After S04E23
by AleciaB
Summary: Castle and Beckett leave the door. Running from Maddox, exploring new relationship, events from the past, investigates who may be the dragon may be, new character - exploring CIA connections. Beckett & Castle are on the run to keep Beckett alive. Action, romance, humour, fighting, passion.
1. Chapter 1

**This story picks up immediately after the famous 1.46 minutes of footage we had all been waiting so long to see. The story was just meant to be a short one off, but its turned out to be a novel. It probably starts off a bit and focused on fluff but then it picks up into an adventure. I wrote it during the hiatus and was up to about chapter 29 by the time the premiere came on. The usual, don't own it etc. **

Kate led him away from the door towards the couch, stopping by the coffee table her eyes finding his. He stopped before her, letting her reach up to his mouth she lightly kissed, him taking hold of her upper arms in his hands. He noticed for the first time how wet her jacket was and felt her body tremble with cold. He pulled back breaking their kiss, meeting her hazel eyes.

"You're wet and you're cold." He murmured, noticing her lips had paled. He stroked the side of her head pushing back her damp hair.

"I'm ok." She whispered her eyes staying on his.

"Have you eaten today?"

Kate thought about it a moment or two then shook her head, no. Without a further word spoken, Castle instantly took hold of her hand and walked her over the living room to his study, around his desk and into his bedroom, feeling Kate slow down the moment she realized where he was taking her. Choosing to ignore the hesitation in her stride, he continued walking passed his bed to another doorway, switching on the light. Kate stopped, seeing he had brought her to a bathroom, tiled mostly in white and quite large. Two vanities with marble bench tops, an enormous marble bath and double shower. Castle dropped her hand and stepped over to a cupboard he opened. From it, he took two clean, folded white towels, a face cloth and found a dressing gown folded on another shelf. He piled them onto the closest vanity and finally turned to Kate who had taken off her jacket holding it by a finger at the collar. It was soaked through and he saw her blouse was also wet. She was huddled directly under the heat lamp. Her eyes found his, and he stood there several seconds unable to move, unable to believe she had finally come to him. His mind was reeling with thoughts, images, urges and desires but he had to keep a lid on all his emotions. Kate had found her way to his house clear in her mind what she wanted, but he could see it in her eyes she had also been traumatized by the day's events which could be clouding her decisions and actions. She was wet, cold and obviously hungry. He had waited long enough for her and even now, unless she was mentally with him, that it was clear in her head she wanted him, he wasn't going further.

"Castle?" She queried bringing him out of his thoughts as she dropped her jacket over the edge of the bath tub. He cleared his throat, his eyes shifting back to her as she unzipped her boots. She sat on the edge of the bath and lifted her leg up. "Would you please? I'm really sore." Kate asked. Castle took the heel of her boot and pulled it off, then did the same with her right boot.

"Take a hot shower. You look cold."

"I am." Kate said, placing her boots beside the bath and saw Castle step backwards nearer the door.

"Throw your clothes out the door and I will put them in the wash. I'll find you some clothes that will hopefully fit you or come close to it…." He took a nervous breath as she stood up looking to him once again. He glanced to the shower then back to Kate's eyes. "There's shampoo and conditioner. Make yourself at home. I'll prepare you something to eat." He saw her step closer to his body, right back into his space and her arms went to his chest. He took a shaky breath but wrapped his arms around her body and held her to him, his face moving into her damp hair, close to her ear. Her scent and perfume filled his lungs awakening nerves deep inside his being, he'd never had felt before. "Oh Kate." He whispered, his voice emotionally loaded, his palm holding the back of her head. "You found me."

"Castle. I'm here." She whispered calmly.

"Stay with me." He whispered as he breathed out stroking her head.

"I don't want to be anywhere else than with you." Kate replied barely audible to his ears, but he heard every word. His lips pressed against the side of her head, nearby her temple and felt her cool skin, reminding him she needed a hot shower. He breathed her scent in again, his fingers playing with her hair. "Have a shower. Get warm." He said louder. Kate pulled back and looked to his eyes with a soft smile for a long moment then stood away from him. She waited silently for him to leave the room, pulling the door close behind him. Kate took a deep shaky breath, unable to believe she had finally pushed aside her fears.

Feeling cold, she quickly pulled off her soaked socks, took off her clothes and bundled them up so he wouldn't be able to see her underwear. She heard him return to the doorway as she was about to lay them outside the door.

"Kate, I have some clothes here, can I pass them to you?"

"Yeah." She went to the door and hiding her body behind it, she opened it up and peered out to him a smile breaking over her face she couldn't stop and didn't try to. He looked so nervous all of a sudden. She passed him the wet clothes and took the dry ones he'd found for her.

"There's a couple of things there that will fit you, but the rest are my clothes so choose what you want." He explained, trying to avoid telling her that a couple of items of clothing were pieces he had on the shelf for times when he had company that didn't have clothes to change into. He usually never saw the clothes again unless he kept dating the girl who had them. He had tired of losing his own clothes so decided many years ago that standard female attire needed to be in his home for occasions such as tonight.

"Thanks." She smiled timidly. "I won't be long." She disappeared, closing the door.

Castle stood there for nearly an entire minute silently staring at Kate's wet clothes in his hands, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts racing through it. He shifted himself and made his way to the laundry over the other side of the living room. He threw Kate's clothing into the machine noting all of it was black, or dark in colour so he was safe with the whites and colours regime. His mind dwelled on the fact she was naked, showering in his bathroom at this moment.

Over the past 24 hours, his mind had settled on the fact he wasn't going to have any sort of relationship with her and now she was in his loft, having declared he was all she wanted. His heart pounded in excitement and fear. He feared he would wake up any moment and it would just be a dream but right now, he could feel the texture of her black jeans between his fingers, still tasted her and was able smell her perfume and scent that lingered on his hands. He felt excitement that he was finally going to be able to touch her, to cross over the line and embrace her as more than just a friend.

The washing machine started its cycle and Castle exited the laundry to the kitchen. Luckily for him he'd prepared chicken penne the night before, most of which hadn't be eaten because of interruptions involving the case they had been working on. He took a container out of the fridge, a bowl from the cupboard and dished out a healthy serving of the pasta, the same amount Alexis would usually eat. The container was returned to the fridge and he placed the bowl in the microwave, deciding not to heat it until he saw Kate come from the bathroom.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he leaned his backside against the kitchen bench, crossing his arms over his chest, his chin dropping as his eyes stared blankly at the tiled floor. He was extremely aware his groin ached to be near Kate, his stomach buzzed with anticipation, whilst his head tried to maintain control and reason with his desires. He was struggling not to go to her in the shower.

To distract his desires for awhile, Castle retrieved a cold beer from the bar fridge and cracked it open, downing half of it in several mouthfuls. He actually felt he needed a scotch but he feared he might not stop with one. He decided to stick with the beer for now. Letting the bottle dangle between his fingers he paced the length of the kitchen several times wondering what was going to happen next. That was simple. Get some food into her, so her sugar levels were good. He knew she was cranky without food, so feed her first. The coffee machine was switched on and brewing, just in case she wanted a coffee. All good.

"Relax Rick." He whispered to himself, grabbed a second beer from the fridge and made his way to the couch he sat upon. He flicked on the flat screen and stared at the picture, completely unaware of what he was watching. He tried to sit so he appeared relaxed, but no matter what position he placed himself in, he could feel his pulses pumping, his heart racing and his groin struggling to take command. His body was primed to take Kate and his mind was struggling to hold it under control.

The second Castle saw Kate appear in the doorway of his study, he stopped breathing. He switched off the TV. She was in his robe, her dark hair hanging in damp curls down over her shoulders. She stilled in the doorway, searching for him, her large eyes almost black in the ambient lighting of the loft. As soon as he moved to stand up, her eyes found him and a smile spread over her face, as it did his in response.

"Hey." She greeted and continued into the room, her bare feet not making a sound on the floorboards.

"Hey." He responded and met her half way across the living room. They stopped, leaving a generous half metre of space between their bodies. She looked so small out of her heels and work clothes, but very comfy in the oversized robe. She had rolled the sleeves up and the length of the robe extended to her calves. "Did you find something to fit you?" He asked.

"Yeah. They still had labels on them." She remarked. "But they're my size." She had found a singlet top, a pair of cotton shorts amongst the items he had delivered to her.

"Just in case clothes we keep here, for situations like this, but usually friends of Alexis." He replied unable to take his eyes from her.

"Oh. Thanks." She swallowed, playing with her fingers in nervousness. "Have you got a drink?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." Castle broke his inability to move and made his way to the kitchen. "What do you want? Water, juice, wine, beer, milk, vodka, scotch?"

"Water and beer please? I need a beer. I could do with a vodka, but a beer is fine" She confessed, blowing air between her lips in nervousness he assumed. She leaned against the bench facing him, with her arms crossed over her chest, her right hand going to her mouth.

Castle turned away from her and switched on the microwave then went to the fridge to collect two beers and a bottle of water. Kate watched on thinking about the fact that just over 4 hours ago she was hanging off the side of a high rise building fighting to survive and it was finally sinking in to her consciousness how close she had been to death again. Had it not been for Ryan being there as the last second, her body would be lying on Lanie's bench, pretty much smashed up from falling so far. It had only been a couple of months since Lanie had gone through the talk with Kate about the bodies passing through Lanie's ward who, when living, had plans and lives. Today she had nearly joined them. Not any more. Kate realized, whilst hanging from the side of the building, that she had once again nearly lost her chance to have a good, a happy and safe life, and that she needed to make plans for the remainder of her days. Castle passed her the bottle of water she unscrewed and drank thirstily from. Little did he know, her plans included him to hopefully be a large part of her future of her life.

Whilst she drank he popped the lids off the beers and handed her one over when she placed the water on the bench top. He held out his bottle. "To beginnings." He offered.

"Beginnings." She echoed with a smile and both turned to the microwave as it beeped. Castle went to it and took the heated meal of pasta from it. He gave it a stir, assessed it to be hot enough for her and brought it back to the kitchen bench, placing it by a stool where Kate could eat. He found her fork and some parmeson cheese he placed beside the bowl.

"Its my famous chicken penne." He told her, beginning to feel more comfortable around her. "Leftovers. We ate out after Alexis' graduation ceremony."

"How was it?"

"Very good. After a lot of pain and agony over writing her speech, she came up trumps, like her father."

"Writer junior?" Kate inquired, spilling the parmeson generously over the pasta. She sat on the stool, stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and took a bite. Her face told Castle she liked it. He smiled, starting to relax a bit around her now. He had been angry with her when she had arrived at the door but it was wearing off. He could never stay mad at her for very long. She was, he only admitted to himself, his biggest weakness.

"She's a writer, but she won't do it I don't think." He replied, watching her eat enthusiastically. She was very hungry.

"Never know." Kate replied. "This is really good Castle." She complimented.

"Thank you Beckett. You haven't eaten today huh?" He inquired already knowing the answer by the rate at which she ate, and saw her graciously smile. "There's heaps of it." He added. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" He said and disappeared from the kitchen towards the study. He needed a few moments alone. It was doing his head in that she was sitting in his kitchen, in his robe, willingly wanting to be with him. He stood in front of the vanity, leaning both palms on the marble staring at his own reflection in the mirror. The image he saw was a handsome man. He looked tired but he had been thinking all day long he was going to get a call from the precinct to advise him Kate had been murdered. He could see that weariness imprinted over his face. He stood up straighter, starting to contemplate which bed he would take Kate to. Would he use his room off the study or take her up to his official bedroom. He liked the bedroom downstairs, which was set up as a guest room but he had made his room years ago. The upstairs one had the better facilities and was a little bigger but this room gave him the privacy away from his mother and daughter. It also had great windows. He stopped worrying about it and took a leak. Once he was finished he brushed his teeth, nervous about what would happen this evening, although his anatomy didn't seem to have a problem with what was likely to occur. He left the bedroom and walked over the loft to the laundry to throw Kate's clothes to the dryer, noticing she was still eating her meal and reading something whilst she swung her foot up and down to some internal rhythm as she often did. She was starting to relax.

Kate ate every bit of food in the bowl, surprised by how hungry she was and how tasty Castle's cooking was. He had disappeared a few minutes before, she guessed to throw her clothes in the tumble dryer because she heard the noise of the metal on her clothing hitting the metal of the dryer as it was thrown around. Once she was finished eating every bit of her meal, she found the dishwasher she placed her bowl in, checking first to see there were dirty dishes in it. She then grabbed her beer and took a mouthful of it leaning against the kitchen bench waiting for Caste's return. Moments later she heard him close a door and saw him reappear in the living area looking more relaxed than he had earlier. She knew her arrival at the loft had taken him by surprise. She had seen by his expression at the door, that he had made up his mind to move on with his life without her being in it Now, as he came closer step by step, she felt the butterflies fluttering like crazy against her chest. The same feeling had been growing stronger of late whenever he was near her and the closer he came the more it occurred and she couldn't help but smile to him. But tonight it was almost catching her breathless. Her breathing shallowed as she saw he continued directly and quite intentionally towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. His smile shifted to an expression of want that she had never seen on his face before. His chest was out his shoulders straight and as he came closer she recognized the look of sheer lust and want in his bright blue eyes. She gasped. She stood up straighter and placed the beer on the bench behind her somewhere. She felt her heart pick up its beat until it was pounding in her ears and pulses. He came straight to her never breaking his pace until he was in her space. He stopped right there, right before her, his arms wrapping about her body pulling her to his body.

"I've got to have you Katie." He said seductively and his mouth urgently found her lips, hungrily kissing her open mouth. His tongue was pushing its way into her mouth, playing with her tongue. She pushed herself toward him kissing him hard, her arms moving around his shoulders, her feet going up on her toes to be taller for him. It was hot, passionate. Needing oxygen, they broke, breathing rapidly, their foreheads meeting and eyes looking into each other.

She whispered, "Rick." Her hands caressed the back of his head before she pulled him back to her mouth, nibbling at his bottom lip, feeling his lips with her tongue. She kissed him over his chin down his throat, tasting his aftershave, feeling the prickles of his whiskers. She sucked on his neck, heard him moan, then licked him where she had been. Then he was at her neck, his teeth gently scraping her skin over her tendons, his mouth following the lines of her neck, feeling her tremble in excitement, hearing her moan. His hand moved down her back until he had her ass in his palms feeling the shape and hardness of her toned buttocks that he had spent years admiring. He suddenly leaned down and lifted her off the floor, her legs immediately lifting and wrapping around his hips. Blindly, he carried her to the kitchen bench and sat her on it so she was now level with his height, her legs pulling him closer to him and holding him there. He looked down to the waist band of the robe and clumsily untied it, his hands trembling with excitement. He returned to her mouth, a grin over his face, the fear disappearing as his eyes met hers for a second before they kissed, her hands taking his head and holding him close. He pulled the waistband feeling the knot give out. His hands blindly found the robe he split open and pushed apart. She dropped her arms down so the robe came off exposing her body in the white singlet and shorts. As soon as her hands were free she grabbed his shirt, unbuttoning it. Again they broke apart, breathing rapidly. Rick looked to her body, her erect nipples showing underneath the cotton material. His thumb stroked over her left breast, his eyes moving from her chest to her excited lustful eyes.

"Oh my God, I want you." He excitedly exclaimed going to her neck he sucked on, nibbled and licked his hands at her waist holding her still. She was pulling at his shirt so he released his grip on her and let her drop his shirt exposing his strong bare chest. The shirt fell on the floor somewhere. She ran her hands over his chest, moving to his nipple she sucked on.

"Naughty!" She whispered looking to his swollen groin, a wicked smile on her face. Her hands fell around his body drawing him close her head falling backward exposing her neck to his mouth. She felt his palms on her pushing her backward to the bench and he was blindly swiping anything out of her way off the bench. She heard something bounce on the floor but ignored it as his hands felt over her chest, her breasts down to her groin. She closed her eyes, lying back, her hips still arched toward him. He pushed the singlet upward exposing her flat stomach to the rise of her breasts his mouth following the path his hands had taken seconds earlier. The feel off his mouth on her made her tremble in excitement. Both his hands slapped on the bench as he leaned right over her pelvis, so his lips could reach her left nipple, his mouth hungrily sucking on it. His left hand shifted to her right breast his palm molding around the shape of her breast he softly squeezed. He put his left arm under her shoulder blades and lifted her body to him returning to her mouth, pulling her body back up to a sit, feeling her arms take hold of his body. Her legs wrapped around his hips tightly and he took his hands to her butt. He simply picked her up and started making his way blindly to the study, kicking off his shoes on the way.

He stopped half way and lifted her onto the grand piano pushing her back so she was lying upon it. Still between her legs he found the waist of her shorts and started pulling them down. He lifted her hips, stepped back and pulled the shorts off, throwing them somewhere. He was back at her, his palm running up the inside of her left thigh his eyes moving to her groin to her being. He glanced back to Kate's eyes silently seeking her permission to continue. The want was there in her eyes and her legs lifted for him. His fingers lightly brushed over her groin, feeling her tremble in response. He leaned his mouth close to her pussy, breathing in her sexual scent, his eyes appreciating how wet she was for him.

"You are so beautiful." He breathlessly whispered. "So beautiful." He let his fingers stroke between her legs, seeing and feeling her nerves jolt her hips in response and felt how wet she was for him. He moved between her again and lifted her body back up to him so he could kiss her mouth. He wanted to tease her a little, to hold off going to her pussy too fast. She was already making sounds of want he'd never heard a woman make before in his life as she did. She cried in his mouth, grabbed his head urgently, her kisses strong, her body shaking. She found his hand and was urging him between her legs, her breathing frantic. He couldn't resist. His finger blindly found its way to her lips, and slid between them, to her wet vulva. He found her clitoris. She broke the kiss, crying out his name.

"Rick, Ricky." Her hips pushed against his hand as she returned to her his mouth, his neck, his jaw. She felt him push inside her hearing his primordial groan. She paused taking his head in her hands, looked to him, half closing her eyes as he pushed his finger deeper into her. "Castle.." She whispered. "Take me Castle. I'm yours. Take me." She felt his mouth smother hers, his finger leaving her. She took a shallow breath. "I'm all dizzy Castle." She breathed out, feeling him lift her off the piano. "Just have me. I want you" He was carrying her again over the living area to the study and she hung on to him, closing her eyes from the brightness and the stars. She was limp in his arms, just wanted him. She felt him hoist her up, then she was laid on her back on the bed and he was pulling her singlet off. She blindly undid his jeans, his mouth over hers again and he was over her body palm on the side of her head. She was pushing down his jeans, his boxers. He was off her a moment, and then back now completely naked, his weight returning but not of all off it. He lifted her up the bed and was eating her down her body. He sucked hard at the side of her breast, he hand back in her pussy his finger circling her clitoris. Her hips bucked. He head was between her legs and he sucked on her right at the top of her inner thigh and she cried out. It was on the edge of wanting him to stop but begging him for more. And then his tongue was between her lips and he was tasting her, groaning with want. He hands reached to her breasts, his eyes glanced to her hers.

"I gotta have you now Kate." He groaned and made his way back up to her face, kissing her. She could taste herself in his mouth and it turned her on. She felt him find her, the width of his pelvis pushing her legs further apart, felt him outside of her hard and ready.

"There." She urged and immediately felt him penetrate her body, her hips thrusting against him. She cried out, felt him pause. He grabbed her hair and pulled away from her mouth looking to her eyes, a big smile over his face. He was panting heavily, sweat over his forehead.

"You ok?" He asked, waiting for her body to accommodate his size, feeling her body trembling beneath him.

"Yes." She whispered moving her hips to take him better and taking hold of his body.

"You're my girl?" He asked in a murmur, not moving feeling her long legs wrap around his body.

"Yes. I'm yours. I've always been yours." She whispered, saw his grin grow and felt him push inside her further. She closed her eyes, a smile spreading over her face as she felt him fucking her. She moved with him taking his weight, adjusting to his rhythm he was finding. He arm moved towards the bed head to push against him as she was moving up the bed. She felt herself coming and arched her body to get as much friction from him as possible. She gripped the bed head lifted her legs and she came screaming his name along with "Oh my God" until he muffled her cries with his mouth. Shortly after felt him coming inside her, felt the heat of him inside her body, his groans and finally his weight increased on her, his head lying to the right side of hers. She felt his heart pounding rapidly against hers for several moments until he rolled off her… lying to his back.

"I couldn't wait any longer." He breathlessly said looking to her eyes. "I had to be in you." He took her hand.

"Me too. Four years." She replied.

"Long four years." He added and they both giggled.

Kate rolled over to her stomach and moved up to her hands and knees. She crawled until she was over his head, her hair hanging in a curtain about her face. She hooked a bit of it behind her right ear and leaned into him for a kiss, a very tender kiss, their breathing still heavy. He took hold of her by her upper arms holding her there a moment longer before he let her go. She laid down along side him facing him her hand over his chest. He took hold of it with his.

He looked to her eyes, to her hands. "You're trembling." He commented.

"I also feel light headed." She quietly responded, smiling to herself recalling how much she had wanted him inside her when he'd sat her on the piano.

"Those bedroom eyes…" He whispered looking away from her eyes, her reflective smile he understood. He pressed his lips against her knuckles and heard her coyly laugh in response to his comment. "Bedroom voice." He continued smiling. "Your constant teasing… How the fuck did I last this long?" He sighed looking to her face. "Your gorgeous face…" He whispered squeezing her hand.

"Castle. You're full of feromones my writer boy." She laughed but crawled up to kiss his lips again. "You're drunk with my scent." She whispered stroking his head, the side of his face.

"I'm just intoxicated by you." He corrected, "By my obsession." He remained still, enjoying her affection that he had craved to receive for so long, giving his heart time to slow.

"I told you it would be good." She reminded him.

"Four years ago, you said that and we've only got started." He laughed, stroking her bare back. "I nearly didn't make it to the bedroom." He confessed. "At the piano I thought I was gonna go early. I had to hold back."

Kate bit her lip. "I thought I was gonna pass out on you. I felt the blood go from my brain to my groin and then I was giddy and light headed."

"I know." He laughed. "I noticed you were a bit unstable during the journey from the piano to the bed. I don't think you would have walked it. You're eyes were all buzzed out."

"I would have fainted." She teased. "You were all too much for me Ricky." She seductively stated.

"Oh yeah Beckett. You're stronger than you look." He drew her close. "I was planning on watching my double horror feature tonight." He reminded her. "I did invite you."

"Yes. But I guessed that invite had been retracted."

Castle chuckled. "Yep. But your idea of what to do tonight was far more fun than mine." He replied and rolled over so he was above her. He stroked the side of her face and followed it up with a kiss. "I'll go get our beers and some water."

"Ok." He touched his face and watched him stand off the bed and leave the room, bare assed. He has such a sexy ass. She lay there the minute or so he was gone biting her knuckles, trying to keep the naughty smile off her face. When he returned the smile turned into a grin when she saw all of him. He stopped dead holding four bottles and looked questioningly to her face.

"What?" He asked looking from her eyes down to himself, his naked body still perspiring.

"Nothing." She shyly replied, her eyes lifting from his groin to his face, his hair still messed up, his cheeks blushed.

"Arr… you like what you see." He commented reading her expression.

"What's my give?" She asked.

"The secretive expression, like you've been caught out." He replied and continued to the bed. He passed Kate her beer and a bottle of water. His bottles were placed on the bedside table and he crawled over the bed towards Kate pressing his lips playfully against hers.

"Oh. That obvious." She replied putting her beer on the bedside table and laid down as Castle urged her back down onto the bed. His kissing became very serious. Kate stopped. "Ready already?"

Castle laughed. "I've been more than ready for 4 years Beckett. You're gonna be so sore by the end of this week…"

Kate giggled. "Yeah yeah writer boy. Let's go." She squealed in surprise as he grabbed hold of her and covered her mouth with his. It was all go.

Twenty or so minutes later Castle rolled off Kate, his heart racing his breathing rapid, a huge grin over his face. He looked to Kate whose cheeks were glowing pink and she was perspiring. She reached to his fingers playing with them. They stared silently at each other both thinking the same thing, how much time they had wasted. She closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep. Castle threw the doona over them then rolled on to his side. For the first time, he watched Kate Beckett fall asleep peaceful, properly laid.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Will put up the next chapter soon. Please remember that I write these and don't spend a lot of time to review them as I generally write to let myself roam in another world for awhile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, this is my imagination at work and moves on to create the scene for the next day, which I have almost finished writing. I just had to get this bit satisfactory to the rest of it. Please remember is it is just fiction and enjoy it as such. Its not right or wrong, just what came out of my head on any particular day I was writing. My head is full of conspiracy theories at the moment so I'm keen to see where I go with this story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it.**

His name was screamed in desperation from deep within her throat as her weary fingers finally gave up and slipped off the side of the wall. She was free falling. Screaming.

"No!" Kate squealed and sat up in bed sobbing, her eyes wide open. Her hands hit the mattress, seeking earth, then clutched her chest, her heart pounding. Awake, her eyes searched the darkened room her brain rapidly trying to determine where the hell she was. Larger room, strange bed, different smells. She remembered, "Castle?" She looked over her left shoulder searching for his body in the darkness.

Castle was already sitting up to her left just out of her reach, woken by her sudden screams. He touched her shoulder and she jumped in surprise looking to him with the available light.

"Its me." He whispered moving closer to her, his palm going to the back of her head he affectionately caressed. "You ok?" He asked. "You had a nightmare." He sensed her nerves were still on high alert.

"Yeah. I'm good." She panted reaching for his hand, feeling as though she was unable to breathe. Her heart felt as though it was ready to explode out of her chest.

"What happened?" He inquired, feeling the perspiration over her skin.

"I let go of the building." She took a deep breath trying to slow her heart rate, "But Ryan didn't catch me. I fell." She continued to labour with her breathing. Castle reached out to the bedside lamp he switched on, providing a soft light. He leaned back to her noticing how afraid she was. Her eyes were fearful, but she was calming down. "Ryan missed." She murmured he fingers stroking his hand she held firmly.

"Kevin saved your life?" He asked in surprise, his mind firing all sorts of questions he wanted answers to but would obviously have to wait. Kate wasn't exactly emotionally liberated.

"Yes. Just. I had let go. He managed to grab my wrist." She replied, rubbing her chest where she had copped a blow during the fight. It was hurting with the heavy breathing.

"Jesus Kate!" He kept hold of her hand, as it sunk in how she close she had come to death. Earlier conversations with Kate, it hadn't crossed his mind to inquire as to how she had experienced another shave with death.

Silence filled the space between them for almost a minute, before Kate looked into his eyes, extremely concerned. "He knows I'm still alive." She muttered. "He will know I'm not dead by now."

"Who?"

"The guy who shot me. If I had died last night it would have been on the late news and in today's papers." She pulled her legs up resting her elbows on her knees, thinking about what she could do.

Castle sighed, understanding the ramifications of the situation. "So he'll be after you again." He concluded as a matter of fact. He let go of her hand and laid down as Kate turned toward him, her eyes large and dark. He was wishing she had listened to him the previous night when he had virtually begged her not to pursue her shooter. He was brought back to reality when her hand touched his arm.

She whispered fearfully. "I don't have my gun."

Castle looked to her large eyes in question, wondering why the hell she didn't have a gun and now he thought about it, she hadn't been carrying it when she arrived last night. "Why not?" He asked, his voice a little raised.

"Espo and I were put on administrative leave. I resigned. Gates forced us to hand in our badges and guns."

"You resigned?" He was on his elbows, surprised for a second time that night. "Boy, you really made some changes in your life last night Beckett." He commented.

Kate uncontrollably smirked in response hearing the humour in his tone of voice. "One of them was a good change." She replied and laid down moving closer to his body as he reclined on the bed. Kate rested her head on his shoulder, hand spread over his chest. She played with him, her fingers feeling his skin, the contours of this body. He covered her hand, stilling it so she laid it palm flat against him liking the feel of his hand over hers.

"Great changes." He eventually agreed, his voice very concerned. "This guy who tried to kill you." He started. "Did he say anything?"

Kate took a breath. "He said we both knew who the person is." She murmured. "He was so strong Rick. He played with me like I was a kitten."

"He created some nice bruises on you." Castle commented having noticed the bruises earlier.

"I could not defeat him." She confessed.

"And he wants you dead." He stated, virtually asking her to confirm what he already knew.

"Yes." She sighed.

"But you hung on to the edge longer than he thought you would be able to."

"I suppose." She thought about it, wondering how long she had actually hung there before she had given up the battle to stay alive. How long she had been praying Castle would be there to save her? How much she had admitted to herself she wanted him whilst she had also been thinking she was about to die. It all seemed like a dream. However, her fingers were still smarting over the length of time they had supported her body weight, her body ached from the fight. "But now I'm off the case he may leave me alone." She suggested.

Castle stayed silent stroking her back with his hand. His heart was pounding and he knew she would be feeling and hearing it. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered. "After all this time." He moved so he was on his side facing her and looking into her eyes, stroking the side of her face, his mind internally panicking. "I can take you away, hide you." He suggested protectively.

"Rick." She touched a finger over his lips and whispered. "He will leave me alone."

"And if he comes for you again?"

Kate stayed silent her eyes staring fearfully into his, feeling his warm breath against her skin and seeing the fear in his eyes. She touched his face with her fingertips and let them go to his chin. "Shhh." She breathed. "Go back to sleep." She kissed his lips, holding herself against them a few seconds.

"I can't." He replied and responded to her lips that once again pressed against his hushing him. He groaned the second her fingers laid against the side of his neck her nails lightly scratching his skin. They heard his watch beep on the hour. Castle guessed it was 2.00 am as they hadn't been asleep too long when her nightmare had woken them. He laid his hand against her chest his fingers stroking her throat. "We've crossed over the line and I can't live with this risk any longer." He whispered.

"I won't chase him anymore." Kate replied. "I don't care to." She pressed her forehead against his, touching his face, allowing herself to just forget the problem she had and to just focus of the feel of the new sensations buzzing throughout her body. She ached to have Castle inside her, longed for him to touch her again. His scent, their scent filled her lungs, awakened feelings deep within her she didn't want to stop. She kissed his mouth, holding his jaw, blocking out the thoughts of being chased.

The threat to Kate's life was forced to the back of Ricks mind the moment Kate's fingers of her other hand firmly wrapped themselves around his shaft. She moaned approval as he did and they paused their kissing both smiling over his growth, then returned to each other. Kate soon felt he was ready for her. She moved her hand from his face to his shoulder and urged him to shift his body over hers, feeling his hand wander down her ribs her hips until his fingers slipped between her very wet lips, sliding over her clitoris. Her hips jumped in response then relaxed as she rolled to her back separating her knees for him. Castle moved his arm over her planting his palm on the mattress and shifted until he was between her legs. She was holding him again guiding him to her body her legs wrapping about his hips. He slipped clumsily from her mouth, laughed, then gained his balance and lifted so he could see her face. She smiled as his boyish grin and gripped his jaw pulling her back to his mouth.

This time their love making was slow and intense from the moment he pushed himself into her. He smothered her face in kisses pushing deeper, longer within her. Every time he thrust deeper she moaned. He parted from her face looking deeply into her eyes her soul. He pressed his face into her hair closing his eyes, breathing in her delicious scent. He kissed the side of her face, moved back over her looking to her face.

"No." He murmured to himself, thinking about snow, ice, beer, anything cold to last longer. A smile appeared on Kate's face. He felt her muscles tighten about him then loosen, then tighten again stimulating him to climax. He gave her a look. "Kate!" She swore." She giggled, feeling the full weight of him on her upper thighs as he pushed in. She let him go, relaxing again. She brought him back to her mouth. He kissed her desperately trying to hold off but her own responses to her body caused him to come.

Kate let her legs relax as he laid down upon her pulling staying inside her. He was breathing rapidly but continued to caress her forehead. She played with his hair well aware his inability to move was because his mind remained absolutely blank.

"Oh yeah!" He groaned, enjoying the way her fingers caressed his face, his head. He just wanted her to touch him. His breathing was slowing down. He rolled away. "I'm too heavy for you." His back hit the mattress, and he grinned to her boyishly.

"I'm ok." She responded. "I held you didn't I?"

He looked to her eyes stroking her thigh. "You did hold me. Those legs are strong."

She smiled, thinking about something provocative. "Remember that next time you're down there. I might hold you there."

"A promise?" He moved close to her face repeatedly pressing his lips to hers, his hands fondling her body. "God, I'm so into you Kate." He confessed in a whisper finishing with a kiss and caressing her face. Her eyes stayed on his only closing to kiss him as she held his wrists. She turned over so her back was to him and snuggled into his body. He instantly restrained her against his chest. At first she struggled against his firm grip for a few moments then stilled, suddenly very aware she liked the way he felt wrapped around her body. Her breathing slowed, her mind rapidly assessed what her senses were feeling. A hand found his and clutched it as she allowed herself to experience the moment.

"You ok?" He whispered hearing a timid moan escape her and he brought her into his body even closer now he could feel she was relaxed.

"Mmm." She breathed in deeply then whispered. "Do you feel that?" She turned to look to him.

Castle kissed the side of her face just able to see her left eye from where he was positioned. "Do you mean the buzz in your chest?" He asked cutely.

"Yes. Its almost painful." She replied. In response Castle smiled but remained silent, understanding what she was saying. He squeezed her body, felt her grip on his hand tighten her body move into his more.

"It's ok." He whispered close to her ear. "I think the wall just collapsed a bit more." He breathed out, his heart rate dropping rapidly, his body cooling. His thoughts surrounded what was going on with Kate who usually was emotionally pushing him away, but now she was the opposite.

"I think you might be right." She agreed. "And you're with me."

"I promised I would be."

She smiled. "What's it gonna be like now?" she asked.

"The same but better. I'll still bring you coffee in the morning. I'll still make you crazy with my wild theories." He chuckled. "I'll still make that vein in your forehead swell."

"Vein in my forehead?"

"Never mind." He responded and kissed the side of her face.

"My God! I never knew that!"

"We all recognize it. Especially when you're pissed at one of us. The boys too." He smirked flexing his muscles about her. He kissed her shoulder. "Its really cute."

She pursed her lips in thought. "That easy huh?"

"Yep." He smugly replied. "Can read you like a book at times."

"Mmm." She grunted. He moved his arm away from her to find the doona he pulled back over their bodies. Covered, he returned his hand to her letting it rest with her breast in his palm. He kissed her neck. "Go back to sleep Kate. I think its gonna be a big day."

"Me too." She whispered.

Castle reached to the lamp and switched it off. He returned to Kate, his head near her hair, smelling the shampoo, her scent. He silently thought about the situation as Kate fell back to sleep in his arms. His instincts were almost screaming at him to pack up and get the hell out of New York right now, but he knew there would be no chance of making Kate move right now, not without a real threat on her life.

He fell asleep trying to believe everything would be ok the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok. Below is the next piece of my little fantasy story for you to read. Disclaimer – I own nothing of this .. except my creative mind going crazy on this Castle subject of late. I'm a fair way ahead with writing but need to work on it and would appreciate feedback. I'm headed in a brave direction after this chapter and hope it works. This chapter is reviewing events and ironing out a few issues, addressing emotions .. oh and I let Kate show a bit of her bad side because she needs to cut loose. **_

**Chapter 3 – Escaping the city**

The house phone situated in the study slowly brought Rick to consciousness with its incessant ringing. He half opened his eyes noticing it was still dark outside with only city lights filtering through the curtains. His eyes fully opened to a mass of brown hair and the welcome sight of Kate's warm body tightly against him, his arms loosely embracing her. Kate continued to soundly sleep not stirring to the sound of the phone. He didn't want to leave her to answer the phone, didn't want to disturb her from the little sleep she was getting as they had been awake on and off most of the night but he needed to answer a call that came so early.

He pried himself loose of Kate, contemplating the call may be from Alexis and once he was free of her body he stepped out of bed and hurried to the study to his desk where scooping up the phone before it stopped ringing. Sleepy voiced and quiet so as not to disturb Kate he answered. "Hello?" Instead of his usual greeting.

"Castle?" It was Ryan and he sounded anxious, and very awake.

"Yeah? What's up?" Castle leaned his naked butt against the desk, looking back towards the bed to where he was just able to see Kate's face, still asleep, her hair swept off her face and her arm tucked up so her hand was under her chin, the bed sheets were huddled about her waist, the rest of her naked from that point upwards. God she looked adorable, so much so he experienced an overwhelming urge to return to her and never get out of bed again.

"I can't find Beckett." He heard Ryan saying, and he instantly turned to the wall to check the time on the large clock. It was just after 5.00 am. "There's been a incident with one of Montgomery's old friends. He had the files on her mother's case. They're coming after Kate, Rick and I don't know where she is. She's not picking up her phone."

"Jesus!" Castle murmured under his breath and walked towards the bedroom to the woman of subject who still slept in his bed. Hadn't moved a muscle. It occurred to him the old friend could well be his contact, her security. He stopped at the doorway, staring at his beautiful partner, his lover. He had to think fast to protect her. "I think I know where she is." He replied in a murmur mainly to sooth the panic rising in Ryan.

"Well, go find her and get her out of New York, or take her to the precinct. He's gonna kill her." Ryan stated matter of fact.

"Where are you?" Castle asked walking away from the bedroom, suddenly curious as to what was going on.

"I'm at Kate's apartment looking for her. He's been here. His aim was to assassinate her." He paused. "He wasn't coming here for a cup of tea and a chat with her." He said. "He shot out the locks to get inside. Used tear gas. Becoming reckless in my opinion."

"Absolutely." Castle agreed shocked by the facts to hand. "Shit. Ok. Do you think he will he come here?" Castle almost squawked then silenced himself trying to maintain a calm exterior.

"We have squad cars around your place already."

"Ok. I'll find her and we'll go."

"Make it fast." Ryan said and hung up.

Castle hung up and put the phone back in its dock. He took a moment to think about his next move. In case anyone had been listening in on their conversation, he had denied knowing where Kate was and it was also too soon to start telling people. Hell there had barely been enough time for him to accept she had finally come to him, not to mention the fact he could touch her and make love to her as they had done. All new and way too early to share. He decided they had to move quickly. He had to spin her out enough to spook her so she would just follow him, but he didn't want to panic her either, nor wake her with a shock, not on their first morning together anyway. He returned to the bedroom, sliding under the sheets and calmly moved over her stroking her head, touching her with every intention of arousing her from sleep. He caressed her head, then moved his hand down her body, feeling down her spine.

"Kate." He whispered, repeatedly kissed her forehead with playful kisses and waited. "Katie?" He saw her stirring. "Wake up Kate." He smiled when her eyes opened to his, a smile spreading over her sleepy face. "Morning baby." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Hey. Its still dark." She murmured touching his neck and she reached about him drawing him to her for a sleepy hug. "Castle." She whispered. "Go back to sleep. We'll do it again later."

"No, no Kate." He muttered with a grin, thinking he would certainly like to take her again, but not now. He held her for several moments his palms flat against her back, noticing for the first time how small she was when she was all curled up in sleep mode. "Kate." He shook her gently bringing her back to consciousness. "You need to get up and go for a shower. We have to leave." He calmly told her. "Very soon."

"What? Why?" She was waking now, feeling his hand sweep hair from her face.

"Just do as I say and I will get your clothes." He kissed her cheek, looking at the bruise she had on her forehead. He firstly thought he may have done it the night before when they tumbled off the bed but he couldn't think how she could get a bruise as dark as that without having complained about it. He pulled himself loose of her hold. "Please, get up Kate and go for a shower." He reluctantly requested of her.

With that he stood off the bed and left her to do as he had asked. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a robe in case his daughter had returned to the loft during the night. That's when he also thought about Alexis and that she needed to stay away from home for awhile. As he left the bathroom he looked to Kate who was still waking up, stretching, her breasts exposed, her face staring sleepily towards him with soft dark eyes. God she was gorgeous. He returned to her, his body moving over her, kissing her mouth. He paused, looking down her body noticing the bruising around her neck, over her sternum. He shifted his weight back to his knees his hands leaving the mattress to touch over her neck. "What sort of fight did you get into?" He inquired, tilting her head so he had a good view of the bruising about her neck.

"A serious fight." She replied. "I'm ok."

"Wait till you see yourself in the mirror. Jesus Kate! We'll discuss this later. You have to move." He stated feeling the anxiety rising within again as he stepped off the bed once again. He found his cell phone and sent a text to Alexis telling her to stay away from home until he told her it was ok or she heard from Ryan. She would be sleeping now so he didn't expect a response.

From the laundry, he fetched Kate's clothes and took them back to the bedroom. She was in the shower. Knowing that, Rick shot upstairs to use the shower in upstairs. He didn't bother shaving, dressed in a knitted top, old denim jeans and runners and grabbed a few belongings he threw into an overnight duffle bag. He visited Alexis' room and rummaged through her clothes specifically to find a few casual tops and sweaters that would fit Kate who was finer built than Alexis but was most likely the same size in clothing. He also tossed in socks and a few hair items. Satisfied he had a few things to tie Kate over for a day or so, he returned downstairs to where he found Kate in the kitchen preparing coffee in travel mugs. What had been a sleepy face was now a worried look with large dark eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, contrasting her pale skin. Her phone was on the kitchen bench flashing and vibrating but she wasn't picking it up.

"Ryan is looking for me." She stated her eyes meeting his. "Its about the 20th time he's called already."

"Please turn off your phone Kate. I don't want you to be located here." He said and lifted his bag to the kitchen top. "I have some clothes and stuff here for you, in case." He noticed she didn't respond with her phone. "Your phone Kate."

"Castle." She objected.

"Turn it off!" He ordered and sighed almost impatiently. "You know what's going on?" He asked and relaxed when he saw she picked up the phone and turned it off.

"He's after me again already." She replied very seriously glaring at Castle, pursing her lips straight, the tiny scar on her chin dimpling a second.

He also noticed the vein down her forehead was pulsating and decided to back off of her a little, now he knew she was clear about what was occurring. He was fearful he was going to lose her so soon after she had finally come to him. "He found your safety net. He's been to your apartment." He told her as she selected a jacket from the ones he had taken from Alexis' closet. He threw the rest of them on the dining table and shoved a few tops into his duffle bag.

"Will he come here?" She almost whispered, her tone fearful, which threw Castle off his axis a little as she rarely showed fear first.

He searched her face he simply wanted to kiss, just wanted to take her back to the bedroom and return to lying in his bed sleeping with her in his hold totally oblivious to the world outside. He took a breath. "I don't know. But Ryan told me to get you out of the city or back to the Precinct. I told him I would find you so no one over heard anything."

"He would have killed me yesterday."

"I know." Castle walked to his office and grabbed his laptop and its accessories packing it into a bag. Kate finished making coffee and placed the mugs beside his overnight back. She used Alexis' brush to tidy her damp hair and tied it back in a pony tail, using the items Castle had brought down from Alexis' room. She did something odd then that surprised Rick when he returned to the kitchen. She took off her father's watch and the necklace holding her late mother's ring. She stared at both of them for several seconds, closed her eyes for just as long then moved to the fridge and laid each item on top of it carefully where it would be safe. She then turned her head over her shoulder and looked back to Castle. "To my old life." She murmured and smiled at Rick as he picked up his bags.

"To your old life." He replied as she stepped about the counter.

"Let's go Castle." She said. She had the coffee travel mugs in her hands and once he had collected the bags, she followed him to the door. He found keys and locked up behind them. In the lift they were silent. Rick noticed Kate had tied her hair right back and wore one of his beanies so she looked completely different. Her face absent of any make up enabled him to easily see her freckles and blemishes. She appeared a lot younger than when she was dressed for work. The pink top she'd chosen also changed her appearance as she was usually attired in dark coloured clothing. She would be harder to spot right now than if she were dressed for work.

Once they were in the car park he lead Kate to his car space. The red Ferrari was there but the remote he clicked, opened the doors to a black sedan parked beside the Ferrari.

"Is this your car?" She asked in surprise.

"It's the spare car." He replied opening the trunk. "The one Alexis is allowed to drive." He added.

"Oh." She looked to the sports car concluding that one would be too easy to spot. The sedan was a plain, nondescript Audi with heavily tinted windows. "Like a Bourne scene." She commented and caught his smart ass expression in response. She chuckled.

"Hop in Beckett." He told her still smiling over her comment, and she immediately climbed into the passenger side. She shut the door and placed the coffees in the holders as Castle slipped into the driver's side. He looked to her grinning boyishly. "I finally get to drive."

"My God Castle." She groaned trying to hide the amusement.

He started the engine and gave it a moment to warm. As the car idled, he peered over to Kate, silently indicating he was in the driver's seat at long last. The GPS spark to life. "Shut her up." He murmured and silenced the voice of the GPS. He turned down the radio. He looked down to the floor, back to Kate his expression sobering. Kate silently questioned him with her expression. He responded with. "Do you think you should drop down until I get out of the building?"

"My God Castle!" She repeated not amused this time, and rolled her eyes but decided it wasn't such a bad idea under the circumstances even if the windows were tinted to the legal limit. She slid down to the floor crouching under the door. "My ribs are bloody sore." She groaned tucking her knees against her chest a bit tighter.

"Christ you can make yourself small." He stated having already sized the space she had crouched into. He looked over his shoulder and reversed the car out the car park. He drove with the determination through the underground parking lot. It was secure but once they opened the security gate anyone was able access the area by walking in. He hit the remote to the gate as he approached. Without a word he continued pushing the car through as soon as it was wide enough. He hit the curb turned to the left and drove down the road. He passed two police cars outside the main foyer and kept going. At the next corner he turned right to head out to the highway.

"Can I get up?" She asked, her hazel eyes, surrounded by long dark lashes beneath the black beanie, watching him drive.

"Yep." He checked his read view mirror. "No one is following us."

Kate clambered back up into the seat and slipped on the seat belt. She took Castle's phone as he handed it to her. "Would you please text Ryan and let him know I have you with me?"

"What if the message is intercepted?" She asked.

"Maybe a discreet text. Like say with writer boy." He joked.

"That will do. We call you that a lot." She teased and heard him grunt in response. She sent the text then looked out the window. It was almost daylight. "If I had chosen to go home last night he would have killed me." She said.

"Yep. Instead you're alive and got properly laid several times." He grinned, his palm falling playfully on her thigh.

"You could say that." She responded and blushed her hand covering his. "It was good." She admitted. "You conquered me."

"I thought it was you who made me your conquest." He replied. "You ok?" He asked glancing to her face not hearing her bite over his comment.

"I just don't have a gun or a badge." She admitted. "And he gave me no chance. He clean knocked out Espo. My chest is sore today, not to mention everything else. He winded me with a blow to my sternum. Nearly knocked me out. He grabbed me around my neck and lifted me off the ground. I was nothing against him."

"Hence, we keep you safe."

"Where are we going?"

"Hamptons. We can hide in the house."

"Ok." She replied. She settled into the seat and picked up the red coffee flask, clicking back the lid, noticing her fingers were stiff and sore as well which wasn't surprising. The coffee was so hot that she took a tentative sip wary not to burn her tongue. She looked to Castle, trying not to make it obvious, to take a moment to admire him. Her heart quickened and the butterflies started overriding the anxiety she felt over having to run away for the first time in her life she was afraid of dying. She didn't want to leave him, not now, not after all this time.

As Castle continued to drive he began to sense he was being watched. His peripheral vision could see Kate was still but was not able to see her face. He glanced to her, taking his eyes off the road. "You ok? You're awfully quiet." He commented his eyes returning to the road ahead. Traffic city bound was already building up but the drive out was quite good.

"I'm ok." She murmured back. His phone beeped with an incoming text, then another so Kate unlocked it and checked. "From Alexis. She says they are still out and she will crash at a friends."

"Cool. Can you tell her I will text her later when we can get Ryan to check my place."

"Sure." Kate tapped in a quick message and sent it. "Next one is Ryan. He says _Oh my God. He found you fast_!" She giggled.

"You answer that one." Rick laughed.

Kate wrote back. _He knew where I was_. Send. She put the phone between her legs on the seat. "Do we need to talk about last night?" She asked.

"A debrief?" He inquired. "Or assessment?"

"Rick. We took a big leap last night."

"Long over due leap." He replied. "Talk to me." He urged sensing she had something to say.

"I don't want to lose you as my partner and friend." She admitted.

"Me neither." He agreed quickly.

"But at the same time I'm sitting here with my heart pounding and my groin aching to have you in me again. I want to kiss you, touch you." She admitted, causing Castle to almost choke with shock over her openness.

"We could stop at a motel." He offered with a cheeky grin.

"Castle!" She scorned.

"Sorry, but I'm still gonna mess with your head." He let go of the wheel with a hand and reached over to her face he gently touched, resting his hand about her neck momentarily. "I know you did a big thing last night, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Just listen to your heart for once Kate. What does it want?"

Kate unconsciously bit her lip in thought, her eyes looking over his entire face. She whispered. "My heart wants you." She took a breath then said with a bigger voice. "I just want you."

"Then why are you afraid to lose me?"

"Do you still want me?"

"Of course! Absolutely! I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Last night … " He glanced to her, not able to finish in words what his heart, his brain was feeling.

"Yes." She acknowledged the moments after the second time they made love, when they had been slower and more intense, his emotions had poured out of him. She hadn't realised how much he just wanted to be with her, nor had she recognized it in herself how much she wanted him.

"I'm taking you away now to keep you with me. I can't lose you Kate. Not now." He squeezed her neck gently then returned his hand to the steering wheel. They remained silent.

"Castle?" She broke their silence minutes later.

"Mmm?"

"I was fearless of him yesterday. I'm scared today he will kill me."

"Yesterday, you didn't have a reason to live. You wanted revenge for your mother. Today, you have finally put you first, put that to bed, and you have a reason to survive."

"Mmmm." She peered out the window her lips quivering as emotions started to rise within her. She was feeling things today she hadn't felt in years. "I didn't love Josh." She suddenly said looking back to Rick catching his expression of confusion then appreciation of what she meant to say. "I was with him and thinking about you, what you were doing, what it would feel like if it was you." She paused. "That's why I broke up with him because I couldn't give him what he wanted."

"Your love." He murmured thinking about the way she made love last night to him. "You love me." He whispered almost to himself but she did hear his comment.

"Always." She replied and smiled when she saw him grin at her use of his phrase. She repeated. "Always." But she couldn't say the words aloud. She wiped her eyes of a couple of tears, "I'm all weepy this morning. My throat and chest aches."

"Who are you and what have you done to Detective Beckett?" He asked noisily.

"Detective Beckett died hanging off the side of a building. Kate was pulled back over the edge to safety."

"Very true Honey." Castle replied sobering and taking her hand in his. They were on the highway and driving well out of the city. "Well, I hope Kate stays around so I can drive her crazy make passionate love to her and spoil her rotten."

Kate giggled squeezing his head. "I'm not going anywhere." She replied relaxing a bit and let go of his hand so she could stroke the back of his head and neck. "Do you think he will find us?"

"I don't know Kate." He replied seriously. "A part of me thinks he will, but part of me says we will be fine. Another part of me says the precinct should be protecting you but Gates will be frosty now I guess."

"I'm surprised Ryan texted me. I was awful to him last night because he dobbed us in to Gates."

"That's because he knew you were going to be killed Kate. He tried to phone me to come and stop you but I didn't answer the phone" He admitted, now feeling guilty for having abandoned Ryan when he needed help to talk Kate around to being more sensible.

"If he hadn't of been there I would be dead." She stated flatly, he and one of the other guys pulled me back up but it was his hand that grabbed me and he didn't let go."

"Did you thank him?"

"Yes. Espo's not talking to Ryan because we were put on administrative duty." She said guiltily.

"This needs to be fixed Kate. We're all close friends so it has to be fixed. If you weren't so damn stubborn and fixated." He was quite tempered about it. "No more. It is time for you to live your life Kate. Your father has moved on, he's seeing another woman, so you need to drop it. Your mum is dead. I'm sorry, but we can't change that fact. You risked lives including your own once again, to find a killer."

Kate stared out the window hearing what he said. Tears spilled over her eyes and down her face. It hurt to hear what he said but she knew it was the truth. "My dad has a girlfriend?" She asked in shock, wiping her eyes, determined not to started crying.

"Yes. He's too scared to tell you because he knows you haven't moved on." Castle replied honestly.

"My God!" She looked to Castle. "How do you know?" She asked really upset.

"We talk sometimes, especially when he can't get hold of you."

"What do you talk about?"

"Really Kate?" He was surprised.

"Yes! Tell me." She demanded.

"Arr… usually goes like this. You haven't picked up his calls, he wants to know how you are, me, whether we're together yet, work, golf and what he's been doing. Hang up . About 10 minutes on each occasion. He glanced to her not accustomed to seeing her cry like a girl. A couple of times she'd cried when she had good cause but not like this.

"Kate?" He asked quite concerned. "Why you crying?"

"Right now, I'm not sure." She replied. "But you're right."

"I am?" He was shocked. "About what?"

Kate smiled, deciding to be honest with him. "The boys, me, my mom, my dad."

"I'm shocked to hear you say that." Rick took a deep breath. "Is there anything else we should discuss whilst we're locked in here?"

"Not sure, but this discussion has been far more effective than seeing the psychiatrist."

Castle laughed. "We have plenty more time locked in this car." He offered and I'm not charging fees.

"I know." She wiped her eyes. "What's she like?"

"Who?"

"Dad's partner."

"Don't know. He's waiting to tell you and to take you to dinner to meet her."

"Well, will you come with me?"

"Of course, always." He sighed, thinking he had never seen her so vulnerable. She was silent for a few minutes staring out the front at the suburbs moving to country regions.

"Castle?" She said and sniffed.

"Beckett?"

"Jacinta." She said flatly and matter of fact.

"Who?" He asked his mind rapidly trying to figure out where she was going with the conversation now.

"Air Hostess, Jacinta?" She reminded him.

"Oh!" He realized who she was referring to. "Shoot." He replied waiting for the bombardment of questions.

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked carefully,

"No! Did you sleep with Sherlock Holmes?"

"No!" She replied angrily.

"Well!" He squawked back. "It got very cozy between you."

"Sorry." She murmured.

"Kate, you have to stop. I haven't been with anyone else since Gina and I broke up. I told you I would wait for you. I did that. I kept my word Babe." He sighed and reached for her hand. "You really are jealous." He calmly said, quite surprised particularly as she was so adept at hiding her emotions and bottling it inside.

"I won't deny that. But what could I do when I was too afraid to try us out. Like you said it was easier to be with men I didn't love."

"And now?"

"It feels right." She whispered. "I'm now the person that loves the other and I fear losing that person because they may not love me the same."

Castle glanced to her eyes, continually surprised by her honesty this morning. "But you won't lose me. I'm right here beside you, where I always am. Everyone saw it but you." He shook her hand a bit. "You still upset?"

"Its overwhelming. I let go of a lot yesterday."

"Including the bloody wall." He commented. "Thank God for Ryan." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it several times.

"Castle." She whispered, and he once again kissed her hand before he let her go. His phone beeped. Kate found it and read the message. It was from Esposito. "Its from Esposito. He's up early. She glanced at the time of the phone. Just before 7.30 am.

"What did he say?"

"Arr.. " Kate took a breath.

"What?

"That he was too hard on Ryan. That he saved my life. Text is to you." She looked to him waiting for a response."

"Espo has cooled off." Castle remarked. "We could do with him at the beach house."

"Maybe."

"He has guns." Castle reminded her.

"I don't have a civilian permit to carry one."

"Handy. Not!" Castle peered behind them in the rear view mirror making sure they were not being followed, as he did every few minutes.

"Did you have plans today?" Kate asked realizing he had stayed with her and may have had something planned for the day.

"I was going to wait for Alexis to come home then we were heading up here for the summer before she commences college."

"Sorry."

"Its nothing. She'll come up with one of her friends. They all head up here now school is out."

"Oh."

"Mmm. She comes and goes all summer and I usually stay up here. Only come back when I need to."

"Ok." Silence reigned for quite awhile whilst Kate watched the scenery change to country side.

"So what are you going to do now you've resigned?" Castle eventually asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you will be my muse." She teased. "I'll follow you."

Castle smirked. "You can stay with me as long as you like." He offered and Kate's eyes looked to his processing his offer.

"Will need to work eventually to pay my bills."

"If you stay with me you will never have to work again" He replied honestly "Unless my books stop selling."

Kate smirked. "Your books won't stop selling. They're getting better."

"Thank you my muse."

"Told you not to call me that, Kitten."

"Fair enough." He saw the sun breaking was finally breaking through the clouds. "Its going to be a warm day." He commented.

"Good." She replied looking forward to better weather. "I can work on my tan rather than chase murderers." She said and he glanced to her wearing an amused smile.

"Good idea. Do you want some breakfast? All that exercise last night I'm starving Honey." He grinned cheekily stroking her thigh.

"Me too." She took a deep breath. "Castle?"

"Mmm?" He heard the fear in her tone and stroked her thigh more reassuringly.

"Rick." She whispered.

"I'm here." He replied, thinking he was going to have to pull over. Not even five minutes drive and there was a service centre he was planning to pull into. "Talk to me." He encouraged knowing Kate's tendency to shut down her emotions. "Kate?" He found her hand and held it firmly.

"I'm really scared." She suddenly confessed, her right hand taking hold of his hand that held hers. "I have you and now he wants me dead."

Castle nearly responded with an I told you so line but knew better. He had told her to stop the hunt many times but he had been determined to find those responsible for her mom's murder. "You will be ok. I promise." He reassuringly stated.

"He's professional."

"Then why did he toy with you and not just break your neck?" He asked. "It sounds like he had ample opportunities to end your life."

"He did." She agreed.

"I could pay him out. Find out the bounty on your head and double it." He half joked.

"Like that would work." She responded sarcastically.

"Could try." Rick replied and drove the car onto the exit that would direct them to the service centre. He slowed the car as he entered the car park keeping a close eye on any cars that may follow them but nothing came up the exit. "We're safe." He confirmed but maintained a watch on the exit.

"You sure?" Kate asked and turned about in he seat to observe whether any other cars came off the highway after them.

"Yep. Nothing behind us." He turned into a car space away from other vehicles and waited with Kate in silence for a minute or so with the engine running in neutral.

"Lets go." Kate suddenly said now confident they weren't being following and she stepped out the car. He hurried to keep up with her. She had her no nonsense walk style going and strode over the car park rapidly. He caught up at the entry grabbing her wrist.

"Hey! Wait up." He ordered and she turned in response and stopped, looking at him, her eyes worried and large. "Its ok." He pulled her to him and gave her a hug, moving her out of the doorway for a moment. "Don't withdraw into yourself Kate." He requested. "Stay with me."

"I won't." She replied softly. "What if he knows I'm with you? That you're my partner?"

"I don't know. Could he find out about my beach house? Its in the name of a trust."

"Depends on his resources."

"We'll stay in a motel tonight off the track somewhere and lie low a few days." He stood her back and touched the side of her head. "Well be ok." He whispered, kissed her forehead then led her inside the service centre. The selection of food was ordinary, so they opted for a McDonalds breakfast mainly because their coffee was the best of the lot.

"Eat big Kate. We may not eat for awhile." He ordered knowing she had a massive appetite when she was under stress. She ordered first then Castle ordered and threw in a couple more things for her later on that would keep.

"Castle, we don't need that much."

"I know you." He replied. "Those sugar lows." He reminded her. "Scary times."

"Castle." She warned.

"Sorry Beckett. But its true."

"I'm going to the bathroom." She told him and headed off in that direction. By the time she came back he was waiting with their order. They found a corner table to eat at and ate without much conversation at all. Castle replied to Esposito's text whilst they ate. He also queried whether he was willing to join them to help protect Kate.

Castle knew Kate had experienced a massive change in her thinking yesterday, that she wasn't super woman anymore. She had something to live for now and she was scared she wasn't gong to survive. He silently wished she had arrived at this realization some time earlier but he thanked God over and over he was able to look at her beside him, alive, rather than seeing her on Lanie's workbench.

As they got up to leave, he grabbed what they hadn't eaten and took her hand, looking to he worried yes. He had enough cash on him to pay for a motel room for a good week and still eat well every day. The beach house may not be safe for them.

Espo texted him back saying he would join them but he would take a detoured trip to them to ensure he wasn't' followed. Kate saw the test. "He's going to come?" She asked.

"Looks like it. Let's go."

He led her out the door back towards the car. As they were getting it his cell phone rang. Ryan.

"Hey! Its Castle." Rick greeted.

"Hi." Ryan replied. "You have Beckett with you?"

"Yes."

"How is she? She wanted you yesterday, a lot. Was screaming for you."

"I know. Did in sleep as well." Castle replied glancing to her sitting beside him. "She's good. Sore."

"Not surprised. I'm at your loft. It's quiet here. Undisturbed. Alexis is with me now to collect her clothes and we're out of here. She noticed someone has been in her room."

"Tell her it was me."

"Will do."

"Get her out fast." Castle started the car's engine. "Beckett thanks you for saving her life."

"Its my job to protect her." Ryan replied. "She made stupid decisions yesterday. I had to do something."

"I agree." Castle replied. "We were talking about that." He looked to Kate who was glaring at him and smiled.

"Castle?" Ryan said concerned. "He has disappeared again. No trace of him. He could be anywhere. He dumped the car, his room, belongings that were in the room."

"Ok." Castle felt his heart pounding. "Can you get Alexis to grab my passport? She knows where it is. We also need Kate's." He passed the phone to Kate. "Tell him where you passport is." He said and started to drive out of the parking lot.

"Ryan, hi, its Kate." She started. "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you ok?"

"Just scared today." She replied. "My passport is in the box beside my bed. A wooden box."

"I'll go get it. Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mess it up with Rick." He advised with care in his tone.

"I won't."

"Stay with him. This guy is dangerous."

"I know Kevin. I didn't have a chance."

"You're still alive." He replied. "There's your chance."

"True." Kate agreed. "Talk to Espo is he phones you. It was my fault."

"We'll sort it out. Stay low. Can you put Castle back on a minute?"

"Ok." Kate handed him the phone and waited as Castle responded in single words to whatever Ryan was telling him. He hung up and looked seriously to Kate. "Motel." Is all he said. Then almost a minute later he asked. "Can you please phone my mother and tell her to stay at a friend's house." He moved the car forward once again, thinking about where he could take Kate until they had their passports. Alexis had noticed someone had been in the loft whilst Ryan was on the phone. "We'll stay in a motel."

"Ok. I'm sorry Rick." She touched his shoulder as his phone started to dial his mother. She placed the call on speaker.

"Hello Richard." His mother greeted. "Is Alexis home?"

"Hi Mother. Yes she's home. Mother are you staying at my house?"

"Yes, is that ok?" She was curious.

"Can you more to a friends? We need to keep the house vacant for a few days."

"Oh! Ok. Any reason?"

"I'll tell you later. Just get out as soon as you can and close it all up." Rick politely ordered but used a tone that told his mother not to question him.

"Alright. But call me when you can." She paused. "Richard""

"Yes mother?"

"Is Kate ok? You were worried about her."

Castle looked to Kate a second. "She is ok mum. We're ok."

"Oh thank god. I was worried. It's about time you two just admitted your feelings for each other and got on with making babies." She stated, straight to the point of the matter. Castle coughed. Kate burst into giggles trying to cover her own noise. Martha paused a moment hearing the coughs and giggles. "Are you there Kate?"

Kate glanced to Castle who nodded. "Yes Martha. Hello." She greeted with a grin she was unable to stop.

"Oh my god! Richard!" Martha scorned.

"Mother!" Castle chuckled at the tone of his mom's voice. She was amused. "She's with me mum."

"We practiced making babies Martha. " Kate said very clearly to the phone and there was silence for a few seconds as Martha processed it one end and at their end, they looked to each other with the same loving look in their eyes. Kate just desired Rick touching her again. She murmured. "I love your son Martha more than anything." She softly but more directly at Richard finally feeling ok with saying it, to a third person.

"And he feels the same way Kate." Martha replied.

Castle reached to the back of Kate's head and stroked her resting against her neck momentarily. "Ok. So now we've had the Dr Phil moment. Kate is really letting go of her emotions today." He began. "We need to protect Beckett, Mom so we need the house empty a few days."

"Ok. I'm moving. I'll phone Alexis to let her know where I am."

"Ok. She doesn't know about Kate and I yet."

"Alright." Martha sighed. "I'm very happy you two have finally worked it out. He will take good care of you Kate."

Kate smiled. "He already does Martha."

"We have to go Ma. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. See you."

"Bye." Kate replied and hung up the call. They were silent for several long moments. Castle had driven off the highway once again and was heading towards the coast.

"Well I guess its official now." Kate stated quite happily, playing with his phone then added. "Your Angry Birds score is low." She commented.

"Well, I guess I'm not very good at it, not like you play it. But why is my low score official?"

Kate giggled. "Us Castle." She clarified, took a breath and murmured. "Us." Trying it out.

"Us." He repeated and smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Agreed. We were good last night." She commented almost to herself a soft smile over her face. "As us." She whispered.

"We're back on that?" He asked amused. He glanced to the time thinking about what he would rather be doing this minute with the woman beside him. It was just past 10.00 am so they would be able to get in a room somewhere soon. He just wanted to have her again. He moved as his jeans were uncomfortable. "Us, huh?" He said cheekily, his voice high and patted her thigh.

"Mmm." She responded a cheeky smile over her face, her eyes sparkling.

"We made love." He crooned teasing her and listened to her girlie giggle, totally amused by her this morning. "We made great sex."

"We did." She agreed whole heartedly, blushing at the thought. His hand was back on her thigh stroking her with so much affection.

Castle smiled moving his hand to her cheek. "By the rosy cheeks this morning it was I who conquered."

"Castle!" She laughed. "Well, you conquered me first. She unclipped her seatbelt and moved over so she was right beside his head, her lips near his ear. "But next time, I will conquer you and send you to the next world of ecstasy." She took his earlobe between her lips and sucked.

"Kate Beckett." He pleaded. "Oh my god. I will pull over and fuck you here." He threatened. Kate giggled her hand going to his groin feeling his swelling. "Ricky." She purred her hand firmly on him. "My Ricky."

Castle couldn't believe what Kate was doing. She was nibbling at the side of his neck, his balls felt the light squeeze of her fingers. His focus was divided between the driving and his anatomy. He slowed the car. He searched for a place secluded enough to pull over but noticed he was very close to the town he'd chosen as a good hide out. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans."Kate!" He squawked as her fingers found their way inside his boxers to his hardened cock. He glanced to her cheeky face as she went down on him taking him in her mouth. "Oh my God Beckett! You little vixen."

Kate laughed then her lips closed firmly around his shaft. For a minute or so Castle struggled to stay focused on the road but then something settled within him. He relaxed and enjoyed the moment. She worked him enough to feel great but she wasn't aiming to make him come so he chilled.

"You know this is illegal Detective Beckett." He half spluttered when she sucked harder.

"No! I was a homicide cop, not sex crimes or traffic." She replied holding his cock in her hand.

"I see!" He jumped. "Oh my god, that is so hot!" He almost squealed as she continued her game. He drove the vehicle down the coastal road until he found the motel he was thinking about. It had off street parking, secluded, nice and near the beach.

"Kate, we're here." He told her as he turned the car into their parking bay. He prayed they had a room available now.

She sat up, looked to his eyes with a huge smile, wicked eyes and wiped her lips very delicately with a single finger, like a lady would. Castle laughed and pulled his clothes over himself and did up his jeans. "Vixen." He repeated. "Wait till I get you in a room. You are going to be nailed to anything that doesn't move."

"Cool." She moved to his mouth she passionately kissed feeling his hand take hold of the back of her head whilst the other slid down the front of her jeans she was so wet, he released a groan.

"Say here." He ordered excitedly and climbed out the car. He hid his erection by pulling out his shirt then made his way to the reservation desk inside the foyer. Kate watched him leave. He was only absent a couple of minutes and came back waving a key at her, his boyish grin spreading as he entered the car and kissed her again. "Watch out baby!"

"So funny Castle." She replied. "Get me to the room." She ordered.

_**Ok, so the next chapter is quite easy to guess where we are picking up because we must experience a bit of fun with a new relationship. Let me know if you want me to keep going. In the following chapters, I may be raising a few questions as to which way readers would like to go, what theories may be interesting to explore …. Let me know if you are enjoying this fanfiction, if you would like to see more.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here is the next instalment. This is a long chapter for those of you who want a bit of hotness. For those who like the intimacy, you're now in the good chapter and I can't believe I'm sharing intimate details of my life experiences with others. However, it is the result of my frustrations of what didn't eventuate at the end of the season. It's the fun fictional part for me. Perhaps a little long but had to get it out of my system. **_

_**In this chapter I'm exploring the emotions, desires, feelings, wants and urges of a new relationship, but further on in the story, a lot of which is already handwritten, I'm returning to the fact they are on the run and progressing with that again. Had a bit of brainstorm the other night so on a roll again. Just need to type it up! **_

_**Picks right up where the previous chapter closed. Once again, don't own any of it etc, except for my imagination out of control….. please remember its fantasy writing so it doesn't matter whether or not it would occur… just enjoy a light read… **_

…_.."So funny Castle." She replied. "Get me to the room." She ordered._

**Chapter 4 – The inevitable**

"Yes ma'am." Rick replied excitedly and drove the car to the allocated space outside their hotel room. He'd taken a room down the back of the hotel block where they had an alternative exit if they needed to use it. Once he killed the engine both of them lunged out of the car, Kate ahead of Rick. They rushed to the trunk to grab their bags and hurried to the door, both of them with the same intention on their minds. By the time they were at the door Castle had his arm hooked firmly about Kate's waist and was heavily kissing her mouth whilst her fingers blindly fumbled with the key and the keyhole. After some trying, focusing between kissing him, breathing and the key, she homed the key in the slot, twisted the key each way until she felt the lock give. Her fingers found and turned the door handle. The door Kate's body was pressed against by Castle suddenly opened inwards. She lost her balance but Castle held her steady not leaving her mouth for a second. He briefly lifted her off her feet with his arm about her and walked them into the room. Bags were discarded to the floor. He pushed the door shut. Kate locked the door and dropped the keys on the table. She was then pulling at his clothes, hanging on to him as he kept them moving across the room.

They stumbled over the edge of the bed, but he maintained his balance and prevented a clumsy fall. Seconds later, his hands were pulling off her shirt. He fumbled at her bra, until he felt it release and she was scrambling out of both items discarding them to the floor. He lifted her to the bed so her breasts were at the right height for him, his arms wrapping about her body feeling down her spine over her rib cage, her hips, undoing her jeans button. He moved up her chest over her scar, their scar, kissing it gently, to her collar bone, her neck until he was back at her mouth cradling her jaw listening to her cries of want. She lifted his knitted top over his head and was pushing it off his shoulders and he ended up tossing it somewhere. She stopped a moment , her body stilled, remaining where she was and looked into his eyes with large dilated eyes, her hands roaming his broad shoulders and large muscular arms. She held his hand to he chest as she had done the night before and stroked his head making him look to her eyes.

"What?" He asked excitedly, his body breathing rapidly, his hands over the swell of her breasts. He looked down himself wondering what was wrong.

"So beautiful." She whispered and returned to his mouth as he drew her attention back to him. She hungrily kissed him feeling her response was mirrored in him. He pushed her to the bed following her down there, lowering his frame between her legs. He could feel her body trembling beneath him in excitement he guessed. He felt her heart pounding rapidly, her lips biting and sucking his. The need for air paused them a moment their eyes locking for several seconds. She grinned. "My boots. Can you help me pull off my boots?"

"Absolutely!" He responded and jumped up off the bed. He gripped the heel of her left boot as she unzipped it. He pulled, her foot came loose and he threw it. "Better than last time I did this." He exclaimed boyishly recalling the tiger experience.

"Oh yeah! Heaps better!" She unzipped the right boot.

"This time you can play the tigress." He teased, his face already flushed with excitement.

"Shut up and pull Castle!" She responded holding up her right let for him. The boot was promptly pulled off and tossed somewhere hitting a wall with a dull thud as he kicked himself out of his boots then slipped himself off his jeans and boxers. Kate had unzipped her jeans. Castle grabbed the legs of them and roughly but playfully pulled them off Kate lifting her hips off the bed. She squealed playfully.

"Whoa, g-string Kate." He exclaimed excitedly throwing aside her jeans along her socks. He left the g-string on and fell back on the bed alongside her pausing a moment to look at her body in daylight. His palm rested on the side of her hip, and felt down her outer thigh and back up to her waist his eyes following the motion. She was covered in bruises from the fight she had yesterday, but they didn't seem to be bothering her too much as yet. Maybe later when her body was starting to stiffen she would be noticing the wounds. He figured she was accustomed to fighting and receiving wounds in training. "You ok?" He asked running his hand over a couple of bruises on her hips.

"Yeah. Don't stop." She ordered breathless, his mouth instantly returning to her. He played with the material of her panties, plain black cotton. It looked hot. Enough to conceal her groin and shaped to emphasize the natural contours of her body. His fingers wandered over her tummy over the top of her panties. Her abdominals were as strong, but still feminine, as he'd always imagined they would be. His eyes shifted with his hand to her breasts, his mouth moving to hers. They had slowed down. He wanted to take his time with her. Last night, each session had been urgent and frantic, but now he needed to really get to know her sexually. He groaned her name as he rose above her body urging her onto her back, feeling her fingers around his shaft. He kissed her hard pushing his tongue in her mouth around her tongue, moved to her throat, tasting her skin, inhaling her scent that had driven him crazy for so long. His fingertips softly felt from her chin to the scar between her breasts, his whole palm over her left breast. He knelt up beside her his eyes falling between her legs. He could easily see by the dampness of her panties how ready she was for him. He decided to tease her as she'd done it long enough to him. Remaining where he was, he let her have his cock. She moved until she had him in her mouth again and he closed his eyes letting her go. This time she was pushing him toward a climax wasn't toying with him at all. His body shuddered in response. She moved away and kissed her way up his stomach until she was kneeling before him returning to his mouth she hungrily kissed, bringing him back to excitable.

He pushed her back down on the bed urgently pulling off her black panties and took his face down between her long lender thighs, her skin pale white from the winter months. His fingers felt over her moistness, then his mouth was there, his finger sliding deep inside her, listening to her groans in response. She came fast and loudly. Unlike last night he, stayed against her and made her climax again, thrilled he could finally do what he had been fantasizing about for years.

After she came the third time he shifted back up to her mouth muffling her cries and pushed himself inside her. Her cries ceased, her body stilled as she felt him enter her. She moved her hips to accommodate him and relaxed her legs to take the weight of him on her body. He pushed himself in further moving so he could see her eyes that widened then closed. She moaned. She seductively said. "More Ricky." She grabbed his buttocks and cried out when he thrust in further. He withdrew until the tip of his penis was sitting outside her. He kissed the side of her face feeling her hands over his head, and he lost his balance falling clumsily onto her. She cackled with laughter, causing him to chuckle. "Sorry." He panted. "Dizzy." He kissed her neck whilst he was there then pushed himself off her.

Her eyes found his. "Fuck me Ricky! I want you inside me." She whispered and the instant he pushed back in she let out a high pitched noise playfully, closing her eyes, tilting her head back with a huge grin over her face. His head stayed beside hers as he continued to penetrate her, him concentrating on ignoring her noises so he didn't come too soon. She was wet, tight and hot. When she came again he couldn't stop and he came as she climaxed squeezing him tightly. He stayed there a moment stroking his hand over her head loving the sensation of being inside her. He felt her muscles still responding to him making him harder again. It felt unbelievable. "I love you." She whispered close to his ear, keeping him against her and stroking his hair.

"Me too Kate." He murmured. "So much." And he kissed her face moving back to her lips, his hips moving himself in and out of her again, still hard. "I wanted you so much." He breathed out then took in her scent. He could smell their sex scent now. He went to move off her but she held him. He stilled looking to her eyes thinking he was heavy on her.

"Don't move. I love you being there." She held his face kissed his mouth and moaned feeling him move inside her.

"I'm not too heavy?"

"I'm ok." She whispered. Loving the closeness of him to her body. She closed her eyes enjoying his tenderness towards her, his weight upon her. It was better than she had ever felt before. "Don't ever leave me Richard." She whispered. "Please stay." She held his head close to hers.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. Not now." He kissed her cheek and lifted himself off her to lie beside her, her hands finding his. He studied her face. She had the after sex glow in her cheeks. "You'll stay with me?" He asked.

"Always." Kate answered and swallowed. "I'm sorry I took so long to let you in." She added. "I wish I had been more brave."

"You got here, Kate. It was worth the wait." He whispered just thinking about how beautiful she looked, how content her expression was, how calm, dilated her eyes were. In fact, he didn't think he had ever seen her so relaxed and still in the four years he'd known her. The knot in her forehead was gone, her jaw relaxed. She played with him, felt his body and face totally focused on him.

"Do you feel it?" She asked in a whisper her eyes meeting his. She touched his lips that were swollen from kissing and very pink from his whiskers. She smiled timidly at his eyes.

"If its what I think it is, yes, I feel it too." He replied in a murmur, allowing himself to enjoy the sensations and emotions his body and mind were experiencing in this woman's presence. He thought he had been in love before but now he was questioning that. He'd never shared the chemistry he had with Beckett with another woman. Great sex yes, many times but it was different with Kate and they had hardly had time to get their rhythm established. The sex was totally awesome and better with each experience he share with her. "Is it good for you Kate?" He asked and immediately saw her smile grow and her cheeks flush.

"You're seriously asking that when you can hear and feel my body react to you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Point taken. And we will only get better with practice." He added grinning boyishly and went to her face for a kiss.

"So we're gonna hide out?" She asked.

"Yep. We'll go get some lunch, buy some clothes for you, as you don't have much to wear.

"Shoes." She added.

"I was thinking lingerie too."

"Yes. Agreed. " She murmured playing with his hair, checking out his long eyelashes. She knew she only had the underwear she had worn that day so, despite what he was thinking about, she was thinking in terms of necessities. She forgot about lingerie and focused on her new toy, her finger tracing the deep vertical scar on the left side of his forehead. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Boy stuff. Car accident with mates." He replied and touched the small one on her chin that dimpled with she was pissed. "That one?" He asked.

"Girl stuff." She replied. "Karate fight." She smiled her finger moving to another scar on his forehead.

"Ice hockey."

"Ouch." She replied. "Explains the behavior."

"Where is the tattoo Beckett?" He asked like a wise ass and she giggled in response recalling her white lie to him ages ago. "I don't have one. But you do.'" She teased and touched the tattoo on his right hip her finger gliding around the boundaries of it.

"Regretfully, I do." He looked to her hand that was over it. "I'm glad you don't have one."

"I always wanted to model and now I do, so I don't want one on me."

"You model?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah!" She replied her voice high, smiling.

"What sort?"

"Photographers. The Cleo spread for your novel?"

"Yeah." He recalled the article about her in that magazine. "That you hated so much." He saw her grin sheepishly and he chuckled.

"Well, since that I've had jobs for photographers. It seems my legs and me make for good photos." She was blushing again.

"No doubt. You're gorgeous. Why didn't you tell me?" He inquired seriously stroking a finger down her cheek.

"I thought you'd make fun of me."

"Do the boys know?"

"Kind of but they've been told not to tell you." She pursed her lips, looked to his eyes. "But you now know so I will show you them one day. "She said playing fingers with his. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She added.

"Well, I know now." He replied. "Do you do it much?"

"Occasionally, on weekends or when I'm off shift. I get copies of all of them. Some are really good." She walked her fingers over his chest admiring the size of him. "You are big." She whispered.

"Compared to you I am. You act big but you're small framed for your height. But you're strong."

"Not as strong as you." She whispered her fingers roaming his upper arm feeling the contours of his muscles still pumped from making love. She sat up and left the bed going to the bar fridge. Inside it was a couple of bottles of water one of which she took and cracked open. She swallowed a few mouthfuls then returned to Castle passing him the bottle. He drank most of it and placed the bottle on the bedside table. He reached for Kate who was still standing.

"Come here you gorgeous girl." He playfully ordered, saw her grin and took hold of her as she returned to the bed about her waist, bringing her as close as possible to his body. He wanted the hugs and affection from her badly. He'd held back from touching her for so long and now he'd had felt the sensations of her touch, and he'd tasted her in his mouth, he was addicted.

"Richard." She murmured close to his ear in affection enjoying the way his hands roamed her naked body. He groaned in approval when his palms found her buttocks the shape of them filling his hands.

"Do you know how much I adore your ass?" He inquired.

"I had a good idea." She replied. "You have a great ass Rick." She added thinking about the roundness of his buttocks and the day the dog had bit a hole in his jeans. She smiled thinking about how funny it was seeing him on top of the car with the ass of his jeans ripped out.

"Roller blading." He replied.

"Huh?" She asked, trying to hide a grin.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing Castle." She dismissed it. "We'll have to do it." Kate said. "I like roller blading, ice skating."

Castle decided not to question the cheeky expression she was trying desperately to hold in. "We'll do it, if you don't go back to work, we have the whole summer to play." Castle stated. "Could go to Europe for a vacation."

Kate pulled back looking to his eyes. "I will have to work at some stage to survive."

"No you won't. You never have to work another day of your life baby, if you're with me." He seriously replied and stroked the side of her head. "I'll take care of you." He added and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"Rick." She was objecting weakly to his comment, at the same time enjoying the way he smothered her with affection. Even though she knew he had the means to support her, she wasn't ready for such a big change in her life just yet.

"Shh…" He hushed her. "You gave me Nikki Heat. I can now share the success with you." Castle told her hoping she would relax and forget about the facts of life for awhile. He wanted her to check out of reality for a period of time to let her have some fun for once.

"We will go to Europe." He decided.

"Paris. Will you take me to Paris?"

"Oh yeah! Of course!" He squeezed her gently. "For lovers." He whispered and smothered her forehead in kisses, roaming to her eyelids, her cheeks until he found her lips. "To Italy." He continued. "So we can eat the best food." Another long delicate kiss over her gorgeous full lips. "To the Greek Islands so I can watch you sun bake in your birthday suit." He smiled looking to her eyes then returned to her mouth. "To Spain where we can ride the Andalusian horses and make love in a field of poppies." He continued seductively, playfully.

"Writer boy." She whispered. "Shut up and make love to me again."

"Absolutely!" He replied and returned to her mouth he passionately kissed. She responded tentatively at the start then grew more confident when she knew he really was going to take her again. This time he was slower, more focused and their reactions more intense.

They woke an hour or so later at closely the same time. They stayed in bed awhile, enjoying the warmth of the sun coming through the window and their own company. Neither said very little, although they faced each other, still sated and sleepy. Castle's fingers lovingly played with every inch of Kate's body. His eyes would follow the path his fingers took, teasing, drawing over and stroking her skin, Kate relaxing and letting him just be his self with her. Every so often, he would return to her face, cradle her jaw and feather his thumb over her lips and he would say in a whisper. "I wish I could kiss those lips. I just wish Kate would let me kiss her lips. Every day I saw you I would make that wish."

Each time he said it, Kate would smile feeling her cheeks burn, and she would take his thumb between her lips gently sucking it, her eyes seductively staring into his, hearing his groans. He would then move his hand back down her naked body, checking out every blemish, freckle and curve until he was back at her face. Neither wanted to get out of bed. Later in the day they were leaving for food and clothing, but not yet. Kate had absolutely no reason to leave the room currently. Everything she wanted was right in front of her.

She tried to forget she had been taken from the place all the negative things had happened, that she eventually would have to face her demons, would have to be responsible, prepare to return to reality, to her work, and her life back in the city. But not now. Not for awhile. This was time out for both of them.

Since Castle and her had been cuffed together, she hadn't seen anyone else at all. She had made a decision that very night that she was willing to cross the line and do something with Castle. She no longer wanted the interaction with anyone else and had kept that promise to herself, for them and had focused to be ready for it.

She gazed down her body to see Rick's palm run up the inside of her right thigh to her groin and back down. He loved to touch her, and perhaps she considered that her knowledge of his desire to touch her, to be able to love her was what kept her alive, what kept her grounded. He placed his hand over the scar between her breasts as though he knew what she was thinking about. She looked to his eyes her hand holding his. "Our scar." She whispered and immediately his eyes met hers.

"It is." He agreed sincerely. "Very much ours." And trailed his hand down her tummy and back over her hips.

"I would wait at my desk in the mornings for you to come through the lift doors. If you were late, the boys would start pestering me as to where you were. I would keep checking my cell phone, waiting for a text, holding back phoning you to see what was keeping you." She smiled, her eyes turning to his face her fingers feeling over his jaw she wanted to kiss so much. "Then when you turned up, the guys would pretend there was nothing going on and I would pretend I didn't care you were there." She bit her lip, smiling.

"I know." Castle whispered. "Your eyes always told me the truth, oh, and your lips." His hand returned to her jaw. "How is your jaw?" He asked recalling she had complained about it earlier, another impact from the fight he figured.

"It's okay. Its only painful if it's touched or I eat something a bit tough." She responded softly.

"Mmm… " He raised his eyebrows cheekily, Kate catching the subtext in his tone.

"Castle." She warned, her eyes turning down towards his semi-erect penis. He was always so ready to start something. Back at his face she saw his boyish features, reading very clearly what he wanted to do.

"Baby." He crooned, moving closer to her face, his hand cupping her left breast, toying with her nipple. She giggled, going to his mouth she kissed briefly then broke it looking down to his hand as it left her breast and journeyed over her rib cage to her hips, her thigh his hand flat against her skin as it smoothly passed towards her toes over her left outer thigh and back up. Upon its return to her hip he moved to her groin and slipped his hand between her legs. "Look at me." He whispered and immediately her eyes calmly shifted to his bright blue eyes. She knew then he wanted her and wasn't going to give in just by the brightness of them and the look within them. She stared at him, feeling his finger gently move between her lips, his expression become more intense when he felt how wet she was for him. His eye brows shifted, he licked his lips in want. She returned to his mouth, kissing his lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning as his hands returned to her being.

Even now, she surrendered to his advances, she wanted him, gave herself to him and he took her, making love to her as tenderly and intensely as he could, firstly satisfying her, receiving the affection and desire from her, and finally listening to her scream his name, clutch his body as she climaxed with him inside her.

Afterward, in an after sex drowsiness he was once again staring into her docile eyes wondering what she was thinking about, where her mind was. Her body was relaxed, her eyes sleepy, a hint of a contented smile on her face, the face he continually caressed with the rest of her body.

"I love you Katie." He whispered contented.

She covered his mouth with her fingers lightly over his lips hushing him, smiling lovingly her eyes glancing between his eyes and mouth. "I love you too, Ricky." She replied and moved towards him, pecked his cheek and then turned about so her back was to him, touching his body the entire length of her own.

Castle noticed she used Ricky. A sign she was in a good place, that she was ok. He wrapped his arms about her and snuggled into her head, breathing in her scent. "Nap time." He murmured.

"Mmm…" She agreed and dozed off thinking about nothing other than the way she felt embraced in his body, Castle's body, her boyfriend's body.

They could sleep awhile before hunting for food.

_**Ok. Let me know if I have satisfied your naughtier sides and that you would like me to continue with the story. I need to start typing, redrafting, cutting, pasting… etc, and the story I have been writing about Hank Moody moving in on Castle's territory is nagging me to write some on that too. Looks like I'm going to be burning the candle both ends.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and please remember it is fantasy writing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here it is and it's a long one. Once again, don't own any of the characters. Its all fictional, all make up and just done for the fun of it. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy my LONG chapters of Beckett and Castle all over each other… **

**Chapter 5**

Later in the day, they drove to a small shopping mall, which also had a supermarket. Castle led Kate by the hand inside the centre and told her to choose where she wanted to buy clothes. She zoned in on a lingerie store to begin with and led the way to that. She stopped at the entrance turning to him, and holding up a finger pointed towards his head, she sternly whispered. "No horsing around in here," already recognizing cheekiness in his eyes.

"C'mon Beckett! We've gotta have fun!" He replied. "All that stuff to wrap you in! I enjoy unwrapping my presents." He offered her.

"My God!" She answered still believing he was like a nine year old on sugar, and led him by the hand into the store. She made a straight line to the bras and started sliding along the various types until she found a bra she liked. Castle silently looked over the store keeping a low profile and behaving as she had requested. He checked Kate's body out for size then commenced his own search of things he'd like to see her in. He shadowed her, never really leaving her side partially to protect her but mostly because he just wanted her to be close. He noticed if they had too much space between them, Kate would simply say his name, verbally drawing him to her. That's when he realized she'd always done that but he'd never focused on why she had. He smiled now appreciating she had always been possessive of him. He also concluded that others had seen the behavior. How stupid he felt.

"Rick?" He heard sternly. Her tone snapped him out of his trail of thought and he looked at Kate. She was holding a bra up to her chest. Black and coffee in colour.

"Nice." He grinned and held up his choice. It was a cranberry and cream bra with matching panties. He saw her eyes and expression go from questionable to she likes it in a split second. She took it form his hand, checked it and the size.

"Its nice. How do you know my size?" He asked knotting her forehead briefly.

"I've been with you four years Kate. I know your size, I know how much your body alters in 28 days." He paused seeing her expression. "Did that sound creepy?"

"No. Kind of sweet that you know me like that." She murmured fully accepting that if he was with her nearly every day, he would recognise those physiological changes about her.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I'll take it."

"Good, then get use to me buying you clothes Babe." He kissed her lips.

"I will." She replied. "Specially after the red dress you bought me. Gorgeous."

"Oh yeah. Got you looked hot in that gown!"

She smiled and blushed then continued to search for underwear. She found plain panties and grabbed a few items. When she got to the counter he had a few more items in his hands. He placed them with hers and pulled out his wallet. She had out her card.

"No cards Kate. Cash." He stated so she put away her card and waited with Castle whilst the retail girl processed the purchases. Castle paid and grabbed the bag in one hand, Kate's hand in the other and took her into the mall. They found another clothes store where she could purchase casual tops and leggings, another for hair products and finally a shoe store for a few pairs of shoes. Once she was set up they found the supermarket to purchase few personal products for a few days. Finally they found a bag store and bought an overnight bag she would easily carry.

Lunch was eaten in a café where they could sit in a quiet place at the back of the café. Kate sat so she could see the entry as she was the one who would recognise her hunter. They ordered lunch and quietly ate as usual Kate passing Castle the food she normally wouldn't eat and he drank half her shake as usual.

"We just have sex now." Castle suddenly stated pinching one of her chips. Cheekily looking to her.  
She scorned him and drank a bit of her strawberry shake. "I agree. We've shared our food for ages now."

"Years." He confirm, sucking down a gravy chip.

"You buy me breakfast heaps, get me shakes and drink half of them." She said and he laughed.

"Well you like them but you struggle to drink them." He defended.

"True." She agreed. "I've just finally accepted that you love me and that I love you." She quietly admitted and took his hand over the table having eaten enough.

Agreed." He responded.

She watched as Castle finished off his meal with an enthusiastic appetite.

"You finished your chips?" he asked seeing she was obviously full already.

"Have them Castle." She pushed the plate towards him looking at his empty plate. "All the sex making you hungry Castle?"

"You could say my appetite has increased rather significantly today." He replied chewing on a chip he'd dipped in the dressing she had poured over her salad. "What shall we do now?"

"Should we stay low or wander about some more in here?"

"We blend. I'll keep the cap on." He promised, "Blend in and we should be right. You look different with your hair tied back and no make up."

"Different worse or better?"

"Do I have to answer that?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"Well you look younger, more girl next door, but really hot at the same time." He excitedly replied.

"Ok."

"Hey, why don't we go see a movie? There's a cinema here."

"Now?"

He glanced to the time. It was almost 3.30 pm. "Too late for matinee. Lets get out of here and go back to our room. Relax a bit." He replied. He stood grabbing the bags of shopping. As they had previously paid they just walked out and made their way back through the mall to their car. He told Kate to get in it immediately as she was exposed and she obediently got in a shut the door. Castle threw the bags in the back seat and climbed behind the wheel. "I think we'll be ok here Kate." He said looking to her worried eyes. He started the car and moved on out of the car park.

"Castle." She began, looking out the side window they drove along. The beach was on Castle's side.

He looked to her not having heard that tone in her voice before. It was serious, concerned and leading. He cleared his throat a bit nervous. "What's up?"

"If its safer for me to be alone, let me go, let me run alone." She said.

"No." He replied firmly, then thought about it a few seconds and asked. "How? Where would you go?"

"I would hide." She replied with confidence. "I've been trained to survive."

"New York City survival plan." He responded sarcastically, then sighed deciding that making fun of her right now wasn't the smartest idea he had today. "It probably doesn't matter what I say because you'll just take off in the night whilst I'm asleep, won't you."

Kate looked away from him and took a deep breath. "Probably and take whatever cash we have collectively on us." She honestly replied and looked back to his blue eyes seeing him glance from the road to her.

"Kate. Can we talk about this back at the motel?" He seriously asked, now worried he was going to lose her again picking up that she really was making plans to move on without him.

"We'll talk about it." She answered and took his hand that blindly reached out to hers. She heard him take a deep breath and moan.

"You're staying with me." He finally stated quite firmly. I have enough contacts to hide in many places. You don't. I have the resources to keep a roof over our heads and food in us. You will run out of money fast."

"Castle." She objected.

"Beckett." He replied using same tone as she did. "If." He started. "If you do disappear and you need more money I will transfer whatever you need via Western Union. Just walk into any place and pick it up." He squeezed her hand. "But you're not running. I will physically restrain you if I have to.'

Kate didn't' argue as she knew he could physically hold her if he had to and she was unable to escape him. She saw the hotel a block ahead.

"What name did you use for the motel?"

"You'll like this one." He grinned. "Guess." He encouraged.

"Jack Sparrow."

"No." He replied. "But that would have been ok. More in touch with my feminine side."

Kate giggled. "Go on." She squealed. "Mr Big!" She exclaimed.

"John Little." He confirmed.

"Mr Big." She giggled like crazy deliberately looking to his groin and scoffing.

"What?" He asked in horror. "You're kidding!" He glanced to his groin.

"Jerking your chain." She laughed. "Why Mr Big?"

"The Carrie coming out of me." He reminded her.

"I thought you said your mother watched it."

"She did!" He responded defensively. "I had to suffer through it. Until that episode about the vibrators." He said reminding himself of a bad memory.

"The hare and the tortoise." Kate advised him.

"That's the one. Forever changed our relationship. I couldn't look my mother in the face for days… so embarrassed." He said with a tone that told Kate he genuinely was mentally affected by the experience as well as his mother.

Kate giggled. "C'mon Castle. You mean to say your mother was embarrassed by that episode? Your mother?"

"Not Martha! Hell no!" He exclaimed. "I was. She was telling me all about them …. Like I didn't know?" He asked Kate is disbelief. "If I could have fallen through an opening in the floor I would have dived through it to escape that conversation …" He shuddered at the thought of it.

"You're being ridiculous Castle. Everyone uses vibrators nowadays." Kate advised him with a dead straight face.

Castle peered at her in horror and coughed out. "Rabbit or tortoise?" He was now inquisitive about her toys or her acceptance of them. "The tortoise representing standard vibrators for this line of interrogation."

"Castle!" She screeched.

"Well, you said everyone. So what is it?"

"Rick." She pursed her lips.

"Beckett, you have to own up on this one …. I will find out when I stay at your apartment." He threatened.

Kate giggled again. "You have to find them first."

"Them? Rabbits? A whole warren of them?" He asked pretending to be shocked.

"Castle!" She squawked as the car was driven into the hotel drive way.

"What's a group of tortoises called?" He drove in to the parking lot of the motel and slowed down half way along the car park.

"I don't know." She replied trying not to laugh. Stay here a minute." She told him which he did, with the car running. If anyone was following them, a car would soon appear or a person would be walking in shortly. They waited in silence Kate actually having turned about in her seat to get a better view.

"So, you have a collection?" He inquired after a minute or so of silence. Kate looked to him in silence, her eyes telling him to shut up, but she was trying her hardest not to let a grin escape, her lips pouting a little. Castle laughed. "Bottom drawer of the bedside table. Left side of the bed."

Kate tightened the muscles in her chin, trying not to react. "Figured out what a group of tortoises is called yet Castle?" She inquired her voice deep.

"Mmm. No. But based on what I know about you, and what I have learnt in the past couple of days…. A girl who puts a Harley between her thighs would not own a tortoise. I would therefore opt for the rabbit. Or should I say rabbits since you have already confessed you own a collection. Little pink ears?" He smugly said and pointed two fingers at her wriggling them.

Kate swatted him on the shoulder quite hard. He squawked. She ignored his noises and looked back to the rear of the car. "This is bad on many layers." She murmured causing him to laugh.

"Just tell me what they are." He demanded in a tone that made her laugh.

"You really need to know this, don't you." She stated, her tongue pushing into the right side of her mouth in amusement that she had him so frustrated, her eyes looking over his face confirming he was really wanting to know the answer. "Such a writer." She commented.

"Of course. But maybe you prefer the German ones, more expensive, technologically advanced. Provide more satisfaction." He teased. "Like the Harley."

"I'll show you good old fashioned satisfaction if you shut up Castle."

"Promises, promises." He muttered glancing to the time.

"I think we'll be ok. I really need to pee." She murmured. They had waited five minutes so Castle slowly drove forward, but he parked two spaces down from their room. He went to pass Kate the keys but held them out of her reach dangling them in the air.

"What is it? Rabbit or tortoise?" He inquired, a smart ass look on his face.

"Castle. I need to go to the bathroom." She jumped up in her seat trying to catch the keys.

"Simple question, Baby." He held back his arm, his other hand lightly against her chest holding her back.

"I need to pee." She threatened.

"I need to know." He laughed, seeing her face turn angry. She really did need to pee.

"Rabbit. I prefer the rabbit." She spluttered out. "With the rolling marbles." She added which did surprise him.

"Whoa! Too much information!" He replied and dropped the keys in her hand. He turned serious. "Go straight in and I will bring in the bags." He ordered and she obediently went ahead of him to the room in a rush to use the bathroom. Like a cop however, she carefully entered and checked out the room. By the time Castle walked in she was satisfied all was ok and was using the bathroom.

Castle put the groceries in the bar fridge and then the bathroom whilst Kate unpacked her clothes. She changed into leggings and a sweater and folded up the rest of the clothing into the bag they had bought in case they had to move out quickly.

With the television on Kate took a bottle of water and sat on the large sofa. She had a magazine to read so she started reading that. Castle checked out the TV channels and settled on a repeat of Two and a half men. He dropped the remote on the bed and turned his attention to Kate who broke a smile as soon as he was heading toward her. She dropped the magazine and reached her arms out to him. As soon as she had her arms around his neck he lifted her body to him then carried her to where he sat on the sofa, her body straddling his lap, facing him. He placed his hands on her hips as she played with his neck and head. "Have you heard from Ryan?" She asked.

"No. Alexis texted me. She's going to a pal's place and has our passports."

"Cool." She smiled looking over his face at every bit of him. She whispered. "You're so bloody handsome."

"Thank you." He replied, letting his hands feel her entire torso.

"I won't run away. I'm safer with you." She whispered loving the way his hands felt when they caressed her. She wanted more of him, him to touch her, she to feel him. "I won't leave you." At this moment she didn't want to be anywhere else than beside him. "I just want you." She reminded him.

"Kate." He murmured lovingly. "We just stay low for a few days. Stay with me. We have each other and we can do a bit here and rest up."

"Just this." She leaned into his body wanting his embrace that he gave her. "I just want this."

Castle held Kate firmly realizing for the first time since he'd known her that she was genuinely afraid of losing her life that signs of it during the day were not just passing phases. It had never entered her mind she could be like this, in his opinion, but now she was obviously apprehensive. He held her tightly feeling her body was relaxing. They were both tired. They had hardly slept the previous night and had been on the go since early. "You can have as much of this as you want Baby." He eventually replied. "You need it." He added well aware she had been through a lot without any physical affection or support. He felt her hands grip his body her own moving as close to him as she possibly could, her face pressing against the left side od his neck. To Castle, he knew she was letting down her guard, that the last of the wall was coming down. He also recognised that she was going to crash probably sooner rather than later. He just had to be there when she did let go of her emotions as she as to tightly wound.

She pulled back her hands cradling his jaw and she looked into his eyes inches from hers. He saw her eyes were teary, but let it go. He smiled softly stroking her head. She kissed his lips tenderly a moment then paused biting her bottom lip.

"Just let go Kate." He whispered, accepted another kiss but held her close their foreheads together. "I love you Katie. Always loved you" he murmured and she burst into tears sobbing not moving. ""Hey!" He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Shhhh… " He hushed. "Just have a cry Kate and let it out." He whispered holding her head close to him. She kissed him several times crying timidly, her hands remaining on his jaw. As he brought her closer she wrapped herself around his neck burying her face against him. She cried like a kid. Castle held her silently, not accustomed to Kate being distraught. He was used to women being emotional around him all the time but not this one. He remained still but continually caressed her with both his hands, making the decision that silence in this situation was a better move, mainly because he didn't know what had toppled her over the edge. He guessed it could be a number of reasons. The past few days was jammed with life changing events for Kate, not even considering the past 12 months of their lives. Richard didn't notice how long they sat there. She didn't say anything but the crying continued until she started to feel very heavy against him. She fell quiet and her body began to relax, her grip on his shoulders weakening.

"Kate?" He murmured and waited. "Katie? Are you awake?" He asked seconds later but there wasn't any response. "Great." He whispered to himself. He stroked her back. No reaction. He stayed there awhile staring at the TV certain she was completely asleep.

Sometime later he decided it was time to move. He placed his hands under Kate's buttocks and propped himself up a bit. He knew how to do this, but Kate had to be light enough for him to succeed. She was he guessed under 60 kgs in live weight. He took a deep breath and stood up. At the same time his arms hoisted her body up taking her weight momentarily off him so he could stand. He got there but his balance was compromised. He stilled to regain his balance and to prevent her waking up. She was hanging onto his body so she was partially supporting her own weight. Maybe she semi conscious and aware she had been picked up but she didn't stir.

"Oh Kate, my girl. What's got you so upset?" He asked and carried her to the bed, realizing at the same time she would be good for against the wall sex if ever the opportunity arose. He smiled to himself making the decision not to share that with her until such an opportunity did arise.

At the bed, he laid down upon it taking her with him and quietly let go of her body once she was lying on the bed. She didn't stir at all. He lifted her arm from about his neck feeling the dead weight of it and rested it where he thought she would be comfortable. To be sure she was not going to wake he waited with her for several moments silently staring at her soundly sleeping never realizing that day that it was the first time of many he would watch her sleep. He caressed the side of her face a few times and seeing she wasn't going to wake, he climbed off the bed and threw the blankets over her from the empty half of the bed. He quietly retuned to the couch taking his phone with him and unpacked the laptop figuring he had a few hours up his sleeve to write. He plugging it into a wall, started up his writer's program and commenced to write.

Almost a half hour later the cell phone came to life. It was Ryan. Castle picked up and quietly said hello checking whether Kate had been disturbed. All he saw was a mass of dark hair, poking out of dark red blankets.

"How's it going locked up with Beckett?" Ryan asked seriously thinking about the last time he saw her. She'd been strangely calm.

"She's ok. She fell asleep awhile ago." He replied standing up. He moved about the bed so he was able to see Kate who was still in a deep sleep.

"Can you keep her quiet for awhile longer?"

"I think so." 'He paused. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. "She's really afraid this time." He murmured taking himself to the door so he was away from her. "She knows you saved her life, that she made some poor choices."

"That she did." He agreed. "Castle?"

"Yes, Kevin?" He asked hearing Ryan's tone.

"She came to you last night didn't she?" He almost stated.

"Yes, she did. She was with me the night." He half smiled.'

"About time."

"Won't argue with that. She's gone through some changes in the past 24 hours. She cried herself to sleep before. She doesn't cry like that. A few tears occasionally but not like before."

"I nearly missed her." Ryan stated. "She was falling when I grabbed her wrist. The leather of her jacket saved her as I gripped it. Then the other dude was there. She was so close." He murmured into the phone. "First thing she said was your name. She was calling for you when I was looking for her."

"She's very aware Ryan. It's freaked her out a bit today. She's going to talk to Espo too."

"Cool. He's still pissed at me."

"He'll get over it. You did the right thing."

"I know."

"How was Alexis?"

"She's fine. She's staying here another day with friends. She will phone you later."

"Ok. Well, I'll keep this one calm and quiet till you tell me what to do."

"Alright. Bye."

"Seeya." Castle hung up and glanced to the time. It was almost 5.00 pm. He returned to his laptop to continue working for awhile, left the TV running at a low volume. He wrote for almost two hours without hardly pausing, totally inspired by the events of the last night. He was partially taking notes, partially writing, the words easily flowing out from his fingers.

The scream of his name startled Castle. He jumped nearly knocking his computer on the floor. His name again. He stood up facing the bed as Kate sat up eyes wide open panting heavily.

"Castle?" She cried out panic in her tone.

"Kate?" He stammered. "Are you awake?" He asked crawling over the bed towards her. Her eyes locked on his and she reached to him clutching him about his neck as he got to her.

"You ok?" He asked lying her back down and going down with her. He held her against him still not sure she was awake. She was shaking and when he looked to her eyes he could see she was not fully awake nor aware of her surrounding as yet. "Hey, Kate." He softly said stroking her face. "Wake up.' He ordered and waited She was breathing fast and her eyes were not focusing yet.

"Castle?" she said gripping him very tightly and suddenly her eyes looked into his focusing on him. Her breathing slowed. "Rick." She whispered. "You're here." She stated sounding surprised.

"Of Course I'm here. Are you awake?" He smiled softly.

"Yes." Kate drew herself closer to him holding him tightly for security. "My God!" She murmured.

What happened?" He asked stroking her several times feeling her calm down.

"I'm not sure. I just remember calling for you and then you were there and I'm awake." For several seconds Kate stared at the ceiling, then looked back to Castle's concerned eyes. "I was falling again." She told him. "Off the side of the building."

"That's really scared the shit out of you, hasn't it?" He sort of concluded and inquired. Her skin was perspiring her heart still pounding. He settled his arm over her hips watching as she wiped her face.

"Yep. This one scared me. I dream about being shot and you're always there, but this dream I'm falling and screaming your name."

"You screamed my name." He agreed. "Scared the crap out of me." He rubbed her thigh and hip.

"Sorry."

"Its ok. You alright now?" He asked and kissed her forehead reassuring her. She still looked tired even though she'd just had a healthy nap time.

"What's the time?"

"Just after 7.00 pm. We order in or do you want to eat out?"

"Order in. I don't want to be out there Rick."

"That's good with me Kate. Better than good."

She sat up hugging her knees, resting her chin on her left knee. She knotted her forehead and looked to him. "How did I end up being asleep in the bed?" She asked. "I remember being on your lap on the couch."

"You fell asleep on me so I lifted you to the bed." He replied.

"Mmm." She responded her eyes shifting over his body, observing him as he sat up on the bed then stood off it. The entire time her tummy was humming with content that he was there with her. These new sensations within her were simultaneously addictive and frightening. She wanted it never to stop but wanted to be alive, felt so alive, more so than in a long time. "I just existed." She told him quietly taking in his expression of slight confusion. "I don't want to die now, because I found you and I want to be with you."

"Kate?" He stopped her talking wondering what the hell was going on with her today. Whether it was him, the shave with death whatever she was acting very un-Beckett like. She studied his eyes silently questioning his tone. "Are you ok?" He asked going back to the bed and sitting in front of her.

"Its just the same thing. I don't want to die and now we have to hide because I didn't listen to you."

"It will pass Kate."

"He told me when I was hanging there that we both knew the person responsible for the whole thing." She paused. "Who on earth do I know that ordered my mother's death?"

"Obvious answers?" He asked.

"Try me.' She replied.

"This is just off the top of my head. Your father, one of your bosses, Gates, my father if he is in the CIA, a close friend of your mothers. Perhaps your mother tried to fake her own death and it went horribly wrong." He sighed. "None of them have the money or the resources however. Kate this could do your head in Honey. It could be me." He joked. "Though I don't have the resources either."

"My father." She stated thinking things through,

"Don't go there Kate."

"Doesn't make sense but he was in law as well."

"Kate." He touched the side of her head his hand resting at the back of her head his fingers knotting in her hair. "Stop!" He ordered.

"It could be you.' She murmured seriously looking at him.

"But its not!" He was losing patience. "I don't do that."

"I'm sorry." She whispered and moved away from his hand. They fell silent, Castle smarting over her suggestion he could be the person wanting her dead even though he had been the one to suggest it. He silently shifted letting her kneel on the bed towards him and reached to his body hugging him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Castle.' She repeated not wanting there to be an air between them. "I know it wasn't you."

"I was married, or maybe just between them." He told her feeling he had to explain. "I had Alexis to take care of." He rested his forehead against Kate's a moment then kissed her in response to her physical push to kiss.

"I'm sorry Rick." She whispered. "I wish I could go for a run or do something to clear my head."

"Go for a run. You have the clothes to go, but just stay low." He touched her face. "Just be careful."

"Come with me?" She asked playing with his fingers truly wanting him to join her.

"I won't keep up with you Kate. I'm not fit enough to match you. You run too fast for me."

"I'll slow down." She offered.

"You go. Take your phone and if you're longer than say a half hour I will be searching for you."

Kate stood off the bed. She was already in leggings so she just reached for her new runners and slipped into them. She found Castle's cap she put her hair into and pocketed her phone. She finally checked the time. "Ok." She started. "Its 7.15 pm, I will be back in this room by 7.50. If I'm not back search for me nearby any supermarkets where there are plenty of people."

"Ok. Be careful." He kissed her mouth and watched her leave. It was still daylight outside. She ran at such a high speed she would be hard to follow. It certainly wasn't jogging they did whenever Kate, Espo and Ryan went for a run. It was more a race to finish the course first.

He watched her warm up jog across the car park and she turned right and disappeared. He felt the need to check his wallet to ensure he still had the cash, that she was coming back.

Kate turned to the main street along the coast heading south and broke into a sprint along the sidewalk. Her long legs provided her with the ability to run rapidly with long strides. Her mind blanked out and concentrated solely on running, jumping any hurdles, holes or curbs. She had the ability to regulate her breathing quite efficiently and soon found her rhythm. Castle was right. He would have held her back. Her senses were alive aware of pedestrians shadows, cars and couple of joggers that attempted to keep pace with her. Because she was in strange place she kept to the main roads.

At the hotel Castle was occupied reviewing his work from earlier on in the day. He quickly lost track of the time as he dived into his fictional characters' lives. They were at cross roads similar to where he currently found himself. However, it was far easier to control his characters than his realistic situation. He was so into his work he hardly noticed the time pass until he heard the knock on the door and Kate say, "It's me."

He stood and went to the door he opened. She was grinning, panting and covered in sweat. She ducked under his arm into the room and he shut the door. She checked the time. It was 7.47 pm. "I made it." She stated.

"Good run." He inquired, finding something very sexy about her being so sweaty. She pulled off the cap exposing her damp dark curls.

"The sea air is so fresh compared to New York."

She told him, taking a drink of water from her bottle. She kicked off the runners. "Clean air."

"Wait till we get to the beach house." He replied.

"Looking forward to that." She said. "Taking a shower." She drew the curtains to the window.

"Ok." He replied watching her undress by the bed.

"Great runners by the way Rick!" She commented. He had insisted they buy the ones he had picked for her. He'd read about them online. Great reviews. "They are as good as you said."

"I told you huh?" He replied laughing.

"Yep. Wanna join me Castle?" She asked seductively walking naked to the bathroom her eyes gazing at him from over her shoulder. He swallowed, still not believing she was his.

"Of course I do." He spluttered out and pulled at his clothes to get them off. He followed her to the bathroom. The shower was running the hot water just coming in. She looked to his naked body liking was she saw of him. She smiled, stepped under the running water and reached for his hand pulling him in towards her, hardly able to resist him.

When it came to women, Richard wasn't shy by any means once he knew he had the green light to go. He stepped in and pulled her body up against his letting her feel how much he wanted her. She didn't pull back but pushed her hips against his making him chuckle. "So we have a naughty girl." He remarked sweeping her wet hair back over her head.

"I'm very naughty Ricky." She replied wrapping her arms loosely about his body her palms flat against his back.

"No doubt." He kissed her mouth instantly feeling her response was all green lights. It was that signal that caused him to decide to tease her for awhile, to make her entice him along. Experience had taught him to back off a little and let the women chase him a bit. Kept them interested. She urged him under the water rubbing her hands through his hair then found shampoo and washed his hair. He enjoyed watching as she needed to reach up exposing her breasts to him all the time. He felt them, his fingers learning the contours of the body he'd watched and longed for so damn long. Kate washed her own hair then left conditioner in it whilst Castle's hands constantly roamed her body. She picked up the liquid soap and the sponge they had bought and commenced to wash every inch of his body. She started at his face, clearly exploring him and learning about him. As she sponged over his chest she looked up meeting his gaze and smiled to his smile.

"Having fun?" He asked not touching her at all.

"I am. Do you like it?"

"Of course. You're touching me. I have your undivided attention and no cock blocks."

Kate chuckled. "You talking about Ryan and Esposito?"

"Who else?" He asked.

"Mmm well they're not here. Just us. Time for us." She told him lovingly washing his entire chest and stomach, her eyes going between his body and eyes. "So strong." She whispered almost to herself. She worked her way around to his back and sponged him. She hugged him from behind wrapping her arms about his torso, his hands covering hers. She kissed and sucked his back hearing his moan. It sounded strange. It wasn't passionate, it was as though his mind was finally accepting she was really there with him.

"Its real." She said to herself and to Rick.

"Hard to believe." He replied, feeling her continue to wash him. She came back to the front of him peering down at his erection, back to his childish expression.

"Sorry." He offered.

"I'm not. I did that?" She queried with a coy smile and dropped to her knees before him. She kept her eyes on his for several moments. "He needs to be washed too." She remarked in her damn bedroom voice.

"Kate." He warned when he saw her lift the sponge to him, to his groin. She washed him and carefully examined very part of his genitals her eyes wide and excited, Castle closed his eyes to concentrate on not coming too early. He gasped when he felt her tongue licked the tip of his penis. Her fingers surrounded him and she released a pleasurable moan. Her mouth took him inside and he gasped surprised but held still also enjoying it.

Kate continued the exploration of his genitals using her mouth, monitoring his responses. She stayed there awhile until she decided to move on down his legs. She'd teased him enough to know he would take her as soon as she pushed him a little more. She finished him off then stood up before him placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened to hers and she passed him the sponge and bottle of soap.

"Your turn." She offered. "I'm all yours." She added. "Forever."

"Katie." He whispered and kissed her mouth, taking the sponge. With it covered in soap he commenced to wash her body that she did truly submit to him. She moved wherever he put her without hesitation. She trusted him entirely. Out of the shower they dried their bodies quickly then Castle grabbed her about the waist and lifted her against him. He carried her to the bed he laid her upon, following her there. He moved directly between her legs pushing his face in her and stayed there until she was crying his name as she climaxed. He took her after then the want in him stronger than he'd ever experienced.

_**Let me know how I'm going …. I have the next short chapter almost ready to post. If you want more, please review… **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok folks, you're asking for more so your requests are answered and here is more. The next chapter will be up directly after this. Thank you for the reviews, comments and your private messages and I encourage you to continue as it spurs me along and gives me ideas. This story is longer than I firstly anticipated, as I had to really think a few things through and I'm working my way up to dealing with the fact the characters are on the run, just needed to get the relationship stuff over and done with because everyone is enjoying that part as well …. **_

_**Remember, its fiction, what my imagination only is producing and the usual disclaimer that I own nothing…. **_

**Chapter 6**

They decided to go out for dinner somewhere in the area both needing to be out of the hotel for a change of scenery. They found a bar that also served meals in a restaurant area within a short distance of their hotel. The food was standard bar type meals with big servings, which they were both happy about as their appetites were huge.

At a table situated in a nice secluded corner, Kate held Rick's hand over the table, finding it was simultaneously a comforting and strange thing to do. Even thought she was extremely accustomed to being in Rick's company most of the time, the fact that the physical barrier no longer existed between them was unnerving her a little. She knew his face, his habits, the little annoying things he could do, but today she was looking at him differently, enjoying the feelings within her body.

"It was worth the wait baby." He suddenly declared and grinned to her watching a smile spread over her face. He was recalling how great the sex was even though they were still finding their own rhythm with each other.

"Us or the sex." She inquired.

"Both." He replied honestly and squeezed her hand.

"I agree." She replied "Sex improves each time as well and there's that chemistry between us.' She whispered over the table.

"Everyone kept telling us to be together." Castle said suggesting they should have tried it earlier. He looked to his phone as message appeared. '_Dad, I have your passports, can I meet you somewhere tomorrow?_'' He read aloud and stopped reading when he saw the next sentence that he silently read. '_I hear you are with Beckett again. Not happy Dad._' He dropped Kate's hand and tapped out his response without reading it to Kate. '_Let me know when you leave NYC and we will meet you on the hwy.'_" He hit send and looked to Kate a little worried. His phone beeped back a text he looked at. She had written. '_We?_'' He texted back. '_Yes, We. Drop it_.' But she sent back. '_When's it gonna end Dad_?'

He pondered his answer for a few seconds reminding himself that the heart wants what the heart wants, to follow that. He laid his phone face down on the table. He looked to Kate and swallowed nervously taking her hand in his again, his thumb stroking her skin. "Can I ask you something very important Kate?"

"I guess so." She simply replied with no undertones glancing from their hands to his eyes. She wanted more of that caress he was so good at.

He fidgeted a little, rubbing his fingers over the whiskers on his chin with his free hand. He took a breath. "You told me shortly after we met that you're the one and done type of girl." He reminded her remembering the moment in time quite clearly some four years earlier.

She blushed. "Yes I did and I guess I still am." She smiled.

"Understand. Always been clear to me that's what you want. So, this is it. We're in this together for the long haul here?" He paused searching her face for any sudden reactions but she was staying neutral, taking it all in what he was saying. He glanced back to his phone then returned to Kate's eyes taking in another breath to continue. "I mean, exclusive, sometime down the track move in together. I guess get married, maybe kids some day." He stopped, swallowing nervously, partially because he was afraid of committing himself for the third time and having it fail, but worse still that she would not be on the same page as him, or that they would fail.

Kate sat up straight and took a big gulp of air that made him even more nervous. She recovered fast, smiled shyly looking between their held hands and his eyes. The lip got bitten for several long seconds as her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips and back again, before she squeezed his hand. "Is yes enough for now? I won't be with anyone else. I haven't been for a long time." She replied. "Why?" She knotted her forehead, thinking it was a big offer for so early in the relationship. Clearly, he was relieved to hear her response, on so many levels. His shoulders dropped, he blew air out of his lungs and a grin, a cautious one, rapidly spread over his face.

"Because I come to this relationship with two failed marriages and a daughter. I know she's grown up, but she's still a big part of me and my life." He stated.

"I understand that." Kate replied.

"And you must fear the fact I've been married twice …." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm still good friends with both of them."

"That could be an issue. You know how jealous I get." She half joked, but knew she wouldn't tolerate the ex's dropping by as they liked to.

"Don't get jealous about them." Castle laughed, a little nervously but he knew in his heart they weren't a threat. "Not even in the same ball park as you." He told her very honestly. "Had I known you before, there would be no ex's, just you as my wife."

"That's kind of sweet." Kate responded keeping her eyes on his face.

He heard his phone beep again and fidgeted in his seat. "I need to tell Alexis the truth." He explained to Kate. "I tell her the truth. I tell you the truth."

"Ok. I take it, she's texting you questions. What you going to tell her?" She inquired leaning forward. "Because, I'm part of this now as well and we need to be on the same page. We have to do it right for all of us."

"Agreed. The truth. That I'm with you till the day I die." He quietly and honestly replied.

"Then it's the truth." She said calmly.

Castle stared at Kate a moment before he returned to his phone. Aloud he said. '_I would rather tell you this face to face but its final Alexis. Kate and I are together_.' He hit send.

"Is she mad?" Kate asked.

"She's not mad. She simply worries about me." Castle replied. "Remember, she brought me up." He grinned boyishly.

"That's no surprise." She replied with a straight face, trying not to break her poker face. She heard his phone beep. He read it, his facial expression holding neutral.

Castle saw his daughter's message. He read it aloud. "Ok. So things are good? Are you happy? And I reply. Yes and YES." He grinned again, switched off his phone and slipped it in his pocket, his concentration returning to Kate.

"You have a family already." She stated seriously.

"So do you. Your Dad."

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's never there."

"I am. Mother loves you. She'll be over the moon about us."

They were interrupted by the arrival of their herb bread order. Their meals arrived shortly after. They had both ordered steaks feeling the need for protein. As usual, they swapped the food they didn't like without speaking then started to eat. Castle ate like he hadn't seen food for days but Kate picked going between the salad and the meat. By the time he'd finished his dinner, she was done and silently lifted the plate to him.

"You sure?" He took it questioning her decision

"I'm full." She stated.

"I don't want you hungry in two hours." He commented noting she's only eaten just over half of her dinner.

"I wont be. You need it. You've been working hard today." She teased. "Getting exercised."

He snickered at her comment. "Yeah, I hope it keeps up." He hinted.

She silently raised an eyebrow. "What you got planned for tonight? She inquired and saw a wicked smile come over his face that caused her to blush.

"Yes." He said. "Think about it." And he started eating what was left of her steak.

"Shall we hit the bar after this?"

"We could. I saw they have karaoke. Interested?"

"We're meant to be lying low, not advertising we're here." She sat back trying to work out where the hell he was fitting all the food he had eaten today. It was amusing watching him eat with such hunger.

"Mmm." He agreed chewing on a mouthful.

She looked to his eyes just longing to be with him alone, without the food. "Go back to the hotel?"

"We can. You ok?" He asked noticing her strange expression.

"I just want you to hold me." She replied and he looked at her oddly. She smiled and replied. "Yeah. The wall came crashing down."

"It sure did." He remarked and pushed back the plate. He'd had enough. "Let's go." He left money on the table and stood. As they walked out, he took her hand and pulled her behind his body protecting her in case anyone had found them. She understood his maneuver and stayed close behind him. He opened the car door for her then stepped to the driver's side. Once inside he looked to her face with a cheeky smile, leaning toward her.

"You're gorgeous." He murmured to her eyes and reached out to the side of her neck, to draw her to him. He gave her a kiss, let her go then turned to the car's ignition he started.

"Thank you." She replied and sat in silence the whole trip back to the hotel processing his statement, her tummy humming full of fluttering butterflies, her heart singing.

Once they returned to the hotel room, Kate changed into the nightie she had bought and fell on the bed to watch TV. Castle joined her, dressed only in his boxers and a t-shirt. He passed her a beer.

"Cheers. " They clinked glasses. Kate sat up on the bed tucking her legs up to her body.

"Nearly 24 hours." She whispered checking the time.

"Good 24 hours." He responded and sat along side her, studying her face her expression. She was relaxed.

"Great 24 hours that I nearly didn't have."

"Yes." He moved to the head of the bed and leaned against it stretching his legs out and stuffing pillows against his back for comfort. Kate followed him laying her legs over his thighs and moved into the side of him so his arm was wrapped around her. "Watch this?" He asked pointing at the flatscreen. It was a comedy show.

"It will do."

"Game of Thrones is on later." Castle stated and grabbed his laptop. He placed it on her thighs and woke it up.

Both of them started to read the manuscript he was working on, Kate keeping silent, watching how he reviewed his work. He had special software for the job and was placing small notes at particular points. It was weird watching the author she had been crazy about since a teenager do his job, with one arm around her. There was an age gap between them that they had never really discussed. Castle also didn't know how much she loved his books. He knew she had read them all but not how many times or that she pre-ordered his books. She sat there for a long time staring contently at the computer screen, enjoying the feel of her body resting against his, with his arm securely about her. She felt safer than she had in years and wasn't pining to be anywhere else. She quietly played with print on his t-shirt, her fingers tracing the outline of the green lantern emblem or read with him, sometimes wishing she could tell him a better way of writing certain police sentences. But she didn't care, because he was Richard Castle and by the time the manuscript was in its last draft, he would have it right. She trusted his ability.

"Castle?" She broke the silence, with her quiet tone.

"Mmm?" He quietly replied and hit save on his laptop but continued to read on.

"I used to stand in line with my mum to get your autograph in your earliest books." She confessed biting her lip, for a moment allowing herself to remember the times she'd stood in line waiting with her mother.

Castle stopped working completely, hearing what she had said and processed it on so many levels of what it primarily meant to her and secondly to himself. He took a deep breath. "That's is very sweet." He replied with an undertone of maturity, understanding what she was sub-texting him. He squeezed her body a little "Did I speak to you?" He asked, trying to recall her face amongst a sea of them over the years. Not possible but he tried.

"A little."

"Just you and your mum?"

"Mmm. My mum used to read your books as well, so it was common ground for us, me being a teenager and a painful one at times. So she had that conversation to fall back on if things were rough."

"Mmmm" He listened, but was not able to recall ever seeing them together.

"I'll show you something one day." She told him.

"Haven't you shown me enough over the past day?" He queried cheekily any maturity gone just as fast as it had appeared. He laughed when she dug him in the ribs. "Tell me what you have." He urged and saw her smirk shyly. "What is it?" He asked.

She blushed, glancing to his eyes and gently pushed his face away that was trying to pry it out of her. "No."

"C'mon, you started .. you have to tell me babe." He cutely urged.

Kate took a breath. "I have a photograph of you and I when I was 18 years old." She admitted, her hand feeling down his body and coming to rest at his lap.

For several seconds Rick thought about what Kate had just told him. After all the time between them, she had just informed of that. "You have a photo of us?" He queried in disbelief. "And you didn't think to tell me earlier? With all the photos we take of each other?"

"Mmm." She hummed looking up to his eyes. Castle glanced to her recognising she was coming out of her shell to tell him this. As a result of her hesitation, he wasn't' sure whether to continue at the risk of her withdrawing into herself again.

"I let you take a photo of us?" He queried lightly, deciding to put it back to himself.

"Mmmm. You look cute in it." She offered in a murmured tone her hand lifting to his jaw she stroked smiling.

"I bet you look cuter." He replied smiling. "Will you show me it?"

"Mmm when we go home. Along with the rabbit collection." She smirked, her hand fisting playfully on his shirt.

"Oh!" He exclaimed with worry. "I hope they're not stored in the same place. That's totally wrong!" He said seriously.

"What? No! Castle!" She let out a sound of disgust and smacked him on the shoulder as he laughed.

"Well… you brought up the rabbits again."

"Actually … " She stated deciding to ignore his last comment. She grinned shyly biting her lip.

"What?" He pushed.

"I have a scan of it in my iPhone I can show you."

"You do, do you?" He sighed. "And you've never thought to tell me about it?" He teased.

"Yes!" Her tone high. "Sometimes! Never! I was going to tell you hundreds of times but I thought you would make fun of me."

"I would not have made fun of you." He replied quietly laughing in amusement. "Where is the photo?"

She smiled shyly biting her nail of her left hand. "I can't." She murmured embarrassed.

"C'mon Kate. Its in your phone isn't it." He asked catching on to what she was thinking just by her expression. "C'mon Beckett. Own up."

"Alright already!" She giggled and reached for her phone which was near his feet. She turned it on.

"Be quick as we don't want anyone to find you." He reminded her.

"Will keep it off the network." She replied waiting as it turned on.

"Do you have a happy shots of your rabbits?" He asked innocently whilst they waiting. She hit him again. He laughed. She searched her iPhoto's for the image she was looking for then held it out to Rick who peered at the picture. He was about 24 years old and she was typically an18 year old girl. Tall skinny, grinning. He had his arm over her shoulder a huge grin on his face. Not as big as Kate's smile however. She was so pleased, as kids were when they met famous people.

"God you were cute!" He stated excitedly.

"So were you." Kate replied softly.

"I'm a lot thinner." He stated.

"A lot younger too maybe…" She stopped. "Little did we know my mum knew her future son in law." She stated calmly, an undertone in her voice he understood but would never be able to describe in words. Castle looked to Kate also understanding it gave Kate a sense of satisfaction that her mother had met him before she had died.

"Comforting." He commented.

"Very." She replied. "I miss her." She said then added. "But she took this photo of us. Our first photo together." She grinned to him feeling him squeeze her.

"First of 1000's." He replied. He knew Kate loved to take photographs with her iPhone. In fact they it was a common hobby they shared, to hold the phone out, take a picture of themselves then swap with the other. Castle also had many snaps and videos of Kate at various places he had collected over the years.

"She would have approved until she got to know the real you." Kate teased.

"Your Dad likes me." He studied the photo a few further seconds then passed it back to her. "But he never let up about this event. Can you send it to me?"

"Sure" She instantly sent it to his iPhone through the application they used, then turned her cell phone off to prevent anyone tracking it. Castle played with his phone awhile longer then plugged it into his lap top. Next thing the photo was part of his desktop appearance. He pointed it out to Kate. In response to that, she kissed his mouth, understanding he really did love her. She broke the kiss, touched his lips with her fingertips, her eyes looking at his lips. She bit hers and looked to his eyes.

She whispered. "The words to songs are making sense."

"Oh yeah!" He agreed.

_**Ok, the next chapter will be up soon and starts moving on with the fact they are on the run. Once again, to keep me inspired, please let me know if I'm maintaining your interest …..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok you crazy readers, as promised here is the next chapter, up as quick as I said I would do it. **_

_**About half way through this chapter it starts to focus on the fact they are on the run. Hope you enjoy and please, remember its not real, its just fiction. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it… **_

**Chapter 7**

It was raining heavily outside when castle woke early the following morning with a strong urge to urinate. He pried his arm loose of Kate's hold without disturbing her and made his way to the bathroom gently closing the door behind him so as not to wake his partner. He listened to the rain absolutely pissing down and knew it was in for the day. That meant they were going to be held up in the motel room. When he returned to the bed he saw Kate hadn't moved a muscle and as it was so early he decided to let her sleep as long as she needed to. They had slept soundly and she hadn't been woken by dreams as she had the previous now as far as he was aware. He slipped into the bed behind Kate and snuggled as close to her back as he could, his arm resting about her waist. She stretched a little and moaned in content. Castle smiled recognizing the tone and gave her a soft squeeze.

"Castle." She whispered.

"Go back to sleep babe." He whispered and closed his eyes to do just that. She smelt good, warm and he sensed she was relaxed. He was happy.

Kate's eyes opened. Her stomach grumbled with hunger quite loudly waking her. She looked about the room as the side of it she saw positioned on her side - a wardrobe door and the way to the bathroom.

"You hungry?" She heard Castle ask sleepily and felt his hand feel over her ribs to her stomach. "Mmmm. Empty." He murmured his palm flat against her skin over her belly button.

She giggled. "Castle!" Her hands took hold of his arm as he pulled her closer to his body embracing her. She stilled noticing a sensation, a response deep inside her she'd never felt before the other day. It was appealing and addictive. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes wishing this feeling would stay with her forever. "Can we stay in bed today?" She asked sweetly.

"We almost have." Castle replied. "You have slept almost 13 hours straight." He stated and immediately felt her trying to find his wrist so she could see the time. He lifted it for her, nibbling at her neck.

"Its like 11.45!" She exclaimed in shock with a tone that almost sounded like a secret.

"So what? You needed the sleep Kate! You slept like a log the whole time." He rubbed her upper arm and playfully bit at her shoulder, not at all worried about the time. He started to glide his hand down towards her groin.

"I don't remember the last time I slept that long. Not even after I got shot." She was ignoring his wandering hand, still focused on the time of day.

"All that coming is blowing the fire out of you." He laughed, his mouth kissing down her shoulder.

"Castle!" She scorned, both at his comment and where his finger moved to.

"Sorry, but I'm right." He confidently stated bringing his hand over her hip, back up her waist then ran it down over her buttock and down the back of her thigh.

Kate grinned sheepishly trying not to give herself away but he saw it and laughed. She turned about so she was facing him, the grin still there. His hand had paused whilst she moved, but then it was back on her backside, his kisses now continuing on her neck.

"You're always going to mess with my head aren't you?!" She said, pulling back so her eyes on his then on his mouth and back to his eyes. She touched his jaw with her fingers.

"Its not gonna work Kate." He replied soberly to her sub-text.

"What?" She inquired.

"The eye to mouth business you have going there." He did the same thing back to her and she bust into laughter making him chuckle more. "My deep fried twinkie." He added.

"Oh!" She sobered. " A deep fried twinkie?" Her voice went high.

Castle swallowed. 'You! You are exactly that. Too much of a good thing is bad for me but you're delicious." He grinned boyishly and decided to just drive her crazy. He pushed her to her back and moved over her body kissing her mouth like crazy.

"Castle." She pushed against him and he paused. "I need to see the bathroom before we get seriously into this." She told him and kissed him again. He rolled off and instantly felt his erect penis, checking her bare ass out as she hurried to the bathroom.

"Hurry Beckett!" He called.

"Are you always this horny?" She called back from the bathroom.

Castle laughed to himself looking down upon his very keen and primed anatomy. "Is that a trick question? I get the feeling it is." He replied.

"No!" She squawked back.

"You sure? However, I think it might be the new toy for Christmas syndrome." He replied. "I spent so long staring at the gift under the tree that was beautifully wrapped, I wasn't allowed to touch it, then boom its Christmas morning." He replied very animated in voice and body.

Kate appeared poking her head around the corner with an expression of disbelief. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course I am." He sat up leaning on the back board as she climbed over his legs straddling his thighs facing him.

"I'm like a present to you?"

He smiled his hands on her waist feeling every bit of her torso, his eyes wandering every part of her. "Of course you are. Santa came early because Ricky's been a good boy." He grinned and brought her closer taking her right breast in his mouth. She moved up lifting her hips and pushed him into her watching him play with her.

"Will this go in your books?" She suddenly asked pausing her motion. Castle stopped looking at her face. "Not a chance! This is between you and I. I write fiction."

"Pulp fiction." She teased.

"Pulp fiction my ass." He replied and pulled her back to his mouth, then paused. "But all this might be inspiration." He added, grabbed her body and put her back to the mattress, ignoring her squeals of surprise, so he could properly get started on her.

"I feel like I'm being watched." Kate stated so only he could hear, holding Rick's hand very tightly. They walked through the mall on the way to a café to buy lunch. She was wearing summer clothes bought the previous day so she blended, had her hair tied right back and wore sunglasses. The mall was quite busy.

"We're ok." Caste replied, but he pulled her closer to him and walked a little faster because he knew she had a radar like a sniffer dog. He lead her by the hand to a bench seat and indicated to her to sit down with him beside her, where they had a good but safe view of their environment. "Take a look around Kate." He offered seriously understanding she had the instincts to feel this way and to trust them.

"Castle." She whined. "I'm just saying, I feel like someone is watching us." She said quietly. She kept hold of his hand, pretended she was engaged in conversation with him. "Kiss me." She ordered with a cute tone, and saw his expression of surprise. "What?"

"Sorry. Still getting accustomed to the fact I can." He replied with a smile and kissed her on the mouth. They smiled to each other after. then saw her eyes lock on to something over his left shoulder.

Kate's eyebrows knotted in confusion, as she looked from a tall large framed older man in a suit to Castle. Her lips parted as she went to say something but it sounded too crazy so she kissed him again, trying to come up with an answer as to what was going on. They broke and her eyes returned to the older man who was walking away, his back to them. Even the walk was familiar, along with the shape of his shoulders. She swallowed. It wasn't possible.

"What?" He asked and turned about to where she was looking. He saw nothing other than a sea of people.

"Its nothing." She replied, her mind suddenly remembering the telephone message she had received a few months ago after the lynchpin case with his ex-CIA girlfriend. She shuddered at the thought of her, but tried to forget her, as she was dead and out of their lives again. The note. She had placed it in her pocket and forgotten about it at the time. The note was probably still in the pocket. It was hard to even recall what had been handwritten on it.

"What?" He asked again, feeling her tremble.

"Nothing Rick. Just watching." She touched his face with her fingertips. "Lets go eat. There is no one." Holding his hand she stood and pulled him up so they could continue on to their lunch date. This time they sat in a cafe, closer to the entry. They ate with big appetites, Kate keeping an eye on the entry. She wasn't even engaging in conversation with Rick today as she was too focused on looking for the person who was following them. And damn it if the same man didn't pass in front of the café at a regular walk. She peered at him but he was shrouded by other shoppers. She did get enough of a look to cause her stomach to somersault as she glanced to Rick who was eating like a Labrador none the wiser of what was occurring around him.

"When will we get the passports?" she asked, thinking they would be best to drive over the border into Canada.

"Alexis is coming tomorrow now so we will meet her and move on from here."

"Good." She replied. "Two nights is enough."

"I agree. Its fun making love to you but the hotel room is boring."

"I agree totally." She replied and continued to eat, continued to watch out.

As soon as they had finished eating, Kate was up and walking out the door of the café, with Castle's hand firmly within her grasp. He followed, knowing very well it wasn't the time to ask questions of Kate, but to just let her manage the moment. She was searching for someone. It wasn't obvious as she pretended she was shopping with him, but he knew she had locked on to a subject and was now intending to find that person again. For almost a half hour he observed Kate's actions, noticing she didn't pick up any signals all the time she was hunting. In the end, she stopped outside a postal office where they were out of the way from other shoppers and turned to him, facing him full on. She kissed his mouth.

"I can't find him." She admitted. "Maybe I was letting my imagination interfere too much." She stated, her eyes constantly searching the shoppers throughout the mall.

He rubbed her arms comforting her. "Maybe, maybe not. Lets get you back to the hotel. We'll order in tonight." He replied feeling uneasy because she looked like she was still stirred up about being watched. He just wanted to make sure she was safe and her unease was unsettling him.

"Sounds good. You lead." She stated and walked with him back to their car.

Kate ran again that evening. She made the same arrangement with Rick although tonight he had objected to her leaving because of the events at the mall earlier. It caused her to be wary and she stepped outside feeling an edge straight away. Shaking it off, she ran, then sprinted towards the supermarket, her eyes watching and observing all around her changing environment. Her respiratory system was an excellent tool but she felt a little labored tonight. She was able to run for long periods without enduring physical stress and it usually refreshed her. She decided early on in the run she should have stayed in to let her body recover from the fight with Maddox. But she decided to see it out, however, not to run as far as the night before. On the main roads, she was aware of the cars passing her, what speed they roughly travelled, whilst on the footpaths she observed the other joggers and walkers. The rain still falling had stopped many people being out in the bad weather.

It all occurred within 30 seconds. The sound of another runner firstly caught Kate's attention over the noises of her own breathing and the traffic. She glanced back over her left shoulder, sensing he or she was close, and may be about to pass her. The rate of the running caused her to conclude the runner was a male and he was sprinting. Kate decided to move over on the side walk so he could pass her easily. She slowed a little preparing for him to pass and glanced over her shoulder as she swayed over so as to ensure she wasn't crashing into him. That's when she noticed a set of car's headlights travelling reasonably slower than regular speed behind her. Kate's heart felt like it skipped a beat. Her senses soared into high alert, her instincts kicked into flight mode. Something was going down around her and she had missed it. She sprinted. Pushed herself to her limits. She needed to make it to the grocery store where she was safe and could phone Castle. The footfalls quickened behind her. He was closing in. Was a faster runner.

The car drove forward and was passing them. Suddenly, Kate was grabbed by the runner from behind. She screamed as she was thrown to the ground. A gunshot sounded. She hit the concrete path hard the body behind her grunting. She was winded. She coughed. Sucked in air. She struggled against the arms held tightly about her, his weight keeping her to the rain soaked ground.

"Stay down Beckett!" The male ordered moving over her. "I'm protecting you."

"No! Let me go." She tried to somersault herself out of his grasp but he restrained her. The car pulled on to the footpath and braked hard bouncing around. The car door was flung open. Kate struggled against his hold, panicking she was going to be thrown in the car to die.

"Get in the car now." He ordered.

"No!" She punched him with her elbow. Tried to gauge his eyes. He released her and she escaped. She was scrambling to her feet. He kicked her legs out from under her and she fell back to the ground, hitting her head. She squealed, and rolled immediately to get up. She was disorientated. In a flash he was over her, picked her up around her body and literally half pushed half threw her into the back of the car. He followed her in and slammed the door. The car backed up then started forward.

Kate blindly felt for the door handle screaming "No!" over and over. Door was locked. She spun to her back on the seat, tried the door again just in case. She huddled against the door, silencing herself, and looked to her captor trying to keep the panic under control. He was the runner, in his late twenties. Taller, bigger than Maddox. She panted, very afraid. There was no way she could win a fight against him. She blinked trying to shake of the dizziness from smacking her head on the ground. Her brain registered there was another person. Her eyes fearfully looked to the other man in the opposing seat travelling backward. She recognized him. The fear vanished.

"You!" She yelled. She sat up glaring at him. "I saw you!" She pointed at him in sheer shock. She stopped breathing as she glanced between the two men, finally back to the older man who sat calmly waiting for her disorientation to clear. Her lips moved but she unable to speak. She dropped her hand. Her brain rapidly processed what she was seeing, not able to believe her eyes. She felt the car drive a u-turn travelling in the direction of her hotel room. He leaned forward. Kate fell back in the seat, panting heavily, fear returning.

"Someone just tried to shoot you Ms Beckett." The older man stated. "You are far too important to die tonight."

_**So, who is he? And do you want more? Let me know, via review or private messages.**_

_**Oh, and yes, I have been on a roll with this story. This one has been heaps of fun to write! Please, let me know if I should keep typing…. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, here it continues …. Remember its fiction only… Enjoy and let me know if I'm you are enjoying it. Thanks so far for your great feedback… any ideas, please tell me…_

**Chapter 8**

"Excuse me?!" Kate's mind was scrambled by his statement. She swung her legs down from the seat and leaned forward to the older man her eyes large with surprise, the fear leaving her once again. She wiped sweat and rain off her face with the back of her left arm and blinked hard several times trying to rid herself of the effects of the whack to her head. "You are Castle's father!" She accused, her finger pointing angrily at him, also in disbelief at what she saw right before her. Breathlessly, she exclaimed. "I saw you today!" Her eyes searched the older man's face recognising the familiar features of Castle on this man's face. There was no doubt. Similar eyes, nose, build. She reached for her phone in her top.

"Don't phone him." He requested firmly and glanced to the younger man. The phone was snatched from Kate so rapidly she jumped in surprise, recoiling back in the seat. However, she recovered quickly snapping back.

"Hey, give it back! It's mine." She reached for it but he held her off his arms far longer than her own. She gave up the fight, blowing air rapidly between her lips in frustration. Kate sat back glaring at the older man. "Where are you taking me?" She inquired seconds later, needing to fill the silence between them with noise.

"Back to my son." He said almost with a tone of amusement in his voice, as though he was looking forward to seeing her reaction.

Kate's mouth fell open but not a noise came out. He even sounded like Castle she thought. She swallowed, digesting what he had said, that he had just acknowledged he was Rick's father. "You are?" She sounded surprised.

"I am." He calmly confirmed.

"Is he ok?" She suddenly thought that whoever had tried to shoot her may have already been to the hotel room to terminate her.

"He's fine. He is patiently waiting for you to return from your run. We have two agents outside the hotel room." He replied and shifted his eyes to the CIA agent beside Kate. "Give back the phone please." He requested. The younger man held the cell phone out for a second or two teasingly, and locking eyes with Kate who glared him the muscles beneath her right eye flinching in anger. He was reminding Kate he was still in control of her and the situation. He extended his arm toward her and Kate snatched the phone back giving him a filthy look. She then disregarded him in order to shift the control back to herself. She took some satisfaction when her peripheral vision noticed he fidgeted in his seat in discomfort. Now a good few minutes since the attack, Kate was already feeling more pain from being thrown to the ground and her head was thumping from the blow. Looking at the guy beside her, she didn't see any wounds from the battle.

She turned her attention back to the older man. "Who tried to shoot me?" She asked now thinking about the fact she had just also dodged another scrape with death. She was in her usual form, trying to maintain control of the conversation, and herself. Having been knocked to the ground whilst sprinting, grabbed and dragged into a vehicle had thrown her off her axis somewhat. She felt her body was trembling but she wasn't sure whether it was because her clothes and body were wet from the rain, or she was simply in shock from the unexpected attack.

"It doesn't matter who tried to shoot right now. You will just hunt him till you die, if I tell you."

"You even reply to my questions as Richard would." Kate sarcastically responded maintaining eye contact with him. She blinked then peered out the tinted window to see they were near the hotel. The street was quiet. No sirens or police lights.

The older man laughed in response, obviously entertained by her comment.

Kate's gaze fell back on him her expression silencing the older man. He took a breath, grinning like Castle. "I'm beginning to understand why he loves you so much." He chuckled amused by her behaviour.

"How did you find us?" She ignored his statement and stared at him, her mind absorbing how much he was like her partner, the man she knew better than anyone else in her life. He was as good looking, older of course, but not a lot older than Rick. He wouldn't be off her radar if she was available, she had to admit only to herself. Whenever she had pondered on how his father may look, she had always imagined he would be at least 30 years older than Rick, but she considered this man may only be about 22 years older or he had aged very well.

"We followed him. Your detectives lost him as they don't have the resources to maintain surveillance."

"Don't I know that." She sarcastically replied well aware of how much the NYPD was restrained by lack of funds and resources. "How does he know I'm here? No one followed us." She stated, her mind thinking even the phones had been off most of the time. They had been totally off the grid for days.

"He found you." The older man replied. Kate remained silent studying him, her mind rushing to think of what to do next, besides be with Castle. "I have freaked you out haven't I, Kate Beckett?"

Kate didn't blink, staring at him a moment. She took a breath. "You have." She replied calmer and looked out the window as the car turned into the hotel car park. "He's been looking for you." She said letting her eyes gaze over him, starting to feel as though she could trust him. His hair was grey with some light brown colour similar to Castle's remaining in it. He had the laugh lines that Castle was still to develop. His lips were different. Castle had nicer lips, a more attractive mouth. He didn't look as boyish or cheeky as Castle could but she could appreciate why Martha would have been attracted to him. The charm was there as it was with Rick.

"I know." He replied, staring back calmly at the brunette woman, wet from the rain, dirty from the scrape on the ground with his agent, but still extraordinarily beautiful. He cast his eyes out the window as the car slowed seeing the masculine figure through the window into the hotel room. "He waits for you." He indicated pointing a finger to the window . Kate's eyes followed his direction. She could easily see Rick was fiddling with his phone as usual.

"Are you coming to the door?" Kate asked as the car pulled to stop outside their room. Her phone commenced to ring with music from spider man which she had allocated to Rick's contact details as a joke some time ago. "I'm late." She said unconsciously glancing to the phone to see it was Castle calling even though she knew it was. She rejected the call. The expression she could see in the man's eyes showed he wasn't intending to go to the door.

"Kate, I want you to go inside the room and tell him you both have to leave immediately." He advised her with authority.

"No." She adamantly retorted. "You need to come inside and tell him yourself. You firstly need to go in there and tell _your_ son who you are first." She stubbornly and firmly replied placing strong emphasis on her words, her impatience clearly showing. "The man inside that room has been looking for you for years and I'm not going to deny him closure of who his father is." She added, feeling the need to let him know what she had witnessed Richard experience over the years. Although he was laid back about it all, she also knew Richard did want closure on who is father was, for himself and for his daughter who inadvertently did want to know more about her ancestry.

"I am here to keep you safe." He told her calmly but firmly as Castle would. It was throwing Kate out. She was accustomed to Castle giving in to her but this guy was challenging her.

"You need to speak to him!" She replied and tried the door again. "Let me out!" She ordered glaring at him. Her heart was still thumping in fear. The gunshot could have been staged and he really could be the person trying to kill her. There was also fear to leave the car, as it could be the end of her and Castle. "Are you here to kill us?"

He sighed. "Pack your belongings." He ordered his blue eyes not leaving hers. "If I wanted you dead Kate, you would be lying back there on the sidewalk still and I would be on my way home." The older man saw Kate take a breath of sheer relief, even if she wasn't aware she had done so. He knew she was still in shock from the assault not 10 minutes earlier but he saw she recovered fast, was able to control her thoughts and actions extremely well. He turned to driver's window and tapped on the glass to the driver. Seconds later they heard the locks released. Kate opened the door to step out. "Kate?" He said and she paused looking back to the same blue eyes she stared into every day. "I will come in. Tell him I'm here. But we have to move you to safety very soon."

She continued to stare at him for several seconds then broke it and stepped out the sedan. She hurried to the door glancing at the car with two agents sitting inside it on her way up the steps, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and he was there, just like three nights ago. But this time he was happy to see her. He smiled with relief, pulling her inside the hotel, not noticing the car. "I just tried to call you. You're late." He exclaimed in worry and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pushed the door closed and went to kiss her, expecting a hot, sweaty and wet Kate, but she was normal temperature, in fact trembling with cold and was wet and muddy. She kissed him but pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked then saw the bump on her forehead. "What happened? Did you trip over in your new runners?" He teased and searched her face for any other injuries. He noticed a graze on her right upper arm.

"Rick. Someone." She touched his face in an attempt to gain his full attention to cease being concerned for her welfare, seeing how much he was like the man in the car. She smiled. "Rick … there's someone outside you need to meet." She paused and pursed her lips, her chin tightening, noticing he wasn't listening. She put a finger under his chin and directed his eyes to hers. She stated clearly. "I was just saved by a man you need to meet. Someone tried to shoot me but I was saved."

"What?" He asked in horror, checking the rest of her body to see she was ok. She had a grazed knee and thigh. Kate took hold of his arm and shook him.

"Richard! Listen to me." She insisted raising her voice at him.

"I'm listening." He squawked. "You said someone tried to shoot you for God's sake!"

"That's right, but I'm ok." She replied. "Focus Castle."

"I'm listening." He held her upper arms, feeling his heart pounding and he looked at her face.

"I was saved by your father, Richard." She said matter of fact. By the expression he held she knew he wasn't listening to her. She reached for the door handle and opened the door, deciding a visual was her best option to get the message through. She looked outside and there stood the older man. Castle's eyes followed hers.

"What the…" He peered at the tall older man, glanced back to Kate then to the older man.

"Richard Castle, say hello to your father." Kate said. "I don't know his name."

"My name is Marley Andrews." He held out a hand to Castle, who stood there in disbelief. Castle stared at the older man whose features were undeniably similar to his own. He glanced to Kate and back to the figure standing in the door. He held out his hand and shook it.

"Richard Castle." He spluttered staring. They dropped hands. "Kate, pinch me." Rick murmured looking to her eyes in shock. "Shut the front door!" He whispered at her in disbelief.

"Castle, it's him. You look just like him." She said quietly, taking his hand tightly in hers immediately feeling how much he trembled. She stroked his arm she held. She felt like an outsider in one of those awkward family moments, a pivotal event they would never forget.

"I'm sorry." Marley stated. "We need to move you both to safety."

"Why do we trust you?" Castle asked in response, glancing between Kate and Marley. "You look like me, but how do I know you're my father?"

"Richard! You look just like him." Kate objected wondering what the hell he was thinking.

Marley held out his CIA badge a smart ass smile as Castle would give. Kate burst into laughter seeing the expression she received so often being thrown back at Castle in the same manner. Along with Castle, she leaned forward and carefully read Marley's identification card. They both straightened and looked to each other, mouths open.

"Your ex was right." Kate stated. "CIA. Your Dad is in the CIA." She hissed. "The bitch was right." Castle produced a surprised look at Kate, not believing the tone of voice coming from her. He saw her lips purse, chin tighten, and her eyes locked on Marley.

"Seems that way." Castle agreed, having to admit Sophia had been honest with him on that one occasion. He pulled Kate close for a hug he really needed. She felt his heart pounding rapidly, his grip on her very firm. "At least the last thing she said to me was the truth." He commented.

"Richard, I'm sorry this is happening like this but my priority is to take care of Kate and you." Marley stated. "We need to move you to a safe house. You are at a high risk now."

"Do I have time for a shower?" Kate asked stepping back from Richard. Her clothes were wet and uncomfortable.

"You can take a shower at the destination and we'll clean up any wounds there." He pointed to her knee which was bleeding down her shin.

Castle stood up straighter, his frame increasing in size. "She's cold, she's wet and she's been hurt. She takes a shower to clean up." He told the older man.

Marley took a breath of resignation looking from Castle to Kate, gazing at her from her head to her runners. He easily observed she was cold and dirty from the scuffle on the sidewalk. "Make it a quick shower Ms Beckett."

Kate ducked under Castle's arm and made a direct path to her back pack. Castle looked over his shoulder to her then back to his father, sizing him up. He quietly but cheekily said. "You will learn not to argue with her." And raised his eyebrow to the older man, who did the same thing right back at him. It threw Castle off his guard a bit seeing another person with the habit.

Insisting Kate be allowed to take a shower, because she was trembling with cold, gave the pair the opportunity to have five minutes of privacy. Kate, already impatient with Castle's father had collected clean clothes and taken herself to the bathroom slamming the door, as it happened, in Rick's face as he went to follow her. He tapped on the door, seeking permission to enter, then pursed his lips deciding he now had the right to check on his girlfriend's well being. He opened the door letting himself in, slamming it behind him mostly for effects. The CIA men heard Kate scorn his name as the door opened and each of them looked silently to each other. Castle's father said under his breath.

"I heard she's hot headed and strong minded." Causing the others to smirk. They closed the hotel door and waited outside.

"Kate." Castle hissed, trying to calm her down and reached for her arm but she shook him off. He stood back and watched as she pulled off the wet, soiled clothes she threw in the sink. She ran the shower glancing at him several times. "What have I done?" He asked, confused by her anger obviously directed at him.

Kate paused and took a deep breath, meeting his eyes. "Nothing. I'm sorry." She replied softer and stepped to him to let him give her the hug he wanted to do. He was more interested in checking the grazes over her. "How do we know to trust him?" she asked whilst he examined the bloodied graze on her right thigh.

"He looks like me?" Castle replied glancing up to her eyes. "We can't deny that."

"So we trust him because the looks like you. We trusted Sophia because you slept with her and look what nearly happened then?" She replied sarcastically, as Castle stood up straighter. She adjusted the taps, testing the temperature of the shower water.

"Agreed." Castle swallowed thinking about the bullet his brain had dodged on that occasion. He took hold of Kate's wrist before she stepped under the water. "What do you want to do?" He asked as she turned to look at his eyes. "This is about you." He reminded her.

She sighed. "I don't know Rick." She winced as he moved her arm.

"You ok?"

"He hurt my shoulder when he threw me on the ground." She felt her collar bone with her left hand, noticed a graze on her right upper arm. "It's painful actually."

"I hope it's not broken. Let me look." He urged her gently to face him once again but she was reluctant as normal.

"Castle." She whined.

"Beckett, just do as you're told for once. I've raised a daughter. I know a broken bone when there's one." He paused, impatiently waiting for her response.

Kate glared at him but stood so he could examine her right shoulder. He gently palpated until he found the spot making her react with a pained cry, trying to move away. "Castle!" She squawked when he continued, then calmed and stilled seeing his expression of impatience with her.

"Have a shower." He ordered. "I'll strap it up when we have a chance."

"I might need to use it." Kate replied defiantly, stepping under the water. Dirt ran off her body Castle noticed. He leaned on the vanity unit crossing his arms, thinking to himself about the events of the past few minutes and about how damn difficult and frustrating she could be at times.

"What choice do we have?" He eventually asked, watching Kate rinse the conditioner from her hair.

"We don't really. He's not here killing me because your father is standing outside. Unless I'm walking into a bizarre killing ritual."

"Don't go there Kate, I'm thinking about that too." He confessed. Her hazel eyes almost brown tonight locked with his, her worried expression not wasted on him. "I know." He murmured in response to her unspoken words. She went back beneath the steamy water for a final rinse.

Kate turned off the taps and took the towel Rick held out for her thanking him. She stepped out the cubicle and dried off her body, suddenly aware she was not the slightest bit shy about going through her personal care in front of Rick as she had been with previous boyfriends .She had always enforced personal privacy in relationships prior to now. Odd she thought to herself and forgot about it.

"I could climb through the window and disappear." She offered.

"No." Castle replied firmly, looking at the window he assessed for access purposes. He could easily lift her to it and she was small enough to slide through the opening the window did provide but he had visions of her getting her head blown off as she was half way out of it. "No" He repeated.

"I'd fit." She stated.

"I know, but not supporting that idea." He handed her a white bra and panties that she pointed to.

"So, we go with him or we go on our own?" She inquired stepping into her panties. She checked out her knee which was looking a little messy and was starting to smart.

"Is it as sore as it looks?" He asked also checking it out and she nodded in response. Rick passed her a couple of adhesive dressings he had collected from his bag.

"Thanks. Its stings a bit." She dabbed around it to dry off the skin before applying the band aids.

"I'm opting for the CIA, reluctantly. Our chances of survival are slightly higher. Perhaps." Castle replied in continuation of their conversation prior to the wound interruption.

"Great." She dressed in her bra, clipping it up and adjusting it as she spoke. "Choice A, I climb out the window with your cash or B, we leave in your car or C, we leave with your father." She summed up. She stuck the bandages over the graze to her knee and threw the wastes in the bin. "Can you please pass my jeans?"

Castle picked up the clothes beside him and passed them all to her. He knew she was hungry by the crease in her brow, that she was also scared, irritated to the maximum and injured more than she was admitting and that she had already been by Maddox. When she was in this mood he usually stepped in to control her or left her to return to his home and life. Tonight he didn't have that option. "Option C Beckett. I will take option C." He stood off the vanity, leaned to her and kissed her left cheek. "How is the head?" He asked letting his forehead gently rest against hers momentarily. He held her head with both his hands, stroking over her temples with his thumbs.

Kate leaned into him, stilling against him, seeking this attention. She sniffed. "It hurts Rick. I hurt. I shouldn't have run tonight." She looked to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"How hard did you hit your head?" He dropped his hands to her neck now understanding she was overwhelmed by all the events.

"Enough to nearly knock me out. He also winded me." She sniffed, and sobbed a little. "I'm tired of being beaten up."

"I know." He softly said and hugged her, conscious of all the new wounds. "The runner out there is a lot bigger than you." He pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Especially when he lands on me he is." She wiped her eyes. "I thought he broke my ribs, but I was just winded."

"Mmmm." He kissed her forehead. "Hurry up Honey. I want you to live." He collected her wet clothes, and left her in the bathroom to finish dressing. The hotel room vacant of the CIA. Castle quickly gathered up their belongings into their bags. By the time Kate came out of the bathroom, he was waiting at the door with their items.

"Ready?" He asked and saw her nod. Before he opened the door he checked through the window to see the CIA were still there. Yep. In suits, one guy still in his running wear but now wearing a sweater. Castle opened the door to his father's face.

"We're ready to go." He said noticing his car was gone. "Where's my car?" He squawked.

"Decoy." His father replied. "On its way back to New York."

Castle looked to Kate. "There goes plan B." He muttered.

"Yep." Kate agreed her lips pressing into a straight line. "I hope we don't have to wear pillow cases this time." She commented and Castle simply looked to her then to Marley.

"No pillow cases. Let's leave." Marley told them.

_**Another chapter is on its way …. It only takes a couple of seconds to let me know how I'm going… Thanks heaps for reading my little bit of imaginary fun!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**It been raining a lot this winter where reside, which means I've not been able to ride my horses or go outside so you guys are getting the chapters fast and furiously! I've reached the end of the story near enough as it was busting its chops to get out of my head. Here is another Chapter still a fair way from the end. Thousands of you are reading it, so please, let me know how it's going!**_

_**Takes me a long time to write, type and review each sentence, you ages to read my long (generous) chapters, so a few seconds writing me words of feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks to those of you who have provided me with feedback either via review or by private messages. Love your comments and that you think my story is exciting to read. And for those of you who want them to get to the beach house at the Hamptons…. Keep on reading. Here goes, the actions starts…. **_

**Chapter 9**

The two men sat opposite each other in the black sedan silently taking in and sizing up the other. Kate sat beside Rick resting her right arm on her bag to support her injured shoulder. She sat closer to Rick than she normally would, partially because she emotionally needed to be close to him, but also because his arm was firmly wrapped about her body and he wasn't letting go. Every so often she felt his arm flex drawing her even closer to him. He was nervous about a number of things as she was, but she knew his father turning up to protect them had blown him away. The silence told Kate he was processing all the events. He was rarely quiet unless he was rendered speechless as he had been tonight. Sooner, rather than later Richard would hammer his father with questions, whereas Kate already had a number of things she would like to say and ask but she remained quiet. It was up to Richard to ask the questions. She took his left hand in hers and held it firmly waiting for him to start the interrogation process. She glanced to Richard's eyes, simultaneously wondering where the hell they were being taken, whether to trust this man claiming to be his father regardless of his physical features. She had to accept that he had saved her life.

Kate felt Castle's right hand lift to embrace her head and his lips softly brushed the skin near her temple. It was a very reassuring gesture he had never shown her. It felt comforting but she also sensed his vulnerability about their circumstances.

"You ok?" He asked in a whisper, always considering her.

She nodded then looked to his face again, from his eyes to his mouth several times, trying to read his expression but he was masking his emotions. She whispered. "I'm scared." So only he heard.

"I know." He whispered in reply. He was worried about where they were being taken. He knew they were back on the mainland as they had crossed on the last ferry for the night earlier. As to how long they had been traveling since they left the boat, he had no idea anymore mainly because his head was full of concern about Kate's life, her physical condition and now her mental state. He knew she was weakening and that the fight to survive was diminishing due to her injuries. She had had enough and now he had to protect her. Just the way she sat unusually close to him told him she was afraid. He looked back at his father letting his arm relax to Kate's hip. He took a deep breath, glancing back to Kate before his eyes returned to the older man. "Why now?" He asked flatly, indicating there were many other times Marley had opportunities to come forward.

"You're out of options." Marley replied, his voice using the same tone Richard would use. Kate thought it was uncanny how much they sounded alike, in the even the words they used and how they spoke them. "Kate lost the police support, Smith is no longer able to stop him from hunting her down. He found you." The older man leaned forward. "I have the means to protect you both. Well, I could send you home Rick and you would be safe. I know it would be easier to protect Kate on her own."

"Not an option. She stays with me."

"Gallant Rick but she has the skills to stay alive. Kate's weakness is she needs you. And she's now also physically compromised."

"I don't need him." She objected strongly moving to sit up but the muscles in Castle's arm tightened about her body, holding her still, to keep her calm. He didn't want her to bite the bait that Marley threw out there.

"Kate, when you and this gentleman were having your difficult period you were barely functioning."

"I was ok." She argued.

Marley continued. "The time Richard was _dating_ the air hostess, for want of a better word and I will talk with you about that one day." He directed at Richard who tissed in response creasing his brow. "It was observed you didn't eat and the lights were on in your apartment most of each night." He finally stated directly at Kate almost smugly.

Kate opened her mouth to object, glanced to both their faces and shut her mouth. Rick was genuinely surprised.

"Is that true?" Rick asked looking at Kate in honest concern and some disbelief, his hand returning affectionately to the back of her head he stroked.

"I wasn't hungry." She admitted glaring at Marley.

Castle smiled obviously pleased to hear this information. "You were that put out by her?"

"No! It's not just that! You were being really mean to me and I didn't know why." She replied giving Marley a filthy look.

"She's right." Marley agreed. "But my point Is Richard, Kate will not thrive if you're not with her right now. If I separate you she will decline."

"My God! How long have you been watching us?" Rick asked knowing he was dead right. First of all, Kate ate more when he was with her, only because he was more fixated on having meals than she was. If he ate, Kate usually did. He knew she dropped weight whenever he wasn't at her side for extended periods. In her defence, Richard didn't necessarily agree with Marley's deduction. In reality, it was Rick's appetite that had Kate eating more, not his absence.

"Awhile now. Since you stopped the bomb."

Beckett and Castle looked to each other and said. "Two years?" Both looked to the older man and repeated. "Two years?" And Castle continued. "You haven't thought about making contact?"

"I did. Sophia talked me out of it."

"Sophia?" Kate repeated. "Is she ever going to be gone?"

"She's dead Kate." Castle replied. "That's gone." He'd heard the jealousy in her tone of voice. "But it was ok for her to lure us in when she wanted to use me, us."

"Correct."

Someone tapped on the window between the driver and them. Marley glanced out the door. "We're here." He advised Richard.

They ended up in another hotel room on a 5th floor with higher security and a slightly better rating. It was a strange place. Neither knew where they were and the CIA wouldn't tell them. They had adjoining rooms with doorways opening to each other's rooms. Kate and Castle were homed between the CIA agents. By the time they got into the room and settled it was quite late.

Once they had settled into the room Kate reclined on the sofa nursing her shoulder and stayed quiet, just listening to Castle and his father talking and taking a rest. She had a magazine in her hand, but it was more interesting to watch the two men in the room with her. It was an odd sight to see Castle with his father and very easy to see he was more like his father than his mother, even his personality was. In fact Marley reminded her of Alexis quite a lot and Rick acting with extreme maturity today was even showing signs of where Alexis' personality did come from. It was just rare to see Rick refrain his crazy characteristics for too long. Tonight, even though it was late, Rick was throwing Marley the questions and the older man was answering with honesty. He didn't want the pair dead and had done all he could without stepping in earlier. Richard was hammering questions from all angles. Wanted to know where he grew up, what he liked in sports, food, books, music, where he'd travelled, partners. Nothing was off the list and Marley answered everything.

"Have you seen my daughter?"

Marley smiled. "Yes. She's like your mother was. She's beautiful."

"She's intelligent." Castle smiled. "Photos or in person?"

"From across the street. She was with your mother." Marley paused his sentence and pointed a finger at Kate making Rick look to her. Marley had noticed she was barely blinking. She was looking very pale. "Is she ok?"

Rick spun about to see Kate, who was curled up on the sofa, her head sleepily resting against the heel of her hand. "Are you hungry Honey?" He asked and saw Kate's eyes move from her lap to him. He grinned to his father. "Oh yeah. That's Hungry Kate." Castle stated, glancing at the time. It was almost 10.45 pm. "Can we order in some food? She really does need to eat. " He asked.

"I'm ok Rick. It's too late to eat." Kate stated and stood up. She stepped over to Castle and found a place to sit on his right thigh, hooking her arm over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms about her waist holding her firmly. She listened in on their conversation consuming what was left of Richard's bottle of coke and the chips they had bought from a vending machine on the ground floor.

Once they were in bed and he had managed to quieten Kate's uneasiness, Castle found his mind would not settle for sleep. He continually caressed her back which had become sore just before they had retired for the night. The CIA agent Newman who had knocked her over to save her had inadvertently injured Kate in addition to the injuries she'd already sustained fighting Maddox. She was sleeping to his right side tonight to keep the pressure off her right shoulder. She had been acting the most insecure he'd ever seen her just before going to bed and he couldn't blame her. Her vulnerable behavior was throwing Castle off his axis. In addition, their freedom of choice had been taken away from them in a similar manner as when Sophia had been manipulating them, only this time it was his father, but the situation was upsetting Kate's need to be in control.

There were too many questions running through his mind, about the CIA, his father, Sophia and things Kate had been talking about before she had finally succumbed to sleep, that were keeping Castle awake. Had he been totally set up with Sophia? The thoughts were endless. How did his so called father know where they were? How did Maddox know where to find Kate so fast? No one had followed them.

He caressed Kate's back feeling her reflexes moving in her dreams. He held her head knowing she was in the midst of a heated moment of a dream. She pushed weakly against him, half saying his name. Probably hanging of the ledge of the damn building again which was freaking her out every time she slept. He waited for her to pass thought the bad patch, to sleep soundly once again. Whilst she had been awake, he'd spent some time calming her down after she had become restless and extremely worried. She was physically sore from being thrown to the ground, complaining of pain in her lower back. She had eventually fallen asleep, her head resting in the crook of his arm, her right arm supported by his chest so her shoulder was comfortable. He continued to stroke her back where it was sore.

His mind drifted back to Montgomery at the helicopter hanger, just before Kate had shown up the night he'd been shot dead. He had been telling Castle that the money the Dragon had, was because of what had happened in the alley, and he had repeated the same thing to Kate when she had turned up. The Dragon had to be very wealthy, to have the resources to be able to locate Kate even now. Very wealthy with access to influential people who had the resources to hire assassins, to have access to spy equipment the public generally didn't have access to and most of all the power to incriminate others. He thought about his Dad, he fitted the age the Dragon would be, but it was obvious he didn't have the financial resources to pay off the number of people to cover for him. Hell, Castle was far more wealthier than his father and he wouldn't be able to keep up with payments for that long. The fact Maddox found them only lead to the fact he had a deep pool of resources at his hands. His father however, could be a pawn. He had to pray he wasn't because if he was they were truly in the shit.

He opened his eyes as a thought hit him like a freight train. He needed to create a list of the individual men, about Montgomery's age and older who were self made millionaires prior to 1990, or those who had come to New York circa 1990. None of them had looked into that lead. He also needed to review Kate's mother's diaries that either Kate or Jim were unable to decipher. If he couldn't understand it, he knew someone who would be able to crack the code. Also, the date upon which her mother was murdered was a Saturday, late in the afternoon. This fact to Castle was an odd sock. Why had Johanna been in the alley on a Saturday when she was more likely to be at home with her family? What was so important that she had arranged to meet someone on a Saturday rather than be with her family? Lawyers worked office hours, not weekends. He corrected to himself. They didn't see clients or make appointments on weekends, but they often worked in the office on weekends.

He glanced to the time on his watch. It was a little after midnight. His gut instincts were agitated to the point his heart was pounding in fear. Recalling Kate crying in fear before she eventually cried herself to sleep was totally out of character for her. No fear was her motto. But not tonight. He took a breath, feeling his chest pounding, his pulses pumping hard. Something was not right at all. He felt Kate move in response to his physiological changes. She made a sound. He stroked her head. Castle blink. He needed Kate to go, to run. She had to leave and take refuge alone. There was no choice. She wasn't safe with him or the CIA agents.

Richard turned to his side ready to act on the hardest decision of his life in the past three days. He commenced to gently wake Kate up in a way that wouldn't scare her or cause her to make a lot of noise. He whispered her name several times watching her come back to a semi conscious state. He held her head.

"Listen to me Kate." He whispered, hearing her sleepy cries of objection. "Kate wake up."

"I'm awake." She whispered her right hand squeezing him over his ribs.

"I want you to get up baby." He whispered and kissed her lips that had found his. He held her head in his palm breathing in her scent weaving his fingers into her soft brown hair. He swept her hair off her face. "You need to run."

"You have to come with me." She replied barely audible. Her eyes opened to his. "I won't leave without you." They were barely able to see each other in the light available. She touched her fingertips against his lips. Castle stared at her a moment then flung back the sheets. Both of them jumped up and silently dressed in the clothes they had taken off to go to bed. They used the light available in the room to find their belongings. Their bags were still packed and stashed by the door. The CIA guys had retired for the night comfortable the pair were secured in the room which would hopefully imply they were sleeping.

Castle wanted Kate to go alone because she had the skills to survive. Castle's father had left a hand gun with Kate partially as an offer of trust but also as security. She took the gun and secured it in the pocket of her coat. They waited silently for a minute to ensure their movement hadn't disturbed the agents in the neighboring rooms. Feeling it was safe, Kate lead Castle to the door. She carefully unhitched the security chain and released the lock. Just as slowly she opened the door and peered into the dimly lit hallway firstly to the left. Seeing no one, she opened the door further and glanced to the right. Nothing. She proceeded out with Rick right behind her. He closed the door very quietly and the two then crept down the hallway over the beige carpet to the right towards the lifts and the fire escape. As they were approaching the lifts, they saw a light indicating one was coming to their floor. Stopping they connected eyes. Kate pointed to the stairwell sign, as she put her bag over her shoulders as a backpack. They both headed to the fire escape. In the stairwell, Kate waited as Castle closed the door silently. As soon as he let go of the handle, they hurried down the stairs their noise bouncing of the concrete walls and steps. They knew their sounds were locked inside the stairwell.

Instincts had told Kate to stay well away from the lift, but they also told her to hurry out of the building. They were almost at the first level when a loud explosion stopped them dead in their tracks. Castle nearly fell over Kate she had stopped that fast. They glanced to each other in horror.

"Go!" Castle ordered. "Fucking run!" He stated in panic. Immediately Kate took the stairs down as fast as she was able. At the termination of the stairwell, she drew the gun and quietly opened the fire escape the locking giving out that unmistakable release sound. She waited a second to see whether that should aroused anyone. Silence reigned. She poked her head out the door. They were outside, at the car park level. Seeing no one, Kate swung the door open fully and ran to the ledge to look over. There was a three metre drop. Castle followed peering over.

"You go first." Castle ordered. "I'll hold you and lower you as far as I can.'"He said sensing her hesitation to descend from that height. Kate climbed over the ledge a little fearfully. It was too soon after the experience with hanging from the side of building to be leaping over the sides of car parks. She stood on the concrete ledge facing Castle, not daring to look down, and took his hands firmly in hers so he could take her weight and lower her down further. As he wasn't so sore physically he wouldn't have trouble jumping the distance alone.

"My shoulder." She reminded him in a whisper.

"Trust me. You will be ok." He reassured and supported her as she took her feet off the ledge until she was relying on him holding her entire weight. He lowered her as much as he could, keeping his eyes on her, his ears listening behind them for sounds of anyone approaching. When he had extended as far as he could over the edge, he whispered. "Ready?"

"Yes." She kept her eyes on his. "Go." She ordered and prepared to land as he released her hands of his firm grip. She landed softly and looked up to see Castle step over the barrier. He had moved along so he could secure himself against a downpipe that supported his rapid and rather agile descent to the ground. They heard gunshots. Castle pushed Kate forward. They quickly moved on jogging along the wall to the back of the hotel to where they could see by the moonlight. They paused a moment looking around them to decide on the best direction to go in. They sighted a bunch of tall trees in the distance and decided to head to them to take initial shelter. They ran over well maintained lawn, over a driveway and hit a fence. The pair ran along the fence line for about 100 metres before Kate stopped. Whilst she waited for Rick to catch up, she examined the fence in the moonlight. It was wired, with barbed wire strung along the top. The fence was aged and had some give in it she found when she pushed against it with a hand.

"We can go over this Castle." She murmured.

"We have no choice." Castle replied examining the fence. He glanced to her, noticing she was completely dressed in black clothes as he was. Lucky choice he thought. There was no way they would be seen by the naked eye once they were out in the paddocks. "Hop over." He held the fence down with his shoe and Kate stepped over it. She did the same for him. She then grabbed his hand and holding him tightly, started leading the way carefully through the long grass finding it was going to be slower because the ground was rough under foot.

"Sirens." Kate murmured hearing the sirens growing louder.

"What was the explosion?" Castle asked.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we might be dead if we'd stayed there." Kate replied. The pair paused as the police car lights became visible. The police vehicles were travelling to the hotel. Emergency evacuation sirens had also started in the hotel. Castle thought they were slow starting, or maybe they were just hearing the ground floor sirens now.

"Commotion has started." Castle said. "Chaos, they won't find us."

"Let's not hang around to find out." She replied and tugged his arm to keep moving. "You saved my life again." She stated.

"Mine too on this occasion." He said between pants. He decided he really had to get fit if they survived the night.

"What made you wake me up?"

"I had a really bad feeling and an overwhelming urge to make you run away."

"Good instincts." Kate commented and slowed up as she saw a sudden descent of the ground ahead along with the sound of running water.

"Well, you were acting odd before you fell asleep. You wouldn't settle as though you knew something."

"Mmmm … I was feeling very vulnerable."

"And that's not like you." He peered down at the waterway then along it both ways. To their left was a pipe going over the water. Both of them headed in its direction mutually deciding they didn't want to get wet in water of an unknown depth and origin. The pipe had a diameter of about 20 cms. A narrow path, but wide enough to enable them walk over the water channel. They dropped hands and Kate stepped on the pipe first to test the weight factor.

"You'll be fine Castle." She confirmed and focused on the other side of the bank. They had a span of about 7 metres to cross. Just like police training, she thought to herself and commenced her transfer from one side of the bank to the other, step by step. She could hear Castle right behind her, keeping up, quite agile for his size. At the other side she jumped to the ground and turned as he hit the ground behind her. He glanced to her eyes, smiled and took her hand again. They continued towards the group of trees, avoiding any lit up areas, staying in the long grass.

"What do you think is living in this paddock?" Kate quietly asked.

"Horses I hope." He replied. "Hope it's not a bull."

"So do I. I don't have bull skills."

"Me neither." He agreed. "I think its industrial land not developed yet." They continued on in silence for several minutes.

"Castle?" She murmured, heavily breathing.

"Mmm?"

"Do you have a story for this?"

"No baby. Just keep going. Keep quiet. We're down to keeping you alive now. We may just need to lie really low. This has got too serious."

"Ok. We need to get back to the 12th Precinct." Kate concluded.

"I agree. I really miss Montgomery." Richard confessed.

"Me too. But maybe I should phone Gates."

"Can we think about that one for awhile? Keep going." He urged his hand touched her back briefly to keep her moving forward. Their progress was steady but inhibited by the rough terrain. The grass was long, the ground uneven, full of holes and lumps. They even encountered unidentifiable rubbish dumped by humans they had to carefully step around. Behind them at the hotel the sounds of sirens where out of their hearing rang but they were still able to see the flashing lights of police and fire vehicles slowly becoming smaller and smaller with their steady progress. The adrenaline that had spurred their initial flight from danger had diminished, but they remained motivated to maintain a consistent pace to remain safe. They agreed they believed they had taken the hardest path and in reality had no idea which way they were headed at that point in time but they were alive.

"It's horses in here." Kate eventually said. "There's one right there." She pointed to the shadow of a horse approaching them.

"That's why it's so rough under foot." Castle said his breathing still a little labored. "It sure is as much fun dating you as it is working with you Beckett." He stated.

"I aim to keep it interesting Castle." She responded with a giggle. "Don't want you thinking life with Kate isn't challenging."

"Oh you're challenging." He retorted. "Let's get to those trees Kate." He urged noticing a car way off was travelling way too slowly. They could see the car but he doubted two humans would be visible to them. Just in case, he pushed her on towards the trees noticing she wasn't travelling as well as she usually would. Fatigue he guessed. It was almost 10 minutes of walking over rough ground before they finally had the security of the trees surrounding them. When they arrived they found the area was a perfect place to have a spell. They moved apart and came back together, checking out the small, secluded area. In was warm in the trees. The horses used the area for cover from the weather. There were a few bushes growing beneath a group of eucalyptus trees. The pair could smell the eucalyptus in the air and noticed it cleared their airways.

"Nice smell." Castle remarked.

"Reminds me of San Francisco." Kate replied thinking about the park she had visited there years before. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes catching their breath and looking about their immediate environment.

"Do you think your Dad is ok?" She murmured.

"Don't know. I'm just focusing on keeping you ok." He replied, standing straight and looking over her. "How's your shoulder?"

"Sore. But I'll be ok. It's not broken."

"No. If it was you would have passed out when you were hanging back at the car park."

"Mmm. Agreed." She zipped up her jacket starting to feel cool in the night air. "I guess you met your Dad." She commented, personally wishing he had introduced himself earlier on when Castle could have had a chance to get to know him.

"True. He seemed ok." Castle replied calmly not really fussed about the subject at the moment.

"You look like him. " She picked up Richard's wrist to check the time. "Just after 1.00 am."

"Five hours till daylight. Do you know where we are?" He asked his forehead knotting as he had no idea.

Kate shook her head in the negative. "In a dark car, driving in the dark for a long time. No idea. Though we are on the mainland. How long did we travel after that?"

"I lost track of time. Too much information with Marley being thrown into the scene."

"I understand. What if we find a safe place or stay here? Whoever was at the hotel might be thinking we've travelled further away. Let them leave whatever town this is."

"They will search any train station, bus stops, taxi stops searching for us. If the CIA is still alive we also have them chasing us." Castle stepped to Kate taking hold of her hands. "I don't like the Jason Bourne lifestyle and its only just starting."

"Richard. Stop kidding around." She smirked, trying not to hear the hesitation in his voice of their ability to continue running.

He chuckled and pulled her closer for a hug they both needed. "Kate, I need to see your mum's diary." He said into her ear. "I think we could work out who is behind this if we crack her code."

"So we go home?" She asked and kind of suggested, holding him about his neck tightly not wanting to let go of him yet.

"We go home, to the Precinct. We have to trust Gates." He ran his hands down her back, over her backside then held her firmly about her waist one more time.

Kate nodded in agreement. "We need to phone Esposito or Ryan, from a phone box when we know where the hell we are." She stepped back, kissed him briefly on his lips.

Castle ran his hand over her head, then looked all about them from the hotel to the nearest roads to the closest buildings. He stepped around, studied the moon and the stars and calculated where they were as far as directions were concerned, scratching his head in thought. He eventually found her eyes with his. "Are you ok to keep going?" He asked.

"Should we not stay here a bit longer?" Kate asked as she had been observing the action at the hotel even though it was now a long way off.

"We need to move."

"Ok." She picked up her bag she placed to her back once again as he did his bag. She followed Castle this time as he seemed to have formatted a plan to proceed. The instincts to protect what now belonged to Castle had kicked in to a higher level. His internal dialogue was nagging at him to head west which was in the opposing direction to the lights of the town they were in, and was maintaining their original path. He decided to listen to his instincts for once and commenced to lead Kate in that direction. They were in paddocks for hours, climbing through fences, crossing rough tracks between paddocks, avoiding farm houses and dogs, until they arrived at the end of a field to find they were at a cross road between two gravel roads.

"West." He said and looked to the sky again seeing the stars were gone as daylight was approaching. They climbed over the fence and continued down the gravel road headed west. A couple of miles further along the road, Castle asked, "Do you feel like a fugitive?"

"I do." Kate replied. "I wished we'd eaten dinner last night. A fugitive with no food in my stomach."

"You hungry?" He asked, surprised he wasn't. He silently assessed how he was feeling. He wasn't hungry yet but he was starting to think that if he saw a trough, he was going to be very tempted to drink from it he was that thirsty. His throat was very dry, his mouth drier, but the thought of food cause his salivary glands to moisten his mouth.

"To the point I'm going to fall over soon." She told him looking at his eyes. 'I'm so thirsty." It was still pre-dawn but the light was starting to improve.

"Me too." He replied. "We'll find something soon." He promised seeing she was telling the truth. She was pale. He knew how much she needed food. He on the other hand could maintain himself without an intake of energy a lot longer than Kate. She never really ate much in one sitting but did tend to graze which she hadn't been able to do the past couple of days. Her weight was already dropping off he noticed. He took her hand and kept her walking. "Do you want me to take your bag Kate?"

"I'll be ok. Thanks." She smiled to him but he could see she was fading, was fatigued.

They continued walking down the gravel road noticing trees naturally regenerated along the roadside. Birds were starting the chirp and squawk. Daylight started to creep its way into the new day from behind them. They walked quickly both unnerved by the fact there wasn't a car that passed them the entire time. They eventually hit bitumen road of poor quality but it was a sealed road at long last.

"We're going somewhere." Kate stated observing the potholes along the way.

"Absolutely." He grinned. "Hey Beckett?" He stopped grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Castle?" She queried wishing they had water and a bit of food. "Do you have any sweets?" She asked knowing he sometimes carried them for her.

"Sorry out of them. Can you hot wire a car?"

"Yes. Can you?"

"Yes. Look." He pointed to an old Ford pickup parked outside a stable block to their left. There wasn't a farmhouse anywhere near them. Nobody was about the property and the stables and smaller buildings were closed.

Both of them stared at the old red pick up for some time before they looked to each other. "Too cliché." Kate commented. "Too easy."

"I know." He looked about them, up and down the road. They where perhaps three hours outside of New York but felt like they had been dumped in the middle of Timbuktoo. Could be there as far as he was concern. "We continue to walk or we go check it out." He suggested.

"We could be walking for hours." Kate said under her breath, her forehead knotted in frustration. "I'll go the cliché." She said.

"Let's go Beckett." Castle squeaked excitedly and they picked up the pace to the drive way. They stopped by a tree nearby the gate to survey the farm surrounding the truck, both hesitating about stealing what belonged to another person. They surveyed the area again, confirming all buildings were tightly shut up but the front gate was open. They stood contemplating for the last time what decision they should make based on their current options and conditions. Continue walking or take the pick up, drive somewhere and dump it when they felt right doing that. "Lets pretend we are borrowing it." He suggested seeing Kate didn't have the energy to keep going for too much longer.

"Let's do it Rick." She said. The pair sprinted toward the pick up gong to either side trying the doors. Both sides were unlocked. Kate jumped in the passenger side, Rick driver's side. Both searched for the keys in the cabin before going any further. Kate found a set of keys in the glove compartment. "Found them." She murmured lifted them out. He stopped searching and looked to her hand with a smile. The keys dangled from her finger a huge grin on her face. "Take me for a drive Castle?" She asked playfully.

"Don't get excited till this bucket starts." He took the keys and fiddled until one found its way home in the ignition. A prayer was said between them, then he turned the key and gave the accelerator a gentle tap with his foot. The pick up cranked into life after a few seconds of trying hard. They gave a cheer as the engine fell into a steady hum, making the whole pick up steadily vibrate. Even the radio started to work, playing radio talk back. Castle turned it down. "Let's go."

"It's a gear shift." She stated.

"That's cool." He shifted into first gear and the old pick up rolled forward. Castle didn't waste anytime. He moved the pick up through the gears and turned left out of the driveway to continue in the direction they had been travelling by foot.

"I have visions of Twilight." Kate remarked trying to hold back a smile and immediately heard Castle laugh. He gained speed in the truck pretty quickly but he kept it at a good speed to not alert any residents and to make it easier to avoid the potholes scattered over the road.

"Who am I, Edward or Jacob?" He asked, inquisitive to hear Kate's response. Was she on Team Edward or Team Jacob? He was surprised she would even read the books or watch the movies.

"Which would you prefer?" She asked seductively, her dark eyes looking at him through her long eyelashes.

"Oh!" He paused catching her expression. "Bad on so many levels Beckett." He laughed and continued. "Edward is very appealing but Jacob can change into a wolf. Jacob I would prefer." He decided.

"I thought you said vampires were the gentleman's choice."

"I did. But in this instance, I choose Jacob, Bella." He laughed patting her thigh. "I didn't take you as being a Twilight fan Beckett."

"I could say the same thing, Castle."

"Arr… but I have a daughter in the Twilight fan age range."

Kate laughed. "Of course. Good excuse."

"So what's your excuse?" He asked.

"Insomnia. I'll read anything Richard Castle." She said with a dead serious face.

"Of course, pick on the pulp fiction writer." He teased and hear her contagious laughter.

"I would prefer you to be Edward." She replied ignoring his sarcasm. "Although, Jacob is cute and the fact he turns into the wolf… sexy." She teased her hand silently reaching over to his groin.

"I thought you were tired Kate." He hinted, glancing to his groin. She instantly withdrew her hand.

"That I am." She agreed and looked out the window. "Where the hell are we, Rick?"

"No fucking idea Honey. I can however, safely say we are in the United States still."

"You sure about that?"

"I think so."

"Maybe we just walked straight into the set of Twilight the movie." She excitedly suggested.

"Hey, I'm the one that comes up with the wild and crazy theories. You really need food Beckett. I think you're losing your mind." He laughed, smacking the dashboard of the old truck. "This baby really rocks." He exclaimed.

For half an hour more they travelled along the road as daylight broke, noticing the road became a smoother ride they further they progressed. They finally sighted a sign that indicated the nearest town was approximately 15 miles further down the road. Castle checked the petrol gauge and gave a sigh of relief to see they had enough gas to travel to the next major town as he feared the pick up would be recognised in the town closest. He anticipated they would drive straight through the first town they found. However, when they arrived at the town they discovered it was large enough to hide in. It was then quickly decided they would dump the truck where the owners would be able to easily find it once they realized it was missing. He pulled into a park on the outskirts of the town and killed the engine. Kate grabbed a shirt from her back pack and wiped over anywhere they may have left finger prints. They left the keys and $20 in the glove box and simply got out and walked away as though they were leaving their own vehicle. They strolled a block, took a left turned and continued a further block like a couple of tourists. The town was large and enabled them to go about unnoticed, but they were also careful to prevent gaining any attention.

On what looked like the main road, they continued to ward the city centre several more blocks.

"Castle." Kate pointed to a restaurant that had a breakfast menu and was open. "Please?" She begged, even her hands going to a pray before her chest.

"Yes Kate. But you don't like fast food." He sarcastically commented.

"Anything that resembles food is good at this moment." She stated. "I need a good feed and a sleep."

"Agreed. I wasn't born to be a fugitive." Castle declared.

"Me neither." Kate took his hand. "I think I will need to see a doctor about my shoulder."

"When we get back to New York, I'll take you to see my doctor." He replied leading her up the steps to the verandah of the restaurant.

Kate glanced to him thinking it was an odd thing for him to say but then she guessed he was accustomed to taking care of his daughter and family members. She was used to looking after herself. "I'll let you do that." She replied. "My doctor is old."

"Mine's my best mate." He checked out the inside of the restaurant to see there were enough patrons to hide amongst.

"It's an all you can eat Kate. You might topple over the edge with all that food at your fingertips." He teased, his face staying serious.

"I'll handle it Rick." She replied just as serious. "Lets go before you have to carry me in there."

"Eat plenty." He ordered and opened the door for her. He paid their entry and they found a seat towards the back where they would not be noticed. They looked like a couple of back packers. Clean and tidy but just moving through.

The pair ate and drank as much as they possibly could and decided not to make any decision about their immediately future until their sugar levels were up again. Castle saw the colour return to Kate's face and she came back to life after about 20 minutes. He was quite impressed with how much she ate as well. They finished with cups of coffee and made the decision to use a public phone to call Esposito. At the counter on the way out, Castle exchanged cash for coins and they left the restaurant to locate a phone. Castle switched on his cell phone long enough to get Espo and Ryan's phone number onto paper and their GPS coordinates. Kate wrote the coordinates down, then underneath, using simple code words she knew Espo would comprehend the coded the GPS coordinates. She then told him to read them to Esposito, that he would understand.

Castle fed the phone with a shitload of coins then dialed. The phone was answered in the first ring.

"Espo. It's me Rogers." Castle said hoping like hell Espo would recall his birth surname or at least, recognise his voice.

"Where did you get last night?" He was worried. He knew something was going on, "I waited outside the bar. Did you pick up that chica?"

"I did. I have her with me." Castle paused. "Got a pen Espo?"

"Yep. Shoot."

Castle read the words Kate had printed out not understanding any bit of it, but she nodded her approval. Espo finished writing and responded with "Roger that. Tell the Princes Bride I understand. Will text you at midday with a pickup time for the courier."

"Ok." Castle hung up. "Done in under 30 seconds." He said to Kate. "Will he understand that?"

"How did he answer?" Kate asked.

"Said to tell Princess Bride he understood."

"Cool." She giggled in reference to their favourite movie they like to watch together. "He understood. It is our jargon when we were under cover. We made it up years ago sitting all nighters in cars, mainly to keep our brains awake."

"And you didn't think to tell me this earlier?" He asked in shock.

"No!" Why?" Kate replied.

"Because I write murder novels?!"

Kate scoffed and murmured under her breath. "Pulp fiction don't you mean."

"Good quality novels." He corrected and she giggled. She'd had too much sugar he decided.

"We've all memorized this code, but we rarely use it Castle, unless like now." She paused. "We just started it with numbers."

"Do you think he'll remember it?"

"He created it." Kate said looking up and down the street thinking about what they were gonna do now.

"Cool. I have to turn on the phone at midday." They both glanced to this watch. Just after 8.00 am.

"Lets go find a place to rest." Castle suggested and started with her up the street."

"A hotel room perhaps."

"That or shopping mall where we can sit without looking suspicious." The pair continued walking calmly along the sidewalk observing the local population travelling to work. Kate was chatting all the time, noticing quirky things about the town, bringing up silly things that usually Castle would. But to hell with it, she was amusing the hell out of him with her conversation. They came across a motor inn and both stopped outside the reception office. Castle glanced to Kate. The instant he saw her expression of this is the place to be, he pulled on her hand and walked toward the office which was opened. Castle went inside leaving Kate outside. He was back out within a couple of minutes with a smile of relief.

"Got one." He told her. "I passed over a tip and told the old man we were only needing it for half a day. He declined my id and gave me a wink. He said you're hot."

"Yay and Eeewwwggghhh." She replied and hurried after Castle who headed to the hotel room about half way along the block. The hotel was old and shabby, the perfect place for them to lay low until Espo found them.

As they entered the hotel room Kate pulled off her back pack and dropped it one the floor. She glanced about the room. Basic furniture, a flatscreen TV nailed to the bench. Double and single beds. Neat and tidy overall. She sat on the edge of the single bed undoing her jacket and very carefully started to take it off. There wasn't a part of her body that wasn't in pain. Castle noticed her struggle with the coat and went to her aid.

"Lift your arms." He suggested, so she did as he requested. He then gently pulled the sleeves of her jacket until it came loose and he lifted it right off her and threw it on the single bed. She winced lowering her right arm and felt all over it. The bruising had come out now and the joint was stiff. Castle examined it carefully.

"You could take a shower." He suggested, and stroked her face a moment.

Kate smiled. "Sleep." She replied. She stood and moved to the double bed pushing off her shoes one at a time. Castle locked the door and closed the blinds which made the room reasonably dim. He pushed their bags against the door and took his jacket off. By the time he crawled over the bed to lay alongside Kate she was already falling asleep. He stroked her head several times hearing her moan. He snuggled in behind her wrapping himself about her body. He too fell asleep.

_**Ok, you have just made it through almost 8000 words. Let me know if I'm still keeping it interesting, and if I get the feedback, I will pump out the next chapter sooner guys!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok, this was a hard chapter to get through but its like the interlude that had to be and to regroup everyone. I did promise I would post them as I finish them. Lucky its still raining and we are flooded out where I live. This chapter returns them to New York, so I can finish up the story as that's where the problems get resolved before we finally get to the Hamptons…. Yes, I do get them there. Thanks for the reviews. One of them has really inspired me to write another story that I hope will be hilarious! **_

… _**the next chapter will follow quite soon and will be shifting the story along. I'm just wanting to keep it intellectually challenging for myself to resolve this mystery and to keep you readers interested. Let me know … and yes Marley Andrews will be back – just trying to work that out so any ideas are welcome.**_

**Chapter 10**

Just a prior to 11.30 am Rick woke when he felt Kate's body jump within his embrace. He heard a squeal from deep within her throat. Her breathing rate had increased. He laid his hand over her head and hushed her, soothing her dream. When she calmed, he stayed still deciding to rest a big longer. His thoughts drowsily trailed along circling the fact he had Kate sleeping against his body, that she was finally letting him in. A smile of contentment filled his face, the sensations of happiness and security fired throughout his nervous system. Regardless of their current situation he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world if she wasn't with him.

Kate's body jumped again and this time she struggled against Castle who held her firmly but didn't fight her, listening to her cry "Castle." over and over as though he wasn't answering her.

"Kate. I'm here. I'm right here." He softly said. "Katie, wake up." He held his head against the side of hers listening to her cries his hands holding her still. "Wake up Kate."

"Castle." She stilled, sniffing and the crying stopped although she breathed rapidly a little longer. "I'm here Castle." She took a couple of deep breaths. "Damn ledge." She whispered. They laid in silence a minute or so, until she took hold of his hand. "I'm awake Rick." She contentedly whispered a smile growing over her face. Her hands held him close, her breathing had slower and steadied. She moved within his embrace until she could kiss his lips.

Rick accepted the kiss. "Hello Kate."

"Hi." She murmured touching his lips with her fingertips. He playfully took her fingers in his mouth briefly then laid back down, his head on the pillow.

"Remember that kiss?" Castle asked finally playing with her hair, deciding he could speak to her about it.

"The night we saved the boys?" She asked stroking his shoulder.

"Mmm." He responded and saw her smile, her face light up looking at his lips.

"It was crazy." She commented touching his lips again, tracing the outline of his luscious lips, the cute curves she had wanted to kiss again since that first time. She had dreamt about it so often, of tasting him again, of feeling the softness of his lips.

"Did you feel it?" He asked almost excited.

"Mmm." She bit her lip, half smiling at the memory. "But I tried to deny it as well." She kissed him again. "But now it's all I want." She purred and returned to his mouth.

"Me too!" One more kiss and he started to move away. He stepped out of the bed stretching his back as he strolled to the bathroom.

"Wow Beckett! Have you ventured in here?" He called out seconds later.

"No. Why?" She sat up looking around the dimly lit room. How bad could the bathroom be?

"It's like a time capsule, or a way back machine."

Kate grinned in amusement at his descriptive comment. "Why so?"

"I've stepped back into the sixties. Everything is yellow and white."

"Serious?" She kicked the bed sheets off her legs.

"Come see babe."

"Castle, you're in there."

"So? We've crossed that line now Kate." He laughed mainly to himself. He came back out pulling off his t-shirt at the end of the bed facing Kate. He playfully started flexing his biceps in front of her having noticed she was checking out his bare chest. "Perving on me Ms Beckett?" He inquired very proud of his body.

"Get outa here, Castle." She scoffed.

"I'm taking a shower." He said. "You can fantasize about me whilst I'm in there."

Kate sprung off the bed and ran to the bathroom wanting to use it before he showered. Castle laughed at her vanity but left her alone about it. She surprised him by leaving the door open however.

"You're not wrong Rick about the decor." She called out. "Some of these tiles have been re-glued a few times too." She stated.

"Like, how much does it cost to update a bathroom?" He asked from the main room. "How long you gonna be Beckett?" He asked bordering on impatience in his tone purely just to tease her.

In the bathroom Kate finished at the toilet and decided to surprise Castle since he thought she was such a prude. He was waiting for her to finish before he came in so she quickly stripped herself of clothes she piled on the side of the basin and started the shower. "Oh, Ricky!" She seductively lured him and he appeared within seconds wearing nothing but a boyish grin. Kate checked him out liking every inch of him she saw. He made a noise of approval seeing Kate totally naked, the shower running hot. He moved straight to her wrapping her body in his arms drawing her against his body. He playfully attacked her with affection making her laugh. She turned within his embrace reaching for his jaw pulling it to her mouth. She kissed him like crazy the laughter ceasing as he urged her backwards into the shower cubicle. He followed her in and pulled the shower curtain closed.

Richard's hands cupped her buttocks and he pulled away from her mouth a moment. "What's your thoughts on against the wall sex?" He asked with a boyish tone, a huge grin, his mouth moving to her neck he gently bit, then licked up her skin tasting her. Before she had a chance to respond he lifted her body from her backside, her legs immediately wrapping about his hips. He pushed her roughly against the tiled wall hearing her grunt, her hands moving to his head, his mouth covering hers. She gripped his hair and pulled him away from her mouth looking into his eyes to his cheeky grin.

"You might topple over the edge having wall sex with me in this time capsule." She murmured and a returned to his mouth kissing him urgently.

He was holding her up against the wall with his arms, and moved his hips in lowering her body to where he needed her to be. "My mother could have been conceived in décor like this." He stated under his breath.

"Don't go there." She pleaded.

"No. Just you." He whispered focusing only on Kate. He pushed against her groin and parted from her mouth, looking to her eyes. The shower was pouring between them, sprinkles of water running down his face into his eyes. "And you'll topple first Katie." He replied grinning and pushed inside of her, his eyes not leaving her eyes that sparkled wickedly as she took him inside her. She moaned, tilting her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and thrusting her hips to meet his, trust him to hold her. "God! I'm getting dizzy!" Castle groaned his head resting against her, causing her to laugh and he could feel her laughter in her muscles within her. She held her weight over his shoulders and he was against her again, pushing her harder against the worn out tiled wall the more her fucked her. Every thrust she moaned. It felt great. She's with him, wants him as desperately as he does her. Her legs are up, gripping his torso and she is taking him, wanting him, smiling at his face, luring him with her dark seductive eyes as he pushes deep inside her body. She see's he's pulling that face, his eyes are closing. She grips his head, kissing him hard as he comes deep inside, pushing her away from his mouth as he makes a primordial cry. He stays in her returning to her mouth, feeling her ankles lock behind him pinning him against her, her knees pushed hard against his panting rib cage. She's so fucking good at wall sex. He pulls away grinning to her face.

"Where the hell did you learn to hold on like that Miss Innocence?" He asked, pulling himself from her. He let her legs slide back to the floor pulling her back under the shower, still kissing her mouth.

She laughs hard at his question, shaking her head her eyes glistening with the shower water in them. "You really don't want me to answer that." She replied recalling the times Josh had thrown her up against walls. She loved the quickies with tall men, who had the physical strength put her where they wanted her. Really turned her on. The sex with Josh had been great physically but she hadn't had the chemical connection she had with Rick. Castle was a just little shorter than Josh but still had the build and strength to do the job as well, no, better than Josh had.

"No, I don't want to know the answer." He agreed holding her against the wall kissing her face her neck. "Our first quickie." He announced cradling her jaw, then pulling her body back to his and embracing her under the hot water. Kate's eyes flickered to his groin seeing he was still erect.

"You are unbelievable Castle." She commented and returned to his mouth, reaching her arms about his body, wishing she'd been brave enough to take him on years ago.

"Told you…" He laughed. "I'm still to take you on a proper date Beckett." He commented, moving down her body to her breasts he gently took in his mouth. She brought his head back to her face kissing him.

"You owe me a date, Castle." She stood back, parting from him, checking out his red swollen lips. She smiled to him, admired his body leaning into hers, fended off his hands. "But, then you will have to put up with me forever." She reached about his neck as he wrapped his arms about her waist lifting her off the floor.

"I'll happily put up with you forever." He replied. "Just promise me you will stay alive."

"I promise I'll try to." She said.

At exactly 1.30 pm the pair were seated on a park bench mostly obscured by trees and other people using the town park. They pretended to be relaxing, just a couple catching up. Castle had his left arm wrapped about Kate, her legs were over his left thigh her feet dangling between his legs. They said very little but searched the surrounding roads for any sign of Esposito and Ryan because they knew the boys wouldn't recognize them in caps and sunglasses sitting so close to each other. The day had warmed up considerably so Kate wore a light long sleeved pink top Castle had taken from Alexis' wardrobe, mainly to hide the bruises and grazes on her arms. Rick wore a t-shirt with his jeans.

"Shit I'm getting sore." Castle complained feeling his aching muscles as a result of their midnight getaway. He was enjoying girlfriend Kate as well, whilst they waited for their ride to arrive. It was odd relaxing on a park bench with her sitting over his body. She had always had a tendency to keep space between them, but since they had made love, she had closed the cap and really not allowed it to open again. He liked it. A lot. Enjoyed her climbing over him, being very close to him physically and spiritually. She was like a drug, or a good bottle of Scotch. Something to really be enjoyed, appreciated and savoured.

"Nothing in my body is free of pain." Kate replied quietly spoken playing with his fingers in her lap.

"Really? I told you by the end of the week … " He teased.

"I'm ok there." Kate interrupted lightly swatting his chest and enduring his laughter. "I'll let you know if it all becomes too much for me Ricky." She teased.

"Before was fun." He commented.

Kate sat up, leaned forward and kissed his mouth. "Best quickie ever." She said mimicking how he would say it and he broke into laughter seeing her expression of cheekiness. They sat quietly for a bit just playing with each other hands.

"Castle?"

"Mmm?"

"You could use the events of the last 12 hours of our lives in one of your books." She inquired.

"Too cliché Beckett."

"Why? It was real!" She scoffed. "It happened. And we still don't have news of what happened at the hotel last night."

"No, we don't. The fact they haven't found us yet, tells me it's bad news."

"Don't think that yet." Kate replied seriously. "I feel bad for running away from them."

"Survival Kate. We had to do it." He kissed her forehead reassuringly, like he had in the car the night before.

"So you won't put this in your books because it's too predictable?"

"Yeah, we are walking along, like fugitives and just happen to find a red pick up truck that looks like it came straight off the set of Twilight and conveniently has the keys in it. Sounds more like the scene of a good fanfiction story." He laughed and Kate giggled.

"Maybe you could write a Nikki Heat fanfiction story Rick. Hot steamy hotel sex, escaping explosions, the CIA chasing them, running through the night…" She hummed in amusement, swinging her legs excitedly, a huge smile over her face.

He pondered it for a moment. "Well, I could do a better job of it than those shades of grey novels."

Kate snorted and burst into laughter. "I think anyone could. My aunt thought it was a book about being a senior citizen, shades of grey. She was mortified when she started reading it." Kate said with a straight face. Castle laughed a loud causing Kate to laugh. "My Dad thought it was hilarious but my Aunt … "

"They're here." Castle said sobering.

"Where?" She started to look about discreetly.

"Behind your shoulder. Just wait and see they're not followed."

"He wouldn't be here if he thought he had a tail." Kate replied and sat up looking over her shoulder casually. She sighted Espo's charcoal SUV pulling to the side of the road, but she didn't' move as yet. Castle kissed the side of her face immensely relieved the boys had finally found them, because they were able to protect Kate. "We wait a bit." She murmured turning back and playing with his hand again. "Espo will have binoculars so he will see us, once he actually recognises us." She told him.

"Really? Cool! Lets shock them!" He grinned, held her face with his right hand and kissed her like crazy, laughing as she struggled playfully against him until she got to the point she started to tackle him back, hoisting her backside up onto his thigh. They stilled when the kiss grew serious, Castle lifting her closer to him so she was sitting on his thigh. She found his head both her hands grabbing his hair, kissing is mouth. They paused to take a breath, panting.

"Castle?" She whispered.

"Beckett?" He replied looking to her face and smiling.

"The songs really do make sense to me right now." She told him, hoping like hell he remembered a conversation at the door to his loft years before. She stroked his head searching his eyes to see if she saw the recognition, the depth of the meaning of her statement. "Is that enough for now?"

He grinned, kissed her mouth. "I understand. It's enough for now." He replied, knowing it was a lot more than he would have got from her three days ago. He recalled the night he'd asked her how she knew she was in love and she'd replied by saying she what she had just said to him. "I understand." He whispered, seeing in her face she was satisfied with his response. He gave her one more kiss then urged her to stand off him and stood with her. He grabbed their bags in one hand and her left hand in the other and they started to walk towards the car, a little carefully at first. "It is them right?"

"I think so." Kate replied. Her walk stalled when she saw the passenger side door open. She saw Ryan and grinned. "C'mon" She urged and they jogged to the car. Both climbed in the back, grinning to the boys.

"Look what we found in _Hickville_." Espo stated. "Getting it on in the park like a couple of teenagers!" He stirred.

"Hey!" Kate greeted climbing over the seat. "We're not teenagers."

Castle fell in the car with a huge grin. "Boys! Never been so happy to see you!" He exclaimed

"We could say the same." Ryan stated and looked at Espo. "Mum and Dad are having sex." He said to Espo as he handed them each of them a cool bottle of water.

"C'mon!" Kate replied. "Everyone knew it would eventually happen." She unscrewed the lid and took a long drink of water as Castle did.

"Took you long enough Chica." Espo replied. "Oh! Good to see you remembered the code." He added pulling out onto to the road again.

"I remembered it." Kate replied. "How could I forget after all those hours of it being drummed into me." She complained.

"Well, it worked when we needed it to. Even Ryan remembered it." Esposito laughed.

"Yeah, and you all failed to tell me about it." Castle complained.

"Secret police code." Esposito replied and Castle grunted.

"So, hell the hell did you two end up here? And better still, why is your car back at the loft?" Ryan inquired looking between Castle and Beckett.

The pair glanced to each other and Castle said. "He did tell us it would be back there."

"Who did?" Ryan inquired.

"Are we obligated to confidentiality again?" Castle asked Beckett with a cheeky grin. "Like, I don't want to be charged."

"We can tell them." Kate replied. She clipped up her seatbelt listening as Castle told the boys of their adventures during the past two days, only interrupting when his writer's imagination got the better of him, expanding the story into fantastic idealisms. Espo drove the vehicle towards New York but kept on the quieter roads until they were all sure there was no one following them.

Castle saw Kate fall asleep whilst he was in the middle of his story, perhaps a little disappointed she failed to stay awake for his entertaining story telling. He knew she was tired, physically and mentally. Ryan, who was turned about in the front seat most of the way waved a finger in her direction once Castle's story was over.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Sore, tired and scared." He replied looking to Espo via the rear vision mirror and then to Ryan. "Should see the bruises on her. One on her sternum is bad. She's lucky she wasn't hospitalised."

"Has a nice shiner on her forehead." Ryan observed.

"One on her shoulder is impressive as well. She has complained about it a fair bit."

"Can't believe your father has turned up in this whole mess." Espo stated.

"Me either. I did not see that one coming." Castle replied.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Don't know Ryan. We heard the explosion and ran like hell. She had a feeling not to wait for the lift and we're down a couple of levels and boom!" He shouted causing Kate to move in her sleep. He instantly placed his hand flat over her forehead and she calmed, falling back to sleep.

Ryan pulled a face. "How did you know to do that?" He asked waving a hand at Kate.

"What?" Castle was confused.

"She stilled as soon as you put your hand there." He stated.

"Always do it. Alexis, girlfriends." He shrugged his shoulders. "Seems to calm them down." He grinned. "Doesn't everyone do that?" He asked, surprised by their reactions.

Both men replied. "No!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Castle grinned boyishly. "Must just be my charm." The boys scoffed in response. "What are we gonna do when we get back to New York?" Castle inquired.

"Keep Kate safe at the Precinct and get her to a doctor to check her shoulder. We have to keep her safe." Ryan replied.

"I have to get hold of her Mum's diary." Castle sat back. "And we need new phones. Maddox or whoever it was had access to the network. He must have tracked my phone."

"Well pick up a couple of burners." Ryan replied.

"I also need to get a list of millionaires, self made or new to New York about 1998. Will work on that."

They fell silent, Castle growing weary from all the action. He rested awhile staring at Kate who had fallen into a deep sleep. She must have been feeling safe in the boys' company. He lifted her hand and took hold of it not receiving any response from her at all and played with her limp fingers, no longer afraid to touch her.

The moment Espo pulled into a car park at the precinct he killed the engine and looked to Ryan. "We're back in one piece."

"Yep." The two hit fists then turned about in their seats to say something to Castle. They glanced to each other then back at Kate and Rick who were both soundly sleeping. "Mum and Dad are quiet for once." Ryan commented and Espo chuckled.

"Fugitive lifestyle too much for them." Espo sighed in thought.

"Mmm. Do you think she's ok?" Ryan asked. "She's pale. She usually doesn't sleep that much."

"She's Beckett. She's ok." He paused. "Maybe we'll get Castle to carry her inside. Let her sleep. She's less trouble this way." He half joked. He tapped Castle's leg.

"Check the hands." Ryan commented noticing they were holding hands. "Another wedding on the way" He joked his bright blue eyes sparking in cheekiness.

"No. No wedding yet." Castle replied bringing his head off the headrest. "Done that twice already." He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"She wants the wedding." Ryan replied and they all remained silent a few seconds digesting that piece of information.

"One day." Castle replied. "She'll want the ring first." He said glancing to her, seeing she was still sleeping. "Where are we?" He peered out the window but it was dark.

"At the Precinct."

"We made it!" He almost cheered looking to his sleeping partner again thinking about waking her up. "I will carry her up to the bull pen. She really needs the sleep and she's easier to handle this way."

"Agreed." Espo laughed. The three of them climbed out the car but left the doors open so they didn't wake Kate. Castle passed their bags to Ryan then walked about the vehicle to the door Kate was closest to. He opened it and leaned over her to unclip the seatbelt feeling his own body was incredibly sore form the activities. He slipped one arm under her legs and the other behind her and lifted her limp body out of the car not feeling any reaction. Out the car he stood straight and looked to the boys.

"This is the woman who states she sleeps lightly." He remarked grinning, glancing to her face. "She's very pale." He thought the movement would have woken her but nothing was happening.

"She's tired" Esposito said. "Can you carry her to the sofa?"

"Yeah. She's not heavy." Castle commenced his walk over the underground car park to the lifts as the boys locked the car then followed him. Everyone remained quiet expecting Kate to wake with the change of scenery but she didn't stir.

"Do you guys think she's ok?" Castle asked again. "This is not like her at all." He stated fully aware she was dead weight in his arms. "I thought she would wake." He understood Kate was tired, that her body had been through the limits of hell and ecstasy in the past 48 hours. She had also been worried about his welfare in addition to her own. Worn out was his conclusion.

They both peered at her face, then looked to Castle. "She's just sleeping." Ryan replied. They heard the ting of the lift and waited for the door to open to their floor. Castle carried her to the staff room that had a couple of lounge chairs. He laid her on the couch, even lifted her head to place a cushion beneath it to support her. Ryan found a blanket he spread over her and they left the room, crashing into Gates on the way out.

"Where is Beckett?" She demanded her eyes moving to each of them and falling on Castle last with her death stare.

"Arrr … sleeping Sir." Ryan replied. "In there." He gingerly pointed a finger to the room they had just vacated. "She's out cold."

"She's alive." Gates sighed with relief. "I seriously believed you were going to phone me to say she was murdered."

"We managed to keep her alive." Castle replied. He looked back over his shoulder to confirm to himself she was ok, still amazed she had not woken on the way into the Precinct. He stopped listening to Gates and started thinking about what he had to do next.

He left her there and followed the boys back to their desks. He sat at Kate's desk noticing nothing had been moved but her collection of elephants and her personal items.

He dialed her father's cell phone from the desk phone. It was picked up inside a couple of rings. "Katie." Her dad greeted.

"It's Rick Castle, Jim."

"Oh, hi! I saw it was Kate's number. Is she ok?"

"Yes. She's good. Just tied up. I'm just ringing about her mother's diary, and its whereabouts."

"I have them here."

"Would you mind if I took a look at them? Kate told me neither of you could break the code. I may be able to."

"We couldn't. Johanna had her own shorthand. You can have a look at them."

"Would you mind if I came over now? Kate is busy but I have the time."

"Sure. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks." Castle hung up and looked to the boys who were both listening in. "I'll be back soon."

"No way." Ryan objected. "I'm coming." He told Castle, glancing to Espo.

"Take him." Espo ordered. "You could be on the hit list too."

"Fine. You stay with Kate." Castle negotiated. "And don't let her leave here." He stated firmly.

Espo laughed seeing that Castle was really manning up to protect Kate now he was with her. He'd always held back, but his instincts to protect her were now in overdrive. "I'll look after her for you." He replied. He leaned back in his chair as Ryan and Castle left the office arguing about who was going to drive, Whilst they were gone, Espo worked on finding the list of recent self made millionaires that Castle wanted.

He was in deep concentration when he saw Kate appear from the staff room. She held a mug of coffee and sat in Ryan's chair. Espo leaned back in his smiling at her. She was like the elder sister he didn't have.

"W'sup girl?" He started. "Good sleep?"

She smiled and nodded. "Mmm. I was tired."

"You ok?" Your boy is worried about you." He laughed. "He's gone all testosterone on us over you."

She giggled. "You're terrible Espo."

"Castle's Princess." He teased.

"I have a gun." She warned, and looked about to ensure no one else could listen in on their conversation.

"C'mon Beckett." He chuckled seeing the twinkle in her eyes. "We know you like him."

"Where's Ryan and Castle?" She asked noticing their jackets were gone and ignoring his comment.

"Gone to your Dad's. When they get back which should be soon we'll take you to the hospital to check out your shoulder."

"I think it's just bruised." She dismissed. "Where's Gates?"

"In a meeting to organize professional body guards for you. Castle told her he will personally pay for them to stay outside his loft to protect you." He shrugged. "He doesn't like the fugitive lifestyle."

Kate sat up a little surprised. "No, he said that when we stole the pick up." She half giggled."

"Pick up?"

"Yeah, just like a movie. The pick up, a red one like from Twilight was parked in some farm. Keys were in the glove compartment. Here's Castle and I traveling along the countryside in an old pick up." She laughed like crazy, "Castle loved it. He thinks is a perfect fanfiction story but not good enough for a Nikki Heat novel."

Espo was laughing with her when Ryan and Castle returned, both wondering what the laughter was about.

"The truck we stole." Kate reminded him. "How funny was that? Like out of a movie."

"Yeah. It was cliché, but it did the job. Kate wants me to write it into a novel. I might write up a fanfiction story." Castle remarked, looking over Kate who was a better colour than earlier. He glanced to the time. It was almost 6.30 pm.

"Has anyone heard from my Father?" He asked holding his hands up in question. Everyone shook their heads in the negative.

"I ran a report from up Hickville way." Espo reached for a piece of paper he passed to Castle. "No one was killed, and strange enough, no one was staying in the three rooms. The middle room was hit by the bomb but the neighbouring rooms were vacant. Its reported as a gas explosion." He shrugged his shoulders. Castle had heard he was alive, but had no way of getting in touch with him. So he guessed he would have to wait until his father made contact again.

"Gas explosion. Another bit for my fanfiction story Kate." Castle commented causing a giggle from everyone.

"Least you met him." Esposito commented. "Kate knows what the kids will potentially look like now."

"Shhh… " She hushed. "We have to keep it quiet. Gates can't know."

"She may already know, Kate. I told her you're staying at my loft and she is arranging security now." Castle told her. "Safest place to keep you besides here.

"Security?"

"My security. We are locking down my building." He stated. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom, next to the study." He added with a coy grin.

"Thanks Castle." She replied.

"Mmm." He responded glancing to the boys who didn't appreciate the joke about the guest room and the fact he slept in that bed almost every night.

"C'mon Beckett we need to take you to the hospital." Ryan stated.

"Ok. Let's go." She stood up. "By the way, how did I get from the car to the couch?" She inquired.

"You walked." Ryan replied, glancing to the boys, deciding it was time to mess with Kate's head at bit.

"Why don't I remember?"

"Very tired Beckett. But you did it." Castle replied collecting their bags, deciding to help Ryan confuse her even more.

"Lanie is going to meet us there." Espo commented grabbing his coat. "You did it alone." He said to Kate.

"I don't recall coming up here at all." Kate said. "In fact there's no memory from when Castle was story telling about our adventures out in the wilderness as fugitives to waking up on that stinky sofa."

"We need to get you to a hospital." Castle commented, glancing to the two men with a cheeky smile.

"Wait up you lot!" Gates called from the stairs. They all turned to face her as she hurried down the bull pen to them. "Good to see you in one piece Detective Beckett."

"Thank you Sir."

"Follow me. All of you." She glanced to Castle who actually felt scared, because he knew she had just come from the meeting in relating to hiring private security to protect Kate. The results were about to be told. This could turn out to be very bad news. She lead the way to her office, walking around her desk. "You are all back on active duty." She reached into her drawer and handed Kate her badge and gun one by one. Kate somewhere reluctantly took both items looking over the badge momentarily before she placed it in a pocket. Obviously Gates hadn't accepted her resignation. Next time Kate promised herself she would do it in writing.

She thought to herself, _I'm back to being badge number 41319_. But the happiness wasn't there. In fact she felt nothing but emptiness. The gun however she was very pleased to have back in her hand. She put it into her back pack.

"Beckett. You are to stay with Mr Castle. You have private security and plain clothes protection until we resolve who is trying to kill you. There is one condition. You are to remain inside the loft unless you have these two detectives with you." She sighed. "Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Kate was stunned.

"Who has the connection with the CIA?" Gates asked in genuine interest. "It seems someone is adamant about protecting you at all costs and is partially footing the bill and providing the protection." Gates remarked. They all shook their heads in the negative. Castle remained poker faced but believe that questions was a fairly good reason to believe his father was alive.

"No one Sir." Kate replied, hoping like hell Castle kept quiet behind her.

"Mmm. Take Beckett for medical attention and food. My God girl you've lost a lot of weight."

"Told you." Esposito mumbled causing Ryan and Castle to give him the be quiet looks but they snickered at the same time.

"Bit hungry Captain." Kate replied and smiled. "But Castle fed me as often as he could. We were busy running."

"I will ensure she eats." Castle replied. "I agree with your comment Captain however."

"Mmmm. " Gates half smiled at the group realizing just how tight the four of them were. If she was to kick Castle out there would be a major disruption to the group's unity. "Mister Castle, perhaps you should re-apply for a special gun licence."

They all looked at Gates in sheer shock. Castle opened his mouth.

"Castle." Kate stated and he instantly shut up. "Sir?"

"Yes. You may all leave. Detective Beckett, have this form processed for me to authorise and I will send it to the right people."

"Thank you Sir." Kate turned and lead the group out going directly to the lifts. They all remained silent during the time it took for the old lift to arrive. Detective Gates sat at her desk quite pleased the two boys had sorted out their differences during the trip to collect Castle and Beckett. She saw them bundle untidily into the lift and the door close. She also heard the cheers of delight. She smiled to herself. The group needed each person to enable it to work as well as it did, and she had decided, having now seen them separated, that she need to nurture them a little more as a team but at the same time not let them know she was.

The wait at the hospital was crazy with long waiting times. Because Kate was a cop she was directed to a room to wait for a doctor after a short wait in the public area. That was at 7.00 pm. The group waited with her and Lanie joined them by 7.30. They were still laughing about the conversation with Gates particularly the subject about food. The entire time they waited Kate had any of the boys fetch her chocolate, chips and drinks from vending machines. They shared the food joking that Kate never ate. Lanie didn't find it so amusing especially when she started examining Kate. Castle remained quiet as Lanie went over Kate's body counting the bruises and grazes she was able to see without removing clothes. He and Kate exchanged glances both pleased Lanie couldn't see the rest of the bruises.

Lanie stayed in with Kate when the doctor arrived. The boys waited in the hall. They all remained silent listening as Lanie told Kate off as she and the doctor examined Kate's entire body and in particular her shoulder. The fact that Lanie could count Kate's ribs made the boys laugh. They were aware Beckett would eat and did lose weight fast. She also put it on fast. Kate didn't say too much as she was hungry, tired and not in the mood to argue. She had consumed a fair amount of chocolate and soft drink whilst waiting but it wasn't enough. She really wanted to eat vegetables. Lanie on her case wasn't helping Kate's short fused temper. They then had to wait for the MRI scan to be undertaken. The results were good. Nothing was broken but she had sustained injury to a tendon. Rest and pain killers. Concussion was noted and she was told to stay home.

By the time they all returned to the loft it was almost 9.30 pm. They had collected pizzas on the way and all sat about the dining table eating pizza and drinking beer. Over their meals they discussed the events leading up to the fight with Maddox. The three detectives, now more relaxed sorted out the arguments that had been left unfinished when Beckett and Esposito had left the bull pen the other night. Kate conceded she had made bad decisions that day and promised them she would never do it again.

Castle promised them all he would never walk out on them again, that he would continue to be a part of the group.

_**Hope you are continuing to enjoy, let me know how I'm going. As I said at the start, this was the spell chapter where the character could regroup etc, before Castle starts working out a few clues….. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Another chapter done and dusted. Short one but has plenty in it. **_

_**Thanks for all your comments, especially the one about me not writing with American terminology and the characters not saying certain things – **__**fiction**__** I'm writing here, on an international website. LMAO! That really made me giggle. Has inspired me to write 'Australian style' in another story just for fun and then readers will have a comparison to see how differently I do write. The reviews are keeping the inspirational fire fueled for me. I love the comments. **_

_**Back to the story. I'm currently trying to dig my way out of this story with an intelligent outcome so please, if you have any ideas throw them to me. I have already written the end of the conflict portion, as previously indicated, but still need to join the dots effectively to really complete the whole story. Has me thinking about it constantly, researching and biting my nails short, which I did when I wrote and reviewed the final conflict scene! **_

_**Oh, and you might like this one. My right shoulder has been giving me so much grief! Got to fix Kate's shoulder so the pain will go away in mine! Don't laugh, and no, I'm not crazy. Least, I don't think I am. **_

_**And yes, we are still experiencing bad weather and cannot go outside and ride my horses because of all the water and mud! Bring on Spring and Summer!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 11 – Same evening – late**

Richard sat at the desk with the diaries once owned by Beckett's mother for 1998 and 1999 before him. He placed his glass of Scotch to his left then lifted the small handbag sized diary closer to him. He would start at January 1998. He flipped open the cover and turned to the identification page. Johanna's name clearly written in similar hand writing to that of Kate's he observed. Details were kept at a minimum. Name, cell number and work landline in case it was lost. Typical. Castle paused listening to the sounds coming from the main room of the loft. Kate was talking to someone on her phone. After everyone had left and Castle had secured the loft, Kate had headed for a bath. It had been a long bath. She had mentioned whilst he was getting himself the Scotch and whilst she was eating more pizza, that she had to return her father's call otherwise he wouldn't go to bed. It must have been him she was chatting to.

Tuning out of her conversation, Castle returned to the diary. The start of the year of 1998, the family had spent their Christmas and New Year vacation with Johanna's mother and father at their home. Kate had been constantly absent, spending time with boys her cousin knew. He smirked to himself. Nothing changes he thought, always with the boys.

He flipped through the pages discovering Johanna made very brief notes about events, purely in English until roughly April when the codes had commenced. He pulled a pack of plastic Post It flags from his desk drawer and started tabbing the pages. Not to in any way compromise the diary, he wrote down on his notebook the dates and what was written on each occasion. In addition, he noted the places she was at according to the diary entries. By the time Castle arrived at 31 December 1998 he knew Kate was an excellent student, with a very mischievous persona, that Johanna believed she struggled to parent effectively, and that during early April she had tripped over a piece of information whilst on the job. This information had initiated the start of the end of her life for sure. Castle also concluded that the desire to have the truth be told was almost as self-sacrificing to Johanna as it was to Kate. That scared him. He sat back sipping his Scotch and browsing over the encrypted words, in his handwriting. Wasn't Latin, not any spoken language he was aware of, not even similar to the coded words Becket had used earlier that day. Letters and numbers, just like a map or something that had columns and rows.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath, a little frustrated and grabbed the 1999 diary he knew would only be short. Johanna survived 9 days of 1999. He opened it to the identification page. Same details as the previous year were once again was printed by hand. He flipped to the following page that contained a page view of the yearly calendar and saw a handwritten note in green ink. "1984. Orwell." It was hand written down the left hand side of the page. He returned to the previous diary wondering whether he'd missed it and searched through the pages that contained information about world times measurements. He soon found it. This time it said. "Derek Storm. Castle." He dropped the diary. Stopped breathing. "She's put the entries inside books." He muttered. Why his book?

"Kate!" He shouted standing up. He finished his drink in one gulp and picked up the diaries. "Beckett!"

He stepped quickly to the extensive bookshelf in his study, in search of the two books he wanted. Kate appeared at the doorway, still on the phone, looking at him in question as he combed the shelves in search of the books. He found one, his first Derek Storm novel then continued looking for 1984 by George Orwell. He soon found it. He was excited and Kate saw it.

"I gotta go Dad." She said. "Castle's on to something. Bye." And hung up the call. She held the cell phone in her hand. "What is it?" She followed behind Castle wondering what had got him so pumped at such a late hour.

"Your mother's code. I think I've worked it out." He excitedly told her. "This is gonna freak you out." He took her by her left hand and sat her down in his office chair. "You smell great." He commented taking a moment to breath in her perfume and after bath scent.

"Thanks." She muttered unconsciously tilting her neck as he gave her a kiss on the side of her face.

He then straightened up, took the first diary opening it out on his left palm and showed her the page his book title was written on. "Look." He demand, knowing she was going to be blown away by it.

She read what was written in her mother's hand writing. "My God." She whispered her finger tracing the writing of her mother's, looking from the note to his excited eyes.

"You would have been reading this novel in early 1998, like before April 1998." He told her. "Your mother must have known you would keep the book."

"Of course! She was reading it too." Kate confirmed. She watched as he opened the 1999 diary and showed her the book name.

She took a few seconds to read and think about the information before her. "I remember." She whispered excitedly. She looked up to Richard's eyes, her shining. "I read it for school in 1998. I had to read it over the Christmas break and I didn't want to. It was Mum's copy I used. She knew I would keep it as 1984 was one of her favorite books. I still have all her favorite books." She told him. "Yours was my favorite at the time. She knew that."

"Kate, we need your mother's copies of these books." He picked up his copy of the Derek Storm novel which was the same edition her mother would have owned, and looked at the first line of coding he'd handwritten.

"Twenty three." He flipped to page 23 noticing the pages of the book were yellowing with time. He still had the notebook he had handwritten this novel in and thought the pages of his notebook were surviving time better than the printed version in his hand.

Kate read the rest of the line to him a loud. "Fourteen, six."

Castle counted down the 14 lines on page 23 then went over 6 words. "Deception." He read. "I think we need your mother's copies of these books."

"You book is definitely at my apartment. Dad gave it to me after my old apartment blew up. I may even have 1984. If not my dad has it in my old room." She responded.

"You still have a room at home?" He asked surprised.

"Of course. I'm an only child." She shrugged her shoulders wondering why he was even questioning that.

"So am I." He stopped as she looked at him with an expression that said it all. "Yeah, my mother." He agreed thinking his room disappeared when he went to boarding school. "Do you ever use it?" He inquired wondering what it would have been like being raised in the same home with two parents rather than one parent, also moving from apartment to apartment, then to boarding school. With Alexis he had promised to raise her in the one home, keep her in the same school and be there for her. He had accomplished that even if he admitted he could be very irresponsible in other ways.

"Only the times I broke up with boyfriends, and when I was shot and needed my Dad." She pulled a face, recalling the days at her dad's house when she had been really sick. Josh's work had prevented him from caring for her continually as she had required initially, and she had chosen not to phone Castle even though he was the person she had wanted with her the most during that period.

"Fair enough." He sat on the edge of the desk glancing at the time. It was almost midnight. He cast his eyes over Kate, rubbed his chin with his right hand, clearly seeing she was weary.

"We'll do it tomorrow." He concluded.

"I'm grounded remember?" She reminded him of the rules Gates had put in place before they had left the precinct for the hospital. As a result, Castle's building was now in security lock down with two professional bodyguards at the main doorway to the loft and unmarked cars sitting outside. Kate also had her handgun back along with her badge. The only people permitted to their floor were the owners of the other penthouse apartment.

"We'll get the boys to join us." Castle replied and reached for his Scotch glass. "Would you like a night cap Ms Beckett, perhaps to help you sleep?"

"I would please." Kate replied. She followed him to the lounge room and sat on the sofa placing her cell phone on the glass coffee table. He came to her with the drinks passing one to her. She took a sip, her face cringing over the bitter taste of the Scotch on her tongue, the burning sensation as the alcohol hit her throat. The second sip was easier.

Castle sat at the end of the sofa against the arm, putting his legs up. He encouraged Kate to join him by patting the leather seat. She smiled, biting her lip and slipped along the leather seat so she was between his thighs, her back to him. He leaned forward cloaking her back with his chest, took a mouthful of Scotch and placed his glass on the table. He then encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her body all the way back to his, kissing her right shoulder. She wore a strapped shoulder white cotton top and white shorts completely ready for bed. Castle breathed in her after bath scent lifting her hair to the left of her neck. Her shoulder was taped up to support the injured joint. For a while, they remained quiet. Castle inspected the abrasions and the bruises first then gently began to massage her shoulders and neck trying to release the tension from her muscles. She was extremely tight, but he wanted her to relax, to let her body recover so she was ready for action sooner rather than later. He lifted her top baring her back and massaged down her spine to her hips, feeling her react when he found the sore spots, the tight knots in her muscles. He stroked along her rib cage releasing tightness over her entire back noticing her ribs were not as evident to the eye as Lanie had carried on about earlier at the hospital.

"How much water have you drank?" He asked.

"Two, almost three bottles since we came home." She murmured. "Why?"

"I think we were more dehydrated than anything. I've had three bottles. You look better already." He brushed his lips over the back of her neck groaning. "Like you have been fed." He chuckled. "You poor starved creature."

"Mmmm." She smirked. "Lanie certainly let me know about it. But in our defense, we didn't have water for a long period time." She calmly stated, dropping her head downward and exposing more of her neck to him. She was enjoying the way he touched her. His hands stayed on her all the time, rubbing into her sore, tired muscles continually and every so often he would stop and kiss her body his hands moving to a to a more intimate part of her each time.

"Well, you're looking ok now." He whispered. "Don't worry about it. I will feed you up again."

"I know." She murmured.

"Mmmm." He lovingly reached forward down her arms that rested upon her knees and softly with his fingertips traced irregular patterns back up her arms. It tingled her skin, her spine, sending signals throughout her nervous system to places she had never experienced with anyone else. Totally intoxicating to her senses. Her breathing slowed and deepened. His hands did the same motion up and down the outsides of her thighs. She lifted her head and laid it back until she rested against his right shoulder relaxing, feeling the warmth of his body, never wanting him to stop touching her as he did.

"Kate." She opened her eyes to see he held a glass before her. She lifted her head forward, let him tilt it to her lips and took a couple of sips. He had a bit as well and returned it to the table. He continued with his treatment fully aware Kate was slowly ceasing the fight with herself to relax. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer he saw and was having trouble holding her head up. He'd never seen her so exhausted, or so willing to allow him to do this to her. He lightly brushed his lips against the back and side of her neck stroking her arms. Her head tilted back to his shoulders again. He saw her lips had parted and her arms fell into her lap. She was giving up. He smiled to himself chuffed that he was able to turn Kate Beckett into putty in his arms, something he'd always imagined would need the assistance of a lot of alcohol. Her body grew heavier against his. He stilled and just sat there holding her for a while sipping his Scotch. Her legs slumped against his left leg and her body was leaning to the left of him. She was falling to sleep. It was time to move her to bed.

"Kate?" He murmured. No response. Rick gently pushed and lifted Kate forward so he could release his left leg and stand up. He held her against the back of the sofa with a hand held between her shoulder blades whilst he finished the alcohol within his reach.

He looked down at her tall body all folded up to a crouched position, dozing as though she was drunk, thinking how bloody gorgeous she looked, bundled up in a small package, with her dark hair falling around her pale skin.

Bed. It was time for them to be in it. "Kate?" He shook her a bit seeing her come to a little and repeated it. "Beckett." In response Kate simply raised her arm a little way, her hand reached up to him, whispering his name as Rick just the once. "Geez Kate." He muttered to himself and took her hand that reached up to him, hooking her arm over his shoulder. He lifted her off the sofa and carried her to his bed. By the time he laid her limp body in the bed and covered her with the blankets, she was asleep.

Rick returned to the living room, sleepily pulling his shirt out of his jeans, to switch off all the lights in the loft. As he unbuttoned the shirt, he ensured their security was outside the door, and finally activated the alarm isolating it to the main living area. He locked the door to the study and the doors to the bedroom not wanting Kate to set the alarm off during the night and to prevent any intruders getting to them whilst they slept. A quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he stripped himself of clothes and headed to bed. He collapsed into the bed beside Kate noticing she hadn't moved an inch since he'd laid her into the bed. His precious cargo he silently embraced for another night. He finally had her, now had to fight to keep her alive.

As he drifted off to sleep, his instincts, his last thoughts told him the following day was going to be one hell of an experience.

_**Please take the time to let me know how I'm travelling. It's the next chapter I'm working on and trying to wrap up to effectively meet the end so it may be a bit longer coming than the past few chapters have. Once I get through the next one, I reckon the rest will be posted in a frequent succession as they are almost completed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is the next instalment ... At the end of this chapter is where I'm actually still working hard to join the dots. So this is a short one to keep you all happy. Please, love hearing from you as to how I'm going so don't be shy. Let me know. Your comments definitely encourage me to continue it.**_

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Rick was up and out of bed by 7.00 am. He showered and dressed without so much as disturbing Kate and left her to sleep. He made coffee watching the news, then fired up his iPad to check his emails. He was surprised to see an email from Captain Gates. She was asking how Kate was, showing genuine concern, which surprised him even more. He replied to Gates, letting her know Kate was still sleeping but was safe and seemed ok. He added he would check in once she was out of bed. He hit send, then noticed another email that had just hit his inbox. He wasn't familiar with the sender, who had used a gmail account. He read the subject line, which read "Novel" only and opened the email to read it, curious as to who had his account details. The communication was from his father, the contents of which clearly stated that Marley Andrews was alive, well and wanted to meet with Castle as he had some valuable information to hand him. Castle sat back on his stool thinking about his father's latest attempt to make contact and whether to trust him. Andrews had hung out bait for Rick to bite on.

"Information highway today." Rick muttered to himself. He made a decision, leaned forward and typed back. _Call me. No doubt you have my number._ And he hit send.

Next thing he decided to do was phone Esposito and Ryan to firstly ask them over for breakfast and to drop by Kate's apartment to find the books he wanted. Castle knew Lanie had a spare set of keys to Kate's apartment and he also knew Esposito had gone to Lanie's home last night. The lure of Castle's great cooking always got the boys on side and they agreed to meet at the loft, and to collect the books on the way.

Breakfast. He had to feed the woman who slept in his bed. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge door assessing what he had available to him for cooking. It was all good.

Almost 20 minutes later, as Castle was starting to dish up the food, Kate appeared, showered and fully dressed. She was looking very bright and chirpy. She had a bounce in her step as she came to him from the study and in a playful manner during her last steps, she rushed to him in the kitchen, a grin growing over her face the closer she came. He read her expression like a book about what she intended to do when she reached him and in response lifted his arms that held a spatula and a plate of eggs. He smiled to her thinking about how happy she looked. She wrapped her arms about his body and affectionately kissed him on the mouth several times, pressing her body against him.

"Good morning." She giggled squeezing him then let him go with one arm peering over her shoulder at all the plates of cooked food and boxes of cereal laid out.

"Morning." Rick grinned, waiting to be free to move again, as she inspected the layout of food.

"Is this all for us?" She inquired in disbelief. She let him go, so he could continue preparing breakfast. He put down the plate and rescued two pieces of toast from the toaster with tongs and placed them in the oven with a tray of food he was keeping warm.

"Sure, eat what you want. I have orders to feed you Detective Beckett." He replied pouring her a mug of coffee. "Espo and Ryan are on their way as well."

"Uh huh." She responded and pinched a piece of bacon she took a healthy bite of. She accepted the coffee and had a sip. Mmm. Good coffee, thank you." She placed the mug on the bench as the coffee was very hot.

"Feeling better today?" He asked noticing she looked a lot better and was the most affectionate he'd ever seen her.

"I do thanks." She mumbled chewing on the bacon. She swallowed and approached him again as he was wiping his hands on the tea towel. She stepped into his personal space and felt his arms fall loosely about her waist as she wrapped herself about him again. She kissed his mouth. "When did we go to bed?" She asked.

"A little before 1.00 am. Eat." Castle ordered turning her back to the spread of food. He playfully slapped her on the ass hearing her squeal like a girl, and pushed her towards the counter laughing at the look she gave him.

"Oh, I don't remember." She mumbled back as she inspected the food again. She picked up another piece of bacon, pulling it apart with her fingers, inspecting the pancakes that were next on her list.

"You don't remember?" He inquired, surprise in his tone, which caused her to look to his eyes. He grinned devilishly, now knowing he could mess with her head. "Oh baby, you were great last night…"

"I didn't?" She asked, ceasing to chew as she thought about it.

"You did." He tried not to laugh at her expression of confusion. "You're quite talented Miss Beckett."

Kate's face fell straight as she thought about what she actually did remember. "No. I didn't." She decisively said, her eyes searching his face for any sign he was teasing her. "I didn't drink enough to forget." She stated adamantly. "You're jerking my chain Castle!"

Richard laughed, stepped to her and kissed the side of her head, his hand holding her head a moment. "You fell asleep on the sofa. I had to carry you to bed." He said honestly and sweetly.

"No way. I don't do that either." She objected.

"Honey, you fell asleep and when I tried to wake you, all you did was say my name and hold your arms up." He said defensively.

Kate smirked. "I will have to shoot you if you repeat that to anyone." The last thing she did recall was Rick trying to wake her up.

"Don't have to worry. You did it yesterday at the precinct. The boys thought it was hilarious. We all did."

"I knew it. I knew I didn't walk inside the Precinct." She shouted in triumph. She took the plate he passed her and sat on a stool nearest the pile of pancakes and syrup. Castle passed the coffee mug to her again. She took a few sips of it.

"The boys are coming so don't eat it all." Castle teased watching her pile up the pancakes to her plate. "Espo has the list. Also my father is alive. Wants to meet me."

"It's great he's alive. Figured he had to be. Will you meet him?" She asked generously squeezing out the maple syrup and pouring it over her pile of pancakes.

"With the guys I will. Don't trust him." He replied leaning both hands against the counter. He scratched his nose and looked to Kate, amused by her expression as she prepared her breakfast. "He has to earn my trust, in a situation where I'm not forced to make decisions on whether you live or die."

Rick's cell phone rang interrupting their conversation, and he scooped it up. "Ryan. You here?" He grinned looking over at Kate who was eating a pile of pancakes and Canadian maple syrup like she hadn't eaten for weeks. "She's here. Of course she's here." He started walking towards the front door to the loft. He opened it wide to greet Ryan and Esposito. The two men walked into loft already smelling the food and Ryan passed Castle two novels.

"Arr… Good man! Were they at Kate's?" He excitedly asked and fanned the novel at the top seeing just what he imagined he would. There was heaps of hand writing in the borders.

"Yes. Both were. Beckett has as many books as you do! Where the hell you gonna put them all when she moves into this place?" He asked walking to the kitchen, lured by the delicious smells of bacon, toast and eggs.

"I'm not moving in here Ryan." Kate called out her tone of voice playful.

"We can throw out the double ups." Rick replied in order to stir Beckett. "Simple solution." He followed the boys back to the kitchen and placed the novels on the coffee table. He would look at them after everyone had eaten breakfast.

"I'm not moving in yet." Kate repeated her hazel eyes staring Castle down as he walked about the kitchen to finish up his cooking. He took the tray of toast from the oven and placed it on the counter in a spot he had left available.

"You already have moved in Miss Beckett." He replied looking directly to her eyes with a sparkle in his, and pressed his palms against his chest. "Your home is wherever I am."

The boys scoffed, and laughed. "He's got you Beckett." Ryan commented seeing Kate's lips purse and her chin tighten.

"Writer boy." Was her sarcastic response, and tried not to laugh as he did. He walked around the kitchen counter to sit on the stool beside her, and as he passed her, he leaned in and pecked her on the back of her head stroking her hair.

"Wherever I am, Beckett. Always." He whispered so only she heard, and laughed as she scoffed at him in response but he caught the expression in her eyes as he sat down on the stool smiling at her. His comment had hit home within Kate, left her speechless, her mind reeling.

Esposito caught Kate's expression as well and glanced to Castle who raised his eyebrow in a smart ass manner. "You like to freak her out Castle." He commented causing Ryan to laugh.

"She's just freaking out because she's realized she now has to commit herself to someone else rather than have one foot out the door as she usually does." Ryan stated with a grin on his face. The look he copped from Kate immediately ceased his laughter but caused Esposito and Castle to roar with laughter.

"He knows you, Chica." Espo laughed. Kate blushed, said nothing and kept eating.

The group ate breakfast continuing to stir and argue with each other, Castle very pleased to see that everyone was back to being normal with each other again.

Castle's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller id chewing his bacon quickly to swallow it. It was blocked. He flashed it to Kate. "Could be Andrews." He said and accepted the call. "Castle." He greeted seriously. The group fell silent at Castle took the call. His side of the conversation was a train of yes and no's. He wandered to the lounge, finished the conversation, hung up and looked back to the group.

"That was Marley Andrews. Can you one of you come with me at 10.30 today?" Everyone glanced to the time and nodded. They had just on an hour.

"What will we do with Kate?" Ryan asked.

"I'm here Ryan." She reminded them all.

"We know." Ryan replied. "We can't take you."

"I'll stay here with Beckett." Esposito said glancing to her.

"Settled." Kate replied. "We can watch a DVD together." She exclaimed excitedly and saw him immediately roll his eyes.

_Ok. Next one will follow soon but may be another short chapter as I was going to submit all of it as one big chapter. I'm still working on the next bit, please be patient and let me know how I'm going. I'm happy with a couple of word of praise! Thanks for reading my story._


	13. Chapter 13

_On a roll now to finish it. Hope you are all continuing to enjoy it. …._

**Chapter 13**

"I feel like I'm becoming a real spy." Castle declared to Ryan excitedly causing Ryan to smirk. The men were strolling down the path of a small park. "All this action, secrets, escaping." He elaborated, breaking his stride as a black Labrador dog ran past them chasing a boy. He grinned watching the dog run as fast as he could to catch the boy who giggled, calling the dog's name. Castle walked backwards a few paces continuing to watch the boy and his dog play, wishing he had a dog he could take to the park.

"Beckett's right man, you do have a crazy imagination." Ryan commented, digging his hands in his pockets as breeze was still a bit cool this morning. He followed Castle gaze, checking to see what had his attention. He too saw the dog and thought about taking his for a run with his wife that evening.

Castle fell back in to step with Ryan forgetting the dog. "I'm sometimes right." He defended.

"Granted yes." Ryan smiled, then looking around the park at all the people walking, jogging, resting or playing in the area. It was a popular little park that he hadn't been to in years but was just a little to far from his neighborhood to visit. He sighted an older man standing alone who looked familiar about 20 metres away from them. "Beckett said you look like your old man." Ryan commented.

"Yeah, I do." Castle replied once again distracted by the same dog that now chased after a ball the boy had thrown, thinking again he would really like to own a dog. He thought it was best to get Alexis off to college in the fall, work on Kate moving into the loft over winter and then propose they get a dog for the summer. He knew she would like one too, so it was just a matter of time and so nicely organized in his mind.

"Then he's here." Ryan said and nodded towards their left where an older man stood in a fawn wool jacket.

"Yep. That's him." Castle confirm and they continued to walk towards him picking up the pace a bit. "Do you think Kate would like to get a dog?" He asked.

"You really are domesticated." Ryan replied and laughed. "Yes, Kate would love to have a dog." He replied remembering the times she had been running with himself and the dog. She adored dogs.

"Cool." Castle replied and they continued to walk.

"He's ruggedly handsome." Ryan remarked.

"Smart ass, Ryan. Beckett held you up to that didn't she?!"

"She could have dared me to say it. But he is." Ryan chuckled.

"Mmm." Castle hummed and they stopped before Marley, Castle shaking hands with him again. "Hello Marley." He greeted feeling he was more confident hand grip on his father's hand than last time. He introduced Ryan to Marley. The three continued to stroll down the path looking as though they had just met up for a stroll in the park on a nice spring day.

"So you two got away the other night." Marley commented to Castle referring to their escape from the hotel.

"Just got away. We were still there when the explosion sounded." Castle replied. "What happened?" He was once again watching the boy with the dog as the two of them rushed past the men trying to catch up with the boy's father. He thought about that too, kind of wishing he had had a son. Then he started to silently wonder what was going on with his thinking patterns this morning. He realized he was started to think about dogs and kids. He wanted to smack himself. Two failed marriages and he had recently, but finally, bedded the woman he'd been chasing for four years. Instantly, Castle put the brakes on his imagination telling himself it was the time to keep the girlfriend alive so he would get the rest of his desires with patience. Just having her at home in his company was enough for him at the moment. He tuned back into the conversation, dismissing his impatient imagination.

"We overpowered two men who had penetrated your room. Neither were Maddox. We still have them in custody. " He reached into his pocket and brought out an envelope. "They're not talking yet. Had you and Detective Beckett been in the room when they busted in, I doubt I would be walking here with you today. So as much as I was annoyed Kate had taken off, I was also extremely relieved to see you had both taken off." He said with emphasis on both.

"That's mutual. I was glad we were in the fire escape when we heard the explosion." Richard responded.

"We investigated who was tracking you and came up with the information in this." He waved the envelope briefly. "It's now domestic so CIA can't go anywhere with it. Use it wisely and don't take it on face value." He handed him the white envelope. "When this issue is resolved, we should catch up." Marley suggested looking up to the full height of Castle who was in inch or so taller than his father.

"Thanks." Castle looked down at the envelope. "Yes, we should catch up. I have a daughter who wants to know more about her family."

"Look forward to meeting her. I can't really say you're not my son can I?" Marley asked, glancing to Ryan who smirked at his comment.

"Castle is a dead set ringer for you." Ryan said with a grin.

"Mmmm… I now know who I look like." Castle responded. "My daughter will enjoy meeting you." Castle grinned to the older man. "Oh! And thanks for helping us get the security for Beckett at my home …" Castle said and immediately noticed Marley Andrews' brow creased in confusion in response to his comment of appreciation. Castle glanced to Ryan who had also observed the expression. "You helped push for us to get the security for Detective Beckett at my apartment?" He inquired. "The Captain at the 12th Precinct mentioned the CIA had a say in it?"

"No. I didn't." Marley replied his eyes glancing to each of the younger men.

"The security guys could be planted." Castle replied his eyes turning to Ryan in concern.

"They are potentially in danger." Ryan said, pulled his cell phone from his shirt pocket and started the call to Esposito. "Nice to meet you, Mr Andrews." He waved to the older man and started walking towards the car. The call was picked up quickly.

"Yo!" Esposito greeted. He was relaxing on the sofa, laughing at Beckett who was engaged in attempting to complete a yoga move with a sore body. She was on her hands, her long legs swaying unsteadily around in the air her t-shirt falling over her head revealing her bare body, sports bra. She didn't seem worried about any of it in his presence. "You should see Beckett trying to do yoga in jeans and a sore shoulder. Hilarious Ryan!" Espo laughed. Ryan heard Beckett's laughter in the background followed by a squeal as she seemingly lost her balance and tumbled clumsily to the floor. "She's crazy man!"

"I know she is. She's meant to be resting her shoulder. Espo." He said seriously and heard him grunt in response. "You need to get Beckett to the Precinct. The CIA that pushed for the security was not Castle's Dad."

"Ok. We'll leave now." He stood off the sofa and held out his hand to Beckett to assist her back to her feet. She was lying on the floor, her long limbs bent and folded over looking awkward, but she seemed reluctant to actually get up. She was quite relaxed for once, he saw, her eyes the most docile and content he'd seen for months.

"See you there." Ryan said and hung up. He looked back to Castle who was sharing parting words with his father. "C'mon Castle. We have to go." He called and instantly Castle jogged to him bidding his father farewell with a wave of the arm. The envelope was slipped into his pocket as the two men hurried back to the car. On their way he told Castle that Espo was taking Kate to the Precinct. And added. "Kate was doing yoga." Ryan noted with curiosity.

"Oh yeah? With a sore shoulder?" Castle queried. "She likes yoga. She's very flexible." Ryan glanced to Castle with a look that told Rick he didn't really need to know that. "I didn't mean it to sound like that." He corrected.

"Castle." Ryan warned.

"Sorry."

"She's like my boss, man."

"Honest Ryan, I didn't mean it …" He saw Ryan's face. "Oh forget about it." He climbed in the passenger side of the car. As Ryan started the car they sat in silence.

"We need to set some rules." Ryan stated.

"No! I didn't mean it like that." Castle argued. "Geez! You talk about Jenny and ex-girlfriends. Sex in coffins? I just said she was flexible."

"True." Ryan agreed. "Sorry man."

"Let's go." Castle suggested. "Roads are gonna be busy. I will open this back at the Precinct." He stated as he studied the envelope. "Should we have picked up the guys?"

"Be faster for them to get there by taxi of train."

"Safe?"

"Esposito is with her." Ryan reminded him and Castle nodded.

Esposito hung up his call with Ryan. "Beckett?" He waved his fingers for her to take his hand. "C'mon Chica, we need to move you to the Precinct. We're not safe here." He patiently said, trying not to laugh at her being silly on the floor pretending she was unable to get up which was unlike her lately. When they have first met year earlier she had often mucked around but not in recent times. She stilled, her eyes on Esposito, thinking about what he had said and she quickly grew serious.

"Ok." She took his hand with her left hand and stood up with his assistance. "We can leave via another way other than that door." Kate advised him pointing to the front door. She pulled on her runners, tied her hair back. At the kitchen bench, she collected her phone she turned off and a set of keys Castle had given her that morning. They left the TV running and Kate led Esposito upstairs to a doorway, which took them out to the roof of the building. She ensured it was locked behind them, then continued across the roof to a second stairwell. Castle had the roof set up as a nice area they could sit outside during the nice weather and enjoy a cook out. It had tables and chairs, few potted plants. Was very nicely set up. A few months ago, whilst he had been cleaning up one day after a party, Castle had shown her this route in case they ever needed to use it in an emergency, such as a fire. Now, Kate and Espo didn't talk, but once Espo knew where she was taking him, he took the lead to protect her. She had the key to the stairwell, unlocked it and they stepped through, securing the door behind them. They hurried down the stairs until they arrived at the ground level.

Espo whispered in question not knowing the layout sufficiently enough to make a decision alone, "Ground or car park?"

"Ground. We come out in an alley. We just walk a couple of blocks and we'll be at the subway." Kate told him, relying on what Castle had explained to her on the day. It had been a cold day she had been standing on the roof with him and she distinctly remembered staring at the skylight looking down into the lounge room.

Espo pushed open the door and Kate followed. They walked at normal pace the distance of the alley so as not to raise any attention and were soon at the corner. Kate steered them to the left and they were walking with hundreds of other pedestrians towards the subway to catch a train.

"The security guys will think we're inside watching the box." Espo finally said relieved and grinning, as they descended the elevator to the underground proud they had escaped without anyone knowing they were gone from the loft.

"Why was security breached?" Kate inquired.

"Ryan said Castle's Dad had nothing to do with pushing for the security on you."

"Oh." She recalled Gates asking who had the CIA contact and they had assumed it was Andrews. "So who was it?"

"Possibly someone who wants you dead. You're not very popular in the CIA." He stated matter-of-factly, finishing with a cheeky smile.

"Seems that way." Kate replied. They were waiting for train to arrive. "I'm tired of this now." Kate said to Esposito looking seriously at his brown eyes.

"We're close, that's why he wants you dead, because he knows if you're dead we'll stop the chase." He paused. "Don't worry Kate. If you die, I will find the man responsible."

"Thanks Espo. Hope you put flowers on my grave regularly too." She sarcastically replied making him chuckle. "Maybe I should fake my death?" She snorted laughing, causing Espo to smirk.

"Yeah, jump in front of the train coming and I'll tell everyone you couldn't take it anymore, but make sure you lie low so the train passes over. Probably a good thing you lost all that weight if you plan on doing that."

"Smart ass. Problem Espo. No body."

"No perfect murder Beckett. We've had missing bodies before." Espo remarked with a smartass tone, feeling the push of wind coming from the tunnel ahead of the train that soon appeared, its lights on high.

"Won't argue with that." She shouted over the noise of the metro train as it rolled up to the platform with screeching brakes. The noise of it finished their conversation and they started to walk towards a doorway waiting for it to stop. People jumped off the train and once everyone was done they stepped aboard the train with Esposito finding a seat up the end of the car where he considered they were safest.

Beckett and Esposito arrived at the Precinct ahead of Ryan and Castle and were sitting drinking coffee when the men arrived. Castle had the novels, his laptop and the envelope with him, still sealed. Kate passed each of them a coffee from the machine and followed the boys to their desks sitting about as a group. Gates was not in the Precinct as yet so her office was dark, the door locked. Richard dropped all his equipment on the floor beside Kate's desk then rejoined the group and sat with the envelope in front of him. He cast his eyes to each member of the team who waited for him to open the envelope, worried about what was contained within it.

"Come on Castle." Kate urged and saw him look seriously at the envelope a final time, obviously wary of what he was about to uncover. He ripped open one end of the envelope and pulled out the two sheets of white paper. He unfolded it as everyone gathered tightly about him so they could read the typed report together. It was a record of a trace ordered on Castle's cell phone number.

"Your cell phone." Kate whispered to Castle who nodded once in response, also letting the boys know who the number belonged to. The number, highlighted in pink, had been tapped and locked on to over the days himself and Kate had been out of New York, during the limited times he'd had it on. Castle's name was printed on the second sheet along with records of Ryan and Esposito's cell phones.

The list of numbers came as no surprise, but the authorizing name on the report, an FBI Special Agent, caused all of them to stand up and look to each other completely shocked and confused.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

_Another one. _

**Chapter 14**

"Is this a set up?" Kate hissed glancing to each of them. "Castle?"

"I've got nothing." He responded and swallowed, reading over the entire report not believing his eyes. His mind was thinking about everything he had read, seen and heard. This piece of information was too weird.

"We have to keep this one to ourselves." Ryan whispered. "Too friggin crazy." He added looking around at who was in their presence, who may be able to hear their conversation.

"He's right." Espo said, glancing about them. "But it's a lead we didn't have."

"True. It could put us on to the Dragon. We have to join the dots." Castle stated. "Talk about an odd sock! Where's the list of millionaires Espo? I will concentrate on reducing that."

Espo reached to his typed list of millionaires who had become wealthy from about 1990 in New York. He had it down to 24 individual men. He passed it to Castle who quickly reviewed it running an index finger down the list of names.

"I know a handful of these men. We have to go through each of them to find any connections. He shook CIA's report. "Someone has bought him or bribed him or manipulated this." He stated, tightening his chin and a fist in sheer frustration. "Kate, I'm not taking this on face value." He said looking directly to her. "And I still don't trust our source."

"Me neither." Ryan and Esposito said together then touched fists with a smile breaking the seriousness of the moment for just a second.

"Something crazy for sure. I thought we could trust him." Kate replied pointing to the report, hugging her body with her arms, feeling very insecure. "I thought I could trust him." Castle observed in her behavior she was crashing, but he kept his cool, avoided consoling her, as they were at work and had agreed to keep their relationship quiet in every way.

"We'll figure it out Beckett." He said quietly. "Can we run a search on his cell phone in and outgoing calls against the cell phones calls of these people? If there's not a third person between them we may make a hit." He suggested.

"We might get flagged if we do a search on him like that. However, we could run checks on a short list from these people." Ryan replied discreetly watching Kate who was crumbling internally but hiding it extremely well. "We'll sort this out Kate." He offered her worried about the way she was behaving.

"What if I tell you which ones I know and don't believe would have the power or finances to keep on top of this type of operation?" Castle asked hoping Kate would keep control and not suddenly want to take a run at the subject person.

"Shoot." Ryan replied. Castle held up a hand to Ryan indicating he would be a couple of minutes seeing Kate was on the edge of making a bad decision. The vibe coming off of her was incredible.

With the list in his hand, Rick stood directly in front of Kate looking into her eyes extremely serious, deciding he needed to step in and stop her earlier than he normally would. It was time to take five minutes to think about what to do next. Controlling Kate was his first step. "You cannot run at him." He stated, waiting for her to look up to his eyes. She held his stare for a second or two then shied away, thinking hard, emotionally rocked by the report, and understandably so. Castle took her hand and led her to her desk making her sit in her chair. She said nothing, but when she sat, she stared at Castle who put himself on his chair facing her. "I know. It hurts." He whispered, seeing a single tear fall from her left eye and the scar on her chin dimpled. She blinked hard several times and swallowed, pushing down the emotions. "But think about it Beckett." He continued. "He may have been set up."

She nodded rapidly wiping her eyes and looked down to her lap then back to his eyes. "You're right and my shoulder is too sore to hold my gun." She sniffed, smiling at her own silly reasoning for not running after him.

"Probably a good thing it is too sore." He replied calmly smiling at her as though she was a mischievous child. "Didn't stop the yoga this morning." He hinted and saw her smile a little embarrassed

"I was being a bit crazy." She commented.

"I heard." He leaned on Beckett's desk and pulled a highlighter and a pen from her pen holder, giving her some time to digest the information they had received. He quickly highlighted the names of people he considered were possibilities on the list and ran the pen through the names he was sure would not have the resources or interest. A few names he left unmarked as he didn't know them.

"What if I arranged to go meet him alone?" Kate suggested her arms crossed tightly over her chest her right hand to her mouth. She was nervously chewing on her nails a habit he rarely saw her do.

Castle sighed, sitting up straight. "Ryan?" He reached over and passed his list to Kevin, then sat back resting his elbow on the desk his chin on the heel of his hand. His blue eyes roamed her face as he thought to himself about the issue at hand. "Let's discuss this Kate. Is he still posted in New York?"

She nodded in response, not looking at Castle, thinking about events in her past. "It's too much of a set up." She said and Castle nodded in agreement. "Castle?" She began, thinking before she continued, seeing he was waiting for her to do so. "Should we contact Special Agent Jordon Shaw, to build a profile, perhaps check the names on the list?" She asked looking to him, her expression a little more positive.

Castle smiled. "You clever girl." He quietly stated.

"Well, you won't let me run at Will Sorenson." She hinted like a sledge hammer. "We can't investigate him without raising alarms everywhere, but what's to stop Special Agent Jordon Shaw from profiling for us? If Sorenson's name happens to pop up in her investigations, she won't be stopped by the FBI." She hinted.

"She said she would help us if we ever needed it." He reminded Kate and picked up his phone to search through his contacts list. He passed his phone to Kate and she wrote the number down on a post it note and handed his phone back. "I will go arrange private security guards for the loft and I'll request Gates to remove the others."

"When's she due back?" Kate asked almost to herself.

"Don't know." Castle responded. "But we can't risk going to the loft with the security we have there now. If Shaw needs to charge for this, tell her I will cover her costs. I will hire her team." He stood up to go somewhere more private to make the calls to arrange security. He decided he would contact his agent who would be capable of hiring body guards. That was after all, part of an agents job description.

"I'm sure she will love this case." Beckett replied as he walked off, and dialed the cell phone number Castle had provided her with. Special Agent Jordon Shaw picked up on the third ring.

"Detective Beckett." She greeted. "Good to hear you are still alive. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. How did you know it was me?" Kate asked surprised, but smiled hearing the tone in Shaw's voice that she was pleased to hear from her. Relief started to filter through Kate that Shaw seemed already willing to help out.

"I recognised the phone number, also heard on the grapevine you and your plucky side kick Mr Castle have been in a bit of trouble lately." Shaw replied her voice chirpy but there was the hint of deep concern in her voice as well.

"News travels fast." Kate remarked raising an eyebrow in interest her fingers fiddling with a note pad.

"It certainly does when CIA agents are getting blown up in strange hotels." She replied. "Are you phoning for my assistance?" Shaw asked directly and curiously.

"Yes, we are. We urgently require your help to save my life." Kate replied. "Possibly Castle's as well. To profile a list of suspects we have."

"I'll be there tonight. I've been monitoring what's been popping up with you two. I will phone you back later with a time of arrival."

"Ok. I will forward an encrypted email with some of our evidence. Thank you Agent Shaw." Kate hung up and called out. "Castle? She's coming tonight."

He appeared from a room and put is thumb up in approval. He was on his cell phone to somebody. Kate turned to her computer to prepare the email to Agent Shaw.

Gates called in sick later in the morning and she had fallen ill during a meeting at internal affairs. Castle was quietly relieved she was ill, mainly because it meant the group didn't have to divulge their evidence with the Captain, follow her instructions, have to make excuses and seek permission to further their investigations. They were almost free to continue the investigation as they saw fit. They could go rogue.

Ryan, who was adept at creating distractions to Kate's thinking processes, had successfully roped her in to help with checking through the phone lists they had requested. They searched for any numbers that crossed. When they found any they performed cross searches on them. It was tedious work but they had to do it so they had something to provide, when Special Agent Shaw arrived.

Kate had been advised by Special Agent Shaw, that her FBI agents were already working on the Sorenson lead, because it was a potential accusation against one of their own. There was relief to Kate that Sorenson's name and reputation was not falling victim to this case. She knew he was in the city, wanted to meet with him, but she knew if she made contact with Sorenson she could well risk their chance of finding who was really behind it. Also, if he as an innocent victim in this, it could also jeopardize his life.

In a vacant office, Richard was focused on deciphering Johanna's notes. He had his laptop and was typing out the handwritten notes matching them to the diary entries and finally to the pages of the novels. The notes contained in the novels were extremely brief and confusing, but he hoped if he inputted the information on the laptop and saved to his external drive, Jordon's profiling software may be able to break the codes or find a common link. The notes left in the novels were sometimes reasonably clear as to what she was writing about. A problem he found was the notes were not created by page order, so anyone looking at the novel alone would not understand. Johanna had jumped from say page 72 to 190 and then to page 3, constantly back and forth obviously looking for the right words and phrases to assist with her encrypting. Words were highlighted or underlined in the printed text. Johanna had masterminded an extremely difficult code and had obviously spent hours making the notes. Extensive hours had been spent in order to hide valuable information for something Johanna must have considered to be highly important and, Castle thought, she had been very afraid to expose.

About 3.30 pm, Castle saved his work to a USB stick (flash drive?) and sat back in his chair scratching his head in weariness. He needed a break, a decent drink and a meal. He saved his work and pocketed the stick, packed the books and laptop into his bag, ensuring everything was secured. He walked out to the bullpen to find the group. They were in the staff room with paper piled and scattered over the table. He sat in a spare chair and placed his equipment on the floor beside him. Each of them looked exhausted and ready to throw the towel in.

"Is everyone happy with Thai if I order it in?" He inquired, rubbing his hand over his chin feeling the stubble of a couple of days.

"Anything." Esposito replied. "We're about ready to draw guns on each other in here."

"I nearly pulled one on myself." Castle replied and looking to Kate he said. "If you're half as good as your mother was at creating codes, you should seriously think about focusing on encrypting as a career path. She was good or I'm lousy at deciphering." He muttered. "I feel like Indiana Jones in the 21st century."

"You got further than I ever did in like 10 minutes." Kate commented calmly. "And, Thai would be great please, Indy." She smiled not looking at him.

"I'll go pick it up." Ryan offered. The rest of you risk death for a meal." He joked and everyone half laughed all of them weary.

Castle made a call to the local restaurant and ordered enough food to feed six people. They threw in $15 each and sent Ryan down the road to pick it up. Whilst he was gone, Castle was browsing through the papers Ryan had left at the desk not really focusing too much, checking the names on their list of possible subjects. "Beckett?" He half stated half questioned in his tone.

"Mmm?"

"Do you know any of the men on this list?" He looked over the sheets of paper he held at her, his blue eyes very bright with his light blue shirt. It had occurred to him earlier that Kate hadn't said anything about the list.

"I know of a few of them." She replied glancing from Espo to Castle attempting to quickly ascertain where he was going with his line of questioning. "Why?"

"A few of these men have kids who would be about your age."

"So?" She dropped her paper on the desk. Espo sat up hearing the tone in Castle voice that told him Castle was about to throw a curve ball.

Castle took a deep breath. "Let's forget your mother's case or whatever she was following up for a minute. Why was she in that alley, or better still, not with you and your father that day? Where did she say she was going mid-afternoon on a Saturday? There is nothing in her diary." He decided to just put his thoughts out there, opened them up for discussion. "Why would she meet someone on a Saturday afternoon for work related business if she didn't have a personal interest in it? And I just don't mean a personal interest in her work. She had a kid, and I know you were like 19, but her priorities would have been different to say someone in your position. No kids, single."

Kate cleared her throat and responded. "I'm not single anymore." Espo chuckled, seeing the partial smile break on her face.

"I'm just saying…" Castle pointed out then thought about what she had said so adamantly. "Is that all you got out of my discussion?" He asked in surprise.

"I'm just saying." Kate parroted, smiling. "I'm taken now." She reiterated.

Castle cleared his throat, accepting her attempt at humour. He put them back on track. "Priorities change, particularly in women."

"I get you." Kate responded. "Its like, now I have another priority in my life, and there is something I would rather be doing than sitting here trying to figure out this mess." She stated. "Like I'm sure Espo would rather be doing something else, and I certainly know what you would rather be doing." She said directly to Rick her dark eyes seductively swallowing him whole. She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Espo replied. "Lanie has been texting me." He hinted and saw Rick was blushing a little.

Again, Castle fidgeted on his chair and cleared his throat, a clear image in his mind of what he would prefer to be doing right now. "I definitely know what I would rather be doing." Castle replied and deliberately looked slowly from her eyes to her chest playing along with her.

Kate sat back, her right hand fiddling with a corner of a sheet of paper her mind thinking about the way he touched her, made love to her then her thoughts crossed back to the day she had been out with friends. She was to meet her parents at a restaurant they frequented as a family and her mother hadn't shown up. She looked to Castle, seeing he was still in the bedroom with his thoughts. "I wasn't home that day. I was with a friend." She shrugged her shoulder. "I think Dad was at golf, at least that's what his statement indicated."

"Do you think your father would know anyone on the list?" Rick asked carefully wondering whether Kate would understand what he was questioning. Kate stared at him, not blinking at all, thinking about when she had been just a kid and her parents had engaged in social events with other young lawyers. There had been so many sleepovers, times when Kate had to stay at other people's homes because her parents had been out at night. They would have a baby sitter at the one house to take care of all the kids. Those nights had been when she was too young to be left at home alone. Not at the time when her mother had been murdered of course, but for some reason, the earlier period of time was nagging at Kate to remember in more detail. When she was older, they had left her alone at the apartment on the occasions they had gone out to social event unless she was required to go with them. As she had grown older however, she had fought to stay home, no longer interested in going to boring parties. The people her parents had socialized with, would now hold prominent positions and most of them had kids roughly her age.

Beyond that aspect, there was Castle's sub-text she was also dealing with. He was trying to provoke memories out of her, knowing she had shut down that part of her life when her mother had died, had tried for years to forget it. She had spent a lot of her older teenage years out with friends. She'd had school friends, boyfriends, school, sports and a part time job so it wasn't like she had been at home a lot. Her parents could have been fighting and she probably wouldn't have seen much of it. Her parents could have been having affairs and she doubted she would have noticed as she was so caught up in her own world.

"Kate." He murmured bringing her back to the moment. She looked to him. "Maddox told you, you know him well." He reminded her thinking about the times she had woken from her nightmare of hanging off the ledge, which was when Maddox had made his statement. Something was in Kate's head and she wasn't accepting it. He had to provoke her a little more.

Kate reached for her copy of the list. It hadn't been altered by anyone. She slowly read through the list and put it down sighing heavily. "I've got nothing." She murmured. "We need to see my Dad." She added. "He may know."

"Kate?" Espo said in order to get her attention.

"Espo?" She looked to him and saw his serious expression. He looked to her like an older brother would.

"I think what Castle is asking you is, do you remember ever noticing anything that would imply your mother was sleeping with any of these men?"

"Nice Espo." Caste commented under his breath looking between him and Kate, who was now sitting bolt upright. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to have her mother's integrity questioned.

"Kate's a big girl Rick, she can take it." Espo replied.

"Ok." Kate blew air between her lips suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with where the conversation was clearly headed.

"If your mother was sleeping with another man, she may have also become unwillingly involved in something that lead to her death." Castle put out there. "Hence, the encryption of these books he pulled out and dropped on the desk. "They don't make much sense Kate. She knew something really serious and she didn't want to expose it. And I think she had a hunch about it earlier than we thought."

"I have nothing, Rick. Wouldn't I have figured it out earlier?" Kate replied her eyes staring solemnly at her late mother's novels. "Maybe my father would talk to you guys more than me. He wouldn't speak negatively about my mother in front of me. Maybe he does hold a piece of the puzzle he has never told me."

"Alright. We'll eat and think about it when we're thinking clearer." Castle decided and picked up the paper to continue reading. The group fell silent for quite awhile and only the sounds of exasperation and movement of paper could be heard in the room for some time.

"He's back." Espo stated when he saw Ryan exit the lift. They made a place on the table to put their meals and ate, taking a break from the work.

After they had finished Kate telephoned her father to ask if he was at home. She arranged for him to meet with Castle and Ryan deciding they would be able to drag any information out of her father.

_Alecia_

_Thanks for reading. Would love to know how I'm going … thanks to those who have let me know. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hiya guys. The chapters are going to be released very fast now as I have basically finished. Chapters 13 and 14 were released on the same day so please ensure you have read them first to keep up with the story. I hope people are not confused at so how far they have read… and I would hate you to miss out._

_This chapter sorts out a few lead up issues to the big day. Hang in there guys. It gets there and I have spent a lot of time on the end part … get lost in it and PLEASE let me know if you are still enjoying it. _

**Chapter 15**

By the time Special Agent Jordon Shaw arrived at the precinct it was dark outside and the detectives were weary from investigating as far as they could without raising attention.

Esposito and Ryan had met with Jim Beckett at his apartment in an attempt to source any information he may have had on any of the names they had on their list but he didn't offer up anything they couldn't read in the police records. Ryan walked away from the apartment unsatisfied with the discussion, telling Esposito he sensed Jim was holding back, that for whatever reason he was not willing to provide them with any assistance to help his own daughter. One the way back to the Precinct they agreed not to divulge their feelings to Beckett but phoned Castle and told them everything Jim Beckett had said and what they sensed. Castle agreed Jim was keeping secrets close to his chest, also pointing out to the boys it seemed to be a trait that ran in the family to conceal vital information. They decided that if they needed to go to Jim again, that Castle would go alone. Rick hung up from the call, looking over at Kate who was helping Shaw set up, appreciating that Jim was probably holding onto pieces of information in order to protect his only daughter.

The FBI quickly set up their equipment in the room the group had spent most of the day in. Once everyone was present, a debriefing took place for half an hour to ensure all agents and detectives were equally up to speed in the case. Special Agent Shaw had already investigated Special Agent Will Sorenson and confirmed the information Andrews had given them was genuine. However, she also investigated deep enough to learn it had been done by another agent within the FBI who had used Sorenson's FBI identification pin number. That agent was yet to be identified. Shaw also advised the group Sorenson's general bank account had received a lump sum deposit. Sorenson had tried to refund the money claiming it wasn't meant to be there but his bank was unable to trace the transfer to its originating account. The last transfer had been done in the Cayman Islands. This flagged more questions they needed to answer.

During a detailed discussion over the names on the list, everyone heard the ting of the elevator from the war room. Conscious of the time of night, the entire group of NYPD and FBI agents stopped what they were working on to check on who was about the step out. The second they saw who it was, everyone was on their feet, their guns drawn. The FBI shielded Kate who remained in the war room as she was told to do, but she stood to see who it was. Familiar with the face, she stilled unable to move, as she was in pure shock at his boldness.

Will Sorenson stepped out of the elevator and raised his arms above his head when he saw the guns pointed and the men rushing at him. He sighted Kate far across the room gazing at him with her mouth opened, his eyes silently telling her he knew what was going on, that he was innocent. He was relatively calm and wore casual clothes, a sweater, jeans and runners. The men approached him noting he didn't move.

"On the wall." Esposito demanded glaring at Sorenson who, after giving an expression of are you for real, obediently placed his hands to the wall and spread his legs in order to be patted down by Ryan who did the job quickly then stood back looking to Eposito and the FBI agents.

"He not carrying." Ryan confirmed, switching his safety on and dropping his arm that held his gun poised. He had known Sorenson for years because of Beckett, and was quite sure the guy was good. "Clear. Guns down." He ordered and everyone dropped their weapons. Sorenson stood up straight and turned back to the group but his hands remained above his head.

"Can I speak?" Sorenson requested his eyes going between Esposito and Ryan who knew him very well from when he used to date Kate. "Guys?" He questioned. Christ they had shared beers, been to games together.

Kate came up behind the men now she knew she was safe. "Relax guys." She ordered and stepped between Espo and Ryan to face Will. He finally looked to Kate who had her arms crossed over her chest. "I didn't do it Kate." He told her.

"How did you know we were on to you?" She asked with authority and coldness.

"I have friends who told me a few FBI agents were fishing around me because I'd run a few odd requests that I didn't know about. Your name came up in the conversation." He said to Rick who now stood beside Kate. "I guessed you two would be here so I came to clear myself." He added. "And, to help you find whoever did this. I dropped past Rick's apartment, spotted the plains clothes outside and came directly here, guessing you guys are in trouble." He offered them.

Jordon Shaw stepped up before Sorenson her eyes casting over his entire body, silently assessing him as was her job. Having now met a suspect, she knew instinctively this guy wasn't one they needed to be concerned with anymore.. "We traced the money put into your account…. " She started.

"And? Did you find where it originated?" He asked with interested.

"Cayman Islands."

"That's as far as I got as well. Can I put my hands down?" He asked Kate.

"Yes." Kate replied. "Can we have a moment Will?" She asked and also glanced to Shaw and Castle requesting the same of them. They got the message and gave Kate the space.

"I would like that." Sorenson replied and walked towards the stairs stepping backwards so his eyes remained on the boys for a few seconds before he turned and continued walking. Kate silently told the boys to leave her alone for a couple of minutes. At the stairs Sorenson stopped and waited for Kate, noticing Castle backed off with the auburn haired woman he kind of recognized as the profiler Special Agent Shaw. "What's going on Kate? Why is the FBI involved?" He whispered as she came in close to him. Her eyes cast downwards for a few seconds looked up to his.

"My mother's case has blown up. Someone is trying to kill me to protect themselves." She quietly told him and took a breath trying to reduce the level of anxiety within her.

"Your mother's murder?" He queried. "I have someone making inquiries under my name because of your mother's death?" He said in disbelief and she nodded in response. "You believed it?"

"No! Not really. That's why we didn't come to you because we thought contacting you would put you in danger. We can't trust anyone Will." She stressed stepping in closer to him. "You took a bullet because of me already." She whispered looking at his eyes. "I didn't want you hurt again."

"It wasn't your fault. Are you alright? You look exhausted" He briefly touched her right upper arm then decided It wasn't the right time or place to be physical with her and dropped his arm.

"I am. When I saw your name on the evidence, it hit me hard but Castle was on your side the entire time. He stopped me from running at you." She confessed glancing to Castle to see where he was. He was concentrating on working with Shaw.

"Mmm." Sorenson followed Kate's eyes to Castle who was busy with the others. "Are you with him yet?" I figured when I saw his name it had a lot to do with you."

Kate nodded. "I am, but it's not known. We can't be together and work together here." She whispered.

"Secret's safe with me." He replied. "It's about time."

"I know." She briefly smiled to him.

"Can I help?" Sorenson asked. "I want to clear my name as well."

"I'm sure you can" She started to walk with him to the group. "I'm just trying to work out how someone knew about you and I, Will. We didn't advertise we were together."

"We didn't hide it either." He reminded her.

"But why go so low as to drag you into it?" She queried. We haven't been together for years.

"I don't know. The first thing I knew was the bank phoning me about the large deposit because it was not cleared for tax purposes."

"Oh." Kate smiled. "Typical of you Will. Always on top of your finances." She teased, recalling he had always been in control of his money when they had dated. She should have known that he would have traced an odd deposit.

"Yes, it was a surprise deposit Kate. That's why I had it traced." He followed her into the war room where he was briefed by Shaw as to what they were investigating.

At 11.30 pm Shaw called a stop to the group. She ordered Esposito and Ryan to go home as she required them to return to the Precinct by 8.00 am, and organized for two of her agents to escort Kate to a hotel room where she would be protected for the remaining hours of the night. She too was to be back at the Precinct by 8.00 am. The agents walked away to organize a room.

"Will she be ok?" Espo asked Rick and Will in a whisper, calmly watching Kate who was seated and still going over files. Both men who were seat beside each other shrugged their shoulders.

"If I can borrow a gun, I will stay with Kate." Sorenson offered. Everyone glanced to each other, Castle stayed silent, deciding he would not act jealous in this new relationship he had going with Kate even if he wanted to strongly object to Sorenson's proposal. He knew because of previous tormenting between the two of them, that Sorenson would protect Kate at all costs.

"We have a spare." Ryan offered, "But we'll need to…"

"I have mine with me." Kate interrupted. "I can hardly hold it at the moment with my shoulder so Will can use it.' She smiled. "My own gun could be turned on me." She joked, but no one saw the funny side of it.

"Would Kate be safer remaining here and resting?" Castle asked.

"She needs to sleep. I believe I will have a person for you all to arrest by morning." Shaw replied.' Castle, please stay." The rest of you go home and get some rest." Shaw ordered and turned to work on the screen as she had previously been doing. Sorenson stood up and followed Esposito and Ryan from the room.

Kate walked over the Castle and sat beside him on the side of the desk, looking to his worried face. "I'll be ok. I have the burner phone." She murmured not caring whether the other's heard what she was saying.

"Do you trust him?" Castle asked quietly glancing to Will who was chatting with Ryan.

"Yes. It's not in his nature Castle." She replied wanting to touch him.

"Ok. Be careful and call me when you get to the room on my burner."

"I will." She glanced to Sorenson who had returned to the doorway, waiting for her. "I'll meet you at the elevator." She told him.

"Detective Beckett, we're ready to transfer you to a room." An FBI agent advised her, leaning into the doorway. He saw Kate nod in response and left her to join is fellow agents.

Kate looked back to Castle and whispered. "I want to kiss you."

"Follow me first." He said and led her to her desk where she picked up her handbag. They then walked to the interrogation room and hid in there a moment. Castle held her close. "Be careful." He murmured.

"I will." She went up on her toes and briefly kissed his mouth. "Can you please bring my boots, shoes and spare clothes in the morning here?"

"Yes." He kissed her once more. "Rest and sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day. I can feel it." He hugged her tightly a moment then let go.

"Me too." She stepped back, looking at his face and smiled. "Good night, Rick."

"Until tomorrow, Kate." He smiled and followed her out of the room to see her catch up with the three FBI agents, Ryan and Esposito. They all left together leaving Rick alone with Special Agent Shaw to continue working.

Castle returned to the war room and stopped beside Shaw watching what she was doing on the screen with the information that had been collated during the course of the day. This profiler was an excellent source of information for Castle's curious mind. He silently sat on the corner of the desk, observing how she worked, not wanting to interfere or ask her questions as she diligently scanned the information and started moving it about on the board.

"So." She started, minutes later, glancing to Castle whose eyebrow rose in response. "How long you two been sleeping together?" She asked very calmly.

Castle smirked in amusement. "Arrr… Special Agent Shaw…. A gentleman does not compromise the reputation of a lady." He replied politely, a smile spreading over his face.

"So its true now." She replied smiling to his blue eyes and saw him lower them and blink in response. "Its new, by the glow in her eyes when she looks at you." Shaw commented looking back to her board, continuing to read the notes. "And about time." She remarked.

"Mmm… " He agreed. "Recently, she let me in." He shifted on the desk. "Jordon, I think that Detective Beckett knows a vital piece of information that is going to blow this case wide open. Maddox, or whatever his real name is, firstly told her she had no idea who she is up against then stated she knows exactly who is behind it all. His statements have confused Kate. She wakes up dreaming every night, stuck in the same dream. I think he's snagged a memory that's been hidden in her brain for years and has pulled it almost to the surface. I pushed her today to maybe provoke a memory but she hasn't reacted."

"I guess we wait and see." Shaw replied. "We're down to four possibilities." She pointed to the screen to where the software was analyzing the encrypted notes. "Military." She whispered to herself. "CIA has the capabilities to infiltrate the FBI." She sighed. "And we have one suspect who is engaged prominently in politics with a military background."

"What would you like me to do?" Castle inquired, glancing to the time. It was just on midnight. He checked his burner cell. Kate had sent a text to tell him she missed him already. He smiled to himself, amused to see she was getting in touch with her emotional side, and put the phone face down on the desk.

"We are going to sit down once this program has completed its analysis and determine what to do next." Shaw replied. Just need about 10 minutes."

"I'll go make us coffee." Castle offered.

"Great idea."

The room they housed Kate in for the night was a two bedroom hotel about two blocks from the Precinct. Kate walked directly to the bedroom, dropped her bag at the end of the bed, kicked off her shoes and fell across the bed, her head falling to the pillow. She was that tired. Her body was sore, her brain weary and her emotions were almost raw. Will Sorenson followed her and closed the door to the bedroom, securing some privacy from the two FBI agents who had taken positions in the lounge area. They wouldn't get any sleep until their shift ended about 7.00 am. Kate watched him, thinking briefly he was going to kill her but she reminded herself she had slept almost every night with this man for six or so months. It had been a good relationship and the only thing that had split them was his job. He approached the bed.

"May I sit with you?" He inquired.

Kate let her eyes wander his whole body, thinking about it a moment. She wasn't single any more. "You may." She replied.

"I know." He said. "Writer boy is with you now." He commented seeing the hesitation in her expression.

Immediately Kate smiled. "Writer boy. He hates that so much." She told him, also letting him know she teased Castle about it just by the tone in her voice, as he sat then laid down on the opposite side of the bed facing her.

"Better than monkey boy." Sorenson replied making himself comfortable and ensuring he maintained appropriate space between them. He was silent a moment, studying her entire face. She had lost weight since he'd last seen her in a hallway somewhere, and the skin surrounding her eyes was darkened from lack of sleep. "Kate, you look ragged, babe." He commented.

Kate sighed, her face falling serious. She reached out for his hand she shyly held. "I am exhausted Will. I got beaten up a few nights ago by the guy who shot me and then got flattened and thrown by another guy two nights ago."

"The Beckett I know is tougher than this." He whispered. "You need to sleep. Close your eyes. I will be here to protect you. I have your gun."

"Mmm… could be a mistake." She joked smiling to his face.

"Close your eyes Kate." Sorenson ordered and smiled at her in response to the face she pulled at him, reminding him briefly of how she used to behave when they were dating.

"Tell Castle I'm ok for me?"

"I will." He replied seeing she closed her eyes. He kept hold of her hand but didn't touch her. He stared at her face, her dark hair. "I wish you had come with me Kate." He whispered.

"You should have stayed here." She replied in a whisper and squeezed his hand. "But I love him." She added liking the sound of those words coming from her.

"I know. You always did." He said with a small smile, seeing she keep her eyes close." You were always his." He sighed stroking his thumb over her hand. "And I never had a chance once he did enter your life."

Kate opened her eyes and stared at Will silently, understanding the depth of his comment, that he was the only person on the earth who knew her well enough to make that statement with justification. "I'm sorry." She whispered and squeezed his hand. She closed her eyes again, wishing herself to sleep so she didn't have to continue the conversation because she did not have the energy to give him any more. He didn't move, he didn't say anything.

The dream of hanging from the ledge of the building woke Kate a couple of hours later but this time she wasn't woken in fright. Her body jerked and she half sat up, the image of a face from a long time ago still burning in her brain. Her eyes opened and she found herself alone in the bedroom in almost complete darkness, and she was now covered by blankets. She looked about her in the available light to find she was definitely by herself. Will must have left her once she had fallen to sleep.

She fully sat up and pulled the blankets off her body. From the end of the bed she grabbed her bag by the handle and dragged it onto the bed to locate her burner phone. She dialed Rick's burner phone and waited for him to pick up sure he would still be at the Precinct with Jordon Shaw.

"Hey, you ok?" She heard him ask in concern as soon as the line connected.

"Hi, yes. Are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. Jordon and I are still going through some records. What's up? You should be sleeping." He said as though he was talking to Alexis.

"I was." She sighed. "Rick, you were right." She stated as she laid back down in the bed and pulled the blankets back over her body feeling a little chilly. She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable against the pillow. "Castle?" Kate murmured. "I think I know who you were trying to get out of me last night."

"Go on." He replied now curious as to where the conversation was going.

"My mum worked with his wife. They moved to New York and two sons when I was a kid. I stayed at their house a lot. His name is not on your list. He moved away Christmas of 1999. My mother was seeing him when I was 11, perhaps 12 years old. I caught her, was very angry at her. I remember my mother and father broke up not long after. Dad left home for a week or so but he came back because I was missing him too much. I remember seeing this man around when Dad wasn't home." She took a breath. "You made me remember this." She almost accused him in her tone.

"I know. I'm sorry I've made you remember things you've forgotten." He genuinely stated. " What was his name Kate?" Castle asked with curiosity in his voice.

"That's my problem. I don't remember their names, or his name. They lived a block from our apartment. He was in the army. I called him Sir, or Colonel."

"Jesus Kate." He swore. "We need more than that." He said, rubbing his face in weariness.

Kate groaned. "I'm sorry. My Dad would know his name." She offered. "Did he not mention him?"

"No. He said nothing to the boys. They also didn't ask him about life back that far. That's 20 years ago."

"I know. He would know his name." Kate replied remembering very clearly now the very rough patch her parents had experienced just as she was entering year 7 at school.

"Its 3.30 am Katie." Castle moaned. "It's not the best time for me to phone your father with inquiries about your late mother's in discrepancies 20 years ago." He commented hearing Kate grunt in response, as he walked over to the list of people he and Jordon had narrowed it down to. He also knew that Jim Beckett, like his daughter would most likely conceal any information he had, even if not divulging it could endanger his own daughter's life. He wrote down on a sheet of paper what Kate had just told him in point form and showed it to Jordon. It was then he looked at the words _two boys_ in his hand writing. "Can you remember the names of the boys?" Castle suddenly asked, knowing she would have referred to them by their given names.

"Umm.. Yes, you will like this. One was Charlie. Charlie and David. Castle, Charlie and David Matthews." She squealed quietly so as not to disturb the men in the next room. "Matthews. Colonel Matthews." She grinned to herself and heard Castle give a squeak of pride.

"Are you sure this is worth us following up?" He asked. "It's a long time before she was murdered." He hinted.

"I know, but my parents stayed friends with them because of work. The boys went to boarding school, and I didn't see them much. I don't really know what happened between them all, but my parents were friends with them for years." Kate thought about things for a minute. "I don't think Dad kept in contact with them after Mum was killed either."

"Jordon just said we will do a search." Castle sat on the edge of the desk, listening to Kate breathe, wishing he was in bed with her sleeping safely in his embrace, that he could feel her, smell her scent. "Babe." He whispered.

"Mmmm.." Kate smiled, hearing the tone, the unspoken words and emotions in his voice. "I miss you." She said quietly.

"Oh me too." She heard him say back. "Go back to sleep. I will see you soon."

"Ok. Please remember a toothbrush."

"I will. Sleep Kate." He hung up on her and put the phone down on the desk returning to Jordon. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I think she may have remembered the name of the person who is somehow behind her mother's murder." Jordon Shaw replied as her computer started to throw up all sorts of information on Colonel Tony Matthews, who was now commonly know in New York as Anthony Matthews. The two of them stood watching the computer process in a matter of minutes what would take them hours to complete.

"He's a suspect." Jordon concluded after she had scanned the information. "Not enough evidence to convict him yet, but he's certainly joined our hit list." She finished and glanced to Castle as she dragged and dropped two other suspects to the centre of the screen.

"I think we need to keep this quiet." Castle remarked staring at the names on the computer screen before them. "Unbelievable."

"These three men have the power to kill both of you." Jordon advised him. "And still not be touched. We have to bait them."

"And you will need Beckett to complete that." He half asked, half confirmed to himself.

"Yes. She will be the one who draws them out. We need to go back over Johanna's encrypted work from a different angle. Are you up to it?" She asked brightly.

"As much as you are." He replied and smiled, once again excited.


	16. Chapter 16

_I posted up chapter 15 an hour or so ago, so you may not have read it yet … just sayin' LOL! But read 15 first …_

_Enjoy my fictional creation …. I write this sort of stuff for the fun of it … so don't take it too seriously folks! I'm used to writing science and law so this is just mucking about for me and I'm taking you along for an imaginary ride… here comes the action…_

**Chapter 16**

Richard returned to the Precinct shortly after 7.30 am with an overnight bag in his hand. He'd been home, showered, shaved and changed into a cotton long sleeved top and a pair of jeans. Very casual for a day at the Precinct but he wasn't planning on staying there for long. He was met by Kate who had already arrived some time earlier and had been texting him regularly. She was looking as though she'd had a good sleep but hadn't as yet showered and changed. He smiled to her as she came from her desk to greet him. Castle checked about to see who was present. Only the FBI agents, Espo and Ryan were around to it was safe to show her affection, and he instantly let go of the bag and opened his arms to her. He had to admit to himself he had missed her.

Kate couldn't stop her impulsiveness the split second she sighted Castle's face as the elevator doors opened. She also couldn't stop herself from hurrying directly to him. The last few steps she almost ran to him as he opened his arms to take her. She felt her heart thump, the butterflies fluttering hard.

"Rick!" She whispered and kissed his mouth, closing her eyes. He gave her a generous kiss then tightly wrapped her in his arms picking her up off the floor as her arms went round his neck. He felt how much she had missed him by the grip she placed around his neck.

"Baby! You're ok." He replied holding her firmly against him. It was the longest they had been apart since they had started sleeping together. He had missed her a lot.

"I am now." Kate said almost clutching him and reluctantly let go as he put her back to the floor. He stepped back his hands moving to her jaw to examine her face. She was fine. She smiled to his eyes. "I'm good Rick."

"I can see that." He smiled and gave her one more kiss. "I have what you wanted and probably a bit more." He picked up the bag and carried it with him as they walked to her desk. "Where is Sorenson?"

"He went home to get ready for work."

"Ok. You guys are going to be busy today. "He said to Kate and passed the bag to her. "I brought along some toiletries I thought you might need as well."

"Great. I'll go take a shower." She gave him one more smile as she walked off.

"I'll clean the coffee machine whilst you are there." Castle replied and watched as Kate walked away with the bag to the showers. She looked back over her shoulder at him with a big smile that he smiled back at thinking how gorgeous she was.

Once she was out of sight he made his way to the coffee machine to clean it out to be met by Ryan and Esposito who were quite peacefully sitting in the staff room, sipping bought coffee and eating donuts. They offered him the tray of donuts one of which he took and ate within two decent mouthfuls.

"Good Police diet." He couldn't help but comment after he swallowed and as he started to pull apart the coffee machine.

"Part of our staple diet." Ryan replied.

"Beckett was happy to see you." Espo remarked with a cheeky grin. "Very unlike Beckett to put her feelings out there for all to see."

"Mmmm." Castle replied glancing to the men. "I was happy to see her alive." He added. "She was showing some emotion too." He commented. "That was unexpected."

"What time did you leave here?"

"About 5.00 am Ryan. Had a shower, breakfast and came back. Shaw will be back by 8.00 am." He replied. "When did you get here?" He asked examining the bits of the machine.

"About 20 minutes ago." Ryan said. "Beckett was pacing like a caged animal." He laughed. "Even ate two donuts."

"Cool. Least she ate." Castle laughed. He washed bits and pieces of the coffee machine with hot water. "You guys are gonna be busy once Shaw comes in. We found a suspect this morning. We just have to see what Shaw's agents in Washington have found."

"So we're gonna do real cop work today?"

"I think so." Richard replied. "Just promise me you will all come back alive." He said, swearing the boys didn't know how worried he genuinely was about the next eight or so hours.

"Does Gates know?" Espo asked watching as Castle started to put the coffee machine together

"Shaw phoned her first thing this morning." Castle said, avoiding being to detailed with his answer. It had been decided that as Castle was footing the bill for Jordon Shaw, they didn't have to share information with Gates, as least the information they found at 4.00 this morning when the pair of them had sat in silence digesting what they had uncovered. Gates from that point on was only provided with limited information from Shaw.

By the time the coffee machine was back in action and fresh coffee was being poured into mugs, Kate had returned from the showers washed, her hair was styled and she was in fresh clothes. Castle sat on his chair at her desk as she started up her computer sipping her freshly made coffee. She had stolen another donut from the boys and was picking at it, whilst she tried to read the smug expression on Castle face.

"You found something didn't you." She finally commented.

"Mmm. We did." He replied and fell silent crossing his ankle over his knee.

"Can…?" She went to ask.

"No." He interrupted his eyes looking to her. "I can't." he added. "How was FBI boy last night?" He inquired changing the subject.

Kate grinned hearing the jealousy and studied his face, his beautiful face she just wanted to crazily kiss. "He was fine Castle." She replied sipping her coffee. "He knows about us." She whispered.

"Good to hear." He responded calmly, but pleased.

"Were you jealous?" She seriously asked. "I would have been so jealous." She confessed under her breath.

Castle scoffed. "Oh yeah, I know. It would have toppled you over the edge had it been me last night." He laughed and avoided her hand that swatted at his shoulder. He sobered. "I was more worried than jealous." He eventually replied. "But jealous none the less."

"Oh." She grinned pleased to hear he have been jealous. "He behaved." She told him. "What is happening today/" She asked in an attempt to lure information from him.

"When Shaw arrives with her team she will debrief you. Kate? Keep Gates in the dark today. Trust me."

"Where will you be?" She asked sensing he wasn't going to be with them by his tone.

"I'm going home to sleep." He decided to tell her first and foremost so she wasn't going to worry too much about his reasons for leaving. "There is also no purpose me being with you today. You and the boys need to work with the FBI today. Trust Shaw. She has it." He told her and followed Kate's eyes as she saw Shaw arrive with her team. "Well here we go." He remarked seeing her agents follow Shaw into the bull pen. Castle straightened up in his chair and looked directly to Kate. "Do not be a hero today with your shoulder. Do you hear me?"

Kate looked to him for several seconds before she nodded. "I won't do anything stupid. I can't compromise my team because of my pride." She said. "My body won't keep up with the boys today."

"True." He remarked. "Battle scars." He murmured searching her face. "They catch up."

They silenced as they observed Special Agent Shaw walk into the war room and start up all the equipment. She appeared fresh and bright despite her lack of sleep. The pair remained in their seats, patiently waiting the minutes it took for Shaw and her team to prepare for the debriefing and drank their coffee. Esposito and Ryan appeared from the staff room and waited with Beckett and Castle. This didn't go unnoticed by Jordon Shaw who recognized how tight the group of detectives were. In fact, she had never seen a group of police excluding the fact one of them was a writer, work so well together outside of the FBI. Shaw finally cast her eyes to the group, smiled and waved them in. Castle was the last one to enter the room and he leaned against the same desk as Kate had, placing his shoulder behind hers, his arm behind her body. Kate glanced to him, feeling how close he came to her. She put her hand behind herself finding his hand she clutched.

On the computer screen there were three images of men all roughly the same age. Kate knew each man by their appearances and one man personally.

"We have reduced the list of suspects to three men." Shaw begun and pushed the door to the room closed. Mr Castle and I have concluded they are somehow connected and working together, so today we are out to prove our theory. However, we do not want to raise suspicion due to the level of security these men have, particularly this man." She pointed to the first person. "We therefore demand your confidentiality. If anyone asks you anything, please respond by telling them to see me. That includes Captain Gates. By the end of today we will make arrests." She looked to Castle who nodded, now understanding it was time for him to leave due to security.

"Good luck everyone." Castle said. He looked silently to Kate and smiled, held the side of her head and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Call me when it's over." He murmured and he stood and left the group closing the door behind him.

Castle departed the Precinct with a massive weight on his shoulders. He was aware of the individual Shaw was really focused on arresting today. She was a master at drawing out the culprit and he had to trust the agent to do her job. He returned to his car and drove directly home. He was sure the result of their investigation would be all over the news tonight or tomorrow. Heads were going to roll and he and Shaw feared there may be a direct impact on Kate as a result. This they were trying to prevent by being careful and luring out the main man. Castle just wanted all of them to survive the next few hours when it would hopefully be over once and for all.

Back at his apartment, Castle decided it was a good time to write up notes. The security he had hired was was outside his front door protecting his home. Whilst his laptop was in start up mode, he phoned Alexis. He knew it was early but she was out of bed and preparing to spend the day with her friends at the beach then they were travelling into the two to do some shopping. Perfect plans for an 18 year old he thought. It comforted him knowing his daughter was enjoying her life as she should be.

All communications had ceased with Kate, Espo and Ryan when he had walked from the room. He knew he would hear from them when it was all over. Once his conversation with Alexis was over, he placed his phone in the top drawer of his desk so he wasn't distracted whilst he was working on his notes.

He decided to grab a bottle of water before he was to start his work. At the fridge Rick noticed the chain and the watch resting on top of the fridge, having forgotten that Kate had left them there the very morning they had ran away. She hadn't touched them since. His fingers picked up the ring of her mother's and he studied it closely. It was a modest ring, simply set. He closed it inside his fist, the chain dangling between his fingers and closed his eyes a moment praying Kate would be safe this morning. He returned it safely to where it had been, deciding he would leave the watch and the ring where it was until Kate decided to move them.

With a hot coffee in his hand, he returned to his desk to commence typing up the notes. Little did know that within a day he would not be able to use the notes for a long time as they would always raise too much emotional distress in him.

The wait outside the building was the worst part of the whole experience as far as Kate was concerned. She was about to go inside the hall and front the person she had been hunting for a good part of her life. Shaw stood by, talking on the radio to her agents who had already penetrated the building and were in the process of locating Matthews. The area was busy with media who were interested in filming the political campaign and people were everywhere, with a lot of activity taking place. The small group of detectives and agents just looked like another bunch of supporters. Kate's name was called by Shaw who was now approaching her. She had a NYPD file in her hand with tattered papers poked inside it. Hand writing that indicated a police file number was handwritten over its cover. To Kate it looked like a genuine police file.

"Kate." Shaw began. "Put this into your ear. You listen to every word I say, obey everything I say. I have eyes inside and they will be guiding me to tell you where to go. Is that clear?"

Kate nodded and placed the ear piece into her right ear. She was becoming jittery with nerves but she knew she had to keep calm. She had a microphone pinned in her coat already so Shaw would be able to hear everything she did. She took the file from Shaw.

"This is your bribery Kate. He doesn't know whether the files were destroyed, nor how many there are."

"Ok."

"Do as we discussed, nothing more and leave as fast as you can. Stay in the open and I will ensure I have eyes on you all the time."

"Yes ma'am". Kate replied. She shifted her bullet proof vest, checking her gun was on her. She shook out her hands, moved on her feet. She was so ready to go.

"No badge unless you really need it. Remember you are going in there unofficially."

"Yes Sir."

"Ma'am. " She corrected.

"Sorry, Gates wants Sir." Kate replied and looked about the crowd ignoring the odd expression she received from Jordon over Gates preference. Kate could see Esposito and Ryan waiting by the unmarked car with a couple of agents, relaxed and waiting for this to be over. They would be needed later today. It was her turn to do the work, to lure out the prey.

Jordon paused what she was doing and listened to her ear piece a moment. "They have located him Kate. Proceed and listen to me. Is it working?" Kate nodded already able to clearly hear Jordan's voice via the ear piece. "Good luck." Jordon touched her upper arm in support. "I will see you in 10 minutes."

Again, Kate nodded now focusing on what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and with the file under her arm she started towards the front doors of the building only stopping when she arrived at the glass. A voice was speaking on a loud speaker about the upcoming events at the hall, the building was extremely busy with women and men in suits walking, standing, drinking. Campaign flags in red blue and white were displayed all over the walls. She pushed open the door and said to Jordon, "I'm inside." She stepped onto the red carpet looking around at all the people present at the function and, as instructed walked directly through the large foyer to the doorways at the back, stepping around the various groups of people. Conversations were happening everywhere and it was difficult to focus on Jordon's voice directing her. She sighted one of the agents pretending to be involved in the proceedings and as she passed him she picked up a glass of wine from a tray on the way through taking a healthy mouthful of it to take the edge of her nerves. She left the glass on a table she passed and continued walking as Jordon directed. A door way to the left she walked through and paused a moment. She was told to look to her right and she would sight the subject. He was there standing with three other men. Kate located two of Shaw's agents nearby. She took a deep breath and proceeded forward to the man she wanted to kill. Her jaw clenched her empty hand fisted as she made her way to him step by step. Memories of him when she was child swamped her mind but she pushed them down as they were irrelevant now. Damn Castle for awakening such old memories, but she could kiss him at the same time for making her remember.

She stopped right before the older man, glaring at him momentarily. She dropped that expression and smiled sweetly. "Mr Matthews." She said loudly and clearly, so much so the four men all turned to look at her. They all smiled to the beautiful woman who grinned to them. Kate's expression swung to dark and deadly, her eyes narrow her brow fixed. The smile on Matthew's face also fell away the moment he recognized Kate Beckett standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" He instantly asked.

Her lips lifted baring her clenched teeth. "I'm here to tell you to back off." She clearly threated and held the file up before him. "If anything happens to me, copies of this file and my mother's evidence will go straight to the authorities." She stated, never once blinking. "I will destroy you and the men you work with." She dropped the file back to the side of her body hoping like hell she was scary and serious enough. She stepped back, keeping her stare on the man who said nothing, didn't move. Another step, another, and she turned and started to exit the building. She walked out at the same pace the entire way, her heart pounding in fear now that she had initiated the final phase. In the foyer one of Shaw's agents fell in beside her and another fell behind her. As soon as she was out of the building she was rapidly ushered to a plain black car she climbed inside of. The car was on the move before Kate had a chance to look around her. Esposito and Ryan were in the car with her. She heard Jordon tell her in the ear piece she had done well and Jordon closed the conversation. Kate pulled the ear piece out of her ear and turned off the microphone.

"Done." She stated to the boys with a smile. They all slapped hands.

Esposito said. "Take you back to the Precinct for a bit then take you home to your boy."

"Now we just have to wait for the reaction." Kate commented sitting back. She texted Castle to let him know it was done, finding she was unbelievably calm, nothing like she ever imagined she would be the day she would meet the man who had caused her mother's death. She summed it up herself. She no longer cared. A text was returned from Castle that made her grin. Yes, she was looking forward to spending the remainder of the day wrapped in his arms, sleeping with him in his bed. She wanted that more than anything else in the world. She glanced to the time. All she had to do was tie up a few loose ends at the office, finish a bit of paperwork then she could go home to Rick,

At 11.45 am Castle heard his cell phone beep signaling a text message had arrived from Kate. He pulled out his phone. It simply said. "_Done as much as we can. Dominoes are starting to fall. Boys will bring me to your place by 1.30 pm so I'm safe_."

He tapped back. "_Good. I'll have lunch ready and will then keep you safe in my arms for the rest of today_." He closed his phone and returned it to top drawer of his desk. He felt better knowing his friends were safe and finished with the job for now. He was looking forward to Kate being with him alone together for a while as well. He continued to work for a further half hour, then shut down the laptop. He needed break and it was almost time to prepare their lunch.

Rick was busy with his head in the fridge deciding on what to make for lunch a bit later when he heard a tap on the door. He glanced to the time. It was just after 12.20 pm and way too soon for Beckett to be arriving unless she had changed her mind. He tapped his pockets for his phone and realized it was still in the drawer if anyone, particularly Beckett was trying to contact him. The beer he had been taking from the fridge was put back on the shelf so he could see who was at the door. He walked over the door, opened it wide.

The last thing Castle saw was a fist in his face.

_**Arrr…. The beginning of the end people!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_This is the first time I have written a scene like this one so please be considerate of your opinions as it was challenging. I did have a plan of the area this chapter is set in and I did look at the venue on video as much as possible whilst I was writing. Sorry, I have had to split the chapter because its way too big as one piece and gets really intense. It will help me to post sooner, if you encourage me with kind reviews. Enjoy people! We're nearly at the Hamptons! Also, a BIG thanks to "fbobs" for the greatly appreciated fight and gun advice. I have your name now buddy and will be seeking your expertise in the future!_

**Chapter 17**

"Castle!" Kate called her voice deep and strong with the undertone of seductiveness. "Are you home Castle?"

Richard Castle closed his eyes and swallowed, feeling his heart pounding in fear for her life. He was raging in anger and simultaneously was the most afraid he'd ever been in his entire life. The wait was over. She had arrived. The tone of her voice she had used to let him know she was there clearly indicated she was happy and keen to see him. He breathed shallow, not getting enough oxygen. He pleaded to himself Kate's phone was in her hand where it usually was. There just needed to be something amiss to alert her, to contact the outside. Castle heard him shift in the chair placed directly before him, the leather squeaking against the denim of his jeans. Rick opened his eyes glaring at the man opposite him. They heard main door close with a firm push. Castle eyes narrowed, his breathing quickened.

Kate's heeled shoes sounded on the floor boards for half a dozen steps and the two men heard her bag fall against the sofa on the floor. "Castle?" She called again quieter, but her tone far more seductive.

"It's time to end her life." He hissed at Richard smiling wickedly, teasing Castle who was incapable of helping Kate at all. He recognized the expression in Castle's pupils. The writer wanted to kill him to protect what was his. Maddox stood up, peering down at Castle one last time.

Castle instantly started to fight the duct tape about his wrists and ankles. This wasn't working out the same as last time when Alexis had tied him to the chair and he had eventually escaped. This time he was tied firmly to a chair he couldn't lift or move. Richard glanced to the floor on his left, at the security guard who was lying still and had been for a long time. A pool of blood was still slowly spreading over the floor coming from the man's torso. The guard had ceased moaning and moving some time ago and they no longer heard any breathing coming from him.

In the lounge, Kate stopped before the coffee table feeling as though something wasn't right. She noticed the coffee table was slightly askew and left it as it was. She glanced to her phone to check Richard hadn't texted her to let her he'd gone out . Esposito had sent her a text since they had dropped her off outside Richard's building. She had been downstairs in the foyer speaking to a neighbor for two or so minutes under the scrutiny of a plains clothed officer, and the boys were almost back at the Precinct.

She heard the sound of the leather seat in the study and stilled listening for any further sounds. She lifted her eyes searching for any movement in her surroundings. From where she stood she unable to see into the study which is where she thought the sounds were originating from. If Castle was home, she knew he would have heard her from the study. Kate smelt the air noticing the faintest aroma of a different aftershave was lingering to what she was accustomed to Rick using. Richard hadn't messaged her, wasn't home, but there was a noise. Where was the security guard at the front door? He should have been outside the door. Castle had told her he had hired private security.

Kate flicked her phone to silent, sent a text to Espo that simply said. "_911_" She barely had time to hit send when she thought she heard the distinct noise of a hand gun being prepared for use. She dropped to the floor behind the leather sofa. Her phone started to vibrate in her hand. She hit answer but said nothing. She saw it was Esposito.

"Give it up Kate Beckett." A voice called out. Familiar voice and it wasn't Castle. She heard several soft footfalls. Sneakers. Kate dragged her handbag to her body and reached inside it for her gun. She left the phone on the floor under the sofa where it was concealed. She was now picking up a whiff of the unforgettable smell of aging blood in the air, the smell of death was definitely present. Her heart thumped with worry about Rick's welfare and where he was. Gun in her hands, her trigger finger reflexively swept up over the ejector feeling the extractor protrusion that told her there was a round in the chamber. Feeling the adrenaline kicking in, her vision narrowed, all her senses focused on the enemy. It was down to her survival now.

She pushed off her heeled shoes leaving them on the floor. Bare feet would enable her to move easily and quietly. Listening, she could hear a muffled voice coming from the study. Muffled as in gagged. Castle. He was in the study she decided. If he had gone out he would have told her some way, she reminded herself. He was really good like that. Jesus. She thought. Kate glanced to her phone to see if the line to Espo was still open. It was, so he was listening in. She corrected herself. It was now survival and protection for herself and Castle.

Kate moved like a cat into a crouch reading to spring, slowing her breathing letting her nerves sharpen. She pushed down the fear knowing there was no place for it right now. Help was on its way she trusted with Esposito and Ryan. Whoever was in the loft had already successfully fought the security guard. He had also taken on Castle who was, in reality, a good opponent. But somehow Castle had been immobilized, she guessed. Kate thought about who it may be. Maddox kept coming up. He was still after her. Perhaps Matthews had made contact with him since she had so boldly walked in and fronted him earlier. Maddox had fallen off the radar as fast as he had appeared, so he was the obvious person. Maybe their actions this morning had spooked the suspects enough to make a move against her. They were calling her bluff.

She stilled, hearing the intruder had come from the study. He could use the piano to take cover. Castle would encourage her to shoot even inside his loft. He would tell her it was just materials and to shoot like hell. Last time she had come face to face with Maddox she had learnt how powerful and skilled he was at fighting. This time she had the advantage of knowing his level of ability, plus the layout of the loft. She had to lure him away from Castle, now sure he was held captive in his study. She thought she could hear Castle's muffled voice trying to alert her. She wanted to yell at him to shut up, so she could concentrate and not worry about him.

She poised, her senses prickling, feeling the fight was about to start. Her mirror. Kate quietly reached inside her bag and felt for the make up mirror. Her fingers felt the circular casing and she flipped it open in one hand. Holding the mirror at the correct angle she was able to see around the sofa towards the piano. She moved the mirror slowly. She gasped seeing the jeans. He was a lot closer to the sofa than she had anticipated. He moved. Kate rolled backwards somersaulting over as Maddox leaped forward. She was up on her feet backing up toward the doorway to Rick's bedroom. Gun was aimed at Maddox. He was up on his feet, his right hand holding the handgun directly at her head, his left arm hanging to his side. Kate saw he was so pissed off and totally focused on killing her. She had to remain calm.

"Put down your gun Maddox. Police are on their way." Kate said strongly. She ensured she equally balanced on her feet. Her peripheral vision told her she was in clear space, nothing to run into behind her, nothing to fall over should she need to run. She kept the gun leveled at his head. First opportunity she had she would pull the trigger. She prayed he would give her a reason to pull it.

"Too late to bluff me." Maddox replied circling Kate slowly. He could see the fear in her dark eyes, was able to smell her sweat. She was injured and doubted her own capabilities. He snarled. "You're compromised."

"I'm fine." She replied. She stepped back, holding the gun out with both hands, keeping it still. Her right shoulder was in agony but she had to hold the gun up, had to ignore the burning pain that was causing her to perspire.

"Today, you die." He told her almost as a promise the corner of his mouth curling upward just a little.

Kate saw his eyes narrow a fraction. She instantly dropped to the floor as he fired his gun. Missed her head, but she felt the swoosh of the bullet. She shot back, saw him react, thrown backwards and lost his balance. The bullet had clipped his body. He regained his balance and ran forward at her. Kate got to her feet in time to escape. She was running when he grabbed her round the legs throwing her forward. Her chin whacked the floor and the gun spilt from her hand as she tried to break her fall. The gun slid across the polished floorboards, ricocheting off a cabinet and kept going until it was beneath a stool at the kitchen bar. She cursed aloud. She spun to her back going straight for Maddox's eyes digging her fingers in. He screeched letting her go, pushing her arms away. She was up and rushing to her gun.

A blow to the back of her head knocked her flat to the floor. She stayed there stunned, panting. She was pulled up to her feet in one jerking motion by his hand grabbing her right arm. She squealed in agony. His arm wrapped tightly about her neck choking her, ceasing her cries. She felt the coldness of the gun against her right temple. She couldn't breathe, struggled against his arm.

A voice in her brain fired at her to fight. Feeling his pelvis was against her she instantly threw her arm to his groin and clutched at his balls. He released. She used her elbow to whack him where he'd taken her bullet. She was free. She spun facing him and kicked the gun from his hand. It flew over the room towards the staircase and clacked its way through the steps to the floor beneath the stairs. Maddox ran at her his head down. She prepared herself and grabbed his head, jumping as he crashed into her stomach. She gripped his neck wishing she could break it. She was lifted into the air as he straightened and was catapulted over the back of him. She let out a squeal as she plummeted towards the floor head first, dragging him backwards with her. She had the presence of mind to use the momentum to roll into the fall and regained her footing.

Again she turned. Angry, she ran at him seeing he was still unbalanced, throwing herself on to his back pushing him down to the floor by the piano. She knew she was screaming at him. Her fists were smashing into the side of his face. He rolled. She wasn't heavy enough to hold him down. She clutched him fighting against him taking the upper hand. As he spun she smashed him in the face. Blood spilt from his nose. He grabbed her hair and yanked is hard. Kate screamed her finger nails gorging his face till he let go. He pushed her off sending her backwards to the floor. He stood and swung his foot hard at her stomach. Again, he kicked her harder. She cried rolling up to prevent the third kick that struck her shin.

He was gone. He was moving towards his gun. Kate scrambled up and ran toward the breakfast bar. Her gun was closer. She spilt across the floor and slid hard into the stools, one coming down on top of her. Her hand clutched at the gun as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her hard out from under the stool. She squealed, fiddling with her fingers until she felt the gun was at home in her hand. She lifted her right arm, aimed at him and squeezed. The gun cracked loudly but bucked in her unsteady hand. However, she heard him yelp in pain. She squeezed the trigger again. Crack of the gun, but this time no reaction. He screamed at her, now in a rage. His hand was at the waist of her jeans and she was being dragged over the floor towards him. He then had her by the throat, her eyes locking on his and she felt him lift her entire body from the floor by the neck. She was unable to breathe, to make a noise. She lifted her legs and kicked him hard to the stomach. She was dropped and fell hard to the floor gasping for air. He was still on his feet and kicked his boot to her stomach again. She couldn't breathe. He struck her shoulder. She squealed in pure pain.

"Get up and fight." He ordered circling her body. "Like playing with a mouse." He tormented standing near her, his arms crossed over his chest. Kate laid there a moment. He was bleeding from his shoulder and the blood was dripping down his left arm. She had shot him. The gun was still in her hand but her shoulder wasn't strong enough to pick it up since the last hit. He impatiently reached over and pulled Kate up to her feet by her clothes using both his hands and he lifted her towards the study. She put her arm up holding the gun towards his head her eyes locked on his again. She couldn't quite get it aimed. He pushed her backwards into the bookshelf. Her mind was panicking once she was pressed between Maddox and the shelves. She was physically incapable of overpowering him now. She could hear someone behind them in the study. It was Castle. He was still alive.

Maddox reached for the gun he snatched out of her hand and turned it against her. Kate held the stare and punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could with her left hand. He dropped her and she ran through the door with him in pursuit.

The last time Maddox struck her, Kate was twisted and thrown backwards over the room. It was a fist to her face and he kicked her feet out from under her. She hit the ground hard, sliding over the floorboards, her head smashing against the book shelf beneath the window. She squealed, stunned by firstly the strike to her face, second the fall. She coughed hard unable breathe. Her gun was gone, her head was spinning, and everything was hurting. Then he was over her, standing above her body. He leaned over glaring ferociously into her frightened eyes. He dropped to his knees straddling her body, pinning her to the floor.

She was beneath him, held down by his weight, his knees pressing her arms down to the floor. The fight was over. Maddox had over powered her by attacking her where she'd hurt the most. He held her gun directly to her forehead. Kate stared down the barrel of the gun her eyes locked onto his intensely angry blue eyes. Blood dripped from his nose to her cheek. She had smashed his nose and gouged a deep scratch down his neck that was bleeding heavily. Her own heart was pounding, she could hardly breathe she was in so much pain.

She heard the noise beside her, which distracted her attention from Maddox. She glanced to her right in line with her shoulder to see Rick was tied to a chair almost two metres from her. She could not believe he was going to witness her death. He fought like crazy to break loose. He was in a panic. She made a cry blinking away tears, her eyes staying on Castle's.

"Close your eyes." Kate pleaded at him softly, and saw him shake his head from side to side. He was crying, struggling to escape the restraints, screaming underneath the duct tape, his breathing rapid through his flared nostrils. "Close your eyes Castle, please close your eyes." She cried hysterically. Her eyes turned back to Maddox struggling against his weight. "Don't do it in front of him." She begged. "Please, take me away."

"Shut up" Maddox screamed panting heavily. He was in pain and concussed. She had fought with everything she had to stop him. "Just shut up." He clenched his teeth glaring at Kate's eyes. That's when she saw the expression in his eyes. Recognition. He knew her. She knew him. "Charlie?" She stopped breathing. Saw his reaction to his real name.

"Shut up Kate!" He screeched pressing the nozzle to her head.

"Not in front of him." Kate cried. "Charlie!"

"Fucking shut up!"

"No!" She looked back to Castle. "Close your eyes Castle!" She screamed at him. "Close your eyes! He's going to shoot me." She screeched her eyes angry, but he continued to shake his head. "Close your fucking eyes Rick." She begged. "Please close your eyes." She sobbed breathlessly, her body shaking in pure fear. "I'm sorry Rick." Her eyes stayed on Rick feeling the coldness of the barrel on her temple seeing him fight like crazy to release himself. "Close your eyes Rick, close your eyes." She cried resigned to the fact he refused to listen to her. She saw Richard glance over the room, back to her, trying to tell her something. She sobbed trying to figure out his signal, wishing the unbearable pain away. She begged in a whisper. "Pleeeaasseeee Castle. Close your eyes!"

A gun shot cracked in the air.

_Sorry! Another cliff hanger… Love reviews guys! _

_Any paramedics or doctors out there, please private message me. I have questions I need answered before I finalise and post the next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok, here it. Very special thank you to Pam and Fitch for their professional advice. Hope I have done you justice. Hard chapter to write. To the readers, thanks for following this story and I hope it maintains continuity of the story and consistency of the characters…. Usually stories skip over of the post trauma events, but I decided to go out on a limb, have a crack at it and push myself to write about something I have little personal experience in. All to be a better writer. Isn't this all about exploring our imaginations. But remember it is fiction and we have less than 21 days to go now till get the real thing!_

_Here we go …._

_"Close your eyes Castle!" She screamed at him. "Close your eyes! He's going to shoot me." She screeched her eyes angry, but he continued to shake his head. "Close your fucking eyes Rick." She begged. "Please close your eyes." She sobbed breathlessly, her body shaking in pure fear. "I'm sorry Rick." Her eyes stayed on Rick feeling the coldness of the barrel on her temple seeing him fight like crazy to release himself. "Close your eyes Rick, close your eyes." She cried resigned to the fact he refused to listen to her. She saw Richard glance over the room, back to her, trying to tell her something. She sobbed trying to figure out his signal, wishing the unbearable pain away. She begged in a whisper. "Pleeeaasseeee Castle. Close your eyes!"_

_A gun shot cracked in the air._

**Chapter 18**

Castle's eyes closed in reflex. Kate screamed. His eyes opened wide in response to her sounds. He saw her body jump in terror. Maddox's forehead had exploded. His body was thrown forward. The entire scene all seemed like it occurred in slow motion.

Blood and tissue splattered Kate's face, stinging her skin. Maddox was thrown heavily and hard against her. His head hit the floorboards beside Kate's head. The gun clacked to the floor out of his hand. Kate screamed in pure terror. She thought she was dead. Did not comprehend at all what had occurred. She heard oxygen expelled from him as his body slumped on top of her. She struggled violently to remove the weight off her arms but his body was too heavy.

He felt wet. Kate heard running footsteps. Voices. She was aware that hands grabbed her upper arms and lifted her body. She was dragged, her backside sliding over the floor from beneath Maddox. She saw what was left of Maddox's head as she was pulled away, his torso sliding ungracefully down her body. His head clunked to the floor between her legs. She screeched at him to get away, scrambling and kicking at him as she was pulled across the wet slippery floor. Her eyes were then on her shirt that was splattered in blood, flesh and tissue and she wanted it off her body.

Esposito and Ryan didn't think she was aware she was being pulled over the floorboards to safety by the way she struggled to move away from Maddox. They released her where they knew she was safe beside the desk.

Ryan's face appeared before her, startling Kate who scrambled back further in fright. He said something, smiled, but she didn't understand him.

For seconds she sat staring at the scene before her, heaving for air, crying and shaking. Then Kate collapsed to her side, struggling to lean forward as she vomited the contents of her stomach up. Her body was uncontrollably shaking. She slid away from where she had been sick, curled up on her side crying and clutching her stomach that continued to convulse. She was in so much pain.

She covered her ears, trying to muffle the cries and deafening screams piercing her ear drums. Male voices sounded far away.

Ryan stayed with Kate but didn't touch her. They simply had to wait for her to return to reality and in the meantime make sure she kept breathing. He stood up from Kate. "She's not with it man." He told Esposito.

"She'll come back. Hell, she's probably thinking her brains were blown out and she's not experiencing what she thinks death is like." Esposito replied giving her one last check. "She'll be like this awhile." He replied drawing on his own experience of too many close calls with death whilst he was in the army.

Having ensured Kate was safe, Esposito turned to Castle who stilled as Esposito pinched the duct tape over is mouth with his thumb and finger, "You ready? This will hurt." He saw Castle nod his head urgently and ripped the tape off Castle's face. Castle winced and rapidly sucked in air having not been able to breathe sufficiently through his nostrils throughout the past five or so minutes.

Esposito used a pocket knife to cut him free of the duct tape and the chair. Castle instantly rubbed his wrists and moved. The second he was totally free, Richard collapsed from the chair to the floor and reached for the waste paper bin he threw up in.

The horror of the past few minutes had made his stomach horrifically nauseas. He remained on his hands and knees trying to regain his breath, his composure, whilst he listened to and assessed Kate's cries, unable to physically get to her at that moment. He tried to breath deep and rhythmically to control his recovery but his mind was in still a panic. His lungs were on fire and were not as yet receiving enough oxygen. His head wanted to explode. He longed to lie down even for a minute but his instincts to protect Kate kept him up. He could hear by the sound of her cries, she was in shock and pain. He was comforted by the fact her cries were still strong, her rapid panting clearly audible indicating her airways were open. Injuries she had sustained during the fight would become evident soon.

He heard Ryan say that he had already placed the call for emergency services when they had heard the fighting via the cell phone on the way to the loft. They could hear sirens drawing closer. Ryan had checked the rest of the loft to ensure they were no longer in danger. He contacted dispatch to relay to the medics they could come up to the loft because the scene was now safe. He returned from the main room with two blankets. He spread one of them over Kate and checked she was still breathing sufficiently.

Ryan approached Castle a minute or so later and put his hands about Castle's upper arms. "Come on Castle it's time to stand up."

"I know." Castle struggled up to his feet with both guys assisting him. "Where's Kate? She has been hurt." He searched for her over the floor and found her near the side of his desk. He remained unsteady on his feet feeling momentarily a light headed. "That was too close." He reached for the bottle of water on his desk and took a couple of mouthfuls. Ryan passed the second throw rug to Castle who wrapped himself in it.

"She's safe for now. You ok?" Espo asked pushing Castle towards his desk to sit on it a moment, his eyes constantly shifting between Castle and Beckett.

"Yeah. Give me a minute." He replied drinking the water thirstily. "He completely knocked me out at the front door. I woke up tied to the chair." He gave the chair a kick and cast his eyes over the mess surround Maddox. "He likes my books." He stated almost sarcastically and looked to his shirt. His head was hurting from the experience. "Can you believe he said that, when he came her to murder her?" He rubbed his arms feeling his body trembling.

"I can." Esposito replied holding a finger to Castle's chest just to keep him resting on the desk a bit longer.

"She went through hell." Castle wiped his eyes, staring at Kate who appeared as though she had passed out. If it wasn't for the continual crying, which had softened. "She called him Charlie." He told Esposito. "His name is Charlie Matthews."

"Ok." Esposito checked Rick's eyes seeing he was still in shock, then followed Rick's gaze to Kate glad to see she remained curled up on the floor. They needed her to stay still until the paramedics arrived. She knew that, and he was hoping somewhere in her shocked brain she would remember to just relax and wait until the paramedics could treat her. However, he was gravely concerned for her wellbeing. They had heard the noises of the fight and didn't know the extent of her injuries.

Castle's eyes gazed over the entire scene. The room was a mess of smashed furniture, bodies and blood. Maddox who had broken into the loft was face down, dead with blood pooling on the floor from his head. The security guard must have been shot trying to help when Castle had been unconscious because he didn't remember the guard being present at all when he had been struck by Maddox. He should have been in the foyer. Castle knew he had been alive whilst Maddox had been waiting for Beckett to return to the loft. They had waited over an hour for her to show up. He looked to Ryan. "Is he dead?"

"They both are." Ryan replied and leaned over the security guy to feel for a pulse. The two men waited until Ryan stood up shaking his head. "He's gone." Ryan straightened up peering at Maddox in disgust. "Blew his brains out."

"The only shot I had and it had to be the right shot to save Beckett. I had no choice." Esposito quietly replied recalling the second he had decided to shoot Maddox when he had seen Kate's Glock held to her head. There had been miniscule second when Maddox's head had been at a perfect angle to directly hit his central nervous system. A slight miss by Esposito and Maddox's nerve reflexes may have squeezed the trigger ending Kate's life. He could not believe Kate had not taken a bullet earlier. A professional assassin had missed an easy target. "She should have just shot him in the first place and not waited for a fucking reason." He cursed. "I will be talking to her about that when she's back in action."

"Agreed." Ryan replied then added looking over Castle's pale face. "All we could hear out there was Kate screaming at you to close your eyes. Until we had a visual, we didn't know what the fuck was going on."

"The upside to Kate screaming was it allowed me to get as close as possible." Esposito said, glancing back about nine foot to where he'd stood to take the shot. He'd had a clear visual through the doorway between the lounge and the study. "So, I'm glad you didn't close your eyes." He stated his eyes following the line to locate where the bullet had ended up. Somewhere nearby the area Kate was now lying.

Castle hugged himself, still trembling. "It was close." He murmured. "She was really pissing him off. I refused to close my eyes because I thought the second I did, he would shoot her. I couldn't close them…" Richard shuddered, gazing over at Kate. The blanket covering her body was shaking. "Then I saw you. I tried to show her you were there but she was panicking too much."

The three men heard the squeals erupting from Kate's throat were more pained, her body tightening into a smaller ball. She started to cough clutching her stomach.

Esposito stepped over to Kate pulling on gloves to check on her concerned she was having trouble to breathe. He stroked the side of her head. No response to his touch at all. "The second I saw the gun on her, I had to shoot him." He told Castle glancing between him and Kate. He saw her muscles were convulsing, forcing her to vomit again but she seemed to be fighting against being sick. Esposito ensured her airways were clear, that she was breathing, then stood up but stayed nearer Kate to monitor her.

"I need to go to her." Richard said recognising her cries were becoming more pained and weaker. He stood up.

"She's covered in shit, Rick. Just wait till the paramedics get here." Esposito replied. He stopped speaking as Kate half sat up vomiting again. There was blood in it this time. Not a lot but enough. She saw there was and started to sob in fright.

Esposito once again leaned over towards Kate and said her name but she didn't respond at all to his voice. She was sitting up staring at her arms and hands sprayed with flesh and blood and started to brush it off, crying. To stop her panicking any further, Esposito put his hand under chin and lifted her face to look at him. Her hands dropped, clutching the rug.

"Kate. Look at me." He clearly ordered and waited for his words to sink in to Kate's consciousness. "Look at me." He reminded. She stifled her cries, her terrorized eyes shifting to his. "Kate, keep calm. Paramedics are coming." They could hear the sounds of sirens easily now. She swallowed. He listened to her panting. He knew she was fit and knew her heart rate should have been slowing now she was literally in recovery phase from the physical exertion but he could easily see her heart was working too hard. Something was wrong.

"Castle? Where is he?" She whispered her eyes, quite glazed, searching Esposito's face. She coughed once.

"He's ok. He's here." He looked over to Castle and pointed him out to Kate. Her eyes followed his and she gave him a small smile crying. She coughed again, covering her mouth, hearing fluid gurgling in her esophagus. The men saw the blood seeping between her fingers. Her eyes were wide with terror. She was swallowing repeatedly.

"Jesus!" Ryan whispered glancing to Esposito. "We need the paramedics here."

"She's hemorrhaging." Castle stated matter of factly. He dropped the blanket and stepped around the desk to her, dropping to his knees. He crawled until sat behind her and pulled her up to lean against his body, keeping her upright to prevent her choking on her own body fluids. He became calm. He knew he had to sooth her mind. He pulled the rug around her body to keep her warm. Her hand found his and held him tightly. "They're coming." He whispered into her ear, feeling her shake, listening to her cry, to the sirens coming closer and closer. "Stay with me Kate." He pleaded his hand cradling her jaw and assessing her pulse rate. He listened to her breathing as she coughed and in between the coughs. He knew she hadn't punctured a lung as her breathing was too slow. Her skin felt clammy. He laid his palm over her chest to feel her heart was beating rapidly trying to pump blood that was no longer there. He counted the beats over 15 seconds. "She's bleeding into her stomach." He whispered to the boys. They both glanced to the time, and looked to the doorway. It had been about 10 minutes since they had finished the fight.

"I'll go wait at the door. They're downstairs now." Ryan said and hurried out of the study.

It wasn't long before Kate was slumped fully against Rick's body. She was conscious and talking a little, was weakly expulsing blood from her stomach, Castle held a towel below her mouth that Esposito had fetched from the ensuite. Rick regularly felt the pulse in her neck, her heart rate feeling both were weakening. Her heart was laboring which caused him to worry knowing her heart had already been traumatized when she had been shot. He looked to the Esposito shaking his head indicating she was fading. He held her snuggly against him to keep her warm, hearing her moan in pain. "Kate?"

"Mmm." She moaned.

"Stay with me." He whispered into her left ear. "I want to marry you, give you kids babe so you gotta stick around."

"Mmm. I want …"

Castle felt her hand squeeze his momentarily. "Kate?" He moved her. "Stay awake."

"I'm awake." She replied. "Do not tell my Dad, Rick."

"I won't."

Castle and Esposito stared at each other, over that request and Esposito simply pointed at Castle. "You will have to be there."

They looked up to the doorway when they heard Ryan return with the FBI, Police and Paramedics who rushed in with two stretchers.

"They're here Kate. Keep calm." He murmured.

The first paramedic to enter the study crouched near Maddox and checked for a pulse. The woman waited for any sign of life, assessing the situation she had just walked into. Another shooting incident. Her partner moved to the security guard to ascertain his status. First man was deceased. She stood up and stepped around the body towards a man and woman, sitting on the floor both conscious. She cast her experienced eyes over both people visually assessing them. She saw the male behind the woman was reasonably ok, so turned her attention to the woman who was conscious but not looking so well. She leaned over towards the woman to initially engage her attention, also observing the male behind her was fully conscious and calm. The woman on the other hand was breathing rapidly and fighting to remain conscious.

"I'm Pam. My partner over there is Jim. We're Paramedics. What's hurting?" She asked looking into Kate's eyes and holding her attention. She assessed her breathing, state of consciousness and overall status as she opened her medical bag.

Kate's eyes remained on the Paramedic who was pulling out a non rebreather mask from her equipment, as she assessed herself as to what was hurting the most. "My stomach, ribs." She panted and forced herself to sit up off Castle, letting his hand go. Tough Beckett was still there, Castle was pleased to see.

"Ok. Can you tell me your name?" The paramedic asked, pausing a moment to observe the woman's responses.

"Kate."

"Hi Kate. I'm just going to put this oxygen mask on you." She placed the mask over Kate's nose and mouth and stretched the elastic strap around her head. Kate instinctively raised her hand to hold it to her face. The air pumping into the mask provided immediate relief to her lungs.

The second paramedic made his way to Castle, who held Kate up momentarily until he felt she was able to sit up on her own. Castle stood up and moved out of the way of the paramedic who was now focused on Kate. The second paramedic, Jim, asked Castle to sit in the chair he had previously been taped in. He reluctantly sat in it, his attention repeatedly drawn back to Kate who had laid down on her back unable to remain in a sitting position any longer.

"I'm just going to check this blood is not yours." With medic shears Pam cut through Kate's shirt to expose her abdomen and chest to check for wounds.

"It's his blood." Kate murmured glancing to Maddox's body, then her eyes returned to observing what the paramedic was doing. "He kicked me." She whispered, barely audible the paramedic.

Pam palpated Kate's chest wall and abdomen looking for broken ribs, tenderness, bruising. Kate winced on several occasions still shaking. "Bit of a fight?" She inquired glancing to Kate's eyes and saw her half smile in response and nodded. "I'm going to put your neck in a collar and will lay you on the spine board as a precaution. We need to get you to the hospital Kate." She advised her, placing a heart monitor to her body.

Ryan appeared in Kate's face above her. "Hey, Beckett." He smiled. "You're gonna be ok." He told her. "Castle is fine. No damage."

In response, Kate blinked, starting at Ryan's face. "Castle's to sign for me." She told him, her voice muffled by the mask. "Do not contact my father."

Kate was starting to feel worse again. The paramedic attached the cervical collar about Kate's neck then, calmly applied the pressure band to ascertain Kate's blood pressure. The second paramedic joined Pam carrying a spinal board.

"How is he?" Pam inquired pumping the rubber balloon.

"He's ok. Just shaken up. How is she?" Jim asked Pam and waited for her to finish taking the patient's blood pressure.

"BP is 80 palp. Heart rate 120." She replied after released the band. "It's time to move her."

Kate closed her eyes for several seconds, unable to believe the excruciating pain she was experiencing. Her shoulder was on fire, her head was thumping, her stomach had the worst ache she'd ever suffered. She forced herself to open her eyes to focus on staying awake, not wanting to pass out. She looked in the direction of Castle, finding his face even though she couldn't move much anymore with the cervical collar attached. His eyes were on her. She no longer cared or feared what the paramedics were doing. She stared at him for almost half a minute before her eyes closed, giving up the fight to stay conscious.

The CSI unit took Esposito's gun and he was then taken to the sofa for questioning. Ryan was questioned separately to his partner but briefly and let go.

The second team of paramedics turned up and took the management of Castle. By the time they were taking Kate down to the bus, he was declared healthy and didn't require further medical attention. Ryan and Castle walked with her downstairs to the ambulance.

Visually, Castle was worried by the fact Kate had two IV lines attached to her, in order to run plenty of fluid in fast to support her blood pressure. He understood enough to know the situation was serious. The paramedics were continually monitoring her vitals. In less than 8 minutes from their arrival she was pushed into the back of bus. Lanie arrived at the scene. Castle saw her and pointed to the back of the ambulance. She went directly to see Kate inside the ambulance. The Paramedics were busy cutting Kate's clothes off her extremities to check for any further injuries. Kate was semiconscious when Lanie took her hand and still shaking. She briefly opened her eyes hearing Lanie say her name and gripped Lanie's hand.

"Kate, I will be at the hospital soon. You hang in there." She ordered.

Kate groaned then mumbled, "Don't tell my Dad. Get Castle to sign for me." Kate looked directly to Lanie.

"I will tell the hospital." Lanie replied clearly understanding Kate through the mask. "We won't tell your Dad." She confirmed mainly so Kate would not worry. "Will be there soon, Honey." Lanie dropped Kate's hand seeing her nod in response before she closed her eyes once again. Lanie briefly visually examined Kate's body, now completely exposed. She not only had old bruising and grazes but a lot of new wounds particularly down her legs. She said to the medics. "This is the third fight she has been in this week. Some of these wounds are aged, such as her right shoulder." She pointed to her shoulder which was still taped up. "The grazes on her legs are a few days old now." She stroked her palm over Kate's forehead to the back of her head.

"Thanks. Good to know." Jim replied, glancing to his partner in surprise. "Does she enjoy combat?"

"Not at all. She's had a hell of a week. Take care of her." Lanie stated and climbed out of the bus and found Castle and Ryan standing outside waiting patiently.

The doors of the bus closed. The three were left standing on the side of the road as the ambulance was driven away, sirens and lights on. They looked about their environment. Police cars, a second ambulance, plains clothes cars were parked everywhere. Word on the street had an officer down. Everyone man and his dog was present.

"Castle you need to follow her to the hospital." Lanie told him first then looked to his face, noticing how pale he was and how bruised his face was becoming. "Are you ok?" She asked in genuine concern taking hold of his jaw and ignoring his cries of pain.

"Yeah." He almost squealed his body tensing under her grip.

"Give me a look." Lanie ordered and made him stand still whilst she examined his face and eyes. She tissed, obviously not happy about what she saw. "Ryan, take him to the hospital. I will phone ahead to tell them Kate wants Castle to sign for her." She let him go.

"She's telling everyone that, and not to call her father." Ryan replied.

"We'll tell him if we need to." Lanie responded. "We don't want him to worry about her again."

"I'm too scared to tell him, especially once she's better." Castle commented. "Can you get me a change of clothes Lanie? I really could do with some." Castle asked as she peered down his bloodied clothes.

"I will get you new clothes."

"Cool. Bedroom off the study." Richard said and started making his way to the car.

"Let's go." Ryan stated. "You need to sign for her. Lanie, Espo is still upstairs with Jordon Shaw. He will meet us there later."

"Ok. And Ryan, keep an eye on him. I will check him again when I get there." Lanie ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan nodded and ran after Castle who was almost to the car already.

With Beckett, Ryan and Castle on their way to the hospital, agent Shaw took control of the crime scene at the loft. After being relieved of his handgun and having finished being questioned, Esposito talked Special Agent Jordon Shaw through what he knew had occurred during the fight and then what he did once he arrived on the scene.

With his gun now gone and the fact he should have been on paid administrative duty, Shaw made a call to Captain Gates with a special request. Within five minutes Esposito was still on full duty and he was told by Captain Gates to drop by the Precinct so he could collect Gates' own hand gun to use.

They had pulled the phone and wallet from Maddox to confirm his real name was Charles Matthews. They had his phone calls traced. They gagged everyone from mentioning his name to anyone. Lanie and a second ME did their job as fast as they possibly could to enable Shaw and her team to move on with as much evidence as they could provide.

From that point on it was top secret work.

Positive feedback is really appreciated and thanks for those of you who have let me know how you're enjoying it.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok, here's the next bit… read fast as the next chapter will be up relatively soon, just need to proof and tweak it a bit more… it was either one really looooooooonnnnnngggg chapter or a couple of shorter ones …. Delving into more "emotional" aspects of writing now the action is all over … so more practice for me in writing… hope I got there for you all… enjoy_

**Chapter 19**

Richard Castle sat in the hospital ICU waiting area that afternoon and long into the night. The first few hours were spent licking his wounds, processing and recovering mentally from the shock of it all and worrying about how severe Kate's injuries were. His head was in an absolute jumble and he repeatedly found himself staring vacantly at nothing as his mind relived the events of earlier in the day, particularly the long seconds Kate had been incessantly screamed at him to close his eyes. The emotions he had experienced during that very short period of time had been overwhelming. Possibly two minutes of his life had seemed an eternity. He thought he'd lost Kate the day she was shot at Montgomery's funeral and then today he had almost, had it not been for Esposito's excellent sniper skills, lived through the exact horrific scene again. On this occasion, it would have meant the end. This time, it was harder to cope with. In reality, Kate was his now as much as he belonged to her. She'd given herself, her whole being to him. Unlike the time of the first incident, he'd now tasted her, made love to her, slept with her in his arms, shared another 12 months of life with her and his feelings for her were far more complicated and stronger. Then to have nearly lost her again - words could not describe how he felt sitting alone in a plastic chair, waiting. Waiting for the doctors to tell him the woman he loved more than any other he had met, was going to be ok. Nothing else mattered to him those hours, other than the moments the doctors or nurses updated him of Kate's progress.

Lanie came by with a bag of clothes just over an hour after he had arrived at the hospital. She was the last to leave the loft and on her way to her ward, she stopped by to visit him and to find out how Kate was. She initially spoke to the doctors who were treating Kate and then confirmed with the hospital staff that Castle was the person they were to consult on behalf of Kate. She eventually found Castle at the time he was probably at his emotional worst. He was still in shock and was waiting alone to hear how Kate was, alone as Ryan had been urgently called back to work by Esposito as Shaw was proceeding with arrests.

After calling her work to tell them she would be delayed, Lanie stayed with Castle to keep him company and to observe him as she knew from personal experience, that although he pretended to brush things off, he was a sensitive man and would be emotionally unstable after everything that had taken place. She also wasn't completely satisfied he was physically well enough to be left alone.

She waited outside the bathroom during the time it took him to shower and change, mainly to ensure he didn't pass out. Castle considered it to be a very sweet gesture of Lanie to do such a thing, but she was the mother figure of the group after all. She examined him once he was cleaned up and confirmed what he thought his current condition was. He was shaken, slightly concussed, shocked and would have one hell of a shiner tomorrow. Otherwise, Castle was fine. She checked on Kate's progress before she left for work and updated Castle. Also told him to phone her if he needed company.

After the shower and a coffee, Castle's emotional state started to settle. Lanie also having received good news on Kate had lowered his level of concern too.

Once he was alone, later in the afternoon Richard was caught up in watching the news unfold on the TV after Jordon Shaw burst the case wide open and arrested the guilty. By then, he was also waiting for Kate to respond to medical treatment the doctors had opted to proceed with. He was periodically approached to discuss what they were doing with Kate's treatment and/or to sign consent forms. Indications from the CT scan had shown that Kate's organs were all intact but her spleen had sustained trauma. One more impact to her stomach would have been disastrous he had been told. The doctors were working hard to avoid surgery. Two hours of silence was telling Castle their treatment plan was going positively. He was also extremely pleased to hear she hadn't suffered any cervical or spinal injuries. She did have a couple of broken ribs which was no surprise.

Every TV station was broadcasting the news of the arrests of three prominent New York figures. Castle watched on somehow satisfied it was over but nervous it was also just the beginning of more trouble now that Jordon and Kate had brought these men down with the aid of the FBI. He was only interested in one of the men being arrested and it was Esposito and Ryan who were shown repeatedly on the TV pushing the asshole into the back of a Police car. Special Agent Shaw was there with her agents, declining to make any comments to the media. Captain Gates was unavailable for comment.

The media was on a frenzied search to identify the detective who had virtually taken down the whole network according to the phone call he had received from Shaw and Ryan. So far however, the deaths of the security guard and Matthews AKA Maddox at the loft had not been leaked to the media. He was extremely relieved his name and address had been kept out of the incident, was even more so relieved that Kate's name hadn't been leaked to the media as the Police informant.

Castle had a desire to be at the Precinct to watch it all unfold first hand, but he wanted more to be exactly where he was, patiently waiting for Beckett to be ok. Regardless of the severity of the injuries she had sustained during the fight, she had been in and out of consciousness most of the late afternoon and early, mainly crying during the short periods Castle had seen her. If she wasn't crying she was pleading him and the nurses not to tell her father know what had occurred. She was obsessed with making sure no one notified her father. Would be too bad if her name was released on the TV as injured during the arrests.

Whilst waiting it out alone between the bouts of lucid consciousness from Kate, Richard had bought himself a notebook and a pencil, because he had a powerful desire to write and to do it the way he had done when he had first started writing stories. What came from his rapid handwriting to the paper was not exactly the sort of writing Castle wanted on paper. It was intense, sinister and dark but he couldn't restrain himself from continuing. When he and Kate had not been getting along his writing had fallen into the shadows of darkness a little, but what he wrote that afternoon caused him to question his own sanity. He was ashamed his mind could even produce such dark material. He concluded it was his mind's copy mechanism for dealing with the events of the past week, and that if he didn't allow his mind to vent, it would erupt later when he least expected it to. It would just be necessary to conceal his notebook until such time as he could destroy it. That was his next problem. He hated destroying and deleting anything he wrote. So he sat, ignoring what his conscious mind nagged at him and allowed his creative mind loose, wrote like crazy, partially watching and listening to the news.

The boys turned up later in the afternoon, having shaken off the media, completed paperwork and eaten a late lunch. They even brought Castle in a meal but he wasn't ready to each much yet. Along with Castle, they lounged most of the evening in the waiting room waiting to hear how Kate was going and watching the news unfold on TV. Castle continued to write into the evening, surprising the boys who had actually never seen him at his real work. They were used to seeing Kate's shadow who had a knack of solving crimes and creating wild theories. Not the man hunched over his notebook, scratching is head and totally focused on writing. Special Agent Shaw was still on duty at 8.00 pm and strangely enough Gates had turned up at the Precinct. At 8.30 pm he shut the notebook and pocketed his pencil. His brain had spat out everything it needed to on that day.

"Writer's block?" Ryan inquired, his face creased in concern.

Castle looked tiredly to him and shook his head no. "I've exhausted my creative brain for the day." He said flatly.

"You were going for ages."

Castle scratched his head. "Mmm… Occupational hazard. Creativity sometimes hits you at the most inopportune moment, like today or 3.30 am."

"Ok." Ryan replied, confused looking to Esposito who shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't get it." Esposito commented.

"I've been up till the wee hours of the morning reading good novels." Ryan said.

"Me too." Castle murmured.

The three boys remained in the waiting room, until Lanie and Jenny turned up after they finished worked. They all hung around until 9.00 pm when they left Castle to go home. All of them had experienced one held of a day. Castle stayed at the hospital, not wanting to go home to the loft to the mess they had left there. It had been a long afternoon in the hospital and an even longer night waiting to hear how Kate was doing in ICU.

Late in the evening, now sporting a real nice shiner on his left eye from the punch that knocked him out, Rick was taken from the waiting area by a nurse to a room way down the hall. The nurse, barely out of school he thought, had come up to him and asked if he was Mr Castle. After his affirmative reply she had informed him that Ms Beckett was out of ICU, in a private room with Police guarding the doorway. The nurse had asked Rick if she could take him to see Kate as they were having problems settling her. He wandered down the hall with the nurse, his over active mind bringing up all sorts of scenarios as to how Kate could be causing problems. Inside the room, he found another nurse was having a hell of a time with Kate who was rambling incessantly about someone named Castle. The familiar tone he could hear in her voice, caused a wicked grin to spread across his face as he realized Kate was gonna be fine. She was being difficult and frustrating. All was good.

Castle walked further inside the dimly lit room really taking in what was in front of him. It was quite shocking to see Kate in a hospital bed hooked up to pipes and machines and talking crazy shit. He cautiously looked to the nurse who had brought him down to the room, scratched his head, rubbed his face releasing a big sigh. Dismissing his own hesitation, he let his eyes check over Kate once again for a few seconds, breathing deeply to control his composure. It was distressing. The grin was gone. He saw the seriousness of Kate's condition in cold realty. She was restless, talking what seemed to the nurses to be senseless words, but he understood perfectly where Kate's imagination was. He looked to the second nurse and smiled at little.

"Hi, I'm Castle." He pulled a quirky come guilty expression waving a hand between Kate as he said, "I'm the one she's talking to," not really knowing an appropriate way of saying it.

"Oh." The nurse stood up as Castle wandered around the bed. "Hi, I am Veronica." She smiled. "You're the author?" She shook his hand.

"That's me." He confirmed quietly, glancing from Veronica to Kate.

"She's Nikki Heat? You're Jameson Rook?" She suddenly asked as the connection hit her consciousness.

"Don't mention that her that. She will kill you. But, yes, she's my inspiration to Nikki Heat." He replied smiling but serious.

"Love your books." She excitedly whispered.

"Thank you." Rick responded. He calmly checked over Kate's face for a few seconds, assessing the cuts and bruises she had sustained, whilst he tried to sooth her fitful state of mind by stroking the side of her face with his fingertips.

"I will remember not to mention it to her." Veronica replied.

"Good idea. How is she?" He asked stroking Kate's hair as she repeatedly told him to close his eyes, which was giving him the creeps. He wanted her to ease up on saying it. Actually, wanted her to stop. He seriously didn't want to be back in that moment again.

"She's been in and out of consciousness since she's been out of ICU." She explained. "But she's stable. The bleeding has been stopped without surgical intervention. She's going to be sore for a while but she's tough. She's fit." The nurse replied.

"She is tough." Castle agreed. "I have a new appreciation of her muscles. What's all this equipment doing?" He asked looking over the monitor, as usual his curiosity getting the better of him. He put his palm flat against Kate's head, caressing her hair with his fingertips, hoping her feeling him would ease her chatter.

"We will be focused on monitoring and supporting measures until she really stabilizes. We will closely monitor her vital signs. Any changes and we'll be on to it." She pointed to the monitor which was silently doing its job. "That includes her heart rate, blood pressure, breathing rate, temperature and oxygen saturation and we have an arterial line so we are able to continuously monitor her blood pressure and take blood tests. Her breathing is being supported by additional oxygen via the oxygen mask and she is receiving intravenous fluids and any meds via this which is still opened nearly all the way to help maintain her blood pressure." She pointed to the IV bag then fiddled with her fingers, thinking about anything she may have missed explaining it all to the man who listened intently.

"She is under good care." He commented. The moment he finally placed his palm firmly on her forehead Kate fell still and he took hold of her hand with his other hand. "She's not conscious?" Rick asked the nurse sitting down on the chair closest to the bed head.

"She is unconscious but you have managed to settle her. Mr Castle, stay as long as you wish as you seem to be able to keep Ms Beckett calm."

Castle smiled. "I will stay here until my brain needs to sleep." Castle replied.

"Just let me know when you leave." Veronica replied and passed him a blanket. He dropped Kate's hand and wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Thanks."

"Mmmm. Take care of her. I will be back soon to check on her." With that Veronica gave him a smile before she left the room. Rick turned back to Kate who was starting to talk again. He took her hand, examining the abrasions over her knuckles. She had really put up a fight. She rambled on a little while longer then fell into what he thought was a deep sleep. Even her heart rate recorded on the monitor slowed a little once she was silent. Ten or so minutes into her sleep, Kate's eyes opened and she looked directly at Castle. She stared at him, not blinking, no expression. He sat up totally shocked his eyes wide. He stopped breathing wondering what the hell was going on. He remembered to breathe.

"Kate?" He murmured, squeezing her hand. She haunted him, sending a chill down his spine. Her eyes closed. She was gone. "What the hell? Kate?" He shook her hand gently but there was no response. He sighed and sat back in the chair continuing to stare at her waiting to see whether she did it again. He was there almost two hours, watching her sleep and dozing for short periods, before he called it a night and booked himself in to a hotel close by the hospital. He didn't want to go back to the loft that night.

The next morning Castle left the hotel early and returned to the hospital directly making his way to the women's ward to visit Kate. Besides being in a state of shock yesterday, he generally felt alright the next morning, although his face was tender and bruised from the punch.

He walked quietly down the passageway of the ward, fully aware it wasn't visiting hours but was continuing on the mentality he was important, he was Kate's next of kin so he had every right to be there. He was, after all, the person who had been signing all the medical papers and consents because Kate had begged them not to tell her father she was in the hospital. They had reluctantly agreed, but had also mutually agreed they would tell him if they needed to. As he approached the nurse's station he saw a different nurse to last night was sitting at a computer, working on the keyboard. He kept walking as though he had done it a 1000 times, barely acknowledging her and continued around the desk towards the room Kate had been in when he had left her last night. He paused outside the closed door way, took a breath, praying she had picked up during the hours he had been gone, and gently pushed open the door. The room was still dim with the curtains pulled. He sighted Kate, unconscious on her back, her head tilted to the left, her face extremely pale. The hospital staff had finally won the fight with the oxygen mask and she was still hooked up to the IV drip. Her vitals were continuing to being monitored.

Castle sat beside the bed and reached out to her laying his palm over her forehead. She felt cool against his skin. He stroked over her head and returned his hand to her forehead, staying there and took her hand in his left hand, examining the grazes and bruises on her fingers, assessing how well they were healing. She had fought so hard to survive and she was still fighting. He felt her flex her fingers against him and he smiled, looking to her face, to her closed eyes, once again stroking her head.

"Wake up Kate." He murmured. "I want you at my side." He playfully cooed leaning forward, resting his chest against the side of the bed, waiting and watching her face for any response to his presence. "C'mon baby, I'm here. Wake up Katie." He pleaded in a whisper, waited, nothing. He stayed with her.

The catering staff delivered breakfast for Kate. He ate it. He texted Esposito and Ryan who turned up about 10.00 am with Lanie and hot cups of coffee. They all hoped the smell of the coffee and their chatter would arouse Kate but nothing stirred her.

At midday Castle reluctantly agreed to return to the loft with the boys. He needed to change his clothes and was aware he needed to attend to cleaning up the loft.

Police tape was across his front door with a uniformed officer on guard in the foyer. Before putting in the key in the lock Castle glanced to the boys, including the uniformed officer.

"Can we go in?" He asked, in reality not wanting to step through the doorway.

"Sure. You do this all the time." Esposito replied with a tone that told him he had no choice. "Let's go. We need to check this out as a crime scene. Focus on that."

Castle processed that thought and decided he could deal with it under that situation. He turned the key in the door and pushed it open. The three of them stepped under the Police tape into the loft. The first thing they all noticed was the stench of old blood, of death. "Open some windows I think." Castle stated and left the front door open.

He firstly sighted Kate's bag where she had left it behind the sofa then saw her phone under the sofa. His mind forgot about it being a crime scene. It was his home and their personal effects. He bent over and picked up both items, checking her phone for any damage, then for power. The battery was almost flat and she has missed a few calls. He shoved it in his pocket and made a mental note to charge it before he left the loft to return to the hospital. He placed her bag on the couch.

"Made a mess." Ryan commented, looking about the lounge room. Furniture had pushed out of place, up-ended, blood was spattered over the floor and walls in various places.

"Might be time to renovate dude." Esposito suggested. "Maybe let the girlfriend have a say in how she would like the matrimonial home to look." He stirred, causing Ryan to chuckle.

_Cop humour_. Castle mentally reminded himself, "I don't think she'll want to come back here for a while." Castle replied. "It was horrific. Being here will just remind her of what happened." He added feeling his body shudder with the memory of hearing and partially seeing the fight take place through the book shelf. "It makes me glad you guys give her hard time in training because she needed that experience to fight him." He said looking over to the boys who were near the study examining the stains over the floor.

"Why we do it." Ryan replied. "Keep her tough."

"She was tough. She was very brave. But she should have shot the prick when she saw him." Castle stated picking up a vase that had toppled off a cabinet. It had managed to stay in one piece.

"That's definitely what she should have done." Esposito agreed wandering with Ryan to the study.

Castle hesitantly followed Esposito and Ryan to the study stepping over and around fallen furniture and various stains. The study was a total mess. A new hole in the floorboards had been marked where Esposito's bullet had travelled, bookshelf was over, the floor, walls and even parts of the ceiling were spattered with blood. Blood was smeared over the floor where Kate had been dragged from beneath Maddox's body. Dried pools of blood were still present in the places the two men had died. Medical waste was lying around. The room stunk of everything. It was a repulsive sight.

"Will need to phone the cleaner." Esposito said, his nose twitching. "Fuck it stinks in here."

"Agreed." Ryan replied.

"I'll call the people we generally get in to do the job." Espo looked to Castle checking to ensure he was still alright. As much as Castle was acting he was ok, today he was looking extremely pale and tired. The experience yesterday had affected Castle gravely similar to how experiences in the army had affected Esposito.

"Great idea. I'll then phone my decorator and have her come in and redo the place up." He said.

Richard collected his laptop and accessories off his desk then left the study unable to look at the disaster in there any longer. It was too soon after watching Kate pinned to the floor, screaming at him to close his eyes for him to remain in the study for now. He could still visualize and hear her very clearly. Even though her voice had been damaged by Maddox choking her, she had still sounded louder due to the acoustics of the room. He left his laptop at the kitchen counter and plugged Kate's phone in to charger. He picked up the fallen stool and sat on it a few minutes, waiting for the boys to return, letting himself relax and get over the shock of returning to the scene. In the cold light of day, the study looked worse than it had when he had lived through it. But he concluded he hadn't been looking at the room yesterday as he had simply been focused on self-preservation and Kate's welfare.

Minutes later, Kevin found him and sat on the back of the sofa nearby, looking around the kitchen where they had eaten breakfast only the day before. He looked over Castle seeing he wasn't doing so well today. "She'll be ok, Rick." He reassured, knowing today she would be, but last night had been a bit rock and roll as to whether she would survive the night.

"I know Kevin."

"We've caught the guy behind it all… it's over." Ryan excitedly said. "It's really over."

Castle looked to Ryan a small smile growing over his face. "We caught him alright." He grinned. "The downfall of a powerful man by a measly team of detectives and a writer. That will definitely go in my next novel."

"Just good detectives Castle. There weren't any writers in that operation." Ryan corrected. "C'mon, get your shit together so you can get back to the hospital in case Beckett wakes up."

"I wanna pick up a couple of things from Kate's place on the way that I know she will want." Castle replied. He stood off the stool and walked over to his fridge. He grabbed three bottles and called out to Esposito. Once the three men were present, he handed out the bottles and each of them popped the lids. They held them up. "To endings, to beginnings, and yes guys, I will take care of Kate Beckett, if she will let me, and will ask her to marry me one day in the hope she says yes." He grinned. They clinked glasses.

"Better ask her." Esposito threatened. "But for now, it's our secret."

"To our secrets." Ryan said and they all took a long drink.

_Well? Let me know. Honestly appreciate your feedback. A big __**thank you very much**__ for those of you who do take the time to provide it. Feedback encourages me…. _


	20. Chapter 20

_This is a long chapter but covers some ground. As I mentioned in the previous submission, dealing with the post trauma events. The healing etc etc, so not a lot of "action" any more. Enough of it already. Also, using the situation to practice writing as this is really what we're doing here. Learning and growing and having some fun…. Talking of which, the fun stuff at the Hamptons is starting. Want do get this story finalized before next season starts so it doesn't mess with my imagination. By the way, the house I imagined at the Hamptons is not like the pictures released this week. To help you guys, I would suggest you imagine something more like the house in Revenge (I don't watch that by the way) – it's closer to the beach, a balcony, far prettier and appealing house … hope that helps._

_Lets get them to the Hamptons … as I want to have fun with the lazer guns._

**Chapter 20**

"I have your iPod Katie, so you can listen to your favorite music." Rick whispered close to her left ear, glancing between her lips and closed eyes, his hand at the top of her head. He waited for a response. Nothing. He bent over her to kiss her forehead staying there longer so she would feel the full impact of his supple touch. Beyond physical touch to the love he was projecting at her. God he wanted her to wake up. He stroked his hand over her forehead to the top of her head. This time he saw a response. The muscles in her forehead twitched ever so slightly. He grinned and kissed her again harder.

"I know you can hear me Honey. I know you're stuck in your head at the moment." He told her and untangled the wire to her headphones. He gently placed a headphone carefully in her left ear then the other into her right ear. He had brought Kate's iPod from her apartment with the idea that listening to the music she liked would help bring her back to consciousness. He scrolled to her most played songs list and hit play, making sure it wasn't too loud then placed the iPod to the side of her body on the white cotton blanket.

He sat back in the chair with his laptop to watch a movie he'd down loaded the week before and put his own headphones in. He rested his arm on the bed and found Kate's hand he held as his feet landed on the side of the bed so he could support his laptop better.

Within the first 15 minutes of the movie Castle was dozing off in the chair, still tired from the events of the past few days. He wasn't aware of the times the nurses came in to monitor Kate, or the half hour that Lanie sat with them before her shift was to commence. When he did wake it was because his hand was squeezed, not only once but several times in succession. He opened his eyes blinking the sleep from them and felt it again, his hand being lightly pressed by Kate who was still asleep before him, He sat up taking his feet off the bed, took out the head phones and lowered his laptop to the floor with his spare hand. That's when he noticed Esposito was in the other chair looking very relaxed, sipping on a protein drink.

"Espo." He greeted.

"Yo! Sleeping beauty! Chica is moving a bit." He nodded in Kate's direction and Castle's eyes followed to see Kate again. She was sleeping on her side facing him her legs bent, her free hand tucked under her chin with the bed sheets weaved into her fingers.

"She's squeezing my hand. That's what woke me." Castle replied and quietly pried his hand loose of hers as his arm was sore from being still for so long. He gently shook it to get the blood back in it a bit.

"You've been asleep for hours." Esposito stated. "Lanie was here before she went to work and I've been here almost an hour."

"What time is it?" He looked about the room, out the window noticing it was growing dark outside.

"Almost 6.00 pm. Your apartment has finally been cleaned."

"Thanks. So I can go back there and not see any evidence?"

"That's right."

"Cool. After two nights in a hotel, I like my bed."

They both fell quiet when they heard a noise escape Kate's mouth. She dropped her right shoulder back and rolled her head to the right with it. Espo murmured. "She's been restless for about half an hour."

"I want her to wake up so I can get her out of here to the beach house where she will get better in the sea air." Castle stood up and stretched. He had been sleeping awkwardly and was now paying the price for it.

"There's no reason for her to not wake up other than herself. You heard the doctors. They said they had stopped the bleeding and that she had to just come out of it. Only been a couple of days."

He agreed with a nod of his head. "I'm hungry. Do you want go eat somewhere? My shout." Castle offered.

"My choice." Espo replied and stood up. He saw Rick take the headphones from Kate's ears and pack his stuff away under the seat to return to it later. He stood and stopped by the bed, his hand stroking over Kate's head several time. He saw her eyes moving beneath the eyelids. She was definitely there, but just wasn't ready to wake up. One more caress and he followed Esposito out of the room.

Castle ensured he returned to the hospital during visiting hours so he wasn't locked out. He had left Esposito outside the restaurant only a block from the hospital with the promise he would go home and get some sleep. In the room, he found Kate was sleeping on her back again. The IV drip had been replaced and she was without the oxygen mask. He resumed his position on the chair beside the bed and played with Kate's iPod for awhile, listening to her selection of music, staring at her sleeping. Alexis and he were also texting each other throughout the evening. She had no idea what had been going on in New York, was peacefully oblivious to the fact her father had almost lost his life, and that Kate had been even closer to losing hers again. She was letting him know what she and Martha had been up to, that they were both considering returning to the city for a few days. Castle encouraged them to remain at the beach, telling her he was renovating, that the place was messy, knowing that would put her off being at the loft. He finished texting Alexis and started making up stories he softly told Kate, describing to her how he wanted to make love to her, where he want to make love to her. He moved on to crazy theories, constantly reminded her to wake up, but he never saw a reaction in her.

Just prior to 9.00 pm Veronica came into check on Kate, clearly but jokingly letting Rick know that visiting hours were well and truly over. He chose to politely ignore her and to use his charm to let him stay a bit longer. The nursing staff were assuming that Kate was his personal partner, so they were being lenient with him and visiting times. Veronica gave him a wink and left the room leaving them alone. As soon as she was gone, Rick returned to where he had been a few minutes earlier. He leaned forward towards his unconscious partner, took her hand in his and picking up where he had been interrupted, he continued to tell Kate his crazy stories like he always did.

He quietly left the hospital at 10.30 pm and caught a taxi home. The loft had been exceptionally cleaned by the people Esposito had contacted. In fact, it didn't look like anything horrific had taken place in his apartment at all. Any furniture or items that had damaged in the fight had been removed and the rug that had been in the study had been cleaned. It didn't take away the memories, but the fact that all the evidence of the fight was gone, helped Castle.

The house phone was ringing in his sleep for a long time before Castle realized it was not in his dreams as he was brought to consciousness. He blindly reached for the receiver on his bedside table and brought it to his ear. He answered it with a sleepy, "Hello?"

"Mr Castle?" A female queried.

"Yes?" He sat up recognizing the voice as Veronica's, one of the nightshift nurses from the hospital. An image of her, tall with dark long hair tied back in a ponytail, large brown eyes and a big smile came to his mind.

"It's Veronica from the hospital."

"Yes, I know." He wiped his eyes waking up. "Is everything ok?"

"You have to come in. Kate is awake." Veronica told him.

"She's awake?" He asked in surprise.

"She is." She confirmed. "She can be difficult."

"That she can be." He agreed and took a breath. "Also typical of Kate to wake me in the earliest hours of the night. But it's usually because of a dead body." He muttered as a joke.

"Funny that." Veronica commented. "She won't rest because she thinks you're dead."

"Oh Christ!" Castle moaned sitting up straight, now definitely awake. "I'll be there in 20 minutes. If you need to calm her down, phone my cell phone and I will talk to her whilst I'm on my way." Castle advised the nurse, jumping out of bed.

"Ok. But she can hardly talk. She said enough to tell me what's upset her. Be quick" She said. "She's panicking and I don't want to sedate her now she has finally woken."

"Will be there soon." Castle hung up and dressed in the track pants and sweater he'd been wearing the night before. It was almost 4.00 am. He used the bathroom and had a quick freshen up before he collected his wallet, phone and keys. He left the loft for his car.

Only 15 minutes later he was in the hospital. It had taken a few minutes to get inside at that hour as the security guy had decided to play difficult until he spoke to Veronica who ordered Castle be permitted inside immediately. The ride in the elevator was slow, causing his anxiety and excitement levels to rise. He jogged up the passage way towards Kate's room. As he gained proximity he was able to hear Kate. It had been 3 days since she had lost consciousness and almost her life. Outside the room he paused listening to Veronica talking to Kate, trying to coerce her into believing that he was alive. Kate seemed to have it in her head that Maddox had killed him and Veronica's responses were not being accepted by her at all. She wasn't hysterical, just insisting he wasn't alive. Fuck! Just what he wanted. People believing he was dead. Time to stop the problem. He lightly tapped on the open door and stepped into the room in order to dissolve Kate's fears. Veronica looked up to see Castle, her face filling with relief that he had arrived.

She smiled to Castle then turned her attention back to Kate. "See Kate, Richard is alive." She squeezed Kate's hand standing up. Kate's eyes rotated cautiously toward the doorway, stifling her tears a moment as she processed who was walking into the room. Veronica smiled to him. "So glad you could come in Mr Castle." She told him touching his upper arm as she passed him to leave him alone with Kate. She pulled the door closed behind her shutting off the rest of the world. Richard dropped the railing on the side of the bed so he could sit on the side the bed facing Kate. He smiled to her taking her hand that reached for his.

"Beckett." He greeted and saw her smile her eyes filled with tears. "I am alive Honey. I'm fine." He lifted her up to a sit and pulled her to his body holding her tightly. She cried her heart out clutching his body burrowing herself against him feeling she could not get close enough to him. He held her head against him, noticing she wasn't talking at all. When she was upset she usually had plenty to say, but no words were spoken. She cried for a few minutes then began to settle. She was over it, much to his relief. Her fingers firstly clutched him then started to feel over his body, as though proving to herself he was real, very alive and not a figment of her imagination. To Rick, Kate seemed extremely out of it. He cradled her head in his hands and peered into her eyes, searching her face to ascertain how conscious she actually was. He kissed her lips tenderly, feeling her response was good.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, stroking the sides of her face. She looked from his eyes to his mouth and back again, a clear indication for Castle she was in the real world. She nodded in the affirmative and leaned back into him for another hug loving his hand over her head, his arms embracing her.

He was so relieved she was conscious.

"You need to rest." He murmured and sighed wondering why she wasn't saying anything but then figured she perhaps was having trouble with her voice. Her hand instantly gripped his sweater, which he definitely understood as her way of telling him he was not leaving her. He stayed seated on the bed beside her for a little bit looking down at her eyes and stroked her face, the side of her head. She sleepily stared up at his face. "I promise I will be here when you wake up." He whispered. "I will be beside you as long as you want me here." He rested his arm near her waist.

Kate stared at Rick a moment longer thinking about how thirsty she was and how sore her throat was. Castle stroked her face, Kate's eyes searched for water.

"Kate can you speak?" Rick inquired in concern wondering why she hadn't made a noise.

Kate shook her head indicating no and looked to the jug on the bedside table. He understood and poured her a cup of water and dropped a straw in the cup. The first bit of water moistened Kate's mouth relieving her of the dryness. She sucked up another mouthful and swallowed wishing the bad taste away. Her throat was so sore but the water felt great. "Castle." She hoarsely whispered. "Thanks."

He grinned and stroked the side of Kate's face over and over, so pleased she was awake. "You came close this time." He murmured to Kate and saw the tears welling up in Kate's eyes. "Honey, don't cry. It's over."

"It's sore." Kate whispered.

"Kate?" Castle said. "Go back to sleep babe." He pleaded. Kate smiled a little at Rick's tone. He grinned looking to Kate's eyes. "Katie. You ok?" He had his palm on her jaw his fingers caressing her.

"So sore." She rasped and tried to clear her throat. She touched her neck and Castle examined the bruising, the impressive finger marks around her throat. They stared at each other.

He said. "You will need a few days Honey, and a couple of nice scarves."

Kate groaned in response to his attempt at being funny, and reached for more water that he keenly gave her. She then focused on the IV needle in her left hand. "Its hurting." She whispered to Rick who carefully looked at it for any infection.

"Kate, you've been beaten to an inch of your life and you're telling me that's hurting you?" He inquired surprised, when he could easily see a handful of other injuries he thought would be causing more pain.

"Well, it stings." Kate sulked, leaning her head against Castle's palm that caressed her head.

"Anything else bothering you?" Rick inquired in amusement that she would bring up such a simple complaint.

"I want to go home." She replied.

"Get better and we can take you home." Castle responded. "I'm tired of living in this room."

Kate sighed. "Good." She relaxed closing her eyes. "I will get out today."

He laughed at Kate's comment and stood up. "You will be here tonight." He replied. "Rest." He ordered and she closed her eyes for almost a minute then opened them again a smile forming.

"Castle?" She whispered.

"Beckett?" He waited for the loaded question that usually followed from the tone she had used.

"What's a group of turtles called?" She asked, her voice husky.

"Huh?" He was confused a second, then burst in to laughter. "A bale." He replied. "A group of turtles is called a bale."

"How long have you known?" She inquired suspiciously.

"Couple of days. I searched it whilst I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Mmmm." She moved a little. "Am I on any meds?"

"None." He replied. "Only whatever they gave you to stop you hemorrhaging the day you came in."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days today."

"So why can't I go home?" She asked. "I can lie around at home."

Castle sat up recognizing the path they were now on, looking to her eyes as she turned her head to see him. "I don't know. You've been unconscious. They might not let you out just yet."

"I will work on it." She croaked.

"You do that Baby." He replied enchanted by her stubbornness even when she was as weak as a newborn kitten. He stretched his body and made his way to the ensuite to use the bathroom without saying any thing further to Kate. Internally he was chuffed that she was already shifting herself to get on with living.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Always." He responded, knowing that word would definitely satisfy her. He heard her hum response just as he closed the door behind him. When he returned she was asleep.

Richard stayed at her bedside for the rest the morning as he promised her he would. He reclined on the chair he was starting to feel at home in. They didn't say much. Kate was in and out of consciousness, dozing for minutes at a time then waking and moving or asking for more water. She was very needy of his company, affection and support that day. He would stroke her head until he thought she had fallen back to sleep and would sit back to relax. However, each time she dozed off, within a few minutes she would be waking up and seeking his affection again. At first, it amused Castle who was playing along but then he started to see the more serious side of the problem in that Kate was extremely afraid of being alone. He'd never seen her so vulnerable and wasn't going to feed it.

Just after 10.00 am, a doctor and nurse came in to check on Kate during a time she was awake and acting a little brighter. She had eaten half a piece of toast for breakfast and was feeling better. Once the doctor said he wanted to examine Kate, Castle took the opportunity to leave and stood.

"Kate. I'm going home for a little while. I will be back this afternoon." He told her at that moment and kissed her cheek.

"Come back soon." Kate replied and reached out to his hand she held a moment. He kissed her farewell once more on her forehead and left.

Near enough to two hours later, Castle received a phone call to advise him they would release Kate from the hospital so long as she was discharged to the complete care of another person. It was also mentioned she had been quite difficult to deal with since his departure which didn't surprise him one bit. She hated hospitals, as most people did. It crossed his mind to leave her there to be under constant medical care for another day, but he soon thought better of it. There wasn't a doubt in Rick's mind that if he or someone else didn't discharge Kate into their care, she would discharge herself and go home to her own apartment. It was a sure thing she would do exactly that even if it killed her.

Castle attended the hospital later in the afternoon after the staff confirmed by a further telephone call that Kate had eaten a meal and kept it down. That was his condition to be satisfied before he would sign her discharge forms. He took her clothes from his apartment to change into and whilst Kate dressed, he dealt with hospital administration papers. He virtually felt as though he had signed his life away to discharge Kate earlier than normal into his care. In reality there wasn't much else they could do for her now. She simply had to rest, eat and recover. Fortunately, Castle had the time to supervise her recovery.

Once they were settled inside the Ferrari, Rick started the engine, letting it idle and glanced to Kate's weary face. "Where do you want to go?" He inquired her seeing she was still extremely weak, but he would let her make the decision. He wanted her to be where she felt the safest. He guessed the last place she would want to go was his loft. "To help with your decision, I have your phone, laptop, some clothes, the keys to your apartment, a couple of extra items and your handbag all in the back."

She swallowed awkwardly and took a breath. "What do you have of yours?" She asked in whisper taking a sip of water. He had two bottles of water in the cup holders of the car for her drink.

"The same, except I don't have a handbag." He grinned and she smirked in response.

Kate contemplated the options for a moment, thinking that if she went home today, tomorrow he would probably insist they drive to the Hamptons. "If I said the beach house?" She asked finding his hand she held firmly, looking into his blue eyes. She could see by his expression that she looked as bad as she felt.

"Then we go to the beach house." He replied wondering how much it hurt her to speak with injured vocal chords. He glanced to the time figuring they would be there by late evening. He stared at her a moment and squeezed her hand. "Keep drinking Beckett." He urged.

"I will. I think I will sleep."

"Here. Use this." He let go of her hand and reached into the back of the seat to grab one of his sweaters he gave to her.

"Thanks." She bundled the sweater up and pressed it between the window and her head so it became a makeshift pillow.

They said nothing more as threw the Ferrari into drive. They were going to the beach house. By the time he was out of the car park and heading toward the Hamptons, Kate was asleep in the passenger seat. He switched on the seat heater to keep her warm and made sure the interior temperature remained comfortable. He phoned his mother once he was positive Kate was completely unconscious. She picked up as he was almost hanging up.

"Richard!" She greeted happily. "You've been quiet."

"Been busy Mother." He replied ignoring her sarcasm. "How are you?"

"Great thanks. How are you?

"Good Mom."

"Where are you? Is everything ok?"

"Is all ok. In the car, leaving the city to come up to the house." He made a turn deciding to use an alternative route to avoid the traffic jam he saw ahead.

"So you will be here in a few hours?"

"Yes."

"Alexis your father is on is way to the house." She yelled out. Instantly Richard heard Alexis squealing in delight, which made him smile. Martha's voice came back to Richard, quieter in her voice. "Is Kate with you?"

"Yes." He replied and placed his palm flat against Kate's thigh stroking her, hearing she was unsettled. It passed over and he returned his hand to the steering wheel.

"Do I need to make up the spare bed?" She inquired carefully. "Alexis may need time to warm up to this."

"Alexis has had time, and she is on her way to college this year. She can handle her father sleeping with a woman. God only knows what she will do this year." He said thinking about his first year of college. He would keep that off the discussion subject list with Kate he also decided. He grinned to himself thinking about that time in his life with fondness. However he didn't want to think about what Alexis may get up to.

"Ok. Do you want me to make up the spare bed anyway?"

"Arr… " Castle looked over to Kate, so thin, pale and unconscious. "No. She will want me to be with her. But Mum, she's really not that well. You're gonna be a bit shocked when you see her. Do we have plenty of good food there? I need to feed her up and she needs to rest."

"Good Lord Richard, what has happened? All the stuff on the news …. Is that relevant?"

"Yes, it is. I will talk to you about it when I arrive. But we have to keep it to ourselves to protect us." He said glancing to Kate who was dreaming.

"Ok. Is she ok?"

"She's alive and she's getting better."

"Ok. I will go to the grocery store and will cook something for you to eat when you arrive. How sick is she?"

"Just discharged from the hospital. They let her out because she's awake, not bleeding, not on painkillers and just needs rest. She can hardly walk at the moment. She wants to be at the beach house so we're coming up." He replied calmly, although his patience was being tested with the traffic at the moment.

"Ok. I will prepare food and your room. I will draw a bath for her when you arrive. Just let me know when you're 10 minutes away."

"Alright. Thank you. See you soon. Oh, and can you buy some natural yoghurt and rehydration drinks. Put it on my card."

"Ok. Will do."

"Thanks Ma. We'll be there soon." He hung up the call and continued to drive through the traffic. It took him longer than he had anticipated to get out of the city, but once he hit the freeway he let the Ferrari loose and travelled as fast as he was legally permitted. He didn't bother stopping anywhere on the way at all, and wasn't surprised that Kate slept the entire trip especially once the car was travelling at a consistent speed. It was dark when they arrived at the beach house. Rick pulled into the garage closest to the kitchen, seeing his mother's car was in the second park space. Once he killed the engine he undid his seat belt and turned to Kate who was still soundly sleeping. He took her hand in his and said her name a couple of times hoping she would wake. She was warm but could be warmer. He saw his mother come out of the house followed by Alexis bouncing behind he grandmother, obviously excited he was there. He too grinned excitedly seeing his only child and stepped out the car to give them both big hugs, very pleased and relieved to see his family. They had no idea what had been taking place back in the city. He held on longer than normal to both of them.

"Dad, you and Kate are here together?" Alexis asked in surprise seeing Kate in the passenger seat when she had stepped away from her father.

"Yes Alexis. She's here to stay with us. She's here to get better." Richard told her, hushing her. "She's sleeping."

"Are you going to wake her?" Martha asked peering in the front window.

"She'll wake up. I will take her up for that bath. She could really do with one." He touched his nose and twitched it. "You don't want to know." He hinted having smelt the scent of blood and hospital products on her the entire trip.

"I ran the bath." Martha said. "It's ready." She crossed her arms, watching her son walk about the car to the passenger side. He had lost a lot of weight since she had last seen him, perhaps a week earlier. What concerned her was it wasn't good weight loss. He also looked emotionally exhausted, dark around his eyes.

"Thanks. I will take her up there as I don't think she will be able to walk the distance." Castle opened the passenger door and crouched down to unclip her seat belt. He shook Kate and said her name a few times but there wasn't much of a response. Martha came around to help him wake her and stopped when she saw how she looked.

"Richard?" She asked in concern, seeing how bad Kate looked.

"Yeah Mum. I know. She looks like shit." He replied.

"Carry her up there." Martha suggested having quickly concluded that Kate would not make the walk through the house upstairs. Richard hooked Kate's right arm around his shoulder. He lifted her out of the car and hoisted her up into his arms as he straightened.

"She's also lost a lot of weight." He remarked feeling how lighter she was compared to the day he had carried her inside the Precinct.

"You both have."

"Hasn't been much time for us to eat." He stated peering down at Kate's head that hung limp, as was her whole body was. He started walking toward the house and stepped sideways through the kitchen door. Martha and Alexis followed him both barraging him with 1000 questions on their way up the stairs to the bedrooms. Castle answered what he was only willing to surprised Kate wasn't woken by their voices. He asked Alexis to stay outside his bedroom but requested Martha join him believing he was going to need her help. He continued to carry Kate through to the bathroom where he saw the bath was filled with water and bubbles. He sat Kate on a chair and held her steady by her left shoulder, gaining back his breath a minute or so.

"We need to wake her before I lift her into the bath." He stated breathlessly. "And I need to get fit." He added.

"Yes, you will frighten her if she wakes up in the water, and you need rest up some before you decide to get fit. You look awful Richard."

"Rough week mother." He replied. "It should get better now." He offered looking to his mother seriously. He pointed to Kate. "She's had it rougher."

"I can see that." She remarked casting he eyes over Kate who virtually looked like death warmed up.

"Ok. We gotta wake her up." He leaned over firstly lifting Kate's arms to her lap, then cupped Kate's jaw in his hand and stroked her head firmly. "Kate, wake up." He ordered clearly and glanced to his mother waiting for a response that wasn't happening.

"Do it again." Martha stated and he did. "Just keep going. She'll wake. She's not drunk." She stated and Castle laughed, recalling the times as a child he had harped at his mother to wake whilst she had been under the influence of alcohol. He'd consistently succeeded in waking her.

"Yes Mother. I think I will be able to wake her based on that." He replied not able to wipe the smile off his face. "Memories." He whispered glancing to his mother who wasn't so amused.

"Well you were a pain in the ass until I got up." Martha responded.

"And until I made you a drink." He replied unable to stop grinning. "What on earth did we do to Alexis?" He inquired implying she was such a good kid.

"Did something right." Martha replied. "She's not like us."

"Not at all, thankfully."

"Do your thing Richard." His mother ordered and Richard started harping at Kate as he had done his mother once upon a time ago. This time Kate started to wake up. Her eyes opened and she groggily looked to his smiling face.

"Castle." She rasped and drew a big gulp of air, exhaled, then swallowed. The throat was obviously still sore.

"Hey!" He greeted and glanced to his mother, raising an eyebrow. "I still have it." He whispered to his mother matter-of-factly, who scoffed, then he focused on Kate. "Stay awake. We are going to give you a bath." He stated very clearly and saw her instantly perk up.

"A bath?" She sat up a little, cleared her throat. "Where are we?" She asked looking around the very large bathroom not familiar with any of her surroundings. She then saw Martha.

"At the beach house." He replied looking to her eyes and observing she looked a little brighter than when they had left the hospital. He was continually touching her, whether it be her face her hand whatever. Just letting her know he was there.

"Oh, beach house? You finally got me here. Hello Martha." She hoarsely whispered focusing on Martha with a tired smile and taking Richards hand in hers.

"Mum, her vocal chords are injured." He told his mother, hearing Kate's strained voice. She sounded like she had laryngitis really bad.

"Are you ok with my Mother being here? We will need her help to get you in and out the bath." He explained to Kate and she shook her head indicating she was ok with her presence. Knowing that, Richard unzipped her hoodie and dropped it off her shoulders revealing her bare body beneath it. He wriggled her track pants down below her hips and pulled them off along with her sneakers. At the hospital he'd just given her track pants and a warm sweater to put on for the trip. He threw the clothes in the wash basket and turned back as Kate was taking the hair tie out of her messy hair. It was then Martha gasped seeing Kate's entire body, battered with bruises and grazes. Kate followed Martha's eyes and peered down at herself, trembling with cold.

"What the hell? Richard?" Martha questioned and took a hand that Kate reached out to Martha to reassure her she was ok.

"Hush Mother. We'll talk about it later. I just need help washing her tonight." He switched on the heat lamp overhead so Kate wouldn't get too cold. Kate looked up to the light already feeling the heat as Richard started picking at the old support tape over her right shoulder that he peeled off. He would replace it with fresh tape is she still wanted it once she was out of the bath. "Stand up Kate." He ordered gently and virtually lifted her off the chair once she hung on to him and she followed him to the bath fully aware of where she was going. It was hurting to speak so she was trying her hardest not to say too much.

She did murmur. "My pelvis is really sore," and looked up to Castle's eyes, a 1000 words passing between them in a couple of seconds. Now worried about her, he frowned and let his eyes drift down her wrecked body. She was literally bruised from head to toe. Even her feet were bruised. He returned to her eyes to see she was almost crying she was in so much pain but she was fighting it. He gently brought her close to him and held her to his body staring at his mother who was in pure shock at the sight of Kate's battered body. Kate was shaking. In response Richard picked her up under her knees and lowered her into the warm bath water.

Once she was in the bath, Kate sunk beneath the water and soaked her entire body loving the feel of the water, the warmth and serenity of it. She knew she smelt from the fight and had desperately wanted to wash. When she came out of the water she smiled shyly at Richard, looking a little more alert and refreshed. She looked to both Richard and Martha and whispered. "Hi. I'm awake now."

Richard laughed her. "Feel better?"

"Heaps." She sunk beneath the water again soaking her hair, feeling her tired body relax. When she came out again she leaned against the side of the old styled bath and looked to Martha who sat in the chair Kate had been in, then to Rick who had pulled up another chair. "We're lucky to be alive aren't we?" She said to Richard who nodded.

"Very lucky. Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded. "Gun shot and you not closing your eyes."

"Mmmm … I remember a lot more than that." He replied seriously, his attention between his mother and girlfriend. He passed Kate a sponge and liquid soap and placed the shampoo and conditioner at her reach. She proceeded to wash her body inspecting all the bruises and cuts. Given time, he washed her back, examining every mark on her. "Lanie thought you'd lost weight a few days ago, she would be going mad right now if she saw you."

"I'll be ok." She murmured. "I'm with you." She said and turned her eyes to his.

"Yep." He smiled. "I will go downstairs and get your clothes and something for you to drink. Martha will stay here with you. I don't want you drowning in the bath after being through all that." His eyes fell on his mother's conveying to her how worried he was about Kate's health. "Will you stay?"

"Of course Richard." She replied and watched as he left the women in the bathroom.

Kate leaned back in the bath and lifted her right leg out of the water to inspect the injuries once again. She then dropped her leg and relaxed a moment or two staring at the ceiling. She whispered to Martha. "Thank you Martha."

"For what my darling?" Martha asked softly.

"For raising such a beautiful man. He kept me alive. He is everything to me." She turned her hazel eyes to Martha who simply smiled.

"You found him at last. That's all that matters." She murmured back and took Kate's hand that reached out to her. Kate nodded in response. Martha dipped her spare hand in the water to assess the temperature and as a consequence stood up and reached for a couple of towels. "You need to hop out soon Kate. Your hand is freezing." She returned to the chair and sat with the towels on her lap to wait for her son to return. "Are you in pain?" She asked and Kate nodded, showing five digits then four fingers. "Oh, 9 out of 10? That's a lot." She remarked than asked. "Have you had any pain killers?"

Kate shook her head no. Absolutely nothing was in her system at the moment so the pain was raw. She washed her hair rinsing it with fresh water from the tap then conditioned it, repeating the same process. By the time Richard returned she was ready to get out of the bath. His demeanor was slightly darker than when he had left to fetch the bags. His expression told Martha that he and Alexis had had words downstairs. Kate was too unwell to notice the change in his mood, which she would have usually picked up on instantly. She pulled the plug and stood up with Richard supporting her, way beyond caring about her vanity. He half lifted her to the chair Martha had vacated and she sat panting for a few moments recovering from the pain the physical exertion caused. She was wrapped in a white, thick fluffy towel by Richard who dried her body and Martha took control of Kate's hair gently drawing the water out of it with a smaller pink towel.

"I feel spoilt." Kate croaked her face looking to Richard's, the towel continually flopping about her.

"You smell a lot better." Martha stated. "Smell like Kate again."

Kate laughed a little. "Better than blood and bone." She replied seriously, her eyes staying on Richard who glanced to her when she said that. "Too soon?" She asked sensitive to his facial reaction. His memory took him back to seeing her beneath Maddox hearing her screams and by her expression she was there as well.

"It will fade away." He murmured to her and kissed her forehead. His mother dropped the towel to the wash basket and combed her fingers through Kate's wavy hair. She touched Kate's shoulder and felt her trembling.

"Are you cold?" She asked and Kate nodded. "Richard, we need to put clothes on her."

"Getting them." Castle reached for Kate's overnight bag and fished inside it until he came up with her night clothes. By that time Kate was shaking, her teeth chattering. He passed Kate the shorts she instantly pushed her legs into running them up her thighs. She half stood and pulled them home to her waist. Castle then dropped the pink singlet top over her head, then found a zipped hoodie he dressed her in. Martha ran the hair dryer over Kate's hair deciding she wasn't going to allow her hair to dry naturally. With the dryer, Kate's hair went fluffy and curly, quite different to how she styled it herself.

"I will bring you up something to eat." Martha stated to Kate and said to Castle. "Take her straight to bed Richard."

"Yes Mother." He watched his mother leave the bathroom then reached for Kate's hand. She was still trembling. "You ok?" He asked. By her expression alone, he clearly knew the answer. Her body was hunched over, her knees wanting to meet her chest. Her legs twitched in rhythm rapidly up and down and he could see the stress on her face was increasing. She was in pain. His Kate Beckett was broken. "Baby?" He whispered squeezing her hand. Tears fell from her eyes and she instantly wiped them away, blinking at Castle her lips pursed. She made a cry, fighting her emotions.

"C'mon. Take you to bed, and I'll make you warm." He murmured and lifted her arm to go about his neck. She stood and lifted herself up into his arms to carry her. In the bedroom, he sat her on the edge of his bed and pulled back the blankets so she was able to slide beneath the white sheets. She collapsed to the pillow, crying, her body rolling up into a fetal position. Richard kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed beside her pulling her into his arms her back to him, knowing she had to have this cry. She was hurting a lot physically and mentally. She clutched his arm to her chest weakly crying for only a few minutes. As her body warmed in his embrace, she settled down emotionally. He could feel the tension leaving her body as the pain eased as well. It was going to be all the little hurdles that were going to upset her from now on. He understood that and accepted it as part of her healing process. She eventually turned toward him and softly pressed her lips to his.

"I'm sorry." She whispered tearfully.

"It's ok. Cry as much as you want." He smiled, wiping away her tears with his thumb, then caressed her head. "Just relax and get better. Its over now." He whispered.

"Did they get him?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Maddox was Charlie Matthews as you know. His phone records, his identity linked him straight back to his father. You going to his father may have prompted the visit I had but we're not sure because the timing was so tight." He kissed the left side of her face, tasting her tears. "It's been all over the news and we need to lie low awhile. But we're safe. Its over."

Kate thought about what he told keeping her eyes on his face, but stayed silent, as she didn't feel up to knowing anymore right now. That was enough. What she took from his words was he said they were safe. That's all she wanted to know, to be. Safe. It was a nice state of mind to experience again. She closed her eyes as he made a trail of gentle kisses over her face, reassuring her physically that everything was going to be ok, that she was safe with him.

Martha returned to the bedroom carrying a tray of food and beverages. Castle sat up and stood off the bed as she walked in. He picked up the throw rug from the end of the bed and wrapped it around Kate's shoulders as she shakily sat up, then took the tray from his mother and placed it on the bed over Kate's legs.

"My God Mother!" He exclaimed lifting the sterling silver cloche. "Even brought out the antiques." He joyously stated teasing her, causing his mother to sneer at him and Kate smirked at their behavior with each other. Martha had made them a dish of basic buttered toast and poached eggs. There was more than enough for the two of them.

"Smells good." Kate commented holding her throat. It was painful to speak. She took a half piece of toast and took a small bite. The second bit was bigger as her hunger kicked in.

"I will leave you to it, and Kate, I will see you tomorrow. If you need anything, ask Richard to come and find me."

Kate smiled and nodded. Once she was gone Richard sat back on the bed and started to eat. He ate with a fork and repeatedly fed Kate little bits of what he was eating wanting her to consume as much as he could get into her and she really did make a great effort. He then had her drinking weak warm tea until she came to a point she was no longer able to fit anything else in. Castle moved the tray to the end of the bed and assisted Kate to lie down again, ensuring she was comfortable and warm. He stayed with her holding her in his embrace, until she fell to sleep.

On his way out the door, Richard switched on the monitor. If Kate was to wake or call for him, he would hear her downstairs. He was on a mission tonight to talk to his daughter before she retired to bed, in relation to the recent changes in their lives. Fortunately he had raised a daughter who was approachable and easy to talk to which enabled their issues to be resolved quickly. Alexis was concerned her father was going to be hurt being around Kate and he rectified it by telling her that he was a risk doing a lot of things. The problem was exacerbated by the fact she had seen Kate unconscious and looking very unwell.

Richard stayed in the lounge room with his mother talking with her long into the night as they often did. Every hour he returned to the bedroom to check in on Kate, wary she would wake up wondering where the hell she was and panic. The house was way too big for her to wake up in it disorientated. Would totally freak her out. Each check, she was soundly asleep but had repeatedly moved to her sides, her back or was curled up.

Martha, being a night person as Richard was, stayed up to spend time with her son. Richard talked about a lot of things, about his relationship with Kate, the events of the past week, all the things leading up to where they found themselves presently. He avoided one topic and that was the fact his father had appeared in the middle of the whole case. There were many reasons he avoided the topic, the first and foremost being he wasn't ready to discuss the subject with his mother as yet. As a boy he hadn't cared less, but the times he had asked questions his mother had only provided him with the information she knew. There had been a brief but memorable fling with a younger man that resulted in her becoming pregnant. She'd never attempted to contact the father and Castle had never made any real attempts to find him. He had talked about it often but decided he didn't miss what he'd never had.

Now he had to somehow tell his mother that his father had found him but wanted to do it at a time he wasn't emotionally exhausted, during a better hour of the day, and when he wasn't going to be interrupted by anything.

He also needed to process the information properly when all the surrounding events were settled and Richard had time to think with a clear mind about what he wanted to do. Currently, his mind was only concerned about the woman upstairs resting, drinking and eating her way back to the healthy, strong willed person he knew her to be. She was severely broken at the moment and he was fully aware she was going to be awhile getting over the week mentally and physically.

The conversation would have to wait.

When they retired for the night, Richard firstly sat on the edge of his king sized bed trying to make a decision as to whether he should sleep in the bed with Kate or use a guest room for the night. For a good twenty minutes he laid on the top of the bed staring at her face, her hair, her beauty, only inches from his own, stroking her hair from her face almost strand by strand so he had a reason to keep touching her. She was dreaming here and there, her forehead often tightening until he made circles with his fingertips over her skin relaxing her.

A gash on her forehead near her hairline was going to scar and the graze and bruise on her chin was most definitely bothersome. He touched a fingertip to her bottom lip thinking about the times she tormented it with her teeth. He'd seen her smash her chin on the floorboards during the fight and had been wondering on and off whether she had damaged her teeth. Once she was better, he would book an appointment to see a dentist. He trailed a path with his finger down her throat examining the hand grip bruise about her neck. It was evidently clear, four fingers and a thumb had gripped her neck very tightly.

She took a deep breath, stretched, moaned and opened her eyes sleepily to see Castle lying beside her, staring calmly at her in the ambient light the lamp provided. She timidly smiled looking at his bright blue eyes that told her he was happy and whispered. "I'm thirsty."

"Great!" He murmured and picked up a bottle off the bedside table. He held it for her and she drank enough to make him smile. "Diluted Gatorade." He told her.

"Mmm. What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper, recalling the sense he had been touching her a lot whilst she slept.

He turned shy she noticed. "Arr… Staring at you," He confessed, "and wondering whether I should go sleep in the spare room."

"No. Stay with me here." She requested and wriggled carefully over the bed so he could get under the sheets. He obediently climbed in and laid on his side facing her. She half wriggled and was gently pulled back to him by his arms, facing away from him and then waited for him to draw her even closer to his body. Holding his arms against her chest she drifted back to sleep.

_Next Chapter is not far behind this one … _


	21. Chapter 21

_Continuation …. New laser gun has been ordered for Kate (I have a neat little scene churning away in the back of my brain about that) and things are hotting up again. _

_This chapter was really long so I have just split it and till put both parts up simultaneously. This one is about recovery and bonding between Castle and Beckett. It's progressing towards putting their relationship back on track so I can get on with the saucy stuff and also wrap up the main story. It's a lengthy read but feel it was needed. Once again, the focus here is on writing and this time it's focus is on relationships … Getting there. Next Chapter deals with Alexis and then we move onto a bit of post trauma issues… _

**Chapter 21**

When Kate woke the following day she found herself alone in a very large bed in an extremely exuberant bedroom. She remained still, but her eyes gazed about herself for a little while at first taking in the white walls, the light beach type furniture then moved to the smaller details. There was a sliding glass door opening to a balcony where she could see a metal table and chairs. The room itself was full of light and fresh. It wasn't a masculine room as Castle's bedroom at the loft was but decorated with completely neutral decor. She sighted a bottle of water on the bedside table and reached to it for a drink feeling every part of her body protesting the movements.

The iPhone was on the pillow beside her where Castle had slept, with a sticky note attached to it. She read the message in Castle's constantly very neat handwriting. _Katie, Please phone me when you wake up. Don't panic. Rick _

She smiled at the cute way he had written the note inside a love heart he had drawn in red pen. She was glad she had read the note as she had no idea where she was. She pulled the sticky note off her phone, unlocked it, found his name in the recent calls list and pressed an index finger on his name.

After a couple of rings he picked up. "Castle." He greeted, Kate hearing the smile, the cuteness he always reserved for her, in his voice.

"Hey, it's Beckett." She replied hearing her voice sounded a little better already.

"Arrrhhh! My girl has her voice coming back." He replied and heard Kate giggle.

"Where am I?" She inquired.

"At the beach house." Castle casually replied.

"Ok. What room?"

"Mine of course." He answered surprised she hadn't remembered from the previous night. "Don't you remember last night?" He inquired.

"No." She replied a little concerned.

"The bath?" He hinted

"Vaguely." She replied her voice high. It was going to take awhile to repair itself. She took another drink of water. "Where are you?"

"Coming to see you." Castle replied. "How you feeling?"

"Very tired and sore." She honestly answered hearing his breathing change with exertion.

"You hungry?"

"A little." She whispered. "Castle?"

"I'm coming." He replied hearing the fear in her voice. "Look to the door." He told her and she turned her eyes hearing his voice coming from the doorway as well as through the phone. She hung up the phone and disregarded it on the bed shifting herself to her knees. She crawled over the bed on her knees as he walked across the room pocketing his phone in his cargo pants. She reached out her arms as Castle came to her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her body easily into his embrace against his chest. She held him tightly around his neck extremely happy to see him. She had never felt this way with anyone in her life. Simply wanted to be with him, touching him and vice versa. He kissed her cheek and hugged her firmly. Castle checked the time. It mid-afternoon and this was the first time she had woken all day. There had been repeated disruptions of sleep during night by either nightmares or episodes horrific pain, but she had slept soundly during the course of the day.

"Do you need to use the bathroom yet?" He asked after holding her a minute.

"No." She looked to his eyes, giving it a moment to think about it. "Not yet. I need to drink and eat."

"Ok. Let's go downstairs for awhile. Can you walk?" He asked.

"I will try." She relaxed as he lifted her off the bed so she could stand. They silently waited a moment giving her body time to adjust to being vertical again. "How big is your house?" She eventually asked having had a further look about his bedroom. She thought the bedroom alone was about the same size as her living area at home.

"Stupendously big." He replied honestly. "But great for when we have parties and friends stay."

"Mmm." She responded then returned her eyes to his. "I don't think I've got it in me Castle."

"I don't think you have either." He remarked and without another word he lifted her up into his arms. He carried her out of the bedroom into the wide hallway to the top of the stairs. Kate was busy looking about their surroundings as he progressed. It was a mansion. Her mouth gaped open as her mind rapidly processed the number of doorways visible in the hallway alone. Photographs of Castle and Alexis covered the walls exhibiting periods of her childhood. The beach house, as Castle referred to it was really a home for his family. The house was bright with light and beach themed furniture throughout.

At the top of the stairs he paused. "Keep still for me whilst I do the stairs." He told her. She hummed a response hanging on to his neck fully aware she wasn't too heavy for him to carry downstairs. She stared at his face as he descended the stairs thinking about how cute he was with a few days of stubble on his face.

"What?" He asked, seeing her expression. At the bottom of the staircase he continued through an open planned living area to an impressive white kitchen that over looked the beach, which was beyond a large grassed area.

"Nothing." She replied shyly.

"Nothing, my ass. What were you thinking?" He smiled cheekily as her fingers felt his jaw line.

"How cute you look unshaven." She responded holding his t-shirt fisted in her hand. She saw it was a bright sunny day outside and wished she could be out there enjoying it.

"Oh. You like the ruggedly handsome." Rick asked with a smart ass tone hearing her giggle in response. However, she was stopped short by pain in her stomach muscles. He pulled out a stool with his foot from beneath the breakfast bar and sat Kate on it ensuring she was going to stay there before he let her go. He walked to the fridge where he found a tub of yoghurt and a bottle of water he consequently handed to her. He then passed her a spoon. Kate, feeling quite hungry, had the yoghurt container opened swiftly and ate with a good appetite, reading the side of the container between mouthfuls. It was yoghurt with prebiotics.

"Probiotics." She croaked with a smile that made him smirk understanding her reference. Just what her stomach probably needed right now.

"There's plenty more of it if that's not enough." He said. "You're voice is kind of very funny to hear." He couldn't resist saying.

She grunted. "May sound funny, but doesn't feel funny." She replied but smirked, taking another spoonful watching Castle fiddle with the marble counter. She could see he was thinking about wanting to do something, just by the look on his face, but he was acting a little coyly. "Castle?" She put the yoghurt down a moment.

He looked to her with a questioning expression, waited for her to continue.

"What are you thinking? And don't say nothing. I can see it." She said and not a second later he moved straight to her. He cradled her jaw and kissed her mouth, at first very tenderly but when he felt her respond his kiss grew harder. She opened her mouth taking his kiss and pushed against him wanting more. Her tongue found his, felt his hands in her hair. The need for oxygen broke them apart, their foreheads pressing together, their breathing heavy.

He whispered. "That's what I was thinking about. The fact you're still alive and I can kiss you as much as I want to." He pressed his lips against hers, holding her there with his hands at the back of her neck. Kate released a moan of pure content her hands at his jaw. He went to pull away.

"Don't stop." She whispered. He let go of a moan of want and returned to her mouth delivering to her a passionate kiss, full of his love. When he let her go she was trembling in response, her lips full, a slight blush in her cheeks. Rick stepped away a moment to regain his composure. He wanted her so much but she was nowhere near physically well enough for him.

Kate took a deep breath and blew the air out of her lungs shaking off the reaction in her body. She didn't take her eyes off him, saw how he reacted to her. She liked that she had that power over him, that their chemistry turned him into a passionate man. But he had it over her too and that was new ground for her to learn to live with. She'd never needed a man, anyone, like she needed him and it freaked her out a little that he had that control over her desires.

"Rick." She whispered reaching out to his hand he took. She pulled him back to her, looking from his groin to his bright happy eyes with a naughty expression.

"No." He murmured firmly, smiling but his hand returned to the back of her neck playing with her curly bed mussed hair, his eyes soaking in hers. "Don't be naughty." He whispered. "With those eyes." He grinned, dropping her hand and touching her cheek, watching her smile, her face light up when he touched the corner of her mouth. He kissed her again feeling her hands about his waist, moving beneath his t-shirt to his bare skin. One more kiss and he moved away again, hearing her giggle in amusement. When he turned back to admire her, she was eating the yoghurt, her legs crossed, foot swinging to some internal rhythm staring back at him with large seductive eyes.

Seeing she had settled back into eating, Richard returned to her personal space and unzipped her hoodie she had worn to bed. She just moved her arms about him so she could continue eating uninterrupted, her eyes calmly watching what he did from time to time, kind of amused by the way he was caring for her. He lifted her singlet top holding it just beneath her collarbone, baring her chest and her tummy to inspect the bruising. She sat relaxed, her legs crossed casually swinging right foot up and down, not caring the slightest what he was doing to her. Before sleeping with him however, she would have whacked him for even attempting to do what he was currently. After the taste and the sugar of the yoghurt had hit her system, she found she was extremely hungry and ate the tub without much of a pause, not worried about anything else. The fact that she did eat pleased Castle especially because she was consuming the probiotics into her digestive tract once again. He was a little cautious about what was safe for her to eat at the moment. The doctors had released her from the hospital too early only on the condition she was cared for 24/7 for the next 3 to 4 days, but they hadn't provided him with much advice on how to effectively care for her nor prescribed any pain killers. He was relying on Lanie's advice the most.

"How much pain you in?" He inquired as his palm felt carefully over the bruising on her torso, lightly palpating her tummy.

"Ribs are annoying me." She croaked and cleared her throat smiling at the sound of her voice. He glanced at her eyes, raising an eyebrow in amusement

"Cracked two of them." He replied and passed her the bottle of water he had unscrewed the lid off for her. He then resumed his physical examination of her as she took a couple of mouthfuls of fluids.

"I don't see a problem with you have a standard painkiller."

"Me neither. I would be nice not to have to deal with the pain for a little while. It's wearing me down a lot."

"Mmmm." With that Castle made a decision and went to the cupboard they kept their medications. He found a pack of drug store codeine tablets and popped two of them he passed to her.

"What time is it?" She inquired, took the pills and downed them with a couple of mouthfuls of water.

"Just after 3.30." He replied. "You slept all day."

"Oh. What day is it?"

"Arr… Tuesday."

Kate bit her lip thinking about that a minute. She lifted her arm as his hands made their way around the left side of her torso inspecting every blemish on her skin. Nothing was said as he rotated the stool turning her so he could keep his examination going. At her right shoulder, he pushed the hoodie off and gently palpated her joint.

"How is it feeling?" He was feeling for heat in the joint and supporting muscles. There was some heat but it wasn't as inflamed as it had been the night they'd taken her to the hospital the first time. He would apply some anti-inflammatory cream later.

"It's getting better. Pain in my stomach is distracting me from my shoulder pain." She half spoke, half whispered struggling to maintain her voice for the length of her sentence. Finished with the yoghurt, she placed the container on the counter then rubbed her palms over her long bare thighs, simultaneously casting her eyes on the bruises down her legs. It was all very overwhelming when she assessed how battered her body looked and felt as a whole.

"They never gave you painkillers once you were stabilized." He muttered his fingers feeling down her spine for any spots that may be particularly sore, waiting for any reactions.

"I know." She replied, concentrating on what he was doing now. Some spots he touched were very sensitive and his fingers felt like sharp tools at times which caused her a couple of times to shrink away from his touch. At her sacral region she growled at him.

"Sorry." He apologized but didn't let up. She permitted him carry on for only a further minute or so before she'd had enough.

"Castle!" She murmured and instantly felt him cease what he was doing to her right hip. He understood the sub-text by the way she said his name. He rotated the stool until she was facing him again and lifted her hoodie back over her shoulders and zipped it up to keep her warm. She'd lost patience with his examination process.

He stared at her eyes and placed his right hand to the side of her neck. "Beckett." He smiled so pleased to have her there in front of him.

"Would you do something for me?" She asked seriously taking his hand in hers.

"Anything." He whispered and waited for her request. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold me awhile? Please?" She knotted her forehead, the vein down left side of her forehead visibly throbbing. He clearly comprehended all the verbal, non-verbal and body language directed to him.

"Oh Baby, I can do that." He grinned and passed her back the bottle of water with the lid on it. "Hang on to me." He ordered and immediately her arm went about his neck and he scooped her up into his arms. He carried her to the living room, Kate seeing more of the house.

"Stupendously big you said." She rasped out looking out the floor to ceilings windows to the beach in the not so distance.

"Mmmm…" He replied. "If you're good I will let you go to the beach tomorrow." He teased.

"I will be good." She would do anything to have time on the beach. He lowered her upon a large bone colored couch with large soft cushions and sat upon it himself pushing a few pillows and cushions behind himself so he had plenty of support to sit back into and relax for awhile. His shoes off and legs up, he summoned Kate with his hands to come to him and she crawled along the couch and up his body lying against him, her body partially sliding down between Rick and the back of the couch until she was wedged there. She felt snug, and even more comfortable once his arm was wrapped about her and her head rested against his right shoulder.

"You good?" He asked.

"Perfect." She murmured.

"How you imagined your request to be satisfied?" He inquired a minute or so later feeling her body was relaxing. His palm held her head a moment then stroked her, his fingers combing through her hair.

"Better than I imagined." She purred closing her eyes and draped her right arm over his chest her fingers taking hold of his shirt. His large frame, his impressive build, the contours of his muscles all created a soft but strong place for her to lay that didn't have any boney points digging into her body. She closed her eyes feeling very secure and safe where she was and pressed her lips gently against the side of his neck. "Far better." She whispered. "Thank you."

"Then I'm happy." Richard relaxed resting his head against the cushions with her forehead tucked neatly into the side of his neck. It felt good, really good. Better than it had felt with any other woman who had been in his life. He kissed the top of her head several times his fingers making circles over the side of her face.

"Katie." He whispered lovingly and felt her lightly squeeze his body in response, heard her faint moan. "I'm so happy you're alive."

Her eyes opened momentarily hearing the tone of his voice, the emotions he had managed to load into five words. He was an emotional wreck and she hadn't seen it earlier. She kissed his neck her hand going to his jaw she held, pressing her head against him for several moments. "I'm ok." She whispered and instantly felt the pressure of his arm around her tighten, his hand over her head hold her firmer.

He murmured. "I know." He turned to her and kissed her lips then looked right into her eyes. "I know you are baby." He softened his hold seeing her eyes close, and he in turn relaxed closing his eyes too.

Kate was exactly where he wanted her to be; alive, in his life, his home, his arms and his heart. Right there, right beside him she drifted off to sleep enjoying his embrace. He too dozed off not long afterwards, still exhausted from the past week or so.

In the early evening Martha arrived home expecting the house to be full of the smell of her son's cooking, but the house was still and quiet. She entered the house through the kitchen from the garage and listened for any noises. The television was off. She knew they were home because Richard's car was in the garage. Whether they were upstairs or outside she wasn't sure. The latest update on Kate had been at 3 pm when he had texted that Kate was still asleep.

All she heard was the fridge running and the air conditioning in the lounge. She let go of her bag on the kitchen counter and wandered towards her son's office checking her phone to see if he had sent her any more texts. On the way to the office she sighted him on the couch and walked into the lounge to see her son asleep with Kate against him. She paused in her stride, thinking about how cute they were bundled up together. Both of them were in deep sleep and didn't look as though they were going to wake any time soon. She quietly found a light cotton throw rug and from the back of the couch, carefully spread it over Kate's legs to her waist to keep her warm now it was getting later in the day. She knew her son would be warm enough and maintaining sufficient body heat for Kate but Martha didn't want Kate catching a chill because her legs were too cold. Without another thought, she snapped a photo of the pair from their chests up and sent it to Richard as a message with the words "You both look adorable."

She left them alone to prepare dinner for the family, knowing that Alexis would be home soon.

The smell of chicken being cooked brought Castle from his sleep, however he kept his eyes closed feeling too comfortable to move just yet. He stretched his back a little trying to avoid disturbing the woman who slept in his arms like a child. In silence, he assessed what was going on around him. He was able to distinctly hear his mother in the kitchen, humming a song as she cooked their dinner and thought he heard his daughter joining her, singing the words that Martha couldn't remember. He heard laughter and smiled to himself. As much as his mother annoyed him at times, Alexis loved her grandmother's company and he loved to witness the strong bond they shared through activities they enjoyed together. He hoped that the woman with him would become part of that strong bond they all shared, that she would embrace his family as her own given time. Kate moved her arm from right across his chest to the middle of his chest her fingers light brushing the skin of his throat. She made a cry in her sleep, her body stiffening a second in response to her dream, her breathing rhythm changed then it as all over and she was calming again. Her fingers twitched. Richard opened his eyes and stared at the painting of the beach over the fireplace. He stretched again then relaxed his back not in any hurry to move. He angled his head so he was able see Kate's face. Her head had tilted back towards the point of his shoulder, her long lashes casting shadows over her cheeks from the last of the sunlight coming though the sliding door. Her lips were dry the skin a little rough from lack of water and the skin of her face was still very pale lacking that healthy rosy glow she generally had. He picked up her hand that was resting at the middle of his chest by his throat and examined her fingers and knuckles. Bruises had yellowed now and any grazes were healing reasonably well. By the time she would be back on her feet and getting around more, the battle scars would have faded away. He let her hand back to his chest and just stayed there. He had waited years to be able to share moments like this with Kate so he was willing, very willing to soak it up now. The wall had come down, was dust in the wind as far as he was concerned.

He heard light footfalls on the carpet and seconds later his daughter appeared wearing shorts and a singlet shirt, her hair tied back into a pony tail. He smiled to her hoping she was ok now about their quarrel the night before. She passed him a bottle of beer and sat herself on the coffee table beside him. He took a couple of good mouthfuls then passed it back to her. Alexis sneaked a mouthful.

"Hey Dad." She murmured wearing a semi cheeky grin.

"Daughter." He whispered back, choosing to ignore what she had just done with the beer. He'd rather she do it in front of him than down the road with her friends. Probably did it there too. No, not Alexis, but he definitely would have at her age. He was sure Kate would have too. But not Alexis. She was too smart to conceal meaningless acts like this.

"How is she?" Alexis asked cautiously. She looked over Kate's face and down her body seeing the blanket was covering her sufficiently but she fiddled with the blanket so it looked tidier.

Castle drew a deep breath coming back to the moment. "I'm not sure. She's warm, she ate a bit, she's slept over 24 hours almost straight so I am hoping that's a good sign." He replied quietly and took hold of her wrist to count her pulse. "It's stronger than it was last night."

"She looks a bit better than last night." Alexis leaned over and very gently swept a couple of strands of Kate's hair from her face. "Her cheeks are warm." She whispered glancing to her father. "How long have you been here?"

"About three hours maybe." He caressed Kate's back feeling the muscle spasms going on in her body. "I'm sorry about last night." Richard said to Alexis. "I was perhaps too harsh."

Alexis sat up and looked to his face a moment or two. "It's ok. I just …" She waved it off with a smile.

"But I'm sorry. You deserved to know what was going on and I didn't explain it." He said. He could feel Kate's stomach muscles in action in response to her dream. Her legs moved a little and she voiced a little cry of fright. "Time to wake her up I think." He whispered to Alexis. "We will talk more later."

"Ok. She's dreaming. Her eyes are going crazy at the moment." She said, observing the woman whose face was starting to change expression with her dream. "Wake her up Dad. She's going into a bad dream."

"Yep. I can feel it happening. Should feel her body jerking." He replied.

"Dinner is ready Dad. I'll go set the table and leave you with her."

"Thanks baby bird. Will be there in a moment."

She kissed his forehead, took another mouthful of his beer and ran off before he had a chance to say anything. His look was enough. He moved and lifted his left arm so his hand was able to touch Kate's face. He stroked her head, feeling the dream was intensifying. His fingers combed through her hair and he moved until he was almost facing her. He whispered her name, stroked her back deciding he would bring from her sleep as smoothly as possible. He knew what she was dreaming about by the way her body was moving.

"Kate." He said louder.

"Close your eyes." She whispered back.

Castle tissed under his breath, hating her saying those words. "Kate, wake up." He repeated his fingers massaging her head, knotting his fingers into her dark hair.

"Close your eyes. Please." She said then jumped in fright gasping for air. Her eyes shot open looking directly and intensely into Castle's. She breathed fast for several seconds as her mind caught up with where she was.

"It's ok." He had time to say and she started to timidly cry touching his face, searching his face for something. "Kate you awake?" He asked holding her head.

"He shot me?" She asked.

"Not this time." He replied, not able to help smiling at her question.

"Rick." She moved in close to his chest hugging him tightly for a bit, feeling his hands caressing her constantly. The need for his security was over within a short time and she looked back to his eyes and kissed his mouth, now in the real world. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I was dreaming."

"I know."

"I can smell cooking." She relaxed her body moving in close to him, her fingertips on his lips.

"Mmm… Mum and Alexis have cooked dinner." He replied calmly. "Hope you're hungry."

"Getting there." She replied. "My voice is a bit better." She stated with clearer vocals.

"Getting there." He repeated and held her firmly for a few seconds feeling an overwhelming desire to protect her. She was so different with him now they were sleeping together. Not afraid to be within his personal space nor show her feelings for him.

"Rick?" She whispered her hands moving to the back of his neck.

"Beckett." He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. It drove him crazy with want.

"Hello." She whispered. "My name is Kate. Just Kate." She stated.

"Hi Kate." He kissed her lips as she wanted him to as a smile broke over his face, understanding her subtext completely. "The wall is gone, and only dust is left, huh?" He commented as he had been thinking earlier, promising himself he would not call her Beckett any more whilst they weren't at work.

Kate snickered. "Yeah, just dust." She confirmed softly and took a deep breath. "You smell so good."

"So do you." Rick replied. "Kate." And the instant he said her name, she grinned and kissed him hard on the mouth her body moving into his. They both heard her stomach rumble with hunger, the first noise her body had made in days. They grinned and giggled. "Sounds good." He stated and she smirked biting her bottom lip. She kissed his mouth again.

"Richard!" Martha called. "Dinner is on the table."

And that completely killed the moment. Castle swore under his breath and Kate giggled. "Come on babe." He stated. "Let's go eat." He kissed her once more, staying there when he felt her response, the moment coming back to them. He could feel she was smiling, on and off, heard her little hum she got going whenever she seemed content. They parted, looking into each other's eyes. "Feed you." He reminded them and assisted Kate up to a sit. He stood and turned to her taking her hand in his. "Can you walk?" He asked taking her other hand and standing before her.

"I think so." She stood with his help and waited a bit for the lightheadedness to pass over. She kept her eyes on Richard's and when she was ready she stepped with him. He fell in behind Kate gently holding her waist in case she decided to pass out on him. He grabbed the throw rug and threw it over a shoulder. He didn't forget his beer either. He had seen her lose color when she had stood. Being as stubborn as she was however, Kate walked every step to the dining room where Martha and Alexis were. She was obviously relieved to sit herself in a chair panting a little from the exertion.

"Will be better tomorrow." She said to Richard reassuringly when she saw he checked her face. He smiled with encouragement as he spread the blanket over her legs and pushed the chair in towards the table ensuring she would be comfortable whilst she ate.

"You will be fine tomorrow Kate." He replied and sat in the chair beside her. "So mother, what did you cook us tonight?" He cheekily asked rubbing his hands together as he inspected his plate. "Arrr… warm chicken salad." He answered to himself. "Will we survive?"

The three women stared at him each holding a fork to the sides of their plates.

"Is he like this when you eat with him?" Martha inquired of Kate.

"He hasn't really eaten my cooking." Kate replied. "But he's always exuberant when it comes to food." She mostly said with a more fluid voice, which resulted in her smiling Castle, sharing the pleasure she had that her voice was on the mend. "Like a Labrador."

Alexis giggled reminded of an event. "Remember the fair you took me to here Dad? You made yourself sick you ate that much."

"Good day." He laughed. "Tell Kate about what you did on the day Alexis." He threatened, now laughing at her.

Kate smiled, "What did you do?" She inquired.

"You must tell her." Rick teased. "Or I will tell the full story."

Alexis studied her father a moment realizing he was really going to tell Kate the whole story if she wasn't going to tell it. Alexis began, with her father butting in every other sentence to improve the story.

By the end of the story, the father and daughter act had everyone in stitches of laughter.

_And along comes dealing with Alexis …..this will be right up as well._


	22. Chapter 22

_Make sure you read chapter 21 first as I posted these on after the other. _

_Ok. The subjects are Alexis, Castle's father (love the name I used hehehehe) is creeping back in and then bonding between Castle and Beckett._

**Chapter 22**

After dinner was finished, Kate returned to the couch under her own steam but with the aid of Rick's support. She was relaxed against a bunch of pillows and wrapped warmly in a fluffy brown throw rug, in a state of mind between wanting to be up and awake with her company and wanting to be in bed asleep. Rick had left her alone so he could do a few chores. She only had a few minutes alone, enough time to wait out the pain in her stomach and let the temperature of her body drop back to normal range. The effort of moving produced perspiration it was that painful.

Alexis had just quietly sat before Kate on the coffee table her hands twisting nervously about the neck of a soft drink bottle. Although Kate was growing weary and felt the need to go to bed, she waited out the silence between herself and Alexis because it was easy to see even at the dinner table earlier that Alexis had something she needed to talk about. Rick was somewhere in the house. Kate couldn't hear him, but she knew he wouldn't be too far from her. She figured Alexis had chosen this moment to chat because Richard was far enough away not to hear them speaking. Kate knew she needed to continue to maintain the communication lines between herself and Alexis in order to keep problems occurring between herself and Castle.

"Hey." Kate greeted with a big sister sort of smile. "You want to have a talk?" She inquired softly knowing her voice would stay consistent at that level and tonation. She immediately saw Alexis nod a little nervously. The girl leaned forward, her legs crossed, left over right and she took a breath organizing her thoughts before she began.

"What happened?" She paused. Kate went to answer but stopped as Alexis kept going. "Dad refuses to talk about it with me. He is not himself and I'm so worried about him." She blurted out, her eyes moving between Kate and the doors to ensure her father didn't appear. She was obviously concerned for her father but also didn't want him to know she was talking about him.

"Me too." Kate responded once she knew Alexis had finished, understanding her concerns and recalling his tone of voice earlier whilst they had been on the very same couch.

Alexis continued. "He says he's ok, but I know he's not, and he's been pretending nothing is wrong for days and then he shows up and you're unconscious and …." Alexis started to cry, wiping her eyes.

"Alexis, I'm sorry." Kate sat up stiffly dropping her feet to the floor and leaned over to Alexis taking her hand. She hadn't noticed that Alexis had been so affected by her physical state.

Alexis eyes turned to the stairs momentarily. "Dad had to carry you upstairs. I don't know why. Then we ended up in an argument because he told me he didn't want to talk about it because I'm too young." She stopped, talking and wiped away the tears again. Alexis sniff. "I'm sorry. I saw those dead people from the bombing. I saw you. I just need to know."

"Ok. Stop a second Alexis." Kate quietly ordered, her hazel eyes looking intently into Alexis tearful eyes. "This is what happened. I was in a fight." Kate clearly and calmly stated. "Just me." She confirmed searching her eyes for comprehension. She unwrapped the throw rug from her body and lifted her clothing to expose her torso. She saw Alexis sober, her eyes widened in shock glancing rapidly between Kate's eyes and body. Kate could see fear and intrigue in her eyes simultaneously. She stood up and as her father would do, thoroughly inspected Kate's body her fingers touching over the bruising. If Kate didn't know who it was touching her, she would have thought it was Richard. And like her father the curiosity and desire for answers dissolved her emotions. She finally traced a line down both of Kate's thighs assessing the injuries on her legs.

Once Kate saw Alexis was completely satisfied, the teenager sat back on the coffee table processing the information she had just been given for a half minute or so. Kate covered herself back up with the throw rug feeling cold. "Ok now?" Kate inquired and patient waited for Alexis to continue.

"So, what happened?" Alexis inquired.

Kate cleared her throat. It was annoying her tonight. "Arrr… The guy who shot me, came after me. We had a fight, a lot of which I don't remember right now. In the end one of the boys shot him dead." Kate explained as basically as she could. As much as she wanted to be honest with Alexis, she didn't want to put herself in conflict with Rick over his only child by telling her things he didn't want Alexis to know about.

"Where was Dad?" She asked straight up.

Kate sighed running her hands over the top of her head pushing back her hair. She didn't want to think about this right now but she had to. She clearly remembered where Castle had been, exactly what his face had been communicating to her as she had been yelling at him to close his eyes. Alexis never needed to know what they had lived through in those awful minutes. It was between them. Kate sensed the importance of this discussion for their future and knew she needed to address it without lying to Alexis. She blew out a lung full of air, breathed in and looked seriously to Alexis.

"Alexis, there are things about the fight, that I'm never going to discuss with you or anyone. There are things about it your Dad is never going to tell you. It was too horrible to live through and is way too traumatizing to hear about. It's also too painful for us to articulate right now. Your Dad and I still haven't spoken about it. Do you understand?" She asked caressing Alexis's hand and saw she nodded her head in understanding. "Your Dad may decide to tell you more, but I'll leave it at this. Your father was doing everything within his power to help me win that fight. I had lost and I had accepted I was going to die when Esposito shot and killed Maddox saving our lives, your Dad's life." Kate stopped talking feeling too much emotion was welling up within her. She hadn't thought about the fight at all, kept pushing it down whenever she started going there. She did exactly that now. Pushed the emotion down. Poker face. Alexis didn't even recognize the trauma within Kate, she was so good at hiding her emotions. Kate continued having regained her composure. "Your Dad and I owe Esposito once again debts we can ever repay." She paused because her throat was irritating her, and noticed the tears running down Alexis' face along with a worried expression on her face. "Your Dad has been great. He was with me when we were waiting for the paramedics to arrive, whenever I woke up he was right beside me. He took me from the hospital and brought me here. He holds me, makes me feel safe when I sleep and holds me when I wake from nightmares. He's right there with me every time. But this week, he's been through a lot." Kate saw the understanding on Alexis calmer face. She gave it all away just like her Dad. "Honey, your Dad is going to need our support to recover from watching me get beaten almost to death. He couldn't get to me to save me and that is going to gnaw at his basic instincts to protect me for awhile. Do you understand? He believes he failed as a man to protect me."

Alexis eyes closed for a few seconds beginning to understand why her father had been acting as he had. She nodded. "He thinks he failed because he couldn't help you." She touched Kate's fingers as Kate nodded and then said, "Thank you for trusting me with that. I know it hurt you to tell me." Alexis appeared to have come to terms with what she'd learned.

"Hurt my throat." Kate smirked and Alexis laughed reaching up to the bruise about her neck.

"He was strong." Alexis whispered.

"Oh yes."

Alexis hummed. "I promise this conversation will stay between us. I desperately needed to know why you were unconscious, what you and Dad experienced. I was so worried and Dad was unreasonable."

"I was just released from the hospital and I was asleep Alexis and he couldn't wake me up in the car." Kate reassuringly explained, basing her response on what Castle had told her earlier as she had no real memories of last night, just vague flashes of faces and moments.

Kate could tell Alexis had accepted it and could move on. She studied Kate's face and reached out to the wound on Kate's chin. "Does it hurt?"

Kate smiled. "No. It's my stomach, my kidneys that hurt. All around my torso is really painful."

"Oh. It looks sore as well." She remarked carefully inspecting her chin and neck and sat back.

"It is, just not as much as other things." Kate replied and coughed, trying to clear her irritated throat. She'd talked enough.

"So you and Dad are together." She smiled warmly. Kate assessed her expression before answering and returned the smile, along with a slight blush.

"Yeah. He finally won me over." She replied coyly.

"He tried hard." She stated.

"I know. I just wasn't ready for him. Hard to explain."

"I understand, he can be overwhelming."

"Agreed, but that's not why." Kate replied. "It was me. I can be complicated." She paused and took a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts so she could say it right. "Alexis, I had to be sure because I'm in it for the rest of our lives. Your Dad was different. It felt different around him to other men I dated, and somewhere that scared me. But it doesn't anymore. His presence alone grounds me, makes me feel things I never did before I met him." She cleared her throat. "So I was scared of that. Scared to have it, afraid of mucking it up and terrified of losing him altogether."

"But you nearly did lose him." Alexis replied, now understanding his quiet demeanor the day of her graduation." He didn't say anything but it's easy to know when you two are not getting along."

"I know." Kate replied, wondering how on earth Castle had such a smart, calm and reasonable daughter. "He talked to me, gave me his decision and it took me a day to realize he was right to say what he did."

Alexis took a moment to absorb all the information then looked Kate in the eyes again, seeing she was growing tired. "One more question, then I will fetch Dad to take you to bed because you look exhausted."

"I am. I'm sorry." Kate replied, touched by Alexis being so in tune to how she felt.

Alexis smiled, looked away then back to Kate and got to the core of the issue for her asking. "Do you love Richard?"

Kate was rendered breathless a second or two by the question and the fact she had used his given name. Kate's eyes navigated the room giving her senses time to let her know how he made her feel, before returning to Alexis with a grin, biting her lip. She reached to Alexis's hand excitedly taking hold of it. She whispered like it was a secret. "All the songs make sense Alexis, I cry watching romance movies, the colors a brilliant." She giggled seeing Alexis nod in understanding. "It can't be put into words what I feel, but yes, I love Richard. I am in love with Richard." She excitedly stroked Alexis long red hair.

"Then I'm happy." Alexis replied with a smile, her eyes moving over the room when she saw movement. She smiled to her father as he walked into the room.

"What are you ladies conspiring there?" He asked.

"Girl talk Dad." She smiled to Kate. "Talking about movies and being in love."

Castle grunted in response not at all buying his daughter's reply but he wasn't going to take it any further. He passed a drink to each of them. Kate immediately took a couple of mouthfuls to relieve the horrific pain in her throat. She had to drop the talking soon.

"Rick?" Kate took his hand and pulled him toward the couch. He sat beside her rapidly examining her face to see there wasn't much fuel left in the tank. He checked the time noticing it was getting late.

"Alexis. I know we had a heated discussion last night Honey, but it's extremely important for me to know that you're ok with Kate and I being together." Rick explained cautious before Kate, having made a decision based on previous experience that there wasn't to be secret talks between himself and his daughter. If Kate was to be a part of the family he needed to be open to family discussions in her presence.

"We covered this already." Kate replied softly.

"Yeah Dad, we're good. Just so long as you are ok. I've been worried about you." Alexis offered to him, glancing to Kate for support.

"Me too." Kate added.

"I'm good." He responded looking to both his girls shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going out horseback riding tomorrow with some friends. We're leaving early so I guess I will head on up to bed." Alexis said and stood. She hugged her father good night then did the same with Kate. They watched her leave the room and bounce up the stairs.

"She's really worried about you Rick." Kate murmured taking his hand and entwining her fingers in his.

"I know. But she shouldn't be."

"You carrying me in here last night unconscious frightened her. She was confused."

"What did you tell her?" He asked more so to know they were one the same page with what they told Alexis.

"The truth, without the details because I don't remember much of last night." Kate replied. She took several breaths letting her eyes take a moment to take in his appearance. He was tired. "We will need to talk about what happened sooner or later." She said, stroking his head with her fingers combing his hair.

"I would prefer later. I'm not ready." He replied staring down at her hand in his.

Kate raised an eyebrow and ran her hand through her own hair. "Would it be ok if I had something to eat? I'm really hungry Rick." It was timidly stated by Kate and he instantly grinned meeting her eyes. They were off the serious chit chat.

"Would be better than ok." He replied and stood taking her hand in his. She stood with him, stronger than earlier and they walked to the kitchen. Kate opened the fridge and peered inside it. She immediately saw exactly what she wanted and brought out a container of muffins, grinning to Rick as she carried them to the counter with a carton of milk. Rick had two glasses out on the counter ready. He poured the milk as Kate inspected the selection. She put her backside on a stool and he sat beside her.

"Blueberry to begin with." She muttered mainly to herself and took a bite of the muffin then handed it over to Rick who took a decent chunk of it in a single bite. In no time she had a second bite, the hunger really kicking in.

"How much pain are you in?" He asked still chewing, as he observed the enthusiastic rate she was eating. She shook her wrist in a circular motion in response indicating mediocre levels whilst she constantly ate. She passed him back what was left of the muffin when she saw him swallow and watched the rest of it disappear into his mouth almost envious he was finishing it.

"Probably six out of ten." She said but was thinking possibly a good eight in reality but she didn't want him worrying about her. She was well aware of her ability to conceal the truth and even now felt more comfortable with him believing she felt better than she actually did. The next muffin she chose was raspberry and she bit into that with the same enthusiasm. They were delicious and she was hungry. Castle stood up closer to her and took a bite of the next muffin from her hand and they silently ate staring at each other. She picked up the glass of milk and drank some. He took the glass from her and finished the glass. Kate grinned, recognizing that things were getting back to normal. She would eat a bit and he would finish it for her. The raspberry muffin disappeared as fast as the first one did.

"I think you're under cutting your pain level." He commented the back of his hand stroking her left cheek.

"Why do you say that?" She inquired interested to hear his reasoning, her eyes staying on him. Poker face Beckett. She reminded herself.

"If I tell you, then you will learn to conceal yourself better." He replied and smiled.

"Ok." She accepted, pretending she didn't care. "Shall we go a third?" She asked, her eyes going between the remaining muffins and his face. The temptation was still too much for her.

"I'm keen." He responded. "Chocolate?"

"Yep." She picked up the chocolate one and took a bite then held it out for him, feeling him turn the stool so she was facing him. He took a bite, smiling to her eyes.

"You are however feeling better aren't you?" He asked, even though he really didn't need to hear her reply, and she nodded. He could see it all over her face she was picking up. The color was gradually returning to her cheeks, she wasn't looking so dehydrated. She simply looked tired.

"My throat isn't so sore since we slept on the couch." She stated between bites. "I'm starving." She added.

"So we eat." He replied and passed her the second glass of milk that she drank like a kid would. She was left with a milky moustache he wiped away with his thumb, then followed it with a kiss. They finished the muffin and milk. Castle returned the food to the fridge. He then took Kate by the hand and lead her towards the stairs switching off the lights as they progressed. At the bottom of the stairs Kate gazed up to the top, contemplating whether she had the energy to climb all of them. She looked to Rick seeing he was going through the same thoughts. She gripped his hand.

"Let's go. I'm committed." She stated causing him to chuckle.

"I'm in." He replied and waited for Kate to take the first step up. She took a deep breath and stepped up with her right leg first and the left followed. Castle held her firmly with a hand to her back in case she lost her balance. She was gaining strength quickly but he didn't want her getting hurt by trying too much too soon. She continued up not stopping until she hit the top of the stairs by which time she was trembling from the exertion. Without a word she reached about Rick lifting her legs into his cradling arm so he could carry her the rest of the way to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Rick." She whispered on the way.

"Don't be sorry. Last night I carried an unconscious woman inside the house." She jostled her up higher. "You have improved a lot in 24 hours."

"Mmmm … I'm not the Detective Kate Beckett you're accustomed to."

"Certainly not that Kate Beckett. But I'm really starting to like this one." He replied.

"Being like this?"

"Being affectionate and in touch with your emotions. That Beckett is really hot." He set her down in the bathroom. "There you go. I will be back in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks." She watched him leave pulling the door to behind him.

Five or so minutes later in the bedroom Kate found her iPhone on the bed when she pulled the doona out straight. She reached for it to check if anyone had called or messaged her. She'd had texts from the goys and Lanie and a few friends who were wondering where she was. It was too late to bother texting. She switched off the phone and left it on the bedside table. Rick, who had followed her to the bathroom came out of it with a frustrated look on his face as he dismissed something on his phone. Someone had been repeatedly phoning him and Kate knew that but didn't want to pry.

"You ok?" She asked instead and he instantly dropped his hand dismissing his phone. He smiled.

"Yeah. Oh I have to show you something." He keenly told her and sat on the side of the bed knowing she would love it. He suddenly asked looking at her in an off white satin night dress that showed off her long legs. Had spent some time applying her creams and her hair was loose and tidied hanging in natural curls. She looked adorable.

"What?" She asked catching his stare which made her smile coyly.

"Nothing." He replied a smiled creeping over his face that she had caught him out checking her out.

"Is this still weird for you?" He asked and laid down on his back after smashing his pillow a few times to fluff it up.

"No. I like being in bed with you." Kate replied.

"Mmm I noticed you have adapted quite well to this." He teased as he searched the phone. He found the image his mother had texted him and waited for Kate to make herself comfortable against him. She laid her head on his right shoulder and swept her hair back. "You will love this." He said knowing how much she liked photographs and holding the phone out of her reach.

"Show me." She impatiently urged and reached to his phone be he held it away laughing boyishly as she struggled. "Castle!" She growled.

"You are so impatient Kate." He when to give it to her then pulled away again. She pulled herself up, still stiff but she was moving and she grabbed his wrist. She pulled his arm back and took his phone sitting on her knees to look at it. The second she saw the image she made a girlish noise of approval. "Who took it?" She grinned at the image of herself and Castle sound asleep together. It was so cute.

"Mum did this afternoon. A Kodak moment." He commented with a chuckle. He took back the phone. "Yes, I will send it to your phone." He replied before she asked and in response Kate slid back down into the bed against him. She squeezed him.

"Thank you. You look so damn handsome Ricky!" She teased and he grunted a response and put the phone on the bed beside him.

"Have you heard from Marley?" She asked fondling his chest and tracing patterns over him.

"Mmm. I haven't told Mother and Alexis about that yet." He answered. "He's been phoning frequently but I haven't picked up his calls." He admitted, caressing her back all the time.

"Why not?" She asked looking to his face.

"I just need time out. I've spoken to no one since we came here." He quietly told her. "Just want to get you better and spend time with you and Alexis."

Kate stayed silent not knowing how to appropriately respond to his statement.

"You ok?" He asked after a long time of silence.

"Mmm. If that's what you want." She whispered. "The heart wants that the heart desire." She bit her lip and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead holding his lips there. He turned onto his side and stroked the side of her head several times.

She whispered, "Richard." Her fingers tracing his lips. "Don't stop." She opened her eyes brushing her lips against his hearing his moan. He stared into her eyes.

"You still love me Katie?" He asked seriously in a murmur.

Kate smiled. "God yes!" She kissed him harder. "I'm in love with this crazy writer, who messes with my head and he's right here, right beside me."

Castle laughed. "So you did hear me." He asked and saw her grin just before she kissed his mouth shutting him up, the kiss more serious now. She may have been tired and physically sore but she could still set him on fire. His body responded to her touch, the way she kissed him even the noises she made turned him on. She wanted him.

He pulled away looking over her face. "I can't" He murmured. "You're too sore."

"I'm ok." She replied and pulled him back to her mouth. "Just doing this." She said between kisses. Once he heard that he returned to her mouth.

"I can do this." He murmured laughing at her giggles and they continued to kiss.

_Alrighty, I'm into some saucy foreplay in the next chapter so if you guys want more, please, let me know…. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Ok, time to resolve a couple of small things – get the pair moving forward etc. Another long one but that's what you seem to like. This chapter is just me having fun writing by exploring vulnerability and recovery and simply moving on. I just let myself write to see where it went especially getting them back into the zone for some fluff. Bit of foreplay here, and of course I have to deal with wrapping up the issues still left in the story. I believe to tie up a couple of loose ends, we're going to be hitting more action. _

_Only stopped where I did because it was getting too long, so the following chapter will just continue where this leaves off. Then I hit the fluff zone. Having heaps of fun with that at the moment_

_Will be shipping Martha and Alexis back to NYC, so I can get properly started on Caskett at the beach house alone. _

_A big thank you to Fbobs for allowing me to bounce off him, for feedback and support, his great ideas and input. _

**Chapter 23 – The wardrobe and the bath**

The sound of a gunshot and her screams woke Castle. He sat up in bed eyes wide open. He thought he had yelled out 'No' but he wasn't sure. Silence surrounded him.

He touched his face unconsciously checking to see if the duct was there, then felt his wrists. He was free. His heart was pounding in his chest, sounding in his ears. He panted as though he'd sprinted a block. He felt his chest. He was perspiring heavily.

Realizing where he was, he waited for his body to calm down. He slid his arm over the bed to find Kate but she wasn't within his reach. He leaned over to the lamp he touched and the lights came on. He then saw Kate was not in the bed. He felt the sheets where she slept. They were cold. He could have sworn he'd heard her screaming. Too real. He wiped the sweat of his face to his forearm, slowing his breathing.

"Kate?" He called thinking she could be in the bathroom. Her digestive system hadn't been the fastest to recuperate, but perhaps she finally needed to use the bathroom. He checked for any lights on in the ensuite. Nothing. "Kate?"

He put his feet to the floor and felt around for his boxers he then slipped into. He stood as he pulled them up to his waist and walked to the bathroom. He was hot after the dream. All he could remember was what woke him. She wasn't anywhere in the walk in robe or the bathroom so he turned about and walked to the hallway, turning on the lights. Maybe she had become hungry again and had gone to the kitchen to eat he thought. He scratched his head and loosened the tension from his shoulders by rolling them a couple of times in full circles. He was worried that if she had wandered from the bedroom half asleep she may have become disorientated in the large house that she hadn't ventured very far within as yet.

"Kate?" He called again and walked down the staircase to the kitchen. Everything was dark and silent down there as well. He moved to the front entry to check the door was still locked. It was. The doorways to the balcony, the garage and the external door in the laundry were also locked. The house was secure. He knew no one had left the home. Kate was therefore somewhere within the house.

Castle turned on all the lights on the ground floor to assist him to find Kate if she was on that level. She wasn't answering his calls at all and he was not able to hear any sounds other than the fridge. As he was leaving the study where he did most of his writing he sighted his mother coming down the stairs in her dressing gown. He waited for her the frown on his face growing deeper.

"What's wrong?" She asked him wondering why he had all the lights on wrapping the robe about her and tying it around the waist. She sleepily looked at he son standing in boxers only. Not worried at all about being almost naked in front of his mother.

"I can't find Kate." He muttered deep in thought about where she might be.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not in bed, the bathroom, down here." He explained thinking it was obvious what he was saying.

"Did you check upstairs?"

"My room, ensuite. She's in the house somewhere. The locks are all secure." He continued to look about, trying to think where she would go, and why.

"What do you remember?" Martha inquired. "Did she wake you?"

"Numerous times. She's been restless, dreaming a lot. We've been woken a few times tonight." He sighed. "Then I just woke up hearing the damn gun and her screams, but I thought her screams were real."

"Something woke me but I think it was you." Martha replied. "You two seem to be stuck in the same minute." She also commented.

"I won't argue that but I still don't want to talk about it." He replied.

"You will have to at some stage." She said. "Kate's already in a downward spiral over it and you're not far behind her." She sighed, looking about. "Was she upset?" She asked of him.

"She wakes up crying so yes. But she settles once she knows it's a dream." He walked over to the laundry and checked in there again. "She doesn't cry for nothing." He added coming out of the laundry.

"Ok. I think she may be hiding." Martha suggested.

"Hiding?" He asked surprised.

"Richard, for someone who spends most of his time around women, sometimes you take awhile to catch on. She's afraid. That's why she's clinging to you." Martha explained. "She's terrified of being alone."

"Well, then why isn't she in bed where she should be with me?"

"Let's find her and talk to her." Martha suggested and took her son by his left wrist. They returned to the first floor and started search each of the guest rooms for any sign of Kate. They turned on the lights, searched the four spare bedrooms, each bathroom and returned to the hallway both of them now worried. They had called Kate's name in each room without receiving a response. They both spun around when they heard a door handle and saw Alexis, very sleepy, poke her head out the doorway.

"What's going on?" She inquired yawning. "You're being so noisy."

"We can't find Kate." Castle replied, his brow now creased in concern.

"Was she hungry?" She asked wondering into the hallway, looking about them like Kate would magically appear beside them somewhere.

"She's not in the kitchen." He answered. "Nor downstairs. Nowhere here either. We've run out of places to search."

"Where's your robe Dad. You're nearly naked." She complained glancing to her grandmother her also pulled at face in agreement.

"In the bedroom." He replied with zero care factor. "I've got boxers on. You've seen me like this before." He added, a little confused by his daughter's statement.

"I heard her crying a little while ago." Alexis offered and yawned.

Castle and Martha looked to Alexis who looked back in worry. "So we weren't dreaming." He commented.

"No. It sounded close." She shrugged he shoulders. "Have you searched for her in the wardrobes?" Alexis asked. "If she was scared, maybe she's hiding. She got beaten up pretty bad. I would be scared."

The two older people looked to each other. "It's possible." Martha commented. "See, even Alexis knows she would be scared Richard."

He pulled a face in response. "Let's go." He said and the three of them headed off in different directions to search every walk in robe, wardrobe and cupboard a person could comfortably fit into. It wasn't long before they heard Alexis yell out.

"Dad! Gran! I found her! Quick!"

Rick, who was in the first of the guest rooms, hurried out the room into the hall to find Alexis was standing by the doorway to their smallest guestroom down the back of the hallway. Like a kid would have, she had gone to the place where she had hid as a child. It was a secluded little room that was rarely used but like the rest of the house, the doors were always left open.

Alexis and Rick entered the room, Rick turning on the bedroom light. Martha appeared from the second room moments later and followed her son and granddaughter into the smallest of the guest rooms. Alexis stopped by the double bed and pointed to the small walk in robe in the corner.

"She's in there." She whispered. "She's awake." She added "But she didn't know I was there."

"Ok. Thank you, Honey. Please go back to bed." He kissed his daughter's cheek and quietly waited for her to leave deciding she didn't need to be involved. Alexis left, having already seen Kate. She was aware of what her father was about to deal with, as it was a similar situation to once before. Alexis was reminded of seeing Gina like it one night years ago and to this day didn't know the reason her stepmother had been so upset.

Castle looked to his mother and just whispered. "Reminds me of the night Gina had the miscarriage." Martha nodded, having heard about it from Richard years before. He looked back to the door, thinking he needed to have the room redecorated, at least given a fresh coat of paint as the colour looked a bit faded. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the wardrobe wide. He stood there, his brain tunneling directly back almost 10 years ago to the night he'd found Gina in the bathroom. This time it was Kate. He saw her soon enough in the dim light. The whites of her eyes reflected the available light. She frightfully stared at him. She was crouched in the corner beneath the clothes, tucked in between boxes and bags of old toys and items they no longer used. It was not possible for her to be any further inside the wardrobe. She looked so small.

Martha peered in seeing her eyes. She drew a breath. "Jesus Richard." She murmured.

"I know." He glanced to his mother. "What the fuck do I do?" He whispered and stepped away from the doorway a moment to think about how to approach it. He rubbed his face with both palms stressing out to the maximum. His last experience like this had ultimately been the start of the end of his relationship. "This is terrifying." He muttered fearful he cold lose her after having her for such a short time. He said a few words to himself, his eyes closed, then turned and opened the door again. He dropped slowly to the floor so as not to scare her and sat facing Kate. He breathed slowly, steadily and took a few moments to gather his composure and assess her state of mind. She'd been crying he could see by the stains on her cheeks, but was now quiet, her eyes staring at his face. She didn't blink once the entire time he assessed the situation. He decided on his course of action. He turned to his mother and said. "We'll be ok Mom. Go back to bed. I'll take care of her." And smiled to her.

"Ok." She brushed the top of his head with her fingers and left him to it. He had a way with Kate that he hadn't had with his previous partners so she trusted him to sort out.

Castle took a quiet breath and decided not to take the same path he had 10 years ago. The risk of losing her when she was so fragile was enormous. He wasn't going to try and force her to tell him what had upset her, what she was thinking, nor try to move her to a different place. If she felt safe where she was, she could stay there. If she wanted to talk, he would wait.

Keep it simple. He repeated to himself over and over. He sat resting his elbows on his knees, facing Kate but didn't always look at her. He checked out his nails, blemishes on his legs, his skin, cast his eyes over her every other minute. She wore the satin nightie, her legs and arms bare, the bruises quite visible. She had goose bumps over her skin but didn't seem to recognise she was cold. Her long legs were folded up tight, her feet against her buttocks. She looked cramped, uncomfortable and chilly, but hadn't moved at all. He waited, not once exhibiting impatience or lack of interest. He was just a guy, waiting for his girlfriend to come back to him. Pretended he was sitting in a chair at the mall waiting for her to come out of a shoe shop. That imagery assisted him to maintain his calm disposition. Shoe shops were always long waits. He imagined she was trying on pairs of long black boots that she would be able to wear with short skirts. It caused him to smile softly, letting his eyes wander over her hoping she was sensing he was wanting her to come back to him.

He was waiting maybe 15 minutes when he got the reaction. He heard her breathing change and she shifted her eyes from nowhere to focus on his hands. He looked to them as well wondering what had her attention. Her eyes shifted to him a minute or so later.

"Apples." Slipped out of her mouth, barely audible and Rick had to think about it before he understood what she had said and then a second more to comprehend the meaning behind it. She remembered he thought. She always remembered so much, so many little things from their past. The things that seemed to touch her emotionally she had in her memory, just as he loved to see her smile each day. He understood her subtext to mean it had all become too overwhelming for her to cope with. His smart ass remark four years ago had stuck in mind.

"Then we stop." He replied simply. He had used the word Apples being a smart as his safe word. "It's only been four days." He casually said.

"I should be dead." She stressed in a whisper starting to cry. "He lost four times."

"He's gone." He replied calmly and mentally listed. Shot in the chest, pushed off the building, missed a shot at her in the street whilst jogging, almost shot in the head point blank range. "He can't kill you now baby. He's dead." He took a breath finding it emotionally had to keep it together with he saw Kate's face crumbling. She really was afraid. "He's really gone Kate." He murmured with persuasion in his tone, also reminding himself Maddox would never bother them again.

Kate's eyes stared into his. She sucked in air starting to cry. "I used to play with him. He was a friend." She sobbed her voice high, still damaged.

Castle absorbed what she said seeing the agony over her face, in her eyes. The fact a childhood friend had tried to terminate her life was severely messing with her mind. He didn't know what to say. Only she could know how it felt. He understood she felt extremely deceived because a kid she had once played with in the yard, out in the street, had also been the adult who had made four attempts at taking her life. He shifted his body so it was completely facing Kate and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees again. Her meltdown was happening earlier than he had anticipated and in the middle of the night. They could sleep later. The dreams had been growing worse every day so it was inevitable she would react.

"He's dead. You're safe now. He was a brainwashed killing machine. Maybe his hesitation the other day to shoot you was because he did remember playing with you as kids. Maybe it's why he didn't force you off the side of the building." He offered her.

"Maybe." She wiped her hers and reached out to his hand. He held it gently in case she decided to pull away. "What about his brother?"

"I don't know Kate. I haven't heard from the boys for a day or so." He replied.

"He could come after me."

"Not now. They arrested three on the day, and they were following up that night. You're safe now." He paused and shifted a bit. It was time for the talk he decided. "You're alive." He simply stated. "You are alive Kate. Start living. Please start living." He pleaded. He caressed the top of her hand as he spoke. "I can provide for you and give you whatever you want. You've been given another chance. Just live and be happy."

Kate stared at him absorbing what he had just suggested. She easily rolled herself out of the corner and crawled into the space between his legs until she was against his body. He drew her closer and held her against himself as firmly as her body would take at the moment. He was so pleased. Unlike the last time, when she had ran away from him during the sniper attacks, this time she had come to him for emotional support. He stayed there with her knowing that tomorrow they were going to have to sit down and talk through the events as much as he didn't want to.

"How did you get here?" He inquired softly pulling away to see her face. He pressed his forehead to hers, holding the side of her face.

"I woke up here awhile ago." She answered, her hand going over his.

"Let's go back to bed huh?" He suggested and kissed her lips, then felt her move to stand up so he let her go. He stood, waiting for her to stand and took her hand firmly in his. He led the way through the bedroom, to the hall and back to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

In the bed Kate moved into his arms and turned towards him. "Promise me we can talk about what happened whenever one of us needs to."

He sighed closing his eyes, trying to block out the image of her beneath Maddox screaming at him. He squeezed her. "I promise we will talk about it. But on the condition we also work on putting it behind us so that we can move forward and live our lives."

"I accept that condition." Kate responded. "On the condition that our lives refers to us being together."

Castle smiled. "Deal. Today is the start of our story."

"Writer boy." She whispered lovingly.

"Katie. Katie. Wake up." She heard Castle's excited tone of voice whispered in her ears as he playfully kissed her entire face in a rapid sequence of pecks and happy noises. She felt the softness of his moist lips, the warmth of his breath against her skin. His hands were lovingly stroking over her head, pushing hair from her face and waking her from slumber. "Katie, please wake up. Ricky wants to play." He cooed in her ear. Kate couldn't hold back a grin spontaneously erupting over her face as she awoke to his affection, feeling the comforting weight of his body lying against hers. His kisses crazily continued, over her jaw to her neck her chest, back to her throat. His hands that had cradled her head moved down her body following his mouth his fingers feeling over every curve and dip of her body. "Katie, please wake." He pleaded excitedly and growled against her neck causing her to giggle her hands reaching to his head, bringing him back to her mouth. He purred her name and kissed her mouth, his palm over her right breast he fondled. He pulled away grinning to her face stroking her hair. "Good morning." He murmured chirpily and kissed her again.

"Good morning." She greeted grinning in happiness when she heard her voice was almost normal. She closed her eyes keenly accepting another few pecks on the lips then opened them to his bright blue eyes, so damn blue. He was happy. A buzz inside her started up, causing her to bite her lip, the smile not fading at all. She held onto his head and brought him back to her mouth for a further kiss her knees unconsciously raising in response to her natural desires to have him.

Richard felt her body beneath his react to his affection, pleased she was wanting him. "C'mon. Get up." He encouraged as he raised himself to his knees. He stood off the bed and pulled the doona off of Kate. "I have a surprise for you." He told her and gazed down her body. He could clearly see the curves and contours of her body through the satin, the shape of her erect nipples that aroused him mentally and physically. He saw her eyes look down his entire naked body an expression of visual satisfaction spreading over her whole face. He was almost sporting an erection.

"A surprise?" She asked with a wicked grin, her eyes moving between his penis, chest and his shiny blue eyes.

He glanced down to his body seeing what she was looking at and boyishly grinned back to her. "I can't help that! Look at you!" He put his knee on the bed and placed his body over Kate's kissing her hard on mouth. He wanted her so badly today. "Absolutely gorgeous." He declared and took her hand in his. He half pulled her out of bed and urged her to the bathroom. She followed Richard, curious as to what he was up to, also noticing her body felt a lot better this morning. She had never seen this side of Castle, but she was really enjoying him like it, correction, loving him like it. She adored the manner in which he had been awoken her. His kisses and caresses had felt so amazing, had caused her heart to pound, her body to want him physically. She stopped beside him in the bathroom to see he had run a bath. It was filled with bubbles.

"I'll let you do your thing, then you and I are having a bath." He explained. He kissed her mouth and let her go. "Call me when you're finished and I will come back."

"Ok." She grinned and made her way to the toilet not actually concerned about whether he was there. However, he politely left and waited for her in the bedroom.

When she called him back, she decided to be seductive and used her bedroom voice to summon him. He instantly returned, still excited. His hands were straight on her bringing her body into his space. She realized those moments there was never much space between them of late. He had her facing him and he lifted the night dress off her body over her head disregarding it on the floor, then took her in his arms and inspected her body from toes to face, back to front.

The injuries sustained were still visible but were fading. He brushed his hand over any part of her he was inspecting then returned to her face gently taking hold of the back of her head. He smiled. "Looking better. Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "A lot better this morning."

He nodded. He could see it all over her that she was feeling healthier. Her eyes were brighter, her skin less dry, she was fully rehydrated and was putting on the weight she'd lost in the hospital the most obvious place being on her hips. Her pelvis was once again nicely covered, her natural shape back. The bruises were yellowing off and fading away. Any wounds were healing very well. Another couple of days and Kate would be a perfect picture of health again. "You're looking great." He kissed her mouth. And no one would be having a go at her for being too thin. That he was going to ensure because he knew she disliked people making comments regarding her weight.

"You going to have a bath with me?" She reminded him peering at the hot bath. He had even brought up a tray resting on a chair that had a canister of what she hoped was hot coffee, along with two mugs, and two bowls of cereal. "What are you doing Castle?" She inquired in amusement, inspecting the tray.

"Breakfast in the tub." He grinned boyishly and stepped into the bath. It was an impressive bath, easily big enough for the two of them. "You wouldn't believe how much this bath cost me to have it installed and I have never used it." He told her sinking into the water. "It's still plenty hot." He commented his eyes widening as the water hit his groin. He barely had enough time to get comfortable when Kate took his hand to step into the bath. She crouched between his legs and slid backwards towards his body, swishing the water about to create more bubbles.

"What's that Castle?" She suspiciously asked, feeling his erection at the back of her hips, her tone of voice speaking volumes.

"Behave Ms Beckett." Rick replied and handed a mug over her shoulder. She giggled and, keeping her legs tucked to her chest, she turned about to face him still holding out her mug as he unscrewed the lid of the canister.

"I'm not the one expressing my desires physically." She replied seductively, then lowered her legs carefully beneath the water back towards his groin, sliding her bottom in the opposing direction. She so wanted to tease him with her toes but decided against it for now. She watched his face as he poured steaming milk coffee into the mug observing his thoughts showing as expressions.

He chuckled in amusement glancing to her eyes, feeling the movement of the water near his genitals he chose to ignore. "You don't physically express your desires." He repeated in disbelief.

"That's correct." She confirmed with her fingers of her free hand near her mouth. She was such as tease he observed.

"I could easily test your statement Kate, and I bet I would come up with a different result." He replied, deliberately casting his eyes to her breasts positioned just above the bubble line. She followed his gaze to her wet, erect nipples then shot her eyes up to him, her cheeks blushing. "Do I need to go further?" He asked smugly. "Drink your coffee Katie." He ordered, internally laughing at her continually altering expressions of seduction to shame. The vein in her forehead throbbed momentarily as a result of him catching her out. It was hilarious messing with her head. He poured his coffee then leaned back in the bath quietly sipping it, enjoying the flavor as it hit his taste buds. "You have enough sexuality oozing out of you to light up a city block." He murmured at which she instantly burst into laughter.

"I do not." She objected.

"You know you do." He smirked, his eyes staring her down. "Total flirt."

"No!" She objected hotly then quietly sipped her coffee, her eyes never leaving his body.

"Doing it now Katie." He whispered, taking her foot in his hand, stilling it from tormenting him any longer.

She raised an eyebrow as she pulled her leg back towards her body, smiling devilishly. "This is nice." She remarked. "I've never done this with a man before." She purred.

"Me neither." He replied choosing to ignore the erotic tone of her voice. "With a woman. Haven't done it with a man either." He continued.

"I understand what you're saying." She said with understanding, to ease the suffering she could see him going through in an attempt to correct himself. She took a long drink of coffee and placed the mug on the tray to take a bowl of the cereal that had soaked up the milk. She started eating it, and passed the bowl to Rick between mouthfuls. Neither of them worried about the second bowl sitting on the tray as they shared until Rick finished the first bowl. He simply put the first one back and picked up the second. They started on that bowl but this time both had a spoon and Richard held the bowl between them both leaning forward over the bowl.

"Do you want to talk about earlier this morning?" He eventually asked, tipping the bowl in her direction. He noticed she was eating very well this morning.

"No right now, unless you do. I'm enjoying this time as it is now." She explained taking the bowl from him.

"I'm ok with that. I am too." He waved off the cereal she offered him, wanting her to eat what was left of it and leaned back in the bath right down into the water his legs moving down the sides of her hips. "This is really relaxing." He remarked quietly stirring the water around with both hands.

Kate hummed in response agreeing with him. "I have a bath almost every night if I'm at home alone." She told him. "Read a book."

"I've seen your water soaked books." He comment, hanging his arms over the edge of the bath.

She thought about the novels she had at home of his that she had spent hours reading and later reviewing, writing comments in the margins, re-writing or correcting bits and pieces or processes. She had questions she was raising in them, was writing notes to him throughout each novel as though she were speaking directly to him. It was only his books she did it to and only since they had been working together. She found herself blushing, because it was a big secret she kept to herself, as was her habit of writing the letters she wrote him but never gave him. She had three notebooks hidden in her apartment, filled with writing directed to him, and one sitting inside her handbag almost full of her thoughts and feelings. There were unfinished conversations, words left unspoken, things she had wanted to say to him but couldn't bring herself to say out loud when he was in her presence. There were no limitations on what she wrote, so long as it remained her secret.

Castle saw her expression soften in thought, finding it hard to read where she was. She was different this morning. "What you thinking about Beckett?" He asked in a playful tone, like a boy would, his right leg feeling up the side of her left thigh. He hooked his feet behind her butt and pulled her towards him.

She smiled coyly, resisting his pull, her dark eyes falling on his. "Nothing." She replied looking away, her voice high as she was lying to him. She put the empty bowl on the tray, finally casting her eyes back to his.

"Ok." He replied accepting there were still layers to Kate that he wasn't going to peel off any time soon. She saw the expression, a flash of disappointment, cross his face before she turned about again and slid along the floor of the bath back between his legs. She laid against his tummy, his arms wrapping about her waist his hands flat against her tummy. "You won't tell me?" He whispered in her right ear, softly sucking on the sensitive skin of her ear lobe.

"Castle." She whispered. "I'm trying." She softly replied, closing her eyes in response to his mouth on her ear.

"What were you thinking about?" He pressed, having decided he needed to push her a bit.

"How this feels." She opened her eyes momentarily. "Don't stop."

"What else." He continued, wanting her to talk. He felt her take a deep breath as her eyes closed once again. "Your books." She started and held her breath.

"Yes. I'm keeping up." He replied kissing her shoulder over and over, making a trail all the way to her arm and back up to her neck behind her ear, his fingers playing with her body.

"I have read all your books on several occasions."

"Mmm… and?"

"… and have handwritten notes inside them, asking you questions, telling you better ways to do things in some instances. In the Nikki Heat books I really get technical." She laid her hands on his thighs and squeezed him lightly.

"Like your mother." He whispered, moving to the other side of her to kiss that shoulder, her neck. "She wrote us a story inside a story. She told us what was going on in real life, using the book to conceal the truth." He told her sweeping her hair over her shoulder to reveal her neck he pressed his lips to moaning in pure content.

"I don't encrypt it." She said tilting her head to expose more of her neck to his mouth. God it felt good. No one had ever focused on her as he did now. She felt as though she was everything to him in that moment, that no one else other than them mattered to him. To Kate, they were the only thing important to her. After their talk earlier in the morning she had decided to simply live and be with him.

"Go on. There was something else." He mumbled, tenderly nibbling the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine his palms flat against her tummy and chest constantly roaming her. At the same time he inspected the bruising about her neck that had, much to his relief, faded off significantly over night.

"How do you know?" She inquired, letting her head lay back on his chest, feeling incredibly relaxed and drowsy from eating, the hot bath and his affection he was smothering her in.

"Because I know you." He reminded and continued his movement waiting for her to respond.

Kate sighed thoroughly enjoying the way it felt to have him kiss her as he did. And his hands on her body was unbelievably satisfying and impossible to put into words. His touch simply melted her to putty. She breathed in. "Umm, I write you letters about what I'm feeling and thinking. Sometimes, I finish saying in those letters what I could never say to you."

"You write me letters." He repeated. "How romantic." He seriously murmured, no connotations in his tone. He squeezed her tight a moment then his lips resumed their tour of her neck. "Tell me more." He invited wanting to hear more. She heard it in his tone.

"Richard." She objected.

"You've told me this much. You can keep going." His right hand slid down to her groin, between her thighs, his palm remaining flat against her skin. In response, her body spontaneously lifted up higher against his, her pelvis tilting in reflex towards his touch, a gasp escaping her throat. She heard his groan as his hand returned to her flat stomach below her belly button, her body lowered back into the water. She felt a hardness against the small of her back and grinned, her fingers stroking his jaw her head pressing against the side of his.

"Who's gonna topple first?" She asked, deliberately moving against him, hearing him groan.

"You." He replied confidently as his hand returned to her crotch, this time a finger moving between her lips finding her clitoris he circled, his mouth biting and sucking at her neck. He was gonna take her to the edge for sure. Her body lifted up his again, but this time her hips pushed into his causing him to shift back a bit. His fingers stayed there this time continuing to play with her, loving the way she responded to him. He paused, smiled wickedly, and sucked at the back of her neck. He felt his way with his other hand behind her buttocks, between her legs until he pushed his fingers inside her vagina, his other hand staying over her clitoris. She gasped louder, her arms pushing against his thighs, her head tilting over his right shoulder as she rose higher out of the water. He smirked in appreciation of her response to him. "Little actress." He proudly murmured feeling her pelvis starting to buck, then heard her laughter close to his ear. He stayed there a little while bringing her on, listening and feeling her body's reacting. She was sensitive, responded quickly to him. Her hips bucked. She was nearly there. He grinned. He took his fingers from her and let his hands wander back up her body. She was trembling. Her body relaxed down on him again then she she turned to face him shifting to her knees. She leaned over closer to him her hands resting on the edges of the bath and kissed him softly on the mouth. She sat back staring at his eyes, his mouth for a moment, biting her lip. He knew then she was really in the zone. Her cheeks were blushed, eyes glistening with desire, her lips full. She once again kissed him but this time harder, deeper and far more serious, setting him on fire, her hand finding his hard penis she took a firm hold of moving her hand to arouse him. She pulled away and glared at his eyes.

"Tease." She stated matter-of-factly, let go of him and sat back in the water moving to the other end of the bath her eyes, still full of fueled passion staring him down. Her lips were so damn rosy and full he wanted to kiss them badly.

Instead, Castle rested his arms on the edge of the bath staring back at this woman he adored, a boyish smile spreading over his face, the devil in his eyes. He wanted her a lot, but he was going to wait until he knew she was strong enough for him and, in the meantime, he was driving her crazy with desire. In fact, he sized up the bath, the monster sized thing it was and decided there was enough room in it for her to easily mount him if she wanted to. He put that in his memory bank for future reference.

Kate reached to her coffee mug and drank what was left of it. She then emptied the canister into the mug. They shared it, Kate moving back towards him, eventually sitting right near him as they finished the coffee. She then took the sponge and soap soaking both.

"I will give you those letters." She told him.

"Can I see the books as well?" He asked taking the sponge from her. He moved her until she was facing away. He washed her entire back.

"You can read the novels." Kate replied after some silence.

"I will." He had her recline against his body once again. For the next few minutes they remained quiet again as he washed her face and body, every part of her. "I also want to read you letters. A lot." He let her go and she turned about again moving down the other end.

"Come here." She requested.

"I can't turn like you do." He replied, but when he saw her expression he changed direction in the bath by lifting his legs over himself. He was too large to fold up as she was able to. He moved between her legs and laid against her body. Kate dropped her arms over his shoulders her hands on his chest, her chin resting on the top of his head. She wrapped her legs about his torso, her ankles crossing near his thighs somewhere.

"Castle." She cutely stated. "Thank you." She whispered. "For waiting for me. I'm sorry I took so long."

"It was worth the wait." He replied watching her wash his chest. "Does this now mean we are going to move to the next level?" He inquired cautiously.

"You mean dating?" She asked a little confused. "Or …"

"That. Yes, of course we will date. Allow me to spoil you a bit, hold your hand in public." He said entwining their fingers together.

"Only when I don't hold a gun." She replied seriously, but seductively, biting her bottom lip, her heart pounding in excitement.

"Fair point. I am allowed to refer to you as my girlfriend?" He kissed her knuckles.

"Yes!" She replied way too quickly, "But only if I have reciprocal rights."

Castle laughed at her spontaneity. "I would prefer boyfriend." He remarked.

"Ok, I can do that." Kate confirmed.

"We are exclusive?" Castle asked,

Kate giggled. "Castle, you wouldn't let the other writer follow me around, so I doubt you will allow a second boyfriend to be involved with me."

"Yes, I concur with that comment. Exclusive it is?"

"Of course. If I see you with another woman… "

"You won't." He replied "I know you get jealous. Anyway, I had that happen to me. It hurts." He kissed the back of her hand this time. "I would never cause you to experience that sort of pain."

"So we are exclusive. No one else, ever." Kate murmured placing emphasis on her final word, and held him securely within in her arms and legs. "I will try my hardest, I promise." She whispered holding him as tightly as she could.

"I know you will. We will be fine, Kate." He replied feeling extremely secure wrapped in his girlfriends body.

An hour or so later they were sitting at the kitchen bench drinking coffee and eating brunch. They were dressed in shorts, Kate in a bikini top with a singlet over the top, their hair wet and cheeks still blushed from their bath session. Kate was finishing up another bowl of cereal whilst eating toast.

Castle observed the rate at which Beckett ate her meal. "Like you haven't eaten for a week. Would you like some more?"

"Please. I'm starving." She exclaimed. He dropped two slices in the toaster and flicked the switch.

"Want more coffee?" He asked.

"Please"

He got up off the bar stool and stepped between her legs for a kiss on her mouth, tasting the strawberry jam she had generously dished out on to each piece she ate.

"The bath was great by the way. We should do it again sometime."

"Most definitely." He agreed.

He returned to his stool at the other side of the kitchen counter and picked up his iPad he commenced to play with as he did most mornings. He firstly checked his inbox for mail and found he had received an email from Marley Andrews who wished to catch up with him. He glanced to Kate who was finishing up the last of the toast.

"He's emailing me now." He told her.

"What you going to do?" Kate replied figuring he was talking about his father who had tried a few times that morning to contact Richard over the phone.

"Will arrange to meet him when we go back to the city."

"When will that be?" She asked cautiously.

"Why?" He asked hearing her tone.

"I don't want to go back just yet." She replied honestly. "Like, I could really do with staying here for the summer." She admitted. "But I don't want to be here alone with you in New York either." She admitted.

Richard stared at her in disbelief. She really was changing. He wondered to himself how hard that had been for her to admit. It wasn't showing on her face at all and she looked relaxed, no tension. "Then, I will meet with him somewhere around here." He responded, giving her reassurance that he wasn't even aware was happening. He was busy internally buzzing over the news she was willing to stay at the beach house with him for the entire summer and wanted him there with her. It meant he could finish the book he was writing and also spend a lot of time with her alone. "I still have to speak to Martha about him."

"Is she here?" Kate asked, still unsure about the size of the house, the acoustics, layout to ascertain who was home. Alexis was out horse riding and wouldn't be back until late in the day. But Martha could still be in the house and Kate wouldn't particularly know. In the couple of days she was been there she had primarily moved from the bedroom to the living area, and found a good hiding place in a room at some god awful hour of the night. This morning, she couldn't even recall where the room was.

"I think she went out. She muttered something about it whilst I was making the first breakfast session." Richard smiled, amusing himself as his reference to the amount of food Kate was consuming. In response Kate grinned a little embarrassed, mentally listing what she had consumed. She was already onto a second refill of water since they had left the bath and admitted to herself, she had room to eat more already.

"You need to talk to her Castle, as your Dad being in your life, if that's what you want of course, is going to have an impact on Martha and Alexis, all of us. They are accepting me and now they have to deal with your dad as well."

"Sounds difficult when you put it like that Kate." He responded and started his search of the internet, periodically glancing from his iPad to his girlfriend who was looking very casual. She left him to brush her teeth. Whilst she was upstairs he wandered outside to the pool area and sat at the table and chairs in the shade of the umbrella as it was already quite warm for mid morning. Out of Kate's hearing range he made a couple of quick phone calls. By the time she found him he had his laptop out, had run an extension cord from inside the house and was opening up his manuscript. Kate was in shorts, bare foot and pulled off her singlet top she hung over the back of a chair. She adjusted the bikini top.

"I need to get out when these bruises have gone to buy some new clothes. My wardrobe is very limited for the Hamptons." She stated matter of factly with strong emphasis on their geographical location. As she adjusted Alexis's bikini top she blew air between her lips in frustration, causing Castle to smirk as he watched her fighting it out with a couple of tiny pieces of material that barely what they needed to. "Alexis's bikini is a bit…" She paused, looking for the right word.

"Revealing?" He offered and she smirked in response.

"Mmmm…" She grunted. "My butt doesn't really fit the bottom half."

"Well, she had that bikini when she was fifteen years old at a guess. Where on earth did you find it?" He inquired, thinking that if she didn't have the bruises and wounds, she would be looking mighty fine in a bikini. Just a few more days he reminded himself.

"In a drawer she told me last night to raid if I needed anything."

"Oh." Castle hopped online to continue his shopping spree he had been caught up in earlier. "Maybe you should have found last year's bikini."

"Too late now." She answered.

Castle knew Kate needed things whilst she was at the beach house but also was very aware she would not have the stamina to physically shop for what she needed. He was texting his mother who was in the retail area having coffee with a friend, ordering her to collect a few things for him which she had agreed to do. The list was constantly growing however and his mother was pointing that out.

He paused to watch Kate as she walked to the pool. She sat on the edge of it and dropped her feet in the water. The sun was glistening off the highlights in her light brown hair, the breeze lifted it off her shoulders. The temperature of the water must have been reasonable as she stretched her legs out going down another step. She stayed there awhile soaking up the sun staying quiet as he pretended to work.

The doorbell sounded via a speaker to the area they sat in. Castle checked the time. Right on cue. He knew who it was. "Can you get that babe? I right in the middle of a good spot." He said, barely glancing to her, finding it awkward to actually ask her to do something for him. He was very accustomed to running around after her, doing as she said.

Kate looked to him, a little anxious about opening the door and somewhat curious as to why he wasn't getting up to answer his own door. He noticed the expressions and said. "Its ok. It's the guy who delivers the same stuff each week. Just sign and leave it by the door and I will move it later." He added, deliberately lying.

Kate stood as the doorbell rang again. "Stuff." She queried looking to his face in confusion then stopped and turned back to him. "Where is the front door Castle?" She asked and grabbed her singlet top she saw on the chair, pulling it on. He burst into laughter.

"Though the lounge where we were yesterday and then go through an archway and you will find the foyer."

"Geezus." She swore. "A castle for the Castle." She remarked like a smart ass as she hurried off as fast as she could physically move. Richard smirked at her humor, but noticed the bounce was returning to her gait. She was a lot better physically today. As soon as she was out of sight Richard ran to a place where he was able to see who had rang the door bell to check the vehicle was who it was meant to be. Yes. Nice print of flowers on the side of the minivan. He hurried back to his spot on his chair and continued to pretend he was working on the manuscript.

A couple of minutes later, Kate returned to the poolside area carrying a very large long brown box, her lips pursed. "I have your stuff Babe." She clearly said and placed the box on the table in front of his laptop. He peered around the laptop at the box then looked to Kate and back to his computer screen.

"That's not the box I usually get." He replied. "Secret admirer Beckett?"

She moved her chin and lips contemplating how she should respond but chose to remain silent knowing full well he knew the answer. She grinned at him and excitedly opened the box to find two dozen long stemmed red roses and a single white gerbera. There was a big card inside she took out and opened it carefully so she could keep it. She slipped the card out, sitting down on the chair and glanced to Castle who was still pretending to be working. Without further ado, she opened the card out before her. It simply read

My Katie, These flowers cannot express the way I feel about us, or can a page of words tell you how much I love you. A white gerbera is the symbol of the purity of us, starting from today. Always, your Rick

She lifted the gerbera from the box and held it closer to her face studying it a soft smile spreading over her face. She didn't say anything.

Castle sat back pondering over what she was thinking. Her eyes were wide and dark. He hit send on his latest purchaser then closed the window in case she tried to have a peek.

"Kate?" He quietly said.

"Mmm?" She tickled her lips with the petals of the flower staring at him.

"You ok?"

"Mmmm…." She responded.

"Babe, I'm dying here." He declared unable to hold back his feelings any longer.

"I'm sorry." She laughed at his actions over her lack of emotions. "Thank you. I'm just overwhelmed writer boy." She told him and he sat back in relief. She'd called him writer boy, which meant to him she was telling him he'd got it right,

"I did it."

"You did it." She stood up and leaned over to his face. "Thank you." She smiled and kissed his mouth. "For everything. For you, for being there, for this, for us. You never gave up." She kissed him again.

Kate picked up the box of roses and took them inside the house to find a vase. She displayed the flowers on the dining table having arranged the roses to surround the single gerbera. She sat at the table for awhile staring at the flowers allowing her mind to explore what she was feeling with emotions today. She looked about her surroundings of a massive house filled with beautiful furniture, a house so big it freaked her out. The sounds of the waves were always there. The living area alone was bigger than the apartment she leased and this house sat empty most of the year. It was a beautiful family home. She looked out the sliding door to Rick who was calmly working at his laptop, appearing as though he had recovered from the events at the loft even if he hadn't as yet. He was all she needed. She swallowed, admitting to herself that if it wasn't for him she would have let go of the side of building earlier, she would not have fought so hard to survive that, nor the consequent fight with Maddox. It was very simple what she wanted when she allowed herself to think about it. She stood and walked to the lounge where Rick had told her earlier he'd left some of her belongings from the car. She found her hand bag and fished about inside it until she found her iPod and her notebook. She found a pen and returned to the poolside where Rick silently summoned her to him by holding out his arm, wriggling his fingers. She was feeling tired, sensitive and longed to take rest. But mostly, she wanted to be held by him.

Rick took hold of her around her waist and brought her to his lap she sat across, leaning into his body. She put her notebook on the table with the other items things and wrapped her arm about his neck as he took a firm hold of her.

"When I was in hospital." She began.

"Mmmm…"

"Was someone playing music? I keep having these flashes of music …"

Castle smiled. "I played your iPod one afternoon to try and wake you up. You started coming out of your cocoon that afternoon."

She hummed, pressing her head against his, cradling his jaw. "I remember."

"Yeah?" Richard lightly brushed his lips against her skin. "I really like this side of you." He whispered pressing his forehead to hers, touching their noses, seeing her grin.

"Yeah?" She queried in a whisper stroking his head.

Castle breathing deepened. "God I want to make love with you." He confessed, his tone of voice almost begging to allow him to take her.

"Oh, me too." She purred.

"Not strong enough yet." He murmured, breathing her scent deeply into his lungs.

"I might surprise you."

"I want you physically strong enough." He replied and looked down to the bruising still covering her tummy placing his hand over it. "I know you're still sore." He kissed her lips. "So as much as I want to, I won't." He told her. He was unable to tell her he was terrified of hurting her if they had sex. She kept having nightmares of Maddox being on top of her and he was afraid that having him over her would scare her whilst they were in the middle of making love. He didn't want her associating their love making with Maddox hurting her. Last issue he wanted. It was also an issue easy to predict. The best thing he could give her was right now time to mentally and physically get over the fight.

"Ok." She agreed, "I'm going to have a rest. I'm tired." She kissed him once more then stood off his lap, collecting her items from the table.

She laid on the outdoor setting, which was a collection of modular seats made into a large couch the size of a queen size bed, in the shade of the house and played around with her iPod until it was going. She paused it and looked at Richard. "Perhaps you can think about how I will conquer you Castle." She grinned and turned away, turning on her music.

He sat up putting his hands to the back of his head and stretched. He replied thinking she wouldn't hear him. "Oh you've already conquered me Katie. You are the most divine creature in the world."

Kate heard his response but chose to not react. It made her heart flutter and a warmth grow from deep within her soul. She stayed still experiencing the sensation for sometime until she quietly opened her notebook to write.

Martha returned to the house shortly after 2.00 pm. Richard heard the car arrive and saved his work to meet his mother in the garage. He passed by Kate to see she was soundly sleeping. He closed the sliding door behind him once he was in the house and greeted his mother at her car.

"Did you get everything?" He asked opening her door and poking his nose into the backseat.

"In the trunk Darling." She replied taking his hand as she stepped out of the car. She popped the lock on the trunk and walked with him to the back.

"Wow!" He exclaimed seeing a trunk full of boxes and bags. "I really did make a list for you."

"Thank goodness you ordered online and I just had to collect."

"Thanks for doing it. She's not well enough to take out yet, but she needs some things."

"I bought her a few more things as well, that I thought she will need or want. She can leave them here instead of taking them to and from the city."

"Thanks Mother for doing all this. I just hope I remembered everything. She hasn't asked for anything but I know she's wanting them." He picked up as many bags as he could and tucked a box under his arm.

"I understand. She's been living out of a backpack for a week or more." Martha replied, collecting bags. "How is she today?"

"A lot better." He carried everything to the coffee table in the lounge room. His mother followed with as much as she could carry. "She's brighter, happier, eating like a horse and not so sore."

"Good." She placed the bags with the one's Richard had put down then they returned to the garage for what was left which was mainly groceries.

They were in the kitchen unpacking the groceries. "Where is she?" She asked pulling out a packet of gummy bears she showed to Richard.

"Outside asleep." He looked to what his mother waved in front of him and he smiled. "Oh! She will love you! She loves them!"

"Mmmm." She responded. "That's why you carry them on you." Martha teased.

"Keeps her sugar levels up." Castle replied.

"Have you two spoken about the fight yet?" She asked.

"Not really. It hasn't come up and then she grew tired and wanted to sleep. The time will come." He replied chewing on some grapes. "She needs time to get stronger so she can deal with it." He checked his phone noticing his father had been calling again.

He bit the bullet. "Mother?" He began.

"Yes son." She replied.

"I need to talk to you about something as well."

"Now?"

"Best time as any unless you have plans."

"Only to get these shoes off and make a coffee."

"I'll make the coffee, you go make yourself comfortable and I will meet you at the breakfast bar in five minutes."

"Fine. Go check on Kate. Make sure she is ok." She instructed him. He did that by looking through the window where he was clearly able to see she was sleeping.

Love feedback people … encourages me to keep going.


	24. Chapter 24

_Ok, this was a hard chapter to write because I had to put myself in the right zone. The focus this time was to get over the Martha and Castle Dad's story, put Kate & Richard into the right zone for the following chapters and marry up the story to roll into the next chapter. I struggled with writing this one, particularly the middle of it and then the last part of it on the beach came to me very easily. To be honest, I've had more fun writing up my laser fight (which is coming) and the next chapter. I hope this help you understand why the story wanders on the path it does._

_Once again my thanks goes to Fbobs for his magical feedback and his stimulating emails._

_And for those of you who have asked me where I'm drawing this Castle from… well I have my own Canadian husband. He unknowingly has been my inspiration. And, by the time you read to the end of this chapter you will understand what I'm talking about when I tell you, yes he does possess that "touch". Its indescribable, effective and very addictive, and I hope I have been able to effectively portray it below. And the words to songs do make sense. Really! _

_Enjoy … _

**Chapter 24**

Martha returned to the house shortly after 2.00 pm. Richard heard the car arrive and saved his work to meet his mother in the garage. He passed by Kate to confirm she was soundly sleeping and once inside the house, closed the sliding door. He greeted his mother at her car.

"Did you get everything?" He asked excitedly, opening her door and poking his nose into the backseat.

"It's all in the trunk, Darling." She replied taking his hand as she stepped out of the car. She popped the lock on the trunk and walked with him to the back of the vehicle.

"Wow!" He exclaimed seeing a trunk full of boxes and bags. "I really did make a list for you."

"Thank goodness you ordered online and I just had to collect."

"Thanks for doing it. Kate's not well enough to take shopping yet, but she needs some things."

"I bought her extra items as well, that she will need or want. She can leave them here instead of taking them to and from the city."

"Thanks Mother for doing all this. I just hope we remembered everything. She hasn't asked for one thing but I know she's missing not having her personal bits with her." He picked up as many bags as he was able to carry and tucked a box under his arm.

"I understand. She's been living out of a backpack for a week or more." Martha replied, collecting bags. "It would be difficult. How is she today?"

"A lot better." He carried everything to the coffee table in the lounge room. His mother followed with as much as she could carry. "She's brighter, happier, eating like a horse getting the energy back in, and not so sore."

"Good." She placed the bags with the load Richard had put down, then they returned to the garage for what was left which was mainly groceries.

They were in the kitchen unpacking the groceries. "Where is Kate?" Martha asked pulling out a packet of gummy bears she showed to Richard.

"Outside, sleeping." He looked to what his mother waved in front of him and he smiled. "Oh! She will love you! She loves them!"

"Mmmm." She responded. "They weren't on your list." Martha teased.

"No, I forgot the gummy bears." He saw his mother pick up a bag of Skittles.

"Those too. You are observant Mother!" He exclaimed taking the bag from her. He tossed them to the end of the kitchen counter where Kate would easily sight them.

"I've noticed you carry them on you all the time when you're with he." Martha commented.

"Keeps her sugar levels up." Castle replied. "She gets bitchy when they drop."

Martha smiled in amusement. "Did you tell her you were buying those things?"

He scoffed in response. "If Kate had known I was online making those purchases this morning she would have gone off the deep end. Probably would have said I was invading her privacy, as she usually does." He replied mimicking Kate's tone she used whenever she was scolding him. "There will be repercussions of some sort, but she will also appreciate them." He confidently replied. "I just have to survive the initial phase."

"Have you two spoken about the fight yet?" She asked.

"Not really. It hasn't come up and then she grew tired and wanted to sleep. The time will come." He replied chewing on some grapes. "She needs time to grow stronger so she can deal with it." He took his phone from his pocket, noticing his father had been calling again.

He bit the bullet. "Mother?" He began.

"Yes Richard." She replied.

"I need to talk to you about something as well. Nothing bad, but important."

"Now?"

"Now is as good a time as any unless you have plans." He stated giving her an expression that told her he needed to have the talk.

"Only to get these shoes off and make a coffee."

"I'll make the coffee, you go make yourself comfortable and I will meet you at the breakfast bar in five minutes."

"Fine. Go check on Kate. Make sure she is ok." She instructed him. He did that by looking through the window where he was clearly able to see she was sleeping.

Richard decided the conversation was going to be awkward no matter which way he approached it. He would remain honest as usual but knew he was going to be constantly assessing his mother's reactions during their talk. What he was about to discuss was going to be a pivotal moment for the family, life changing for each member of his immediate family regardless of the outcome. They were small in number but they were tight and he wanted to keep his family close so he had to be careful how he approached the business of his father. He gave his mother the time to drink a portion of her coffee and to have a bite of cake he had put out on a plate for her. Lift the sugar levels a bit before he hit her with the hard news.

"You're having trouble with words." Martha eventually commented, sitting back on the stool, crossing her legs. For the past couple of minutes she had seen her son fiddle with everything within his reach, attempt to drink his coffee and each time had put it down and he had checked is phone about six times.

"Yes." He agreed and nervously swallowed. "I don't know who is scarier. You or Kate." He stated.

"Just come out with it Richard." Martha ordered.

"Alright." He rubbed his hands together, squirmed in his seat and took a deep breath. He looked directly to his mother's blue eyes. "I met Marley Andrews." He stated, swallowed nervously and waited for the words, or rather the name, to sink in. He saw her expression change. "And before you ask, yes I'm positive its him. In fact, he found Kate, but she recognised him before he _introduced_ himself." He added placing emphasis on introduced. Being knocked over whilst sprinting and getting tossed into a strange car was not exactly Rick's definition of an introduction.

Martha nodded. "You look a lot like him Richard." She said calmly

"I know Mom. Very similar. That's why Beckett spotted him." He replied softly in acknowledgment. "Are you ok?" He inquired touching her upper arm. "I'm not sure how to say it or how you are going to react. This is all very new to me as well." He explained. "He turned up out of the blue, literally."

"How did he find you?" She inquired, thinking about the man she had dated just over 40 years ago. She had seen him 12 years ago, at a restaurant but they hadn't spoken. She hadn't mentioned it to Richard who had been busy as a single father and on a book tour at the time.

"He's been passively observing Kate and I since we stopped the bomb. He followed us when we took off last week. Kate was out jogging. Someone took a shot at her, but he intercepted and threw her in his car." He scratched his head. "Brought Kate back to me a little worse for wear, but alive." He smiled at the memory of Kate's reaction to the whole event. "Should have seen Kate. She was so pissed off at him."

"I don't blame her."

"Listen Mom, he's been emailing and phoning me. Since the fight at the loft, I haven't answered him at all. I needed time to think, a moment to talk to you, concentrate on getting Kate better and for me to get over the loft." Richard took his mother's hand and squeezed it. "Most importantly, I need to know that you are comfortable with me continuing contact with him. He indicated he would love to meet Alexis. He would also like to talk to you. I don't know how much he wants to be involved with any of us, but unless I have your blessing I won't pursue anything with him. I don't want to upset the dynamics of this family after all this time. I've asked you to accept Kate into the fold and that's enough for now." He let go of her hand and rested his chin on his palm waiting for his mother's response. She was remarkably calm. However, Richard did understand from previous discussions that her relationship with her father had been a good one, just very brief and had left he pregnant with him. There had never been hostility from Martha's end about the experience.

"Alexis wants to know who her grandfather is. It was a great affair between us Richard so his presence isn't going to resurface old wounds. What you feel for Kate is what I have for him over a very short period of time. I also think it would be good for you to know who your father is. So please, make contact with him."

"Seriously?" Castle asked.

"Contact him."

He smiled and stood up. "That's awesome. I know Alexis is desperate to know more about her family." He kissed his mother's forehead then walked to the sliding door as Kate approach the entry with her belongings. He opened the door, grinning at her smiling face. "Hey. Good sleep?" He greeted.

"Yeah." She replied and gave him the kiss he clearly wanted.

"I have some surprises for you, since you're staying here for the summer."

Kate immediately became suspicious, particularly when he gathered her up in his embrace from behind and guided her to the lounge room. He pointed to the collection of bags and boxes. "Knock yourself out baby!" He offered and rushed her to the couch.

"Castle! What did you do?" She scorned and seeing Martha she grinned. "What's he been up to Martha?" She sat on the edge of the couch inspecting all the boxes, the paper and plastic bags.

"Just get used to it dear. You're dating Richard Castle." Martha said and sat in a chair in the lounge to watch on. Her son sat close to Kate's side. He picked up a large plain box and placed it on Kate's lap.

"It's going to take me awhile." She replied to Martha then turned to Castle. "What is it?" She asked studying the white box.

"No idea Kate. Just open it." He ordered impatiently. "I just bought you items that you need here."

"What were you talking about?" Kate inquired. "You two look very serious. I don't see that very often in this family." She noted and lifted to lid of the box and shifted aside the tissue paper.

"Mother and I have had the Marley Andrews talk." Castle replied.

"Oh!" She pouted her lips in concern glancing between Matha and Richard. "All good?" She queried.

Martha smiled. "All good Darling. Richard tells me you had a surprise meeting with him."

"If that's what you want to call it, yes. He had his agent knock me flat on my ass and drag me into a car. I was terrified. Sat up in the car and there's this man sitting there that is undoubtedly related to Richard." She rolled off full of exaggeration and expressions that caused Martha to laugh out loud.

"Kate is better as acting that you are Richard."

"Yeah, well I never possessed to be able to act Mother. She can for sure." He replied.

"Yeah sure." Kate comment. She returned to the box on her lap and grinned. A white dressing gown. "That, I need." She exclaimed with a grin. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"See!" Rick replied. "You wanted one." He took the lid from her and threw it to the side of the couch on the floor. Kate lifted it out and stood up holding it against her to show Martha and Richard. She laid it over the couch.

"Next one." He handed Kate another pack that she took. She paused, looking at it and then at the rest of the items. "What?" He asked seeing her serious expression.

"Richard." She whispered and took a breath looking at his face.

"What?"

"You didn't need to do this."

"I didn't need to, agreed, but I wanted to. I want you to be comfortable here Kate. You're living out of a school sized back pack."

"He's right Kate. You need to be at home here as well." Martha agreed. "And at the moment you're not well enough to do your own shopping."

Kate sighed, looking at the box in her hand. It was a bottle of her favourite perfume. She could already identify it by the scent coming from inside the bag. She pulled it out. "Thanks guys." She whispered humbly and sat back beside him. Never in her adult life had anyone cared for her as she was being taken care of now. She opened the box and as she guessed a bottle of perfume. "How did you know I use this one?" She asked of him.

"I'm a writer Kate. It's my job to notice these things." He replied, stroking her back.

"You have no idea Kate do you." Martha commented, having been a witness to their relationship over the past few days.

"About what?" Kate inquired.

Martha glanced to Richard then to Kate. "About how much Richard loves you."

Kate stared at Martha for several seconds, feeling fear and anxiety rising within her. She glanced to Richard eyes, and the fear levels dropped again. "I know." She replied. "I see it in his face."

"C'mon Kate. We get these things unpacked and take them to the bedroom." Rick urged fully aware those comments had just tugged at a layer of Kate's emotional barrier that she was yet ready to accept.

Kate sat at the head of the bed, her legs folded up beneath her body. She wore a new cotton dress and had spent the past hour in front of the mirror amusing herself with all the activities she enjoyed doing when she was home alone. There wasn't an item Castle had forgotten to buy her. She had make up, personal hygiene items, a hair dryer, hair iron, clothes and shoes to wear about the house. He had told her afterwards, he had been to her apartment to collect a few things whilst she had been at the hospital. He had taken the time then to observe her bathroom and bedroom and had just ordered the items he could remember that morning out by the pool. Some of the items were still spread out over the bed. He had helped her carry everything upstairs and had left her to sort them out.

She had been alone some time, crouched on the bed crying silent tears. Never in her life, had another person outside her immediate family exhibited such care toward her. It was unconditional love he gave her. All the time she had known Castle, she had considered him to be a player, constantly entertaining women. How wrong she had been in thinking that about him. Even when she searched her memory for evidence of his behaviour with women, she found little other than the time he had dated the air hostess. She understood he had dated that woman mainly to piss Kate off and to raise a reaction out of her. She wiped her eyes with an already tortured tissue. All she had seen of him recently was a genuine man who put his child, his mother and herself first.

Then there was Martha, who had shown Kate nothing but support and love the entire time she had been staying at the beach house. Martha had proven to Kate she knew enough about her to have successfully purchased her make up, the correct colours for her complexion, personal items that only her own mother would have really been able to do. But Martha had managed to do it perfectly.

Kate was fighting the urge to run home where she felt secure in her own company, where she could hide away from reality for awhile. She was afraid of the relationship not working, but most of all it was terrifying her that the care she was being given was breaking her down emotionally. They were giving her love in many ways, and she hadn't had what they were unselfishly providing her with since her mother had passed away. She'd been on her own for a long time and had suddenly been thrown into the arms of very generous people. As a result, she wanted to run and hide, however, her common sense told her she was safe and secure in the house, with Rick and Martha, where she did want to be.

Her iPhone rang. She glanced to it, seeing it was Castle calling. He was downstairs somewhere and obviously too lazy to come up. She touched answer and put the phone to her ear not saying anything.

"Katie?" He queried. "Have you finished with the beauty parlour session?" He inquired.

'_God. He called me Katie and it sounded so sweet the way he said it'_. She thought and sobbed. "Mmm."

"You ok?"

"No." She cried, "I'm sorry. I want to go home."

"I'm coming up." He hung up. Kate dropped the phone to the bed. Seconds later she heard his shoes on the floorboards.

The second Richard had heard the words she wanted to go home, he knew what was going on. She had been alone too long to think about the events of the past week. He just needed to be himself and pull her back into his world again. The fact she had almost had a truckload of personal effects given to her on one day was also probably freaking her out a bit. She was accustomed to being self-sufficient and independent. He hurried up the stairs glancing to the time. Good two hours on her own whilst he had been organising with his father to meet somewhere. He'd also done a few chores and worked for half an hour. He calmly appeared inside the door to the bedroom, taking in the scene first of all. Kate was at the head of the bed, a hand to her mouth, some of her new girl things still on the bed. He approached the bed and sat on the edge of it taking a handful of the material of the dress his Mother had seen in a store. She looked incredible in the dress. Very feminine when he was accustomed to the pants and tops she wore at work. He noticed she had spent some time on her hair. It was straight and looked pretty. The past couple of weeks she hadn't had time to do much with it at all. She had also cleansed her face and he guessed been busy doing girl stuff with her eyebrows and legs. The Kate Beckett he knew was returning. She had even put in the earrings his Mother had purchased in an aid to help Kate feel more like a woman again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked and smiled checking out every inch of her, noticing she glanced timidly to his eyes.

She shook her head no. "It's silly Rick." She said defensively.

"It may be silly, but it's upset you so it's real." He saw she nodded so he continued to peel another layer. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No. Yes. This. You." Is all that came out as her eyes looked everywhere but to him.

He smiled. "I get it. You're overwhelmed. Too much in a short time."

She nodded.

"The house, these purchases." He saw her nodding, a smile breaking over her face. "Perhaps I should tell you a story."

Kate smirked, wiping her eyes. "Castle." She whispered. "You gave me all these things. I can't give you…"

"Beckett." He cut her off. "You gave me Nikki Heat. Would you accept it easier if I explained to you that I'm giving you your share, your commission? I've been waiting a long time to give you what you deserve, but you were way too stubborn to accept it before now."

"Nikki Heat." She murmured. "She's like the mistress." She kind of smirked wiping her eyes.

He laughed. "You have no idea what Nikki Heat has done to my bank balance and I can finally share it with you, my dearest muse." He shook her hand, weaving his fingers between hers'

"Don't call me that." She said.

He rubbed her leg, lifting the material of the skirt away to reveal her smooth moisturised skin. "By the way, you look gorgeous and smell divine." He commented. "My Kate Beckett is coming back." She smirked in response and looked at his eyes.

"Thank you." She said. "For all of this."

"You're very welcome, and anyway, what I spent today didn't even scratch my credit card."

"See, I was being silly." She exclaimed. "I'm not accustomed to wealth."

"Kate, that's not it. Yes, it may be overwhelming to have some many products given to you in one day. But all I see is a frightened girl who nearly died a week ago and you're getting over it. You will be fine Kate you always are. Just give yourself some time to heal." He told her as she rolled forward to his body she hugged firmly. He stroked her head. "By the way, I also ordered you a laser gun set, and" He held her head, looking to her eyes like a naughty boy, "because I couldn't decide, I ordered you a rabbit and a tortoise. They should all be delivered in the next couple of days." He grinned and pecked her on the lips.

She hit him on his shoulder. "I can't believe you did that!" She squawked.

"What?" He asked, thinking he was in trouble for purchasing vibrators.

"Got me a laser gun!" She grinned, blinking away the last of the tears in her eyes. "Can't wait to play it!"

"Oh. I'm excited about the other ones more."

"Naughty Castle." She stroked his face, feeling the stubble of quite a few days growth now.

He released a healthy chuckle, recognising he'd once again pulled Kate back to his world. "Hurry up and get better and I will show you a naughty Castle."

That evening, well after dinner had been eaten, Richard found Kate sitting with Alexis who had been telling Kate about her day of horse riding. Kate was very interested in trying it out. Alexis was sunburnt, tired, but had a massive grin on her face as she'd had a great day with her friends. He held two glasses, two bottles of wine, a blanket and towel.

"Excuse me ladies." He began, interrupting the pair. Both girls looked to him, Kate smiling as she assessed the belongings gathered up in his arms. "I'm taking Kate away from you Alexis to spend some time with me." He reached out his hand to Kate's and took it as she stood off the armchair. Kate glanced back to Alexis as she was led out of the house. Alexis waved her goodbye knowing exactly what her father was doing to Kate. He'd done it on many occasions with her when she was upset or feeling vulnerable. It was also a treat he had never given to anyone else other than Alexis who always stated it was her Dad time on the beach alone with a couple of bottles of soft drink.

"Where are you taking me Richard?" Kate inquired when she was taken over the grass in the darkness. She had flip flops on her feet that were smacking against the soles of her feet as she hurried after him.

"Down to the beach." He replied.

""In the dark?" She stopped, pulling on his arm. He stopped and turned giving her a questioning look

"What?"

"I can't go on the beach in the dark! Its not safe!"

Castle scoffed and tugged on her arm. "You are such as city girl Beckett. Where's the brave woman I know so well?"

"I'm not a city girl." She objected which only caused Richard to laugh more.

He continued towards the sand pulling Kate forward feeling her resistance decrease the further they walked. Kate had been on the beach at sunset with the whole family when they had taken a walk before dinner, which had been her first venture to the water's edge since they had arrived at house. To Castle surprise, Kate and Alexis, in shorts and t-shirts and bare feet, had been performing cart wheels across the sand. It had been funny to watch with Alexis was sore from horseback riding and Kate still feeling it physically from the fight. It has also been odd but satisfying, to see Kate physically playing, rather than running after criminals. The walk had proven to be a good bonding time for them as a group.

"Oh yes you are. But by the end of the summer, you are going to be bare foot, in swimming gear most of the time, be extremely tanned, strong and fit." He rolled off, "and your hair is going to be bleached by the sun."

Kate caught up with him with a bit of a jog so she was at his side. She took a blanket from him and carried it the rest of the way. "I hope I look like that." She replied after having thought about his description. "To be alive."

"You will be. I'm going to make sure you are living. You will experience a different life this summer Kate." He confirmed and steadied her as they jumped over a little ditch, taking the shortcut to the beach by a track they had formed years ago. Richard took the lead and walked a little way along the beach to their right. He stopped and passed the wine and glasses to Kate so he could spread out the large towel on the sand upon which he sat. Kate followed him sitting between his thighs.

He unscrewed the lid of the first bottle and filled the glasses. In the available moonlight they had good visibility. The sea was gently lapping the shoreline in a continual rhythm. It was very peaceful on the beach.

They held up their glasses. "What shall we toast?" Kate asked with a smile her eyes glistening in the available light, looking over his face. She sat close to him, crossing her legs, his left arm falling around her back.

"Day one?" He suggested.

"Day one, of the rest of our lives together." She toasted.

"Always." He summed up and they clinked glasses and took a mouthful sitting silently. Richard sat quietly absorbing the words Kate had spoken so easily. She knew in her heart she was meant to be with him and was finally accepting it openly. He held her head in his palm momentarily and kissed her cheek. "Always." He whispered again, totally as reassurance for her.

Kate hummed in response as she kissed his mouth. She then turned and stared out over the ocean soaking in the reflection of the moon on the water, but mostly the sensations she felt sitting alone with Rick perfectly at peace for the first time in a long as she could remember.

The night was still and slightly too cool for the clothes she had on. The sky was clear, full of stars. She pulled the blanket to them and passed it to Richard who wrapped it about his body. Kate shifted her butt closer to him so she was cocooned within his arms and legs. She looked to him, breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth, her mouth near his.

"Richard." She murmured tenderly.

"Katherine." He grinned at the expression she immediately gave him at the use of her full given name. "I don't like it either." He said.

"Kate is better." She stated, sipping her wine.

"Agreed." He replied and heard her hum in agreement.

"I'm not accustomed to having nothing to do." She told him with a quiet voice.

"I know." He laughed. "It's messing with your head isn't it and its only just started."

"Mmmm. I think about things too much."

"You will stop in a week or so when you start to relax."

"Hope so." She whispered, all her attention on him.

"Do we need to talk about the fight before you start relaxing?" Castle asked deciding he wanted to put it behind them.

Kate took a mouthful of wine. "Can we talk about it when it becomes necessary? When you or I decide it's time. Do you feel it's time to talk now?" Another mouthful.

"No. But, if one of us wakes up from a nightmare or we want to talk then the subject is on the table." Richard stated and instantly Kate grinned.

"Deal. I just want to move forward." She told him and kissed his cheek. "We have the whole beach to ourselves." She commented.

"Until Summer comes it's generally quiet. Out of summer we could fuck like rabbits out here in broad daylight and no one would see us." He laughed. "Sorry, did I say that aloud?"

"Yes. But the sand would be annoying. Friction." She pecked the side of his face feeling him lean into her kisses each time she gave him one, which was amusing her.

"It could." He agreed, "But I wouldn't know." He replied. "No one has been game enough to have a crack at it with me." He confessed and immediately saw Kate's face light up with a wicked expression.

"Well, never know you're luck in the big city, Ricky." She responded seductively. She downed her glass of wine and held it out as Castle offered her more. He filled it. He wanted her intoxicated enough so she would sleep heavily and stay in the bed the entire night. So far his plan was working just fine. He laughed at her comment.

"Promises, promises." He replied.

"I wished I had come up here earlier with you, when things were normal."

"You're here now. Things are normalish." He grinned and had a drink. "You are fine Kate. I'm going to drive you crazy as per usual. Within about three days that vein in your forehead is going to be very visible."

"Castle." She warned.

"Yeah. I know." He grinned, "But you look cute when you get pissed off."

"Like the superman face you pull is cute to me?" she giggled. "Or is it Lantern man?" She created a face that was an attempt at the expression he made as he was about to come in her.

"Lantern man?" He queried, watching her face contort.

"The guy on your boxers." Kate reached to his head stroking his hair, watching Castle digest the information she had just told him, totally amused by his expression. She leaned over to his face she touched softly. "I love your face when you come inside me." She seductively murmured in his ear then gently bit his lobe, her lips then sucking the tender skin. He moaned. She sat back her eyes staring at him in a manner she knew would arouse him. She took another mouthful of wine.

"Beckett." He groaned. "You are such a tease."

Kate grinned. "You love me teasing you." She knelt up facing him, letting him wrap his arms about her waist drawing her against his body. He rested his head on her chest. Her arms relaxed over his shoulders, loving the hold he had on her body. His hands moved to her buttocks then returned to her back constantly on the roam. She hugged his head firmly, kissed the top of it. "I will fuck you out here Castle." She whispered and heard his groan of approval. He dropped his legs, shifting. Still on her knees she moved over Castle straddling his legs, resting her butt on his thighs. She felt his hands rest on her hips, her grin very natural. "Here." She offered him more wine and filled her own. She downed what was left in the bottle dropping the bottle in the sand near them.

Castle pulled her close once he'd swallowed and gave her a kiss ignoring the fact she still had wine in her mouth. She tried to kiss him but started to laugh. She swallowed and returned the kiss. "I never knew you would be so much fun." She whispered.

"And you still have a lot to learn about me." He replied eyeing off her wine.

"I always liked the bad boys." She held her wine out of his reach.

"You have one now." He chased down her hand, but couldn't quite reach her wrist. "Kate." He grunted. He caught her elbow and brought it close to him. She was laughing and squealing trying to keep the wine out of his hand. He started to tickle her. She dropped her arm and gave him the glass.

He took a few sips, watched Kate sitting in front of him, over his legs in ways he'd never imagined she would be with him. She was relaxed and her eyes were shining with happiness unlike earlier. He smiled and she caught his expression.

"What Castle? What are you thinking?"

"You're happy, alive. We have this time, we have tomorrow. In a couple of days you will be strong so we can get dirty together …"

"Richard." She slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Its hope!" He squawked from under her hand and playfully bit her palm. He looked out over the ocean then back to her hazel eyes to see her face had sobered. She touched his shirt, playing with it searching his face.

"I hope I make you happy." She whispered.

"Very happy." He placed his hand to the back of her head and drew her to him. He kissed her forehead then let her go. "I will give you a great life Kate. I promise. Just stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." She swallowed the rest of her glass of wine. "I can't be anywhere else than with you." She waited as he poured her another drink. "Thanks." She took a sip. "I'm not scared when I'm with you," another sip. "And… I've never felt what I feel with anyone else what I feel when I'm with you." She looked to him and had a further sip of her wine.

"That came out awkwardly." Rick laughed, "But I understand." He watched her finish the glass deciding getting her drunk was easier than he'd anticipated. He was going to have to pace her a bit.

"Is there more wine?" She asked examining the empty glass. She glanced to the time. 10.37 pm.

He passed his wine to her and laid down on his back. Kate followed lying down the side of his body. She was very relaxed. He picked up her right arm and examined the wounds on her knuckles. She pulled her arm away and hid her hand from him by putting it under his body. He ignored what she had done and relaxed his head on the sand, staring at the dark sky full of stars.

He laid there in silence for a few minutes, noticing she calmed with her head on his chest, tucked up in his armpit. He stroked her back, feeling the alcohol calming him down. He closed his eyes and thought about taking a nap. He felt Kate's head grow heavier on his shoulder and he could hear her breathing was slowing down. He knew she was tired, could see it all over her face so he knew it wouldn't take much for her to fall asleep. He understood she was a long way from being her normal self, but also appreciated she was using him for strength to cope with her recovery.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"About how drunk I would like to be." He replied. "What about you?" He played with her arm.

"I think I would probably end up delusional, fighting off attackers etc… It's not good for me to drink too much too soon after a near death experience." She admitted. "I lose control."

And there was his answer. Let her monitor her own drinking. "That could provide some entertainment Beckett." He replied in a smartass tone.

"What, me delusional?"

"Jumping around, like air defense… you against the imagination … "

"You've seen me play Xbox." She remarked.

Castle burst into a healthy chuckle recalling a Saturday night they had spent at Ryan's house playing the Xbox, all of them loaded with alcohol. Beckett had killed them all with her skills on the game but she had also made them roll on the floor in laughter. "You were hilarious that night Beckett."

"You were pretty good too. I thought you had skills that I hadn't seen before."

"What skills?"

"Fighting skills." She moved till her chin was resting on his chest her arm over his body rest upon his upper arm.

"Oh yeah?"

"Would you spar with me?"

"When?" Castle looked to Kate, wondering where she was going with the conversation.

"I dunno. Maybe one day whilst we're here. I need to train and get stronger. Would you train with me?"

"Yeah, I will train with you. I could do with more exercise, apart from the obvious."

"Cool."

"You bounce back fast don't you?" He asked squeezing her body a little, thinking she was already making plans, moving on.

"You have very long eyes lashes." She commented affectionately her fingertips brushing them ever so lightly and ignoring his comment.

"Thanks for noticing, but yours are longer."

"I noticed a long time ago Rick." She sat up on her elbow and stared into his eyes. "How are you doing it, keeping me in a zone?" She asked of his ability to just take her to a better place.

"Well, someone very smart once told me that to heal one bad thing done to another, its takes a thousand say, _that a girls_ to make that girl stop thinking about the bad thing. So, if I keep working at it, all my hugs, smiles, that a girls will pay off and you will learn to trust again." He smiled and looked to her eyes. "My girl." He grinned and gently pushed her back and then followed her rolling above her body but holding his own weight. He kissed her mouth feeling her arms come up to meet his body.

"A thousand hugs huh?" She asked stroking his head.

"Give or take a few." He gently replied

"Mmm… Kate bit her bottom lip then smiled as he did, her head lifting to meet his for the kiss she wanted to give him so much. "Castle?"

"Mmm baby?"

"Will you please make love to me tonight?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you." He replied.

"Do we need to talk about when Maddox was over me?" She asked caressing him.

Richard closed his eyes and let his headrest against her shoulder feeling Kate's arms wrap around him. He breathed deeply. "I don't want you to relive that when we are in the middle of having sex. Can you guarantee me that?"

"Rick. He didn't rape me. I was screaming and I was scared, but scared he was going to kill me." She held him tightly hearing his breathing was stressed, "I was scared you were going to watch me die." She whispered, feeling his arms move until he was holding her against him. She didn't want to tell him that the fact she could not shift Maddox's weight off her had also frightened her, not at the time but later when she had thought about the situation. She had consequently determined that she could be rendered physically incapable of defending herself against a man. She dismissed those thoughts and shifted her attention to Richard who was clearly upset about making love to her without them having further discussion about it. "Richard." She murmured sweetly. "I will be ok. I'm a big girl. I like you on top of me." She smiled continually stroking his face, his head, combing his hair with all her fingers. "I was scared then, not now." She felt him move a little and shifted her hips and back so she was more comfortable beneath him, her legs resting about his hips. At certain times she was feeling pain from her ribs, but she wasn't telling him, such as when she and Alexis had been cart wheeling earlier. She just tolerated it.

He took a deep breath. "I so sorry I couldn't help you Kate. I'm so sorry baby. I thought I was gonna lose you and there was nothing I could do." He pushed his face into her hair. "I could not protect you. I'm sorry."

Kate hushed him, feeling his weight coming down heavier on her body as he pulled her to him. She was too easy for him to move in his arms. Made her feel so small and fragile. "What do you think about when you recall that moment?" She asked him softly.

Castle breathed deeply. "Not being able to get lose to help you during the fight. You begging me to close my eyes and I couldn't because I knew the second I did, he would shoot you. I couldn't tell you that Espo was there and to close your eyes so you wouldn't see him being shot. Just being so useless." He pressed his head against hers. "I felt so useless."

"You were tied up Honey, you were knocked out." She kissed the side of his face over and over. "No one could have escaped. I remember your face was covered with something.

"I was tied with duct tape."

"No one could not escape that." She told him compassionately unaware he had successfully done it once before which was part of the reason he felt worse, that when he had really needed to escape it he couldn't.

"I nearly lost you Katie."

"But I'm still here." She reminded him.

"It was so close." He kissed her mouth then pulled away. "I cannot go through that experience another time. Not now." He returned to her mouth for another taste of her, feeling her respond, bringing him closer to her.

"I promise. It's over." She told him looking into his eyes.

"It over." He confirmed. "I have a say in it now, as your boyfriend. It's really over." He lifted off her body, wiping is eyes. He sat at her hips, between her thighs and stroked her stomach, his hand beneath her t-shirt. He grabbed the bottle of wine they were half way through and took a couple of healthy mouthfuls. He gave it to Kate who did the same who partially sat up resting on an elbow.

"I accept that." She told him after thinking about what he had said, after looking over his entire body, his expression and feeling he manner in which he stroked her body. She could feel the emotions in his touch alone. He was far more sensitive than he'd ever let on before they had slept together. She thought about all the times she'd probably hurt him to the core of his being with her behavior and comments in the past.

"I guess we're talking about it." He said smirking. "But fuck it hurts to think about it." He punched his chest several times trying to get rid of the pain in his throat. He looked at her face, so happy he was still able to see her alive then turned his eyes towards the ocean in an attempt to control his feelings.

"It does." Kate drank more. She wanted the numbness, the edge taken off the emotional pain she was feeling all of a sudden. It was alcohol that would provide some of the relief. Wine was good but she could do with something stronger. She sensed the emotion Castle was exhibiting before her wasn't just about the fight. He was still suffering from all the times he'd seen her hurt, nearly lost her because she'd been too selfish and self centered to see what it was doing to him. They had never spoken about any of the events they had experienced. Always pushed it into the past and ignored it. Such as their first kiss. As he had said, they kissed and never talked about it. She'd thought about that kiss every day of her life ever since. Craved for more of it. She laid back down on the towel covering her eyes with the heels of her hands suddenly feeling very overwhelmed for the third or so time that day. It had been a long day.

She could hear him trying to hold back his feelings, but his hand at the side of her tummy, moving over her pelvis and back over toward her belly button was expressing a thousand words to her. It tortured her feeling the tension and raw emotions in his touch. How did he express so much through his hands? She wanted him to stop moving his hand. She heard him take a deep breath as his fingers softly increased their firmness over her hip.

"Richard?" She barely murmured and swallowed, her eyes still concealed by her hands.

_She called me Richard._ "Mmmm?"

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you."

"Kate…"

"Hear me out …." She sniffed, trying to hold back from crying. "That night …"

He waited out her pause, then offered, "The first time we kissed?"

"Yes, the first time we kissed." She smiled, feeling his hand slide up between her breasts lifting her top up, exposing her skin. He lightly touched her scar, something he generally stayed away from.

"There wasn't a day after it that I didn't fight myself to not kiss you again. It's all I've wanted, to kiss you, to feel you touch me. All I did was push you back, kept that space between us." She paused. "But you weren't like that."

Richard whispered in a tone she barely heard, "I wasn't at war with love like you were," fearful she would react negatively. His hand, his palm, remained flat against her skin over her scar. He could feel her heart pounding.

"My God!" She muttered in disbelief he knew her that well. "Did you ever really give up? Like to the point you wouldn't have answered the door the other night?"

Richard smirked, pausing his motion for a second. "Never. But there was a period of time that I wished everyday that I could stop loving you so much."

"I'm sorry I caused you to think like that, that I let you follow me for so long." She dropped her arms to her sides, her eyes remaining closed. "This, being here, the fight, you, your touch, has really confused my emotions."

Richard laughed softly, his fingers flexing and grabbing hold of her bra, Kate feeling the slightest pull towards him momentarily then he relaxed his fingers and caressed her entire chest. "I think you are just finding you." He stated and saw her think about that for awhile never letting up his caresses.

"God, your hands." She whispered. "How do you do that?"

He smiled and leaned toward her. His hand felt over her playfully massaging her whole face, finally holding her jaw a second or so before he let go. His hand returned to her chest and his finger lightly tapped over her heart. "Because I love you Katie. All because I love you more than life itself."

Kate opened her eyes and stared at him for quite awhile in silence his eyes staying on hers. "Who the hell was I to treat you as I did?" She humbly inquired and took his hand over her chest and held him there closing her eyes, processing every word and emotion they had just shared. "Come here." She whispered, leaving him no choice, pulling Rick back to her. He shifted over her body once again, holding himself over her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her legs wrapped round his body holding him there, wanting him there. She held him tightly. "Don't ever let me go."

"Never." He promised and shifted to the side of Kate. She rolled to her side moving in very close to him her face against his. He held her head in his hands and kissed her mouth. "I will never let you go. Ever."

"We've had the talk now?" She asked smiling, feeling his lips.

"Oh yeah. I'm good. Real good."

"Me too." She closed her eyes as he tenderly kissed her face.

"Will always take care of us." He finished, kissing her mouth passionately, taking her breath away.

**Chapter 25**

_His fingers firstly walked over the side of her ribs then slid along the surface of her breast, the weight of his wrist resting upon her ribs. His palm cupped her left breast his fingers_

_A taste of the next chapter … its ready to be posted. As much as you want to read it, it's the same for me to read your reviews… Over the emotional stuff and want to get back into action…. And fluff._


	25. Chapter 25

_Firstly, thanks for the reviews and PM once again. It gives me a buzz inside! Addictive and appreciated more than I can express in words. Anne. Thank you! I write on the train to and from work. Your review of Ch 24 clean out knocked me on my ass. I didn't expect any of the feedback as it was .. as I was worried about ch 24. _

_Chapter of total fluff guys …. Hope its helps resolve any tension…. Oh, and thanks to my husband who has once again unknowingly contributed but has no idea what I'm writing here._

**Chapter 25**

_His fingers initially walked over the side of her ribs then slid along the surface of her breast, the weight of his wrist resting upon her ribs. His palm cupped her left breast his fingers gently massaging it's firmness, pinching her nipple between his thumb and finger. She moaned, rolling to her back so he could easily reach her right breast, taking the left nipple in his mouth his teeth softly nibbling at the sensitive flesh. His scent was intoxicating, his breath warm on her flesh. His hand roamed over chest, up her neck to her jaw. She knew he was feeling the contours of her body his smooth palms flat against her skin. His hand caressed her down towards her belly. She felt the want gaining momentum, her vaginal muscles flex in response to his touch as blood began to pool in her groin. His mouth kissed her hard, his tongue darting over her teeth, touching her tongue. Her knees fell apart as his fingers moved between her legs. He felt all over her stomach then tenderly slipped his finger between her lips. He groaned in want of her. She moaned feeling his finger slide down the moist silky skin to her clit, rubbing over her, teasing and arousing her senses.._

"_Castle." She whispered and arched her back as she felt his fingers push inside her. Her moans became lustful, wanting whimpers, repeating his name. She felt him slide out and slip back to her clitoris circling it, playing with it. She gasped. She felt his lips on her breast, sucking her nipple. His fingers were back inside her, rubbing against the spot, his thumb on her clitoris. Her hips bucked in response. Her hand felt down to his groin her long fingers feeling his hard cock through his boxers. He pushed inside her harder._

"_Oh my god!" She murmured, panting. She could feel herself coming. She held her breath, concentrated on the way his fingers pumped her, played with her. She was coming. "Oh god." She cried out as her hips thrust forward as she came hard. "Oh my God, Castle!"_

Kate's eyes opened wide as the intensity of the orgasm subsided, muscles throughout her body still trembling and contracting in response to her dream. She retracted her hand from between her thighs and half sat up leaning on her right elbow on the bed panting as her body started to recuperate. Her heart was beating rapidly. She laid back feeling joyously light headed from the orgasm. The hormones released had flooded into her circulatory systems causing her to feel a lovely buzz, so relaxed and drowsy. For a few dreamy moments she laid there soaking in the blissful post climax heaven, a dopey smile over her face. She loved sex dreams. But then is occurred to her that she wasn't alone in her apartment. She looked beside her in the dark with dilated sated dark eyes, feeling the weight of Castle's arm relaxed on her left hip and saw he was soundly asleep behind her just as they had fallen to sleep earlier. Thank God she hadn't disturbed him. Or had she? More conscious of what had just occurred, she suspiciously felt her breasts that were swollen, her nipples hard. She knew her face was blushed and hot. She was perspiring over her entire body. She turned her eyes away from Castle and felt herself between her legs. She was wet, very wet, swollen with want and could smell her sex scent. Past the climax, although she enjoyed it, she struggled to believe she had just experienced another Castle sex dream but this time he was right there in the same bed as her. She could feel her cheeks heating partially in shame but also as a result of climaxing..

"Oh my." She whispered to herself.

"Did you enjoy it Kate?"

Kate jumped with a cry of surprise, and spun around to see Castle was wide awake and boyishly grinning at her. He rubbed her hip several times with his open hand almost in a well done mode, enthusiastically squeezing her flesh. He recognized firstly the flash of anger and instantly brought his arm back to his own body, suddenly fearful of her, particularly when he saw her wide eyes and embarrassed expression in the darkness of the early morning.

"Castle!" She whispered in a scorn.

"That's not an answer." He replied. "Was it fun?" He asked still excited, deciding he was better off to ignore her anger and mess with her head.

She took a breath, looking over his face. "Yes!" She blew air between her lips. "Was it you?" She accused.

"Oh no!" He held up a hand in the air in defence. "Hell no!" He exclaimed and laughed in pure amusement over her accusation that he had been involved. "You were on your own Baby!"

"Really?" She queried searching his face for body language, unsure whether to believe him. "It felt so real." She whispered confused her forehead knotting.

"But I was there, in your mind." He offered to soften the blow.

"Castle!" She growled.

"That's what you said, a few times, then _oh my god_ took over." He totally dramatized his statement releasing a healthy laugh. This was totally hilarious.

"Oh my god." Kate, resigned to the humiliation she was going to suffer through for obviously quite some time, laid down, totally ashamed. "I can't believe my body deceived me like that." She confessed glancing at him then peering at her chest and back to his body. Even in the darkness, what she saw of him was so beautiful, so alluring. Laying on his side she saw his bare chest, concaved by his shoulders being rounded for sleep, but the mass of it was still there. He had a masculine body, with naturally formed large toned muscles, always on the edge of looking over weight. But it was one of the things about him she was attracted to. Every boyfriend she'd had was of solid build, Castle included. She wanted him there and then as much as she had experienced during her dream.

"Thought it was real huh?" He was so excited by having seen it that his grin wouldn't fade and his eyes shone brightly.

She breathed out. "Oh yeah. I came big time." She admitted her hand laying gently on his forearm.

"I know. It was amazing." He keenly replied. "You were so into it."

"You didn't touch me?" She asked again still a little suspicious she may have been assisted.

"God no!" He laughed. "I didn't need to." He said then suddenly decided not to tell her what had woken him from his sleep awfully fast. At some stage she had grabbed his cock quite firmly and sure of what she was going to do with it. She seemed to not recall that moment but he didn't believe he would ever forget the manner in which he was woken on that particular instance nor was he going to make a complaint about it. She had let go of him once things had really started heating up within her own body. Currently, Richard was relieved he had the blanket and space between them. His cock was unashamedly rock hard and he wanted to fuck her right now

"It felt unbelievably real." She commented.

"It was amazing to watch." He said more calmly glancing down to his groin to ensure his erection wasn't visible. All cool. He was able to easily smell the scent of her, knew she was fully wet and ready for him. It was almost driving him insane with desire to have her. He needed to satisfy a primordial urge caused by her actions. Never in his life had he witnessed a woman have a sex dream as she had just experienced. So real. Rick cast his eyes over Kate who was lying quietly, her body recovering. "You ok?" He seriously asked realizing it was probably extremely humiliating for Kate, with him having seen her perform such a private act in her sleep.

She looked at him, her face holding an expression similar to a naughty child caught in a wrongful act. "Never felt better." She replied with a husky voice, grinning to his eyes in the darkness deciding to let it go. Hell, he'd seen many sides of her personality and body during the past couple of weeks. "I kind of went ahead without you." She smirked and rolled around until she was facing him. She touched his face with her fingers, feeling the softness of his lips. "You won't touch me." She whispered. "I miss it."

"Kate." He sort of moaned, his eyes staying on hers that shone with cheekiness. "Your fingers smell of you… It's hard enough without that." He added his groin aching to have her.

"Sorry…" She moved her hand away but immediately saw him lick his lips, knowing now he could taste her. She breathed shallow wanting so much to go to him. "Castle." She whispered seductively.

"Oh Kate…" He groaned shifting his boxer shorts. Things were getting too difficult. "I think I need to go stay in the spare room."

"No!" She immediately objected. "Stay with me." She pleaded in a whisper, wanting him. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her alone. "Please don't leave me alone."

"You're not ready. I can't stay here with you like that." He closed his eyes trying to focus on anything other than her, breathed through his mouth so as not to smell her, but he now could taste her. He kept telling himself she wasn't strong enough physically, that the injuries she was recovering from would be affected by them making love. He simply didn't want to hurt her. He knew he was a big man, that she was half his size.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

"I can smell you honey. I don't know if I can keep myself off you anymore. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. Every breath he could smell her sex scent, her lips were full, he could see her nipples hard through the material. "You're not ready and I need to move to the other room." He closed his eyes a moment trying not to touch her. If she pushed him, he was powerless against her.

"Ricky, please don't go. It's silly why you won't do it with me." She wriggled towards him. She needed him to be close to her mentally and physically to keep her head in the game. In a few days she knew she would be laughing at herself for being so insecure but the fear of being alone right now was real and she was willing to nurse her fears until she had fully recovered from her wounds. She kissed his lips then placed her fingers to his lips tracing them. She pushed a finger into his mouth watching for his response.

He instantly closed his lips, tasting her, and gently sucked her finger his tongue encircling the pad of her finger feeling the grooves of her skin. She tasted so sweet. He moaned, his arm returning to her hips, feeling her through the silk material his hand cupping her buttock. His eyes opened, inches from hers. Her hand left his mouth and her lips moved to his, kissing him hard, her hands moving to his head. She felt his hands move up her body, feeling her nipples beneath the material. They were still hard, aching for his touch. She moaned her approval. He paused looking to her face, his hand moving to the back of her head he caressed, then knotted his fingers into her hair. Their eyes locked.

"Do you honestly feel up to doing this?" He asked extremely seriously, in a murmur searching her eyes for any sign she wasn't sure. He couldn't hold it off anymore. He had to have her and if she didn't want that, he would be forced to leave her alone. She nodded biting her bottom lip. Her eyes were full of want. "You sure? You don't want to stop?" He repeated holding her face.

"Yes. I want you." She whispered and dragged him back to her mouth. "I want you to fuck me more than anything Richard Castle." She adamantly told him, biting her lips, her eyes almost black with lust staring deeply into his eyes. "I want to fuck your brains out writer boy." She purred and smothered his mouth with her own, feeling his weight shift over her pushing her to her back, his hand moving down her torso to her groin. She felt his fingers move between her lips. At first she tensed a little liking the sudden intrusion of his hand. He groaned at how wet she was, his finger lightly circling her swollen clitoris. She parted he legs wider for him and relaxed her body to take him. He slid down until his fingers did push inside her, deep inside feeling her entire body tense in response, her muscles tighten around his fingers. He pulled away from her mouth monitoring her expressions as he moved his fingers within her feeling her relax again. He felt her hips spontaneously buck just as she had in her dream. She was so ready for him, so tight. He playfully bit her neck, covered her in kisses and started moving his mouth toward her breasts. The damn night dress. He stopped taking his hand away. "Castle!" She objected, confused.

"Sit up Hon." He softly ordered and saw the odd look she gave him, but she obediently did as she was told. He sneaked a quick kiss, with a moan of pure love for her then took hold of the skirt of the night dress. "I want to see you." He explained, "Every bit of you." And lifted the garment over her head once she raise her arms. He threw it over the edge of the bed along with his boxers and smiled at Kate as she gazed upon his body, and more particularly erection, an extremely sensual smile spreading over her face, in her eyes. He softly gazed at her face and whispered. "Katie. May I?" She nodded and patiently watched his eyes take in every inch of her body, every curve, adoring the look on his face. He laid her back down his hands feeling her breasts as though it was the first time he'd ever touched them, his lips teasing her nipples. Just like at work, his eyes observed every detail of her, his finger traced the contours of her body, saving it to his memory. He sucked near her underarms bringing on a sensation that made her cry out and giggle like crazy causing him to chuckle and nibble at her skin. He moved to the side of her ribs and urged her to her tummy. "Trust me." He whispered feeling the tension enter her muscles under his fingertips.

"Castle." She whispered, her body trembling, her breathing was shallow.

"Relax Katie." He murmured a paused a moment. "You ok?" He asked feeling her body shaking wondering what the hell was going on in her head.

She nodded. "I'm committed." She responded which was her usual response if she was anxious but willing to give it a go.

"I'm motivated." He boyishly said his eyes bright. He shifted her body where wanted her, pushing the pillow aside for now.

Kate took a deep breath, pushing away the spike of anxiety that hit her when she felt him physically take control of her body and easily move her. She focused on relaxing and trusting him. The loss of physical control during the fight and the fact she had been severely maimed had caused more psychological issues than she had initially thought.

"God you have a gorgeous ass Katie. A beautiful back" He whispered his hands going to her back. "The nape of your neck, so …." He moaned, running out of words to say as he concentration turned to pleasing her. Very softly he blew air over the back of her neck causing her to squirm beneath him, a smile breaking over her face, her fingers going to her mouth. He was encouraging her to relax, sensing she was experiencing some sort of hesitation. She began to giggle as his breath tickled through her nerves. She whispered his name. His hands felt down her spine to the small of her back where he gently kissed her listening to her moans. He was over her but his body was barely on her as he slowly explored her back, totally slowing things down. He roamed her buttocks, his palm softly stroking her, moving down the back of her thighs, her calves, feeling over every muscle, watching her reflexes. He kept it slow, doing nothing he hadn't done with her before. He roamed back up her legs teasing her inner thighs and found his way to that little spot where her buttocks just started round to her pussy. He firstly stroked her skin with his hand then gently sucked on her buttocks, driving her totally crazy.

"I want to do something." She tried to turn over but he held her still.

"You are doing something, stay there and do as you're told for once." He resumed his session once she sighed and relaxed, his hands caressing up her spine to her shoulder blades and all the way back down until he slipped his fingers between her lips to find her very wet vagina. He chuckled in pleasure, his tone full of want for her. She was staying in control enjoying what he was doing to her. He felt just inside her, teasing, hearing her moan in approval. He sucked on the small of her back, her buttocks, until he felt she was completely relaxing, and he moved inside her more, rubbing against her spot. She tightened about him and he stilled, holding himself there until he felt her muscles relax again. He took hold of her left calf and gently urged her to her back lifting her leg over him so she was on her back ready for him. He returned up her body, smothering her in kisses until he was at her mouth again kissing her hard, his finger deep inside her feeling her rock her hips to him. He was gonna explode. Kate now trembled in anticipation, grabbing his body pulling him to her. He moved over the top over her, urging her legs well apart and she lifted her knees as he positioned himself over her no longer able to hold off any more. It had been way too long. He looked at her face, her eyes were closed, her lips just parted a smile there, her mind somewhere really pleasant. She trembled so much.

"Open your eyes." He encouraged in a whisper, his palm sweeping over her forehead and immediately her eyes flew open, locked on his. He wasn't sure where she was mentally "Are you ok?" He asked smiling and kissing her face, her gorgeous face. He saw she was ok when she grinned. She was just very excited with want.

"Yes. Fuck me." She whispered pulling him back to her mouth for another kiss. She could feel him just outside of her and moved her hand to his cock wrapping her fingers about him. She felt how wet he was and rubbed the end of his penis moistening it with his fluid. "In me." She ordered. His hand moved to the back of her head. He looked deep into her eyes and pushed himself half way in waiting for her muscles to give for him, waiting to see whether she was going to panic. He was afraid she was going to react. But she moaned, biting her bottom lip waiting impatiently for him to start. Her eyes shone and she looked between his face and their groins. She shook, gripping his shoulders. "More." She pleaded. He grinned, pulled out of her a little then pushed into her, going deeper. He stopped again, observing her every move, her facial expressions. He could see she was hesitant about her body's ability to cope but could also see the want in her eyes. "No pain." She told him as though she had read his mind. "Just do it Castle." She ordered her tone of voice telling him to stop with the fucking around. She pushed her hips against his. "Fuck me Richard."

"Yes Ma'am." He closed his eyes and did exactly that, now concentrating on not coming. He started to move within her, hearing her timid noises of enjoyment every time his thrust inside her, felt her grip him tightly. She bit his shoulder as she started to come, already on the edge from her dream, crying out his name over and over. Then the 'oh my gods' started and her body was opened to him, her hips responding to his thrusts. And, she was coming, her hands gripping the bed head. Her mouth was at his shoulder biting and sucking him. The noise she made. "Baby, hush." He shifted, covered her mouth with his so she wouldn't wake his mother and daughter. He kissed her and she responded her tongue pushing into his mouth rolling around his tongue. She broke away as she started to climax again, her hips rising, meeting him and she was so fucking tight he couldn't hold on any more. He let himself come inside her body then laid down over the length of her, his elbows to each side of her shoulders keeping some of his weight off her smaller frame. He stayed inside her feeling her body relax beneath him. She was making timid noises, kissing his face, his shoulders and he felt her muscles responding, tightening, relaxing around him.

"Castle." She whispered clutching his shoulders, her body still trembling.

"Oh my God, Kate." He started to kiss her face feeling her skin, her hair, moments before he parted from her to lay beside her, his hands staying on her. He moved until he rested his head on her pelvis facing her stroking her body. He could see her eyes in the natural light feel her body recovering, her muscles still flexing and relaxing beneath him. The sun was starting to rise and the room was growing lighter. "Katie." He whispered, "My Katie." He closed his eyes as she caressed the side of his head, her fingers running through his soft hair, his arm holding her body, continually touching her. "I've gone to heaven." He whispered and heard her soft giggle, felt her tummy move beneath his head.

"I love you too Richard." She whispered continuing to stroke his head, listening to his body recuperate from the exertion.

"Oh me too baby." He murmured playing with her hands constantly touching her body. "I understand why you were nervous." He said looking up to her eyes.

She stared back at him not saying anything. Even if he had figured it out that she had been a little anxious of him being on top, that it may have catapulted her straight back to the moments Maddox had pinned her to the floor, it no longer mattered. She still felt everything, every emotion, the pain, the pure terror and remembered every detail of those minutes but she hadn't gone there when they had been making love. Much to her relief she had remained totally focused on what they doing, what she had felt from him and with him.

"I was ok." Kate replied with a smile. "It was awesome." She continued to stroke his head.

"Awesome for sure." Castle agreed dozing off. His hand dropped from Kate's as he drifted off to sleep.

Kate smiled softly watching him fall into a deep sleep. Her heart and mind were calm for the first time in a long while. She had finally let this man come in to contact with her soul in the past day or so, and although she had been terrified of exposing her feelings and emotions, she felt secure that letting him in had been the right thing for her to give to him.

…_.. they're gonna be alone in that house soon. I'm going to go watch and episode and think about something else for awhile. 6 days to go!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Ok… bit more fluff for you and we start moving toward the end of the story. Warning, I'm going to get through them fast, as I want to try and finish them before the premiere comes back on so make sure you don't skip chapters… whilst you're reading this if you think about anything that has been left unresolved, please let me know. I've made a list and hope I haven't missed anything. What was going to be a short story about the next day, has certainly taken a far greater course. _

**Chapter 26**

Castle was the first to wake naturally a couple of hours later. As it so happened, this time he was the one aroused into consciousness by a dream in which he was making love to Kate but hadn't gone anywhere close to as far as she had earlier, much to his relief. He remained still, trying to keep control of the erection he had woken with, which was an extremely challenging task when he considerer he was breathing in her delicious scent with every breath he took. She on the other hand slept soundly in his embrace. Her smell, or rather their smell, was all over him, on his hands, his body, near his mouth, over her skin. Kate was warm, relaxed and breathing deeply alongside him. She made if very easy for him to stay in bed with her awhile longer, to continue resting, whilst trying his hardest to think away the persistent erection.

He squeezed her body a little gently pushing his face into the crook of her neck his nose tickled by loose strands of her hair. He desperately wanted to make love to her again. He had fantasized about it for years without her permission, and now knew she had been doing exactly the same about him. That knowledge, although minute, caused him smile feeling a buzz in his chest. He also dwelled on last night, their time together alone and the passionate way they had been kissing on the beach just before returning to the house. The feel of her moist lips, her scent and the way her fingers felt over his skin had created an almost permanent ache in his groin of late. He thought maintaining control of his desires and anatomy had been difficult before they had slept together. With the experiences of having made love to her, his imagination was driving his desires to far more intense levels than when they had just been in a plutonic relationship. Even more intense with the pressure of her mother's case off them. The emotions he felt for her were growing stronger every day. He moaned moving his hips a little closer to her pelvis thinking about earlier when they had finally made love at the beach house without the pressure of injuries and being on the run hanging over them. "Oh Katie." He whispered longingly.

"Rick?" She responded.

Castle popped his head up in surprise as she turned to look at his face questioningly. "Hey!" He greeted grinning and stroked her hair from her face. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning?"

"Not like you do." She replied turning around to face him and sneaking in closer to his body a smile creeping over her face.

"Well you are gorgeous in the morning." He told her seeing how sleepy she still looked. He kissed her forehead then rolled to his back his arm around her body.

"You're not so bad yourself Ricky." She shifted until she was resting against him, head on his shoulder, hand resting on his chest, her fingers playing with his chest. He caressed her body, feeling over her ribs. "In fact, I think you're beautiful." She whispered. "Did you like having your way with me this morning?" She asked her fingers circling over his chest.

"Oh yeah. Best …." He excitedly responded then took a deep breath looking at her soft eyes. "Katie, I need to make love to you over and over." He confessed in a teasing whisper, toying with her, pressing his face to hers, squeezing her body. He fell quiet although his arm reached to her head, his palm resting upon her forehead.

"Then do it." She replied, her fingers playing with his chest. "Just do it Castle!" She whispered her fingers continually feeling over his chest.

"Just us." He continued, "Here alone soon." He said in reference to the fact his mother and daughter were returning to the city today.

"You and I." Kate agreed. "I like that." She pressed her lips to his chest. "But what about making love to me?" She asked in an attempt to get him back on the subject.

"Mmm." He screwed up his nose in contemplation. "I think we should wait. It's early. We could really go for it once Baby Bird and Mother leave." He said stroking her head. "Save it for when we're alone. You will be able to make as much noise as you want with them gone."

"It's been years." She complained.

"Since you made that noise?" He laughed.

"What?! No! Not that!" She pushed on his chest in objection. "I'm talking about time we waited."

"Well, who's fault was that? I put myself on offer from the start, asked you out for dinner."

"You just wanted to conquer me."

"What's changed?" He inquired like a smart ass. "We still got to the same place, just took the fucking scenic route, rather than the direct one." He laughed at his own humor.

"Funny, Rick!" She growled. "You wouldn't have kept seeing me."

"No. We would be married and have a couple of kids by now." He bravely corrected and waited quietly for her reaction he figured was going to be either exceptionally explosive or she would choose to ignore his comment.

Kate sat up and looked to his face studying his eyes, her expression very serious, almost intense. He saw a half second of doubt then suspicion. He wanted to laugh but knew that would fall flat. She took a deep breath.

"Mmmm.. Kate has been rendered speechless." He muttered stroking her back. It was times like this he did feel like the more mature one of them, but it was always short lived.

"We could do it again like now." She said, going back to the subject of sex and avoiding the topic they were closing in on of commitment, marriage and kids.

"That's my girl." He chuckled and kissed her hand he held momentarily, fully aware she wasn't going to engage in the conversation as it was headed. "But no, we can wait till the house is empty and ready for action."

"We could do it again later." She started her fingers walking down his stomach towards his groin and just as she past his belly button he took hold of her wrist and lifted it away. "Ricky?"

"Later." He promised. "I'm not 20 anymore, and your toys have not arrived yet." He teased.

"I may change my mind later." She threatened her hand feeling over his engorged penis.

Castle smirked in response thoroughly enjoying teasing Kate, "I doubt it. Aren't you hungry my naughty girl?" He had decided it was the right time to change the topic of conversation and he took hold of her hand and brought it back to his chest.

"A little. I'm thirsty and would love a coffee." She replied, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He had desperately made love to her earlier and now was being quite the gentleman again.

"Me too. I'll go use the bathroom." He told her. "How is the body feeling this morning?" He inquired afraid they may have put her under too much physical stress to early.

"You saw me work it this morning. I think I can stand up to the test now." She scoffed. "Not as weak as you think I am Richard Castle." She advised him and moved off of his chest so he could get out of bed.

"You have broken ribs, sustained life threatening injuries." He reminded her as he stood up also thinking she hadn't made any complaints whilst he had been in her. He tried to block the images out of his imagination of Kate having sex with him for a little while longer, at least until after a shower and breakfast. He grabbed his jeans laying them over the edge of the bed on his way to the bathroom, noticing he hadn't received a response. He paused and looked to her glaring eyes. "What?" He peered down at himself.

"I was just…" She stopped, too shy to continue.

"Go on!" He encouraged.

"Checking out how nice your ass is. It's totally, like wow! I want you to come back to me, so we can have some more fun!" She blurted and smiled seductively her arm and upper body seductively stretching over the area he had just vacated, her breasts exposed to his bright blue eyes. She knew he was in a good mood by the color of his eyes.

Castle looked from her to the bathroom and back to her. She looked simply stunning. "Shit!" He whispered and returned to the bed. He was instantly over her body and she drew him to her wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed hard and desperately, both of them wanting the same thing.

A part of Castle wanted to take her there and then again. His body was over hers and with his left hand he felt her breasts. She wanted him as much as he did her. He could feel her body rise to his touch. He slipped his hand between her thighs, his middle finger sliding between her wet lips to the entrance of her being. He groaned with want his tongue pushing against hers. He pulled away, breathing fast, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes "Not now." He said and lifted himself off the bed.

"Rick!" She called as he walked to the bathroom. "You are a total cock tease." She expressed loudly then covered her mouth hoping no one else outside the bedroom had head her.

"Not now Kate." He laughed devilishly and closed the bathroom door. Behind the door he fell against it breathing heavily. He had an erection that was going to explode, an overwhelming desire to return to the bed, but he forced himself to remain in the bathroom until the urge subsided. He hit the wall in light hearted frustration instantly hearing laughter from the bedroom. He smiled, breathing deeper. "What Beckett?" He called. He saw his own reflection in the mirror pleased to see the bruise on his eye was finally gone.

"Nothing Castle." He heard her reply with natural infectious laughter. He imagined those eyes rolling as they did.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Ok."

Cool. He turned on the shower in the double walk in cubicle, waiting for the water to run hot. He peered down his body, still sporting a full erection he tried to tame. He simply wanted to fuck her. No foreplay, just throw her on the bed and go for it. Later, he decided. Build up the tension. Rick stepped under the water, trying to forget she was still lying in his bed wanting him to come back.

Kate waited it out a couple of minutes but once she heard the flow of the shower water being interrupted by Rick's body, she swung her legs out of bed and followed him to the bathroom. She stood by the closed door a second or two hesitating over whether to enter then decided she had every right to. She closed the door behind her.

She immediately saw Rick in the shower, his back to her, leaning against the wall with his forearms over his head under the stream of hot water. She quietly used the toilet and then without saying anything, she walked to him placing her palms on his powerful muscular back. She gripped his back with her fingers causing him to groan. Her bare foot height almost reached his shoulders.

"Kate." He warned weakly, "Please." He stood up straight trying to remain serious, loving the feel of her body against him. "We …." He was silenced by her hand over his mouth.

"Just shut up Ricky." She told him and moved around him until she was between him and the wall. She gazed down upon his erect penis and looked back up to his blue eyes that were observing her. He remained silent letting her figure out what to do. "I did that?" She asked innocently, loving what she saw of him, her body leaning into him not leaving his eyes. The water soaked her hair, her body so hot and refreshing.

"Katie" He grinned bashfully pushing the wet hair from her face. "You know it's been an ongoing problem for four years." He touched her chin noticing the bruise and graze was completely gone. He let his eyes fall down her body to the rise of her breasts. Her chest rose and fell with her excited shallow breathing. Her legs. His eyes wandered slowly down the length of those gorgeous long legs he wanted wrapped around his head. He took hold of her upper arms and drew her closer so she was completely under the shower. "I should make the water cold for you." He warned.

"No!" she objected with a giggle, "I'm not the one standing here making it obvious what I want." She stated matter of fact. "Just like in the bath."

"Oh yeah? You don't think so?" He objected remembering their bath, "We should do that again some time."

"We should."

"Anyway Kate, I left you on the bed to get rid of this!" He moved to her mouth, to those crazy hot lips he commenced to kiss and broke away to say, "I came here to ease my problem." He muttered and returned to her eager mouth.

"So did I!" She ran her hand up his lower abdomen hearing him moan in approval.

"Mine or your problem?" He asked his hand moving between her legs.

"My problem." She replied casting her eyes with interest down to where his hand was. "So I will get it satisfyingly resolved, and I can." She breathed out a shudder, holding his shoulders for balance feeling a little dizzy as the blood left her head. He was right on the spot, playing with her. She kissed his mouth, "help you with your problem at the same time." She caressed his chest moving her mouth down his neck to his chest. My god his chest she wanted to ravish taking his left nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. "Ricky." She moaned returning to his mouth feeling his hand wrap around her body steadying her. He held her still as her arms wrapped around his neck. He left her groin, lifted her up by her backside, her legs surrounding his hips holding her there. She felt him hard against her thigh.

He broke away a second searching her face. "You ok?" He asked wanting to ensure she was alright.

"Yeah." She nodded reaching for his mouth with her own. Seconds later they broke for a breath.

"Oh, you really want me don't you." He admired her body so close to him. Gorgeous breasts, her long neck, full rosy lips.

"I'm keen." She responded. "I'm so crazy about you Richard." She grinned and hoisted herself up his body giving him access to her breasts she so wanted him to be on. He put her back to the wall of the shower lifted her from her butt so her breasts were at the level of his mouth and took her left nipple between his lips playing and sucking until she was uncontrollably moaning. He swapped to her right, his passion starting to take control of his rational mind. She felt him pause, assessing the bruising that was yellowing. "Just bruises." She whispered, "What do you want to do Ricky?" She inquired, her voice extremely sensual.

He groaned then murmured. "Just want to fuck you, be in you." He kissed her mouth hard.

"Take me back to the bed." She urged, ".. right now," letting her head fall back exposing her neck to him mouth.

Kate blindly turned off the taps and Richard took all of her weight to carry her back to the bed. He lowered her across it following her down continuing to cover her wet body with kisses. She lay under him her knees against the side of his torso peering down as he keenly ravished her stomach making his way to her groin, she relaxing her legs to the bed. He stopped just above her pubic bone his eyes returning to her seeking her permission. She grinned.

"Don't stop Castle!" She ordered

He grinned, "God, I love you." He offered and softly placed the fingers of his left hand between her legs. There was no going back now. Her scent, the softness of her skin lured him. He told her to get on her hands and knees and with his assistance she was there in no time. He pulled her playfully to the edge of the bed by her pelvis and waited for her to be positioned for him. She turned her head about, her soaked hair flicking water over the bed, grinning to his boyishly wicked face.

"C'mon Rick. You wanted to fuck me…." She no sooner encouraged and felt his hand have a good feel of her crotch. He laughed full of want.

"I'm gonna fuck you, impatient Kate." He ran his hands up her back, his fingers massaging her. A hand returned to her pussy. She closed her eyes as he slipped a finger inside her. The last words she heard from him were, "You are so gorgeous" as he pushed his cock into her as he'd promised he would.

A half hour later the pair, dressed in shorts and shirts, freshly showered finally made it to the kitchen where Martha and Alexis were preparing breakfast. Richard greeted his daughter in the usual manner, but this morning he noticed she looked at him oddly, taking in his whole expression. "Good morning Daughter." He stated and kissed her cheek, the look she had given him not missed by Rick. Her blue eyes were then cast in Kate's direction. Alexis thought Kate was looking a lot better, almost glowing. Thinking about it, Alexis sat up a coy smile crossing her face.

"Dad you look different this morning."

Martha looked to her son and smirked. Richard was the perfect picture of a man in love. Martha hadn't seen that expression on his face since he'd been dating a girl in college. Kate was looking fabulous as well. "One day you will understand that look Darling. Kate has it too."

"Eeeewwwwhhh." Alexis responded.

Kate giggled at Alexis' reaction but she self-conscious of what she looked like, fresh out of the bedroom from fucking Martha's son. Rick's cheeks were blushed, his eyes shiny, his face full of happiness. He didn't care a bit if his mother knew what they had been up to. Shrugging it off herself, Kate poured two mugs of coffee one of which she handed to Rick. She sat at the breakfast bar checking any messages on her iPhone.

"I don't look any different." Richard remarked and everyone laughed in response. Kate felt her face blushing and she cleared her throat.

"Esposito has sent me an email he wants me to read. Report on what happened." Kate told Richard trying to change the subject. She reached to her laptop and dragged it to her start it up.

"Darling, you must eat your breakfast first." Martha told Kate. "You're still in recovery mode, so eat." She shot her eyes to Richard for support, which he caught. "Richard."

"Yes Mother." He gave Kate an expression of do as your told, but already saw Kate was pushing back the laptop and standing off the stool to prepare her breakfast. "Do as you are told Katie." He told her in a teasing tone. He found it extremely interesting that his own mother had more influence over Kate than he'd see before. Her own father couldn't tell Kate what to do. He smirked, catching the look of defiance from Kate, directed at him.

Kate made herself a bowl of cereal and returned to the breakfast bar, this time sitting beside Alexis.

"So, your Dad tells me you are going back to the city today? When will you be back?" Kate asked, kind of wishing Alexis wasn't leaving, particularly now Kate was feeling physically stronger and wanted to do some activities with Alexis, specially the horse riding.

"Yes. Have a party on the weekend. I will come back up next week, maybe Wednesday."

"Will you take me horse riding?" Kate asked. "I would really like to do it."

Castle listened with interest, pleased he was hearing Kate wanted to participate in activities in the region. He was busy with the toaster and drinking his first mug of coffee. He was of the opinion that once she was healed and feeling herself again, she would be pacing the house wanting to return to her work, which Gates had left open for her. Kate didn't know, but Gates had phoned Castle when Kate had been in hospital and told him she wasn't accepting Kate's resignation, but had put her on indefinite sick leave. She had also told him she expected to see him return to the Precinct in his usual capacity.

"We could go when I get back up. Maybe Dad could organize with Joe a horse we could borrow or something, Dad?"

"Yes, Dad could do that." Castle replied and handed Kate a piece of toast on a plate. "Maybe I will organize a couple private riding lessons before I let Kate loose on a horse with you and your friends Alexis."

Alexis laughed out loud in response, understanding her father who often came out horseback riding with them. They were all a bunch of cowboys when they rode out in the fields. Kate, being an inexperienced rider, could quite possibly have her neck broken trying to keep up with the more experience riders. "That would be a good idea Dad."

"Yes, it would. I don't want her to die trying to keep up." Rick said to his daughter and sat to the other side of Alexis to eat his toast.

"It can't be that dangerous." Kate commented after finishing a mouthful of cereal.

Everyone laughed. Martha responded. "Richard, you make sure she has lessons before you take her out riding with the group."

"Don't worry Mother, I will."

"I'm game." Kate commented and continued to eat, wondering why they thought horseback riding was so dangerous. She figured she would soon find out by the look of Rick's face.

"Just don't put her on your horse Dad. She will never ride again."

Richard chuckled, thinking about his horse who was most likely feeding his face in one of the large paddocks where they on agistment. "How is the old bastard?"

"Fat and furry. I rode past him the other day. He's kind of looking like his owner." Alexis commented, playfully stroking her father's stubble on his face. "It's been a few days Dad." She murmured cheekily.

"Been longer than a few days." He replied rubbing his chin. "But I'm not fat!" He objected and laughed with Alexis.

"You too have lost weight." Martha commented. "We're feeding up Kate as fast a possible and you're losing it." She pointed out. Richard looked to Kate who was pulling a face, silently staring back at Richard trying not to laugh. She was no longer accustomed to having a mother constantly at her and was acting like a rebellious child now.

"Don't think I can't see you Kate." Martha scorned light heartedly and Kate instantly sobered.

"What?" She asked innocently and saw Richard and Alexis smirk exactly the same way.

"I saw your cheeky face. You just keep eating." She wandered over to Kate and from behind her wrapped her arms about Kate's shoulders giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You make my son happy. Look at him this morning."

"C'mon Ma!" Richard objected loudly causing Kate to giggle.

Kate whispered to Martha so only she heard. "I took good care of him this morning. That's why he is so happy." And she smiled coyly at Richard who sat with his mouth agape.

Martha laughed and whispered back. "I think he took care of you too my darling. You look gorgeous this morning." She pressed her cheek against Kate's and wandered off leaving Kate sitting there blushing like crazy. She swallowed and looked at Richard who murmured.

"She will beat you every time!" He glanced to his mother. "She has not shame."

Alexis leaned over and whispered to Kate. "Dad's right. Gran will say anything."

Kate bit her bottom lip trying to stop the smile creeping over her, in response to the fact that Martha could see it all over her that she was in love with her son. Richard laughed in amusement.

After breakfast was over and they had cleaned up, Kate took her laptop out to the poolside area and sat at the outdoor table. She linked the laptop to the wireless connection Rick had in the house under his guidance and went online. She downloaded her emails, searching for Esposito's email. She found both Ryan and Esposito had been sending her information they needed her to read over. She noticed Castle had been copied in on all the emails as well. Once he had connected her to the internet, he returned inside to spend some time with Alexis before she left. He was gone maybe an hour in which time Kate thoroughly read all the documents the boys wanted her to be on top of. She knew Castle would come out and read them in about 10 minutes. He returned to the table some time later with his iPad and was reading his emails from that. He passed her fresh coffee with a long tender kiss before he sat on a chair so he was facing Kate so they could converse face to face easily. The two of them stayed there for quite awhile reading through the material together, Richard pointing out small details or making comments as he scanned all the information. Shaw's reports were included along with any police reports handed in.

Kate sat back in her chair with a big sigh. She lifted her legs so her feet were on the edge of the seat and sipped her coffee. "Castle?"

"Mmmm?"

"Who is Bill Moss?"

"Isn't he the guy who came and took our suspect from the interview room?" He asked back.

"The Mayor case?" She pouted her lips momentarily in thought.

"Yes. That was him." Castle pushed his iPad away and picked up his coffee mug peering into an empty space. Time to go get some more.

"His name is popping up all the time in these reports." She stated.

"The boys wouldn't have made that connection." He commented and stood up. "Would you like a refill Honey?"

Kate smiled. He was calling her Honey frequently, in fact lots of endearing names lately. "Yes please." She drank what was left and passed him the cup. "Hey Mister. You need to pay a toll for passing me." She advised him using a deep voice, which gave way a bit. She cleared her throat noting it had hurt a little. Her voice wasn't quite 100% yet.

"A toll?" He inquired. "How much will it cost me to pass you?"

"A kiss." She bit her bottom lip on the right side.

"Oh. I can pay the fee." He leaned over. It was all so tender the way in which he kissed her, then smiled to her eyes, stroking a strand of hair from her eyelashes as he straightened up.

Kate smiled. "I need to give you your change." She murmured.

"Change! Of course!" He leaned back over and sneaked another kiss in. "Thanks for the change." He said and walked inside to the kitchen. His mother was in there, preparing sandwiches for their trip back to the city. She closed the container and placed the contained inside a cooler box.

Richard walked passed her peering out the window at Kate who was sitting, her legs against her chest, reading the information on her laptop. "God she's adorable as a girlfriend." He said quietly leaning against the kitchen counter facing his mother who smiled in response.

"I can see that. You are besotted with her Richard." He placed her hand on the side of his face. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy since the day Alexis was born."

"That's a long time ago." He smirked. "I won't argue with that Mother. I feel like I need to wake up, pinch myself."

"It's real. She is really trying to let you in as well."

"Mmm… we had our talk last night. It was good. She slept well, so did I." He turned to make their coffees. He switched off the coffee machine once he used what was left in the pot.

"When are you meeting Marley?" She inquired. "I would like to catch up with him."

"Tomorrow. We are travelling about half an hour back toward the city to meet him."

"Ok. Let me know how it goes." She passed him the cream. "When will you tell Alexis?"

"Once I know he will be a part of my life." He shrugged his shoulders. "Most likely when you and her return next week." He poured the cream to each coffee and passed it back to his mother who returned it to the fridge.

"Ok." Martha looked in the direction of Kate. "She's missing you." She told him seeing Kate was glancing to the doorway waiting for his return. "Make sure you keep a close eye on her. She's recovered very fast."

"Agreed. Have you noticed she is avoiding leaving the house. That's about as far as she will go outside alone."

"I hadn't noticed, but she hasn't really been well enough to venture far."

"She's afraid. Can see it in her eyes all the time. Kate is always on the edge of diving down the rabbit hole. She has a foot in it nowadays"

Martha stopped a moment glancing between Kate outside and her son before her. "Well, take care of her. The trips to wardrobes during the night are concerning me."

"Me too."

"I'm going to go clean up the room and chase up Alexis."

"Ok." Richard carried out the mugs and resumed his place on the chair after paying his toll fee for passing by Kate once again.

He sat back in the seat deciding it was time to continue the conversation they had been onto before he left for coffee. "Kate, I need to talk to you about the case with the Mayor. I can now. Its one of the links that lead us to the people responsible for your mother's murder."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were investigating the girl's murder and you were poking around the Mayor."

"I wasn't poking, Castle, I was doing my job." She strongly replied.

Castle heard her response in two ways. Firstly he was pleased to have his old Kate back, but secondly, he heard the strong opinion she still held over that particular case. "Granted. Choice of bad words." He responded and immediately saw her concede to his comments and relax. "Now keep calm. Promise me you will not go off the deep end."

"I will remain calm, I hope."

Richard sighed, pulled a few expressions of hesitation then started, "Smith, as we now know him, and who is still alive as we now know. Phoned me up one night when the case was pointing at the Mayor. He told me I would know when I needed to phone him, that your investigation of that case was potentially going to risk your life because of your mother's murder. That's why I tried to talk you out of chasing down the Mayor. It had nothing to do with my friendship with him, but more to protect you."

"And you didn't think to tell me this when it was happening?"

"Remember Kate, I couldn't. I can now. So please, keep calm." He firmly told her. "And I will continue."

"I'm reasonably calm." She said, her lips however were straight and pressed together. Whenever the subject came up about him keeping secrets she became very pissed at him, and could feel her pissed off meter rising steadily already.

"Well we used a lot of the information from that case to assist Shaw and I, the night we stayed at the Precinct. So, based on that information and what Shaw has since gathered, we are missing a few things."

"Like, where is David Matthews?" She inquired.

"Exactly Honey. Which also raises the question of who did shoot at you that night?"

"Who blew up the hotel room?"

"Where does Marley Andrews come into it? How does the Mayor come in to it?"

"What about Gates and her connections with internal affairs? What are her political views? She came down really hard on the Mayor in that case." Kate held up a finger before Castle ceasing the response she knew was coming. "But she was by the book when it came to subpoenaing him for the coat."

"I agree." Castle replied, "And said that back when it was ongoing that she was hard on him."

Kate took a deep breath in acceptance of his viewpoint. She tapped her fingertips on the glass table top thinking. "We have a loose end Castle." She started.

"What's the loose end?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

Kate looked him. "David Matthews. Where the fuck is he?" She pursed her lips, and Rick caught the flash of fear cross her face. Her gaze extended as far as they could see, to the sound hills, the path to the beach beyond the large garden.

Richard shrugged his shoulders. This question had been haunting him for days and now he knew Kate was onto it. There was nothing about him in any report. "Why don't you ask the boys and Shaw if they have had any luck locating him?"

She turned her eyes back to his. "Good idea. They have the ties to Charlie." Kate started a new email to the group and quickly typed up her query in relation to David Matthews. No sooner had she hit send, they heard the sound of Martha and Alexis coming out to the poolside. They were almost ready to leave for New York City. Kate stood from the chair and rushed inside the house to find the keys to her apartment. She came out a minute or so later with the keys and a sheet of paper, both of which she handed to Martha.

"Thanks so much for doing this." She said to Martha and gave her a hug goodbye.

"I will get what you want." She reassured.

"That will be so cool." Kate walked back inside with Martha. "I have written on the list where everything is kept so it will be easy to locate all the things."

They all walked through the kitchen to the garage where the car was packed. They had a habit of travelling light between the city and the beach house and had whatever they needed in both houses. The car therefore only really had food and drinks for the trip. Castle hit the garage door then stepped to his daughter for a hug goodbye. He then kissed his mother goodbye as Kate hugged Alexis.

The two stood and waited for Martha to back the car out of the garage.

As the garage door completed its roll to full closure Kate and Richard looked at each other, both of them with the same smile. The split second his reflexes moved, Kate squealed like a girl and ran inside the house as fast as she could. He was after her. She executed four extended steps with her long legs to get over the kitchen tiles, hit the carpet in the living area and sprinted heading towards the formal lounge room they rarely used. Rick cut her off running round through the dining room to the hall way. He caught up with her there grabbing her around the waist and lifted her from the floor. She cried out full of laughter as he kept his balance and turned about laughing at her. He put her back to the ground and she spun about to face him kissing his mouth.

"You said I couldn't catch you Kate." He squawked not letting her go at all.

"You cheated." She told him between kisses.

"How could I cheat?" He picked her back up holding her against his body and walked them to the couch. "You know what the deal was Kate." He reminded her.

"Well you need to let me go." She sweetly replied. He sat down on the couch and Kate straddled his hips facing him. She licked her lips, leaned toward him. "Ready Ricky?"

_So, we are moving on to meeting hehehe "Marley Andrews" my husband can't believe I used that name in a story …. My sense of humor. _

_Let me know how I'm doing and what unfinished business we still have to wrap up here…. It's a long time ago I read and wrote most of this now… your help is truly appreciated._


	27. Chapter 27

So, I didn't beat the premiere. Life got in the way…. Premiere was awesome….

Here is the next bit …

**Chapter 27**

Kate found her cell phone was on Richard's pillow when she woke, once again with a post-it note stuck to the cover. She laid her arm over the place he slept. He was gone and the bed was cold. She reached for the phone leaning into his pillow a moment to inhale his scent, her whole face softening in response, a buzz humming deep within her. She tilted the phone so she was able to read his note a smile creeping over her face. The note read. _My girl, the laser gun and toys have arrived. I have gone to collect them from the courier company. Will also go to the grocery store. Don't be worried. I have locked you inside the house. Your Boyfriend_. She frowned, somewhere wishing he had taken her with him.

She dropped the phone on the bed and stretched her entire body from toes to finger tips, feeing refreshed. The pain she had been experiencing in her stomach muscles was almost gone. In fact, with a quick assessment she was pleased to acknowledge to herself that she was feeling almost back to being 100% physically sound. Another night of good sleep and all would be great once again. She then had to work on regaining her pre-fight fitness level.

She laid to her back contemplating getting up and how long she had been napping. The room was quite warm and the sun still bright. It then occurred to her that she had not recollection of taking herself to bed. The last thing she remembered was being on the couch with Rick, blissfully sated and naked, laying over his body her head on his chest, his arm softly wrapped around her body, his hand stroking her hair. Yep, lat thing. She must have dozed off.

Naked, she still was. She sat up and using her cell phone, glanced to the time. She slipped her legs out of bed to the floor and walked toward the wardrobe to find clothing, as it seemed the clothes she had been in earlier were still downstairs. The day was so damn hot, she opted for a bikini and a singlet top. Even inside the house, she was feeling the heat of the day. Rick had said a day or so ago they rarely used the air conditioning at the beach house because they chose to open the house up as they were in and out most of the day. That's way they came to the beach, to enjoy the weather. Bearing that in mind, she unlocked the sliding glass door to the balcony to let in the sea air. She inhaled deeply several times smelling the fresh ocean. From where she stood she could see a couple throwing a ball for their dog that ran about like crazy. It would be nice to have a dog.

In bare feet, she collected her phone and walked to the stairs. In the kitchen, her phone notified her that she had received a text message from Esposito. He was coming up in a few nights with Ryan and the girls for a visit. Castle already knew. She grinned and replied she was looking forward to it. She then sent a text to Rick to let him know she was awake. She poured a drink of orange juice. Her phone rang.

The second Rick received the text message from Kate, he phoned her to make sure she was ok. He was at the grocery story having just parked his car. Walking over the car park he found the conversation proceeded as expected. She was ok, listed a couple of items she wanted at the store, bit of small conversation and they hung up. Rick continued inside confident that Kate was going to be alright until he returned to their home. He collected a trolley on the way through the doorway as he wanted to fill the fridge so there was plenty for him and Kate to eat for a couple of days. He would return with Kate to buy more before the gang turned up. Given a day or so she would be strong enough and not looking too beaten up to be in public. He was the last person who wanted people seeing him walking around in public with a battered woman, especially with the arrests and subsequent fallouts still hitting the headlines in the newspapers and television. Best to keep her hidden for awhile longer.

He strolled up and down the aisles picking up the food that he liked and what he knew Kate wanted or preferred, focusing mostly on ingredients for preparing meals for them. He was almost near the end of his shop when he received a text message from Kate asking him how much longer he was going to be. He stared at the contents of her text thinking though the subtext of her message. Before he'd had a chance to reply she sent him a second asking if he was there. He wrote back in the affirmative and that he'd be about a half hour.

He continued on with the shopping with a gut feeling he needed to put some gas in his pace. If his mother was correct, Kate would not be savoring her time alone in the house. It was her first occasion since the fight to be alone. She didn't have the security of numerous deadlocks on doors, bars on windows, security at the ground level as she did in her apartment. Being alone in her apartment was a safe haven for Kate, but being alone at his beach house with standard door locks, large windows and open space surrounding the house might well be threatening Kate's security. She might well be freaking out, especially if she was afraid as his mother had constantly reminded him. He was in the fruit and vegetables section when he received the next text from Kate. She asked, rather pleaded him to come home. He scratched his head in worry, now needing to make a decision. He firstly thought it was good she was using the term home to refer to the beach house. That implied she was comfortable there. However, the needy side of Kate that had subtly started at the hospital had continued ever since, he noticed only if she was left in her own company. He agreed with his mother that Kate was suffering anxiety whenever she was alone too long. However, on this occasion she was really alone in the house which that morning had contained four people. He tapped back a message telling her to turn on the TV which was always a good source of company but he hoped she didn't choose to watch the news. She texted him back again asking how long he would be. He kept it at the half hour mark, threw what he needed in the trolley and hiked it to the registers. He was on his way to the car when he received the next message telling him that someone had been to the front door. He knew after that message she could well be in a free fall panic. He phoned her. She immediately picked up.

"Richard?"

_Oh yeah. She was afraid._ "Kate? Who is at the door?" He asked calmly and hit the remote to the car to unlock it.

"I don't know."

"Are they still there?" He lifted the bags into the passenger seat.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Castle heard the fear in her tone of voice. "Did you go to the door?" He asked, thinking it made sense to see who was at the door.

"No! What if it was him?" She asked in disbelief he would even contemplate she would open the door.

"Him?" Richard asked quietly, trying to catch up with her, who she was fearful of. He couldn't believe he had Beckett on the other end of this conversation she sounded so afraid. "Kate? " He stopped by the trolley collection point and pushed his trolley into it. On his way back to the car he said. "Charlie Matthews is dead Kate. You are safe," he reassured her but he only received an open line of silence. "Babe?"

"I know. I'm being silly." She sighed.

"No you're not." He honestly replied.

"Please come home." She pleaded.

_She's crying._ _Just not letting on._ "It was just too soon. I will be there soon." He replied sitting in the driver's seat. "Sit yourself in front of the flatscreen and watch it till I come home. Promise me you will do that." He firmly told her.

"Promise. Please don't leave me again."

"I won't Kate, I promise."

"I'm scared Rick. I'm never scared."

"Babe, I'm in the car, so I will be home in 10 minutes, alright?"

"Mmmm."

Richard disconnected the line and put his foot on the accelerator, driving the car across and out of the car park. He didn't rush home or panic thinking about what she would be going through. He just had to rely on his knowledge of her personality that told him she would remain in control of her emotions. He kept reminding himself of that, but his consciousness continued to nag him about the fact she rarely admitted when she felt afraid. The fact she had said it, worried him because it meant she was more than just afraid. She was terrified.

At the house, he decided not to burst into the dwelling in a panic, but maintained his composure. Whoever had been at the door, was long gone Castle noted as he hadn't even passed a vehicle travelling in the opposite direction on the way home.

Kate would have heard the garage door descending from anywhere in the house as it vibrated through most of the walls of the house. He collected the groceries and their packages from the car and walked to the kitchen. The house was silent and the television was turned off. That he determined, was not good news for him. That's when he started to think about what he was going to do about finding her. It was also the moment he decided he wasn't going to do a lot. He called out her name loud enough for her to hear he was home. That was enough for now. She had to stand on her own feet a bit. If he fueled the fear he knew it would grow stronger. He placed the groceries on the counter and quietly commenced to home each item listening for any sign of Kate coming out of hiding. It was totally within her character at the moment to be lying low somewhere within the house, licking her wounds and regaining her strength. He knew she used her own home as a recluse and as she didn't have access to such privacy being with him, he had to let her have it here, to find a place she could feel secure and safe to sort herself out. Otherwise she would never feel at home in the house and would result in her wanting to return to the city.

Once the groceries were away, he checked the time. Almost 4.00 pm. He grabbed a beer and the box containing the new laser gun. With the equipment he knew he needed, he headed to the sunroom overlooking the ocean to unpack the additional weaponry. He opened the French doors that lead out to a patio, letting in the fresh air. He sat on a chair and cracked open his beer. He'd been home for 6 minutes now and there was no sign of Kate as yet. He decided he would unpack her laser gun and get it set up and if she hadn't shown up by then he would go in search of her. He collected the box they kept the game in and powered up the console. He plugged all the equipment into the charger in preparation for a practice run with Beckett as soon as she found him. Once the new weapon was out of its packaging he took a scrutinizing inspection of it noting any new changes to the latest model. It wasn't obviously different to the model he and Alexis already owned. When he had bought this gun online, it had crossed his mind to place the order for three new lasers but decided against it, as Alexis was going to college and wouldn't be around so much to play. He then inspected the vest and plugged them in. Rapid chargers, he was very happy about. Richard was looking forward to competing against Kate in this game as he knew her skills as a detective would be difficult for him to play against. Would raise the level of his abilities for sure.

He checked the time. Almost 20 minutes had ticked on by. He stood, taking the empty beer and returned to the drinks fridge. He grabbed two beers.

"Kate?!" He called loudly, scratching his head and looking about the kitchen, extending his vision out to the pool area which was shaded by the house in the later afternoon. He decided it was an appropriate time for a swim. He hadn't been in the pool since they had arrived but today it was hot. But first he needed to locate the girlfriend. It was starting to really bother him that she wasn't making an appearance. Just as he was about to climb the stairs to find her, he sighted Kate at the top of them, well more specifically her bare legs as she descended the steps. He then saw her in a bikini with a white singlet over the top. He waited for her with the beers and a smile to get to the bottom. She stopped one step up as he closed in on her.

"Kate." He greeted with a smile. "Where you been?" He checked her face, noting her eyes were watery, her eyelashes wet, her cheeks and nose pink.

"Upstairs." She replied quietly biting her top lip, a habit that told Castle she was feeling vulnerable, but was dealing with it.

"You ok?" He inquired, touching a single finger lightly to her chest his eyes following his finger momentarily.

"I will be." She leaned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him to her. He encircled his arms around her body, holding her there and started walking towards the patio. She lifted her legs about his hips holding herself there. "It's a good thing I'm light." She stated holding herself up.

"Oh, I know. Tall, but light." He remarked. "But I never took you as the kind of girl who would let me carry you about."

"I never thought you were the type to carry girls about." She retorted.

"Only you." He murmured. "Just you." There was no way Gina would let him pick her up. For some reason he couldn't even determine, he enjoyed it. Maybe it was the closeness of their bodies when she was in his arms, or maybe that he was able to protect her, make her feel safe that satisfied some primordial instinct.

Kate smiled mainly to herself, remembering the times that Josh had carried her about as well, particularly when he'd been horny and she wouldn't budge from the couch, pretending she wasn't interested in making love with him. Josh had just picked her up and taken her to bed. In the end it had become a special part of their foreplay.

"Hop down." Castle stopped by the doorway and patted her backside. She let her legs go down as he released her to the floor. He opened the sliding door noting it was still locked and waited for her to step outside. "Christ it's hot."

"I know. It was woke me I was so hot." Kate replied.

They walked out to the patio and Richard stripped off his clothes, right down to his boxers. He stepped down into the pool not stopping until he was under the water. It was no surprise that Kate followed him straight in and swam after him. She swam beneath the water, surfaced ensuring her hair was over the back of her head. He waited for her and when her hand reached for his he pulled her through the water to his body. Kate moved right against him and wrapped her legs about his body and she held two fingers of his left hand, him noticing how small her hand was inside his.

"I missed you." She told him quietly stroking his face.

"You missed me because you're afraid to be alone." Richard stated observing that as the water flowed from her hair that loose ringlets were starting to form already. She spent a lot of time straightening it but he thought her curls were cute as hell.

"I still missed you." She kissed his lips feeling him undo the neck strap of her bikini top with his bit fingers.

"I know." He murmured in understanding. "I was gonna wake you but you were in such a deep sleep." He said and untied the back of her bikini. He took the bikini top from her body and threw it to the edge of the pool. "You looked so cute, I couldn't wake you."

"Mmm …" She responded glancing down to her bare chest that he was admiring with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"I carried you to bed and you didn't stir." He told her and lowered their bodies into the water moving about the pool. He kissed her mouth. When he stood up straight again Kate's breasts were out of the water, her nipples erect. He grinned silently proud of his achievement. He still struggled to believe he was able to do this with Kate and touch her without the risk of her knocking him flat on his ass. He groaned his approval caressing her back.

"Mmmm… I was tired." Kate wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly to her needing him to be close to her. "Richard?"

"Mmmm." He held her against him liking the feeling of her naked body on him, the feel of the water moving about and between them. He was surprised by her display of affection. Every day she was coming out of her shell a little bit more. He was not accustomed at all to girlfriend Kate but had to admit he was loving it more than partner Kate.

She moved back until she was holding his head in her hands, looking directly to his eyes, her own looking very bright green in the afternoon light. "I am totally in love with you." She murmured to him quite easily.

Richard smiled, accepted her kiss and saw her grin between kisses. "Oh, me too baby."

"I'm trying." She whispered.

"Stop trying. Just be you Katie. Just you." Rick said and lifted her up high enough to take her breasts in his mouth starting with her right one.

"You really like my breasts." She observed hold herself up higher.

"Of course I do. I love them. As a heterosexual male I am biologically engineered to be attracted to them." He paused. "I have been fantasizing about your breasts for a damn long time." He honestly stated his voice high.

"It's frightening to think about all that at once." She replied sarcastically.

Castle laughed bringing her body back to his so he could kiss her mouth then gently pushed her away and swam to the deep end of the pool. She swam with him going beneath the water a few times, then floated on her back to the shallow end.

"Why do you live in New York when you could be here all year round?" Kate asked.

"Because Alexis has school, I do my research, well follow you around."

"And now?"

"We can be up here as much as we want to be."

"Sounds good." Kate grinned to him then swam to the steps of the pool. She lifted herself out and sat on the edge feeling a little chilled. She wrapped a towel around her shoulders watching Richard swim to her coming out of the water between her legs. He stood up and stopped at her lips he kissed hard.

"Don't get cold." He said knowing she wasn't healthy enough yet to risk catching a chill.

"I won't. It's warm out here. The laser arrived?"

"Oh yeah. It's charging. We will have a practice run once the battery is powered up."

"Great." She reached for the beers and handed them to Castle. Using the towel he took the caps off and passed one back to Kate. They tapped bottles.

"To us." He toasted.

"To us." She responded, took a mouthful and pulled him by the neck for another kiss.

"You got it?" Richard asked lifting the vest over his head and pulling the straps into place securing them with the velcrove.

"Yeah. It's easy." First time on, Kate spent a few moments adjusting the straps to fit her body. She looked down to her chest noticing her ribs and sternum were still quite visible. I need to put on weight still." She muttered glancing to her shoulders via her reflection in the sliding door which she was unhappy about.

"Eat." He replied. "There is plenty of food in the fridge, good and bad. I bought you more gummy bears."

"I'm eating." She smiled and reached for a few gummy bears from the bag on the coffee table.

"I know. Just give yourself a break. What five days ago you couldn't walk. Today you were sprinting through this house."

"Sorry Rick. I'm inpatient."

"Too right you are. Is it fitting?" He circled her, checking all the straps making sure she had it correctly fitted. Kate patiently waited for him to finish, not saying anything about the fact she knew how to fit the vest. She inspected the buttons and hit one. The lights flashed as it came on.

"Pink lights." She exclaimed.

"I tried to get you purple but they didn't have them so I opted for the next closest color based on the fact you like strawberry shakes." Castle advised her and saw her grin. She held his jaw and kissed him.

"That's really sweet. Thank you." She said and saw him blush. "You did it!' She said as he would.

"I did!" He passed her the laser gun, which she instantly commenced to inspect just as a detective would, hoisting it up into position and aiming it at the flatscreen TV.

"It's cool. Is it on?"

"Yes." He picked up his gun and switched it on then checked to ensure both guns were been seen by the central console. All was good. "Ok Beckett. The rules of the game are, I'm going to kick your ass at this game no matter what."

"So no rules and you're gonna lose." She stated.

"Only rules we have is – no water, and the console drops contact with the guns at about the gate way to the beach. Stay within the parameters of the entire house including the balcony and you will stay in the game. Oh and once you've been shot we allow about 10 seconds before we continue the game. You being the key loser in this."

"Alexis warned me about how rough you play." Kate tied her wavey hair in a loose pony tail. "So tonight is just a bit of a practice run…. I might just let you win, get you cocky then take you down." She teased, looking at him with the authority of a cop.

"That's right. The batteries on yours won't go the distance tonight. Let's say best of three."

"Alright. Shall I give you a head start?" She asked trying not to smile.

"No need, but you can have one." He retaliated. He stood before her. "Good luck Detective Beckett." He kissed her cheek. He glanced to the time. Just after 6.00 pm. "Ten seconds."

"Choke on it Richard Castle." Kate stated and started to step backwards away from him as he did.

"And counting." He continued, a playful sneer crossing his face.

She grinned her eyes dark and stepped back. She heard him repeat himself this time out of her line of sight. He'd backed into the lounge room, the last place she'd seen him and she backed around the dining room toward the hallway. She waited listening for any noise from him. She felt the toy in her hand. It was light, felt plastic, a lot less substance to it than the weight and texture of a real gun. None the less, the game felt very real. She waited at the corner several long moments then shifted so she could see down the hallway. It was clear. The reflection of the lounge she sighted through a mirror hanging from the confirmed her natural view. He was well hidden or had moved from the lounge area. Poised with the laser ready she crept down the hall back against the wall towards the front door. A sound came from the formal lounge. She hurried to the door, protecting her body with the doorframe. The door was partially closed but she knew he was in there. She smelt his aftershave. She heard him swear to himself from inside the room, causing a smile to break over her face. She pushed open the door with her toe her eyes scanning the entire room. Rick was behind a three seater couch, lying face down on the floor. She swiftly ran over the room and came to a halt behind him. She shot at him. His vest alarm sounded. Rick jumped in surprise.

"How'd you do that?" He screeched as she laughed saying.

"I'm a professional," and ran from the room. Without much thought she sprinted into his study squatting behind the desk. She stilled the office chair she'd knocked and silenced her breathing. Best of three shots. She had the first shot. She heard him take a couple of heavier steps on the floor boards then it fell silent once again. She waited, contemplating he'd thought she had ran to the other end of the house.

"Got you!" He squawked like a girl. His face appeared before her grinning and her vest sounded piercingly loud. Kate squealed in fright then growled in competitive frustration, running after him as he took off out of the office laughing like crazy. In the living area he stopped and turned holding his gun directly at her, Kate's face quite serious.

Kate stopped her gun poised at Richard's head. She checked the room with her peripheral vision of what was about her. He observed her whole persona altered within one fleeting second. Her physical shape changed. Still in a singlet over her bikini with her game equipment on she looked right out of her usual character, but the cop was there and had become present over her face, in her eyes.

"Next shot wins." Richard stated, deliberately to mess with her head, but almost cautiously as his instincts were prickling him that something wasn't quite right with Kate. Her whole expression had turned too serious. He held the laser and started to circle her step by step. He was also closing in on her. He glanced to the doorway leading to the hallway then back at Kate's eyes. That's when he saw the gun was moving. She was trembling in fear.

"Give it up Kate." He stated, choosing to ignore her shaking hoping she would rise above it. She was a fighter. He silently prayed she would push through her fears as she normally would do.

Kate blinked hard, twice, pursed her lips. "Put down the gun." She ordered with the authority of a detective.

"Whoa!" He called. "That's enough for today." He stepped forward and pulled the trigger to end the game. He dropped the laser gun on a seat. He recognized what was going on. Her vest flashed and made a a racket. Kate was frantically ripping it off. She threw it to the couch with he gun. She ran through the living room and out the sliding door to the patio. She was crying.

"Kate!" He called pulling his vest off as fast as he was able to. He cursed. He called her again. He ran after her. Outside the door he caught sight of her running over the grass.

Kate fled from the house in an outright panic. Flashes of Maddox, guns, his eyes bearing down on her were overwhelming. She didn't remember how she got to the lawn, nor stumbling over because her legs were unable to carry her away fast enough. She did remember the spike of terror that hit her when she realized she was exposing herself, that she was outside, way beyond the parameters of where she felt safest. She stopped, cried out a little in surprise at where she was. She found herself unable to move. Her heart was pounding having relived the fight, the gun being pointed at her head. Now she was fully exposed in the middle of his front yard in the light of the sunset.

"Kate!" A voice called.

Kate cried out, dropping to a crouch on the grass. Her panicked mind wouldn't let her think it out. She saw open space, the house was too far away, cover from a sniper was too far for her to run to. Her name was called again. Something touched her shoulder. Kate screamed and lunged forward, her hands on the grass. She scrambled away on her hands and feet. She screamed pure terror when arms came around her and lifted her from the grass. She clutched the grass, lost it, clutched at the air. She was pulled upwards and held against his body her head falling back over his shoulder.  
"No… no.. Please … No… I don't want to die!" Kate screamed, and kicked out into the air. A large hand covered her mouth muffling her piercing screams, a voice was saying senseless words. She saw the blue sky, felt like she was falling backwards. She hit the ground with a thud and then the arms were around her, holding her down half on the grass half against a body. She didn't have the strength to fight, was powerless against the lock surrounding her body.

The second Rick saw Kate stumble on the grass he knew he had a chance of catching her before she really escaped. He sprinted up the grass and gently touched her left shoulder as she crouched on the ground crying. He knew she had no idea of where she was. He'd seen her facial expression and eyes totally flip inside the house, the second her mind had reeled her back to that fight against Maddox. As soon as she went to take off Castle had wrapped himself about her body and lifted her off the ground. She screamed so loudly in terror, that he covered her mouth to shut her up fearing his neighbours would hear. He over corrected his loss of balance and with her additional weight, he fell backwards to the grass landing with a heavy thud, Kate on top of him. The fall winded him. Kate tried to escape immediately but he had hold of her and wasn't letting go for two reasons. He didn't want to lose her, and he'd received a text from Esposito earlier telling him they were coming sooner than firstly expected and to keep Kate close to the house. He needed to keep her near the house without scaring her more than she already was. Kate fought hard to get away but he held her in his arms not letting go. He didn't fight against her nor restrain her, he simply held her in his arms, his muscles locked but not pressing against her body. He repeated to himself. Just like horse riding. Don't fight the resistance. Don't fight against her.

"Kate. Shhhhh… Katie, please come back to me." He repeatedly said, his face moving alongside hers, his cheek pressing against her left cheek as he rolled to his side, spooning Kate's body. He brought her in close to his chest. She was shaking incredibly, her breathing was barely there but her heart was almost exploding out of her chest. His right shoulder was hurting from the fall to the ground. He found her hands with his right and held them his left arm securing her to him. She cried and was telling him over and over to close his eyes, that she didn't want to die. She screamed the same pained noises she'd made whilst they had been waiting for the paramedics to arrive that day and he felt her body responding. She was really back there in her mind.

Richard started to panic. He'd never experienced a moment like this. He didn't know what to do. He thought perhaps he should never have grabbed her, should have let her go until she came back to reality. But she was wearing next to nothing, at sunset in a place she wasn't at all familiar with. If he'd let her go, she may have ended up anywhere and perhaps been found by anyone. She could end up getting hurt worse. He could sense and hear her going into a state of shock. She wasn't breathing enough and the breaths she took were seriously laboured and constricted, almost asthmatic.

"Breathe Baby, please breathe… come back Kate." He urged. He lifted his head to look to her eyes. They were wide opened staring into space. She didn't blink and she was crying. She had given up fighting him. He relaxed his arm, got up on one elbow, prepared to hold her down if he needed to. He stroked back strands of hair from her face.

"Oh Kate. I'm so sorry." He quietly said. "Please come back to me Honey." He pleaded, thinking about whether he needed to call his local doctor to come out. She didn't cease telling him to close his eyes. Her body became limp in his hold.

Richard sat right up and tiled her head so her face was visible. Her eyes were closed but she was still chattering. He lifted her left arm over his neck, shifted to a crouch and scooped her off the ground into his arms. She didn't react. Her body hung limp her head hanging back. During the walk back to the house he counted her say "Close your eyes Rick," twenty seven times. He slid the door shut with his foot, and carried her to the lounge. He sat on a couch, and put her between his legs her back to the couch where he was able to see her face. He took hold of her hands and held her jaw with his right hand.

"Kate, breathe deeply." He strongly urged, trying to get her attention. Her right hand wrapped around his wrist her eyes found his. Kate inhaled deeply and blinked several times. She moved to his body holding him tight. He held her against him his chin resting on her head. They stayed like that for a long time, Castle silently staring out the window watching the day grow dark outside continually caressing her body. He simply had to wait for her to check back in with reality.

"Castle?" He heard her whisper.

"I'm here." He replied smiling. "Are you back?"

She nodded her head a little against his chest.

"I thought I was gonna have to call a doctor." He fearfully said, stroking her head. "Christ you scared me."

"Too soon." Kate replied. "Just too soon." She wiped her eyes and snuggled in to his body. "I'm sorry I'm so broken."

"Shhhhhh." He kissed her forehead. "It will be ok."

"Richard, I'm scared all the time."

"I know." He whispered. "I can take you further away if you want. I can take you to Europe. Anywhere. I want you to feel safe." He sighed. "I still stand by what I said to you at the hotel."

"A field of poppies and Andalusian horses." She whispered causing him to smile because she remembered.

"I will buy you a field of poppies." He replied wishing he had Ryan and Esposito with them tonight.

"Just make love to me in a field of poppies. That's enough." She closed her eyes.

"I will do that." Rick took a long deep breath. "We'll wait a bit longer before we get out the laser guns again."

"I agree." Kate sat up looking to his eyes. "I'll be ok. It was just a reaction."

"I know. Just one of the hiccups we're going to have for a while." He replied stroking her hair.

"Please hold me." Kate requested and, he smiled pulling her back to him.

"Always, will always hold you." He chuckled.


	28. Chapter 28

_Here's another one …. Working on the emotional repercussions but also toying with the instincts… and dealing with wrapping up Rick's father ….upcoming conflict….. _

**Chapter 28**

Castle woke just on daylight already feeling ragged from the night he and Kate had experienced. He lay there a moment contemplating whether he would actually open his eyes or allow himself to drift back to slumber. Because he'd opened the sliding door about two hours ago, he was able to clearly hear the waves gently lapping the shore. He half opened his eyes to see the curtains moving in the breeze already coming in off shore. It was going to be a nice day and hot.

He rubbed his face wishing he could sleep longer but he found the natural light penetrating the bedroom was too bright to permit him to even doze for a bit longer. "Fuck it! That was a rough night." He swore to himself also wondering whether Kate was awake as yet. "But we're through it." He smiled in sheer relief thinking over the number of times he'd been woken by Kate experiencing nightmares. After the incident the previous evening over their game of laser gunfight, he thought she would have been too emotionally exhausted to be active during the night. How stupid he now considered himself to have been. They had cooked and eaten dinner together later in the evening and he had ensured Kate remained awake until it was time for bed.

The first time he was woken shortly after midnight with Kate violently pushing against his body scaring the life out of him. He'd woken and settled her down, only to be aroused into consciousness again an hour or so later searching for her. He'd found her in their walk in robe. The third and final disruption had ruptured his patience. He had searched his mother's room and found one of her sleeping pills. He had given Kate half a tablet which she had been extremely reluctant to take. With his coercing she had swallowed it. Half the dose had been enough to let Kate sleep the rest of the night in peace. Rick had decided once Kate had fallen asleep, that he would speak to Lanie about a prescription for Kate, something to take the edge of her during the nights she was unsettled.

He laid still a few moments listening to the waves, thinking about what he'd like to do with the woman who was sleeping in his bed. He reached out his arm to grope her backside only to find her half of the bed was empty, the sheets cold. He fully opened his eyes, sat up on an elbow and searched the bedroom. "Kate?" He called. He waited rubbing the sleep from his eyes, expecting a response from the bathroom but it was silent. "Kate?" A little louder. He sat up. She wasn't on the armchair. He stepped out of bed and walked to the walk in robe where he'd found her just after 3.00 this morning. No. He used the bathroom then found a pair of shorts he dressed in. It was too warm for a shirt even now. He saw Kate's night dress was folded on her vanity.

On impulse, Castle walked to the sliding door and peered out on and beyond the balcony. She wasn't on the balcony but he could see a figure on the beach down by the water's edge. He wasn't sure but he thought it may be Kate. He seriously was surprised if it was, because she had admitted and consequently exhibited the night before she was afraid of leaving the house. Her behavior during the night had also confirmed she was terrified of being outside. Knowing her, he figured she may have decided to take on her fears as she had a tendency to do.

Richard had to make a decision to remain in the house, and wait for her to return or go down to the beach to meet Kate. He decided to make their coffee first and think about what he would do in the meantime. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and cranked up the coffee machine. As the coffee was being made, Castle wandered the house to make sure Kate wasn't seeking refuge in a corner or wardrobe somewhere as she had been lately. She'd started doing it almost every night. In the sunroom he found the door was latched but unlocked. He peered out towards the beach to see the figure was still there crouched down. It was Kate.

A quarter hour later, with two large mugs of coffee and a bottle of water in his hands, wearing only his shorts, he walked out of the house to join his girlfriend on the beach. The sun was certainly warm and it was barely 8.00 am. He strolled barefooted along the pathway to the gate trying not to spill the coffee. With a foot he kicked the gate that squeaked as it swung open. Kate heard the gate and turned her head about to see who it was.

"Hey." He greeted once he was nearer his girlfriend, and sat down on the sand beside her. He passed her a mug of steaming hot coffee then the bottle of water.

"Hey Rick." She replied and accepted a kiss on her cheek, her eyes facing the ocean.

"I thought you might want the water."

Kate smiled. "Thanks. Morning."

"Good morning?" He asked and saw Kate sort of form a smile. She wiped her eyes.

"Rick?" She reached for his hand, taking hold of a couple of his fingers and brought them to her cheek.

"Mmmm?" He responded moving his eyes to her face, feeling the texture of her hot cheek. He studied her eyes a moment. She was so spooked but at the same time in control.

She let his hand go, and he stayed there a moment longer, pushed her hair behind her ear. Her eyes moved from his eyes to his mouth and back again. "I didn't know a mind could be so capable of staying in such a horrible place, that the subconscious has so much power over the conscious mind." She wiped her eyes again.

Castle took a deep breath in thought. She wasn't crying but her eyes were streaming tears right out of her control. He knew from experience this was progress for Kate, that she was letting her emotions go even if out of her control.

"It's gonna be like that Kate. You hold the emotions in, you have nightmares and act angry. You let it out, you sleep soundly and you're calmer. Last night, for instance you were so unsettled. Why did you get up so early this morning?" He noticed she wore her sports clothes and sneakers.

"I couldn't sleep once that sleeping pill wore off. Images were relentless so I decided to get up and run them out. I ran up and down this beach till I couldn't run another step. Then I sprinted until my lungs burst." She smiled and giggled saying, "I'm crazy."

Castle laughed. "Not really. Did it work?"

"Well then my eyes started to cry and they won't stop." She laughed. "Like the other day."

"So it's working. Kate is feeling emotions and not blocking them." He rubbed her knee with his left palm.

"Seems like it." She smiled looking to his eyes. Castle grinned back at her. He saw her cheeks were still flushed from running and her skin was perspiring, her hair quite damp with consequential ringlets forming about her face. Her eyes were full of tears streaming down her cheeks, He could see she was in control, had just given up the fight to restrain emotions.

"Drink your coffee Honey." He ordered. "I think this summer here is going to be good for your soul."

"Me too." She replied sipping the coffee. "It's good coffee Babe." She added, placing her hand over his that was resting on her knee. She weaved her fingers between his.

"Do you realise you came out here alone?" He casually asked.

"Yes." She admitted timidly. "Deliberately forced myself to suck it up and get out here."

"And?"

"It was ok. Space around me, I can see who is where. It's not like the city with people bumping and pushing each other."

"True." He finished his coffee and dropped the cup on the sand.

"Except for…"

"For what?"

"Arrr… except for this writer dude who's always right at my side." She bumped his shoulder playfully.

"Arr… yes that writer…" He started. "Who is he? He's moving in on my space."

"Your space?" She giggled. "Can you hold this for me a moment?" She passed her coffee mug to him and with both hands and her t-shirt wiped her eyes of the tears. "This is ridiculous Rick."

"I know. But its hellishly funny watching my Detective Kate Beckett cry uncontrollable tears without making crying sounds."

"Tell me about it. When are the guys coming up?" She asked pulling her shirt down. She undid the bottle of water and took a healthy drink of it thirsty from the excessive amount of running she had done.

"Tonight." His expression sobered for a moment as he thought about the concerns Shaw was raising with him via text messages.

"God! Less than a day left to stop being a cry baby." She took a deep breath and pinched her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Esposito will fix that in two sentences." Castle commented.

"Yeah. He knows how to toughen me up."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"No! I don't want that. Just keep doing what you do." She took her coffee from him. "What time are we leaving to meet Marley?"

"About 9.30 am."

"Ok. We eating breakfast here? I'm starving already."

"We can do that."

"This trip will be the first time I have left here." Kate observed, feeling nervous already about going out in public.

"I know." He agreed. "Are you ok about it? We can always make is another day."

"No. Today. I have to get out of here one day."

Richard sat on a kitchen stool listening to his daughter on the other end of the line. He said. "It's the café three blocks west we frequent. You know the one."

"You sure that's a good place to meet?" He heard Alexis asked, also hearing her thinking.

"Would be a great venue. Good coffee and those sandwiches are awesome." Castle commented and glanced to the time. "Alexis, I need to go and see what is taking Kate so long. She should be down here by now."

"Ok Dad. Have a nice day. I will call you later. Love you."

"Me too. Have fun today." He hung and left his phone on the kitchen counter by the car keys. Kate should have been downstairs at least five minutes ago. He headed up the stairs to see what was keeping her, worried because she was seriously acting vulnerable the past 12 or so hours.

Castle walked into the bedroom seconds later expecting to see Kate dressed and ready, but didn't see her, so he continued to the bathroom. "Katie?" He called with a playful tone and stopped in the door way to the bathroom where he saw Kate sitting on her chair before the vanity. She was crying fearfully, sitting almost as though she was giving up, her chin on her palm her body slumped forward. Her eyes shifted to his, her expression telling him she thought she was being silly but it was out of her control. "What's up?" He asked. She was all dressed up in the white cotton dress Martha had found her. She was looking exceptionally pretty.

"I can't do this today." She cried and dabbed her eyes with a tissue, sniffing.

"Honey, what's going on?" He asked quietly and sat on the edge of the bathtub looking to her face. He gently stroked back her long hair that hung in wavy curls, caressed her shoulder.

"I can't go." She whispered in defeat, trying to stop the tears. She turned on her stool to face him, her large eyes staring at the floor for several seconds, then to the tissue her fingers were ripping to bits, before she returned to his eyes. "I can't do it." She admitted under her breath. He was leaning over towards her, his eyes full of concern and placed his palm on her bare thigh beneath her skirt stroking her full of generous affection.

"I'm taking you with me baby." He told her softly, not believing she was so afraid to walk out the door. "I refuse to leave you here alone and I promise you I won't let you out of my sight. I promise." He swore crossing his chest, placing his hand back on her knee his thumb stroking her. Kate started to cry harder, obviously stressed to the max about leaving the house to meet his father. He knew from experience nowadays that the closer he was physically to Kate, the more vulnerable she was. "I will take you there with me. You will be safe." He promised, really not accustomed to seeing this side of his partner still. He was far more familiar with the fearless, brave, stubborn woman he had to often hold back, not what he had now in front of him a shattered soul.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked and saw her nod but did offer her an excuse. "If you want I could ask him to come here for lunch?" He offered as an alternative. That way she was staying within an environment she had control of.

Kate shook her head no, inhaled deeply. "I have to do it." She murmured with conviction, staring at the messed up tissue in her lap where her fingers fiddled with it. She clenched the tissue in her right hand. "I have to walk out of here." She affirmed to herself gritting her teeth sitting up taller. "I'm letting them win."

"That's right." He agreed. "But you've been emotional the last few days. What if you give it a couple more days? Get used to the idea of going out. I will phone Marley and cancel." He decided to give her another excuse if she wanted to take it.

"I don't want to be afraid to go out, Rick."

"I won't let you be." He replied. "Cut yourself some slack Kate. You've been cocooned inside the beach house, where..." He cut himself off and sighed, deciding he needed to take another approach. She was scared, he gave her that, but just like at work, sometimes he had to be the asshole that pushed her out of her comfort zone. He sat up straight, licked his lips and put on the positive face. He lifted her chin with his finger so she had no other option than to look at his eyes. "Finish your make up and be down stairs in three minutes with your Katie happy face on." He ordered calmly and saw a smirk break over her face over the phrase he'd used. He smiled, letting her chin go and lifted his butt off the edge of the bathtub. He kissed her forehead and stood up straight observing her for a moment. She was slow in responding today, mentally cloudy. "It will be ok Kate. I will be there."

"Alright." She replied, and dabbed her eyes. She sat up taller again and took deep breaths. "I'll be ok." She stated. "I'm ok."

"Two and a half minutes Beckett." He reminded her firmly deliberately using her surname to mentally boot her into action. He walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and continued downstairs. A coffee was still waiting for him, perhaps now on the edge of being too cool for his liking but he drank it. He looked to his own reflection in the mirror in the dining room. "Beckett's a fucking mess, Castle." He muttered to himself. "She is sensing something is wrong and doesn't want to go outside." He stared at himself and drank his coffee, seriously worried about the next few days ahead.

He glanced to his watch. She had less than a minute to be downstairs. As he thought about it, he heard her foot steps on the floorboards and she started down the stairs. She carried her big leather bag and a denim jacket. He waited for her to join him in the kitchen and passed her a mug of coffee, stroked her cheek. "You look lovely." He murmured. "Have you got cash in your wallet?" He then asked knowing that she hadn't been near a bank in weeks.

"No. I can get some." She responded.

"I have plenty on me." He pulled his wallet from a pocket and pulled out a handful of notes he passed to her.

"No Rick." She murmured refusing to take it so he pushed the cash inside her bag and left it there.

"Nikki Heat royalties." He stated and made her laugh.

"You had better just give me all the cash in your wallet in that case." Kate retorted. Castle dropped his wallet inside her bag.

Richard chuckled. "You have no idea babe. You can carry it in there."

Kate smirked. "I missed out on that didn't I?" She remarked looking to Rick. "I should have had you sign a contract to give me royalties." She commented and drank her coffee. She placed the mug on the bench, then moved into Rick's personal space seeking physical affection. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her, feeling her arms hold him tightly around his neck. He stroked her back several times then kissed her forehead, seeing her timid smile.

"Don't need a contract. You have my wallet." He smiled a finger touching her lip. "C'mon, let's go." He said.

"I'm ready." She replied and lifted her handbag to her shoulder. "Christ it's heavy with your wallet in there." She loudly said and instantly heard him laugh. Castle opened the garage door and held it open for Kate to walk through. He then locked the door and took Kate's hand to the car. He could feel the nervous energy coming from her and increasingly so as they entered the car regardless of how much she tried to hide it. Inside, he buckled his seatbelt. He hit the remote to open the garage and then started the Ferrari. Kate remained quiet deep in thought. She leaned against the head rest and stared at Castle who played with her hand a moment as the engine warmed.

"Don't go there." Richard murmured shaking her hand. He moved in closer, his lips pressing against hers.

"I'm ok. It's my first time out."

"We'll be ok." He put the car into reverse and backed out of the garage. Kate relaxed in her chair and put on her sunglasses as the car pulled to a halt in the drive way. Rick found his sunglasses, put them on grinning to his girlfriend. The garage door was on its way down. He leaned towards her, pouting his lips as an indicator he wanted another kiss. Kate smiled broadly unable to resist his charm, and met him half way giving him a serious kiss.

"I love you Richard, my hero." She teased seductively.

Richard scoffed at her and shifted the Ferrari into first gear, pushed his foot on the accelerator. "I love you too, Katie." He turned his eyes to the road ahead and pulled left out the driveway. Rick felt a little selfish about his wants at the moment but he only wanted to spend time with Kate alone. There was a new person he wasn't familiar with coming out of her shell. Granted she was afraid, vulnerable and emotionally unstable but in some ways her behavior of late were signals to Rick that he was breaking into the vault of the real Kate Beckett rather than just having a relationship with Detective Beckett. He was glad he was seeing a real woman there with the walls coming down. He knew in his heart that his patience with her now was going to pay off, that they would have a far better relationship the way they were currently heading.

The trip to their meeting place turned out to be a bit of an adventure. Once they were out on the open road and travelling parallel with the coast, Kate reached out to his right hand and took hold of it. She also found a decent radio station and turned the music up loud. The song Bette Davis eyes came on. Kate sang with the song. At first she sounded a little rough until her vocal chords warmed up. Castle heard a singer's voice coming out. He glanced over to her several times, seeing her hair blowing wildly about with the wind caused by the convertible. She didn't care in the least, in fact she was having fun amusing herself with the radio, fresh air and cruising along in the sports car. She repeatedly pointed out sights, buildings, telling Richard she wanted to stop on the way home to see each of the highlights. He'd never seen her so interested or talkative about so many things since he'd known her. He learnt in half an hour that she could play the piano, had been trained in vocals and dancing, enjoyed opera, liked to visit art galleries, loved Duran Duran and George Michael, she understood Latin, spoke fluent French and that she could hold a conversation in Russian. She was a continual flow of information the entire trip.

However, during the walk from the car to the café where they were to meet Marley Andrews, Rick saw a complete change in Kate's persona. She grew fidgety the moment she stepped out of the car and took hold of his hand the second he had locked the Ferrari. He brought her in close to his body for the walk of a block along the main street of a small beachside town. Richard was now continually talking to Kate, pointing out any observations such as new clothing in windows, new or flash cars, things that went bang, strange looking people, new stores, anything to keep her mind distracted from the people walking around them. If anyone came too close, she nearly broke his hand gripping it so tightly. He decided to tolerate her responses this time to their environment as today was her first walk in public since she had been subjected to the violence. Next week he wouldn't be so tolerant. He sensed the high level of anxiety in her and seriously wondered at times if she was going to maintain control for the trip. One block seemed a hell of a long trip to Richard.

Kate walked along side Richard, her mind in a swirl of on the edge panic. She heard his voice, she grunted at the right times, saw flashes of people faces, arms, their voices, walking, running, standing. Then there were the cars and horns, trucks, and general grey noises flooding her brain. She felt the warmth of his reassuring touch on her forearm. The sounds of footsteps, music, people. Her eyes were not able to focus properly on anything and it was like information overload. She felt her ears pounding with her heart. She felt short of breath, the light would become too extreme, her legs would grow heavy, but then she would hear Castle's voice reminding her to breathe. She would take a deep breath and her vision would return and her legs would function better. She felt nauseas, faint, breathless but was determined to keep walking, to stay with Richard and simply walk along the street, activity she had never really feared. Richard regularly told her to keep walking so she did, foot in front of foot until he lead her inside a café and sat her wall side at a table. She dropped her bag on the seat beside the wall and passed Rick his wallet. Time to wait. They were on time. The faced in the direction of the doorway and patiently watched for his arrival.

"You ok now?" Rick asked taking her hand.

"I am." She smiled to him. "I will get better." She reassured him. "You didn't see me after I got shot."

"No. Can only imagine."

A waitress came to the table to take their order. Richard looked at the time, glanced to Kate. "Water?"

"Please."

"Water please. We are waiting for another party to join us shortly."

"Certainly." The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Here he is." Rick stated giving Kate a sideways glance.

"You ok?"

"Bit nervous but otherwise good." Rick stood up as the older man approached the table smiling. The men shook hands. Kate stood and greeted Marley with a cheek press, felt his large hand gently squeeze her upper arm just as Rick would. It was simultaneously a creepy and comforting sensation. They returned to their seats and the waitress returned with three glasses and a bottle of table water. She took their orders and left the group alone.

Feeling the anxiety coming from Rick, Kate took hold of his hand beneath the table. She could see Rick was struggling to find words, which she thought was a funny part of his character especially since words were his career. "How was your trip here?" She asked noticing Marley seemed to suffer from the same problem. Kate decided to utilize her interrogation skills to get the conversation going.

"Lovely day for a trip." Marley responded. "How was yours?"

"We had the music going loudly, the weather is just beautiful. I had fun coming here." Kate told him her smile huge remembering the drive.

"She had fun." Rick agreed. "She was singing most of the way in a convertible travelling at 65 miles." He touched her hair which was loose, insanely untidy from the drive but looked great.

Marley chuckled. "That's what it's about, having fun. Last couple of times I saw you, you weren't having much fun."

"We are getting there, aren't we?" Rick asked glancing to Kate, squeezing her hand. She nodded in agreement.

"Did you tell your mother about me contacting you?" Marley casually inquired and smiled politely to the waitress who delivered their coffee and a plate of sweets and savories Rick had ordered. He pushed the plate towards Kate wanting her to snack again. The running that morning would have expended a lot of energy she couldn't afford to lose at the moment. She chose a chocolate cake and pushed the plate towards the middle of them.

"Yes, Mother knows but I haven't told Alexis as yet. I will tell her next week when she returns to the house. She is spending time with friends."

"How did Martha react?"

"Very well. She would like to meet with you."

"Good. I look forward to it." Marley stirred the sugar into his coffee noticed Kate was watching him with an amused smile and glistening eyes. He smirked, catching her eyes with his. "What is it Kate?" He inquired his voice soft like Rick's.

She grinned. "It's weird seeing another person who acts like Rick. I didn't think it was possible." She took a bite of her cake.

"I don't have his imagination." Marley sat back in his seat holding his coffee cup. He took a sip.

"That comes from his mother." She replied.

"I'm here guys. I can hear you." Rick interrupted causing them to look at him.

"I know. Just messing with your head, for once." She replied. "Marley, how much do you want to be a part of their lives?" Kate asked for Rick, knowing it wasn't going to come out of Rick's mouth.

"I hope I can be a big part." He replied honestly.

"He is not telling Alexis because he doesn't want her to be disappointed if it's a fleeting relationship. She wants to know her family and has clearly indicated in the past she would like to know her grandfather." Kate paused looking at Rick hoping silently that her starting the topic for him would get Rick talking. She squeezed his hand briefly signaling it was time for him to get on with it.

Rick caught it. "Kate is right Marley. I don't want Alexis to be disrupted. We have had enough going on this past year. Kate and I are progressing and Alexis is taking the next big step in her life. It's a crucial time for her and I don't want it to be further complicated by issues associated with you perhaps coming into her life then disappearing. She won't like that at all."

"I understand." Marley agreed. "How about we start afresh? I know I broke into your lives in a frightening manner, especially for Kate. I am sorry about that Kate, but I had no other option. You run fast by the way. My agent said he'd never run so fast to catch up to a girl in his life."

Richard laughed. "She wanted me to go with her too."

Marley laughed aloud. "You would never keep up with this woman when she's sprinting."

"It was quite fearful at the time." Kate injected.

"Sorry about that Kate, but it was a decision to be made to save you or let you get shot."

"You saved me and I thank you for that." Kate replied. "But put it behind us, I agree."

"Me too." Richard commented. "We start again."

"Good." Marley confirmed.

"Would you come up to the beach house next week when all my girls will be there? We could have lunch and you could meet Alexis."

"Would love to do that Rick."

"Good. Me too." He stared at his father several seconds. "Your parents. Can you tell me about your parents?" He asked.

"Sure…"

Kate leaned back in her seat listening to the two men interacting. The conversation was easily flowing so she stayed out of it, allowing the two of them to bond. It was their time. She checked her phone when she felt it vibrate. She had received a text message from Kevin telling them the group would be up there about 6.00 pm. Jenny and Lanie were also joining them. Espo had Kate's motor cycle and was going to drive that up for her. She texted him back then dropped the phone back in her bag.

Over an hour later, the group left the café and took a walk along the street to stretch their legs only stopping when they found a seafood restaurant Richard had read a great review on. They decided to eat lunch there. The conversation relaxed somewhat at the restaurant. Kate told Rick she would drive back so he could share a few drink with his father. She figured a bit of alcohol would loosen the two men up a bit as the conversation was guarded especially from Richard's side. Overall, their lunch was a successful bonding time between the men and they parted company having arranged to meet up the next week.

Kate took the keys from Richard when they returned to the car. She hit the remote, hearing the alarm turn off and was no sooner in Rick's embrace him urging her backwards in the direction of the car. He was slightly more than intoxicated but still in complete control of his action. Except, all his inhibitions were dropped. He held her firmly kissing her mouth, almost too seriously for public displays of affection. She pushed him away a little but the second she saw his boyish grin and the look of total love in his eyes she instantly didn't care what other people thought of them. She was alive and she was never going to stop him from showing his affection towards her. She was lucky to be experiencing it and feeling the emotions he caused her to have. She didn't care that his hand had somehow managed to find its way beneath the fabric of her white cotton dress and with very limited space between their pelvises his fingers had managed to slide under her panties. She giggled close to his mouth, ceasing the kiss, feeling his fingers slid between her lips. He groaned.

"So wet." He whispered in her ear.

Kate glanced around to ascertain where people were. They were secluded between cars and no one was within sight. No one cared what they were doing anyway.

"You're bad Castle." She murmured before he covered her mouth with his, realizing he was fully aware his body was big enough to conceal what he was up to. Her left leg climbed his right leg. She felt the blood leaving her brain as he played with her, felt her body weakening, her breathing rapid.

"You have no idea how bad I can be." He told her.

"I read your arrests file."

Richard laughed into their kiss when his arm took most of Kate's weight as she was losing strength in her legs. He could feel the little tremble throughout her body she got when she became sexually excited. She was like a firecracker and it seemed, as game as him. He didn't care who saw them or where they were. He'd been dying to do this to her for hours, to taste her and feel her, but had been restrained by his father's presence.

"There's not much in that file. Doesn't tell you what I got away with." He smugly said, looking to her eyes then the smile disappeared. "I shouldn't have said that." He stated soberly.

"I like the bad boys." Kate responded, her hand over his groin.

"You have one now." He grinned and pushed his finger inside her.

Kate cried out a little in surprise, pulling him back to her mouth. She kissed him furiously hard pulling herself up his body to be more at his height then suddenly pushed him away, a wicked grin over her face.

Richard stood back looking to her sensual dark eyes, her swollen red lips, flushed cheeks and her erect nipples. He grinned. "God Beckett, you look so fucking hot!" He exclaimed.

"Remember that Richard Castle. Just hold that thought until we get home." She ordered him and opened the car door for him. He took a step toward her and cupping her jaw in both hands he kissed her hard again then stepped back.

"I promise you I will remember." He sat in the passenger seat and grabbed a beer from the six pack he'd bought on the way back to the car. He watched Kate from behind his sunglasses, as she walked around the car to the driver's seat. She threw her shoes in the back and adjusted the seat. He pulled his seat belt on and sat so he was angled toward her. She repeatedly glanced to him as she prepared to the drive the car home. She roared the engine and pulled out the car park. The car in neutral, she lifted her skirt right up her thighs baring her legs listening to Caste groan his approval.

"It's excessively sexy watching you Kate Beckett." He commented.

Kate scoffed but rolled her dark eyes towards him in a manner that should have remained in the bedroom. He groaned again, adjusting his pants to cater for the growth in his pants. Kate checked there weren't any cars around Rick's and seeing it was clear, she leaned toward him, cupping his groin. "Just think about what we're going do when we're home Castle and wait till you see me drive this car."

Castle struggled to swallow his beer, looking down to his groin. "Oh Kate! Get this car moving Honey." He pleaded.

Kate giggled, threw the car into first gear and hit the accelerator, creating a squeal of the tyres.

_Ok, done…. Please let me know how I'm going …. We are back into action again next chapter….._


	29. Chapter 29

_Another instalment ….. Once again thanks for Fbobs! Wish I could sit and share a coffee and a long chat with you one day._

**Chapter 29**

Kate found she was half carried half pushed inside the house by an extremely amorous man. His large hands were firstly groping clumsily at her hips as he chased her around the car to the garage door. She'd spent the past 40 odd minutes participating in serious foreplay with him. Now he was after her. He was laughing, telling her how much he wanted her. Playing with her. She was squealing, playfully smacking away his advances. Pushing away his hands. Holding his fingers off her. She'd grab him and kiss him hard then push him away. She spun and struggled inside his grasps, all to tease him. Repeatedly removing his hands from her ass, her chest, anywhere he could touch her.

At the door to the kitchen he finally had her under his lovable submission. Her back was pressed against the door by his body. His palms surrounding her neck, he kissed her mouth. She was holding his body to her. He then leaned into her, one arm firmly about her waist holding her to him. He released the door, half lifting her inside the kitchen. She stepped back bare footed hoping she didn't lose her balance, her feet blindly feeling their way. He kicked the door shut! He was excitedly kissing her face, lips and neck. His vocal noises were telling Kate clearly what he wanted. Her noises were telling Rick how much she was enjoying his attention. He loved this emotional side of her. His little fire cracker.

His left hand was at the shoulder straps of her dress. She was hanging onto him beneath his arms in fear she was going to stumble backwards. She also gave herself to him aware he was big enough to hold her. She was exposing her throat he smothered in kisses, his tongue tasting her. He physically directed her over the kitchen floor until she was backed into the counter. His hands were beneath her buttocks. He easily lifted her to the counter his hips moving between her legs. His hands were at her dress, undoing the buttons at the front of it, exposing her breasts. He pushed the dress down to her waist. He bent, his mouth moved to Kate's breasts, his hands undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. He had to have her. Right now. He kicked off his shoes, pulled his shirt off over his head, pushed his jeans down his legs. Returned to her breasts, quickly sucking it moaning in pleasure and satisfaction. Kate lifted the skirt of her dress exposing her legs. He slipped his finger beneath the straps of her panties and pulled them down her thighs. Discarded them to the floor.

"Gorgeous legs." He mumbled his palms travelling up the insides of her thighs.

"Shut up Ricky." She ordered and instantly heard his laughter. He was back at her hips and pulled her towards the edge. Her knees closed around his ribs and she was kissing his mouth her arms about his shoulders. He pushed inside her. Kate stopped kissing him, her eyes looking at his, her arms gripping his body. He pulled out and pushed in further. Waited a second. She was back at his mouth, she shifted her body up his until he had her neck he was carefully sucking on.

The counter was the perfect height for them to fuck. Their act of love was intense and urgent. Her legs gripped his body. Her hands grasped him tightly. She cried in to his mouth as her climax spread rapidly through her body like a shock wave, bringing on his. She gripped Rick's shoulders as she rode through the intensity of her body's response to him. He thought she muttered something about Harley. He wasn't sure. He was simply in the zone of coming.

After he came within her, he held her against him, feeling her post climax trembling easing off. His kissing continued, still passionate but more relaxed and calmer. He was feeling so light headed and intoxicated by her and he assumed alcohol. He didn't care about anything else than them and the sensations he continued to experience, as he buried his face in her hair. Her perfume alone he thought could send him insane with want. The heat of her body, the texture of her skin was delicious to his senses. She pulled away but kept hold of his body.

"My motor bike." She repeated in a hum and turned her head toward the front of house, listening. She kept her arms around him, never wanting him far from her anymore.

"Your Harley? Are you serious?" He asked. Then he heard it too. The distinct rumble of a Harley motorcycle coming closer. His hands felt over her hips to the roundness of her buttocks more interested in her than the sound of a faraway motorcycle. "You sure it's yours?" He asked realizing it it was this was the end of their privacy.

Kate turned back to his face with an expression of disbelief. "Are you seriously asking me that?" Her hand stroked his hair. "That's the sound of my ninety four Harley Heritage Classic Soft Tail." She proudly told him. "I know the sound of my bike Richard. Esposito is here."

"Yeah. Stupid question." He responded smiling, and gave her several more kisses.

Kate's smile grew broader with each kiss, seeing how beautiful he looked and behaved after they had made love. His cheeks were blushed, his lips red and full, his eyes very blue and sparkling. Perspiration covered his face and body. He was so into her, to touching her still, in his post sex buzz of hormones circling his systems.

"What?" He saw the look on her face.

"Just looking at how beautiful you are after we have sex." He kissed his lips and then held him to her body, wanting him close to her a moment longer before their time alone was over. "I love you Richard." She whispered into his left ear. The Harley was getting very close.

"I love you too Katie." He put his hands to the sides of her hips. "We slipped that one in on time." He said a lot calmer now he'd relieved the sexual tension that they had been building up over the course of the day.

"We did. Feel better?" Kate smiled like a naughty kid.

"Oh yeah. You?"

"Heaps better. I needed that." She gave him a final kiss listening to Espo drop the motorbike down the gears to make the turn into the driveway. "Esposito is here."

"Get dressed." Castle ordered and lifted her back to the floor. He found his boxers and jeans and passed Kate her panties. She jumped into them and lifted the top of her dress back up her shoulders and buttoned up the front. She glanced to Rick who was almost back in his jeans smiling devilishly at him.

"That was fun."

"It was."

"Do I look ok?" She asked not wanting to broadcast the fact they had just had sex.

"You look gorgeous Honey. You are glowing."

"Not the answer I was looking for, but thank you Rick."

She heard the motorbike was shifted to an idling engine and hurried to the front door, firstly peering through the window before she unlocked it. She grinned seeing her motorbike and Esposito, undecided about which she was more excited to see. She tried the locks but nothing was giving.

"Castle? How do I unlock the door?" She called and a second or so later felt his body embrace her from behind, the warmth of his after sex temperature on her skin. He kissed the side of her neck his hand encouraging her to turn about to face him, his cheeky grin. He touched a finger to her lips. Her heart pounded, her body buzzed at his proximity.

"Kiss me Katie. One more kiss." He pleaded and saw her smile her eyes moving from his eyes to his mouth. She touched his cheek and gave him the kiss he requested.

Richard then unlocked the door and opened it for her, releasing the woman to the outside world that smelt of him, of them, that was finally his. Bare footed, she hurried across the verandah, down the three steps to the bricked circular drive way and rushed at Esposito who was pulling off his gloves. He grinned when he sighted Kate and held out his arms for her.

"W'sup Chica!" He greeted and stepped into the big hug Kate gave him, she almost leaping into his arms she was so happy to see him. Esposito held her tightly, very pleased to see her, and so see she was well again. By feeling her grip on him she was more than happy to see him as well.

Richard watched on, quite surprised by their affectionate greeting. But then the last time Esposito had seen Kate she had been quite weak and beaten. He saw Espo hold Kate out to take a good look at her.

"You look great!" Espo stated noticing she was tanning up. She was a little thinner than normal but it was easy to see she was still recovering.

"So do you!" Kate giggled then went back to him for another hug. "I'm so glad to see you Espo." She excitedly stated, already feeling safer in his presence.

"Me too. Writer boy is taking proper care of you. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you!" Espo glanced to the verandah when he saw Castle approach them.

"Writer boy is looking after her." Castle responded covering the distance between them and held out his hand. The two men shook hands then gave a quick chest hug. "How you going?"

"Great. You've been taking good care of Chica?"

"Very good care." Rick confirmed for a second time looking over Kate, who was healthier every day. Another week and she would be even better. "So this is your bike Kate?" He asked looking over the impressive machine.

"My bike." She stated possessively.

Esposito placed his gloves with his helmet. "Your leathers and helmet are in the car. I threw in an extra helmet in case you want to take writer boy for a ride on it." He stirred smiling at Kate and nodding in Castle's direction.

"Oh I don't think he could handle the sight of me straddling it in my tight black leather." She responded affectionately looking over her bike, catching the fact that Castle's brain had suddenly lost focus on everything but the image of her wearing black leather. "He's gone." She whispered to Esposito who gave a chuckle. "How was the ride? Blow the cobwebs out of it?"

"Oh yeah. She rattled my chest a bit. Opened her up out on the freeway. She goes real nice!"

"I know." Kate gleamed in pride.

"Certainly commands attention just off idle, rattles and cracks with a sound that got my pulse right up there. She goes off in a blast of earth shattering rip and thunder. I mean it was loud, when I got hard on it." He described with a good handful of enthusiasm.

Kate giggled proudly. "Great bike." She straightened up. "Castle. Come back to us." She called snapping he fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?!" He blinked. "I'm here."

"Unbelievable." Esposito commented. "Better put this baby in the garage."

"I'll go open a door." Castle replied and hurried inside.

With just the two of them there, Esposito asked seriously. "You really ok, Kate?"

"Terrified most of the time, Espo. But every day I'm a little better. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder and don't have my gun." She admitted.

"I have it with me." He told her. "You may need it."

"Will help make me feel a bit safer." She looked about to the house as the roller door started coming up. "He keeps me under control." She added turning her attention back to her bike. She slipped a leg over her the seat of her motorbike sitting over it. She felt at home on her bike and grinned at Esposito.

"I know Rick keeps you under control. He's the only one who can do that." Espo smiled. "You two were just at it weren't you." He observed looking at how damn sexy she appeared straddled over her bike in a very nice summer dress. Kate looked to him seriously an expression of guilt creeping over her face.

"How can you tell?" She questioned quietly. "Lanie will see it."

"Of course she will. Its all over the two of you."

"Shit! Castle, even Espo can see we just had sex." She called over to him.

"That's because your face is still blushed Babe. You're hopeless at hiding it." He grinned walking down then stopped dead in his tracks seeing the sight of Kate seated on the mint green Harley her arm resting over the back of it. She was leaning around so she could see him. She looked naturally stunning, her leg nearest him exposed with the later afternoon sun gleaming on her skin.

"And you're not?" Espo inquired of Castle. "And how girlish are you looking Beckett? Since when do you wear dresses like this?" He suddenly wasn't looking at her as Detective Kate Beckett, his boss, anymore as his own senses took in the image of this beautiful woman on the bike.

"Hey, it's a pretty dress." She argued unaware of what Esposito was now thinking about.

"I know. But you don't wear pretty…" He waved it off not able to express himself currently.

"Not at work I don't." She peered down at the dress then back to Esposito's face, then to Castle's seeing the same expression on both of them. "I can here." She murmured and sat up feeling self-conscious. "Guys." She warned.

Esposito cleared his throat coming back to reality. Castle responded by saying. "I don't think I'm going to forget that picture in any hurry."

"Me neither." Esposito responded.

Kate half smiling looked back at Richard who was holding his iPhone up. He snapped a picture of her. "That's my new wallpaper photo." He declared.

"Send me a copy of that man." Esposito ordered without any hesitation.

"Hey, she's my girlfriend Detective." Castle declared.

"Oh my God, you boys. Its me." Kate stated. "You need to put Lanie on this Javier." She heard Espo's phone ting.

Espo pulled out his iPhone, opened it up and grinned to Castle. "Thanks man!" He said to Rick.

"Richard!" Kate squawked in objection. "I can't believe you did that!" She swung herself off the bike. Richard saw her face and turned running inside the house. She took off after Richard and his phone. Castle sprinted ahead of Kate, very nervous, squealing playfully like a girl.

Esposito watched on hearing a commotion take place in the house seconds later between the pair with a lot of vocals and squawking mainly coming from Castle. He muttered to himself. "Good to see mum and dad are still bickering." He pushed the Harley into the garage and followed the pair into the house via the doorway to the kitchen.

By the time he found Kate and Rick they were opening bottles of beer and passed him one already past their photo discussion.

"You know." Espo started. "The only difference between you two now is the fact you're having sex and showing your feelings. Other than that, it all appears quite normal."

"I told you so." Rick told Kate. "I said that when we first started."

"He bosses me around more now." Kate corrected.

"I have more of a say in your welfare." Castle counter corrected.

"In terms of bickering I was referring." Esposito stated and raised an eyebrow. "How big is this house?" He inquired taking in the size of the kitchen, dining area and living area that he could see from where he stood by the patio door.

"Very big. A castle." Kate replied. She was already quieter than five minutes earlier.

"Funny Kate." Castle replied. "Its big enough that if you and Lanie are not together you don't have to share a room."

"Hohoho." Esposito responded sarcastically. "Lanie sleeps in my bed." He confirmed then added. "Tonight anyway." Which caused them to laugh.

"I'm going upstairs a minute or so." Kate said and started out of the kitchen. She stopped at Richard and pecked him on the cheek then continued on her way. Richard watched her climb the stairs.

"Lets go out by the pool." Richard suggested and led Esposito outside. They sat at the table.

"How long is she gonna be?" Javier asked quietly as he sat on the chair.

"Awhile. She's tired." Castle took a mouthful of beer. "She gets all excited like she was earlier, and then falls flat on her ass." He looked back inside the house hearing the water pipes opened upstairs then turns his attention back to Espo, "Her face goes really pale just before she wanders off. She's gone for a nap. Couldn't you tell?"

"No. I'm not used to seeing her so vulnerable and not her usual healthy self, Castle. She told me before she's terrified, that you keep her under control."

"Very true." Castle swallowed. "She's afraid that David Matthews is going to come after her. She's having nightmares, hiding out in walk in robes since you guys sent us the reports."

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious. She freaked out last night playing laser tag with me. She was running away, but fear of a sniper or Matthews stopped her dead in her tracks just up on the grass over there." He pointed to the lawn. She totally lost it Javy. This morning she's in tears because she doesn't want to leave the house. She makes herself do it and this afternoon she's good. She's normal Kate most of the time but has these episodes where she's simply terrified. Its hard to get used to when I'm so accustomed to her being brave, to taking fear head on."

"And now?" Espo pointed upstairs.

"Just part of her recovery. She naps everyday if I don't stop her. She needs to. She was very broken when I carried her inside this house the other night. The fights against Maddox have affected her."

"Well, Shaw sent me up here to protect her, with Gate's permission. She's not entirely safe yet Rick. Ryan will be up here with the girls tonight. Only Ryan and I know about it."

"So Kate's instincts are spot on as always." Castle inquired not necessarily needing an answer as the worry crept back inside him.

"Spot on. Has she been wanting her gun?"

"Almost mentions its absence every hour."

"I have her spare with me."

"She will be happy to hear that."

"Let's go for a walk Rick. I need to know the layout of this property. Show me your Castle." Espo requested with humor, standing up. He pulled off his jacket feeling it was way too hot. He checked his handgun was in his holster.

"We'll need new bottles of beer." Castle replied and ran inside for two fresh beers. They walked the whole perimeter of the property, Esposito filling in Castle what had been progressing back in New York with Anthony Mathews and the two other politicians they has arrested almost two weeks ago. There were loose ends to tie up. By the time they returned to the poolside Castle was worried about their welfare, particularly if they were to return to New York.

One of the key factors in Shaw's decision to send the boys to the beach house was the fact she had finally found evidence to prove David Matthews was involved in the explosion at the hotel room and she believed the attempted shooting of Beckett the night she had been out running. Andrews' and Shaw's teams had been working side by side to resolve the outstanding issues.

"Are you telling me you are trying to lure the surviving brother out of hiding?" Castle eventually asked as they walked from the back of the house to the poolside.

"I don't think luring is the correct word, but yes, we are having a crack of making him visible." Javier replied. "I didn't hide that I was on my way here."

Richard rubbed his face. "We read the reports and we figured he was the problem we still had. You have just confirmed our suspicions."

"Hence why Kate is like a cat on a hot tin roof here alone without her gun." Esposito stated. "She's been hiding her fears from you as much as she can, to keep you calm. She has been using you in turn to keep her calm."

"Hence the emotional roller coaster ride we have been on."

"Exactly. She will probably settle down once its soaked in that Ryan and I will be here a few days."

"Welcome." Castle replied. "Stay as long as you want." He offered with a crooked half smiled. "I'll just go check on her." He pointed inside. He told Esposito to make himself at home then hurried up the stairs to the bedroom. He found Kate was lying on the made bed, her hair damp from a shower, wearing shorts and a singlet top. She was sleeping peacefully. He took her phone with him so it didn't wake her if someone rang her as he left her moments later and returned the ground floor where Esposito was sitting back out by the swimming pool relaxing.

It was almost 7.00 pm, when the boys heard Esposito's car pull into the driveway. The boys came inside closing and locking the sliding door behind them. Rick even drew the vertical blinds over the door way which Kate found a little odd as he hadn't done it any night they had been there so far. The boys told Kate to stay where she was and they went to greet the group at the front door.

Kate had stayed inside whilst Castle and Esposito sat outside. She was kept busy preparing dinner for everyone having decided that salad on such a hot night was their best choice. She made up a potato salad, a standard mix of greens and tomatoes and laid out a platter of mixed cold cuts of chicken and beef. She set up the dining table and gave her roses fresh water putting them on the kitchen counter where she would see them more.

Esposito had given Kate her spare hand gun which she had placed in a drawer in the kitchen along with the box of bullets he'd handed her. She would take the gun to bed with her that night. The gun had given her a sense of relief after having spent the past few days constantly looking over her shoulder.

She heard Castle tell Ryan to drive the car into the spare car space in the garage. Kate finished preparing the table then waited for everyone to come inside via the garage door. Lanie was first inside and met Kate with a big hug. Lanie could not believe how well Kate was looking or how fast she had recovered. Jenny was the same, totally shocked by Kate's rapid progress. Ryan was the last to come inside with the boys. After settling in they all sat down to eat dinner.

After dinner, the group made their way out onto the balcony on the second floor of the large beach house where they had a view of the ocean. The breeze was light and they could hear the sea lapping against the shoreline. The night was still warm for early summer and the beer Castle had brought out of the fridge was very cold. The group needed to shake off the tension from the past few weeks and had done so over dinner and a few bottles of good wine. They now sat around the outdoor table sipping and chatting, stirring each other.

Castle had the music system going throughout the house, filtering out to the balcony. The house was once again full of laughter and noise, as Castle liked it to be. Entertaining was one of his favorite things to do.

"Ok people. It is time to get serious." Castle sat in his chair between Ryan and Kate dropping a black case on the table that he flicked open. He slapped a deck of cards in the middle of the table. Lastly, he handed around cigars and threw a few lighters to the centre of the table. The boys snickered at Castle's idea of an evening taking a cigar. The girls declined the cigars.

"Who's gonna be our dealer?"

Lanie replied, "I will. I want Beckett to kick your asses."

The boys scoffed at her comment. "Beckett can't beat us." Esposito replied sniffing his Cuban cigar. It was a nice piece.

Castle pulled out the chips, counting and dividing them equally out to each player. "The house is providing each of us with $5,000. Cashless game so to speak."

"Too scared to put your money in Castle?" Kate asked teasingly.

"Arr… I can beat you Beckett. I now have the edge on you." He smiled to the boys handing over evenly distributed chips to each play.

"The edge huh?" She responded glancing to Jenny and Lanie and broke into a French accent. "Maybe a woman can kick your ass under the table." Everyone snickered as she continued. "How about we make it a little more interesting Mr Castle." She seductively looked to him shuffling the cards for Lanie who had no idea how to do it. Kate played with the cards letting her long fingers linger over them, her dark eyes not leaving Castle's. He smirked, amused by her playfulness after a couple of beers.

He picked up character himself, a 1930's radio voice. "How interesting do you want to make this Beckett?" He challenged.

"Tricks! With ice." She pouted.

Castle stopped breathing a few seconds then re-gathered his thoughts. Everyone laughed knowing where Kate was going.

"You're on." Castle replied. "Baby, you're crazy! You know I'll win."

"Richard Castle." She responded the accent thick." You are so gonna pay for this."

"Let's play." Castle stated. Beckett broke the cards, handed them to Lanie who then proceeded under Castle's guidance. The cigars were lit. Jenny and Lanie coughed and complained about the smoke. Kate took Castle's cigar and took an experienced suck of it. She then blew a perfect smoke ring.

Rick accepted the cigar back stating. "I will have to remember that for my next Nikki Heat book."

"She doesn't smoke."

"Neither do you Kate Beckett." Lanie stated and saw Kate grin.

"No one has asked where she learnt to do that." Ryan raised.

"True Ryan. Where did you learn it?" Castle inquired studying Ryan and Esposito who both looked guilty.

"Long nights on stake outs, in cars with boys." Kate smiled winking at the boys.

"Oh, I see. Ryan and Esposito."

The game became serious, particularly between Esposito and Castle who held good hands. Jenny stayed in the game and was proving to be a strong player. The chatter was continual each person picking on the others' abilities to bluff their opponents. Lanie observed all of them quietly sipping red wine and handing out cards when she was required. She also controlled the chips for the "house", not to mention the packets of potato chips and peanuts they ate their way through.

Castle stared over the table as Ryan who had suddenly found a renewed interest in the game. He had so far been doing badly but Castle had noticed the interest was back in his hand of cards. He observed Beckett was also onto it. Jenny certainly was, knowing her husband. She had the poker face, not a wince, not a muscle twitched that gave her cards away.

"I'm in." Ryan stated and pushed in a conservative pile of chips, shooting a look to his wife. His tone told the table he thought he had finally been dealt a decent hand of cards.

Jenny equaled the chips to Ryan's and pushed them in.

Kate just pushed a pile of her chips to the middle of the table. With her continued French accent. She said. "There'll be no tricks from me tonight." She paused. "Castle." And let her eyes fall to him a finger playing seductively with her lip and she produced a coy smile.

"Mmmm." He replied, reading nothing from her expression, even though he saw the provocative behavior. He told himself to ignore her teasing and checked his cards. "You're bluffing Beckett." He commented. "And Ryan, you're the worst player I've ever dealt with." He threw in his chips, believing they were both bluffing.

Esposito examined everyone at the table wondering why the hell he had such a bad hand. "I'm out." He threw down his cards and took a mouthful of beer. "Anyone for a fresh one?"

"Yeah." All round responses. Esposito went to the esky and brought back five bottles he handed out. Meanwhile, Ryan was deliberating on his next move. Beckett never changed her face. Jenny was playing similar to Beckett, not letting on a damn thing. Castle just fucked around with everyone so no one had any idea what cards he held.

Ryan pushed his pile into the middle. "All or nothing." He said.

Kate held. Said nothing, but pushed a comparable amount to the middle. Castle did the same. Ryan buckled and threw in the cards. Jenny folded.

Castle and Beckett turned their focus to each other. Castle stared her down looking for anything to tell him she was bluffing. Then it occurred. A muscle twitched on her left eye lid. She dropped her stare. "I'm in." She pushed in chips again. Castle did the same. He'd finally nailed her.

The cards were exposed. Castle burst into laughter. "I got you!" He shouted in excitement when he saw he had the better cards. "I saw you flinch Beckett!"

"Huh!" Beckett responded.

"Guess its tricks tonight." Esposito stated looking directly at Lanie who smiled sweetly back. Espo instantly feeling confident pushed his chest out.

"Sure will be." Castle replied.

That was their last game for the night. They hung out in the kitchen for quite awhile drinking and talking and about 12.30 am all decided it was time for bed. Castle was the last to bed making sure the house was secure, the lights and electrical equipment off the house alarm set. He closed their bedroom door seeing Kate was already in bed. He virtually stripped himself of clothing and crawled under the cotton sheet straight to Kate, kissing her mouth full of urgency to touch her. She responded as keenly taking hold of him, feeling how ready he was for her.

He moved close to her face repeatedly pressing his lips to hers, his hands fondling her body. "God, I'm so into you Kate." He confessed in a whisper finishing with a kiss and caressing her face. Her eyes stayed on his only closing to kiss him as she held his wrists.

"I love you Rick." She whispered. "I've always loved you." She closed her sleepy eyes enjoying his display of affection over her face. She whispered, "Please protect me from my dreams. I'm scared to sleep."

Rick paused his kisses hearing the fear in her tone. He stroked her hair. "Stay in bed with me tonight." He replied. "Wake up if you start dreaming baby. Just wake up and find me. I'll be here." He pressed his lips to her forehead several times, feeling her falling into slumber even though she'd admitted she was afraid to sleep. He remained still waiting for her pass out right out, hoping like hell the drinking, late night and long day had all been enough to wear out her subconscious mind to allow a night of peaceful sleep. He moved in close to her body, securing her in his embrace and followed her to sleep.

Esposito and Kate took a run along the beach early the next morning to expend some energy and exercise. Espo struggled a bit with a hangover. Kate was seriously challenged by general lethargy and lingering pains but she refused to give up. They both pushed through it not willing to show weakness, however they moderately exercised, just jogging and performing specific exercise such as push ups and star jumps. They liked to exercise together, particularly of recent months and Ryan usually joined them but he had opted to stay in bed with Jenny. The group had been getting along really well and had started to do social activities especially since Castle had become more involved with them as friends. It was just recent events that had caused ripples in their friendships.

They acknowledged verbally how fresh the morning sea air was compared to breathing and running in New York. There were also no pavements to run on, nor taxis to avoid. They just had sand, rocks and twigs to leap over and around which they enthusiastically engaged in. They tagged and chased each other, picked different routes to follow and decided to sprint back to the jetty not far from Rick's house in a race to be the first to touch the railing. Espo was there well before Kate. They stayed there to recover, panting heavily. Esposito paced around recovering quite fast. He could see Kate was struggling with recovery but she wasn't complaining and had kept up with him the entire time. They both stared at the house Castle owned.

"You ok Beckett?" He asked like a brother, noticing she was laboring longer than usual in her recover period.

"Yeah." She replied between breaths. "I'm good. Still hurts a bit" She was folded over a little, having exerted her energy the last sprint to keep up with Esposito. "Is his house big or what?" She asked changing the subject.

"Its big." Esposito replied.

"Its intimidating Espo, that he owns that, his loft and I'm renting an apartment and he wants to be with me."

"That's ok. He doesn't flaunt what he has. He doesn't care Beckett. He just wants you in his life. He doesn't give a shit about the rest of it."

Kate snorted. "I wish I felt the same. Its intimidating."

"Get used to it Chica. It's your new life."

"Mmm. No choice." She replied thinking about the way he had held her in bed that very morning reluctant to let her go, wanting her to stay there and play with him a while longer. He'd been so cute it had been hard to get up. Esposito banging on the bedroom door had swiftly got her up.

She glanced to Espo then back towards the house when she heard the sound of a car door closing from up on the roadside and she turned focusing on where the activity was taking place. She knew from having stayed at the house awhile that the neighborhood was dead quiet except for the sounds of the ocean, when compared to living in the city so even a car door caught her attention here.

"What's that car?" She asked Esposito who searched for the car she was talking about. He sighted the front portion of a black SUV in the front of the neighbor's property to their left. Kate saw the lean tall male appear from beside the car. "They've found me." She whispered backing up to Esposito, suddenly very afraid for herself and for those in the house.

"Fuck" He scanned the yard, "My gun!" He pulled her back out of site crouching behind the jetty.

"Mine's in the bedroom, bedside drawer nearest to the door." She replied.

"Same."

"We gotta get our guns Espo. Ryan?" He was inside, Esposito confirmed.

"Can we scale the wall to the balcony?" Espo asked, "Unnoticed?"

She nodded, "I think so. Take cover by the trees. Where would Ryan have his gun?"

"Hopefully near him." Espo replied. "Are you good to go?"

"I have to be." Kate replied quietly.

"Entrances." Esposito mentioned wanting to ensure she knew where they were.

"To each side, the front and the deck on the ground floor. One stairway in the damn middle of the house and Castle has all the curtains pulled so we are covered there."

"Good."

"If we get up to the top floor, we are at an advantage." She added. It was then they heard the commotion from inside the house. They waited several seconds, planned their path and whilst it was noisy inside the pair sprinted across the sand, over the sand hill and finally ran over the lawn to the house, skirting the trees for cover.

At the deck, Beckett climbed the railing and reached above her to the bars of the balcony. Esposito was beside her, but being stronger physically, pulled himself up and over the top railing with little effort. He reached over the rail, grabbed Beckett's right arm and heaved her up so she could clamber over the rail. The French doors were open. They paused barely breathing. Inside they heard "Get down". Kate's eyes locked on Esposito. She whispered, "It's him."

He pointed two fingers to his eyes, then hers, then to his chest. He was taking the lead and she was to follow. Downstairs they heard shouts, screams and furniture being moved. They crept to the doorway, silently counted to three and moved inside. Kate felt nervous at the fact she was being subjected to another home invasion. Espo kept her head in the game, kept her moving.

Esposito's gun was closest, the nearest doorway to the right. Their backs to the wall, they crept down the hallway, checked for anyone and moved inside the bedroom Esposito was staying in. It was that second they heard the safety released on a gun. Both spun.

Ryan. He dropped the gun, hushing the two with a finger over his mouth. From his pocket he brought out Esposito's gun and handed it to him. They pointed to Kate and then the master bedroom, signaling Kate to remain where she was.

Silently, they crept down to the master bedroom and ducked inside the room. Kate watched on also keeping her eyes on the stairs. She could hear Castle and Lanie telling the intruders Kate wasn't in the house, Castle not even acknowledging he had her at the house. He insisted she was in New York. The boys re-appeared within a minute. Ryan returned to Kate and gave her the gun, fully loaded and took her hand, quietly leading her back out onto the balcony. He waited as Kate pocketed the gun inside her sports bra. He then pointed to the dense mass of bushes and trees 10 metres to the left side of the house then continued with her to the rail. At the edge of the balcony she climbed back over knowing the boys were right. Get her out of the house to lure Matthews and his two assailants out into the open to save Lanie, Jenny and Castle. She knew what she had to do.

Beckett took a firm hold of Ryan's hands, trusting him to lower her as far as he could over the side of the balcony before he let her go. She silently dropped to the ground, rolled and returned to her feet moving like a cat to the cover of the scrub. Ryan was already gone when she glanced back to the railing.

Focused on the job, she carefully made her way along the side of the house to where the men held the girls and Castle. She clearly heard the men particularly Matthews rousing up Richard, which caused her heart kick up a notch. Three men who wanted her captive or preferably dead, were inside the house potentially hurting the people she loved, particularly one of them. She pushed down the fear, not allowing it to interfere with her job. Fear was useless to her.

Remain cool, calm and calculated, over and over she repeated in her mind. Assess. She ran through the drills with her trainer. Slowed her heart rate so it was no longer thumping in her eardrums. She checked her watch. The boys would be in position waiting for her to lure Mathews. Her boys would then follow the hunters out of the house. An ambush. It was time. Two of the men were speaking in their language. It was Russian. They were saying they wanted to put a bullet in Castle first. Kate understood them perfectly and so did Matthews as he told them to shut up. She stood up out in the open. Sucked in a big gulp of air. In Russian, "I'm out here you fucking pricks!" she called as loudly as she could. "Come and get me!"

Silence. Then thumping on floor boards and a screen door squawked open.

Kate retreated into the shrub letting them see her disappear into the under brush.

Matthews appeared outside first his gun poised, "Come here you bitch." Kate heard screamed at her. Blood pumped in her ears. She wanted to run for her life but she held herself still, remained hidden, her gun poised to shoot. She was feeling perhaps a little trigger happy, ready to protect what was now hers, what she owned. Her boyfriend, her life.

There were two men outside in the open, which she considered a stupid act, one in the cross hairs of her gun, but she had to wait. No threat on her life as yet. Whilst running Esposito had told her never to wait again. Just to shoot. She heard movement in the house, falling and suddenly the sun glinted off a handgun muzzle just inside the doorway. The gun was aimed at the big guy to the right. She moved her gun to the left where Matthews stood. Behind them, she saw Esposito then Ryan step out of the house shouting, "Police. Put your guns down!"

In a split second Kate saw the expression on Mathews change. He'd found her. She stood, pointed and pulled the trigger shooting him accurately in the chest just before he pulled the gun on her. He fell backwards like a building with a huge thud as he hit the ground, his head cracking like a coconut on the concrete path. He never felt it. Straight at his heart. He was dead.

Ryan and Esposito manhandled the second guy down to the ground handcuffing the massive wrists at his back.

"Beckett!" The called. "Its safe!" Ryan search for her in the bush, "Kate. You still there?" scanning his eyes for sight of her. He glanced to Esposito.

"I'm here" She appeared looking down at the man she had just put down. No remorse, no regret. She was no longer afraid.

She handed her gun to Ryan who disengaged it. She had killed. She now had to go through the process of interviews and reporting.

"Good thing internal affairs got your first statement done over the phone." Esposito said, "We have more to do now." He smiled, "We got them Beckett." He added, peering down at the living and the dead with disgust. They were huge men. What chance would she have had if she had been on her own without a gun.

Ryan dragged the third member out of the house, already handcuffed. He said to Kate, "Your writer boy boyfriend in there knocked this one clean out with a fry pan when you called out. Wish I had it on video. Was so funny to see I nearly missed the stairs!" He pushed the third one down face first into the grass and forced him to lie there with a foot in his back.

"Yeah? My writer boy boyfriend did that?" She responded amused and proud.

"He sure did." Ryan replied.

"Local cops are on their way." Esposito advised. "No sirens."

Kate stared at the three men forcing herself to face them front on. She allowed a flood of memories to invade her consciousness for several moments then slammed the front door on them. In Russian, she spat at them. "I killed him and you will pay for what you did to us when you go to jail."

The boys looked to each other wondering what she said that caused the two survivors to object in Russian.

Kate calmly took the steps up to the doorway and walked inside the house to find Castle. Within seconds she was holding him, safely in his arms.

It was finally over.


	30. Chapter 30

_This is a short one. I've spent a bit of time on this but want to progress to Alexis and Martha coming back etc. Been a bit busy this week with work and life but the weather is meant to be bad this weekend so it might get my creative juices flowing again. _

**Chapter 30**

Two days later early in the morning Rick and Kate were out on the beach for their first training session. With all the physical demands placed on them over the past few weeks Rick had promised himself he would improve his fitness level. They started with a brisk walk along the beach then progressed to interval sessions jogging. Once they had warmed up, Kate would sprint ahead of Rick for short distances then wait for him to catch up. Prior to starting whilst they had been dressing for the training, Rick had seriously discussed with Kate the importance of giving her body a bit of time to fully recover. As a result, she did back off the physical demands she put on herself deciding he was right, that she needed to give herself a break mentally and physically. She had woken in a different place that morning, feeling as though a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Her head felt clear of fear, confusion and the desire to run and hide. Instead she was enjoying what was around her. She was engaged in being with Rick, wanted to take care of them and herself. The sun felt great on her face, her skin, the breeze was welcoming. Her body felt energized.

She looked back down the beach at Rick who was jogging after her. He was almost keeping up but he had little chance of matching her sprint even in her substandard fitness level. She continued to walk about keeping the muscles moving. She fiddled with the French braid she had put her hair in that morning to keep it off her face, then stretched her arms and shoulders. Her right shoulder that had been injured was almost back to 100% with just a niggling aggravation in it at times.

Yesterday, after everyone had left to return to the city, Rick had taken himself and Kate to see a sports therapist. Kate, who had given the best treatment her entire live, had consequently walked out of the therapist's clinic feeling taller, relatively free of pain, was able breathe deeper and colors looked brighter. When they arrived home, they had unpacked their groceries and both of them had found places to nap for a few hours. They woke refreshed and feeling physically well. This morning Kate felt even better. Her hips weren't hurting anymore, her back felt straight and she once again experienced total freedom of movement without any pain. Rick had them booked in for another treatment in two days and she had a dental appointment that day. Rick was concerned that the fight may have damaged her teeth and wanted to ensure she didn't have any problems with them in the future. She stood there thinking about it watching as he continued jog to her. She could see he was tiring already. She had mentioned to him a few times that her teeth were bothering her and he had instantly obtained the name of a reputable local dentist and made an appointment for her. Had he tried to do these things a month or so ago she would have been pissed at him, but now she found it to be comforting that he was taking care of her in this way. It was reassuring to know he was worried about her teeth.

She grinned to him as he approached her, returning to a walk, breathing heavily. He panted and leaned over resting his hands to his thighs, catching his breath. He was perspiring enough for his first session.

"You ok Castle?" She inquired, using a tone that told him she was stirring him.

"Yeah. I will survive."

"I know. You'll get there Castle." She patted his back between his shoulder blades then stroked him reassuringly. "I'm gonna make sure of that Honey." She confidently stated.

"You're bloody fit Beckett, even if you're not quite back to a hundred percent yet." He puffed out staring at the sand a moment.

"I felt it a bit this morning." She clarified. "I still have some health to regain."

"Mmm… " He cast his eyes over her in a singlet t-shirt and tight black lycra shorts, very short. A lot less clothing than he was accustomed to seeing her in. She had hardly raised a sweat yet and was stating she was feeling it. He was feeling it and covered in sweat.

Rick took the bottle from Kate's hand and had a drink of water, looking back down the beach from where they had come from. They were a good mile from home. Kate followed his gaze, stretching her thighs by holding her foot to her backside. "Just work on it progressively. Least I have you bare footed already. Just gotta work on the tan." He teased, pointing to her bare fee. Her skin had tanned a little but she was still quite fair. He took a long drink as she replied.

"You just want me bare foot and pregnant Castle." She very clearly stated without a thought. Her mouth turned into an O as she moved towards him in shock, realizing what she'd said.

Rick instantly spat the water out of his mouth before he choked on it. Kate laughed. He wiped his mouth his eyes shooting to her wicked grin, wildly cheeky eyes. "I'm willing to continue investing a huge amount of time into practicing the act of getting you pregnant." He decided to say, wondering how she would react. Her smile fell away a little as she processed his response.

"You are such a smart ass Castle." She responded. She took a breath, the smile going. "What if I already am?" She asked quite seriously.

"It's certainly possible you are." He shook out his legs deciding not to make an issue of the subject at this point in time. He heard her grunt in agreement. "And we haven't exactly been using protection." He continued, "But you were pretty sick, so I doubt it." He stood near her and looked out over the ocean understanding she was thinking rapidly. "We'll know any day now." He offered calmly.

"True. So what if I already am?" She repeated.

Castle grinned and looked to her eyes seeing she was still serious. "Awesome?" He carefully responded stepping toward her, and added. "Best news?" Kate's smile changed a little enough for Castle to see she genuinely loved him. He stole the moment to go all the way to her, and reached for her hand she gave him. "It would be kinda cool." He murmured to her lovingly, squeezing her fingers, gazing down her body, his eyes returning to hers and kissed her lips.

Kate bit her lip, holding back a smile that would clearly express her thoughts if she allowed it. She looked to his mouth to stop the smile than lifted her eyes back to his. "But we also need to decide what we're going to do if I'm not."

"Let's wait till we know whether you are and then we can discuss our options. It's ultimately your choice and I know I'm not going anywhere." He offered. "You're stuck with me Baby." He stated and pulled her singlet top down to meet her shorts once again. He pulled her to him from her waist, bringing her hips against his.

"Ok." She agreed.

"Lets just roll with what happens. Agreed?" He asked of her. "Just don't over think it like you do Kate." He requested fully aware she had the habit of freaking herself out.

She nodded. "Ok. Agreed." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her to him for a quick hug.

He laughed holding her tight. He whispered. "I would love it if you were." And when he let her go Kate stood back, staring at his eyes, momentarily locked into some internal dialogue. He observed the t-shirt had hitched itself up to her waist again baring her waist. He shifted his gaze to her face, saw the emotions of fear, confusion, uncertainty and then finally the total realization that she understood the depths of his devotion to her. She looked away, a hand on her hip, scratched her head and finally licked her lips and inhaled deeply, her eyes returning to him. There was an entirely differently expression over her face. She had accepted his comment. Castle pretended he hadn't seen any of it, but as a researcher and a writer, her physical responses to his comments had been simply breathtaking and he was finding it hard to control his own emotions. His breathing was shallow, he felt excited because he finally saw there was a real chance for them surviving.

"You know." She started, "that you still owe me a date?" She shakily said, checking him out as he stretched his calf muscles, unable to stop her eyes from lingering over his butt.

"I know. You will have to wait until you're asked." He replied, straightening back up.

"Oh! Ok." She replied gazing at his legs then his ass in the khaki shorts he wore.

"Are you perving on my butt?" He inquired.

"No!" She blushed, smiled. "Yes. I'm always checking out your ass."

"I know." He smiled to her face then let his eyes wonder the length of her body once again. He decided she needed to wear singlet sports tops and lycra black shorts more often. She was starting to look her normal self again. Another week or so and she would be right back to normal. "Own up Beckett, you have wanted to sleep with me for years."

"Of course Rick." She agreed.

"Alexis and Mother are coming back tonight."

"Cool. Will be able to do things with them this time." She stated excitedly, "unlike when where here before."

"Of course. They won't believe how much you've improved."

"Pretty fast." She agreed. "We have been here what a week?"

"A week you would remember. In reality almost two weeks. What do you remember?" He swung his arms loosening his shoulders and pointed back in the direct of the house indicating it was time to return home. They commenced to walk back shoulder against shoulder.

"Arrr… I remember sleeping on the couch with you. The next thing I really remember is when the roses arrived. From there on out I'm ok. Everything before that day is sketchy, like even when we were running. I just remember walking for so long in the dark."

"I remember wondering how on earth we were going to keep you alive that night."

Kate giggled. "I'm still here." She nudged his shoulder. "Wanna go in the water?" She asked, extremely tempted to go for a swim. Rick said nothing, but took hold of her hand and walked with her down into the water so they were walking along the shore knee deep. They continued for another few minutes then Kate broke their hold and continued in deeper until she submerged herself beneath a small wave. The water was mild, about the same temperature as the pool. She was in waist deep water and walked parallel with Rick along the beach, periodically swimming. When they neared the jetty nearby his house Rick put his phone and house keys on the jetty and walked down to Kate who was floating about totally relaxed. He dropped down into the water and swam near her.

"Do you know how long it's been since I swam in the ocean?" He asked.

"Probably 20 years." She replied.

"Beckett! It would be about 3 years. I use the pool but don't come down here to swim.

"You have this beautiful house here and you live in New York."

"I like the city." He said. "You like the city."

"It's what I know." Kate said. She swam to him and wrapped her arms about his shoulders, hanging from him and using him so she wasn't dragged away by the outgoing tide. "But I like it here with you, a lot."

Castle smiled and accepted her kiss before she floated off with the tide, hanging on to his fingers. "Oh me too Honey. I love being here with you." He allowed his arm to extend with her then pulled her back through the water closer to him letting her use him as her buoy. Already she was dropping the city routine, starting to chill right out. He was happy she was relaxing and resting.

She pulled herself towards him and he finished it closing the gap between him, his arm ending up wrapped about her waist her stomach against his. She pushed her wet hair back smiled broadly. "I have this selfish desire to stay here and hide out with you for the entire summer." She told him, using her bedroom voice her eyes shifting between his eyes and mouth, knowing it turned him on.

"We can do that." He replied, licking his lips, tasting the salt of the ocean, the ripples of water splashing about them, drops of water hitting their faces. "Geez Kate. You know how to turn me on."

She grinned and pushed away from him swimming backwards. "Shall we go for breakfast?"

"Good idea, so long as it's you on the menu. We need to practice." He said and stood up chasing after her. As soon as Kate saw him move she stood and started to run up towards the shore, squealing as he grabbed her, tackling her back into the water. They continued back to his phone then walked up the beach back to the house noticing a neighbor was coming out to the beach, the first person they had seen all morning.

They both used the outdoor shower by the swimming to wash the sand and salt water off and stood by the pool in the morning sun to dry off. Kate wrapped herself in a towel.

"Rick?"

"Mmm?" He sat on a chair by the table and leaned his elbows on his knees interested to hear where the conversation was headed.

"You already have Alexis. She's grown up. You've done the raise a child thing. Do you want to do it all again at this stage of your life?"

He sat up, smiled thinking about the day he and Ryan had met his father at the park where the boy and his black Labrador dog had been playing. The day he had wished he had a son and a dog to play with. Even if it had been a fleeting moment he had returned to that moment many times of late pondering the what if scenarios. "But it will be with you." He declared returning to the present. "How could I deny you the experience of raising a child - or children - just because I have done it?"

Kate smiled softly and looked away towards the beach unable to respond she was so effected by his reply, his extremely unselfish response.

"Are you ok Kate?" He asked after a lengthy silence, seeing her put her fingers to her mouth for a long while. She nodded, but didn't turn about. He stood and went to her, arriving at the back of her left shoulder and placed his hands on each of her shoulders. "Hey." He whispered. "Where have you gone?"

"I'm here." She replied and turned her face towards his momentarily. "You surprise me sometimes." She stated.

"Good. I hope I continue to do so." He smiled and pecked her cheek. "Why did I surprise you? I'm curious why you would think I wouldn't want more kids, with you."

"You have Alexis."

"I want a dog too Kate."

Kate laughed. "I know that. You were ridiculous with Royal."

"He was a nice dog. You were crazy about him as well."

"Mmmm. Maybe we should get a dog one day."

"We will. When we have one home."

"Agreed." She turned about facing him. "I don't know whether I want to be pregnant right now, but I feel I will be upset whatever the outcome." She paused. "My common sense says later on, I want to spend time with you, but maternal instincts are butting their way into my Kate Beckett style of thinking.

He gave her a brief hug. "We will find out soon enough. Forget it for now. It's time to eat" And he took her hand and lead her inside the house for breakfast.

_Good place to stop for now… will move on to next bit soon. __I want to do an Alexis meets Marley scenario so that will follow this._


	31. Chapter 31

_Read fast next chapter will be up tomorrow._

_Fbobs co-wrote this chapter. Thank him for his knowledge on Harley bikes etc. A big thank you. _

_I'm on the way to Alexis meeting her grandfather but we got caught up in motor bikes and got a bit side tracked having fun._

**Chapter 31**

They, rather Kate, decided it would be a good day to take the Harley for a drive. Whilst Rick was inside the house getting ready to leave, Kate had gone ahead of him to dress in her leather gear and to warm up the bike. With the familiarity born of years of use and the instinctive care one has for a highly regarded piece of machinery, Kate rolled her Harley Heritage Soft Tail out of the garage, leaned it on its stand, and walked around it giving it a quick but thorough visual inspection, and just plain enjoying her one real hobby besides reading. This may be a machine, but it was hers, bought and paid for by her hard work, lovingly maintained for nearly two decades by her hand, with carefully chosen modifications to customize it to her liking. It had some dust on it from Espo's ride out to the Hamptons, but no mud or rain spots. The tires looked good. Espo would live, she thought to herself with a bit of a grin.

She swung her leg over and settled into the familiar seat and just sat there enjoying the feel of it for a few seconds. Then, impatient to bond with the live machine, switched it on, cracked the throttle, and pressed the toggle switch on the right grip. The finely tuned machine thundered to life immediately as her reflexes instantly dropped it back to an idle to allow the oil pressure to build. The vibration coming back up her arms felt so good and so familiar – she loved the rubber engine mounts that tamed it into a couch at highway speeds but allowed a pleasant vibration to the seat and arms at idle. After a few seconds the oil pressure was up, fuel looking good. Espo must have filled it up. She closed her eyes and cracked the throttle just a little listening to the raspy crack of the Vance and Hines pipes being stimulated by 82 cubic inches of engine tuned to its peak. God she loved those pipes. She could feel the sound in her chest. They'd cost her well over two thousand dollars installed with the S&S carbs and custom jetting. She'd had the conversion to electronic ignition to improve the reliability done at the same time. The time and effort to make them work perfectly had been costly for her, but it had been worth every penny. She didn't even feel guilty that if she hadn't had a badge to show the patrol officers they'd have cost her much more in fines.

The vibration throughout the house caused by the machine's low idle rumble punctuated by the rap when Kate rocked the throttle stopped Rick in his tracks. He had been walking from the stairs to the kitchen when Kate had obviously fired up the bike. The noise without the vibration was enough to scare the wits out of almost anyone in the house – it sounded like she was driving in from the garage. Not only was she going to be out on the roads risking her life he had spent so much time nurturing of late, but he was going to be on the back of the bike with her. That bit of information got him excited in a nervous way, similar to the feelings one had moments prior to riding a roller coaster for the first time. His vivid imagination pictured him sitting on the Harley, travelling along the roads, with a damn hot woman he had passionately made love to about a half hour earlier. It all had his heart rate up solely thinking about it. He wanted to drive the Harley. Damn it.

For several seconds he listened to the idling engine that reminded him strangely of Kate's engine, what got her revving in those moments of engaging in sexual intercourse with her. Then he heard the bike give a quick throaty crack that created a fresh wave of buzz building up inside his chest and a smile spread over his face as he recalled what she had been like with him earlier. He was beginning to understand why she liked Harley motor cycles, why an imported bike wouldn't be enough to fully satisfy her personality.

With a surge of excitement he grabbed his wallet and sunglasses and walked out of the house via the garage door. He closed and locked it and walked to his car. He found the remote to the garage roller doors in his car as well as his helmet, and made his way to the opened door where Kate had backed out her bike.

Rick stopped dead. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. Kate Beckett was astride her machine which was idling with a subtle but nerve jangling throaty rasp that spoke of potential Castle knew he could not half imagine. She was in her black leather pants and jacket, tight black leather, finished off with calf length black boots none of which concealed a single curve of her body. Her hair was still loose, shining in the sunlight, shifting slightly with the breeze, and the helmet was hanging off the side of the bike, strapped temporarily to a bar.

Kate looked nothing short of fucking hot with her legs stretched to the ground holding the bike steady, her long slim fingers lightly holding the handle bars – almost a caress where she touched the grips. The machine sat in the middle of the driveway but pointed at the garage. His brain didn't really think about anything for several seconds, but fully absorbed the view of his woman, with that much power between her thighs totally under her control.

When Kate sighted Rick she naturally grinned to him and shouted over the noise of the bike, "Turn you on Ricky?" She waited for him to return to earth.

"Geezus Beckett. Isn't there a law against how fucking hot a woman can look?"

"Am I going to have to leave you here?" She inquired reaching for her helmet her fingers blindly but easily unclipping the chin strap releasing it. She saw he had remembered to collect his helmet off the back of his car. At the moment he had such a distracted expression on his face. She considered it may be awhile before he would regain his composure. She had given in to his advances on her earlier when they had discussed riding the bike to the dentist. Just talking about the bike and her wearing her leathers had cranked up his imagination, until his desires had all got the better of him and he had ended up pursuing her about the house until she had, strictly speaking, been physically carried to the bedroom. She laughed at him, actually wondering whether he was going to be able to handle her being in leather at this stage in their relationship, without toppling over the edge. They were experiencing the real honeymoon phase of their relationship so pretty much anything she did turned him on and vice versa.

"No, no!" He replied with a high voice and stepped forward. He hit the remote on the garage door and it started to go down.

"Better behave yourself Castle. I don't think you are ready for the hundred mile an hour club yet." She remarked seriously, unable to hold back the cheeky grin.

"You know you're a cock teaser Kate." He replied. "You knew perfectly well that sitting like that on your bike would turn me on."

"Yeah, well…. It's kinda fun watching you turn to putty because of me." She replied, and brought the helmet over her head which just made her look hotter to him.

Castle smirked back at her, then noticed she had the bike facing the garage. "Beckett, aren't you going the wrong way?"

Beckett who was about to let the bike roll backwards a little so she then had enough room to drive forward and turn at the same time, decided to do something a little different. What came to mind was one of the tricks an ex-boyfriend had taught her shortly after she had bought the bike. She looked to him and said, "Stand back, Castle," using a scary commanding tone of voice that instantly had Castle reflexively back away several steps.

With the casual familiarity and the expertise of years astride her mechanical beast, she leaned forward, to the right, clamped on the front brake, racked her right wrist to half throttle and popped the clutch. The result was a violent thunderclap of noise as she burned a smoke filled half donut, oscillated her wrist to get traction on the rear wheel, and left for the street like a thunderclap; front wheel arcing up a few inches in the air before she pushed back and braked hard before broadsliding the turn onto the street. Then she was gone, the sound of the Harley being driven hard to its limits echoing between the houses while Castle struggled to resume breathing. Then he heard the car alarm from the Ferrari in the garage that was set off by the vibration of the exhaust noise.

She rode the block, Castle hearing the constant change of gears and acceleration of the Harley as she drove the corners and straights hard. He got the car alarm on the Ferrari turned off and the garage door just finished closing once again when she pulled up at his front gate, her legs dropping to the ground as the bike became stationary.

"You coming Castle?" She called seductively.

Castle snapped back to reality and hot footed it down the drive way to the rumbling machine his woman was mounted upon. He stopped at the side of her bike. "You little vixen! God help me! I want to drag you off that thing, bend you over the seat and do you right there." He stated his voice deep, sexy and excited.

She grinned shamelessly and said, "Later in the garage works for me, but it will have to wait." Kate waited till he came back from wherever his imagination had taken his brain for a moment, then said with a slightly raised voice to get his attention, "Castle, get on, snuggle your body up behind mine, hold on tight, and try not to scream in my ear!" She ordered and stood off the seat to give him room to get on. He mounted the bike with surprising agility and found the passenger foot pegs while she sat down. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her and noticed he had had a clear view of the road right over the top of her helmet. He hoped he could keep his eyes open. He dropped the tinted shield over his face.

The second Kate knew Rick was seated behind her, balanced with his arms securely around her, she shifted the bike into gear, checked the mirrors and looked around for traffic, particularly any police car, released the front brake, let out the clutch with a coordinated hard twist of her right wrist. The Harley rocketed forward like it was hooked to a catapult. The exhaust cracked like summer thunder loudly into the atmosphere while the engine converted brute torque into violent acceleration. The sound echoed back off any available surface. Rick hung on and for a second wondered about the noise complaints the neighbors would make, and if the sound could make good on its promise of breaking windows. Then she hit second gear at full throttle and he didn't care about anything other than his survival. He immersed himself in the tsunami of sensations, the violent movement of the Harley in the hands of an expert, the sound, the vibration, and the incredible rush he got from hanging on to Kate as she lost herself in the moment.

The ride to the dentist was smooth. Kate drove more carefully than if she were alone on the bike as she wasn't accustomed to the additional weight. When she had been with Josh, they had mainly ridden his road bike as he usually picked her up when he came off shift from the hospital. However, today the further she drove the more she felt Rick was right in sync with her and the bike. He leaned into corners with her perfectly, didn't use her body to maintain his balance and even kept feet on the foot pegs and his balance evenly over the bike whenever they stopped to help her keep the bike erect whilst it was stationary.

At the dental clinic she pulled the bike into the clinic car park and let the engine idle now fully aware she had to keep the engine quieter. She had her police badge on her body but didn't want to be attracting local police in the Hamptons. She pulled off her gloves and helmet and looked to Rick who was off the bike already and pulling off his helmet. He wore a huge grin.

"My chest is still vibrating." He exclaimed and Kate laughed.

"Awesome huh?" She switched off the engine and kicked the stand down, pulling the bike back a bit. Stable, she lifted her leg over the bike and stood to the ground, "It's hot." She complained.

"You riding that? It sure is." He excited stated. "Felt like I was a test pilot on a rocket. How many times have you been pulled over by the cops?"

"Too many times. Show them my badge and they leave me alone."

"God that is so going in my next book!"

Kate giggled. "You know it's not the done thing for a man to be at the back of a Harley, behind a woman?"

"Who cares? But now you've brought it up, will I get to drive it?"

Kate paused staring at him with a straight face. "Do you hold a licence?"

"Of course!" He replied. "And you would know that!"

"I will think about it Castle." She replied and pulled off her helmet. "It's so hot!"

"It's hot alright, as I just said." He agreed obviously checking out her ass in the pants.

"I'm talking about the weather Castle." She unzipped her jacket and pulled it off her body, exposing a singlet top she was wearing. She had shorts on beneath the pants but opted to leave them on as they were going inside. She looked over what Rick had on. His leather jacket was already off and he wore jeans and a shirt, but was sweating from the ride.

"I like the bike but in this weather it's rough with the leathers."

"Yeah… wait till your pants come in. Safety wear is necessary but hot." Kate replied, shaking her hair out so she didn't have helmet hair.

"Mmm. You nervous?" He asked rubbing his fingers through his own hair.

"About what?" She inquired, searching for the entrance to the dental clinic.

"Seeing the dentist?"

"No. If we were at the gynecologist you would be dragging me kicking and screaming in there, but the dentist is ok." She looked to his face seriously.

"Mmmm. Handy information to know for the future." Then he thought about it. "You really scared of seeing a gynecologist?" He was a little surprised by that confession.

"Terrified. Why?" She asked seriously.

"I should be asking you why, as I didn't pick up on even a hint of that sort of fear coming off you recently."

Kate grunted and started to walk towards the entrance. "Well, now you know Kate Beckett has a phobia."

"Phobia noted." He replied waiting a moment to watch her ass walk ahead of him in the leather pants. He moaned his approval, then came back to reality. "Spiders?" He asked catching up with her. "What's your take on spiders?"

"If one unexpectedly lands on me you will find out and probably go deaf at the same moment." She laughed at her own response. "I don't like them. But I will let those big ones on my hand."

"Must really be a girl thing. Alexis is terrible with them. I don't like those big ones." He stepped ahead and opened the door to the clinic for her. She walked in ahead, glancing to his eyes recalling the conversation they had had in the basement when they were cuffed together about doors and elevators. She waited for him on the other side.

"Mice?" He asked.

"Just a squeal when they surprise me. You?"

"Same here. Just a squawk of surprise. Alexis used to own a mouse. It only survived about three months."

"I had a hamster once. Maybe six months." Kate told him not even aware he was extracting information out of her that she would never have divulged once upon a time with him. Now she didn't care."

"Snakes?"

"Depends on what sort of snake you're referring to Castle." She stopped at the reception desk and told the receptionist her name. They were told to take a seat so they found two chairs in a corner.

He sat to her left. "Real snakes Kate."

"Oh. I will let a carpet snake on me. Australian snakes no way."

"Agree with that."

"As for the snake I was dealing with this morning…" She grinned looking between his eyes and groin.

"Behave Beckett." He pulled out his phone. "The dentist you're seeing is a specialist and I know him from socializing up here. If he's says it needs to be fixed then don't argue with him and let him fix it."

"I think they are ok." Kate replied running her tongue over her teeth unconsciously. They had been sore on and off after the fight but had been ok recently.

"That's not what you were saying a week or so ago."

Kate looked to Richard who was playing some game on his iPhone, wondering why on earth she had taken so long to wake up to herself about him. She nudged his shoulder, interrupting his game. He smiled and put his phone away and took her hand in his, quietly apologizing. "I didn't mean that." She whispered. "Thank you."

"What for? I haven't done anything."

"For taking care of my teeth."

Richard laughed in amusement. "You're welcome Honey." He kissed the side of her face. "I just don't want to be kissing my girlfriend with missing teeth." He joked. "Totally selfish reasoning."

"And we're back to being a nine year old on sugar."

"That's normal Kate."

They both turned to a doorway opening and a male dentist called her name. She stood and left everything on the chair by Richard and followed the dentist through the door, leaving him with a kiss she blew to him. He played games on his iPhone and texted his daughter who was on her way to the beach house with his mother. He didn't notice that was a good half out before Kate returned. She had lost the color in her face, was actually quite pale and didn't offer much of a smile as she collected her jacket and helmet. They went to the reception desk and Rick pulled out a plastic card he held out to Kate.

"Don't bother looking for it Kate. I still have your card from the hospital admission." He explained to her and gave it to Kate. "You ok?"

"Yeah. But I now have a new phobia." She murmured her brow creasing and Rick's creased in concern. Obviously something had been done.

He glanced to the time realizing she had been in the chair awhile. "So I won't have to drag you to the other place now phobia?"

"Just about at that level." She replied fishing about for her credit card. Rick handed his over to the receptionist.

"Put it on that." He told the receptionist and gently pushed Kate's hand away, glancing to her. "Fix it up later." He told her and brushed her hair from her face. He kissed her forehead. "You will be ok. You always are," and she responded with a hint of a smile then looked down. It flashed through him, how timid she really was beneath all that facade she put up in public, that she was being her true self with him more and more.

Once the account was paid and they were walking out, Rick scanned the invoice to read what work had been done on Kate's teeth. It couldn't have been much, as the fee wasn't as high as he had anticipated it would be. He has half been expecting the dentist to advise her that her teeth had been seriously damaged by the impacts they received. In general the account indicated her teeth were structurally sound but the dentist had fixed a left upper molar. He folded and pocketed the invoice and looked up to find she was way ahead of him.

"What happened?" He asked catching up with her at the bike. As he waited for her to respond, knowing she sometimes needed a moment to share information, he dressed in his leather jacket and zipped it up. He watched as Kate performed the same ritual to start her Harley once again.

"He found the one that was hurting me after the fight. It was extremely painful for him to fix it." She finally confessed once the motor was idling, still warm from the trip to their destination. "I suppose I'm still sensitive to things, that's all."

"Did he give you a local?" He pulled an expression over his face that caused Kate to smirk, his tongue feeling his own teeth, totally understanding her discomfort from the experience of having teeth fixed.

"Yes, but still hurt. I will be ok." She told him and dressed in her jacket and zipped it up.

"Are you sure? You look pale." He observed.

"I will be ok in a minute." She corrected. "He did say I was lucky my teeth hadn't moved based on my description of where I was hit."

"But they're ok?" He half asked half confirmed, pleased the roots hadn't been irreversibly injured.

"Yep. He thinks my molar was damaged either when I hit my chin on the floor or the final time Maddox, I mean Matthews smacked me." She swallowed.

Richard understood what was now going on in Kate land. She'd had to describe to the dentist what had happened, had been forced to discuss the fight and that's what had put her on edge, not the dental treatment. She was just using that as an excuse to be emotionally unstable. "Ok. So that was it?" He reached out to Kate putting his palm to the back of her head, at the base of her skull in her brown wavy hair. He gently drew her close to him, meeting her half way, smiling to her face.

"Yep." She half smiled glancing shyly to his eyes feeling like a sook after all she had been through. "But now I understand why people have dentist phobias. I was sweating Rick and gripping the arm of the chair."

"I understand completely. I hate going to the dentist Babe." He softly caressed her where he held her head then let her go. "C'mon Kate, it's time to take me home on your machine." He grinned deciding to let her off the hook about the real reason she was upset. He pulled her close and softly kissed her lips knowing she would still be experiencing severe numbness at the moment. It would make her react. And right on cue she pulled away laughing.

"I can't feel your lips." She giggled and wiped her hand over her mouth to take away saliva but when she checked the back of her hand there was nothing there. Rick chuckled at her and pointed to a spot.

"It's there." He teased and she instantly wiped away the saliva but found nothing on her hand. She hit his shoulder.

"Get on the bike Rick." She ordered and instantly he pulled on his helmet and dropped the shield over his face.

Next thing they were back on the bike and heading for home.

The noise of the Harley coming closer to the house then pulling up in the garage had Alexis off the poolside chair and running through the house to ascertain what the thunderous noise was disturbing the quietness of the neighborhood. She opened the garage door to see her father on the back of a motor bike. She covered her ears to protect them from the intensity of the noise, feeling the vibration of the engine throughout her entire body. The sight of her father on the back of a motor bike was not strange to her as he had owned a road bike when she was younger but her surprise was the type of bike and who was driving it. Her father climbed from the bike making noises of excitement as usual and with the engine still running the woman in the black leather lifted her helmet off. Dark hair fell loose and Alexis sighted Kate's grinning exhilarated face. Alexis hurried around the car to her father as he unzipped his jacket. He was sweating heavily through his shirt. He greeted his daughter with the enthusiasm of a Labrador and hugged her. Kate clipped her helmet to the bar it had been on earlier in the day and waited for the engine to cool, sitting astride her bike. She pulled off her gloves, unzipped her jacket. She was so hot from the ride, but exhilarated by the having the drive along the beach road during such a beautiful hot day, the experience at the dentist already forgotten. Rick left the garage roller door up whilst the motor idled, the noise of it echoing off the walls and hard surfaces of vehicles.

Kate leaned over and pressed her cheek to Alexis in greeting, not saying much because of the rack of the engine. She envied Alexis who was in a bikini top and shorts. Kate was sweating and wanted to get out of her bike gear, but she had to wait for the Harley to cool. She would return later to give the entire bike a clean.

Rick pointed to the kitchen door indicating to Kate he was going inside the house. She nodded and turned her attention the bike.

_Had to break it as this chapter is getting too long… second part will go up in the next day or so… once I have reviewed it. _

_Please let us know how we're going… love the reviews and thank you very much for those who take the time to provide feedback. Some of the things you write make my heart buzz because I get you riding the roller coaster. I love it when I hear I have made you cry, laugh, hold your breath, sit on the edge of your seat or wait to read my story every day. Thank you! It makes me want to write anything! I hope I helped with that long hiatus between seasons._

_By the way, read Frozen Heat. It's awesome. I can't stay away from it._


	32. Chapter 32

_Here is the rest of the chapter a straight continuation from chapter 31 so if you haven't read about the Harley motorcycle, best to go back to 31. _

_The next chapter will be a few days away because I have to write it still. _

**Chapter 32**

Moments later inside the kitchen Richard found his mother sitting perfectly relaxed on a stool at the counter with a glass of red wine, reading a magazine. Alexis was at his heels jumping about his shoulders and excitedly asking detailed questions about the bike and where they had taken it. Richard answered a few surprised by her level of excitement about it, whilst he grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle of beer. He was silent and thinking as he down an entire bottle of water in one session, during which time he decided Alexis needed to ask Kate the questions. Once he'd swallowed the last mouthful of water, he suggested she wait for Kate to join them as he binned the empty bottle. They moved onto the subject of how the party was. A couple of minutes later Kate followed them into the kitchen still in her leather gear. She held her helmet and walked in with a natural big grin. Martha stopped reading the second she saw the sight of Kate enter the house in a completely different manner to what she was used to.

"My God, look at you!" Martha greeted, seeing Kate who looked so healthy compared to the woman she had said goodbye to a week ago.

"How are you Martha?" Kate asked and placed her helmet next to Rick's on the kitchen counter.

"Fabulous. I see you have picked up a lot."

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks." Kate replied. In the middle of the kitchen Kate started to strip herself rapidly of the black leather clothing no longer able to tolerate her body's temperature. "Hot from the leather perhaps." Her face was flushed and perspiring. She laid the jacket with her helmet then dropped to the floor in the middle of the kitchen to undo her boots. She unbuckled straps, pulled down zips and loosened the boots.

"Will you take me on the bike Kate?" Alexis asked coming around to the kitchen side again still excited..

"Sure, but on a cooler day. We will go for a long ride." Kate offered with a grin, blowing hair from her face. "Rick? Please?" Kate held up her left leg and without a word Rick pulled the motorbike boot off. "Have you ridden a Harley before Alexis?" She asked then held the right leg up.

"Dad's old bike yeah, but not a Harley."

"That was years ago." Rick filled in" He pulled off Kate's second boot placing both carefully on the floor by her jacket knowing if he dropped them she would be pissed at him. "I had more fun doing that the other day." He muttered his eyes seductively looking at Kate's.

"Rick!" Kate scorned her eyes wide but she also had time to acknowledge to herself how damn gorgeous he looked when he said it to her. She'd seen on his face the fondness he held for that memory and felt her cheeks heat up even more.

"Dad! Ewwwhhh…" Alexis screwed up her nose.

Richard chuckled, his eyes glancing back to Kate who secretly smiled about that day he was referring at the motel when they couldn't get into the room fast enough. It had been fun she had to agree.

"Yeah Rick, ewwwwhhhh." She echoed causing Martha to laugh out loud. Kate leaned back undid her pants and pushed them down her hips then her legs, he eyes looking over to Martha with a cheeky smile.

"I bet you were thinking something else." Martha said pointing a finger at Kate.

"Ladies." Rick lightheartedly warned and took hold of the ends of the leather pants and dragged them off Kate's legs finding the experience rather arousing. He was finally able to pull leather clothing off his girlfriend and his mother and daughter were present as luck would have it. Kate must have read his mind by the expression on her face. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Mmmm hummm." She replied and wiped her bare legs. She had been sweating beneath the pants. Kate let her body spread out on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor and laid there a moment rejoicing in the fact she was out of so much clothing, her back on the cold tiles. She stayed flat on her back but lifted her legs and pulled her damp socks off, listening to the rapid chatter going on between Martha, Alexis and Rick as they caught up with each other. It surprised her how much they talked currently even though they were regularly in contact with one another by cell phone. It reminded her she needed to phone her father as she hadn't spoken to him for a few days, well maybe longer. He didn't even know she had been close to death. He did know she was at the Hamptons and that she was ok.

Kate stood up, pushing her bike gear towards the wall. She tidied her shirt and shorts and found a hairband on the bench that she used to tie her hair back.

Martha came around the counter to get more wine and took Kate's hand in hers. "Don't come too close Martha I'm all sweaty." She smiled shaking the t-shirt. "So hot today."

"Don't be silly." Martha gave Kate a hug then stood her back and took a good look at Kate. Martha inspected Kate's legs with Alexis standing beside her, both assessing Kate's recovery. "Turn about." She ordered and Kate obediently turned a circle taking a bottle of water from Rick. She had a long drink silently asking Rick for help to avoid the inspection but he just shrugged his shoulders silently telling her she was on her own with his family.

"She's fine Mother." Richard eventually stated. "Daughter," smiling as he knew neither of them would permit Kate to escape their scrutiny until they were fully satisfied with their assessment of her health.

"She's better than fine." Martha replied. "Lift your shirt Honey." She requested and Kate did as she was told, surprisingly not worried about exposing herself and spun another circle proud of the fact the injuries were gone and more importantly that her ribs were nicely covered once again. She hated looking like a started cat.

"It's all gone." Kate stated peering down at her waist the nice curve of her hips there in place of the pelvic bones that had been jutting out.

"It has." Alexis agreed, her hands touching where she had inspected a week earlier. "I can't believe how different you look Kate."

"Better different I hope." She dropped her t-shirt back to her waist.

"Oh yes. Better for sure, but you're looking …." She glanced to her grandmother.

"She looks relaxed," Martha began. "Tanned, and… " she looked to her son. "Totally taken care of."

"I'm cared for." Kate replied. "More than I ever have been." Kate smiled to Rick and passed him back the bottle. "I'm going to get changed into my bathing suit and have a swim. I'm very hot." She said and collected her belongings and disappeared upstairs.

Castle watched her go up the stairs unaware his mother was searching through her hand bag. "I found these on the fridge Richard. I thought Kate might want them." She lifted out a small pink drawstring jewelry bag she handed to Richard. He peered inside the bag and saw Kate's mother's ring on the chain and her father's watch. "Oh. I will give them to her later." He replied and put them on the counter by Kate's phone she had left there. "I'm not sure whether she wants them on her anymore." He commented, "but she can decide that". He glanced to the time. It was mid-afternoon. He wanted to talk Alexis about his father but he needed to get changed and take a swim, still hot from the bike ride too. He grabbed the small bag and left his family to follow Kate upstairs. He found Kate in the bathroom totally naked, searching for her bikini.

"Whoa, baby." He greeted drawing her to him by the hips, her naked butt getting fully appreciated by his bright blue eyes, his mind completely forgetting about her items in his pocket.

"Castle, don't get any ideas." She playfully slapped him away but he persisted ignoring her weak defence turning her about to face him. He held her about her waist still ignoring her pointless struggle to escape him as he playfully ravished her lips, neck and shoulder unable to hold back his own laughter when she attempted to tickle him.

"I'm gonna talk to Alexis about Marley today." He said between kisses down the side of her neck.

"Good." She stopped struggling deciding she couldn't physically win against him and because she liked the way his kisses felt on her skin. She held his biceps to keep her balance, thinking about how big they were. He stopped his displays of affection and stood up, looking over her face, her hazel eyes finding his. "Where is my bikini?" She inquired.

"Ummm… oh… " He held up a hand, index finger pointed. A cheeky smile appeared. "I know." He let her go and walked to the bedroom where he picked up the two pieces of her bikini from beside the unmade bed they had literally pulled apart. The doona was still on the floor. He picked that up and dropped it on the bed not particularly worried about the bed being made. He'd been made on it, and that's all that mattered according to his scale of enjoyment of life. He recalled with fondness how much fun he'd had that very morning getting these two flimsy pieces of fabric, more commonly known as a bikini, off Kate's body to make love to her. An impromptu session that had knocked items off counters and bedside tables, had them tumble clumsily off the bed a couple of times until they had opted to remain on the floor where they had finished up spent and deliriously content once again.

He dangled them from his finger returning to Kate in the bathroom still wearing his smile. She grinned in response, also recalling that morning, and snatched them from him before he had a chance to hold them away from her. He'd been a right deviant with her that morning.

"The bikini didn't offer you much protection from my attack on your stuff this morning."

"I noticed." Kate murmured. "But I liked it." She turned about so he could tie the bikini about her neck first. She then adjusted the triangles over her breasts using the mirror before her, then had him tie the strap at her back.

Richard grunted in response unable to hold back the smile. He kissed her right shoulder. "It was fun tackling you Detective." He closed in on her from behind looking over her head at their reflections in the mirror.

"I'm sure, writer boy." She replied looking to his eyes via the reflection.

"I have your mother's ring and your watch in my pocket. Mother brought them up." He lifted away her hair from her left shoulder placing his lips at the back of her neck a moment.

"Would you keep hold of them please? I don't want them back just yet."

"Ok." He replied. "Want me to assist you with the panty portion?" He asked his hands back on her affectionately wrapping about her hips and coming to rest palms flat against the tummy. He rested his chin on her shoulder staring at her through the mirror.

"No, thank you." She glanced down feeling a hand moving toward her groin, telling him off physically. "Is this ever gonna stop?" She inquired, letting him draw her back to his hips.

"Do you want it to stop?" He inquired seriously, stilling his movement and looking to her as she turned to face him again, his hands staying on her.

Kate smiled sheepishly realizing the effect her tone of voice had had on Rick, and hooked her arms about him beneath his arms, bringing him closer. She murmured playfully close to his left hear. "Never stop. Don't ever stop." And she kissed his mouth feeling his response, his affectionate behavior resuming.

"You were so hot on that bike." He muttered and grabbed her bare ass with both hands, listening to her squeal and laugh. She lost her balance in his arms but he held onto her ignoring the number of times she squawked his name. He stood her to her feet, sobering. He patted her bare backside. "Get dressed baby. I need to go speak with Alexis after I swim."

He let her go, but Kate stayed, holding his body against hers, her fingers going beneath his shirt. She then moved to the buttons and started to undo each button her eyes not leaving his eyes. She opened his shirt, looking from his eyes to his bare chest a wantful expression creeping over her face.

"Don't Kate." He pleaded weakly. "We have to go back downstairs. He took her hands and placed them in front of him, wanting badly to make love to her but they had to rope themselves in a bit now they weren't alone in the house. He saw her bite her lip then her eyes turned to his her face extremely seductive. She smiled coyly.

Her expression became serious just like that. "Ok." She agreed and stepped away. He released her hands and she resumed putting on her clothes by stepping into the bottom half of her bikini. She sorted it out so her bits were appropriately covered and wondered off into the bedroom. Castle leaned against the wall, wishing he could chase after her and throw her on his bed to ravish, but he had to do other things. He gave himself a few minutes to settle down then changed into his swimming shorts and followed Kate downstairs. She was already in the pool with Alexis when he sauntered out to the patio and joined them in the water.

The talk between Rick and Alexis about Marley Andrews inadvertently occurred whilst the group took their evening walk along the beach. They had started going on the walks once Kate was strong enough to join them, and the event had become a daily ritual since, particularly with Martha and Alexis being present. Kate and Martha were strolling together deliberately putting space between and Rick who was spending time with Alexis. Martha and Kate hung back, strolling slower than Rick and Alexis who were teasing each other, playing on the sand.

"They are good together." Kate observed watching as Rick physically tackled Alexis who was squealing and laughing just about as much as Rick was. They had only just come out of the water. It was such a warm evening that they had just raced each other down the beach into the sea for a swim whilst Martha had watched on.

"He's a good father." Martha stated.

"He is." She agreed. "He does that with me." Kate stated and pointed as he lifted Alexis off her feet to his shoulder and threatened to carry her into the water. "He threw me in the pool the other day." Alexis was fully into the game, Kate not accustomed to seeing the lighter side of her personality.

"Odd. He's never been like that with girlfriends. Alexis yes but not women he's dated."

Kate giggled seeing the two of them tumble untidily to the sand and play fight at ground level. "He doesn't stop lately." Kate told Martha. "He just picks me up and takes me wherever he wants me."

"Can you understand why he does?" Martha inquired hooking Kate's arm into hers as they followed the other two who were now back on their feet and running. Kate glanced to Martha's eyes, feeling like she had been asked a very personal question, but she realized it was just a simple question that she was able to answer. "He's doing it to Alexis now." Martha pointed out.

"He loves her." Kate replied. "He's making it easier for her to absorb the information he's going to tell her."

"That's could be true." Martha replied.

"He has set the bar high for any guy she dates."

Martha glanced to Kate, surprised by Kate's comment. Kate laughed seeing her expression. "He's a lot different to date, compared to knowing him like I did." She explained.

"He is with you. As much as you frustrated the hell of him, he loved you so much before. I've never seen any other woman who can cause him to be so angry, upset, dedicated and in love as he was and is with you. God only knows the depths of it now." Martha stated unusually serious looking up to the tall, strong woman Kate had returned to being.

"He doesn't get frustrated with me anymore except the other night when I kept waking him up. He snapped Martha. He gave me a half of a sleeping pill he found." She smiled, now recalling the night with humour which on the night wouldn't have befitted it at all.

"Yes, I heard about that night. He said you were a little on edge." Martha's left eyebrow rose a little as she emphasized the last three words.

"Yes." She grinned. "You could say a little on edge." She stopped, seeing that Castle was now sitting on the sand with Alexis beside him. "I'm ok now, but he still dreams. Let's go make dinner?" She pointed to the pair deciding to leave them alone.

"Good idea." Martha turned with Kate. "So he's still dreaming?" She asked a little concerned.

"Oh yeah. He wakes up screaming my name or I wake because he's holding onto me so tight I have to wake him to let me go. He says that I talk in my sleep and that's when he holds me."

"What exactly happened that has the two of you so traumatized, besides the actual fight? Is there something specific?" Martha took a breath. "I recall you saying to him about the gun shot and Richard not closing his eyes."

Kate released her arm from Martha's and stepped away from her a little, looking over her boyfriend's mother. "He hasn't told you?" She was a bit surprised.

"He's told me generally what happened, but what he said was as though he was fabricating a story. The battering on your body told me a different story. You were very ill the night he brought you here."

"I don't remember much of that night." Kate glanced back to Rick who was settled on the sand for certain then looked back to Martha twisting her fingers together, thinking about how much to say, not really wanting to discuss it now. "This is between you and I Martha?" She inquired. "Because he's your son and I think you have a right to understand even if I don't really want to talk about it."

"Most certainly Kate and I don't want you talking about it, if you're not comfortable."

Kate nodded in acceptance of the confidence between them and continued slowly wandering up the beach. She chose to keep it short. "When I was involved in the fight with Matthews, Rick was tied up, gagged with duct tape and I ended up pinned to the floor near him with my gun pointed at me. Castle refused to close his eyes no matter how much I screamed at him to." Kate held her hand like a gun to her head but when she realized it was there she dropped it. "Sorry." She apologized noticing Martha's rather horrified expression. Kate looked back along the shoreline at Rick wishing she was beside him even now. "A big part of his problem is the day Alexis tied him up with duct tape to the chair, He managed to get himself out of it. The day he was tied up, he couldn't escape because the guy who tried to kill me sat and waited with Rick for me to return to the loft. Rick couldn't get out of the tape and he couldn't help me. So he helplessly sat and watched it all unfold in front of him." Kate wiped her eyes, pushed herself to dismiss the emotional aspects of the event. "Esposito shot the guy in a way that prevented him incidentally shooting me. It all goes a bit blank after I heard the gun shot. The next thing I clearly recall is vomiting blood and your son is behind me, holding me, telling me I have to live because he wants to marry me and give me kids whilst I'm just telling him not to tell my Dad what has happened." Kate made a grunt of frustration that telling Martha about it was still upsetting her emotionally. She swallowed, her gaze returning to Castle momentarily before he eyes returned to Martha, who stroked her shoulder. Kate smiled. "Sorry, but it hurts. I try not to think about it and he refuses to talk about it now."

"You can talk to me about it any time." Martha stated watching Kate who crouched to the sand, hugging her legs. "What do you remember next?" She asked stroking Kate's head, knowing very well she needed to talk it out of her system.

"Ummm, thinking Rick was dead, somebody telling me he was alive, then he was there alive holding me. Then waking up numerous times and he was there. I heard his voice telling me to wake up all the time, then I'm in the bathroom and you're with us. That's my first clear memory is you with Rick taking care of me."

"So the key moment you two are stuck in is you having the gun at your head, you telling Rick to close his eyes so he wouldn't see you die, he is tied up and refuses to close his eyes. You both thought you were going to die. You were terrified because you thought that was really it and he was going to watch you die again. He was terrified because he finally had you, thought he was going to lose you and he couldn't do a thing to save you, but he thought if he closed his eyes that would be the end of you."

"Yep." Kate simply replied. "That's why Rick is so screwed up by it and why he's so protective of me." She stood up and brushed the sand of her bikini and buttocks. "Let's go prepare dinner." She wiped her eyes, avoiding any sand on her hands and started to walk towards the house, pausing to wait for Martha to catch up. She silently stared over the beach at Rick, not liking the distance that was currently between them at that moment. There was a lump in her throat that she tried to push down.

"You ok?" Martha asked as she came to her. Kate smiled and nodded. Martha took hold of Kate again, well aware the younger woman was still a long way from being over the traumas, but was coping remarkably well. "You could look at it from a different angle."

"How so? I had my own gun pointed at my temple."

"Yes. But you two have been very tight since this."

"Yes." Kate conceded. "But I think we always have been close. "I know you think he followed me, but I'm the one who phoned him any hour of the day to have him join me at murder scenes."

"Such the romantic you are, Kate." Martha laughed causing Kate to grin broadly and laugh. "He always says I take him to interesting places."

"It was a defining moment in which you both had extreme emotions, but the one clear message I take from it is how much you love each other."

"Its not exactly the defining moment I want to remember." Kate replied. "The moment I knew I loved him, that he was the one for me is permanently in my heart, I just wasn't ready to accept it." She said, her eyes moving from Martha back to Rick about 200 metres down the beach.

"So Alexis, you're running away to Europe on me." Castle started dragging his daughter over the sand closer to him listening to her complaints.

"Why don't you come with us?" Alexis suggested for the third time in as many days.

"I'm thinking about it. But I have a book just out and need to write another one." He offered, not wanting to tell her he really only wanted to stay with Kate, to take care of them for now. "Alexis…"

"Father." She replied, and looked at his face seeing he was kind of serious, kind of amused. "Go on." She urged seeking hesitation there as well.

"I met someone the other day who dearly wants to meet you." He told her admiring the multitude of tones through her hair in the light of the sunset.

"Who might that be?" She turned so she was facing him more knowing this conversation was going to go big just by the way he was starting it. Tell me!" She urged. "Someone famous?" She whispered excitedly.

"Not really." He chuckled. "You've wanted to meet this person for awhile and a couple of weeks ago I got an unexpected knock on the door."

"Dad… tell me who." She demanded sitting up straight and moving into his space.

Rick's smile faded a little as he was unsure about how she would react. "My father, your grandfather."

"Oh! My! God!" She stated. "No way!" She knelt up. "What's he like?"

"Me."

"Really! What's he like?"

"Seriously, an older version of me." Rick squawked.

"What's his name?" She laughed, bouncing up and down a bit hardly able to contain her enthusiasm.

"Marley…"

"Marley what?"

"Marley Andrews."

"You met him?"

"Yes!"

"Where does he live?"

"In New York."

"Oh my God," She exclaimed. "That explains why I've been told there's a man in New York that looks just like you."

"Honey, I look like a lot of people." He replied, dismissing her comment.

"No! No! I've had people come up and say they have called out to you to say hello and you didn't answer them but they swore you were there. I told them you couldn't be because I knew you were somewhere else most of the times."

Castle laughed, brushing it off but then he thought about the day years ago Gina had accused him of ignoring her in the middle of New York. "Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Has Kate met him?"

"She found him first then he found her and she brought him back to me."

"Does she like him?"

"Of course. He's like me Honey. Really like me."

"So there's two of my dad in the world."

Richard laughed. "That doesn't sound good." He smiled. "So you want to meet him?"

"Most definitely."

"Good. Then don't make plans for this weekend. He will come up on Friday evening, so I want you to be home by 4.00 pm to help prepare for his arrival. We will go out for tea to say that seafood restaurant. Which reminds me. I need you to take Kate on a shopping trip tomorrow to buy her something to wear."

"Great." Alexis clapped her hands. "I cannot wait. For tomorrow, for Friday." She almost squealed, Rick momentarily forgetting she was now 18 years old. She planted a kiss on his cheek then wrapped her arms about his neck. "This is so cool. I'm finally going to meet your father."

He smiled thinking about how easy that was after all the worry he had been going through wondering whether she was ready to meet him. Seemed she was. "You will love him." He stated.

"I'm sure I will. Come on Dad. Gran and Kate have gone back to the house." She stood and held out her hand for him. "We need to save Kate from Gran because she'll be getting in Kate's ear."

"That she will and its too soon for Martha on Kate."

"Dad!" She scorned. "But you're right." She took hold of his hand, his arm as they started to stroll towards the house. "Tell me more about him please." She ordered and so in his usual story like manner he started to describe his initial then consequential meetings with Marley.

In the evening after dinner, Rick found Kate on the front lawn with her Harley. She was sitting cross legged on the grass carefully polishing the chrome with a cloth, listening to music via her iPhone he assumed. He could hear her humming to a song from the garage door. The bike looked immaculate and he thought about offering to pay her to detail his car. He would perhaps get it out of the garage the next day and see if she would join him to clean it. He quietly stepped around the bike inspecting her work. The bike had been a little dusty from the ride but now it looked so clean he could easily see his reflection even in the paint. He peered over the seat of the bike to Kate who was still focused on the part she was cleaning on the left side of the bike. She must have felt his gaze as she suspiciously looked up to his eyes and removed the left ear piece. She shyly smiled, indicating to Rick she had been in her own private universe and hadn't noticed him earlier.

"Hey." He said and noticed the dullness of her eyes.

"Hey." She murmured and turned off her music. She took out the other earpiece and put the phone and cord on the seat of the bike.

"You ok?" He asking sensing something wasn't right. She'd been quiet at dinner, but then he and Alexis had been quite noisy.

"I'm ok." She whispered and smiled. "Just cleaning my bike." Kate looked to his eyes, his happy blue eyes and instantly felt the buzzing inside her chest. "Are you ok Rick?" She asked seriously.

"Of course." He smiled. "My kid is inside the house, Mother is here." He almost groaned, "And best of all you're still here." He said almost sounding surprised.

"Think I'm gonna run away Castle?"

"Oh, it has crossed my mind a number of times you will get too scared and run home." He replied honestly, "Particularly when you have that expression on your face like you have tonight."

"What expression?"

"Like it's all too overwhelming." He took a breath. "You had a chat with my mother didn't you?" He asked rhetorically staring towards the front gate slightly annoyed at his mother mainly because Kate wasn't ready to be dealing with brining up of emotional shit at the moment. He knew Kate well enough to know she was putting up a nice little emotional front of late to protect herself and all it needed was a bit of a push to topple over her wall.

Kate chose not to reply but stared at him wondering how the hell he had figured that out.

He stepped around the back of the bike and sat on the grass near Kate, but far enough away so as not to be in her personal space. He picked a blade of grass and studied it, recognizing that Kate's firewall was up, locking in her emotions.

"Do you clean this bike often?" He inquired changing the topic, watching as she almost lovingly polished every part of every portion of the bike.

"Usually after I have used it."

"There is a cover in the garage you can spread over it if you want." He offered.

"Thanks." She gave the chrome one last wipe then carefully scrutinized her efforts. Satisfied, she then dropped the cloth on her lap and looked at Rick who was now lying back on the grass resting on his elbows looking hellishly sexy. "I won't run away if you look sexy like that for me more often." She commented a smile she couldn't stop, spreading over her face.

He pretended to throw the grass at her feeling bashful about of her comment. "What did you talk about?" He asked softly, trying not to exhibit his annoyance.

"General stuff." Kate answered simply hearing in his tone of voice that he was annoyed with his mother.

"Stuff." He repeated recalling the conversation about the box of stuff he had referred to at the time he had been sending her to the front door to fetch the delivery of flowers. She was being a smart ass with him by using that word. "Ok."

"Mmm." She agreed. "Stuff. I'm a big girl Castle. I can carry a conversation with another person." She neutrally advised him. "How did Alexis take the news?"

"Excited about it. Cannot wait to meet Marley. I phoned him just before to confirm he's coming up this weekend. By the way, can you phone your father?"

"Why?" She inquired, knowing he had phoned her a few times today but she hadn't picked up as yet.

"Because he told me he can't get through to you. The usual. He always phones me if he can't get you to pick up a phone."

"Mmm Fair enough."

"Does he know we're sleeping together?" He inquired because I haven't said anything." Rick nudged her thigh with his foot, noticing she was quiet.

"Don't know. Does he?" She got up on her knees and staying on them made her way over to Castle, putting her leg over his. She sat over his hips facing him. He looked up to her face then to her groin barely covered by the material of the bikini.

"Maybe you should invite him up here." Rick suggested lying right down and putting his hands under his head to use a makeshift pillow.

Kate remained silent her hands playing with his bare chest.

"Kate."

She looked at his face, a questioning expression.

"Are you listening?"

"Of course." She stood up off of him. "He won't come up." She lied.

"Why not? I think your father would like to see you Kate. He's seen the news and been reading the Ledger. He has put the pieces together Honey, that it's you who penetrated the network. He is a little concerned about his only child, his only direct relative." He told her thinking he would be wanting to see his only child under the same circumstances.

Kate grunted, looking in the distance at the man with the dog who was walked twice a day every day. She didn't feel up to dealing with speaking to her Dad today. "Did you tell him I was ok?"

"Of course I did. I will phone him later and invite him up here."

"I'll do it." She told him. "But not tonight."

Richard accepted that. "Alexis is going to take you shopping tomorrow for some clothes to wear over the weekend." He said changing the subject again for her.

"Are you telling me, or suggesting?" She asked.

"Ummm… bit of both. You don't have anything in the house to wear out for dinner Honey, so it might be a good idea to go shopping, with Alexis." He bit his bottom lip a little worried about Kate's pending reaction to his idea, particularly when he was feeling a little vulnerable when she was sitting astride his pelvis.

Kate smiled. The idea of going shopping with Alexis appealed to her. "Can we take your car?" She inquired.

"Can I drive your bike?" He responded. "With you on the back. You are a must have accessory."

It was Kate's turn to bite her tongue. "Deal. So long as I get the car tomorrow."

"Deal." They shook on it, Rick almost laughing because he would have just given her the remote in the morning anyway.

"Would you mind pushing the bike back in the garage for me please Castle?" She held out her hand he took and pulled him up. Without a word he took hold of the bike and pushed it by the handles to the garage as Kate carried in her cleaning pack. He found the cover in a cupboard and carefully spread it over the Harley with Kate assisting. They shut up the garage and moved inside the house to join Martha and Alexis who were watching the TV.

"Kate." Martha called. "I have something for you." She held out a cotton bag that Kate stepped over to and took from Martha thanking her. Kate found a spare armchair and sat in it, tucking her legs up. She peered in the bag. Her notebooks and Rick's novels. She put them on the seat behind her then focused on the TV knowing that Rick had seen the bag and it was killing him to know what was in it. This was going to drive him insane with curiosity. He brought drinks with him to the lounge and sat on the double sofa beside the arm chair Kate was in. Once he settled, she stood out of the armchair and sat with him on the sofa. She fished around in the bag and brought out a thick not book, the edges tattered a little. She clutched it to her chest tightly looking over Richard's face. He pushed back a strand of her hair knowing she was really thinking about what she was about to do.

"Rick." She started.

"Kate." He replied seriously as quietly as she had said his name, enchanted by her wide eyes and hesitancy in her voice.

"Promise me, you will." She stopped menacing her lip with her teeth as she rethought the words she was about to say. She held up the notebook. "This is my heart. I'm giving you my heart. Please do not break it." She whispered and held out the pink notebook she had started writing in during 2008.

Rick accepted the book, but held it between them, looking between its bright pink color to Kate's almost fearful expression. He could smell the scent of her perfume coming off the book. She carried one in her handbag all the time. He'd known that for a long time but had never asked her about it. "I won't break it." He murmured. "I promise." And with his left arm he encouraged her to sit closer to him. She turned and laid against his body to watch the TV, chin resting on the top of her head. He held the notebook but didn't open it. He wanted to be alone when he started it. He put the book down to the couch and wrapped his arms about her body. He leaned to he right ear and whispered so only she would hear.

"I love you Katie." And instantly felt the grip on his arm tighten as she tilted her head back to see his.

"Me too, Rick." She murmured and kissed his mouth before she snuggled in tightly against him.

_You know where I'm headed – back to the keyboard … hope you enjoyed it and please, take the time to give me feedback and ideas. It's greatly appreciated. _


	33. Chapter 33 - fantasy and fluff

_Ok, a chapter of total fluff just for the fun of it. Letting them bond. No cock blocks, murders, or interruptions. But bugger it that I had Alexis and Martha return before I wrote this. Could have had more fun had they been in the house alone. Just read, enjoy and have roll with it._

**Chapter 33**

"Richard? Richard, wake up." Was whispered urgently in the darkness.

Rick heard the desperation in her voice, felt it in the repeated stabs by her fingers into his right bicep, not painful but agitating. Something was on her mind and had woken her. Rick sighed listening to his name coming from her in full. "I'm awake. What it is Kate?" He asked with a sigh, sensing vulnerable Kate was on the loose in the wee hours of the morning.

"Please don't read my notebook." She almost pleaded to him in the darkness.

Rick opened his eyes to the stare at the ceiling, barely visible in the available light. He remained silent a moment listening to the waves through the open window, to her breathing. A voice inside him was making it clear he should have a go at Kate for waking him to talk about her notebook, but his commonsense shut the internal dialogue off. He wasn't stupid. Listening and obeying his rational mind would jeopardize relationship status with vulnerable girlfriend. The silence between them was deafening. He took a breath and asked, "You woke me up to tell me that?" He tried his hardest to keep the irritation and surprise out of his voice because he had heard the fear in hers. One thing he had learnt about Kate Beckett since they had been sleeping together was the fact she suffered the same shortcomings as every other individual. She was her own worst enemy and played a hard game against herself. She questioned herself all the time, over thought things at times.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispered. "But if you read it you will be in my head, know what I'm thinking."

"Isn't that what your intention was by giving it to me to read? It's full of your private thoughts Baby. Of course I understand the depth of it. My books are the same. You're reading what's going on in my mind."

"That's a point." She replied and Rick grunted in response. "I'm sorry Honey." She kissed his shoulder where she had spent time poking him. Kate heard him chuckle to himself. "What?"

"I'm just thinking about something." Rick replied.

"What?"

"Those texts I used to get in the middle of the night from you. My phone has an individual ring for when it's you." He told her, and reached for his drink on the bedside table he took a couple of mouthfuls of. "You managed to wake me even when you weren't beside me."

"Mmm."

"This is what I get now. Richard, Richard! Wake up." He mimicked and laughed in the darkness feeling her hand fall on his upper arm and the other clamping his mouth shut. She was laughing.

"Ok. I get your point." She waited a second then released her hand from his mouth.

"You haven't yet." He corrected. "You used to keep me up after we finished texting."

"How so?"

"Me thinking about what I would like to be doing with you." He rolled to his side so he was facing her, and wriggled closer to her body, her face, his hand finding the side of her head he lovingly caressed.

"So what would that be?" She asked inviting him to carry on.

"How much I wanted to kiss your lips, your face."

"Like this?" She softly pressed her lips on his then parted.

"Like that." He whispered. "But long, like this." He brought her back to his mouth kissing her with more intent. "And this." He moved in closer their kissing continuing slowly, his fingertips following the line of her eyebrow.

"What else?" She whispered, him feeling the heat of her breath, her fingers on his lips, causing him to groan with want.

"To touch your beautiful face, just like this." He continued to blindly touch her. "To kiss your neck, your throat. To taste you. To touch the swell of your breasts." He mumbled moving his lips down over her chin to her jaw, her throat, feeling her tilt her head to expose more of her neck to him. Her fingers were in at his side over his ribs.

"What do I do in your imagination?" She asked and heard him groan in pure lust. He moved back up to her lips.

"Your fingers are in my hair," he whispered. "You're smell so inviting, my favorite perfume is on you, your hair is all wavy, you're wanting me to kiss you." He continued his hands in her hair, over her face as he desired.

"I want you to kiss me." She affirmed and instantly he was over her and urging her to her back, his entire mouth over hers, kissing her urgently, his tongue finding hers. Breathless he broke the kiss hearing her heavy breaths.

"You want me." He continued. "Your hazel eyes are dilated with desire, your body is full of raging hormones, the blood is rushing from your brains to pool in your loins, making you all dizzy and light headed." He cooed, nibbling at her neck again. "You want me to touch your breasts."

"I do." She confirmed, her hands on his head in his hair. He moved over her body her legs falling apart for him as he closed his lips over her left nipple, going to his elbows. "Like that." She approved. "The other one is jealous." She whispered and heard him smirk as he shifted to her right breast he rolled his tongue over feeling her nipple become hard in response to his touch. She brought him back to her mouth, kissing him hard, attempted to roll them but he held her down, laughing at her. He left her mouth and traveled back down her body, sucking on her skin her stomach. He crawled down her body until he was at her groin blowing his warm breath over her sensitive skin. "What do you do next?" She asked.

Richard started to laugh like crazy, recalling quite vividly what he did next, his hands planted firmly on her hips, squeezing her firmly. "That's as far as I'm telling you." He climbed back over her body returning to her mouth he kissed crazily. Kate held his face laughing at him her lips roughed up by his whiskers.

"You didn't!" She suddenly squawked.

"Shhhhh…" He muffled her noise with his mouth kissing her. "Baby bird is across the hall."

"You used me to do that?"

"What about you?" He replied in horror. "I'm not the one who has sex dreams about you in front of you."

"Oh, so I'm never gonna live that one down am I." She declared, pushing him to get off her.

He grunted proudly in response ignoring her feeble attempts to get him off of her. "Never. Best dream ever." He stated. "I'm proud of you for doing that." He teased and for it received a light punch to the ribs. He laughed. His laughter ceased the second he felt her take a firm hold of his cock, her fingers wrapping securely about him. He stilled over her, feeling her breath near his mouth. Her flexible legs had wrapped about his body locking him closer to her.

"Is this what you imagined Castle?" She murmured huskily, emphasizing every syllable. "My long shapely thighs against your hips, my hips open to take you. My long, slim delicate fingers holding your very hard..." She paused, moving her hand over him, deliberately releasing a moan of disappointment "Could work on it a bit more Ricky .."

"Hey!" He barked.

" … to make it harder.." She laughed. "She's beneath you, in your bed. You're too afraid to put your weight entirely on her because she feels so frail…. Get over it Castle!" She ordered and instantly felt him drop his body down upon her more. She grunted in response, humoring him. "My God!" She groaned. "More exercise honey."

"Keep going Beckett." He ordered and kissed her mouth, waiting for her next narration but her spare hand was holding his head to her mouth as her other hand worked on making him harder. They parted to catch their breath.

"She wants him to take her." Kate whispers. "Longs for his … ummm… I'm outa words Rick…." She confessed her focus turning to the part of him in her hand.

"Me too." He muttered.

"How did you imagine me doing it with you?" She asked, as he smothered her face and neck with kisses.

"Oh…" He smirked in the darkness. "Many ways." He replied. "Like this, you on top, against the wall, my personal favorite, behind you…" He groaned enjoying the way she worked him, trying not to think about it too much. "How about you?"

"You will have to read my notebook." She replied dropping her leg when she felt him push at her so he could move to her side.

"You told me I can't." He replied softly, lying off to the side over her, his hand moving down between her thighs. He felt her, felt how wet she already was for him. He returned his mouth to her breast.

"Well, you just told me your innermost secrets." She moaned, as she felt his finger slide over her clitoris. "Oh God!" She whispered in response her hips lifting. He giggled.

"Miss trigger happy." He teased. "What do you fantasize about?"

"You." She replied, trying to keep her concentration on him but with the way he was working on her she was failing badly. "All the time." She barely whispered.

"What about me?" He pushed, liking the fact she had admitted it.

"You are writing…" She bit her lips, arching her back as he slipped a finger inside her… "Not fair." She murmured her tone high. "Do you want a story?"

"Yes…" He whispered, continuing his exploration of her. "You can do it." He encouraged and heard and felt her take a deep breath.

"You're writing a sex scene with Heat and Rook."

"Are you for real?" He asked stopping his motion.

"Don't stop." She ordered. "Yes." She purred. "But every time you start to write it, you become aroused."

"Which, I do." He confessed.

"Castle!" She scorned.

"Sorry. Continue writer girl."

Kate laughed. "I'm wearing my black lacy lingerie and my thigh length glossy black laced boots."

"Kate Beckett! Do you own a pair of thigh length glossy black laced boots?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course. Located in the kinky section of my wardrobe." She replied coyly.

Rick saw her cheekily bite her lip. "We're going back to New York in the morning young lady!" He declared. "God, that has turned me on so much." He groaned his palm moving up her thigh.

"I can feel that." She giggled.

"What colour lip stick?" He inquired.

"Deep red." She whispered. "Thick eyeliner and lots of mascara. I'm feeling slutty."

"Are you Nikki or Katie?"

"Katie."

"Mmmm. Slutty Kate. I'm liking it. How high are your heels?"

"Six inches. I'm as tall as you." She cooed, knowing he loved her being close to his height.

He drew a deep breath of approval. "So where am I?" He inquired.

"Well, in my fantasies you are in your study." She murmured her tone shooting back to reality and disappointment.

"Oh…. Shall we choose another room?" He asked thinking about that a moment as she was. Neither of them were ready to go back to the study at the loft yet.

"Ok. We'll make it here. In your study here. You are at your big desk in your big black chair, your feet up on the desk. Your laptop is on your lap." She seductively described to him.

"I'm keeping up." He said to the room of silence, his eyes closed feeling her body, inside her loving the way she was responding to him, what she was doing to him.

"You were on a roll with your writing." She paused holding her breath in response to what he was doing to her and how it felt. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"Tell me your story." He urged, knowing her concentration was totally focused on his hand and what he was doing.

"You're writing the sex scene, but you've gone past your normal rating into the x-rated zone. Nikki has gone down on Rook." She gasped. He was making her feel hot. "You're almost thinking about turning it into fanfiction."

"Nice." He smirked. "Back to fanfiction. Should we move our story to the red truck and farm clothes?" He inquired and heard her laughter.

"No. The study is working it for me." She replied.

"Well, I was thinking about nailing you in the truck that morning." He offered up.

"Really?" She sighed. "Damn. Missed an opportunity." She cursed.

"So Nikki has gone down on Rook, which he enjoys as much as slutty Katie going down on Castle."

"Don't get ahead of the story Rick." She stated, "Umm… But you don't want the earth tremor again, because that's in Frozen Heat … so you're contemplating what it could be this time."

"Go on." He was intrigued.

"So you're stuck where to go, and I walk in the room."

"What expression do you have?"

"My eyes are dilated, my jaw is square. A hint of a smile, I'm looking seductive, full of want. Approach you like a black panther hunting its prey, my inner thighs creamy white, inviting."

"What do I do?" He chuckled, listening to her description of herself.

"You stop thinking."

He made a noise in thought. "How is your hair?"

"Oh… down, curly, how you like it." She whispered.

"Like it was last night?"

"Mmmm…" She giggled. "You really like that." She smiled in the darkness feeling his cock pulse knowing he was thinking about how she looked. "Gosh Rick."

"Can I finish the story?" He asked suddenly having an idea.

"Oh yeah."

"I disregard my laptop, but remember to save the manuscript. I stand up…"

"No, you stay on the chair." She corrected. "I get on the chair."

"No. Your boots would make it too awkward. Believe me. Instead, I'm gonna throw you on the desk."

"Your laptop is now there."

"I put it on the floor. You come to me. Come right up to my face, your mouth barely an inch from mine. Your eyes, surrounded with long lashes, heavy make up, shift between my eyes and my lips, telling me what you want me to do. I draw you in for that long, passionate kiss. Your lips are hot, full, I taste lipstick, smell your perfume. Your tongue is in my mouth, playing with mine. I hear you groan, your legs are wanting to give out on you because you need to lie down."

Kate giggled. "You wish."

"What? You always get dizzy and have to lay down." He replied and continued with his story. "I lift you so your ass is on my desk, you're facing me. I move between your legs holding your gorgeous body against mine. God I want you. I want you more than anything. I kiss your mouth and my hand goes to where it is now. You're wet. You want me." He paused hearing her moan of agreement. "I tell you to lay down and you obey me for once." He emphasized obey and smirked hearing her laugh. "Lay down." He ordered as she started to sit up to follow his body. She let go of him as he commenced to move body further down the bed. "I feel your thighs, and I kiss and suck on that bit of skin right at the top of your inner thighs. You're trembling with anticipation and excitement." He was face down between her thighs and pulled her to the place he desired her to be. "And this is what I do to you." He whispered and heard her gasp as he went down on her.

Kate laid right down pulling the pillow from under her head. She dropped it over her forehead knowing she would soon be requiring it to muffle her cries so the other people in the house wouldn't hear her climaxing. God he was good.

Rick flicked on the kitchen light and lead Kate by the hand to the fridge. They were in dressing gowns, the two of them thirsty from their love making as well as a little hungry. Their cheeks were glowing, their heart rates still elevated.

"Will they wake?" She asked peering back towards the stairs.

"If they slept through the noise you just made Honey they will sleep through us down here." He replied opening the fridge door. He dropped her hand and passed her the carton of milk.

"I wasn't that noisy." Kate replied and saw Rick turn his head to just simply look at her. His expression said it all. He turned back to the fridge.

"What do you feel like?" He asked.

"Muffins?" She suggested.

"Kate's after sex food. Muffins." He teased, noticing a habit was forming. He made a mental note to keep fresh muffins in the fridge from now on. He found the container they were kept in and dragged them out.

"Grapes?" She further suggested.

"On the counter." He shut the fridge door and followed Kate to the counter. She had two glasses out and was pouring the milk. Once he put the container down he moved behind Kate and wrapped his arms about her, biting and kissing her neck. She instantly set the milk container down and turned about in his embrace kissing his mouth, tasting herself, him, them. He smelt of her, she smelt of him. It was driving her crazy with want. And he was right into her, leaning into her body, his hands over her touching her everywhere. They parted, panting, their eyes meeting, staring, a silent conversation shared between them. She wanted to tell him she loved him, more than anyone she'd ever loved, but she could see it in face that it was all over hers. She didn't need to tell him. Instead she returned to him mouth, unable to get enough of him right now.

"Is it hot tonight or what?" He eventually asked, drawing her to him for a hug. She was still warm from their love making, her cheeks hot on his hand.

"It's a hot night." She whispered.

"Let's go out by the pool." Rick suggested. It was just after 4.30 am and still a balmy night.

"Great idea." Kate agreed.

"Since we're up." Rick commented. He took the container and carton as Kate grabbed the glasses, swallowing a few mouthfuls. They patted bare footed outside to the outdoor couch. Alexis had pushed all the modular pieces together so it formed a couch the size of a king size bed with three sides having backs they could lean on. Rick left Kate a moment to run back inside the house to collect a couple of towels and a couple of throw rugs. It was a beautiful night to be outside. They sat on the edge of the couch and shared a few muffins, swishing them down with milk. Kate was sitting close to him, facing him, her eyes constantly shifting about the dimly lit patio but more than often returning to him, to admire his face, his body.

"What's going on Kate?" He asked casually noticing her behavior. He took a bite of the muffin she passed him.

"Nothing Castle." She looked down to her lap. Second later she looked back smiling infectiously.

"You enjoyed that before didn't you." He cheekily asked and saw her nod in response.

"I don't whether you will be able to top it Ricky." She grinned feeling her cheeks heating up.

"You have no idea baby." He leaned over toward her and gave her lips a kiss. He finished his milk. "I'm going to go for a swim." He stated. "You coming?"

"Now?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm hot." He stood up and pulled off his dressing gown tossing it on the couch. He grabbed the towels. "Coming?" He asked glancing back to Kate knowing her eyes had latched on to his naked ass. He'd lost count how many times he'd caught her admiring his ass. He heard her remove her gown and follow him to the steps of the pool.

"We're naked." She whispered.

"No!" He replied in a tone of disbelief and copped a swat on his shoulder. "Better get in fast in case Mother catches us out." He squawked theatrically. He stepped down one step and turned to take her hand.

"You won't pull me in?" She asked before she took his hand.

"Come on Kate. I don't want you to slip." He honestly replied and then found it incredibly difficult to keep a straight face when she decided to trust him. He seriously wanted to pull her in but decided against it as she was trusting him not to. She held a couple of his fingers and took the first step cautiously, mainly to feel the temperature of the water. Once she felt how warm it was she literally fell into the water, dragging him with her. Both of them submerged themselves and came out of the water laughing.

"It's beautiful in here." She stated and swam towards the deep end with him right beside her. He was able to touch the bottom of the pool in the deep end but he treaded water as she did. They were in the deep end for a few minutes until Kate swam to the shallow end. She stood up in about four foot of water and waited for Rick to join her. He stepped to her and with one arm around her pulled her close to him. He wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck and half leap to his body. He let himself go in the direction her weight propulsion took them, falling slowly backwards into the water, hearing her laughter, her arms pulling herself up to his mouth. She kissed him hard as he balance himself to prevent himself going entirely beneath the water. When they parted he put his hands at her waist and a serious expression over his face.

"What?" She asked her brow creasing in confusion.

"Who are you and what have you done to Beckett?" He asked.

"Do you want that Beckett back?" She asked in a threatening manner.

"No no! I like this one. I like this one a lot." He paused looking over her entire face. She was a completely different girl to the one he'd known as a friend. "I want to keep this one." He whispered humoring her.

Kate giggled and leaned into him for a hug, her feet kicking softly in the water. "Keep? I'm not a pet you take ownership of." She said in her usual Detective Beckett tone.

"Huh! There she is!" He declared and laughed. "But I can take ownership of you." He confirmed confidently and felt down her legs as she turned to the side of her body towards him and brought her legs against his body hanging from his left shoulder. He put his right palm against her thigh keeping her close to him.

"How so? You can't own another person."

"You're my partner, no one else's. My girlfriend. I don't see another boyfriend with us. My lover, a very good one at that." He smiled seeing her grin and make her girlish noises in response. "Ownership Kate."

"But I could walk out of here tomorrow." She responded without any temptation or threat in her tone. It was simply a statement.

"You could." He agreed, "but you won't." He replied.

"Why not?" She tested.

"Because you know you belong here with me."

"That's very cocky of you." She commented smiling cheekily.

"It is. But I would have to hurt you a lot to cause you to want to leave here without me. To cause you to leave me." He let her legs go, taking his hand to the side of her head.

"Maybe." She kissed the side of his head, stroked his hair. "But I want to stay with you." She confessed.

"You love me so much it hurts." He whispered. "Shhushh." He added before she objected. "I know that because it's how I feel about you." He silenced searching her face, her eyes that stared into his with a mix of terror and acceptance. But then she smiled and drew herself up to him wrapping herself tightly against his body.

"Writer boy." She murmured. "But you're right. It hurts." She kissed the side of his face continuing to hold him. "But feels really good."

Rick laughed, bobbing up and down in the water. "Are we crazy or what? We should be in bed sleeping."

"We can sleep tomorrow. We're bonding." Kate responded, thinking she would always remember this night with fondness. She pushed against him, and he instantly let her go watching her swim away. She swam several end to end laps of the pool in freestyle. Richard was out of the water by the time she finished her laps and had dried off. He wrapped the towel around Kate as she came out of the water and accepted her as she closed the space between them. She lead him back to the couch and directed him to lay down on his back on the couch and followed him down, pulling a throw rug over them. She lifted her body over his going to his mouth she kissed full of intention. She slipped her leg of over his straddling his hips. He reached for a blanket and gave it to Kate aware of what she was up to.

"Just in case they come downstairs." He commented, feeling her hand find him.

"Thanks." She paused and wrapped it about her body concealing everything she considered necessary.

"You're going to do it, aren't you." He questioned and saw Kate smiled softly. He damp hair was beginning to form ringlets about her face. He felt her hand on him again and she was focused on bringing him on.

Just after 7.30 that morning, Alexis bounced down the expecting her father to be up making breakfast has his bedroom door was open. However the kitchen was empty of people and food. "Dad?" She sleepily called and looked about. The sliding door was opened, so she wandered around the kitchen counter to the door way. She peered out. Nothing. No one.

Quietly Alexis stepped out the patio and walked over to the carton of milk that was at the table. She opened the lid and took a smell. It was still good. How odd the milk was out there. She turned to return to the house when she stopped, seeing her father, asleep on the outdoor lounge. Beyond him was Kate, her brown hair covering her face. Alex left them alone to sleep and returned to the kitchen to make coffee trying not to think about what her father had been doing with Kate. Disgusting!.

When Martha woke she was surprised to find everyone was out of bed, particularly when she considered the noise she'd heard emanating from her son's room in the early hours of the morning. She thought he and Kate would still be in bed asleep, catching up on the sleep they hadn't had earlier. In the kitchen she also found the house was quiet. She found Alexis was on the couch in her PJ's watching the flat screen, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning darling." Martha greeted.

"Morning gran." She responded still very sleepy

"Where's your father and Kate?"

"Arr… out on the patio by the pool." She replied nonchalantly.

"Swimming already?" She glanced to the time. It was just after eight thirty.

"Not exactly, they're sleeping on the outdoor setting." Alexis yawned.

"Oh." Martha raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping over her face in amusement, wondering what the hell the two of them had been up to most of the night.

She poured three coffees with cream and carried them out of the opened door to the patio. There she found Richard and Kate soundly sleeping together on the couch, covered in throw rugs. The sun was well and truly up and it was already growing warm. She put two of the coffee mugs on the table where the glasses and muffin container sat. Her noise woke Kate who moved. She was sleeping on her side away from Rick. She opened her eyes, swept her hair from her face, looking about her wondering at first where she was. Then she remembered a grin creeping over her face as she remembered the last thing she had done before falling to sleep was have intercourse with Rick, her being on top. She saw Martha. She flushed the smile. Her hand went to Rick's chest to wake him.

"Morning darling." Martha said seeing Kate's movement.

"Morning Martha." Kate looked to Rick with worry.

"Mother." Rick greeted and opened his eyes stretching. "Do you know how comfortable this couch is to sleep on?"

"You two do."

"Mmm…" He agreed. "Kate, are we still naked?" He inquired lifting the throw rug to check his body.

"Yep." Kate replied, pursing her lips. She looked to Martha. "We were skinny dipping earlier." She said matter of fact. Rick started to laugh and he rolled toward Kate drawing her closer to him.

Martha laughed. "It's about time Richard. I hope you both had fun." She stated solely to tease her son. "I will leave you two alone to get dressed." She passed a gown over to the couch and she walked inside.

Kate covered her face. "This is hilarious!" She declared hearing Rick's laughter.

"Mmm.. Good morning, my gorgeous girl." He kissed her forehead pushing her hair from her face to see she was all embarrassed.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Best night ever." He said with a smile and saw her grin spread.

"Perfect night." She replied. "Absolutely perfect."

Let me know if you liked it as much as I had fun writing it. I had a good giggle at times writing this chapter ..…


	34. Chapter 34

_Continuing…. I have put this up as the chapter is getting long. I'm writing the Marley meets Alexis and Martha bit and will post that in the next couple of days … so this is just a getting there bit of writing. A lot of you like to read the following…. Please let me know how it goes._

**Chapter 34**

"Evening wear Ladies, not formal, no casuals today, but classy. Focus is tonight." Richard stated as he steered his mother's car into a parking bay at the mall. Kate stared at him, unable to believe he was going shopping with three women, not dropping them off at the mall, not going to a bar. He was actually prepared to stay with them. If she didn't know him as well as she did now, she would swear he had some feminine genes in his DNA.

"How are you going to survive this experience Rick?" Kate asked causing Alexis to laugh.

"Dad is better at shopping for women then we are."

"Yes Dear. If Richard says to buy it, listen to him." Martha chipped in.

"Then maybe I will go home, if Rick is so good he can pick my clothes." Kate offered sarcastically.

Richard smiled with a good dose of cockiness in his expression. "I will pick your clothes Katie." He declared confidently. "But you're coming with us."

"Yes, now Kate is tanning up we can find her clothes for the summer." Martha offered.

Alexis scoffed. "I'm not tanning."

"We know Honey you can't." Rick replied and killed the engine. "Red heads don't cope with the sun." He glanced to Kate checking out her skin that was tanning very evenly. Just a bit of exposure every day was causing her to tan quickly.

Everyone exited the car and they headed into mall. Rick was instantly at Kate's side and they were holding hands on the way inside the retail area. Alexis walked beside her father, Martha fell in beside Kate. Martha was noticing a total change in her son today demeanor. Even Kate was different. The two of them seemed to have settled down over night, that whatever they had been up to during the early hours of the morning had brought them closer together. Rick wasn't as protective of her and Kate was generally being more of her usual confident self. In addition, she seemed content with where she was and relaxed, which Martha hadn't seen in Kate in New York.

Before breakfast Rick and Kate had taken Alexis down to the beach to join them with their morning exercise for almost an hour. Alexis had returned to the house exhausted and surprised by how fit her father was becoming but more so she was in awe about how fit Kate was. She was also surprised that both Kate and her father had taken a swim in the sea when they had finished up training.

After they had all showered and changed, they had then eaten breakfast chatting loudly and planning their day together. Alexis had decided over breakfast she wanted to be as strong physically and mentally as Kate had shown she was during the training earlier. Their training session controlled by Kate, had completely knocked Alexis on her ass. At the mall, Alexis was already physically feeling fatigued by the training session, could feel it in her leg muscles as they walked to shop for clothes. However, when she saw her father and Kate easily and energetically moving about she could easily see they had recovered from the exercise far better than she had. Her father was looking handsome in a t-shirt and khaki pants. Kate was simply tall and stunning in the white cotton dress Martha had found her, wearing light make up, her hair straightened, her sunglasses pushed to the top of her head.

Inside the mall they stopped and grouped. "How we gonna do this?" Rick asked his arms over the shoulders of his daughter and girlfriend. "If we stay together we're gonna be here all day. We have to make it snappy as we have to go to the grocery store, then home to prepare the house."

"No no!" Kate objected. "We have to do this together. I need the girls to stay with me."

"Yeah Dad. We stay together. I have clothes I can wear tonight, so does Gran. If I find something new cool, if not I'm not worried."

"Ok." He glanced to the time. "We have two hours. Let's see how much damage we can do to my credit card." He squeezed his girls, smiled to his mother.

"What will be the first place Alexis?" Kate asked, hooking arms with the red head. The two of them lead the way to their first store. Martha and Richard strolled after them.

"Let them go." Martha suggested. "They need to bond."

"I know."

"You two are looking well today." Martha commented.

"Happy Mother. We're happy together." He grinned. "And we had the best night ever." He excitedly added.

"I can see that." Martha smiled deciding to tease her son. "You certainly put a smile on her face today."

Rick tried to hold back the grin and act nonchalant, looking to his mother in surprise. "I'm sure you appreciate I have numerous talents mother, and one of them is I know how to show a lady a good time."

"Richard!" She scorned light heartedly. "Obviously like your father then." She replied under her breath but Rick caught it.

"Speaking of which, did Kate or I tell you that Kate asked Marley if he was with anyone? When we asked him up, she put in the invite for a plus one and he replied by saying he didn't have a plus one."

"You tell me this now?" Martha asked in a semi state of panic. "I have about five hours in which to make an outstanding effort."

Rick chuckled, imaging his mother would be in a flap for the rest of the day. They followed the girls into their first clothes store. "Well, I didn't want you to be surprised if he turned up with a wife or lady friend." He commented, "That could be awkward!" he squawked quietly his face boyishly cheeky to the point, Martha scorned him.

"No wonder Kate is constantly telling you off, you cheeky shit." Martha remarked.

Rick laughed, well aware he had just managed to successfully stir up his mother and she had exhausted her available responses. He started looking through the racks of casual women's clothing. He soon found a pair of beige cotton pants he thought Kate's ass would look great in, browsed the sizes and pulled out a pair. He held them up looked to his mother.

"They don't suit you dear." His mother replied and he instantly pulled a face.

"For Kate, Mother." He studied the pants again. They were perfect for wearing at the beach house.

"For Kate they are fine." She replied, looking through another rack. She was looking for clothes suitable for her granddaughter as usual first and foremost and secondly for Kate.

"So what will you wear tonight Mother?" He inquired, now wondering if his mother was mentally in a mad flurry to find something appropriate to wear in the presence of her ex-lover that very evening. He kind of felt smug, secretly mischievous for dumping this news on her at such a late time. His mother had been thoroughly enjoying having digs at him about his private moments with Kate most of the morning, so it was open season on his mother's personal life too. That's the way they rolled. Always had since he had been old enough to date girls.

He wandered deeper into the store, picking up a couple of tees along the way to match the pants he carried. Once he met back up with the girls he held up the clothes he'd picked for Kate in one hand who looked them over, and the one's he'd chosen for Alexis in the other . Kate's serious face turned to a smile as her eyes met his.

"Sizes? Did he get the sizes correct?" Kate inquired, glancing to Alexis who was checking his selection for herself.

"I would think so." Alexis replied, She smiled at her father in approval and took the clothes from him to try on.

Kate in the meantime, peered at the label of the pants, Rick remaining confidently silent. "How do you do it?" She inquired and took the clothes from him to try on with the ones she had selected.

"Practice baby. I know you size. I also bought clothes for Alexis until she was old enough to pick her own."

"Told you Kate. You still are picking my clothes Dad" Alexis remarked and held up a summer dress to her body looking at both of them for their comment.

"Yes. Try it on." Rick replied.

"It's gorgeous." Kate remarked holding out the fabric. "It's a must try." Kate held up a dress she had found for the evening, but she wasn't sure. Alexis had already commented it was worth trying on.

"Rick?" She asked.

"Mmm…" He waved his hand a little unsure. With her usual pale complexion it would be fine but now she was looking healthy and tanned she could wear real summer clothes. "Try it. But now your complexion is darker you can be a bit more daring with colors." He offered her.

"Too New York?" She asked.

"Yep." He agreed. Kate hung it back up on the rack. She wanted summery and light for her summer at the beach. She showed him a red dress, thigh length and pulled in at the waist, with shoulder straps. "Cute." He commented. "Try it on."

Rick sat in the chair by the change rooms as the ladies all disappeared into the change room. He could clearly hear them assessing their choices and almost in a rotation they came out for his opinion. As he patiently waited, it occurred to him he had succumbed to a life of living with females. He figured by the end of the summer he was going to seriously be looking forward to poker night and catching up with Esposito and Ryan for a few beers.

The girls browsed a number of clothing stores before they found the style that was more suitable for Kate and what she was looking to wear that evening. Alexis had bought plenty of bits of clothing in the stores aimed at her age. Once Kate was more focused on the job she found several dresses, pants and tops, most of them picked out jointly with Castle over her shoulder adding his opinion to the choices. They even found time to find him a few new shirts and shorts for the summer.

The constant bickering between Rick and Kate about the selection of clothing and shoes caused Martha and Alexis to quietly gather in the shoe store. Alexis stared over at them not sure how to analyze the situation.

"Are they serious?" Alexis asked quietly listening to Kate serve her father with a smart ass reply. Rick laughed loudly as Kate walked off on him and he followed her.

"I think they enjoy it." Martha replied. "It's just the way they are. Notice the way she is walking. She expects him to follow her." They pair watched as Kate walked ahead of Rick and then seconds later slowed up by a rack of shoes. She glanced over her shoulder to ensure he was following.

"She is too. Dad is just being lured by her." Alexis commented and watched as her dad placed his hand on Kate's right shoulder. Kate turned to look at his face, the expression telling the women everything.

"My god she loves him." Martha whispered. "Did you catch that look?" Martha hugged her granddaughter as they saw Kate kiss Rick. They parted and she scorned him for whatever it was he said to her. Her brow creased, seconds later her lips pursed, her chin tightened as she shook her head no, also mouth the word as though she was telling off a child.

Rick walked head of her, browsing over the table of shoes. He held up a single cream heeled shoe that would go well with the dress she had bought to wear that evening. "How about this one?"

"I thought you were going for the whore look Rick, not classy." She murmured taking the shoe from him inspecting them. The shoe was beautiful.

"That was the other pair." He clarified. "For us." He grinned. "These are for tonight." He stepped closer to her. "I think we're freaking out Alexis." He quietly told Kate.

"Why?" She asked.

"She's not used to seeing us together like the boys are." He smiled to her eyes. "How we always bicker."

"Oh yeah." Kate smiled knowingly. "She probably thinks I'm being a bitch to you."

"No, I think Mother is explaining it to her as we speak." He whispered and grinned mischievously. "So do you like these shoes?" He asked changing the subject.

"I would like to see the other one, but they are way too expensive for me Castle." She replied seriously.

"The other one looks the same but it's for your left foot. So I guess opposing appearance, like a reflection in the mirror." He replied, and copped a death stare from Kate. "Well! Do you want to try a pair?" He asked.

"I do have two feet so a pair would be preferable."

Rick chuckled and took the shoe from her. He strolled over to the counter and asked the assistant for the same shoes in Kate's size. He also asked for the slutty pair he'd seen earlier, just to rouse Kate up. A minute or so later he wandered back with the two boxes and told Kate to take a seat. He opened the slutty shoe box first and took out the black ankle boots with the studs up the back and laces up the front of them. He studied it, his face full of enthusiasm, obviously thinking about how they would look. "On the Harley?" he offered up looking to Kate.

"What? No!" She retaliated. The expression that fell over Kate's face was enough for Rick, who laughed like crazy.

"C'mon, you have to at least try them on." He encouraged and Kate snatched the boot from him reluctantly checking it's appearance in disbelief that he wanted her to try them on.

"I will entertain your fantasies Ricky." She replied. "On this occasion." She slipped out of her sandals and into foot stockings, then pulled on the right boot and finally the left boot as he handed it to her. She stood, held up the fabric of her skirt, exposing her long tanned legs and paraded the boots for Rick deliberately flexing her muscles to be provocative. Rich held a hand to his chin, his eyes absorbing every bit of it like a sponge, his brain in deep thought. He even stood back a couple of steps to take a proper look at her legs. She glanced to Martha and Alexis who were coming over.

"So Rick?" She asked her focus returning to him.

"They would look very nice with your black jeans on." He commented, "the ones that hug your legs or the leather pants." He added with a straight face. Kate was not able to read his expression as to whether he was jerking her chain. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Help me here Alexis. Is your father being serious?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope he's just teasing you."

"Of course he's teasing you." Martha told Kate. "But he would want them for …."

"Mother." Rick butted in. "Try on the others Honey." He said and sat in a spare chair, really wishing he could talk Kate into buying the boots for the bedroom. Kate pulled the boots off and replaced them with the dress heels. She stood again and seriously inspected them in the mirror, smiling. They were so right for the dress.

"We get those," Rick said, "on the condition you let me buy you the boots."

"No!" Kate replied, seeking support from the girls by visually glancing to both of them.

"Now he is teasing you." Alexis replied, staring down her father. "You are so bad." She added and smiled when he winked to her.

"Even if he is, the boots aren't coming with us." Kate said and passed Rick the heels that he packed into the box.

"Boots are staying, regretfully." Rick stated and walked back to the counter.

Whilst they were away from the house, Rick had arranged for the keeper to clean the house and open the apartment situated over the garage for his father to stay in. His house cleaner usually came on a Friday anyway. It would mean they had less tasks to do once they did return home.

As much as he wanted to get to know his father, when it came time for bed, he was going to ensure his girls were locked safely inside the house. His father would have his privacy in the apartment. As a consequence of recent events his trust in others had diminished somewhat, so he was making arrangements to protect what was his. He had seen Kate hurt enough of late and had seen firsthand what it had done to her psychologically. He wasn't going to have it happen to her again, not when she was just starting to relax and let go. If his Mother wanted to spend time with Marley it was more than appropriate for her to do that in the apartment as well.

On the way home, they stopped by the grocery store to collect essentials for the next couple of days. Kate and Alexis decided they were going to have a game of laser with Rick at some stage over the weekend so they bought bags of sweets to use as prizes and decoys. They then drove home.

"Stay out!" Alexis growled loud enough to her father, and pushed the door shut before his head popped in.

"Aww… come on girls. Let me in." He fisted the door in frustration, causing Alexis and Kate to laugh.

"Go away Castle." Kate ordered. She leaned over to the vanity and grabbed the hair straightener. Hearing the door handle turn again, she reached out and pushed it shut. "Castle!" She heard him swear on the other side of the door and laughed with Alexis. Kate was standing in her bra and panties as Alexis was dressed, the two of them preparing the night out. Alexis was sitting before the mirror. Kate took a piece of Alexis hair, caught it in the straightener and rolled, then pulled it out. Once the hair was released it created a nice loose curl. She moved onto the next piece and repeated the action.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Alexis asked.

"Lanie's hair." Kate replied. "She has a friend who is a hairdresser. She taught me to do Lanie's hair, that's how I can do mine." She said.

"But your hair is curly anyway." Alexis replied looking over Kate's hair. She had somehow managed to tame it into loose ringlets. It looked great. "How do you do it?"

"Spend a lot of time in front of the mirror." Kate smiled in amusement. "But don't tell your Dad that. He thinks I'm a five minute kind of girl."

"Mmmm… Well I watched. It took you almost an hour to tame your hair to look like that."

"Harder up here, because its more humid than at home and my hair has been exposed to the elements a lot." She continued on her way around Alexis' thick red hair. "Are you looking forward to meeting your grand dad?"

"Definitely yes. I don't know what to call him."

"Marley, I would guess."

"What's he like?" Alexis asked.

"You need to make your own opinion on what he's like Alexis." Kate replied calmly.

"Is he like Dad, or me?"

"Both of you. I can see who your dad is like now, but I can see where your personality perhaps comes from." She offered. "Your dad can be like Martha."

Alexis giggled. "Totally agree. Sometimes I feel like I'm the adult and they are being raised by me."

Kate laughed. "They feel like that too." She responded. She put down the straightener and lifted up the hair spray she sprayed Alexis' hair with. Kate thought about that last comment from Alexis. That immature behavior was what made Rick so much fun to be around. The boyish persona, his incredible imagination, his intelligence, all combined to make him one of the most passionate and fun lovers she'd ever had. She smiled to herself thinking about that very morning with him as she broke apart the curls then re-set them to look right.

"What are you thinking about Kate?" Alexis inquired looking at Kate via the mirror, not recognizing the smile, and faraway look Kate held.

"Just your dad." She murmured. "And how crazy he can be."

"Does he throw you over his shoulder and tickle you like crazy?"

Kate grinned and laughed. "Yes." She replied. "Just acts insane at times."

"Yes." Alexis responded. "That's good. Really good."

Kate stopped, looking to Alexis' eyes in the mirror. "I'm not going anywhere Alexis. He is stuck with me now." She stated.

"Good. He waited for you a long time." She murmured. "He loves you a lot."

"I do too." Kate whispered. She wiped her hands on a towel. "Let's get the make up on. We have 20 minutes to be downstairs." Kate sat on the other chair and started to fish around in the make up case. The two sat quietly applying their make up. They finally made their way to Alexi's room where they had their dresses laid out on her bed. Martha called them to hurry along then wandered into the bedroom. She was dressed and ready to go. The girls were almost there when they heard Rick call it time to leave from downstairs.

Rick was patiently waiting, trying to work out why it took them so long to get ready and that they had to be together to prepare. He decided to never question how it worked between them so long as it did. He needed Kate to fit in with the girls. She wasn't a brief episode in his life so it was important to him that she spend time with his family particularly as she was going to be such a big part of his life from now on. He heard the click clack of heals on the floor boards and moved to the bottom of the stairs. A grin spread over his fact at the sight of all three women in his life. His mother looked elegant in an aqua toned dress she had found, Alexis was in a cream dress with heels and Kate was wearing a red dress, both of theirs similar in style and exposing their thighs.

"Ladies." He greeted. "My God! Look at you all." He stated and saw them all grin.

His mother was the first to greet him and tidied the collar of his white shirt he'd chosen to wear with black pants. No tie. He look handsome and he knew it. "Very nice Dear." She murmured.

"Thank you mother." He pressed his lips to her cheek. "You look lovely."

He moved onto Alexis and Kate checking out both of them. "Is there a hairdresser up there that I don't know about?" He asked checking out Alexis's curls. She usually opted for straight hair.

"Kate did it for me." She replied doing a turn for her father.

"Very nice." He commented then gazed over Kate's hair. She had somehow managed to control her hair into loose ringlets. He smiled to her eyes and took her hand in his.

Kate smiled to him and whispered. "Hi."

"Hello." He replied and moving his face close to her left ear he whispered, "You look stunning," and pressed his lips softly by her ear.

"Thank you."

"C'mon ladies, we have a dinner to attend." He stated and leading the way, directed them to the front door where

_The next chapter will just continue right on soon. Just broke it because its getting to too long._


	35. Chapter 35

The next installment ….

**Chapter 35**

The moments they were walking towards the restaurant, Kate held back with Martha and let Rick focus his attention on Alexis who had grown quite excitable during the trip from home. Rick took hold of Alexis' hand, amused by her uncharacteristic loss of control of her emotions. She was quite bouncy and very talkative, Rick responding to her hammering of questions as best he was able to but he found most of the time she was asking and stating so fast he couldn't fit a word in edge ways so he let he ramble. The second she sighted an older man waiting at the entrance to the restaurant, she ceased the chatter and stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing them to collide into each other.

"That's him?" She asked glancing to her father who nodded.

"It is." Rick confirmed turning to stabilize Kate's balance before she stumbled into him. He pulled at crazy face at Kate as she signaled to him that he had just saved her from falling off her heels because of Alexis's sudden halt in movement. "Ok?" He asked.

"Yep. Thanks." Kate whispered touching his shoulder briefly.

"He looks like you." Alexis declared unaware she had nearly caused a collision.

"Told you." He replied. "C'mon." He tugged her arm, glancing to Kate once again who was watching Alexis in amusement. She was taking care of Martha who had become oddly nervous. Kate held Martha's hand, kind of understanding what Martha was most likely feeling. If it was a fraction of what Kate felt when she looked at Rick, then she was aware Martha would be experiencing one hell of an emotional ride. She had told Kate she had really loved Rick's father but it had been a very brief fling for reasons none of them but Martha and Marley knew about. Kate couldn't imagine what it would be like losing Rick now. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like bringing up a child that reminded her of Rick every day. It would be rough.

"Are you ok Martha?" Kate asked quietly so only Martha would hear

"A bit nervous dear."

"No fear." Kate replied and repeated in a whisper. "No fear."

They took the steps, Alexis sobering with maturity as the nerves really kicked in, and she shyly fell behind her father's shoulder, an act she did less and less as she grew older. She stayed slightly behind him as they approached Marley who wore a suit, no tie, Rick comforted by the face his baby girl, although grown up, still needed the security of her father at times. The two men shook hands, Kate noticing a lot more at ease than they had been previously. Rick had been talking to his father frequently on the phone of late that was bonding them.

"Marley, this is your granddaughter Alexis Castle," He said to his daughter, "your grandfather Marley Andrews." Rick let go her hand as she stepped forward giving Marley kiss on the cheek.

"Very excited to meet you," Marley started.

"I agree. You look so much like my dad." Alexis stated, couldn't help herself, glancing between the two men.

"Everyone has said it." Rick commented reaching to his mother he brought forward with his hand in hers. "Mother, you will remember … " He started and stopped speaking as Marley took over taking Martha's hand in his, Richard having just transferred his mother's hand to his fathers. It somehow blew Rick's mind in a split second. He had almost just given his mother back to his father. He glanced to Kate seeking reassurance from her, hearing his father's voice.

"Martha." Marley softly said. "How nice to see you again." He greeted.

"Marley. Lovely to see you too. Quite a surprise."

"Yes. Long overdue." He stated. Marley looked to Kate who greeted him with a smile her focus momentarily leaving Rick. She noticed she was almost as tall as Marley in her heels. "Hi Darling. You look stunning."

"Thank you. How are you?" Kate asked kissing his cheek.

"Very well." He glanced to each of them nervously. "Shall we go inside?" He suggested and offered his arm to Martha.

Rick, once again surprised by the act he saw before him, glanced to Kate, this time raising an eyebrow. She mirrored his expression, silently communicating with him. Rick sneaked to Kate taking hold of her waist momentarily drawing her to him for a quick kiss.

"You ok?" She asked in a whisper, her finger tips wiping her lipstick from his lips.

"Yes." He pressed his forehead against hers briefly. "You look beautiful babe." He whispered and accepted a second kiss, then found her hand as she lead him on. He stepped through the doorway after her. Inside they caught up with Alexis, Rick putting his spare hand around his daughter drawing her into his body. He was extremely happy tonight even though he'd been anxious about his parents meeting again. He'd had a day with his daughter and his girlfriend without a problem.

They were seated at a round table towards the back of the restaurant. Rick was between his daughter and girlfriend, his parents opposite him. His Mother and Marley sitting side by side unnerved him significantly for a few minutes. He imagined himself as a child being told off by the two of them, in a joint venture to make sure they were on the same page with parenting. However he had little emotion from the image, but total discomfort, out of his ball park feeling. But then he found a safe image of his mother on the couch, on any Sunday morning with a damp cloth he had fetched her, spread over her forehead to ease a hangover. With that image he started to relax again a smile creeping over his face. His mother, with all her extreme characteristics and an undying desire to have that perfect acting role, was his comfort zone. It was what he knew and was familiar with growing up. Kate on the other hand, was probably more familiar with parenting shared between her mother and father and most likely saw Martha as an odd parent. Kate must have sensed his nervous manner, with her spidey senses he figured, as she slipped her hand over his right thigh and found his hand she held in support. Her touch brought him back to the present. He felt humbled by the fact it was the first time in his life he had been in the presence of both is parents simultaneously and it took some work to accept.

Rick decided it was time to order drinks and also made the decision that it was the night to encourage Alexis to enjoy a glass of wine in order to settle her nerves. His left hand had been taken by Alexis who held it firmly. Alexis accepted his offering and once the drinks were served, the group toasted with Marley leading the way,

"Well Rick, I guess it's a very unsettling moment seeing both your parents before you…" He began and Rick laughed nervously.

"You have no idea." Rick responded catching his mother's glare. "It's like the times I was summoned to the principal's office due to misbehavior and mother was there waiting. But it's all good here." He added before he was kicked under the table by her. He glanced to Kate for any assistance but she simply smiled as him and asked.

"Just how often were you summoned to the principal's office Castle?"

Martha chuckled and touched Kate's hand. "Too many times Kate. He was expelled from most of the schools in New York, Dear."

Rick laughed, a cheeky smile bursting over his face. "I am only a product of my mother's loins." He replied smugly and dodged a kick beneath the table by swinging his legs in Alexis' direction. Kate's wide eyes glared at him, but she was struggling not to laugh. Alexis giggled. Martha pursed her lips. Marley grinned, touching Martha's shoulder.

"Martha, the apple didn't fall far from the tree for either of us." He consoled. Kate burst into laughter.

"Let's toast to new beginnings and hopefully prosperous relationships." Marley stated.

"Cheers." Kate said first and everyone followed clinking glasses. It had been decided earlier she was designated driver, in order to allow Rick and Martha to drink. Kate wasn't sure how much alcohol Martha would consume because she always walked about the house with a glass of wine in her hand, but she knew Rick would keep a limit on his consumption until he was home where he tended to drink more. But the way the conversation was headed, a bit more alcohol and things would become quite funny.

Martha had a healthy mouthful of her wine. She needed it. After 41 years her ex-lover and their son were sitting at the same table and already the truths were coming out. Looking between Marley and Rick, she was actually surprised at how little of her genetic pool was physically in her son, as he was the spitting image of his father has Kate had previous stated. But Marley was correct. Rick was truly a good mix of the two of them. There were minor physical variations of course to Marley. She actually thought Rick was the better looking man of the two but that was most likely attributed to the fact he was her son. However, Rick's personality had a good chunk of her own characteristics.

Another mouthful of wine and Martha could feel the edge coming of her nerves. She looked over to her son who kept Kate close, both of them being thoroughly entertained by Alexis who had started asking questions. Martha had a specific equation to ask Marley but didn't quite have the courage to do so right now. It would have to wait until they had private time.

The conversation flowed quite easily once the few sips of alcohol settled into Alexis's system. She had been the first to start firing off the questions. She was tactful with her line of investigation but needless to say, Marley was the subject of her interrogation and similar to her father, nothing was out of range. If she wanted to know she asked.

Kate was witness to Marley yet again undergoing a barrage of questions. Involved in another family event, she was beginning to comprehend the dynamics of Rick's family quite extensively. It was a family of big personalities. No grandparents, uncles or aunties for Rick. Same for Alexis with the exception of her natural mother and her grandmother. Rick was the person that held the unit together, well he and Alexis were the core, the tight core of the family. Kate knew in her heart that she was far more reserved in nature than anyone in his family but it was their outlandish characteristics that were constantly bringing her out of her shell, causing her to express her feelings and emotions more than she had her entire life. She had never had to tackle anyone else for attention, or be loud to be heard. Her parents had been similar in nature to Kate. The dinner table had been relatively subdued with pleasant conversation. However, the dinner table at Rick's was full of laughter, teasing, theatrics and stories. A lot of noise every time they ate together.

Kate knew she wasn't acting so angry anymore because her anger didn't fit the environment, the home Rick had brought her in to. Their openness with each other, whether good or embarrassing was bringing down Kate's emotional walls. Marley was being exposed to the same environment now with the exception they hadn't relaxed enough to be their normal selves as yet in front of him. Marley was of a calmer nature similar to Alexis but wasn't accustomed to the bold personalities of Martha and Rick as Alexis had grown up with.

"Alexis." Rick interrupted. "Not so fast." He said, his hand mimicking her rapid chatter like a sock puppet, teasing her.

"She's ok." Markley replied. "She's young. She has a lot of questions she needs answered." Marley responded. "She can ask the questions so long as she is willing to answer mine."

Alexis laughed, entertained by his response. "I will answer your questions. My father is just trying to slow me down."

"Your father told me you like to ride horses."

"Of course. I own one. We keep him on an agistment property about 10 minutes from home." She flicked through her phone and showed Marley an image of her chestnut horse. She also showed it to Kate.

"He's pretty." Kate whispered, and caught Rick's look at the use of the word pretty for a horse. "He is." She snapped at him in a whisper.

"Horses aren't pretty." Castle whispered back.

"What discipline?" Marley inquired of Alexis.

"Yes they are." Kate replied, and instantly Rick moved closer to her ear and murmured.

"Women are pretty, like you are pretty. Horses are … magnificent, elegant, mysterious."

"I'm mysterious." She whispered back. "Her horse is pretty."

"Ok." Rick replied giving up and sat back rejoining the table's conversation.

"No discipline really." Alexis replied. "We just go out horseback riding during the summer. I train at school in dressage and jumping, but I prefer the sport of fence to be serious with. Horse riding is for fun. Dad and I usually go out riding but this summer he hasn't been out as yet."

"My horse is crazy." Rick chipped in.

"Would I be able to ride him?" Kate asked.

Alexis and Rick fired back. "Not a good idea."

"I tamed you didn't I? I think I deserve a shot at it."

"Touché!" Rick squawked and turned to Beckett taking up the challenge listening to everyone laugh. "Yes, you did manage to tame me. I will take you up on this. If you can stay on my horse for your first ride, I will buy you a pony of your own." He replied.

"A pretty one." She replied.

"A pretty one." He confirmed smiling.

"Anyway, you already promised me a pony Castle, like three years ago." She stated, the muscles below her eyes flexing, challenging him.

He saw it. "Deal. You ride my horse without falling off, you can have what you want." He dared.

"Let's make this interesting." Marley interjected sitting back in his seat and everyone at the table looked at him with odd expressions, particularly Alexis who was freaking out over how much that simple sentence had sounded like her father.

"I'm listening." Rick replied.

"A thousand dollars that Kate will not only stay on the horse, she will walk, trot and canter it by the end of her lesson." Marley put out there, watching Kate's mouth unconsciously open, but her eyes were telling him she was up for the challenge and he was going to back her. She looked sideways to Rick a devilish smile creeping over her face.

Rick rubbed his chin in thought and looked to Kate with a questioning expression. "Have you ever ridden a horse before Kate?"

"No." She responded.

Rick grinned, thinking about his horse. He was in fine form as usual, was ready to ride, but just hadn't been ridden in months. The fact Rick's horse liked to put other riders besides Rick on the ground was bothering him. "If I bet against you, I am also hoping my horse will throw my girlfriend who I have just spent four weeks keeping alive."

"Are you getting soft Ricky?" Kate asked.

Castle grunted in response to her comment then turned to Marley, leaning forward. "Bets are on Andrews." Ricky stated. "I will phone the centre in the morning to have my horse brought up to the stables. We will go out there tomorrow afternoon." He looked to Kate and kissed the back of her hand. "I'm sorry baby." He offered her. "But this will be interesting."

Martha leaned over. "Will be interesting tomorrow night when you are nursing Kate again." She said. "I've heard about this horse."

Marley laughed. "I'm sure Kate will control it. She's got control of Rick."

"Of course Marley." Kate agreed, smiling cheekily to him. "But Rick got control of Kate." She corrected.

Rick glanced to Kate in disbelief. "Ya think?!"

"Will you come with us?" Alexis asked her grandfather, ignoring her father.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss Rick's horse being mastered by an inexperienced rider."

"Kate, do you have boots and pants for riding in?" Alexis asked.

"Jeans? I have jeans I can wear, but not flat boots."

"I guess we're stopping by the equestrian store in the morning." Alexis advised her father. "Her feet are bigger than mine."

"She will need a helmet too." Rick replied, "elbow and knee pads".

"He's not that bad Dad." Alexis replied. "He's good with you."

"That he is." Rick replied, thinking about his massive warmblood horse that he thoroughly enjoyed riding. If Kate liked the riding he would buy her a horse and take her on rides.

"I could buy you that Andalusian I was telling you about." He said to Kate and saw her smile instantly and blush.

"So long as you find the poppy field Castle." She replied and squeezed his hand.

"Do you have any other children?" Alexis asked after a moment or two of silence. "Like do I have an aunty or uncle?"

"No. Rick is it, Alexis. No wife, no ex-wife. No other children." He replied. "I was always married to my career." He glanced to Martha thinking about forty odd years ago when he had made a decision not to commit to her not aware she was carrying his child at the time.

"We are all only children." Alexis declared to her father and Kate." She dimpled her right cheek her eyes mysterious, watching Kate sip her red wine. "Maybe you two could give me a baby brother or sister." She confidently suggested.

Kate choked on her drink grabbing the serviette before she spilt wine from her mouth. Rick coughed. Martha laughed and Marley smirked, watching his son and how he was going to respond to his daughter's remark.

Rick sobered. "We'll work on it Alexis." He replied pulling a face at Alexis, not believing she had said it. He was almost afraid to look at Kate.

"Ewwwwwwgghhh. Dad!" She whined. "Sorry Kate." She added looking to Kate who had blushed then turned pale.

Kate glanced to Rick wondering if he was thinking the same thing as her. Kate chose to remain silent.

"I think it's time to order." Rick stated, feeling very uncomfortable, and put up his hand waving for a waitress.

_Well, I guess now I've dobbed myself into writing the horse riding scene, which could be fun. Next chapter will basically continue on … just growing long as usual…. _

_I'm am endeavoring to wind this story up by getting them back to the city, but events just keep popping up….. hope you had fun reading this …_


	36. Chapter 36 - notebook

_Ok. Just a bit chapter to wrap up another bit of the storyline… short one but it covers enough…._

**Chapter 36 **

"Come here." Rick reached out his left arm wriggling his fingers to Kate who had finally returned from the bathroom where she'd washed off make up and prepared for bed. He let his eyes wander over her body. She wore a black cotton string strapped singlet and similar styled panties. Her hair was still loose and hanging in loose curls. So simple but so damn sexy. She was rubbing body cream onto her arms, and cheekily smiled to him fully aware she looked good, deliberately stalling the delivery of herself to the bed. She saw Rick was sitting up in bed against the bedhead, supported by an enormous number of pillows and the flat screen television was on, the volume low. He had the baseball highlights on but wasn't watching the TV. She stopped by the couch where a bag of sweets was, taking a handful on her way to the bed. She took Rick's hand and climbed across the bed on her knees until she was straddling his lap, facing him her butt unceremoniously plunking itself on his thighs. She adjusted the panties she wore to ensure she was appropriately concealed and smiled to his face.

"I'm here." She stated and popped a red gummy bear in her mouth, trying to sneak it in.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" He asked accepting one from her fingers to his mouth, his hands going to her hips.

"Yes. Have you?"

"Yes." She'd given him a green one. "You don't like the green ones do you." He stated.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, trying to maintain a poker face.

"The fact I always get given the green ones, they're always the ones lurking in the bottom of the bags you disregard on the counter, on your desk at work."

Kate laughed. "That's obvious?"

"It is now I have you on your own. I never caught on to it with the boys eating them."

"Well…" She sighed, "my secret is finally out." She whispered.

"Seems like it." He agreed and saw her casting her eyes over the notebook he had pulled out of the drawer. He also had her copy of Heat Wave that he had finally coerced her into handing over. Richard had shared a few Scotch drinks with his father after they had returned from the restaurant out by pool. He was feeling relaxed. He saw her reach for the notebook, and steadied her from falling off the side of him by planting a hand at the right side of her rib cage. She returned to sitting up before him holding the book to her chest a moment. She looked to his face, Rick seeing how sexy she was. She kissed him on the mouth then sat back her weight entirely on his thighs.

"The book." She murmured and turned her eyes down to it. She opened to the page on which she had written about the day she had met him. She read the first few sentences smiling, her cheeks flushing. "You can't read this." She stated full of shame.

"No. You're gonna read it to me." He replied.

"No." She chewed on her lip thinking. "Alright. I will read like I implied it at the time." She replied.

"Go ahead. This will be interesting." He stated recalling how she had been the day they met.

Kate's glistening eyes found his momentarily, she smiled with her lips parted almost in an O shape, before she looked to the notebook. Rick tried not to laugh at her behavior as she took a deep breath. She was intoxicated enough to drop her guard, but sober enough to be hesitant about her abilities to perform in the manner she had written her letter to him four years ago. "Mister Castle!" She began, in her firm, dominating police voice, every syllable pronounced.

Rick laughed aloud reminded of the way she used to be with him when they first met. "My God Kate, I forgot how you were."

"I haven't started yet."

"Oh yes you have." He chuckled.

"I'm harsh in this." She giggled.

"I can only imagine. Keep going."

"Mister Castle, I finally met the Richard Castle, the author." She humbly read and stopped, her eyes turning to his face to assess his reaction.

"Keep going, Detective Beckett."

Kate took a deep breath. "I cannot believe how austentacious and presumptuous he behaved. Austentacious because he was so full of himself, so confident he was going to win me over, and presumptuous because he truly believed in his ability to have me, for me to give in to his advances and have sex with him. I met him when I interrupted his book launch party and asked him to present at the 12th for questioning about a murder of a woman named Alison Teesdale. May she rest in peace." Kate paused a moment to reflect on the victim, the reason they had inadvertently met her eyes meeting Rick's both of them understanding the silent pause. She inhaled, looked back to her handwriting. "We pulled Castle's police file when we returned to the precinct, in case, but he already had an alibi, being his book launch and half of Manhatten's entertainment socialites being present. Sorry, but that party was full of celebrities." She said and kissed his lips. She fed him then herself more gummy bears.

"I agree. But I don't mix with them." Castle replied, tasting a yellow gummy bear this time.

"Ok. Espo was pissing himself laughing because it was in Castle's record that he'd stolen a police horse. What a surprise." She exclaimed. "Are you really going to let me ride your horse tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes. I have a bet on with Marley. I have to let you. But I hope I lose." He added. "I don't want you hurt." He murmured caressing her face.

"What if I do fall off?" She asked and pressed her lips against his palm, holding his hand to her face.

"I will make sure you get right back on." He replied. "You will learn to stay on. That's what riding is all about, staying on and controlling the horse."

"Oh." She thought about that a moment or two,

He planted his palms on her thighs. Looking over her smooth tanned skin, then back to her eyes. "But, your legs are long enough to wrap around his body, I know your knees can grip his ribs as you do mine, so just stay in the saddle." He told her and brought her close for a long slow kiss. When they needed to breathe she sat back up.

"I won't fall off." She confirmed, then continued to read on. "In the interrogation room I decided to attempt to dislodge Rick Castle's cockiness by reading through his police record. I tried my hardest not to laugh when I read out the stolen police horse record. I creased my brow, tightened my chin and glared at him. He replied by saying he'd borrowed it." She emphasized mimicking the way he had said it a long time ago. "It was also recorded he was naked on the horse. He replied it was spring. He had a wise ass answer for everything I threw at him. He was constantly being a cocky ass." She looked at Rick and smiled devilishly. "It was so cute." She stated and saw him smile cheekily.

"I knew you liked it."

"In the middle of the questioning he told me I had the most gorgeous eyes." Kate paused, lifted her eyes from the notebook to his, a shy smile spreading over her face.

"You still do." He confirmed.

She hummed, her voice softened greatly. "I felt my heart skip a beat, maybe a few beats. I pretended I was offended by his compliment and his attempts to get in my pants and tried to continue the interview but my brain turned to mush and my heart was racing uncontrollably. I swear he always knew I was trying to hide my feelings." She glanced to him.

"I knew." He whispered and saw her eyes return to the notebook.

"His eyes were bright blue, his face so mischievous and naughty. I never got that off him when I had my books signed by him, that he was such a player. Javier was teasing me the entire case, encouraging me to go out with Castle. He repeatedly told me Rick Castle was chasing my tail, that I had finally met someone I couldn't control." She paused, smiling at his cheeky face, and dropped the notebook to her right side on the bed.

"So you were acting." He said, smiling as he recalled their conversation in the interrogation room. She had been so funny that day with her pretentious behavior that she wasn't interested in him, but she had felt the chemistry as much as he had.

"Kind of." She replied shyly. "You were so frustrating."

"But I was breaking you down."

"No!" She replied, then smiled. "Yes." She admitted, not willing to tell him he had broken her down a long time before they ever met. His hands were on her hips doing that thing they were so good at. Melting her down just by the way he touched her. She stroked his head. "Alexis' suggestion." She whispered.

"Fuck yeah." Rick replied. "I just about fell off the chair." He said. "The expression on your face. My god." He smirked his hands taking hold of her head.

"I nearly choked." She murmured. "Bit too real."

"I know. Don't think about it right now." He told her, fully aware she was late, very late. "We have talked about the what if's already."

"I know." She smiled. "I don't mind either way." She told him watching as his fingers moved beneath her nightie to her left breast he cupped.

"Will give you a new life, a change. It wouldn't hurt you." Rick told her. "You will make a great mother one day Kate and I very much want to be the father of your children." He kissed her once again then pushed her back. "Read on." He requested picking up the notebook to give to her, but when he looked her face he saw she was crying. Without saying another word, he dropped the book and pulled her to him to hold her tightly, accepting another layer had just fallen from the proverbial onion of Kate's emotions. She really wanted to be a mother he concluded. "You want one." He whispered. He waited and felt her nod, her arms holding on to him tightly.

"I want yours." She replied and sat back wiping her eyes. "It caught me by surprise." She picked up the notebook. "I'm skipping to the bit where you asked me out on a date when I said you had no idea how good we would be…" She said quietly and looked down to the page once she had found the right one. "I walked away from Castle to the end of the alley, after telling him he had no idea how good I would be… I wanted to look over my shoulder at him but I forced myself to keep going. I knew he stood there waiting, praying I would turn about, but I put my hands deep in my pockets, kept my head up and didn't change my pace. I walked away, feeling as though my heart, my desires were being dragged out of my soul by a hand clenched about my pounding heart. How much I wished I had turned about. Maybe tonight I would be on a date with him instead of being home alone. However, there is no reason any more for me to contact him. I wish he had chased me today. I wish I had turned around and smiled seductively at him." Kate shut the note book and put it down in his lap between them. She whispered. "The truth about Kate is she loved you the day she met you. She just couldn't accept it. I don't need to read it to tell you what it says." She whispered and closed her mouth, staring at his face, not blinking for a long time. Rick didn't say anything because for once in his life, he was stuck to find the right words. Instead, he reached for his glass of scotch, had a sip and offered it to Kate who took it. She swallowed what was left of it. She passed him the empty glass he returned to the bedside table. He put his hands back to her waist his thumbs stroking her stomach.

"You hear that?" Kate asked.

Rick perked up listening for something. "What?" He heard nothing.

"The sound of another layer falling of Kate's onion." She said and grinned.

"Oh yeah." Rick laughed and accepted her kiss. He found her hand and searched it for a gummy bear. She opened her fingers to show him there were two left. A green one and a red one. He smiled and took the green one.

"Honey." She whispered and touched his face. "Let's to go to sleep."

_I guess I am off to the horse riding next chapter and bonding with Marley, Alexis etc_


	37. Chapter 37

_Here is the horse riding chapter … solely for the fun of it… hope you enjoy_

**Chapter 37**

"You've got to be kidding me." Escaped Kate's mouth before her jaw fell open in sheer disbelief. She saw Rick appear from the stables with a tall, impressive horse beside him. The horse made Rick look short, in fact even small in build. Kate released a noise of partial amusement at the visual of her partner and his horse, partial fear and a great deal of excitement. She loved to take a risk and had patiently waited for this moment all day.

Rick had refused to allow Kate access to the stables and the horse prior to this moment. During the entire morning, in his typical dramatic writer way, Rick had said and done everything he could think of to increase the level of suspense to the situation. The last thing he had said to Kate was he didn't want her getting anxious. _Yeah ha ha_ she had responded almost 20 minutes ago, having ignored his behavior most of the day. So Kate had sat with Marley, Martha and Alexis in the shade of an old elm tree waiting for Rick to present his horse. Martha and Alexis had regularly nipped at her confidence, had a bit of a laugh and told her elaborate stories of Rick's horse. They made the horse sound like he behaved like a monster, not an animal of flight. Kate had luckily been distracted by the fact she had caught Martha and Marley exchanging subtle expressions with each other. There was romance in the air and Kate was determined to maintain z close observation of their progress. She wasn't sure whether Rick had noticed, and Alexis certainly hadn't. She was more interested in getting to know her grandfather.

"Don't let his size frighten you." Marley responded calmly. Instantly Alexis scoffed in total disagreement. Kate glanced between the two of them then back to the horse. He was brown in color, a messy mane and tail. He was alert as hell. Bright eyes looked about and ears twitched rapidly in response to noises in the environment.

"He looks excited." Kate remarked observing the horse as he suddenly stopped his stance square. He his was right up, ears pricked forward. He snorted. Rick had instantly stopped and quietly waited as his horse stepped sideways, his attention on some weanlings galloping about in a neighboring paddock. Kate saw the horse give a bit of a rear in excitement but also noticed not once did Rick react. Each time the horse played up Rick waited it out and continued on his path to the mounting yard. Kate seriously noted that. It seemed that Rick ignoring the behavior from the horse and note making an issue of it was Rick's way of keeping things quiet. That's kind of how he was with her. She flew off in a temper and he more than often remained calm.

Regardless of Rick's experienced composure with his horse, Kate kind of wished she could have a cigarette right now and she didn't smoke. A drink would have been good too. "He's certainly big." She repeated. She drew a big deep breath. "No fear." She reminded herself and grinned to her new family, clapping her hands a coupled time. "Ok guys. At least wait till I'm out of hearing range before you start putting down your bets." She stated and heard them laugh. In fact it was purely wicked laughter that caused her to pull a face in disgust at them. "And I thought you were my friends." She stated.

"I'm backing you Kate." Marley called as Kate wandered over to the mounting area. She carried a new black helmet and gloves. Rick had insisted she buy new jodhpurs that morning. She had elected to purchase a dark purple pair she had found. Rick had been satisfied because they had suede seat in the buttocks and thighs region to help her stick to his leather saddle. She also had new riding boots and chaps. They had discussed in the store that if she liked horse riding and wanted to do it more, they would invest in more equipment but she was pretty much equipped for her initial stage of learning to ride.

It was the only time Rick could recall in his life that he wanted to lose a bet and was doing everything in his power to ensure he would lose the bet with his father, which was in effect against his own girlfriend. Kate, although a little hesitant by the horse's excitement, was secretly quite excited by the prospect of riding the horse. At the mounting yard, Kate reached Rick and took a moment to check him out. He looked kind of hot in his dusty t-shirt and jeans, old leather boots, unshaven, his hair roughed up, horse hair all over him. He grinned at Kate.

"Did I tell you how hot you look in horse riding attire?" He inquired checking out her long legs in the tight pants. The top half wasn't bad either in an white cotton singlet top, a dark colored bra beneath. He pulled her in for quick kiss grabbing her ass and she instantly smacked blindly at his hand which caused him laugh devilishly.

"I look hot to you in anything Castle at this stage in our relationship." She smartly answered but smiled to him pinching his left cheek as he playfully squawked in response. She then patted his cheek with her finger tips. "But you look so adorable with your pony at your side." She teased in a high voice and received a playful smack on her right buttock for her remark.

"You're naughty." He said letting her go. "This is Chuck." He continued with heavy emphasis on the horse's name mainly to tease her. "Chuck. This is Kate." He said to the horse. "Look after her man. She's my girlfriend."

"Chuck?" She exclaimed glancing between the horse and his owner. "You call him Chuck?" She queried not sure whether to believe Rick. She touched the horse's muzzle with her fingertips of her left hand, holding Rick's hand with her right one. As soon as she felt Chuck's soft fur she grinned uncontrollably at Rick who smiled in amusement at her inquisitiveness of the horse.

"He chucks people Kate." Richard told her. "So he got named Chuck. His real name we forgot years ago. Alexis may remember it."

"He's beautiful." She laughed as the horse moved in closer to her, breathing in Kate's scent, his muzzle browsing her body. She stood still letting him do it, not at all afraid of the animal that was almost as tall as she was, his warm air blowing gently against her skin. She sniffed his scent, the smell of sweet grass on his breath. She savored the smell, some sense waking inside her that she liked. The horse suddenly blew air from his lungs making a loud noise that cause Kate to jump a little in surprise and laugh in response. She wiped her face that he had just sprayed with drops of saliva with her bare forearm. "I'm ready. I listened to Esposito tell me what to do when I'm riding, I listened to you. I'm ready." She affirmed. "I'm committed to do this." She stated looking at Rick's blue eyes.

"Put on your helmet then." Rick said with the distinct feeling Kate was going to pull this off. He looked over to his family who were staying back so Rick could concentrate on assisting Kate. She put on the helmet and clipped it up. "Ok, remember, stay straight in the saddle and keep your legs on his body. Keep it simple today Kate. Not heroics."

"I won't." She seriously replied and as Rick guided her, she moved to the left hand side of the horse. He glanced to the barn.

"Thank bloody God." He said relieved.

"What?" Kate looked to him and followed his gaze to see a woman coming from the barn. "Who is she Rick?" She asked suspiciously and with a tone of jealously.

"She is your new riding instructor. You won't listen to me so I hired you the best instructor I know." He handed her the reins of the horse and kissed her cheek. "Sandra will take over from now. Please listen to what she says, just do it and don't think about it." He explained. Once Sandra was close he introduced the two women.

Kate shook Sandra's hand grinning, already liking this woman. They were about the same age, she was as tall as Kate but her hair was fair, naturally blond and drop dead gorgeous. Her second thought was Rick had slept with her. The woman was stunning.

"I hear there is a bet on as to whether you will stay on old Chuck." Sandra remarked patting the horse's shoulder.

"There is." Kate smiled. "I'm opting for the stay on. He's too big to fall off of."

"That he is."

Rick watched on a couple of minutes as the girls talked about the concept of riding. He never guessed that day he had introduced Kate to a woman who would become one of her closest friends at the Hamptons. Little did they know, this ride was going to change Kate's life forever. "I will leave you to get this lesson started." He said to Kate and leaned into her ear. He whispered. "No, I haven't," and kissed her cheek and looked directly in her eyes seeing she understood.

Sandra called as Rick walked away. "A hundred Kate will stay on Rick."

Castle laughed. "Alright, but I'm going be fucking broke by the end of the day betting against my girlfriend. Does everyone hear that, against the girlfriend." He called back and kept walking to stand with his family. Bets started increasing as they stood and waited for the ride to begin.

"He sounds a little worried." Sandra observed.

"Mmmm." Kate replied. "He's just nursed me back from the brink of death so I can understand his concern." She said seriously, then grinned wickedly. "I'm determined to stay on. I've always been a risk taker and that won't change. He's just gotta get used to it. But he's supposed to be on my team and he's betting against me."

"He's on your team Kate. He was freaking out in the stables. I just happened to be there. I had just finished riding my horse."

"Ok. So you ride a lot."

"Yes. Rick says you have never ridden a horse."

Kate grinned. "I lied." She stated.

Sandra smirked. "Seriously?"

"Mmm. I thought I would give them all something to bond with last night. They assumed I don't ride, so I let them assume. Rick's Dad is new on the scene."

"Smart girl, I think."

"I thought it would be fun to observe them in conflict. It's been comical." Kate grinned broadly recalling the conversations, teasing and planning that had gone into this moment, all because she had said she had never ridden a horse. "I'm finding the dynamics of the family interesting." Kate commented. "And they have been at each other continually since the bets were placed."

"I think I like you a lot Kate." Sandra stated, looking over to the group who were involved in animated discussion.

Kate looked to Sandra, studied her face. "Me too Sandra. But I should warn you, I'm quite the devil," she added.

"I think I can see that. Maybe that's what Rick likes about you. He's been talking about you for years."

Kate scoffed. "More so been trying to sleep with me for years," She corrected.

"That too. So when did you ride before?"

"When I was a kid I was sent to my Dad's brother's farm during the summer. My cousin and rode the ponies bareback with rope halters everywhere all summer. I've never ridden with English tack like all this equipment on Chuck. Just jeans, boots and helmets."

"You'll win this bet." Sandra said.

"I think so." Kate confirmed. "I just don't know how to mount with a saddle. I'm accustomed to hopping and jumping on."

"Alright. Let's get on with it."

The group fell quiet and sat along the post and rail fence as Kate mounted the horse. Sandra walked with her onto the riding arena, holding the rein for a few minutes. They could hear the women talking but didn't know that they were saying.

"This is horrible." Rick stated after 10 minutes of watching his girlfriend and horse walking with Sandra.

"She is ok." Marley responded.

"I'm not talking about that. What I'm saying is we are literally siting here waiting for Chuck to do what he does so well."

Alexis smirked. "This could be the end of your relationship with Detective Beckett." She teased.

"Detective Beckett is the most determined woman I have ever met." Martha replied. "She will do this."

"I won't lose her because of a horse." Rick replied.

They fell silent as they saw Kate start to ride the horse at a walk in a large circle around her instructor who was stationary. She was constantly speaking to Kate, who was seated straight, her legs wrapped well about the horse's girth. The horse above all, remained calm and obedient.

They could see Sandra was instructing Kate to transition the horse from walk to trot. Kate was doing very well with her work so far. Rick watched on his heart starting to move to his throat because he knew Chuck had a tendency to play up when he progressed to his first trot under saddle. Not a second later Chuck stopped dead in his track swishing his tail in response to Kate's prompt to encourage him to continue.

"Here we go." Rick murmured in worry when he saw his horse give a mediocre rear. He heard Sandra yell at Kate to allow in the reins and instantly the horse sprung energetically forward once Kate did as she was told. She whooped and laughed in response to the power between her legs. She fell behind the ride a little but regained her balance and rode forward, rising out of the saddle as instructed.

"She's bloody laughing." Marley stated in disbelief.

"I hear." Rick responded. His breath hitched as Chuck suddenly jumped forward again, dropped his head and threw in a bit of buck in response to Kate's riding. Kate almost lost her seat but was saved by her legs gripping him and her hands falling to his wither. She growled at the horse and pushed him forward, suddenly riding in a canter. "I've heard that tone before." Rick sheepishly remarked and everyone chuckled.

"Chuck will behave now then." Marley replied. "I've been on the receiving end of that growl as well." He added recalling the evening he had his agent save her.

"I thought she said she had never ridden a horse." Alexis commented.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rick asked his daughter.

"She looks like she's ridden before." Alexis replied watched Kate as she rode the horse in canter. It was easy to see Kate was not accustomed to riding and was relying on her natural balance and abilities as an athlete to stay on the horse, but Alexis could see there was experience or she was naturally a good rider. She was keeping the horse relatively straight between her legs, and most importantly she was making Chuck continue to move forward. Most people who failed with Chuck didn't permit him to move forward. Because he had such a large stride in all his gaits, riders often jammed him. Because Rick was such a fearless rider, he permitted Chuck to go forward naturally. Kate had obviously listened to Rick because the more she allowed the horse to freely move forward the better they went.

"She's a noisy rider." Martha noted listening to Kate's laughter and vocal prompts at Chuck to keep moving. In fact the faster the horse moved the more noise she made and the better she rode.

Marley laughed. "She's having fun. I guess you have lost your bet Castle."

"It's not over yet." Rick answered and continued to watch his girlfriend fearlessly ride exactly as Sandra told her to. Towards the end of the lesson as she was cooling the horse down, Rick walked out to stand with Sandra who wore a big grin over her face. She patted Rick on the shoulder.

"Man, can Kate ride or what?" She asked excitedly, turning her eyes back to Kate who was maintaining a trot around the entire arena now.

"She can ride. I get the feeling she's done it before." Rick said.

"Never ridden with a saddle and bridle she told me."

"Oh."

"She survived Chuck. Turned him into a pussy."

Rick laughed. "Yeah, and I think I've just lost my horse."

"I think so."

"I'll buy her one." Rick said and walked to Kate and his horse and she walked to them, letting the horse have his head. She let her feet out of the stirrups, hanging them down. Chuck was breathing hard, as he walked to his owner. He stopped square heaving heavily. Kate stayed in the saddle a huge grin over her sweaty face.

"Castle, this is totally awesome. Can we come out again tomorrow?" She asked patting the horse's neck.

"We can."

Chuck took a big breath, exhaled in a big spray of foamy saliva and shook his whole body. Kate hung on not expecting such a movement. When it was over she swung off the horse and hopped to the ground. Rick took hold of the reins anticipating Kate's legs would turn to jelly from all the expenditure on her muscles to stay on the horse. He held his arm out for her as she laughed reaching out to Rick's hand.

"Oh my God, my legs." She exclaimed. "That was so much fun Castle. Thank you Sandra." She shook out her legs. Stable she let go of his hand and pulled off her helmet. Her hair was wet.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm very pleased I lost my bet."

"There was a moment I thought you were gonna win." Kate confessed. "When I squeezed him and he jumped forward. I thought I was going off the back of him but I saved myself."

"I love your long legs Beckett." Rick exclaimed. "Let's go clean him up. He did good." Rick gave his horse a good stroke down his neck and let him rub his head over his back. "I had a chat with him in the barn and told him to take care of you."

"Sure Castle." Kate glanced to Sandra as the three of them commenced to walk to the stables.

"Kate."

"Mmm…?"

"These notes are great."

"I know." She grinned, quite proud of the notes she had written in her copy of his novel.

"To the point at times."

"Of course." Her eyes looked up from the manuscript she was reviewing for Richard. They were alone in his study. "This is a great story Honey."

Rick smiled to his girlfriend who was stretched down the length of the aged brown leather couch he had once found at an antique sale. He loved the couch being a part of his study and more so found that the sight of Kate relaxed on it her bare legs over one end of it extremely appealing. She was lying on her back with his iPad reading his work. A few days ago, he had talked with her indicating he wanted to have time with her alone every day if it was possible. He didn't care what they were doing, but they agreed to put at least a half hour aside each day for them. She had said it would be important to her a well.

Earlier, Marley had offered to take everyone out for a mid-afternoon lunch but Castle had declined as he sensed Kate was tired from the ride and reluctant to go out. As much as she was active and back to basically normal, he saw how much she struggled mid-afternoon most days. Kate had told Rick to go but had said she was too tired to venture out. She was awfully pale now but seemed ok in herself. He also wanted Alexis to have one on one time with her grandfather. Martha had gone to meet a friend for a couple of hours.

"You like it?" He inquired.

"I do." Kate laid the iPad on her stomach and closed her eyes feeling very drowsy. Their morning training session the horse riding lesson and a swim had worn her out. "I like this," she murmured.

"Lying there?"

"Mmm… Just doing nothing, relaxing, being with you without having to do something."

"Never done it in your life have you?"

Kate opened her eyes and stared at his calm expression. "Done nothing? Like this?"

"Exactly," he confirmed.

"Never. Never can I remember just lying around." She lifted the iPad off her and laid it on the floor where it was safe.

"Well, you look gorgeous just lying around."

Kate smiled, "Can we stay here?"

"For as long as you want."

"If we went back to New York?"

"We go back to living in the city. You go back to work at the Precinct and I continue my life."

Kate hummed a contemplative response. "I will need to go back to work to pay the bills."

"The bills can wait," Rick reassured. "I'm not ready to go back just yet."

"Me neither." Kate closed her eyes and laid her forearm over them to block out the daylight. She thought about the fact that one day soon she would have to make a decision that involved people other than herself. The day they returned to New York she would be in a position better known as being between a rock and a hard place. She had a life in New York, a career, her own apartment and independence. Would Rick ask her to give it all up to be with him or would he allow a natural progression of their relationship to occur? He had been married twice already and might not want to commit to her in their normal lives. Their first hurdle in the city at his loft would be to face the scene of the fight again. Rick had been there since but Kate had not. She made a grunt in response to the thought of seeing the study again.

"Kate?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't want to go back to the city yet Babe. I'm not ready." He put the novel on his desk face down so he wouldn't lose his page. There was a sound that came from Kate that he thought indicated she understood his statement. He saved his work. "I've started writing again."

"I know, and it's really good what you have done." The draft she had been reading contained two chapters, written as he described in his first draft.

"If you read what I wrote the night you were taken to the hospital …." He waved it off, leaning back in his chair.

"I would probably have you committed." She giggled and heard him break into a chuckle. "Ryan told me you were writing like a madman."

"Fair description," Rick replied quietly. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"What movie Castle?" She asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking about The Green Hornet."

Kate lifted her arm, turned her head towards Rick and opened her eyes to him. He immediately expected a line of ridicule from Kate and braced himself for it. "Ok. I'll watch The Green Hornet with you, so long as you supply the popcorn."

Rick pushed himself out of his seat chair quite excited. He went to Kate who passed him his iPad which he took. With his spare hand he half lifted her off the couch and led her to the formal lounge he had a large flatscreen. He hit the button to close the windows to make the room dark. "If you find the DVD on that shelf over there, I will go make the popcorn and drinks." Rick said and pulled her in close for a kiss. "Best girlfriend," he stated. "You're the first one who is a graphic book fan." He added as he started to leave the room.

"And magic fan." Kate added.

"Like I said, best girlfriend." He yelled out as he walked out of the room to go make the popcorn. "Best girlfriend eva!"


	38. Chapter 38 - fluff and handcuffs

Chapter 38

Kate's eyes widened in surprise. Her breath hitched. She felt his left arm close quickly around her throat. A startled cry escaped her. Adrenaline fired through her blood stream. She gripped the large wrist with her left arm. Her heart rate kicked up a notch. Her right arm was held firmly by his right hand. She felt and heard a handcuff lock around her wrist. Without thinking it through Kate prepared to tackle the hold. Her assailant anticipated her plan and gripped her tighter. He used his height to lift her off her feet so she was on the tip toes unable to break his hold. She heard his voice, his tone full of menace as he growled into her ear, his lips just brushing her skin. "I've finally got you."

Tingles soared down Kate's spine and goose bumps chased the tingles over her skin. "Castle." She groaned, a smile spreading over her face. He held her firmly to his solid body and she liked it. She inhaled, loving the feel of his large chest pressed against her back.

"Detective Beckett, you are under arrest for slutty misbehavior." His arm eased slightly about her neck and he let her down to the floor. She found he suddenly had hold of her left hand and he pulled it behind her. She was cuffed. "And I see you have been caught in the act." Castle stated. He stood her down the floor by his hands on her upper arms and peered down the back of her body. She wore a deep purple bra with matching thong panties, her bare buttocks firm. He growled in primordial tones, a sound Kate rarely heard from him. She felt his hand cup her buttock.

"Officer, what are you going to do to me?" She asked her voice full of suggestion, opting to pay along with his game. He had been more than a handful the past couple of days with his flimsy attempts to handcuff her by surprise. A couple of times she had sat him flat on his ass but tonight she had decided to let his male ego win a round. Hell, it might be fun to succumb to his game.

Kate found herself spun around and roughly pushed against the wall of the walk in robe. Arousal, hot and urgent shot through her as she soaked in the sight of her lover, her best friend. His eyes were brilliantly blue full of desire to take her, to have her as his again. She loved him, adored his imagination and his continual increasing love of her. He slapped his hands against the wall at each side of her shoulders and moved his face toward her left ear. He breathed in her scent then released the oxygen from his lungs, knowing she would feel his breath on her skin, just behind her ear where it awakened the nerves and sent another tingle down her spine.

"You must be punished." He stated and laughed his smile wickedly mischievous. He cast his eyes down her body to the classy, expensive lingerie he had gifted her with. She'd washed and styled her hair, applied a little make up, just the way he liked it. "Slutty girl. You were dressing up to seduce me."

"I was getting ready to meet my date. You have entrapped me, officer."

"You're under my control now Detective."

She raised her left eye brow her eyes wide, dilated with want. His sneaky attack had actually turned her on. "Only so you could make a pig of yourself of me." She stated matter of fact. She puffed her cheeks, widened her eyes, then grinned and looked down to his boxer shorts, her expression similar to a naughty girl who was tempted to break the rules.

Rick laughed at her comment, her expressions. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her to him lifting her off the floor. He kissed her hard on her mouth moving forward until she was pressed between his body and the wall. She was responding harder than usual with her mouth, her hands unable to touch him. He pulled her away, by which time Kate's breath had quickened and her lips were filling in response to his.

"This way slutty girl." He said and took her by her left upper arm. He walked her towards the bedroom like a criminal, immediately feeling her reluctance to move forward. He grinned. She was playing the game. "Are you resisting arrest?" He inquired his right arm going to hers so he could half lift her along towards their bed.

"What are you going to do with me officer? I would be happy to let you spank me."

Rick coughed, surprised by her comment. Surprised she remembered the time he had said it to her. "I could put you away for a long time for your misbehavior young lady." He continued pushing Kate until they were at the end of the bed. Kate looked at the bed, at the items laid out. She turned to look at him over her left shoulder a very wicked look on her face. He instantly laughed understanding she was on the same page as him.

"Turn around." He ordered his voice unusually deep. He let her go as she turned, her chin held high with defiance.

"What do you want me to do, Mr Castle?" She asked leaning towards his face, her eyes flirtatious.

"On your knees Detective." He demanded. Kate lowered her eyes to his boxer shorts and seeing the growth materializing, she smiled devilishly, her hazel eyes returning to his bright blue eyes. "You are so naughty." He exclaimed. He cupped her jaw with both hands and hungrily kissed her mouth, pushing his tongue against hers feeling her response, her hips pressing against his. She moaned her tone full of want. They parted to breathe staring into each other eyes. She gave him the smile he only ever saw for him. It caused his chest to hum, his body to ache for her. It chuffed him that she was finally his, and she had totally given herself to him.

Kate bit her bottom lip her dark eyes surrounded by long eyelashes staring into his. She gracefully dropped to her knees her eyes staying with his. "Drop your shorts Ricky," she purred, licking her lips.

"Yes!" He replied and pushed his shorts down and kicked them away. He touched her jaw and kissed her mouth, hard and passionately. "Do you love me?" He asked his forehead against hers. He saw her smile and she whispered.

"I love you writer boy." She replied, her voice like cream to his ears. She closed her eyes as he stroked strands of hair from her face, loving the way his palms felt on her skin, her face, the way his fingers touched her. So many emotions and senses were responding within her but she was unable to put into words how he felt. Nothing felt better to Kate than the touch of Castle on her. Her blood was flowing rapidly towards her groin. She felt lightheaded, as she had back in the walk robe. Her loins ached for him, her muscles involuntarily contracted in response to her anticipation.

He smirked, recognizing her expression he saw more and more of late when he touched her. "Writer boy," he repeated and kissed her mouth again.

"You're meant to be punishing me." She reminded him in a whisper and opened her eyes to his.

"Oh yeah. But I can't, I'm hopeless at it." He brushed his thumb over her full lips.

"I know. You should be wearing the cuffs." She licked her lips, smiling as he stood straight, peering down at his erection. Kate followed his gaze her smile broadening. "I caused that?" She queried with a look of pure innocence.

"You know you did." He replied. "What you gonna do with it now you've caused this?"

"Come closer Ricky." She purred. "And you will find out." He obeyed her request. Kate smiled taking in the sight of his erection, what she could cause him to do. She felt the ache in her groin, the want of him to be inside her. She moaned and licked the tip of his shaft. She paused watching it pulse, releasing a sound Rick barely heard. She circled her tongue around the tip, taking him inside her mouth, her lips closing about him firmly. She felt his knee jerk reaction the second she clamped on to him, the length of her tongue taking the shape of him. She closed her eyes to focus on pleasuring him, ignoring his hands that laid gently on the back of her head. His fingers wrapped in her hair. She tasted him, smelt his scent. The ache in her groin increased, the blood rushed from her brain making her feel a little dizzier. She wanted to plant her hands against his thighs for support but the cuffs restrained her. Instead she used her core muscles to stabilize her body. She pushed him inside her more, his penis pressing against her throat. She coughed, pulling back a second whilst she adapted to take him. Her jaw relaxed and she pushed again, all the time rotating her tongue about his shaft and drawing her muscles against him. She heard his moans, his hold of her head increase. She tilted her head to take more of him, his hips started to move in response to her pleasuring him. She couldn't stop him from moving so instead she relaxed her jaw to accept him. He was so into it. He was pushing into her more and she worked him harder he eyes opening to look to his eyes. She paused a moment, released her grip of him and smiled, then looked back at his groin taking him back. She heard him murmur. "My slutty girl." She took a deep breath, pushed herself on him, taking him deeper into her throat feeling he was about to come. He was making his come noises already and his cock had become very hard. He exclaimed was coming. She tightened and sucked harder, her tongue working against him in a rhythm. His body shuddered uncontrollably as she brought him to a climax. He held her head firmly so she couldn't move any more over his sensitive shaft. She moved her tongue, swallowed against the tip of his penis which caused him to shudder more, making a noise. He pulled out of Kate and she released her jaw so she didn't hurt him. She smiled up at him, her lips and chin covered in his juices, her saliva.

"Did you like it?" She murmured her dark eyes looking up to him. He saw her tongue slowly lick her lips, tasting him and heard her moan in satisfaction. He nodded, "Oh fuck yeah." He grinned. "Get up." He ordered and lifted her by her upper arms to her feet. He covered her mouth kissing her like mad. He was feeling light headed but he could feel she was barely able to stand. He urged her back to the bed and laid her upon it. He lifted her higher up the bed and was at her panties. She had soaked through the material of her panties. He pulled them off and placed his hand at over her pussy. She was so wet and hot for him.

"Spread you legs. I want a bit of your stuff" He ordered and she immediately separated her legs. She put her feet to the mattress and lifted her hips to allow herself to put her arms in a comfortable place.

"Please take the cuffs off." She pleaded. "I was a good girl."

"No." He responded, glancing from her pussy to her eyes. His index finger slid straight inside her. She tightened around him, gasping at the sudden insertion. She smiled. "That felt good." She encouraged.

"Yeah?" He asked. "How about this?" His tongue brushed over her engorged clitoris and he felt her body respond to his finger.

"Don't stop." She urged and gasped when he sucked on her sensitive skin. His left hand slid up her body beneath the underwire of the bra and he cupped her right breast releasing a moan. He pushed the bra up off her breasts his hand moving between them and momentarily paused over her scar he could blindly feel the shape of nowadays. He moaned, pressing his lips to her clitoris, pinching, his tongue circling her tender, sensitive organ. She was trembling in anticipation of where he was going to take her. He saw her fingers grabbing at the blankets. He removed his finger and let his tongue roam her pussy making his way to her being, pressing his tongue against the tender skin, inside of her. His finger circled her ass teasing her. He reached for the toy he had laid out and checked she was wet enough smiling when he saw she was more than ready to take it. He smiled to her eyes.

"You ready for the hare?" He inquired.

"Castle." She growled seductively. She felt him push inside her, not waiting for her. Her eyes widened and her hips instantly rolled to take the shape. He waited for her to adjust to it and turned it on. She laid back closing her eyes. "Oh my god," escaped her when she felt his mouth return to her.

"And it's just starting he said listening to her.

Almost 10 minutes later Rick decided it was time to topple Kate over the edge. His play became more serious. Kate's body started to tremble initially as her muscle tightened in response to his stimulation. He thanked god no one else was in the house when she started to climax the first time. She threw her hips in the air in an attempt to throw him off her the intensity was so high. Her body shuddered through the first wave. Rick held her pelvis to the bed and stayed on her pushing her into a second wave of orgasm. She collapsed to the bed panting rapidly. She rasped out _more_ several times when he was about to stop so he continued by taking the toy from her. He replaced it with his finger, taking her to third and fourth waves of orgasm.

"Trust you to want a drink in the middle of it." Castle grumbled as they walked down the stairs. He held her left upper arm in case she tripped. "Just as I was about to pull off the next stage…"

"We're more than half way Castle. I've come four times, you're gonna be up for _your_ second very shortly. It's simply an interval."

"Interval my ass. Interruption is a better word." He replied. He mimicked. "I'm thirsty Castle."

"I am." She replied matter of fact.

"As I am about to …."

"Yes writer boy." She snapped.

"As soon as you have this drink, you are back up on that bed your tail in the air Honey." He shot back at her. He was still sporting an erection he didn't want to lose. He let go of her hand at the base of the stairs and hit the icon on the control panel to switch on the lights in the kitchen.

Kate grinned thinking about that. "Drink _and_ muffin please, Ricky." She fell behind him as they progressed to the kitchen, in her lingerie, her arms cuffed behind her back. She checked his butt out on the way.

"Checking out my ass again Beckett?"

"No!" She snapped back. "Drink and muffin Castle."

"Deal was a drink Beckett." He opened the fridge door leaning his forearm on the door and adjusted his boxers feeling uncomfortable. He looked over his shoulder to her face. Her cheeks were rosy from their love making. She had begged for a drink which he as ok about but he knew if he left her upstairs alone she would get out of the cuffs and surprise attack him on his return. So she had to come with him. She was thirsty because of the amount of action and noise she had been making, crying out his name as she climaxed. It turned him on listening to her, but feeling her body shudder through her waves of multiple climaxes tripped him out like a drug.

He shifted his mind back to the present. "What drink do you want my slutty girl?" He asked grinning cheekily at her because he knew she couldn't hit him with her hands cuffed.

"Water _and_ blueberry muffin please," she moaned in thought tilting her head to the right to soak in the sight of his ass as he bent over to search the shelves of the fridge for the muffin container. "Slutty girl needs the energy to keep up with the butched up Castle," she stated and pouted her lips to stop herself from laughing.

Rick bumped his head on the shelf. "Whoa. Butched up?" He squawked.

"Metro man." She teased. "All butched up."

He stood up and turned to pass a bottle of water to her, then looked at her expression, because her hands were locked behind her back. He grinned. "I like it, that you think I'm butched up." He shut the fridge door and put the container and bottle on the counter. Make her wait. Disappointment fell across her face at the sight of the water gone. His hands went around Kate, his palms grabbing her buttocks pulling her against his hips. She gasped at the roughness of his grasp, the hardness of his cock against her pubic bone. She smiled wanting more of this side of Castle. He attempted to kiss her mouth, chasing her as she playfully fought to keep him off her without her arms to help. She giggled as he bit her neck, leaving his mark on her skin by her clavicle. "I love that part of you." He whispered, his tongue brushing over it.

"Let me have my drink." She ordered. She squealed as he lifted her off the floor stepping back a step or two thinking about sitting her on the kitchen counter so he could fuck her right there. He let her go back to the floor so he could move his arms on her to enable him to turn and lift her onto the counter. Kate laughed devilishly aware of what he was thinking about.

"You wanna fuck me here." She said, inviting him to do it.

"Oh yeah." He put his hands to her waist, his mouth finding hers. He could taste them on her lips. She had stopped responding.

Kate caught movement with her peripheral vision outside by the pool. She pulled away from his mouth and her expression became serious. "Oh my God!" She whispered glancing to his eyes.

"What?" He dropped his hands off her and spun about following her gaze. "Oh shit! Duck!"

"No!"

"Kate, hide!" He pushed her down to the floor dropping with her. Kate glared at him exasperated with his school boy reactions.

"Why are we hiding?" Kate asked crouched and leaning against a cupboard. "This is _your_ house," she reminded him.

"They can't see us like this!" Rick replied pointing at the fact Kate was in handcuffs, and he was sporting an erection.

"You need save that for later," she ordered glancing down to his erection, "and retrieve the key Castle." She shot back at him.

"I can't!" He replied. "It's too late!"

"You think? Let's look." They broke their stare and moved high enough so they could peer over the kitchen counter to the sight outside on the patio of Richard's mother with Marley. They had been kissing and were still at it: seriously at it. Castle and Beckett looked to each other both wearing the same expression of shock and disgust.

"Oh my god! This is so wrong!" He whispered to Kate who screwed up her face in agreement. They dropped down again below the height of the counter staring at each other, processing what they had just seen. "I think I've been scarred."

"Castle." Kate hissed. "But me too." They sneaked another look to see things were definitely heating up by the pool. Kate snickered. Rick covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. He held up the index finger of his other hand hushing her.

"They can't see us." He whispered.

"They're gonna come in." Kate whispered back. They stole another look, slightly fascinated by the actions of his parents. Martha and Marley were talking in an embrace. He stroked Martha's face just as Castle did. It didn't go unmissed with Kate, who felt her heart pick up its pace in response to that image. She looked at the man she adored, understanding completely why Martha was out there with his father.

"My mother and father were kissing." Rick murmured in disbelief and shuddered in disgust.

"Poor Castle. This is hilarious." She flopped on the floor giggling helplessly at the sight of his expression.

"Will you stop it Beckett. This is so not funny." He whispered angrily and peaked back over the counter.

"I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad." Kate giggled.

"How so?" He asked.

"They're funny, you're sad that you find it hard to take." She teased.

"This is my mother!" He replied. "I don't need to see this."

"Castle." She growled. "Grow up."

He glanced to Kate. "You're telling me to grow up after what I just did to you upstairs?" He asked horrified by her comment and turned his attention back to the patio.

"Point." She agreed. "That was good."

"Not a good time to assess my performance Kate, but thank you. I'm flattered." He gave her a smile. "You put on a good show too."

Kate grunted in response still finding it all very funny.

"Oh fuck!" He dropped down glaring at Kate's face with wide eyes.

"What?" She stopped laughing

"They're coming inside." He hissed pushing down his penis.

"No! Castle I'm cuffed." She whispered in alarm. She was panicking.

Rick started to laugh now that her giggles had stopped. "Now who thinks it's funny?"

"Not me. I'm still thirsty Castle."

He looked to her in disbelief. "Are you for real?" He asked.

"Thirsty Castle." She demanded.

He reached for the bottle of water, twisted the lid of the bottle and tipped it to her lips. She keenly drank the water downing several gulps. She pulled away water spilling down her chin. She looked at him. "Muffin." It was brutally ordered.

Richard swallowed nervously. "They're coming in here and you want a muffin." He rhetorically queried, listening to his parents voices coming closer. The door was locked but Martha had a key. He saw Kate's determined expression. "I'll get the muffin." He nervously said and half stood peering over the counter to see how they were progressing. "This is sick. They're still kissing."

"It's not like they haven't done it before Castle." She replied glaring at him.

"Ewwwwwhhhhhh." He shuddered again. "That is all wrong Beckett." He hissed.

"Well?! Where the fuck do you think you came from?"

"I really don't want to think about that." He replied. "Another thing I will need therapy for."

"I'm sure you will get over it." She said reassuringly.

"Ya think?!" He reached up to the counter, grabbed the container of muffins and crouched back down, ripping off the lid. "What flavor do you want again?"

"Blueberry." She replied already spotting one. He fumbled to find a blueberry muffin. "Geez Castle, second from the left nearest you." She impatiently told him. He spotted it and broke a mouthful off that he shoved into her open mouth. She mumbled thanks, her eyes sparkling at him.

"That was really good that thing you did before." He muttered reminded of when she had taken him in her mouth. She swallowed.

"You liked it?" She asked cleaning her teeth with her tongue. She swallowed again.

"Yeah." He grinned. "A lot." He leaned to her and kissed her mouth tasting the muffin. "Do you want the whole thing?" She nodded. Rick tissed. But he took out the muffin and put the container back in the fridge. He sneaked another peak to the patio. His parents were still kissing. "They're still at it." He hissed screwing his nose up.

"More." Kate whispered only interested in eating. He put the muffin to her mouth so she could take a bite.

"What is it with you, sex and muffins?" He asked curiously. She shrugged her shoulders. "Eat faster Beckett." He ordered and Kate kicked at him. He squawked in response, then glared at her. She swallowed.

"You put us in this position." Kate whispered in defence. "Go get the key."

"It's too late Babe. Can't you slide out of them?"

"They're police cuffs."

They silenced, hearing the noise of a key being pushed into the lock. They heard laughter then silence. "Stand up." Castle said. "We have to act normal." He stood with a bottle of water in one hand a half eaten muffin in the other. He heard Kate growling in anger. "Pretend its normal." Rick repeated. He took a bite of the muffin because it smelt so good and had tasted delicious on Kate, then leaned over and pushed the rest of it into Kate's mouth. She was glaring at him. "God these are good muffins, after sex." He stated and swished it down with a mouthful of water. He offered her water, but her mouth was already full of food.

He turned to see the sliding door open with Marley's hand. Rick stood calmly at the counter, trying to act as normal as he could, glad he had put his boxers on before he had descended the stairs. He reached over and with a hand around her right upper arm, he hoisted Kate to her feet and pulled her over until she was in front of him, her cuffed arms concealed by his body. He also thanked God he had redressed her in the lingerie. No different to her bikini, but she didn't share that opinion for some reason.

"Castle, I'm in my underwear." She hissed. She smiled as his parents stepped into the house and sighted them in the kitchen.

"Richard, Kate. You're up!" Martha greeted. Castle instantly knew his mother had downed a few wines.

Kate stood up erect and grinned to Rick's parents, her expression as guilty as hell. Rick on the other hand was totally relaxed. He wrapped his right arm firmly about her waist drawing her closer, his chin to her left shoulder. He couldn't believe how hopeless Kate was at hiding their in discrepancies.

"Hi guys. Did you have a lovely evening?" Rick asked. He sobered when he felt Kate's hands at his groin. He pulled away before she did something bad, glancing to her eyes, like what the fuck!

"Lovely evening. You should take Kate to the restaurant one day." Marley responded casting a curious eye over his son and Kate.

"I will one day." Rick replied his voice going high in response to Kate's actions. He gave Kate an affectionate squeeze, feeling how tense her body was compared to her busy fingers.

"Looks like you two are having a fun night." Marley remarked. Something fishy was going on between them. Both of them were in their underwear having obviously left the bedroom for a little snack. It was easy to see Kate was very uncomfortable in her appealing lingerie even though it covered more skin than the bikini had that afternoon. Marley thought that if Rick was buying clothing for Kate, he would have to give his son a slap on the back with approval. The man certainly knew how to dress women.

"Sure am." Rick replied excitedly. He grunted when Kate kicked a heel into his left shin. Kate grinned.

"Captivating time," she muttered. Castle laughed tugging on her cuffs with his left hand.

"We should go back to bed Honey." He offered.

"Yes. Great idea." She nodded, pressing herself into his body. "The water." She hinted. He picked up the bottle. If she continued to play with his cock as she was, he was going to put his hand between her thighs, which he knew would cause her to squeal.

"Be careful." He whispered as a warning his hand feeling her up near her crotch. Kate's reflexes put her to her toes momentarily. She immediately dropped the fondling, understanding him. "Good girl." He breathed into her ear and heard her hum a response. He understood he was in the shit.

They all heard the front door open and a noisy Alexis talking to someone.

"Oh God." Kate whispered. "I'm gonna pass out." She was so embarrassed already and awareness that Alexis had company was sending Kate over the edge.

"No you're not. Stay here." Richard whispered back, now thinking this was hilarious. He knew Beckett was going to drown in this situation, firstly because she was in the kitchen in her underwear but mostly because she was cuffed and Alexis was about to find out. As Rick knew he could conceal the problem of the handcuffs by keeping Kate close to his body, he wasn't particularly worried anyone would notice their little secret.

They all heard Alexis bid farewell to whoever it was had dropped her safely home. They heard the deep voice of a male and Alexis' girlish giggles. It prickled the nerves in Rick's spine. Kate felt his body respond to the male voice. She smiled, not able to resist the opportunity. "She likes him." Kate whispered deliberately to rouse Rick's fatherly concerns.

"Not funny." Castle said back quietly, wanting to go to the door to see who was dropping off his daughter, but he was restrained by the fact he only wore his boxers. Secondly, if he was to abandon Kate, leaving her standing alone in the kitchen handcuffed he knew his life wouldn't be worth living once she had him alone. Solution he opted for was to go to bed. Alexis was home, safe and now an adult. He had to trust her. "C'mon Katie." Richard said. "We need to leave these two alone."

"Great idea." Kate agreed. She smiled to Martha and Marley. "I will see you both the morning." Kate said as calmly as she could.

"Good night." Castle said. He playfully picked her up from the waist and grinning to his parents, carried Kate out of the kitchen to the stairs. At the base of the stairs they bumped into Alexis who was trying to sneak past her father to go straight to bed. At the sight of her, Castle almost dropped Kate to the floor.

"Your lipstick." Rick said putting his hand to his own mouth indicating Alexis' lipstick was out of sorts. It was smudged all over her mouth. Rick was quite rattled by it. Alexis wiped the back of her hand over her mouth glaring at her father.

"You're naked." Alexis replied. "Both of you." She stated looking between Kate and her father.

"Don't change the subject."

"Go get dressed!"

"Who dropped you off?" Castle chose to ignore his daughter's comment.

Kate grinned, thinking the whole scenario was funny and she was completely sober. Rick the parent of a daughter he was attempting to reprimand, with his own girlfriend with them in her lingerie and handcuffed. _Great job, Rick._ It was also a reminder of when she was the same age but she had been a lot worse than Alexis was. She would have to talk about it with her father one day, get his point of view of how rebellious she had been as a teenager.

"Mike Kennedy." Alexis spat out.

"Why didn't you bring him in, introduce us?" Rick asked.

"It's a good thing I didn't." Alexis replied pointing to her father's nudity.

"This family shares way too much." Kate stated and pushed backwards into Rick. "Let's talk about his in the morning.

"I will talk to you in the morning." He said to Alexis and turned about, urging Kate to the stairs. He concealed the cuffs by staying behind her. Kate hurried up and at the top she ran ahead into his room. As soon as he followed her in, he shut the door. He leaned on the door a moment, gathering his thoughts, staring at Kate who stood looking at him. Seconds later, the two of them started to giggle.

Downstairs, Martha and Marley stared at each other listening to the noise of the three younger people all heading to their bedrooms. Marley smirked when he heard the second door close looking at Martha's blue eyes. They could barely hear Richard and Kate laughing then seconds later they heard Kate's squeal and cackles of laughter ordering Castle to put her down.

"She is such a noisy girl with him." Martha laughed.

"Richard brings her out of her shell." Marley commented. "But she certainly loves him."

"That girl has had my son under her spell since the day he laid his eyes on her."

Marley chuckled. "Yes. It's easy to see. The night I saved her. She fell in the car, scrambled up in the seat and glared at me. She was scared and had been spooked. She was breathtaking." He smiled. "Then she opened her mouth and I copped it."

"She sorts him out." Martha replied, pausing when she heard a squeal followed by contagious laughter. "I think he's like you." She said to Marley.

Marley chuckled listening to the sounds still emanating from the upstairs room. "Did you happen to notice Kate was handcuffed?" He asked a coy smile creeping over his face.

"I was shocked to see her in her underwear, but after the other night I dismissed it as normal for these two. They slept out by the pool a few nights ago naked except for throw rugs they slept under. Those two are as bad as we were." She smiled. "Handcuffed?"

"Oh yeah, she was cuffed." Marley laughed aloud.

"I would rather be hearing them like that," She pointed to the ceiling, "than seeing her carried into this house like she was a few weeks ago." She paused. "It was just horrible."

"I agree." Marley looked to the ceiling hearing their movement over the floor. He reached out his hand to Martha's. "Why don't we skip that coffee and go to bed?" He asked. "For old time's sake."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Beckett?" Richard started, with a tone to indicate he was going to ask a question. He wandered over from the kitchen to the living area where Kate was fully stretched out with a glass resting over her bare belly button.

"Mmm…"

He noticed she didn't take her eyes off the flat screen she was so into the TV show she was watching. It was rare to see her on the couch relaxing, in a bikini only and sipping on an icy fruit juice he'd prepared for her a short time ago.

"What are you watching?" He inquired staring at the TV as he spoke. He knew what the show was but he wasn't sure whether she would be old enough to remember it.

"I'm not sure. Some old show, but hell its funny." She replied and burst into giggles at the bickering going on between the two characters. Castle sat beside her and dropped his hand on her left thigh also watching the progress of the show as he had been from the kitchen counter. He had been reading emails but Kate's spontaneous laughter over the past 10 minutes had dragged his attention away from the emails to the program.

"She reminds me of you." He said when advert break started.

"What? No!" Kate retorted looking at him in disbelief. "I was thinking he is like you!"

"There's no way I'm like him! He's not half as funny as I am."

"Do you hear me laughing all the time?" Kate replied taking his hand off her thigh playfully shaking it.

"No." He took in the entire length of Kate's tall slim body stretched out beside him, never tiring of seeing her. "In fact I feel like someone's been following us around filming us at the Precinct, except we don't look like them."

"No way Castle! Are you crazy?" She giggled in disbelief. "We are not like them!"

Rick scoffed. "You have no idea what you're watching do you Beckett."

Kate glanced from Rick to the TV and back again, clearly thinking about his question. She had to admit to herself, she had been watching and enjoying it immensely. She was quite into it but had no idea what the show was. There was a familiarity to it that was uncanny as though she had seen it before. "You don't know what it is either." She tried on him.

He softly smiled to her. "I know what you're watching Honey and you are just like Maddy Hayes."

Kate sat up straight turning her body towards him and with great animation started. "Her?" She pointed at the TV. "Are you out of your mind? She's pretty, brave, strong willed, she is constantly pushing him away .. She has the best hair for that era, like crazy big hair. Who is he? Never mind, she is constantly pushing him away, but she wants him…" She shut her mouth, then stuttered out less confidently. "She wants him bad."

"Are you listening to yourself Kate?" Rick asking trying not to laugh at her opinion.

"Yes. No! Well you are like him! He teases her, torments her …"

"Constantly messes with her head, Baby girl… don't you get it?." Rick added. "You are watching Moonlighting and they are Maddy Hayes and David Addison."

"He's the actor Bruce something ..?" Kate asked.

"Willis. Yes that's him."

"And she is?"

"Cybil…" He thought about it for a moment.

"C'mon Castle…" She pushed knowing he was good at TV shows and movies.

"Shepherd."

"Oh! It's back on Honey." Kate replied and turned her attention back to the episode. "I'm not like Maddy Hayes at all." She stated with a matter of fact tone.

Rick laughed shaking his head. "The guy who works down in the archives calls me Dave Addison, Kate. I had to search it on the internet to remind me where I'd heard the name. He refers to you as Ms Hayes all the time."

"He does not." She strongly objected.

"He does too." Rick persisted.

"Actually, you do act like him." Kate stated once again observing the action on the TV.

"I do not." He objected.

"He reminds me of you." Kate replied deciding to jerk his chain a bit. "He follows her around. Constantly says stupid stuff."

"He breaks the case wide open with his stupid stuff, and he gets to drive." Castle commented with strong emphasis on the driving. "Why can't I drive the Unit more?"

Kate looked to Castle in concern. "Really?" She inquired and turned her attention back to Moonllighting as the characters continued to argue as they drove along in a car. "They constantly bicker and argue. We don't do that." She almost reassured herself and leaned back on the couch again.

"I agree. We don't engage in cross fire dialogue like that at all." Castle stated

"She's so wants to sleep with him." Kate murmured.

"And I don't talk in riddles."

"And I was never like that with you." Kate insisted. "Never."

Instantly Castle smiled and laid his hand over her tummy, stroking her lovingly several times. "Watch the program Babe." He said smiling to her face, fondly recalling the numerous times Kate had exhibited jealously, had been on the brink of saying something and had stopped herself or been interrupted. He watched on as Maddy made a comment about being out all night with David working and not having enough time to date and get laid. "She's so you." He whispered with a naughty smirk and instantly received a light but quick smack on the back of his hand that he pulled away too late.

"She's not." Kate objected but smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Blushing a bit?" He inquired not even looking at her. He just knew she would be.

"Castle." Kate warned and heard him laugh.

"You know the show got cancelled shortly after they finally slept together – on the show slept together I mean." He corrected.

"I know what you mean Rick. That's a shame. It's a great program even today!" She put her finger to her mouth thinking about things. The what if's ..

"It was the writer's strike in the eighties that eventually ended it. If it wasn't for the strike, it could have been great Beckett. This is good writing."

"It would have been monumental." Kate replied. "But even if we are like them, and we are not at all, our chemistry is more real and more intense." She confidently stated. "What a pity there's not a TV show like it now." She thought aloud. "Hey, maybe you should turn Nikki Heat into a TV series.

Richard chuckled. "It's gone to movies." He switched his attention from the TV to Kate again. She was very tanned and healthy. He always thought she had pale skin but she was tanning with quite an olive complexion. She looked completely different to the woman he had brought to the house a five weeks earlier. Her hair was longer, lighter and most of the time she let it dry naturally in loose ringlets, particularly as she was swimming every day multiple times. She had returned to her regular weight, had put on a little more than usual and was now turning that additional weight to muscle. For the past three weeks she had been training intensely every morning before it became too hot. Rick was exercising with her every day as well and had found it was cementing their relationship even more. He had feared he wouldn't keep up with her but because she had been so ill, it took her awhile to get her fitness levels back up to where they had been. That had given him a chance to catch up to her.

"Maybe I could write a book about a writer and his detective muse."

"You already have, Kitten." She shifted her seductive gaze to him momentarily. "What shall we do today?" She asked as the show progressed to plenty of action and little dialogue. Cars crashed and an old blue muscle car was tossed onto its roof. "Oh, what a waste! She cried out at the TV. "That car would be a classic now!"

"But it wasn't an old car back then." He commented. "We could make love." He suggested casually.

Kate swatted him. "You have made a pig of yourself with that already Richard." She replied firmly, sideways glancing to him as he laughed.

Rick was quite enchanted by her opinion of his appetite for making love when she seriously hungered for it on almost a daily basis. "Wish I had a burp stored up to complement that statement Kate." He responded thinking about the excessive amount of sex the two of them had been engaged in lately. They had certainly made up for lost time especially since they had been at the house alone.

Kate grinned thinking about their love making and finding his response quite funny. However, she responded. "You're disgusting Rick."

He laughed. "I will remember that when you come crawling after me, begging me to make love to you." He told her, his eyes shining brightly at hers. Ever since they had literally been by themselves they had gone through a number of shifts and changes in their relationship all good. Martha and Alexis had left last week for a trip across Europe for two weeks leaving them alone. He and Kate had contemplated whether they would return to the city, go to Europe or stay at the Hamptons. They had quickly elected to stay at the beach house. They hadn't returned to the city at all. They rarely talked about it but he guessed she didn't want to go back as much as he didn't. "What would you like to do today Honey?" He inquired, mischievously.

"We could sit by the pool or go out on the beach."

"Sounds perfect." He replied. It's basically what they did every day. "Are you happy with that?"

"And we could do what you suggested."

"We will do that for sure." Richard replied. "Perhaps when the weather cools down a bit. It's very hot."

"True." She silenced to watch the end of the program. When it was over she saw another one was about to start. "I guess I'm watching a Moonlighting marathon on a Wednesday in the middle of summer." She stated.

"I guess you are. You must be missing work and us being partners." He smiled to her, took the drink out of her hand, placed it on the coffee table then moved back to her placing his large hand about her waist. He kissed her mouth feeling her respond. He didn't want to leave but he had to do some work. He stood up.

"Where you going?" She asked a little put out by his sudden departure.

"To work."

"Can I help you with it?"

"Yeah. Proof read. I will talk to you about it later." He stood up and left her alone to go attend to some work in the study. On his way he called back. "In an hour or so, or whenever the Moonlighting marathon finishes, we will go collect sea food for dinner?"

"On the Harley." She replied. She saw Richard stop in his tracks. He shrugged his shoulders. "Harley it is. But isn't it too hot for leathers?"

"Well, we'll see."

Richard made his way to the study and sat at his desk. He turned on his laptop but picked up one of the books Kate had finally given him to read. Weeks ago his mother had brought the novels and diaries Kate had kept, to the beach house. However, Kate had kept hold of them with the exception of one notebook and one novel, too afraid to hand them over to Castle until almost a week later, when as a result of a single event, Kate's whole perspective on life ultimately changed. The way she viewed things, the opinions she'd once held, the way she treated him at times, all changed. Just after Marley, his Mother and Alexis had left for the city, he and Kate had lived through three or so days of her being severely withdrawn and quiet, absent of any reason for her being like it. Rick had been extremely worried to the point he'd nearly packed up and returned to the city to have her see her therapist. The night it all came crashing down on them, Kate had locked herself in the bathroom for hours refusing to come out. Rick had sat on the floor the other side of the door way waiting so long for her to come back. He'd eventually given up and gone to bed. Sometime later she had found Rick in bed and had totally broken down in his arms. She had kept them awake for hours talking about things, events, moments between them, of her life, asked him questions she'd always wanted to ask him, told him what she feared the most, what she wanted. She had progressively discussed so many things until she had fallen asleep talking. Since those hours had passed she'd been a different person. He sat there a moment recalling the night he thought he had lost her when in reality it turned out to be the day she really found herself. He'd never seen anyone break down like she did. The next day she woke up completely engaged in life and them.

He had Heatwave in his hand. Kate's copy was battered almost beyond recognition and filled with her handwriting in the margins and highlighting over his text. Her handwriting was similar to her late mother's but rather than being encrypted it was clear and concise English written as though she was speaking to him. He read it carefully knowing that her reviews would make him a better writer. He was so into reading what she had written that he lost track of the time. He was interrupted by the movement he saw in his peripheral vision. Kate came to him with a cup of coffee, still dressed only in her bikini. She passed him a cup as he closed the novel. She rested her butt on the desk before him and put her feet up on his seat a foot to each side of his thighs.

"I thought you were working writer boy." She teased, a smile creeping over her face.

Richard threw the book on the desktop and sat back in his seat staring at his tall, long legged girlfriend before him barely in a bikini, her hair hanging down over her shoulders.

"I was reviewing your comments." He replied and sipped his coffee. "I will have you proofing my work from now on."

"Oh. I would like to do that."

"Cool. I will pay you rather than the guy who usually does it."

"Mmm." She bit her lip then smiled. "Moonlighting marathon is over." She informed him and stared at him for several moments sitting back relaxed in his chair. He was looking very fit of late and had tanned up this summer more than she'd seen him do in previous years. "What are you thinking about?" She inquired.

"Oh, you don't want to know." He replied glancing from her face to her groin in front of him. She followed his gaze and grinned. She put her coffee down to her left side and leaned forward toward him. "Come here." She whispered and he instantly sat up and kissed her lips. She sat up a bit and stroked his hair around his left ear, biting her lip, thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked not recognizing the flash of expressions that crossed her face in a matter of seconds.

"Oh you don't want to know." She replied her tone of voice making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

He saw her smile coyly. "C'mon Kate."

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes contemplating. "When will you ask me?" She inquired in a whisper almost fearful of his response.

Richard fell back in his seat feeling as though her warm breath on his face had been strong enough to knock him flat on his ass, senseless. He stared at her for too long and swallowed, not believing what he had heard her whisper so secretly to him. He silence changed her warm expression to worry.

He swallowed, "I …" he paused and smiled regaining his composure and leaned toward her. "When I have spoken to your father." He replied confidently. "And I will," he reassured her.

"I want you to ask me. I promise I won't be like they were." She whispered.

"I know you won't be."

She took his hand. "It doesn't have to be soon. I just want you to know that I'm here with you because it's the only place I want to be."

"So I may put a ring on your finger, but it doesn't matter so much about getting married?" He inquired carefully. He sat back in his chair, weaved his fingers together and rested his arms in his lap.

"That's right," she confirmed. "Time is not an issue. I simply want you to remember that when you're ready, I will say yes. And," She paused, taking a moment to study his expression, obviously trying to make a decision as to whether she should share something with him.

"Yes. I'm listening." He prompted softly. He knew there was a big personal moment coming from her and experience told him to be patient with her and she would talk.

"When I was a little girl, my Dad made me promise him I would tell him when I found the one." She gave him a quick smile indicating she had found that person. "So, I guess before you speak to him, I need to tell him that I've found that person."

Castle took a huge breath, feeling a sudden ache from deep within him, comprehending the depth of what she had just told him. He took her hand she held out and squeezed it. "I understand," he answered extremely humbled by her words. He was taken back to the day in the park when she had told him she was a one and done type of girl. He looked to her left hand he held and stroked his thumb over her ring finger. He would like her to wear his ring on her hand to tell others she was taken, that she was his. He returned his eyes to hers, "You've never said that to another man have you."

Kate smiled and shook her head no. "Only you. The songs make sense with you." She told him under her breath.

Castle smirked, weaving his fingers between hers. "Still making sense huh?"

"Yeah." She grinned.

"So we are on the same page. We will wait until we are back in our normal lives in New York and have had a chance to work on our relationship there. This life we have here is great but it's not a real life. I would rather stay here, but we know that's not possible," Richard said, playing with her fingers.

"Agreed." She nodded, "In the city we have a lot of steps to take still. Here is not real, well, kind of not real." She bit her bottom lip, "But I love it here."

"Me too, a lot. Ok. Whilst we are on the subject, I will need to go home for a day or two to sign contracts, and I am working out something for you."

"When?"

"Next couple of days I will find out when I need to be back. I will probably go there and be back in a day or if you come perhaps we stay a couple of days and then come back?"

"Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Of course. I will let you know when as soon as I have an appointment. If I have you officially reviewing and proofing you may need to come with to be in the loop."

"Ok. Let's go to the store?"

"So long as you go get changed. We'll take the car." He said and stood up moving between her legs. He cradled her jaw and gave her kiss he had wanted to do for a few minutes.

He couldn't believe she had told him she would like to be engaged to him. It had blown his mind and made him feel confident to ask her when the time was right.


	40. Chapter 40 - laser tag

_Wrote this ages ago just having fun and have finally found the right spot to put it in. So enjoy._

**Chapter 40**

The moment Kate hit the bottom of the stairs her nerves prickled signaling to her that Rick was up to something and was about to spring it upon her. She stood perfectly motionless to permit her highly tuned senses to assess the environment.

On the kitchen counter she saw a piece of paper that hadn't been there earlier. The lights throughout the ground floor of the beach house had been dimmed limiting the available lighting. She silently searched for him. He had warned her of the impending game a few days earlier, that it would be a surprise attack. Stealth like, she stepped to the sheet of paper and saw a hand written note on it addressed to her. It read:

**Girlfriend, you have ten seconds to suit up. This is strip laser. Winner conquers loser (you). Boyfriend.**

Kate rapidly searched around for him, grabbed the vest and dropped it over her body, strapping it firmly to her body as she would a protective vest. She hit the on button and the neon red lights flashed several times. She picked up the laser gun and activated it. Instincts had her to drop behind the counter. She had spotted movement to her right near the lounge. She chuckled. He was there. She mentally assessed how many items of clothing she had on. She wore a bra, panties, shorts and a top. She was absent of shoes and socks. Castle had four shots at her to win the game. The last time she had seen Castle, he'd been wearing a t-shirt, shorts, boxers (she assumed), and runners. No socks. That meant Kate had five shots in order to conquer. She knew she was better at the game than he was, but he knew the house better than she did.

She crawled along the wall of the counter having made the decision to be the hunter rather than the hunted. Behind a wall, she stood up straight her back to the wall, breathing shallow, listening intently for him. He was so bloody quiet. She held the laser ready. Thinking strategically she decided to count down and move out into the doorway. She was poised ready. She stole a peek around the corner. All clear. She stepped out from behind the wall. She heard a noise and her vest siren sounded causing her to squeal in surprise. Richard laughed wickedly.

"Castle!" She squawked and dropped her arm that held the laser gun, taking a moment to recover from the spook. He was damn good at this game.

"Rules Beckett! Strip!" She heard from behind an armchair. She had his location.

"The rules." She muttered and pushed her shorts down over her hips and stepped out of them exposing her purple thong panties. She shifted her pelvis in a manner she knew turned him on and instantly heard his groan of approval and want. She reset her vest. He wolf whistled when he saw her deliberately turn her bare buttocks so they were visible to him.

"Ok Castle, I gave you the free shot. Game is on baby!" She moved behind the wall in the dining room and crept along it to the next opening to capture him.

"Free shot my ass!" He yelled back. "You are totally off your game Beckett." He laughed.

Kate smirked at his attempts feeble to psych her out of her game play. She knew that now he had gone quiet, he would be on the move to a new hiding spot. She no sooner thought about it when she heard him take a run for the study. She stepped out and shot him in the back. His vest squawked and he promptly fell to the floor acting out a dramatic death, causing Kate to giggle at his rather poor performance.

"I see you didn't inherit your mother's acting skills." She commented and stepped into the hall way where she could see him.

"Have you seen my mother act?" He responded sarcastically and sat up. He looked to her eyes, then couldn't resist taking a gaze down her bare legs. "My performance would be up there with her the best of her career highlights! Believe me." He pulled off his runners and threw them by the front door.

"Hurry Ricky. This foreplay is making me dizzy with desire." She purred having noticed his appreciative stare of her legs. With that, Kate turned and ran to the stairs, as she passed the control panel to the house, she tapped a screen icon. All the lights at the ground level turned off. They were in darkness. She pelted up the stairs. At the top she slid to a drop on the floor and spun to her stomach, now face down. She peered over the edge of the stairs, gun pointed ready to fire at him the instant she sighted any part of him. She silenced, unconsciously slowed her breathing and waited for him to make a move. He'd laughed when the lights went out. That had been the last sound coming from him. His years of playing the game with Alexis had made him quite skilled at the game. However, Kate knew her skills as a detective were causing him to up his skill levels.

Richard fell silent listening for any noises other than the usual sounds of the house and white goods. He thought he had recognized the sound of Kate running up the stairs bare footed. She was planning an ambush from above he concluded. He couldn't believe he'd achieved the first shot. He knew she thought like a cop whilst he believed he thought as a criminal or a spy would. That's what he liked to believe anyway. With that in his mind, he crept along the hallway past the staircase to the back of the house near the laundry, where there was the second flight of stairs that internally connected the apartment over the garage to the house. There was also a doorway that opened to the upstairs level of the house. If he could manage to enter through that doorway to the hall, without her being alerted he would be able to sneak up behind Kate. He strategically climbed the steps reminding himself of which steps he had to step over to avoid any potential squeaks from the wooden floor. Beckett had sharp hearing. At the top of the stairs, he paused to regain his breath. He knew he had to be in stealth mode when he stepped in to the hall. The windows throughout the house and the apartment provided enough moonlight for him to see where he was headed. He quietly and slowly twisted the door handle and opened the door only a fraction to listen. Nothing. He opened it wide enough to pass through and stepped lightly into the hall. Hugging the wall he crept along it soon sighting Kate who was flat on her belly on the floor at the top of the stairs staring down into the darkness. He gained enough ground to be close enough to shoot.

Unfortunately for him, the sight of her bare buttocks and the clear, uninterrupted view of her fucking sexy ass and long legs, completely broke his concentration. His mind spun forward to what it wanted to be doing to her. He held off a second too long.

Kate rolled swiftly onto her back the laser pointed at him. She was on her feet already. Her vest went off as his did. The spell of her ass over his mind broken, he kicked out of his shorts as he ran back to the door way slamming it behind him. His cock was half erect. His mind wanted to chase her down solely to fuck her. He heard her slap the door with her palm several times, swearing crudely at him. He fell against the door, trying to control his urges. He had to focus on the game. He wanted to be the conqueror.

"Castle, you're a fucking dead man!" She abused banging on the door, trying the handle that he held tight.

He laughed at her competitiveness and yelled back. "Strip baby! You're gonna be conquered." And he hurried down the stairs expecting the door to swing open immediately. Kate didn't follow but Rick heard her pounding feet on the solid floorboards sprinting to the main stairs. He stopped abruptly, turned and took the stairs by two back to the door. Kate was planning to ambush him below, so he decided to do it to her. He held his gun ready and swung the door wide open. His vest screeched and flashed. He jumped and squealed like a girl in fright seeing Beckett right outside the door. She held the laser gun pointed at him an evil expression of success over her face, her eyes dark and narrowed. Fuck she was a serious player.

She then squealed with laughter, excitedly hopping about in her bra and panties because she had scored once again. "Got you!" She giggled and sobered. "Strip Castle!" She ordered and ran off down the hall to the stairs. She was so agile and swift. He pulled himself out of his t-shirt. He was down to boxers only. He decided to take the garage stairs and attack her from the hallway. He grinned uncontrollably. He'd never had so much fun playing this game before now. Playing with Kate as his opponent was challenging but awesome. At the hall, he took his time. He had to get two shots in to win the game. He crept to the control panel and hit the icon. The lights came on. He sighted movement and shot at it. He had her. He jumped up and down. "I got you Beckett! I will conquer."

"Fuck!" She squealed and glared to him. She peeled off her bra. He joyously whistled his approval. God she looked hot. Her senses and survival instincts were at peak levels and she was almost naked. Very sexy!

"Baby, when I conquer, I'm taking you wherever you drop!" He stated. "God you look hot!" He exclaimed then saw the expression change in her eyes. She started towards him the intention clear. She shot at his chest sending his vest off and he held up his hands above his shoulders.

"Game over Castle." She stated firmly. Her eyes were dilated, jet black in color. She left her gun on the floor and stepped straight to him pulling off the vest and leaving it on the floor. She grabbed his jaw in her hands her mouth going to his giving him a passionate kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth. She broke the kiss. "I won." She declared. "I conquered."

"You cheated." He replied letting his gun go the carpet.

"Right here." She told him and took hold of him again, going to her toes to shorten the distance between their heights.

"Here?" He inquired. They stood between the dining area and the kitchen. He undid his vest and lifted it off his body.

"Here. We're alone. This is a big house…"

Richard laughed. "So we're really going to fuck in every room of this house this summer." He stated.

"Every single room." She purred heavily pronouncing each syllable. She stepped into his body again, her fingers on his chest

"Big house." He murmured touching her left nipple with a brush of the back of his fingers. He saw her nipple immediately harden and she glanced down to view what he'd done.

She looked back to his eyes, his lips. "Lots of rooms Castle," She whispered and stiffened a second when his hands wrapped about her upper arms pulling her into his arms against his body. Her pelvis felt his erection throbbing against her. "You want me," she breathed out.

He grunted in response, smiling. He picked her up and holding her against him walked her forward to the wall he pinned her against. She made a noise, that turned him on. It was a sound somewhere between pain and desire. He felt her body tremble in excitement and anticipation. He enjoyed it, liked the way she trembled because of him. His eyes took in her full lips he then kissed hard and hungrily. He broke the kiss breathless and pulled back as she leaned in for more. "I love the way you tremble."

Kate smiled, biting her lip. "You like it?" She put her arms over his shoulders to hold herself up, her fingers in his hair.

"Yes. You are a rare beauty Katie." He stated nibbling her bottom lip, "But I'm still gonna play rough with you." He murmured his lips brushing against her. He grinned, playing with her tongue against his. They kissed hard and fast. He grabbed her ass lifting her up his body and ran a trail with his mouth and tongue down the side of the neck. He wanted to leave his mark over her skin but he knew she'd kill him if he even tempted do do it. He pushed her against the wall using his pelvis to hold her there. She instantly wrapped her legs about his hips, feeling his erection against her groin.

Kate pulled herself to his left ear and whispered, "You gonna butch up for me Castle?" She teased, and squealed in surprise when she felt his hand between her thighs, beneath her panties. He groaned his approval. She pulled him to her mouth kissing him. She gasped the moment she felt his finger find her and push inside her.

He groaned from deep in his throat. "You want me." He stated. She hummed her response in agreement. "You want me to butch up?" He asked under his breath and heard her moan a response. He returned his hand to her ass and taking her weight he carried her to the lounge room. "I'll show you butched up Castle."

Kate giggled, very aware of what she was about to be treated with. "I love butch up Castle." She cooed.

"Watch out." He warned and dropped her to the couch. He followed her to it wearing nothing by his boyish grin.


	41. Chapter 41 - return to the loft

**Chapter 41 – going home**

Early in the day and for the last time of their summer break in the Hamptons, Kate and Rick rode the horses out of the ranch. They rode at a trot to the riding tracks they had access to; tracks that were spread over a number of large private properties that neighbored the property the horses were stabled on. The horses, having been exercised daily for weeks, were not too fresh or excited and settled into the ride quickly.

They rode along beautiful lanes fringed with lush green trees to begin with then passed through a gate to undulating meadows with tracks they followed along the fence lines. Recent storms had kept pastures green. There were times they competitively raced the horses across fields at a gallop, times they slowed them down strolls when they let the horses eat grass along the sides of the tracks in forested areas. During the walks, Kate had her boots out the stirrups, her legs softly hanging around her horse.

They decided to ride without a schedule and to simply enjoy the half day they had allowed to spend with the horses. When they were to return to the stables, the horses would be turned out for at least three weeks. Not happy about that it at all, Kate had clearly stated to Castle on numerous occasions that she was not ready to leave the Hamptons. She liked being there a lot. She'd made friends by being involved with the horses and consequently had become socially active with several women. Castle had also introduced her many of the locals he knew. With them being at the beach house for such a long period he had constantly received invitations and since Kate was with him, they had often gone to parties. He had no doubt it was the best summer he'd experienced up there and he didn't particularly want to leave either.

The destination of their ride was a grassy meadow that an old barn stood on along with a few day yards they could house the horses in whilst they shared a picnic lunch. The geldings were safe in the yard to graze as they pleased when Kate left them and approached Castle who had set up the picnic under a tree. No one else was near them, leave alone in sight. He was stretched out on the rug, ankles crossed, rested on his elbow whilst he waited for Kate to finish tending to the horses. His bright blue eyes were covered by sunglasses.

As she came closer Castle casually stared at her not hiding it in the slightest. He chewed on a blade of grass and didn't take his eyes off her. His smile broadened uncontrollably has his chest hummed with pure love. She wore denim jeans, scuffed up brown riding boots, a dirty white singlet top, her sun bleached hair was loose and crazily curly, her skin was tanned and dusty and she wore a big natural grin. Not the sort of look he ever dreamed of Kate having when they had been in New York but he thought she looked hot. He really liked this Kate.

"Do you know how damn sexy you are Kate?"

"So horsey Kate is as sexy as motorcycle Kate?" She sat crossed legged on the blanket and picked up a piece of bread.

"Mmm… Now that's a hard one … that photo of you on the bike in that cotton dressed, just after we did it… That is one hot picture. Still tops my list." He paused. "I should stop now." He muttered.

"That's ok Castle. I knew I looked hot that day. I have my photos of you that really turn me on." She offered him in return and put a cherry tomato into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. Castle coughed. She laughed.

"Like what photos?" He inquired.

"The one of you on the bed with your shirt off."

He laughed, "That one?"

"What?" She asked. "That's a really hot picture of you. Your blue eyes are so cute it." She seductively described.

"Beckett," he coyly commented.

"Bare chest. Strong shoulders and a bit of your groin showing." She purred.

Castle threw a grape at her. "You're embarrassing me."

Kate laughed out loud. She picked up the grape and popped it in her mouth. "I also like the one of us at the party that Sandra took of us last week."

"With you in the green dress?"

"Yes. It's a cute photo." She got out her phone and showed her lock screen. A picture of herself sitting on Castle left thigh. He was looking at her face and she had her head and eyes down towards her lap, smiling over a story he had been telling her at the time.

"It bumped the other photo off your screen. You must like it." He teased, as the previous picture had been one he had taken of them at the Precinct when she had been at his shoulder.

"This is the new favorite. She put down the phone and picked up a piece of bread. She noticed the state of her hands. "I can't believe I am doing this."

"What? Sitting here having a picnic? It's great."

"My hands are filthy from the horses and I'm eating with my fingers."

"Don't forget your face is smeared with dust and sweat, you have helmet hair and you're looking a little sunburnt." He teased. "Where the hell is Kate Beckett?"

"Mmm. Where the hell is metro man Richard Castle?" She asked and held up her phone. She snapped a photo of him looking hot in his jeans and shirt. She showed him the photo he laughed at.

"Country boy Ricky Castle." He replied and took hold of her wrist he gently pulled towards him. He sat up and gave her a kiss. She smiled and touched his jaw when they parted, biting her own lip.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Oh, me too baby."

They relaxed on the picnic rug. They had bread, crackers, cheeses and various containers of food. They sipped the white wine.

"This is perfect." She murmured and looked up to the blue sky through the branches over them. "I just smell of horse sweat and dust."

"I agree." Castle replied. "Speaking of which, how is the new horse?" He inquired with the sole intention of seeing her smile. Immediately a grin broke over Kate's face her white teeth showing. She then bit her lip in an attempt to hide her enthusiasm.

"Best horse." Kate replied excitedly and glanced over her shoulder at the horses, admiring their coats reflecting the sun.

"So you like him," he rhetorically inquired. As Kate had spent most of the summer riding his horse, they had finally decided she was ready to find a horse of her own. They had bought him a few weeks earlier after a lengthy and exhaustive search. Nearly every day they had gone riding together since. It was making it all that harder for them to return to New York that afternoon.

"I love him." She replied, "I don't want to leave him here."

"I know. I would prefer to be here as well."

"Castle, why do we have to go home? Why can't we stay longer?"

"You know why Kate. We have the book launch, I have to do the tour, you have to go back to work."

"Mmmm." She hummed.

"It's nearly the end of summer." He added. "I have to get Alexis prepared to go to college, although she will do most of it anyway. I will carry the boxes for her."

Kate smirked in complete understanding. Alexis was quite in control of own life. "She's still your little girl at times." Kate assured him.

"Yeah, like when she wants cash."

Kate giggled. "I did the same thing with my dad," she remarked, "but he wasn't as soft as you."

"Mmmm. Well, maybe I should rethink my approach with the women in my life."

"Long list Castle."

"You certainly jumped up the list quite fast then."

"Touché." Kate smirked as Castle lay to his back. He was full from the picnic lunch.

"So we go back to our normal lives." She said sitting up. She stretched her leg out to Rick's hand and silently indicated she wanted her boots pulled off. Rick obliged her. She then peeled the socks off and laid them out at the edge of the blanket to air with her boots beside them on the grass.

"We do." He replied and casually watched Kate take off the jeans she left untidily on the blanket. She knelt up and gave one last look about the paddock to ensure they were alone. A cheeky smile spread over her face as her focus turned to Rick and she peeled herself out of the thong panties.

"You know, if ever things get too bad or you need a place to be where no one else will find you, come here. I will find you." He said to her.

Kate stared at him then nodded her head in understanding. "Ok." She replied. "You will find me here if I ever need to hide. You will find me under this tree." She put her hands to her head and shook her hair loose. Rick watched the curls tighten up now the helmet look was gone.

"I will come and save you," he confirmed. "Beckett?"

"Mmm?" She crawled to Castle a seductive expression over her face.

"Are you being a naughty girl?" He asked in surprise.

Kate giggled and bit her lip. "I may be."

"I certainly hope so." He replied and she leaned over to his mouth and kissed him softly. She pulled away and whispered under her breath.

"Wow." She smiled.

He grinned. He loved it when she said that under her breath. "My baby." He crooned as she shifted over his body. "What I am gonna do to you under this tree?"

"Perhaps we could start the serious riding now." She suggested.

"Good idea." He replied his hands taking hold of her hips.

Kate giggled and lowered herself upon his body, stretching so she reached his mouth she kissed. He grabbed her ass with both hands and moaned in pure content. Seconds later he took hold of her body and rolled over until he was on top of her, causing her to squeal with laughter.

The trip in the elevator to the loft was done almost entirely in silence. Rick, who carried a couple of bags over his shoulders kept his eyes on Kate in an attempt to monitor her mood. There had been several attempts in the car on the way home from her to suggest they stay at her apartment for the night. He had verbally rejected the idea. He had defended his rejected by stating the fridge was filled with fresh food and that the loft had not been closed up for the summer as her apartment had. '

Kate had given in by the time they were an hour from home and had remained constantly quiet because she wasn't getting her own way. She knew he was right, that they had to return to the loft and more particularly the study.

Regardless of the fact she had accepted it, Castle saw Kate was pale in comparison to the when they left the Hamptons. She carried her bags of stuff she had brought home. She also had several evening dresses and shoes she would need for the book launch parties they were to attend in a few days.

"You ok?" He asked, checking the floor they were passing. He heard her respond with her usual hum and in response he gave her a crooked half smile. He glanced to the time. It was just past eight thirty in the evening. They had left the stables after two and filled in the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening to drive home. They had deliberately delayed the inevitable as long as they could. They had taken breaks at tourist spots along the way where they had taken on roles of overseas French tourists. Each stop they would carry out their conversations entirely in French and took photographs using their phones. Kate even played about with strangers, pretended she couldn't speak much English to see whether they would converse with her. Acting as a tourist, she asked people to take photographs of herself and Castle in front of the attractions.

Castle had kept quiet and allowed Kate to do the play act. It was a quirky part of her he found amusing. In the car she reviewed their images and sent a few to her father and Martha via emails. Late afternoon they stopped for coffee at a friend of Kate's who had left the Precinct five or so years earlier to have kids.

Inside the loft, they dropped all the bags on the white chair and he punched the code into the alarm system. Kate closed the door and locked it. She nervously wiped her hands on her black leggings. For some reason she had expected the damage and mess of the fight to still be present in the house. It was as though the weeks had not passed and that it was only a couple of days since the fight. However, all was neat and tidy and Rick's decorator had made a few minor changes to the main room and study.

"Let's get this over and done with," Castle said and took a firm hold of Kate's left hand that he didn't plan to let go of in the next five of so minutes. He walked across the lounge. Kate followed him with a little resistance. He felt as though he was dragging a log tied to a length of rope, upstream in a fast flowing river. He heard the Kate Beckett grunts of resistance grow louder the closer they got to the study.

"Castle." She eventually whined, the worry obvious in her voice and she jerked on his arm.

He stopped and turned to her. They were just outside the door to the study. "It's just a room Kate." He whispered and he stepped back to her. He caressed her upper arm with his spare hand. There was no chance he was going to let go of her hand because he knew she would take off.

Kate looked to the study then to the book shelf over Rick's right shoulder that she had been pinned against by Maddox nine weeks earlier. Rick followed her gaze over his shoulder to the left side of the doorway to his study not understanding her fixation on the book shelf. He knew the study was all fixed up, that there was no longer any evidence of the fight there but he had to prove this to Kate. To prove it to her, she had to see it. He even had the ceiling fixed and repainted where she had popped two bullets just somewhere over their heads where they currently stood. There had also been a hole in the wall by the spare bedroom opposite his room. No amount of talking to her would change her mind until she saw everything had been fixed for herself. She hadn't been back to the loft since the fight but it was time for her to move on, for them to move on. In the past few nights she had on again experienced dreams that had woken them and Castle wanted that resolved quickly.

"I just need a moment to process all this," she honestly said and returned her eyes to his with a small smile.

"C'mere," He encouraged Kate with a slight tug on her hand to step into his space and she lowered her head against his chest a moment. He put his hand to the back of her head and knotted his fingers in her hair in an affectionate manner. "It's just a room. You've done this before." He reminded her. He had to keep her with him. She was so physically fit at the moment that if she opted to take off he wouldn't have a chance of catching her even though he was the fittest he'd been in years.

"Ok." She whispered and looked back at his eyes, silently consenting to move forward with him. "It seems like yesterday I was fighting."

"Mmmm. It does, but it was over nine weeks ago." He smiled and stepped back bringing her forward with him. He turned and didn't stop, or pause after that. He continued into the study and stopped by his desk. It was odd for him being back there after such a long absence but he still had a great fondness for the room. He enjoyed writing in it and he was happy he still felt the same standing there with Kate. He had been in this room last time really as a single man, the night she had knocked on his door and had finally given herself to him. They had left for the Hamptons at least nine weeks ago and hadn't returned until that evening.

Kate trembled but he opted to let her ride this through on her own a bit. He simply held her hand and let her do as she wanted. She stood for sometime staring at the floor. He lips trembled and she went to say something a few times but each time she fell silent.

"Where was I?" She eventually asked her eyes shifted from the floor to his.

"Just there somewhere." He pointed generally to the floorboards in order to dismiss her desire to want to know exactly where she had been. He noticed her eyes followed his hand. She then looked to the door to the lounge area and followed an imaginary line to the back wall. He figured she was searching for where the bullet had ended its trip. She would have trouble locating the place as he had hired a tradesman to clean and redo the floorboards whilst they were away. The tradesman had filled the hole so professionally; even Rick couldn't identify the place.

Kate squeezed his hand and looked to him with a smile. "Where is Martha?"

"I don't know. I let her know we were coming back tonight so she may have gone out to give us time to do this. If I let you go, do you promise to stay here?" He asked drawing her to him. He noted she breathed evenly. She was going to be ok.

"I will stay here." She replied in a whisper her eyes shifting rapidly between his eyes and mouth.

"All night?" He asked mainly to clarify is line of questioning.

"If you want me to be here all night." Kate replied wondering why he asked her about all night. Once she was with him that was it.

"I want you to be with me every night no matter where we are." He let her hand go and drew her close his hands around her waist.

"Can we sleep in the master bedroom upstairs?" She asked holding his upper arms.

"If you are more comfortable up there, then yes. Of course." He caressed her back, then drew her closer.

"Then yes, I will stay with you all night," Kate went up on her toes to kiss him.

After the kiss, Rick smiled. "For the rest of our lives all night," he offered.

Kate grinned, "Yeah!"

_That's it. Thanks so much for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. At this stage I don't have any more to add to this._


End file.
